Trickster
by WhiteSatellite
Summary: Sirius Black no sabe qué tiene, su humor ha estado ensombrecido, hasta que un día, un accidente lo lleva a las mazmorras de Slytherin y empieza a ver a Snape con diferentes ojos. Pero Sirius siempre ha sido un experto en mentir... sobre todo a sí mismo.
1. Le gustan los conejos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**N. de A. Transcurre durante el sexto año en la era de los Marauders. Algunos nombres los conservé en inglés porque me parece nefasta la traducción de cosas como "Quejicus", "Canuto", "Colagusano" y "Merodeadores" (que por cierto, con ese nombre parecen una banda de rateros).**

* * *

><p><strong>Le gustan los conejos<strong>

Sirius Black estaba apático. Las últimas semanas habían transcurrido como en un estado de sueño. Siempre la misma rutina: levantarse, desayunar, fastidiar a Snivellus, clases, almuerzo, práctica de quidditch, fastidiar a Snivellus, cena, cumplir con su usual detención y cama. Últimamente ni la cara de odio del grasoso murciélago de Slytherin podía animarlo. Sus amigos habían notado su estado y habían tratado diferentes medios para quitárselo: travesuras en Hogsmeade, incursiones al Bosque Prohibido, retos de quidditch e incluso habían preparado una trampa para Snivellus. Cuando Sirius fue ese día al gran comedor, se había encontrado con un grupo de alumnos curiosos que reían y señalaban al Slytherin quien colgaba de los pies con el cabello rosa y la ropa transfigurada en un vestido de princesa. El pálido adolescente había pataleado hecho una furia e insultado hasta el cansancio a los Marauders. Sirius había reído de buena gana; sin embargo, a la media hora su humor sombrío había regresado.

Esa particular tarde llovía y los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del gran comedor. Las gotas chocaban en el cristal de las ventanas produciendo un agradable golpeteo rítmico. Remus leía el periódico mientras Peter degustaba una copa de helado de frambuesa con crema y James revisaba un paquete que le acababa de llegar de casa. Sirius yacía sobre su mejilla izquierda encima de la superficie de madera barnizada, miraba a los demás estudiantes entrar y salir y con frecuencia suspiraba. A la doceava ocasión que el adolescente dejó escapar su lamento, Lupin arrugó su periódico y le dijo exasperado:

—¿Sabes, Sirius? Hace un magnífico día allá afuera, ¿por qué no vas a dar un paseo?

—Está lloviendo —murmuró sin moverse.

—Bueno, he escuchado que a muchos perros les gusta jugar bajo la lluvia.

—No creo que me guste.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Sirius giró la cabeza y dirigió una mirada de súplica a su amigo.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—¡Merlín, no! Lo que quiero es deshacerme de ti —dijo volviendo a su periódico.

—¿Por qué no vas a conquistar a alguna chica? —intervino James.

Sirius dirigió sus ojos grises a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que lo veían coquetamente y cuchicheaban entre risas.

—Demasiado… esfuerz…o…

James puso los ojos en blanco y siguió leyendo la carta que había sacado del paquete.

—¿Por qué no vas a perseguir conejos? Les gusta salir con este clima —dijo de repente Peter con la cuchara en la boca.

Para extrañeza de James y Remus, Sirius por fin levantó la cabeza.

—Me gustan los conejos. Sí… me gustan… —consideró.

Sin decir nada más, el muchacho se paró y caminó hacia la entrada del gran comedor dejando a sus amigos que miraron con sorpresa a Peter.

—Le gustan los conejos —dijo el rollizo chico con una sonrisa.


	2. La serpiente en la charca

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La serpiente en la charca<br>**

Sirius caminó por la vereda de piedras para alejarse del castillo. Debía caminar un buen tramo para salir del alcance de vista de cualquier curioso. El cielo, aunque aún cubierto de nubes negras, se había apaciguado y ahora sólo caía una suave llovizna.

El adolescente avanzó unos metros más y, después de asegurarse de que estaba solo y lo bastante cubierto por los árboles, se deshizo de su túnica para adoptar la forma de un gran perro negro. Al instante los sentidos se intensificaron y enterró con placer las patas en la hierba mojada. Sin perder más tiempo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Su esbelto cuerpo sorteó con agilidad las ramas, piedras y otros obstáculos que se atravesaban.

Adoraba esa sensación de correr libremente sin preocuparse por exámenes, chicas, su familia o la tarea, tan sólo era un perro, un perro que en ese momento divisó un desprevenido conejo blanco. Girando su cuerpo sin dificultad, torció hacia la derecha y se lanzó en pos de su presa. El animalito reaccionó en una décima de segunda y emprendió su veloz huida por el campo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al sitio donde estaba su madriguera; aunque el conejo escapó con un gran salto, Sirius notó con delicia que había muchos más y de inmediato se volvió loco persiguiendo a cuanto conejo veía; brincaba y se agazapaba entre el césped ladrando para asustarlos o corría tras ellos hasta que lograban ponerse a salvo en sus agujeros bajo tierra.

Al final, Sirius estaba exhausto y se echó panza arriba sobre el pasto para frotarse, estaba mojado, mugroso y sabía que sus amigos se quejarían por su olor cuando volviera, pero no importaba, era la primera vez que se sentía bien en semanas. No estaba seguro a qué achacar su estado de ánimo, quizá era la estación, sus hormonas o el hecho de estar encerrado en el castillo, de repente la escuela ya no era lo suficientemente grande y a veces sentía que se sofocaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizá una hora o quizá unos segundos, lo cierto es que dormitaba relajado cuando percibió algo. Con un súbito movimiento rápido, su oreja despertó para tratar de captar aquello. Sirius abrió sus ojos, el sonido había sido tan débil que por un momento dudó si de verdad había escuchado algo. Permaneció alerta y aguzó su oído al máximo. De nuevo aquel remoto ruido, era difícilmente perceptible pero sin duda ahí estaba. Sirius se levantó inquieto, sus sentidos le advertían que algo no estaba bien. Después de sacudirse, trotó por el campo tratando de encontrar el origen del rumor; su nariz captó algo en el aire, un olor desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo conocido, se quedó quieto unos segundos tratando de identificarlo cuando captó una vez más el sonido apagado y Sirius se movió con rapidez ya sobre la pista.

A los pocos minutos caminaba por una vereda estrecha llena de raíces nudosas y musgo, al llegar al final se detuvo para contemplar una depresión que se abría ante él. Magníficos cipreses se alzaban rodeando una charca de gran tamaño cuya superficie se hallaba plagada de lirios azules, en la orilla había varias ranas y sapos sobre la arena de consistencia lodosa.

Sirius paseó su mirada gris por el lugar hasta que encontró una figura negra de espaldas. La silueta estaba en cuclillas cerca de la charca con las manos en el pecho, parecía que sostenía algo. De repente la figura se levantó con violencia sacando su varita en el acto. Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse entre unos matorrales, desde ahí quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se trataba de ningún otro que de Snape, era imposible confundir esa nariz ganchuda. Se quedó desconcertado por unos instantes, ¿era a Snape a quien había escuchado? El enclenque estudiante caminó unos pasos con la varita en alto tratando de hallar cualquier intruso; sin embargo, después de unos segundos, pareció convencerse de que no había nadie y bajó la varita. Sirius entonces pudo notar que en la otra mano sostenía una rana contra su pecho; el batracio colgaba lánguido entre los pálidos dedos y a juzgar por el aspecto opaco de su color verdoso, Sirius estaba seguro que estaba muerto.

Snape se dio la media vuelta y volvió a su lugar junto a la charca. El perro lo vio arrodillarse, ¿qué demonios haría Snivellus con una rana muerta? ¿Sería una desafortunada parte de uno de sus ingredientes para sus malditas pociones? No entendía cómo es que le gustaba andar siempre buscando raíces y bulbos y porquerías en el bosque, ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de estar totalmente empapado; su cabello, negro como ala de cuervo, le cubría casi toda la cara y no dejaba de escurrir agua; la piel usualmente pálida ahora parecía seda blanca, lo más probable debido a la baja temperatura. Sirius lo vio estremecerse de frío y sonrió para sus adentros, quizá él podría hacerlo entrar en calor con una correteada. A lo mejor lo sorprendería para hacerlo soltar su varita, le gruñiría, le enseñaría los dientes de manera amenazante y luego lo perseguiría como un perro rabioso con la espuma saliendo del hocico mientras lo escuchaba gritar como niña. Tal vez una leve mordida en el tobillo…

—Lo siento mucho…

Las palabras sacaron a Sirius de su fantasía. ¿A quién le hablaba el murciélago? Curioso, se deslizó silenciosamente entre los arbustos para tener una mejor vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape apretaba la rana contra su pecho y se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—No hice nada…

Fue un susurro, un murmullo tan suave como la lluvia que caía, pero Sirius pudo escucharlo con claridad. La voz fue firme aunque notó unos leves matices de pena. ¿Se estaba lamentando por el animal? Snape se despegó de la rana y la depositó con cuidado en un pequeño agujero, después de contemplarla unos momentos, empezó a cubrir con sus manos la tumba de arena. El perro negro estaba confundido. ¿Era su mascota? No sabía que Snape tenía una mascota, si un estudiante poseía una, debía llevarla a clase de transfiguración y el Slytherin nunca había llevado nada, siempre trabajaba con los animales de McGonagall.

Sirius lo vio sentarse en el suelo y frotarse la nariz con su manga. No podía decir si estaba llorando, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad cubierta por aquel pelo negro y la lluvia. De repente sintió compasión por el adolescente, sabía lo que era perder a una mascota y tener que enterrarla, el duelo era horrible. Sirius se sacudió. ¿De dónde había venido eso? ¿Compasión por el asqueroso Snivellus? ¿Qué había pasado con sus planes de molestarlo? Pero el muchacho tenía un aspecto tan miserable y patético ahí mojado y lleno de arena que las ganas se le quitaron. Suspiró. Maldito murciélago de calabozo. Le había arruinado el buen humor. El animago se escurrió fuera de su escondite y regresó por la vereda.

Para cuando atravesó las puertas principales del edificio su ánimo ya había adquirido su usual tono gris. Lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta mañana. Se detuvo un momento a sacudirse la túnica. No podía negar que le causaba curiosidad la escena que había atestiguado en el bosque; sería difícil averiguar qué había pasado en realidad, aunque lo más seguro era que el propio Snape la hubiera matado por accidente, era tan torpe que con frecuencia se andaba tropezando con su propia túnica.

Consideró sus opciones: no podía preguntarle directo al murciélago y sería sospechoso que cuestionara a un Slytherin, después de todo, respectivas casas se odiaban a muerte. Tal vez podía preguntarle a un amigo de Ravenclaw que le preguntara a otro amigo que le preguntara a otro amigo que tuviera algún amigo en Slytherin, de esa manera cubriría la pista.

—_Esto va a ser imposible_ —pensó.

Estaba a punto de reanudar su camino cuando sintió unas intensas miradas sobre él. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con un par de chicas de sexto año de Slytherin que sin pudor alguno lo desnudaban con los ojos. Sirius se pasó una mano por su negro cabello húmedo de manera coqueta y puso la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Quizá no fuera imposible averiguar después de todo.


	3. En realidad no es tan gracioso

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>En realidad no es tan gracioso<strong>

A pesar del olor a perro mojado, las chicas no pudieron decir que no al atractivo Gryffindor y los tres quedaron de verse por la mañana en la torre de Astronomía. Aunque reinaba un ambiente cordial y festivo en la sala común y de las invitaciones de sus compañeros por unirse a las pláticas, Sirius se excusó murmurando algo y se fue directo al dormitorio.

Peter agitaba furiosamente su varita sobre un tazón cuando Sirius entró por la puerta.

—_¡Aguamenti!_ —La varita arrojó un escaso chorrito de agua. —_¡Aguamenti!_ —Esta vez el efecto fue nulo. —_¡Aguamenti! ¡Aguamenti! _

—¿Aún sigues intentando con eso? —le preguntó James quien revolvía su baúl buscando algo. —Deberías pedirle a Moony que te ayude antes de que te saques el ojo con tu varita. —De repente alzó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz. —¿Qué es ese olor?

—Sirius volvió —suspiró Peter con un aire de derrota.

El joven capitán del equipo de quidditch se volteó para ver a su amigo y lo encontró recostado boca abajo en su cama aun con la túnica mojada y los zapatos puestos y llenos de lodo.

—¡Eewww! ¡Sirius, apestas! Pensé que habías ido a perseguir conejos, no a revolcarte en el fango.

—El fango viene con los conejos —respondió contra la almohada.

—¿Podrías ir a bañarte? Hiedes a perro rancio.

Sirius contestó algo entre dientes y no se movió.

—Merlín. _Scourgify_ —pronunció James.

Al instante, las ropas de Sirius recuperaron una apariencia limpia y seca y los zapatos quedaron libres de todo rastro de lodo. El muchacho en la cama no se movió.

—Aún hueles mal.

—_Odoris_ —masculló el animago al mismo tiempo que agitaba su varita con pereza. Una dulce fragancia a jazmines y rosas inundó la habitación haciendo estornudar a Peter. James negó con la cabeza.

—Genial, ahora huele a perro apestoso perfumado.

Pero Sirius ya no lo escuchó pues se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Sirius se levantó muy temprano para bañarse. Después de ponerse un uniforme limpio, caminó con sus amigos al gran comedor. El cielo del salón estaba lleno de nubes negras imitando el clima exterior con algún relámpago ocasional y en el aire flotaban esferas de luz naranja; la romántica iluminación era aprovechada por los alumnos para platicar en voz baja y acurrucarse. Sirius no compartía para nada el sentimiento, la luz era escasa y sin darse cuenta tomó una mantecada lleno de pasas creyendo que era de almendras. Con una mueca de asco, lo aventó de nuevo a la fuente. En ese momento se escuchó un gran estrépito y todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada. Unos tres alumnos de Ravenclaw reían ante un avergonzado Snape tirado en el suelo con sus materiales desperdigados. El resto de los alumnos se unieron a la burla incluyendo a sus propios amigos por supuesto. Sirius dejó escapar un resoplido que quizá tuvo la intención de ser una pequeña risa que enseguida murió en su garganta; suspiró viendo al pálido muchacho apresurarse a reunir sus cosas. En realidad no era tan gracioso.

La primera pausa matutina vino después de las dos primeras clases y cómo la necesitaba, se había aburrido inmensamente durante las lecciones y apenas y había realizado el trabajo asignado. James y los demás parecieron alegrarse cuando les dijo que tenía una cita con un par de chicas, no importaba que fueran de Slytherin. Sirius se encogió de hombros, prefería evitar decirles la verdadera razón por la que se iba a reunir con ellas.

Si la clase del profesor Slughorn tenía un efecto soporífero en él, escuchar a las adolescentes divagar y platicar sobre sus vidas y los chismes de la escuela se sentía como estar bajo los efectos directos de un encantamiento de sueño. Sirius luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa mientras asentía de vez en cuando. Sabía por experiencia que a las mujeres les encantaba hablar, nada más tenía que esperar el momento apropiado y ellas solas dirían lo que quería saber. Intentando no mostrar su aburrimiento, cambió de posición para reducir la molestia de estar sentado en el piso circular de la torre; era un sitio muy agradable, los telescopios se asomaban por las ventanas sin cristales y de las paredes colgaban cartografías estelares bordadas en tapices multicolores, por las noches, la cúpula desaparecía para confundirse con el cielo.

—… Nunca he entendido cómo es que Dumbledore admite a los sangre sucia en la escuela. Mi abuela dice que en Durmstrang nunca lo permitirían —escupió con desprecio la adolescente pelirroja con pecas a su amiga rubia de ojos verdes. Sirius trató recordar sus nombres.

—¡Claro! Tienes de claro ejemplo a la zorra de Amy Fiddler, es decir, siempre anda comportándose de manera vulgar y ruidosa, aunque, ¿qué puedes esperar de alguien con esos padres?

—Es una suerte que Slytherin aún se mantenga puro —interpuso por primera vez el muchacho.

—Por supuesto. Gracias al cielo todavía le queda algo de dignidad a esta miserable institución.

Sirius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar las ganas de levantarse e irse.

—… Aunque para serte sincera hay algunos que deshonran el buen nombre de nuestra casa. Siempre tiene que haber una oveja negra.

¿Ovejas negras en Slytherin? Sirius quiso soltar una carcajada pero se mordió la lengua y reprimió el impulso.

—Ooohh, ya lo creo chicas, con bellezas como ustedes es imposible no perder la cabeza.

—¡Sirius! Eres igual de terrible que Regulus —dijo la rubia con una risita tonta.

—Apuesto a que pasan toda clase de cosas interesantes en los dormitorios de Slytherin —aventuró él con tono seductor.

Las adolescentes se miraron entre sí y soltaron a reír de manera sugerente.

—Bueno, justo hace unos días Lucida y yo platicábamos lo divertido que sería que un chico nos visitara. ¡Estamos tan solas! —dijo con un puchero.

—¿Un Gryffindor en territorio de Slytherin? Temo que no podría ni siquiera llegar a la sala común, tengo bastantes enemigos… —dijo Sirius aparentando desilusión.

—No te preocupes, nosotras podemos hacer que pases sin que nadie se dé cuenta. En especial Malfoy.

—Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa fuera o molestando a ese chico raro de pelo negro… mmhh, ¿cómo se llama? Ya sabes, ese fenómeno que siempre anda leyendo libros de pociones…

Por primera vez, Sirius prestó atención.

—Ahm… Creo que algo así como… ¿Slate? ¿Ser-uhm… Servus Slate? ¿Snail?

La muchacha rubia puso los ojos en blanco y movió la mano restándole importancia.

—Como sea, Lucida. Siempre anda tras él, no se fastidia de torturarlo. Hasta le mató a la rana asquerosa que tenía.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sirius con interés.

—Sí. Hace dos días estaban los dos en la sala común. Malfoy tenía una rana en la mano y le decía al chico que le prestara a su mascota para un experimento, pero el chico le dijo que no era su mascota, que sólo la tenía para probar en ella los trabajos que les encargaban. Malfoy le dijo que entonces no le importaría lo que le pasara, así que sacó un frasco, puso a la rana en la mesa y le vertió encima el contenido.

—Fue el espectáculo más desagradable que puedas imaginar —dijo la pelirroja con una cara de asco. —La rana se convulsionó ahí mismo y vomitó algo amarillo.

—No, eso no fue lo más desagradable. Lo que más nos impresionó a los que estábamos ahí fue que el chico no hizo nada, se quedó ahí inmóvil viendo al animal morirse. Malfoy sólo sonreía. Te juro que el chico tenía la cara más imperturbable que he visto, sus ojos eran absolutamente fríos… Merlín, hablando de fenómenos…

Sirius guardó silencio. Eso era lo que había pasado. Malfoy era un hijo de puta sin duda. Maldito riquillo malcriado psicópata.

—O sea, ¿qué clase de bicho raro es? Tomó a la rana y se la llevó de vuelta a su dormitorio, de seguro todavía la tiene ahí entre sus cosas, bueno, las pocas que tiene —se burló la rubia. —Es obvio que es un muerto de hambre por esas túnicas andrajosas.

—No me hagas hablar de su aspecto. ¿Qué no sabe lo que es un baño? Es un fenómeno demacrado con ese pelo grasiento y esa horrible nariz. As-co.

De repente Sirius sintió una honda repulsión por las dos muchachas de Slytherin. Necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia.

—Bien, se me hace tarde para mi próxima clase, debo irme.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijeron desilusionadas.

—Temo que sí, McGonagall es muy estricta en cuanto a la puntualidad.

Sirius se levantó y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

—Oh, bueno, ¿cuándo irás a visitarnos?

—Yo les mando una lechuza —dijo Sirius alejándose sin voltearlas a ver.

—Hasta luego, Sirius.

—Adiós, Lucilda.

—¡Uhm, es Lucida! —alcanzó a gritar la muchacha al adolescente que salía.

—Lo que sea —respondió Sirius con su usual cinismo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó de pie unos segundos antes de sacar la lengua y hacer gestos de repugnancia para luego huir escaleras abajo como si lo persiguiera un dementor.

—¿Qué pasó, Padfoot?

Remus veía a Sirius con un gesto de extrañeza. Había vuelto de su cita de peor humor que antes, lo que era francamente preocupante pues las chicas siempre lograban resolver cualquier inquietud que tuviera. No había dicho nada durante el transcurso de la clase desconcertando un poco a McGonagall y ahora la tenía nerviosa. Supervisaba a un alumno de Hufflepuff pero con frecuencia echaba rápidos vistazos al grupo de Gryffindors.

—¿No cumplieron tus expectativas?

—Son de Slytherin, ¿qué podías esperar? —dijo James con indiferencia.

Sin saber por qué, Sirius se sintió irritado ante la observación.

—Claro, son traicioneros y no sirven para nada, ¿por qué querríamos juntarnos con las malditas serpientes? —soltó con sarcasmo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo. —No me hagas caso, Prongsy, me levanté con el pie izquierdo.

—Sé qué podría reanimarte —dijo James con una sonrisa traviesa que Sirius no alcanzó a ver.

—¿Mmh? —respondió Sirius distraído y fijó la mirada en las mesas de adelante. El salón se hallaba sumergido en un controlado bullicio de pláticas y el encantamiento del día. Sus ojos se detuvieron en John McMillan quien luchaba sin éxito por convertir a su hurón dormido en una silla, a su lado, Severus Snape lo observaba con un gesto de fastidio. Sirius ladeó la cabeza. Se preguntó cómo es que Snape podía controlar sus emociones tan bien, es decir, si bien era irascible —una bomba de tiempo— lo que hacía endemoniadamente divertido fastidiarlo, en muchas situaciones era una estatua de piedra, su pálido rostro se volvía inescrutable y podía lanzar una mirada capaz de congelar el mismo infierno. La primera vez que los mandaron a la oficina del director, Sirius había sudado frío y casi se vomitó; Snape, por el contrario, no había lucido preocupado en absoluto, fue como si hubiera entrado a una clase más. Era obvio que para Snape demostrar sus emociones significaba debilidad, lo que quedaba más que constatado por el incidente con Malfoy. Bien, quizá Sirius odiara a Snape, pero en esta ocasión sentía el vergonzoso orgullo de que el Slytherin no le hubiera dado la satisfacción al imbécil de Malfoy de verlo afectado por la muerte de su mascota.

—Espera, no, McGonagall está mirando a cada instante…

—Por eso hay que…

—No deberías…

—¿Qué dices…? ¿Y si en vez de eso…?

Sirius parpadeó un poco al ser apartado de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios murmuraban Prongs y Moony?

—_Oppugno_ —susurró James.

Sirius vio con sorpresa cómo el hurón de McMillan despertaba de golpe con un espantoso chillido y se lanzaba sobre Snape. Asustado por el repentino ataque, el adolescente no tuvo tiempo de agarrar su varita y cayó aparatosamente de la silla con el animal en la cara. El estallido de risas y burlas no se hizo esperar y McGonagall volteó sobresaltada para encontrarse con el estudiante gritando en el suelo tratando con desesperación de deshacerse del pequeño mamífero. Sin perder tiempo, la profesora agitó su varita y el hurón saltó como pinchado dejando libre a su presa. Snape se sentó enseguida frotándose el rostro lleno de rasguños.

—¡Eh, por fin agarraste un poco de color, Snivellus! —jadeó James entre risas.

Las carcajadas se redoblaron y McGonagall les dirigió una mirada iracunda.

—¡Sr. Black! ¡Fuera de mi clase!

Atónito, Sirius se levantó con rapidez de su silla tratando de defenderse. ¡No había hecho nada, ni siquiera se había reído!

—¡Fuera! —lo cortó.

—¡Pe-pero profesora-!

—¡Fuera, dije! ¡Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Sirius se quedó callado y cerró los puños pasando de la perplejidad al enojo. De súbito metió sus cosas en la bolsa con violencia y se volteó hacia su amigo.

—Bien, muchas gracias por eso, James —le siseó colérico con los dientes apretados provocando que los tres se callaran al instante. Luego se marchó intempestivamente sin ver que el color se le había ido de la cara a James, o que Remus había quedado helado y Peter nervioso; sin embargo, en especial no se dio cuenta que Snape había seguido todo con una inusual expresión de extrañeza.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sé que Lucius Malfoy es cinco o seis años mayor que los demás, de hecho, creo que estaba en séptimo cuando Snape apenas entró a la escuela; pero para efectos de este fic lo coloqué sólo un año adelante. Además, tenía que estar, digo, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de que saliera el muy maldito.<strong>


	4. Casi normal

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casi normal<strong>

Cuando Sirius no se presentó al almuerzo, James y los demás decidieron ir a buscarlo a los dormitorios.

—_Alea jacta est_.

El retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y los chicos atravesaron el umbral. La sala común se hallaba casi desierta por lo que enseguida localizaron la figura de Sirius hundida en una poltrona frente a la chimenea. Los amigos se dirigieron hacia él y tomaron asiento en un sofá cercano.

—Hey —saludó James.

—Hey —contestó Sirius sin dejar de ver el fuego que crepitaba.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

—Así que… le dije a McGonagall que yo lancé el hechizo a Snape.

Sirius recostó su cabeza de lado para ver a James. El enojo se le había bajado y ahora sentía un poco de culpa por su amigo.

—Uhm… gracias… Y… disculpa… por lo de antes…

James asintió.

—Sé que… he estado un poco malhumorado últimamente…

—¿Malhumorado? Comparado contigo un hipogrifo con rabia es más simpático.

Sirius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara ante la comparación.

—Idiota.

—Estúpido —respondió James y ambos rieron. Remus y Peter suspiraron relajados.

—¿Quidditch?

—Después de comer —aseguró Sirius.

La práctica de quidditch había sido exhaustiva por no decir frustrante. El clima se había mostrado inclemente con los jugadores y se habían enganchado en una discusión con el equipo de Hufflepuff por una confusión en los horarios de uso del campo. Además, ese día se había integrado una nueva golpeadora al equipo, Deanna Gray, de quinto año y aunque era ágil y muy entusiasta, aún necesitaba mucho entrenamiento, sobre todo en ese tipo de condiciones climáticas, pues en un par de ocasiones la lluvia le impidió ver su objetivo y la bludger casi terminó golpeando a Sirius.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre el campo cuando terminaron. Los jugadores estaban agotados, sucios y mojados y de inmediato se dirigieron a los vestidores. Sirius sobrevolaba el área cuando distinguió una silueta negra que se escabullía por el sendero principal; no le tomó más de un instante darse cuenta de que se trataba de Snape. ¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa? ¿De nuevo a la charca? En definitva el Slytherin escogía los peores horarios para rondar los alrededores del castillo, aunque se imaginó que eran los más apropiados si no quería que lo descubrieran. Sirius descendió y entró directo a los vestidores donde James terminaba de cambiarse.

—Brrr, me estoy congelando. Odio que llueva, no puedo esperar a llegar a la torre.

—¿Y Moony? —preguntó Sirius.

—Ya se fue, dijo que nos esperaría en la sala común. Quiere empezar la asignación de Herbología de una vez. Yo, por mi parte… —dijo mientras se ponía un suéter— quiero ir a ver a Lily.

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco, ¿tarea? La sola idea de quedarse encerrado en la sala común con Remus en silencio escribiendo sin parar y Peter blandiendo la varita repitiendo _aguamenti_ como disco rayado no era para nada atractiva. La sensación de asfixia lo inundó otra vez. En ese momento le parecía mil veces mejor ir a averiguar en qué andaba Snape. El súbito pensamiento lo dejó inmóvil. Espiar a Snivellus quizá lo entretendría un rato, tal vez ahora sí se animaría a meterle un buen susto.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Uh, no —respondió y se sentó en la banca a quitarse las botas.

—Te espero.

—Ahm… no, no te preocupes, dijiste que vas a ver a Evans, ¿no?

—Claro, pero todavía debe estar ocupada en las actividades del club.

—Bueno, de todas maneras… Si quieres adelántate.

—No, ya te dije que no hay problema.

—No tienes que esperarme, Prongs, no tengo cinco años…

James se apoyó en los lockers y miró con curiosidad a Sirius quien exprimía un calcetín empapado. El muchacho de ojos grises evadía la mirada del capitán del equipo fingiéndose muy atareado en zafar las agujetas de la otra bota.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó James sin rodeos.

—Por ahí —respondió Sirius restándole importancia, sabía que mientras más negara algo, más insistiría James. —Sólo quiero ir a dar una vuelta.

—Ah… ¿Con quién?

—Ya veremos, aún no está decidido.

James soltó una risita y se adelantó para darle unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

—Luego me cuentas.

—Siempre lo hago —dijo sin verlo.

Luego de que James se fue, Sirius se terminó de cambiar y salió de la tienda. Vigilando sus pasos, se salió de la vereda para internarse sin demora en el bosque. Una vez fuera de vista, adoptó su forma canina y se puso tras la pista de Snape. No estaba familiarizado con esa parte de los alrededores, en especial de noche; cuando salía con sus amigos siempre se movían dentro del área del Sauce Boxeador, que quedaba del otro lado del castillo, por eso era que nunca habían sabido nada de los hábitos de Snape. Sirius bajó la nariz y olfateó con intensidad la hierba hasta que captó el singular aroma; sin ningún problema, trotó en dirección a la charca donde en efecto encontró al muchacho sentado en la arena.

Esa noche no había luna y todo estaba sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad; sin embargo, para los ojos de Sirius eso no representaba ningún problema, su aguda vista distinguía a la perfección lo que lo rodeaba, era la oportunidad perfecta para asustar a Snape, ni siquiera sabría qué lo atacó. Ávido por la emoción, el perro negro se agazapó preparándose para sorprender a su presa; no obstante, falló en darse cuenta que las lluvias habían dejado inestable el terreno y al avanzar, sus patas pisaron en falso provocando un deslizamiento. Sirius intentó retroceder, pero el lodo y las piedras lo arrastraron con ellos.

—_Oh, no, no, no, no, no…_

Presa del pánico, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo rodara sin control hacia abajo. Un chillido de dolor escapó de él cuando su pata trasera derecha aterrizó en una mala posición y se fisuró.

—_¡Aaaahh, mierda!_

—_¡Lumos!_

El perro sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando vio venir a Snape directo hacia él. ¡Por ningún motivo podía dejar que lo atrapara! Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la lesión lo obligó a caer de nuevo arrancándole un doloroso lamento. Eso era, estaba perdido. Bien, si pretendía lastimarlo, aunque sea le arrancaría la mano o un dedo. Sirius cerró los ojos cuando el otro chico se inclinó a su lado y esperó lo peor.

—_¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría a completa merced del maldito murciélago?_

—Sshhh, no te asustes —habló Severus con una voz tan suave y tranquilizadora que dejó en completo shock a Sirius.

—_¿Eehhh? ¿Qué chingad-?_

Una afectuosa caricia en el cuello fue la que terminó por ponerle la mente en blanco. ¿En realidad estaba sucediendo eso? Cuando Snape tocó la pata herida, el dolor latigueó en su cuerpo devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—_¡Aaauch! ¡Con cuidado, bastardo!_

—Perdón, sólo revisaba a ver qué tan grave es.

Sirius volteó a ver al Slytherin y por primera vez en su vida, quedó perplejo ante la cara del muchacho: su habitual expresión hosca ahora estaba relajada y sus ojos negros reflejaban… ¿preocupación? Parecía casi como si fuera… normal. Podía percibir todavía una gran barrera en esa mirada de ónice, pero en definitiva era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado, abismalmente diferente.

—_Ferula_.

De la varita de Severus brotaron unas vendas blancas que envolvieron con firmeza la pata y la inmovilizaron. Sirius vio la luz de la varita extinguirse y que la guardaran en la túnica. Para su sorpresa, Snape lo tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó sin ninguna dificultad; después de asegurarlo bien, trepó por la depresión y se metió en la vereda para regresar al castillo. Sirius estaba un poco impresionado de que ni siquiera resollara, es decir, él era un perro bastante grande, no tan grande como un danés pero mínimo debía pesar unos 40 kilos, y el enclenque Snape lo cargó todo el camino hasta la entrada sin sudar. Cuando atravesaron las puertas principales, torcieron a la izquierda por un pasillo lateral vacío que daba a los jardines. Las antorchas ardían con fuerza revelando la nula presencia humana en las proximidades y Sirius se sintió aliviado, no era prudente encontrarse con nadie. Después de caminar unos minutos, el alivio dio paso al miedo al darse cuenta de que era llevado a la enfermería.

—_¡Argh! Madame Pomfrey se va a dar cuenta de que no soy un perro de verdad y si este idiota se entera, ya puedo ir haciendo mis maletas para regresar a casa. _

El animago se devanó los sesos pensando en una solución. En absoluto podía permitir que Pomfrey lo atendiera. Tal vez podría soltarse y escabullirse por los pasillos, así herido no tenía muchas oportunidades, pero la oscuridad y el conocer el lugar lo ayudarían a esconderse de Snape. Luego podría volver a su forma humana y regresar a la torre de Gryffindor, ya mañana inventaría algo para ir a la enfermería y que lo curaran. Sí, era un buen plan, sólo necesitaba agitarse como si tuviera miedo para que lo pusiera en el suelo y ahí es cuando aprovecharía para salir corriendo, o más bien cojeando.

—¿Severus?

Un intenso terror paralizó el cuerpo entero del animal y sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo. Aún antes de que Snape volteara, Sirius sabía perfectamente que esa voz le pertenecía a ningún otro más que a Dumbledore.


	5. Que pases muy buenas noches, Severus

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Que pases muy buenas noches, Severus<strong>

Sirius Black estaba frito. Muerto, acabado_, _finito, difunto_._ El director llamaría a sus padres, les diría que era un animago no registrado y que debía ser expulsado de la escuela. Sus padres a su vez le dirían que era una vergüenza para la familia Black —como si no lo hubiera sido antes o le importara en lo más mínimo— y le prohibirían volver a ver a sus amigos. Desolado y sin opciones, tendría que despedirse de Hogwarts y terminar la escuela en casa. ¡Merlín, su vida sería un tormento! ¡Condenado a cumplir las atroces tradiciones de la familia Black, vagaría como un muñeco sin alma dentro de las cuatro paredes de la eterna mansión, oscura fortaleza sofocante que carcomería su humanidad y le arrancaría la voz enterrándola en las profundas catacumbas del olvido!... De acuerdo, exageraba, aunque lo sacaran del colegio no regresaría a Grimmauld Place, ya estaba harto de sus padres… Tal vez la familia de James podría acogerlo en todo caso…

—Director.

El anciano mago caminó hacia ellos con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Su rostro era cordial y curioso cuando se detuvo frente a los estudiantes.

—Es un perro precioso el que llevas ahí, Severus. ¿Es tuyo?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Lo encontré afuera. Creo que se rompió una pata y lo llevaba a la enfermería.

—Ah, ya veo, eso es muy gentil de tu parte, muchacho. Nunca te he visto con alguna mascota, ¿te gustan los perros?

—Sí —musitó sin darle importancia.

Dumbledore sonrió y rascó a Sirius tras la oreja.

—_¿Qué hace? ¿Me está torturando? Es eso, ¿verdad? Me está torturando antes de descubrirme_ —pensó angustiado.

—Es raro tener animales perdidos en Hogwarts y no me parece que haya venido desde Hogsmeade. Tengo la impresión de que este es un perro muy especial —dijo el director mirando a Sirius directo a los ojos.

—_Lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, ¿por qué no habría de saberlo? ¿Por qué me tortura así? Es venganza, venganza por todas las bromas y lo que le he hecho a Snivellus. Como aquella vez que hice que le crecieran los dientes enfrente de Evans, o como cuando le teñí el pelo de verde, o cuando eché las uñas de troll en su poción y su caldero explotó…_ —siguió divagando en la kilométrica lista de martirios.

—Veo que invocaste el _ferula_ en su herida.

—Para que le doliera lo menos posible, espero que Madame Pomfrey lo pueda curar.

—Seguro que sí…

—_¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que me lleve a la enfermería?_

—… Desafortunadamente Madame Pomfrey tiene una emergencia que está atendiendo, un problema con unas pociones de amor mal preparadas, me parece.

La raquítica esperanza que había aparecido en la mente de Sirius desapareció en un instante.

—Sin embargo, no hay de qué preocuparse, muchacho, yo lo curaré. Bájalo al suelo si eres tan amable.

Sirius se estremeció al ver que Severus obedecía la petición de Dumbledore.

—_¡No me bajes, no me bajes, no me bajes!_

—Parece muy nervioso —dijo algo inquieto el adolescente al sentir la lucha del perro.

—Es normal, las situaciones en las que nos vemos envueltos gracias a nuestras imprudencias siempre nos ponen nerviosos —contestó el director sin un tinte de malicia en su voz aunque Sirius luego jurara que sí lo había. El hombre entonces sacó su varita y la apuntó directo a Sirius. El perro negro cerró los ojos y se preparó con solemnidad como si fuera a ser ejecutado por un pelotón de magos.

—_Yo, Sirius Black, lego mi escoba y mis cosas de quidditch a James Potter, la colección de libros que me heredó mi abuelo a Remus J. Lupin, mis bromas de Zonko a Peter Pettigrew, el baúl bajo mi cama a mi hermano Regulus…_

Retomar su forma humana completamente desnuda frente a Severus Snape y el director del colegio no era con exactitud algo digno, pero en realidad ahora no podía darse el lujo de quejarse.

—_Os reparo_.

Un singular calor invadió el pecho del cánido, una sensación que se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus orejas y su cola, en unos segundos y con un ligero ¡pop!, el hueso fisurado regresó a su estado normal.

—… _Y mis revistas de "Hechiceras pechugonas"-¿Qué?_

—Ahí está, mucho mejor.

Sirius abrió los ojos y miró a Dumbledore. Luego a Snape y por último a él mismo. Aún tenía la forma de un perro. Incrédulo, acercó su hocico a su pata y la lamió, no podía creer que la habían sanado. Con ciertas reservas se puso de pie y asentó la extremidad en el suelo frío, todavía le dolía pero ya no era insoportable. Así tal vez podría salir corriendo y… Desechó de inmediato la idea en cuanto advirtió la forma en que lo miraba Dumbledore. No estaba molesto, pero no quería arriesgarse a provocarlo. Retrocedió unos pasos y se tambaleó.

—Perdona, muchacho —Sirius no supo si le hablaba a él o a Snape— no soy tan bueno como Madame Pomfrey, aunque no es nada que una noche de buen descanso no termine de aliviar.

—Ahora puedes regresar a casa —murmuró el Slytherin acariciándole la cabeza.

—A decir verdad, Severus, ya es muy tarde y me preocupa dejar a un animal solo como éste en una noche lluviosa. Podría perder el rastro de vuelta a casa y lastimarse de nuevo.

—_¡No, no! ¡Sé a dónde ir, no me pierdo!_

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si por hoy te lo llevaras contigo a tu dormitorio. Dijiste que te gustan los perros, asumo que no será un problema cuidarlo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y Sirius sintió que le habían cambiado la sangre por agua helada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le acababa de pedir a Snape que se lo llevara a su dormitorio? ¿A los calabozos? ¿A los calabozos de Slytherin? Un escalofrío subió por toda su columna haciendo que se le erizara el pelo del lomo.

—Uhm… no sé… es un poco grande…

Sirius volteó a ver esperanzado a Snape. El adolescente se mordía el labio inferior indeciso.

—_¡Sí, soy muy grande, no voy a caber! ¡Y-y-y no te voy a dejar dormir, ladro mucho! ¡Y-y-y-y tengo pulgas! ¡Y huelo mal!_

El hombre sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y pareció haber leído los pensamientos del animago porque dijo:

—No te preocupes, muchacho, estoy seguro que tu nuevo amigo exhibirá más que una conducta ejemplar mientras esté contigo y te obedecerá _en todo_ —remató clavándole la mirada a Sirius.

—_¡Oh, por favor! ¿No podría mejor expulsarme ahora mismo? ¡Empacaré mi baúl sin demora y me iré en el primer expreso sin decir nada! ¡Nunca volverá a oír de mí!_ —imploró.

—Bien… —farfulló Severus encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espléndido, espléndido —dijo risueño. —Ahora, si me permites, debo regresar a atender otros asuntos que requieren de mi personal atención.

El desgarbado adolescente volvió a tomar en sus brazos al perro antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo que el viejo mago aprovechó para darle unas gentiles palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Que pases muy buenas noches, Severus. Tú también, Mutt.

Para horror de Sirius, Snape se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Por encima del hombro del Slytherin miró desesperado al director.

—_¡Por favor, profesor, no deje que me lleve! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer, se lo juro! ¡Ayúdemeeeeeeee!_

Pero Dumbledore no pareció conmovido en lo más mínimo y sólo le ofreció una perspicaz sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Dumbledore siempre me ha parecido un personaje fascinante, siento que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, y posee un talento especial para complicar (es decir, joder) las situaciones de los personajes. La verdad es que es un viejito temible jajajaja<strong>

**Disculpen el corto, cortísimo capítulo; pero para que no digan que soy tan maldita, les dejo un fragmento del que sigue (que no es corto).**

(...)Lucius Malfoy avanzó hacia ellos con deliberada calma. Las chicas rieron y le dirigieron miradas seductoras. El adolescente de séptimo parecía una visión en su túnica negra, el rubio cabello platinado atado con una cinta de seda negra resplandecía bajo la luz de las antorchas y sus ojos de color lapislázuli eran tan intensos que parecían sobrenaturales.

—¿Qué hace este perro aquí? No están permitidos los animales grandes —dijo echándole una mirada de desprecio al animago.

—No hay problema, Malfoy, recibimos una nota del director autorizando la estadía del perro —intervino una de las chicas.

—Ah, Dumbledore siempre tiene ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

Lucius forzó una sonrisa y despidió a las muchachas con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

—Quizá éste sí aguante mis mezclas, ¿no crees? Tengo muchas más cuya efectividad necesito verificar —dijo deteniéndose frente a Snape.

El perro gruñó mostrando sus largos colmillos.

—_Adelante, Malfoy, dame el gusto_ —lo retó con una mirada feroz.

—Tiene espíritu, me gusta —dijo sin amedrentarse. —Como su dueño, parece que tiene potencial, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el espíritu debe ser _roto_ —ronroneó a la vez que alargaba la mano.

Causando el sobresalto de Severus, Sirius ladró violentamente e intentó morder a Lucius quien quitó su mano con rapidez justo a tiempo para salvar los dedos.

—_¡Intenta tocarme una vez más, imbécil y te arranco la cabeza!_

—¡Deberías ponerle una correa al saco de pulgas! —dijo colérico.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Snape con su usual indiferencia recobrada en un instante(...)


	6. El perro en las mazmorras

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>El perro en las mazmorras<strong>

El descenso a las mazmorras era intricado y oscuro, el aire todavía más frío y la humedad calaba hasta los huesos. Si bien había numerosas antorchas y pebeteros, a Sirius no le parecían suficientes, había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba y lo ponía inquieto. Por fin, después de bajar un largo tramo de escaleras gastadas, llegaron a la entrada de Slytherin custodiada por el retrato ensangrentado de un personaje en un paisaje oscuro que le puso los pelos de punta a Sirius.

—_Ira vehementi_.

La figura del cuadro se movió hacia adelante como verificando sus identidades, parecía que alguien le había pasado algún líquido disolvente porque su cara estaba horriblemente deformada. Sirius se encogió en los brazos de Snape.

—_¿Qué clase de enfermo pone un retrato así?_

Después de unos segundos, la pintura se abrió sin decir nada. El muchacho pasó el quicio de la entrada y bajó los tres escalones hacia la sala común. A diferencia del exterior, el enorme lugar era cálido y estaba lleno de estandartes de la casa, cráneos decorativos en las paredes, mesas para trabajar y sillones frente a la chimenea; en realidad no era muy diferente a la torre de Gryffindor, excepto que toda la iluminación era verde y los muebles de cuero negro y detalles en cristalería eran en extremo lujosos.

—_Bueno… no está tan mal._

De repente le dieron ganas de reír al recordar los múltiples rumores en que se decían que en los calabozos de Slytherin había instrumentos de tortura, monstruos y artefactos oscuros. Nadie perteneciente a la casa lo había desmentido, por supuesto que era más entretenido que los demás creyeran eso.

—¡Qué lindo! ¿Ya lo viste?

Sirius y Severus pegaron un respingo al escuchar la estridente voz aguda de una atractiva chica que se levantaba de una de las mesas y era seguida por sus dos amigas.

—¡Eres una preciosura! —chilló una mientras le agarraba el hocico al perro.

Las tres hermosas adolescentes revolotearon emocionadas alrededor del feliz cánido quien no se hizo del rogar y se dio a querer con su mejor actitud.

—¡Tienes la cara más tierna que he visto!

—¿Quién es un buen chico, quién es un buen chico?

—Tienes un perro tan bonito… uh… disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Snape —respondió receloso.

—Oh, Snape, no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes.

—Sí, siete años ensimismada en tu reflejo tienden a hacer que olvides el mundo a tu alrededor —le aclaró con frialdad provocando que la muchacha se incomodara.

Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Ahí estaba la cara hosca y seria que conocía tan bien. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Llevaba cargado prácticamente un imán para las chicas y el muchacho no era capaz de aprovechar la oportunidad; en vez de eso, se ocupaba de ahuyentarlas con su usual hurañía. O de plano no sabía cómo comportarse ante una mujer o era gay.

—_Que simplón._

—Veo que ya conseguiste otro conejillo de indias, Severus.

El perro sintió cómo el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba ante la voz, su abrazo se volvió más fuerte y lo estrujó contra su pecho sacándole el aire.

—_¡Agh, me ahogas, idiota!_

—Lucius —su tono era tranquilo mas no cordial.

Lucius Malfoy avanzó hacia ellos con deliberada calma. Las chicas rieron y le dirigieron miradas seductoras. El adolescente de séptimo parecía una visión en su túnica negra, el rubio cabello platinado atado con una cinta de seda negra resplandecía bajo la luz de las antorchas y sus ojos de color lapislázuli eran tan intensos que parecían sobrenaturales.

—¿Qué hace este perro aquí? No están permitidos los animales grandes —dijo echándole una mirada de desprecio al animago.

—No hay problema, Malfoy, recibimos una nota del director autorizando la estadía del perro —intervino una de las chicas.

—Ah, Dumbledore siempre tiene ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

Lucius forzó una sonrisa y despidió a las muchachas con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

—Quizá éste sí aguante mis mezclas, ¿no crees? Tengo muchas más cuya efectividad necesito verificar —dijo deteniéndose frente a Snape.

El perro gruñó mostrando sus largos colmillos.

—_Adelante, Malfoy, dame el gusto_ —lo retó con una mirada feroz.

—Tiene espíritu, me gusta —dijo sin amedrentarse. —Como su dueño, parece que tiene potencial, pero antes de alcanzarlo, el espíritu debe ser _roto_ —ronroneó a la vez que alargaba la mano.

Causando el sobresalto de Severus, Sirius ladró violentamente e intentó morder a Lucius quien quitó su mano con rapidez justo a tiempo para salvar los dedos.

—_¡Intenta tocarme una vez más, imbécil y te arranco la cabeza!_

—¡Deberías ponerle una correa al saco de pulgas! —dijo colérico.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Snape con su usual indiferencia recobrada en un instante.

El pálido adolescente dejó a Lucius furioso y continuó su camino hacia su habitación. Después de atravesar la puerta, Severus bajó al animago al piso. Sirius se sacudió y le echó una mirada al amplio calabozo. Dispuestas en paredes opuestas y de manera alternada, estaban cuatro camas con columnas y dosel, en las paredes y los alrededores había banderas, mantas y pósters, y junto a cada cama había un ropero y una mesita de noche. Observó que una cama estaba bastante ordenada mientras que las otras dos estaban revueltas con ropa y cosas tiradas en el suelo; la cuarta, en la esquina, lucía muy adusta y pulcra.

—_Cinco galeones a que esa del rincón es la tuya, Snivellus, tiene tu misma personalidad divertida._

Con un bostezo, Sirius se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con Snape pegado a la puerta. El muchacho estaba en una posición extraña, como inclinado hacia adelante; se cubría la boca con una mano y el estómago con la otra, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con fuerza, parecía asustado. Sirius arrugó la frente y lo observó con detenimiento.

—_Genial, ahora te está dando un ataque de pánico… No, no estás asustado… te estás… ¿riendo?_

El perro se sentó desconcertado. Las veces que lo había visto "reírse" era cuando lograba vengarse de los Marauders, y no eran con exactitud carcajadas sino amplias muecas de perversa satisfacción. No obstante, esta risa era diferente, no era cruel y en definitiva tenía que ser la más rara que hubiera escuchado, como si estuviera luchando para no dejarla escapar libremente. Bueno, viniendo de Snape no podía esperar otra cosa.

—_Fenómeno._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico recuperara la compostura y, alisando su túnica, fue hacia su cama prodigándole en su paso una leve caricia a Sirius en el hocico.

—Gracias.

—_Sí, sí, no lo hice por ti._

Sirius lo siguió a la esquina y se puso a oler el lugar. Las paredes estaban desprovistas de cualquier adorno o banderín relacionado con la casa y la escuela y por contraste con el resto de la habitación, le daba un aspecto bastante solitario y aislado. Severus se arrodilló frente a su baúl y después de registrar con afán, sacó una botellita roja que sostuvo a contraluz. El perro lo vio un poco inquieto, sabía por experiencia propia que su habilidad en pociones era indiscutible… y peligrosa.

—Ven aquí.

Sirius no se movió.

—Ven —volvió a repetir con voz amable.

—_Estás pendejo, me estoy cagando de miedo._

El Slytherin se levantó y fue hacia Sirius quien quiso huir, pero su intento se vio frustrado por la adolorida lesión y no pudo hacer mucho cuando el muchacho lo tomó del cuello para vaciarle con rapidez el contenido del frasco. El pánico desapareció al darse cuenta que se había llenado de espuma y burbujas blancas.

Snape agitó su varita y al instante todo desapareció. Sirius parpadeó confundido, ¿lo acababan de bañar?

—Listo —dijo retirándose.

—_¿Ya no estoy sucio? _—se olió la entrepierna. —_¡Ni apesto! Oh, mi pelo está tan suave…_

Su pelaje se sentía esponjado y sin los típicos nudos que se le formaban después de sus correrías, incluso olía muy bien, a toronjas recién exprimidas, piñas maduras y plátanos al sol.

—_Bueno, supongo que no todas sus pociones son venenosas._

Snape había vuelto a inclinarse en el fondo del baúl y ahora sacaba una muda de ropa. Sirius se acercó un poco más confiado y con interés para ver qué tipo de cosas habría en la valija. Fue un poco desilusionante porque sólo halló ropa, libros y unos cuantos objetos personales sin importancia.

—_¿En serio? ¿No tienes whisky de fuego, porno o algo remotamente divertido?_

La túnica negra cayó con un ruido seco y Sirius levantó la vista. Severus estaba aflojando el nudo de su corbata a la vez que se zafaba los zapatos, cuando se sacó el suéter por la cabeza y se empezó a desabotonar la camisa, Sirius volteó hacia otro lado.

—_Ugh, esto va a ser más espantoso que aquella vez que James y yo nos escapamos a Tijuana a ver aquel show erótico del burro._

Sin embargo, el constante ruido del roce de la ropa empezó a despertar su curiosidad, ¿qué tanto podía llevar puesto? Muy a pesar suyo, viró titubeante hacia donde Snape estaba.

—_Otro trauma más que reprimir… como si quisiera ver su raquítico, huesudo y escuálido-_

Severus Snape no estaba para nada escuálido, muy al contrario de lo que Sirius se hubiera podido imaginar —y no es que alguna vez lo haya hecho—, el cuerpo imberbe del adolescente era sin duda bastante delgado aunque al mismo tiempo esbelto, de líneas proporcionadas y firmes; los hombros no eran muy anchos, pero armonizaban con los finos trazos de su espalda; tenía el estómago liso y cuando se inclinó a recoger su ropa, formó un estético arco. ¿Quién iba a adivinar el tipo de físico que tenía este chico que usaba capas y capas de ropa y caminaba siempre encogido y con el pelo grasiento en la cara? Quién sabe, quizá ya estaba por fin alcanzando la pubertad.

—_De hecho tiene cuerpo de buscador, es delgado y bastante ágil, con un poco de entrenamiento no dudo que le daría problemas a Prongs _—rió para sus adentros ante la tonta ocurrencia. —_Seguro que le daría diarrea si lo viera en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin._

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y siguió mirando. Severus se había dejado los pantalones y estaba sacando algo del ropero. Sirius enarcó las cejas al apreciar con nitidez la piel increíblemente pálida, casi parecía porcelana fina, ni la chica más hermosa con la que había estado poseía ese tono tan níveo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si sería tan suave al tacto como se veía. Entonces notó algo peculiar que le produjo un escalofrío: la piel tenía cicatrices y marcas que se extendían a los brazos y le cruzaban el torso; algunas se veían viejas y otras no tanto, pero la vista era preocupante.

—_Merlín, ¿quién le hizo eso?_

Snape tomó por fin su ropa y se volvió al perro.

—Quédate aquí, no tardo… Quieto… ahí… uhm, en el piso… —vaciló, parecía no saber cómo dar una orden.

—_Sí, ya entendí, quieto, no soy retrasado._

El muchacho salió por una puerta lateral y Sirius se subió a la cama de un brinco para asomarse por la ventana. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no podía distinguir mucho, pero dada la posición de las mazmorras y el lago, supuso que no se hallaría muy lejos del castillo. Vio algunas almenas y torres a lo lejos y trató de adivinar cuál era la de Gryffindor. Sin éxito y aburrido, bajó las patas del alféizar y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama para luego empezar a rascar la colcha tratando de hacerla más confortable; algunas hilos se le atoraron en las uñas y se escaparon de la tela formando un cálido nido en el que se acostó.

—_Ups, no vas a estar contento, Snape, pero el suelo es frío y de por sí tu dormitorio parece un maldito congelador _—pensó a la vez que se rascaba el cuello con una pata. —_¡Aaahhh, me pica!... ¿Qué es eso que salió volando?... ¿Qué tal? Parece que sí tengo pulgas después de todo._

Unos veinte minutos después, el joven Slytherin regresó a la habitación recién bañado y totalmente vestido. Al ver el desastre en su cama, le echó una mirada de enojo al perro y murmuró algo. A continuación sacó un libro de su bolsa y se sentó en el suelo a leer. El silencio no duró mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos chicos. Snape ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlos y hundió más su larga nariz en el libro. Sirius los conocía de vista nada más, eran un par de idiotas que eran echados con frecuencia de clases por sus desmanes y altanerías. Los muchachos tampoco saludaron a Severus y se enfrascaron más en platicar sus proezas en voz alta. Conforme la conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más soez y subida de tono, Sirius empezó a gruñir irritado. Snape entonces alzó su varita, la agitó con una descuidada floritura y al instante el pequeño espacio quedó sumergido de nuevo en el más completo silencio. Sirius suspiró aún molesto, era increíble la falta de camaradería, hacía que el dormitorio se sintiera todavía más frío y que extrañara las pláticas y las bromas con sus amigos.

—Toma.

La voz de Severus hizo que volteara, el muchacho le estaba ofreciendo unas galletas que olían muy bien y el gruñido repentino de su estómago le recordó que no había cenado.

—_¿Nada más eso?_

—Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —le dijo al ver sus ojos desconsolados.

—_¿Todo lo que tienes? ¿Qué no cenas? ¿Te quieres matar de hambre y de paso a mí?_

Resignado, Sirius tomó las galletas y las comió sintiendo su estómago más vacío que antes. Severus continuó con su lectura. El animago no sabía qué hora era, el tiempo pasaba lento; casi prefería estar viendo a Remus hacer la tarea y a Peter repetir _aguamenti_ como desquiciado. Aburrido, se arrastró a la orilla de la cama para ver qué era lo que Snape leía con tanta dedicación. Se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrar el clásico libro de pociones sino un relato.

—"_En un establo que está casi a la sombra de la nueva iglesia de piedra, un hombre de ojos grises y barba gris, tendido entre el olor de los animales, humildemente busca la muerte como quien busca el sueño. El día, fiel a vastas leyes secretas, va desplazando y confundiendo las sombras en el pobre recinto; afuera están las tierras aradas y un zanjón cegado por hojas muertas y algún rastro de lobo en el barro negro donde empiezan los bosques. El hombre duerme y sueña, olvidado. El toque de oración lo despierta. En los reinos de Inglaterra el son de campanas ya es uno de los hábitos de la tarde, pero el hombre, de niño, ha visto la cara de Woden, el horror divino y la exultación, el torpe ídolo de madera recargado de monedas romanas y de vestiduras pesadas, el sacrificio de caballos, perros y prisioneros. Antes del alba morirá y con él morirán, y no volverán, las últimas imágenes inmediatas de los ritos paganos; el mundo será un poco más pobre cuando este sajón haya muerto…"—_leyó con curiosidad por encima de su hombro. —_Mmh, eso es interesante. ¿Quién iba a pensar que no sólo te interesan las Artes Oscuras, Snivellus?_

Sirius se acercó un poco más. Unos mechones negros rozaron su cara y automáticamente sintió disgusto al estar tan cerca del pelo grasiento, pero la inusual textura le hizo fijarse que en realidad no estaba grasiento, al menos no ahora que se acababa de bañar y además… tenía un olor bastante agradable que lo tranquilizaba. Olfateó con avidez tratando de identificar el aroma y unos cabellos entraron a su nariz haciéndolo estornudar ruidosamente. Severus volteó molesto al instante al ver su libro lleno de mocos.

—_Está bien, eso no fue a propósito… a diferencia de las otras veces… cuando… eh… te he… uhm…_

El animago perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo cuando se encontró tan de cerca con aquellos ojos negros abismales que lo veían con enojo. Nunca se los había topado de frente, claro que lo había visto a los ojos, pero nunca así. Eran casi hipnóticos, había algo en ellos tan peculiar e intrigante que lo hacía querer contemplarlos por largo tiempo.

Severus rompió el contacto visual un poco desconcertado por la intensa mirada gris del cánido, por un momento le habían parecido casi humanos y vagamente familiares. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza, quizá estaba cansado. Limpió el libro y se levantó.

—Hora de dormir —anunció y se quedó parado frente a su cama. —Bájate.

Sirius lo miró como si hubiera hablado _pársel_ y no se movió.

—Abajo.

—_Sí, no lo creo, Snivellus_ —resopló burlón.

El adolescente se quedó perplejo. Si no supiera que no era posible, habría jurado que el perro se rió de él. Impaciente, cansado y molesto, tomó al animal del cuello y empezó a tirar.

—¡Bájate!

—_¡No!_

—¡Los perros… no duermen… en… la cama! —jadeó llevándose a Sirius al suelo con todo y colcha. Snape aprovechó el momento para subirse él, pero de nada le sirvió el esfuerzo pues el animago saltó de nuevo a la cama. Una batalla campal empezó entre los dos, Severus empujando a Sirius quien se resistía y se volvía a trepar cada vez que lo tiraba.

—¡Bájate!

—_¡Oblígame!_

Después de varios minutos de lucha, Snape pataleó frustrado y gritó:

—¡Está bien!

Sirius le ladró en la cara con aire triunfal haciendo que se tapara los oídos.

—¡Perro necio! —murmuró furioso mientras recogía la colcha y se acomodaba de nuevo. —Obediente mi…

—_¡Vamos, Snivellus! Fue una pelea justa, ganó el mejor hombre, quiero decir, perro._

Sirius giró varias veces sobre sí mismo tratando de ablandar la superficie. El Slytherin lo miró de manera feroz hasta que se acostó junto a sus piernas.

—_Nox_ —pronunció moviendo su varita.

Las luces se extinguieron y ambos cerraron los ojos. Sirius estaba exhausto y sintió que el sueño se apoderaba con rapidez de él, apenas y si alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo suave de la voz de Severus.

—Buenas noches, Mutt.

—_Mutt… suena bien… Buenas… noches…_

* * *

><p><strong> N. de A. ¿La entrada a los calabozos es un muro falso? Mi memoria es muy mala y no tengo mis libros para verificarlo. Disculpen si es una metida de pata XD <strong>

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les esté gustando! Ya ven? Este capítulo no lo hice tan corto para que no me quemen en leña verde!**_  
><em>


	7. Mejor un sonorus

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mejor un <em>sonorus<em>**

Sirius Black no recordaba haber dormido más cómodo en toda su vida, después de las últimas semanas de noches inquietas e insomnio, había descansado como bendito. Estaba tan a gusto que casi no se movió. La cama debía tener un hechizo porque era muy suave y acogedora, además, ahí estaba de nuevo ese aroma tan placentero que calmaba sus ánimos. Empezó a restregar su nariz con suavidad y el olor se intensificó haciéndolo sentir feliz y relajado. Entonces escuchó un leve quejido debajo de él. Extrañado, abrió los ojos y para su asombro, se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba encima de Snape y frotaba el hocico contra su nuca.

—_¿En qué momento…?_

¡No tenía ningún recuerdo de habérsele subido encima durante la noche! Severus dormía a pierna suelta boca abajo con el cabello en la cara, aparentemente inafectado por el hecho de tener un enorme perro negro de 40 kilos en la espalda.

—_Oh, Merlín, creo que voy a vomitar…_ —empezó a hiperventilarse.

Snape abrió los párpados somnoliento, no tenía la menor gana de levantarse, la cama estaba tan tibia y afuera llovía con delicadeza… Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el reloj para ver la hora.

—¡Es tardísimo! —gritó de improviso y se levantó con tales bríos que, sin notarlo, aventó a Sirius por los aires. Trastabillando, abrió el armario y le dio un portazo en la cara al perro que todavía se dolía por el duro aterrizaje.

—_¡Hijo de puta! _—lo maldijo viendo estrellitas.

Severus se puso el uniforme, se alisó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y se restregó la cara para quitarse el aspecto de recién levantado, por último agarró su bolsa y salió corriendo con el perro tras de sí. Sirius comprobó satisfecho que su pata estaba como nueva al perseguir al muchacho sin dificultad por la sala común y a través de los húmedos pasillos y laberínticas escaleras fuera de las mazmorras. Cuando alcanzaron la superficie, tomaron uno de los corredores principales que desembocaba al área de los salones; Sirius se puso algo inquieto, se había cruzado con algunas caras conocidas sin importancia, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso si no quería toparse con el resto de los Marauders. Fue justo entonces que percibió el peligro y, adelantándose a Snape, lo atajó con un gruñido. El Slyhterin se detuvo en seco mirándolo con confusión y Sirius aprovechó para morderle la manga y arrastrarlo con fuerza hacia un grupo de gruesas columnas laterales que los ocultaron. Segundos después, James, Remus y Peter aparecieron en la dirección que ellos se dirigían; riendo y conversando, los Gryffindor pasaron sin notarlos y pronto se perdieron de vista.

—_Eso estuvo cerca._

Sirius volteó a ver a Severus y por un momento se quedó abstraído ante el muchacho que había caído sentado en el césped contra las columnas. Su túnica parecía demasiado grande al habérsele deslizado por los hombros y la corbata verde y plateada estaba floja; jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia mientras espiaba a donde habían desaparecido sus enemigos; parecía un animal salvaje con el cabello azabache revuelto que contrastaba con la piel húmeda y ligeramente sonrosada de sus mejillas. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y Sirius vio en los ojos negros algo diferente, algo, que por alguna razón inexplicable, hizo que su corazón se encogiera: miedo y dolor; sin embargo, no era el mismo tipo de miedo que mostraba cuando lo acorralaban sin su varita, o el mismo tipo de dolor que sufría cuando le echaban una maldición… No, este dolor y este miedo eran tan intensos y puros que resultaban en extremo abrumadores.

De improviso, Severus se arrojó con tal ímpetu hacia Sirius que éste pegó un respingo y cerró asustado los ojos al sentirse caer hacia atrás; pero el impacto nunca llegó. Para su sorpresa, Severus lo sostenía en un abrazo firme, su cuerpo delgado de rodillas contra el de él y su pálido rostro hundido en su cuello. El silencioso gesto era tan vehemente y febril que Sirius se encontró anhelando con desesperación poder adoptar su forma humana para corresponderle.

Y así como había empezado terminó. Severus se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, su rostro había vuelto a adoptar su característica seriedad. Sin decir nada, echó a correr de nuevo por la galería para alcanzar su clase y dejó a un desconcertado Sirius que sólo atinó a quedarse inmóvil en el jardín.

Cuando Sirius pudo recobrarse de lo que pasó, ya había perdido el desayuno y las dos primeras clases. Sin duda le había causado un fuerte impacto verlo tan… vulnerable; en los seis años que llevaba de conocerlo, la única parte que había visto del chico de Slytherin había sido de odio e ira, lo cual era natural dada la eterna enemistad entre las casas, era ilógico esperar otra cosa.

Mientras terminaba de cambiarse frente al espejo de su dormitorio en la torre, pensó en lo que les diría a sus amigos respecto a su ausencia; deseaba tanto poder contarles la proeza de haber entrado y salido ileso de los calabozos de Slytherin, era casi un momento histórico, en especial para un Gryffindor; para eso, por supuesto, tendría que decir que Dumbledore sabía que era un animago y por asociación, ellos también. Eso en definitiva no les gustaría, era seguro que se enfurecieran con él por su tremendo descuido. El más afectado sería Remus, no dejaría de sentirse culpable ya que la única razón por la que habían aprendido la transfiguración, era para acompañarlo en esas duras noches de luna llena.

No, lo mejor sería que no les dijera nada, no le gustaba guardar secretos, pero en esta ocasión era necesario. Dumbledore no lo había mandado llamar, así que no había peligro; supuso que el director consideraba suficiente castigo haber pasado una noche con Snape en su dormitorio y tenía razón, ¿quién diría que el anciano tenía un ingenio retorcido? Por otro lado, si lo pensaba bien no fue tan terrible, sí, se aburrió hasta morir, pero había visto una parte tan diferente de Snape que lo confundía mucho; de repente se había hallado admirando esa piel tan pálida y esos ojos tan peculiares que le infundían algo que no acertaba a descifrar qué era… No, no, sólo estaba un poco afectado por todo lo que había sucedido, nada más era cuestión de volver a la rutina diaria para despejar su cabeza.

Con estos pensamientos, aguardó a sus amigos en el comedor. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y poco a poco empezaban a llegar los estudiantes. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al verlos entrar y saludarlo con entusiasmo, habían soportado con estoicismo sus horribles cambios de humor, lo habían tratado de animar y ahora él había metido la pata por no poder sacudirse esa nube negra que últimamente traía. Bueno, ya no más, olvidaría lo sucedido con Snape y Dumbledore y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? —preguntó James con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba junto a él y se servía una montaña de puré.

—Amigo, un caballero no tiene memoria —le contestó con un dedo en los labios.

—¿Así de bueno estuvo? —rió James.

—¿Qué no habías salido nada más a dar la vuelta? No sabía que tenías planes —preguntó Remus tomando su lugar frente a él seguido de Peter.

—No los tenía, surgió algo de último momento.

—Siempre me ha asombrado esa habilidad tuya para salir bien parado.

—O bien acostado —dijo Peter provocando la risa colectiva.

Sirius inhaló con fuerza sintiéndose bien, era bueno estar de regreso con sus amigos. El olor de los manjares servidos le despertó un apetito feroz, después de la escasa cena y el ausente desayuno necesitaba un buen plato de comida. Se sirvió una abundante cantidad de rosbif y ensalada de verduras al vapor, no podía jugar quidditch sin energía y vaya que la necesitaba después de lo ocurrido. Se preguntó si Snape habría alcanzado a comer algo temprano, era delgado, pero no le caerían mal unos kilos extras. Arrugó la nariz, ¿de dónde había salido eso? Casi había sonado como… preocupación… No, a él no le importaba la salud del grasoso murciélago, lo que pasaba era que su parte perro sentía una inclinación natural por el bienestar del ser humano, la misma que lo había hecho querer devolverle el abrazo, eso era todo; así que fue su parte perro la que lo hizo mirar discretamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Fue fácil encontrar la pequeña figura hundida en una esquina leyendo un libro y ajena al bullicio de las voces y el chocar de los tenedores; en su plato sólo había una pieza de pollo mal mordida y un poco de puré de papas que de vez en cuando picaba con el tenedor. Merlín, comía como pajarito. En eso, Severus tomó de su copa y el jugo se le derramó un poco en la barbilla, con descuido, se pasó la manga de la túnica para limpiarse. Sirius sonrió. Qué raro, ese gesto le hubiera causado antes repulsión, probablemente le habría gritado que usara una servilleta o le habría lanzado directo el _scourgify_, pero ahora le había causado… gracia.

—¿Hueles a naranjas?

—¿Qué? —repuso volviendo con rapidez su atención a la mesa.

—Hueles a naranjas —repitió James, esta vez más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Toronjas —corrigió— y piñas.

—Recuérdame darle las gracias a tu novia por quitarte por fin el horrible olor a perro mojado.

Fue Peter el desafortunado que recibió el escupitajo de rosbif del desprevenido Sirius que de inmediato empezó a toser y ahogarse por el comentario.

—¡Eeeww! ¡Eso es asqueroso, Sirius! —dijo Moony con disgusto.

Varios alumnos voltearon a ver curiosos y Sirius trató de recuperar la compostura mientras James le palmeaba la espalda riéndose.

—¿Tema sensible?

—… Como… un… escre-escreguto… de-de- cola… explo-siva —carraspeó.

Cuando por fin se calmó, se limpió la cara con la servilleta y le pidió disculpas a Peter. Algunas risitas se podían escuchar de las mesas aledañas. Echó un rápido vistazo disimulado a Snape y respiró aliviado al comprobar que seguía tan ensimismado como siempre.

—Disculpa, no pensé que reaccionarías así.

—No, no, no importa, sólo… no me lo esperaba.

—En cualquier caso, Padfoot, esa chica nos hizo un favor, mis pósters de quidditch estaban empezando a caerse de las paredes gracias a tus recientes hábitos de cerdo.

—Me ofendes, la frecuencia de mi higiene personal sólo empezó a espaciarse.

—Lo impresionante es que aún así, las chicas te perseguían y parecían ignorar el hecho de que olías a basurero, lo cual es bastante grave, porque, o tienen atrofiado el sentido del olfato, o tienen atrofiado el cerebro y cualquiera de las dos opciones es mala —agregó Remus.

—Menos mal que ésta tuvo la decencia de darte un buen baño antes de lanzarse sobre ti y arrastrarte a su habitación.

—Nah, ni siquiera quería llevarme —Sirius soltó con descuido arrepintiéndose al instante, lo último que quería era continuar la conversación, lo cual, por supuesto, estaba a punto de suceder quisiera o no.

—Espera, espera, ¿cómo?

—¿No quería que fueras a su dormitorio? —preguntó Remus muy interesado. Peter y James lo veían de la misma forma. Sirius suspiró con los labios apretados.

—Pues no, no quería.

—Eso es nuevo. Normalmente sólo tienes que sonreír y tronar los dedos.

—Bueno, te aseguro que esa técnica es por completo inútil con… uhm… —vaciló sin saber cómo terminar la oración.

—¿Quieres decir que se resistió? Wow, no la conozco, pero ya me agrada.

—¿A quién veías hace un momento? —preguntó de repente James con su usual franqueza provocando un sobresalto en Sirius.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…? —rió recuperando la compostura en un instante.

—Veías a alguien —insistió entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—No sé de quién…

—Claro que sí, mirabas a alguien, estabas prácticamente babeando y sonriendo como retrasado mental.

Sirius hizo una mueca de burla. Aunque no podía explicar que estaba espiando a Snape, James estaba equivocado, no había sonreído como retrasado, sólo le había hecho gracia verlo limpiarse los labios con ese frágil gesto despreocupado… ¿Y qué? A mucha gente le daba risa ver lo que otra hiciera, ¿no?

—Tú eres el retrasado mental, Prongs, tienes mucha imaginación.

—¿Ah sí? Veamos…

James se puso de pie sobre su asiento y, mirando en la misma dirección en la que su amigo lo había hecho, trató de distinguir al probable objeto de interés que se empecinaba en negar. Alumnos curiosos voltearon a ver intrigados por lo que James haría.

—Bájate de ahí antes de que te rompas el cuello —le advirtió Remus.

—Apuesto a que es la misma chica misteriosa de anoche.

—¿La de las toronjas y piñas? —preguntó Peter.

—Esa misma, a lo mejor podríamos invitarla a la mesa para escuchar su versión de la historia con Padfoot.

—Deja de decir-

—¿Y cómo la vas a encontrar? —interrumpió Peter a Sirius.

—Fácil, Wormtail… ¡Oooohhh, Sirius, me encanta bañar ese miembro tan turgente que tienes, mmmhhhh! —gritó de súbito con voz sensual y acariciándose el cuerpo de manera sugestiva. Las risotadas se desataron al instante.

—¡¿Qué haces, imbécil? —reaccionó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la pierna.

—¡Auch! ¡Dolió, cabrón! —se quejó James entre carcajadas y le devolvió el golpe en el brazo.

El barullo había llegado hasta la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que Severus se asomara exasperado por encima de su libro. Alcanzó a ver que James se frotaba de manera vulgar mientras gemía antes de que Sirius le soltara un golpe. Todos celebraban la payasada muertos de la risa al igual que James quien ignoraba los acalorados reclamos de su amigo. Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Par de imbéciles_ —pensó volviendo a su libro.

Sirius se frotó el brazo y jaló molesto de la túnica a su amigo para obligarlo a sentarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡Hubieras usado un _sonorus_, creo que no te escucharon al otro lado del colegio!

—Cálmate, Sirius, estoy seguro que Prongsy no quiso avergonzarte —intervino Remus con una sonrisa conciliadora y miró a James quien parecía que se iba a caer de su silla en cualquier momento. —¿Al menos no con mala intención?

Para irritación de Sirius, James se le fue encima y lo empezó a abrazar.

—Ooohh, Sirius, por favor, deja que te enjabone ese maravilloso cuerpo.

—Basta.

—Dame un beso con sabor a naranjas, mmmhhh.

—¡Merlín, eres tan idiota, Prongs! —le dijo tratando de empujarlo.

—¡Eh, Black, por fin formalizaste tu relación con Potter! —gritó alguien provocando que Sirius se incorporara de golpe tirando al suelo a James.

—¡No seas tan sensible, dulzura, vas a lastimar a tu novio! —exclamó un Slytherin.

—¡A ti es al que voy a lastimar, pendejo! —lo insultó de vuelta, luego les dijo a sus amigos: —Ya que arruinaron mi almuerzo, tarados, los espero en la torre.

—¡No, cariño, no me dejes! —exclamó dramáticamente James y se agarró al tobillo de Sirius.

En medio de las rechiflas, ovaciones, gritos de entusiasmo y carcajadas, Sirius salió del gran comedor con la frente en alto arrastrando a James por el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong> N. de A. Adelanto lo de esta semana porque, gracias a que mis perras se comieron el cable exterior de la conexión, no tendré internet este fin.<strong>

**El próximo capítulo trata de Sirius y Severus a solas! Por fin! Los ánimos se calientan cuando Sirius se comporta como... bueno, Sirius XD**


	8. Por favor, si bebe, no maneje su varita

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, si bebe, no maneje su varita<strong>

Absurdo. Era absurdo. Ya lo había pensado antes. Lo pensó esa noche cuando todos los demás dormían y lo pensó después cuando lo vio en clase de Pociones. Siguió insistiendo en lo absurdo que era aún cuando en varias ocasiones se halló contemplando la encogida figura de túnica negra; cuando el otro lo descubría observándolo, adoptaba su acostumbrada actitud antipática y lo emboscaba en algún pasillo. Era lo normal. Porque era absurdo que estuviera interesado en él. ¡Era Severus Snape! ¡Dioses, era Snivellus! El mismo grasiento murciélago quejicas de mazmorra de horrible nariz ganchuda que había sido su enemigo por seis años. El único interés que tenía era de fastidiarlo, nada más.

Sólo que él, Sirius Black, tenía la reputación de ser un gran mentiroso y su habilidad se extendía por ende a sí mismo, y la mejor forma de mentirse era ensañándose con el joven Slytherin. Así que no le dio tregua en toda la semana, lo maldijo, encantó y ridiculizó hasta el cansancio; en la medida que Snape era más miserable, se convencía de que él era más feliz.

Sus amigos estaban contentos de que hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque el hombre lobo había externado la preocupación de que quizá se le hubiera pasado la mano un día que le había lanzado una maldición que causaba pústulas abiertas y Snape había contraatacado con una que causaba diarrea y vómito incontrolables. Ambos habían ido a parar a la enfermería de inmediato. Snape había sido el primero en despertar y en proseguir la pelea al dejarlo calvo.

Para cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó a auxiliar a Madame Pomfrey quien estaba escondida detrás de su escritorio, se encontró con las paredes secretando una desagradable sustancia gelatinosa, un irreconocible Sirius sin cejas ni cabello y la cara hinchada por un hechizo punzante y a Snape vomitando babosas. Furibunda, los había detenido y confiscado las varitas murmurando algo como "aguantar estas estupideces" y "tener dos chimpancés idiotas con armas cargadas." Las consecuencias habían sido 30 puntos menos para cada uno y dos semanas de detención. Separados.

El tiempo que no estaba fastidiando a Snape, Sirius lo invertía en conquistar chica tras chica, jugar quidditch, andar con sus amigos o cualquier otra cosa que le mantuviera la mente ocupada. Esa noche los Marauders habían elegido embriagarse con whisky de fuego y pintar frases y dibujos obscenos en las paredes para molestar a Filch.

—Muy bonito, Wormtail… hic… me gusta cómo… expre… exp… demuestras el gusto… de Malfoy por… hic… los genitales… masculinos… —hipó Remus.

—Sí, sí, muy artístico —lo secundó James.

—Ya… hic… me aburrí —anunció Sirius después de escribir una sarta de groserías que sonrojarían al mismo Peeves.

—Bueno… ¿a dónde… vamos? ¿Bos-que… hic?

—Nah… Estoy caliente —eruptó.

—S-Siempre lo… estás… ¿Qué no… acabas, hic… de regresar de… con… de… esa de…?

—¿Huffle…puff? —intervino Peter.

—¡Eso! Gr-gracias, Wormtail —dijo James. —¿Cómo… se llama?

—Ahm… —Sirius hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. ¿Lanny, Amy, Jeannie? ¿Alice? No, esa fue la de hace dos días. —No sé… hic… pero tenía… unas piernas fabulosas.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el amenazante maullido de la Sra. Norris. Los adolescentes no perdieron el tiempo y arrancaron a correr antes de que también apareciera su amo y sólo se detuvieron hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

—Merlín… creo que voy a… vomitar—dijo Sirius apoyándose en las rodillas.

—¡Ya era hora! —rió Moony— Tomaste tan-to, hic… como para desinfectar… toda la enfermería…

—¿Sabes, Padfoot? Parece… que quieres… hic… olvidar algo… —aventuró James.

—Sí, tu horrible… cara…

—No, no, no, no, yo creo que… más bien… se trata de… la señorita de las naranjas… hic…

—¡Es cierto! —alzó los brazos Remus— ¿Qué… qué pasó, Padfoot? ¿N-no te… hic… hace caso?

—Cállense —murmuró malhumorado, el tema y el alcohol le producían una intensa náusea.

—¡No te molestes, amigo! Sólo… tienes que… esforzarte…

—¡Ahí… viene Filch…! —alertó Peter.

—¡Mierda!

Sirius sintió la primera arcada y puso la mano en la boca.

—¡Vámonos!

—Adelántense… necesito ir… al baño…

James se quedó parado indeciso.

—Aléjalo… de aquí… luego… luego regresan… —le dijo y, sin poder aguantar más, huyó a los sanitarios donde volcó su cena en el último inodoro. Luego apoyó su frente contra la piedra fría y cerró los párpados sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—_Nunca más…_

Aborrecía vomitar, sólo lo hacía a menos que fuera necesario o la náusea le ganara, de otra forma prefería soportar la molestia. El chillido de los goznes de la puerta principal lo hizo abrir los ojos. ¿Era Filch? No reconoció los pasos y sacó su varita a la espera de que se acercaran. Escuchó con atención: el ruido de las pisadas se había detenido en los lavabos y ahora abría la llave. Se asomó por debajo del gabinete y alcanzó a ver una familiar túnica negra. Una idea maliciosa le pasó por la mente y todo su malestar desapareció, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera Snape, estaba muy borracho para saberlo; sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Sujetando con fuerza su varita, abrió de golpe la puerta del cubículo y gritó:

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

Tomado por sorpresa al creer que no había nadie, el confundido adolescente no alcanzó a empuñar su varita y ésta salió volando por los aires para caer directo en las torpes manos del Gryffindor. Sirius trastabilló hacia atrás, pero se logró apoyar en la pared y levantó la cabeza para descubrir a quién había desarmado. Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro al toparse con las facciones endurecidas y la mirada de odio de Snape.

—Bien, bien… hic… ¿cómo estás, Snivellus?

—Mejor que tú, por lo visto. —dijo con desprecio. —Qué imagen tan digna, Black, te favorece.

—Oh, sólo… intentas halagarme…

—Devuélvemela —ordenó impaciente.

—No… no creo que… estés en posi-ción, de pedir… hic… nada...

Sirius hizo una mueca de burla y se tambaleó.

—¡Wooo! ¿Qu-quién movió… eso? ¿Es-estás…b-bien? —balbuceó sujetándose de la puerta de un gabinete.

—Eres grotesco, Black. Ahora, devuélveme mi varita o…

El tono de amenaza hizo que prestara atención, Sirius se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. Esto iba a ser interesante.

—¿O…? —lo retó con una voz incitadora. —¿O qué… _Snape_…?

Severus apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que las sienes le dolieron. Lo odiaba y el Gryffindor lo sabía, por eso le encantaba fastidiarlo. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Si la quieres… vas a… tener… que venir por ella… Seguro que… hic, no tienes… miedo, ¿o sí? ¿Te-mes lasti… lastimarte? ¿O qu-que se te… rompa una uña…? —lo provocó.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando Severus se le fue encima agarrándolo desprevenido y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula logrando que retrocediera unos pasos. No había sido muy fuerte; pero en esas condiciones fue como si hubiera recibido una patada de hipogrifo. Aunque la vista se le nubló, pudo sentir que Snape intentaba arrebatarle la varita; forcejearon unos instantes hasta que el Slytherin se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba jugando con él y, furioso, logró darle otro puñetazo en las costillas. La mezcla de dolor, alcohol y adrenalina incitaron el enojo de Sirius, de manera que soltó ambas varitas y con rapidez sujetó la muñeca de Snape torciéndola dolorosamente por su espalda para luego rodearlo con firmeza por el torso y atraerlo hacia sí. El pálido adolescente se debatió frenético tratando de liberarse de la incómoda posición, no podía ver el rostro de su enemigo, pero sabía que tenía esa odiosa sonrisa en la cara.

—Vaya, vaya… hoy estamos… combativos, ¿no? —le susurró por detrás de la nuca.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

Severus sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia al verse sometido por Sirius. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y el aliento alcohólico le causaban una repulsión tan intensa que hacía que la piel se le erizara.

—¡Déjame, asqueroso hijo de perra!

Por toda respuesta, Sirius le dobló aún más la delgada muñeca y estrechó el abrazo obligándolo a acercarse. Snape gruñó adolorido.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras empujaba la articulación un poco más.

El pálido muchacho cerró los ojos y logró ahogar un grito.

—Te sugiero… que escojas… tus palabras… con mucho cuidado…

—Vete… a la mierda… Black… —siseó desafiante.

Sirius sonrió complacido, Snape nunca lo decepcionaba. Era extraño, nunca había estado tan cerca del Slytherin, a excepción claro, de aquella noche; pero esto era diferente. Era agradable tenerlo así, podía sentir el calor violento del adolescente a través de la túnica, el estómago y las costillas bajo su brazo, los mechones azabaches rozándole la mejilla y de nuevo ese aroma que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía olvidar su enojo. Aflojó la presión en la muñeca, pero mantuvo el delgado cuerpo abrazado, aspirando su aroma, recordando la piel de porcelana desnuda bajo la luz en contraste con el cabello negro como ala de cuervo. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Snape se había puesto rígido de pronto y el pánico lo invadió al sentirse descubierto. Sin pensarlo, soltó toscamente al muchacho como si quemara ocasionando que éste fuera a dar al suelo. Recogió las varitas y le apuntó, por ningún motivo podía permitir que Snape tuviera la más mínima sospecha de lo que en realidad acababa de suceder.

Severus se frotó la articulación adolorida y volteó a ver a Sirius con un gesto de confusión e ira. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Un momento el Gryffindor estaba a punto de romperle la muñeca y al siguiente lo estaba… ¿oliendo? Había sentido alivio cuando la presión disminuyó, creyó que el otro quizá lo había pensado dos veces. Entonces fue que algo sucedió. Sirius guardó silencio, ya no lo tenía sujeto con crueldad, era más bien con firmeza, algo así como una especie de abrazo raro ; sin embargo, lo que terminó de confundirlo fue que acercó la nariz detrás de su oreja y había olido su pelo. La tibia respiración en su cuero cabelludo le había puesto los nervios de punta provocando que su cuerpo se tensara con disgusto. Y de repente el muy idiota lo había arrojado con violencia al piso. Ahora el Gryffindor lo miraba tan serio que parecía que la borrachera se le había bajado de golpe.

—Eres tan patético, Snivellus —se burló.

Con lentitud, el muchacho se puso de pie sin ninguna duda en la mente de que Sirius Black era el epítome de todo lo que estaba mal con el mundo.

—No más que tú, Black —replicó con odio.

Ambos se observaron sin decir nada más. Sirius era una mezcla de sentimientos que enmascaraba a la perfección tras sus inescrutables ojos grises. Aunque había estado a punto de fracturarle los huesos, ahora no quería lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo debía hacerlo si quería que las cosas siguieran igual, porque eso era lo que deseaba, que nada cambiara… ¿no? No importaba lo miserable que se sintiera al ver la brutal marca rojiza de sus dedos en la delgada muñeca pálida.

—¿Y bien, Black? ¿Planeas hacer algo para hoy? ¿O es que el alcohol terminó de matar las pocas neuronas de tu inútil cerebro?

—No me digas que tienes una agenda muy ocupada, Snivellus.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer que no te conciernen, así que si no estás demasiado ebrio para articular una maldición, date prisa para que pueda recoger mi varita y largarme de aquí —declaró con frialdad.

Sirius arqueó con suspicacia una de sus finas cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde vas?

—Como te dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Dime.

—No.

—Dime.

—Te preguntaría si padeces algún retraso mental, pero eso obvio que sí dada tu incapacidad para entender lo que-

—Dime —lo interrumpió insistente.

—¿Qué carajo te impor-?

—Dime.

—No es-

—Dime —lo cortó una vez más disfrutando la creciente frustración de Snape al verse interrumpido cada vez que intentaba hablar. El juego no se alargó más allá de unos cuantos segundos gracias a la natural impaciencia del Slyhterin.

—¡Bien! —exclamó harto y Sirius soltó una risita al recordar cuando lo quiso echar de la cama. —¡Salazar! ¡Hoy estás especialmente odioso!

Sirius alzó los hombros esperando.

—Tengo que ir a estudiar.

Una carcajada estalló en los labios del adolescente.

—¿Estudiar? —resolló a la vez que se doblaba perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio, parecía que no se le había bajado la borrachera del todo.

Severus mantenía una actitud impasible ante el vulgar espectáculo. Por supuesto que esperaba esa reacción, la estupidez innata de Black le impedía comprender lo importante que eso era. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estudiar? ¿En jueves?

—Ya es sábado, imbécil.

—¡Eso lo hace todavía peor! —rió con más ganas. —Que perdedor, de veras, ¿qué no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

—Es imposible que alguien como tú sepa a lo que me refiero.

—¿Andar con tus amigos? —lo interrogó sin prestarle atención. —¿Salir con una chica… o un chico?

Molesto, el joven Slytherin puso los ojos en blanco; Sirius Black era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, ni siquiera el estúpido de Potter podía achacarse tal proeza.

—¿Qué nunca haces nada divertido? Siempre estás tan… serio.

El Gryffindor lo miraba a la expectativa, ¿en realidad esperaba que se pusiera a contarle de sus pasatiempos?

—¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas, Black? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Sólo me dio curiosidad.

Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa al oír la respuesta.

—¿Sabes qué voy a hacer, Snivellus? —le dijo causando que se pusiera alerta enseguida. —Es sábado y mereces divertirte un poco, así que…

Para el pasmo de Snape, Sirius guardó su varita y le devolvió la suya arrojándosela de vuelta. Luego lo vio colocar sus brazos a los costados y abrir las palmas en señal de rendición.

—Dispara.

Snape lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Sirius pensó que tal vez sí lo estaba, quizá lo hacía como una forma para compensar el haberle casi quebrado la muñeca, en realidad no estaba muy seguro; pero últimamente no estaba muy seguro del por qué de muchas cosas.

—En serio que el alcohol tiene efectos muy peculiares en ti, Black —le dijo con un gesto adusto y metió la varita en su túnica. Ahora fue Sirius el que se quedó atónito.

—¿Vas a desperdiciar una oportunidad así? —le dijo cuando lo vio darse la media vuelta.

—No necesito tu caridad, Black; además, no soy tan estúpido como para atacarte y que luego le digas a tus amigos lame botas —le contestó yendo hacia la puerta.

—No les voy a decir, no les incumbe, esto es entre tú y yo.

El Slytherin detuvo su caminata y se volteó.

—No es entre tú y yo, siempre se trata de ustedes cuatro y yo. ¿Me crees tan ingenuo como para creer que no les vas a decir? Y en el imposible caso de que no lo hicieras, ¿crees que no van a averiguar quién te atacó? Nada más están esperando a arrancarle la cabeza a aquel que se atreva a tocar a su precioso y perfecto Sirius Black —alegó con rencor.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿No es cierto? Permíteme diferir contigo al recordar todas las ocasiones en que tus simbiontes han intervenido o se han vengado por algo que he hecho cuando tú has sido el que empezó todo.

—Bueno, te aseguro que no será así esta vez. ¿Puedes lanzar la maldición de una buena vez ya? —le dijo un poco molesto.

—¿Tan desesperado estás por atención, Black? Eres lamentable —se burló. —Lo siento, pero afortunadamente no padezco la misma enfermedad que el resto de tus fans subnormales y por tanto no tengo la urgencia de complacerte.

—Yo no tengo-

—Ahora, si me disculpas, ya desperdicié demasiado mi tiempo contigo, necesito estudiar; aunque, como dije antes, no es algo que espero que alguien como tú entienda.

—¿Alguien como yo? —preguntó ofendido.

—¡Sí, como tú, Black! —espetó colérico mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. —¡Tú, un sangre pura nacido en la opulencia que hace lo que le venga en gana! ¡Pero es lógico! ¿Por qué un imbécil malcriado con un ego tan grande capaz de rivalizar sólo con la inmensidad de su estupidez se preocuparía por algo más que no fuera él mismo?

Sirius estaba estupefacto. No sabía qué decir.

—¡Ahora, presta atención porque quizá este concepto sea demasiado difícil de asimilar para tu cerebro del tamaño de una pepita: a pesar de que las consecuencias de tus actos no existen para _ti_, para el resto de los que te rodean sí las hay! ¡Sí, por más increíble que parezca! ¡Pero no importa mientras tú estés bien! ¡No importa que el maravilloso Sirius Black le joda la vida a unos cuantos pobres diablos! ¡No importa porque se lo merecen y queremos ser igual a él! —vomitó.

Severus cerró la poca distancia que los separaba y quedó a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del otro muchacho. Estaban tan cerca que Sirius podía sentir en sus mejillas el furioso aliento de Snape, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros que destilaban odio puro. El pálido labio inferior se movió imperceptiblemente y la voz emergió suave pero cargada de tanta emoción que Sirius sintió un escalofrío en la piel.

—Quizá puedas engañar a todos con esa cara y por el hecho de estar en Gryffindor, pero la verdad es que no eres más que un hijo de puta que pertenece a Slytherin —escupió con desprecio.

Sirius no había movido ni un solo músculo de la cara, su expresión era seria y su mirada gris indescifrable. Era un experto a la hora de mentir y las palabras de Severus habían puesto a prueba su destreza, porque por primera vez, le habían dolido con una perturbadora intensidad que amenazaba con derribar el pequeño mundo seguro de mentiras que se había construido, ese mundo perfecto y ordenado donde Severus Snape era su enemigo y lo odiaba a muerte.

El Slytherin dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Sirius abrió la boca y en un esfuerzo inútil por resguardar la integridad de su salud mental, dejó que su egoísmo hablara por él.

—Así que es eso… me das pena, Snivellus… No eres más que… un fracasado… grasiento… lastim-

—_¡Stupefy!_ —gritó con rabia volviéndose como sacudido por un relámpago.

El resplandor cegó a Sirius y lanzó su cuerpo por los aires hacia la pared. El impacto fue violento y en extremo doloroso, cayó como un muñeco de trapo al helado piso del baño donde se golpeó la cabeza y probó el inconfundible sabor metálico de su sangre antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Me encantó escribir este capítulo jajaja, fue complicado y divertido a la vez. Las interacciones de esos dos son de las más interesantes. En vez de que Sirius lo abrace y le diga que lo ama y ya no puede vivir sin él, termina sobrepasado por su orgullo y su negación XD<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus favorites! ¡Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, así que díganme que opinan de este capítulo!**


	9. ¡Bombarda!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bombarda!<strong>_

Oh, no tenía duda alguna de que el infierno existía. Remus lo sabía con tan sólo mirar a Sirius esa tarde lluviosa. Era el vivo retrato de la miseria y la resaca. Su amigo estaba sentado por completo inmóvil en una de las sillas de la biblioteca con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos enterrados en las sienes; la mata de cabello negro ligeramente ondulado que Pomfrey había logrado restaurar con demasiado éxito —ahora lo tenía más largo que antes y le llegaba al cuello— estaba todo desordenado y hecho una maraña; sus ojos grises estaban opacos y tenía unas ojeras que casi le llegaban al suelo, la mejilla izquierda exhibía una ligera hinchazón y los labios resecos tenían heridas aquí y allá donde se habían abierto contra sus dientes. Llevaba la ropa mal acomodada, aunque eso no tenía importancia, lo importante era que, después de insistirle mucho, se había bañado y puesto ropa limpia.

Remus suspiró y retomó la escritura de su pergamino. Les había tomado un rato despistar a Filch y cuando por fin volvieron por Sirius, lo encontraron inconsciente y mal herido. Al volver a la torre, James quiso regresar a buscar al responsable; pero se lo habían impedido porque era peligroso con Filch allá afuera y no tenían pistas de quién fue, aunque James estaba convencido de que la culpa la tenía Snape, lo cual carecía de fundamento según la opinión de Lupin, ya que en el mapa el muchacho aparecía en su dormitorio.

Las lesiones de Sirius no eran nada graves y lo curaron lo mejor que pudieron. Cuando había despertado, James lo interrogó enseguida para que diera el nombre de su atacante; no obstante, Sirius sólo se volvió a acostar y dijo que no lo había visto.

No despertaron hasta pasado el medio día excepto Sirius, quien para haber tomado esa absurda cantidad de whisky, había dormido muy poco. Le dieron un remedio y quisieron animarlo. Ninguna de las dos cosas dio resultado. Se pasó todo el día en la cama con la vista perdida en el techo. Más tarde, después de casi obligarlo a bañarse, Peter y él lo habían arrastrado a la biblioteca para que tomara aire y se sintiera mejor mientras James iba a tratar de conseguir una cita con Lily. No funcionó tampoco, pues a cada rato, las chicas se acercaban conmovidas por su aspecto lastimero queriendo cuidarlo. El hombre lobo supo que algo pasaba con su amigo cuando las empezó a despachar con un gruñido y una mirada asesina, es decir, no importaban las condiciones en las que se hallara, Sirius siempre pensaba con la cabeza, y no la que tenía sobre los hombros. Por fin, las adolescentes dejaron de acudir y ahora disfrutaban de una relativa paz para hacer los deberes.

—Moony… —murmuró por fin después de casi una hora de silencio—Deja de escribir o al menos ten la decencia de matarme.

La pluma se detuvo. El rasgar de la punta contra el pergamino había sido como uñas arañando una pizarra, las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal asemejaban fuegos artificiales detonados a un lado de su oído, las páginas volteadas de las páginas de los libros no podían ser más que truenos y las voces eran ecos intensos que le perforaban el cráneo. Sabía que para sus dos amigos el murmullo del lugar era agradable, pero para Sirius era una agonía.

—Merlín, Sirius, ¿estás seguro que no viste quién te hizo esto? —Peter preguntó preocupado.

—Por milésima vez… —su ojo tembló— no.

De súbito se escuchó un golpe ensordecedor que provocó el sobresalto de Remus y Peter. En cámara lenta, Sirius apretó los ojos y abrió la boca en un mudo gesto de dolor conforme el ruido resonaba en cada esquina de su cerebro con la misma fuerza de una bomba atómica.

—Snape —dijo Peter molesto y se paró con un movimiento brusco haciendo que su silla chirriara. Sirius se estremeció con el taladrante sonido y tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de darle una apoplejía.

—¿Qué quieres, Snivellus?

Sirius abrió los párpados y vio a Snape de pie a unos metros de ellos junto a una mesa en la que había dejado caer un voluminoso tomo. Peter sostenía la mirada calculadora que el Slytherin le dirigía, no obstante, probó ser demasiado para el pobre chico y después de unos segundos, la esquivó y sacó su varita en un impulso por parecer valiente. Snape ahora estaba aburrido y posó sus ojos en Sirius.

—Peter… —Sirius levantó su brazo para bloquear a su amigo —te juro que si haces otro ruido, voy a agarrar tu varita y a metértela por el recto.

El rollizo chico volteó a ver confundido a Remus.

—Como si dudaras de su amenaza —le resolvió Lupin.

No lo hacía, así que la guardó de inmediato.

—¿Lo encontraste? —interpuso una voz desconocida.

Los tres Marauders se fijaron en el Slytherin que se acercaba a Snape. Sirius reconoció a Evan Rosier de inmediato, era inconfundible su cara de imbécil y esa sonrisa grotesca que siempre tenía. Sus dos amigos se pusieron un tanto inquietos, sabían que Rosier tenía una fuerte enemistad con Sirius y apenas y se soportaban debido a los tratos frecuentes entre sus padres. Rosier se detuvo y frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en las deplorables condiciones del adolescente de Gryffindor.

—¿Black? —lo miró con desdén— Luces como mierda.

—Gracias, tú igual, es una suerte que no tengas que esforzarte para lucir así.

—Tan gracioso como siempre, Black. Es una pena que esa sea tu única cualidad —dijo con una mueca burlona.

Para alivio de Remus y Peter, Rosier se volteó dando la plática por terminada y se acercó al oído de Snape para susurrarle algo; su compañero se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y asintió. Sirius sintió un hueco en el estómago ante la escena y antes de que pudiera controlar su lengua, se escuchó hablándole a Rosier.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo tu mamá anoche.

—¡Sirius! —susurró alarmado Remus.

El Slytherin se volvió con lentitud, su horrible sonrisa había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una expresión amenazante.

—Cuidado, principito, yo no soporto tus idioteces como los demás. Ve a que te revisen antes de que digas algo de lo que realmente te arrepientas.

—¿Algo de lo que me arrepienta?

Lupin se asustó al reconocer el tono de Sirius: era de desafío, orgullo y capricho, en absoluto una buena combinación. Reconocía la habilidad innata de su amigo para salirse con la suya, no importaba el grado de estupidez de lo que hiciera; sin embargo, ahora no estaba muy seguro, esto se salía de la escala, Evan Rosier era conocido por jugar sucio y practicar las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Sirius, no! —le suplicó en voz baja.

—Algo como… ¿Tu mamá no dejó de jadear mientras recitaba lo inmensas que son mis cualidades?

Rosier tensó la mandíbula. Remus y Peter estaban horrorizados, sólo Sirius y Severus se mostraban indiferentes.

—Te lo advierto, Black.

Sirius había estado en numerosas grescas como para aprender a leer los movimientos del enemigo. Sabía qué botones presionar para sacarlos de quicio y que cometieran torpezas que le dieran la ventaja. También sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba era casi imposible que pudiera con Rosier, quien ya acercaba con disimulo la mano a su bolsillo; pero no le importaba, estaba molesto, adolorido y tenía una cruda que amenazaba con partirle la cabeza y el idiota Slytherin era la perfecta oportunidad de desahogarse.

—Sí, eso también me lo dijo tu papá, pero es difícil hacerle caso a un miserable viejo impotente cuando estás entre las piernas de una mujer tan caliente como tu mamá.

Sirius se arrojó de la silla justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición y enseguida contraatacó con un _stupefy_ que Rosier alcanzó a apenas desviar. Remus y Peter se escondieron debajo de una mesa para salir de la línea de fuego y desenvainaron.

—¡Yo voy por Rosier! ¡Ve si puedes detener al idiota ese antes de que se haga daño! —le señaló a Sirius quien se había levantado y corría entre los estantes de libros para protegerse de los ataques. Peter tragó con fuerza y asintió aterrorizado.

Severus ladeó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una esfera amarilla pasaba zumbando y se estrellaba en una amplia sección que contenía libros de Galatea Merrythought. Los tomos saltaron en pedazos causando una lluvia de papel y el muchacho no pudo más que lamentarse ante la pérdida.

—¡Oye, Rosier! —le llegó la voz de Sirius. —¡Quizá vaya con mi familia a visitarte en estas vacaciones! ¡Todavía no conozco a tu hermana!

Resultaba sorprendente cómo la estupidez de Black no conocía límites. Severus escuchó un airado _bombarda_ seguido de la explosión de cristales de una ventana a poca distancia y no alcanzó a cubrirse la cabeza a tiempo para que un fragmento le cortara arriba de la ceja. Por todos los diablos, esos dos no iban a parar hasta matarse y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera; sin embargo, no quería que lo mataran a él también.

Se escurrió hacia los anaqueles de enfrente y se puso momentáneamente a salvo tras un escritorio volcado. Desde ahí soltó la carcajada al ver a la horrible Srta. Pince roja de ira y gritando que se detuvieran sin que le hicieran caso, los demás estudiantes corrían histéricos hacia la salida tirando todo a su paso vociferando algo de un ataque de mortífagos.

Severus desvió un busto que voló hacia él y volvió a resguardarse. Nunca imaginó que esto se convirtiera en un pandemónium, Black y Rosier simplemente habían enloquecido, bueno, ninguno de los dos estaba muy cuerdo de por sí; no obstante, el comportamiento de Black había sido confuso desde el principio: le había dicho a su amigo de una forma por demás grotesca que no lo atacara y luego había provocado a Rosier. Algo había molestado a Sirius, lo sabía, con seis años de tortura podía identificar los estados de ánimo de Black que recientemente fluctuaban como las hormonas de una quinceañera. Un estallido cercano lo alertó y lo hizo correr hacia las hileras en dirección opuesta; doblando una esquina, se deslizó dentro de la sección de criaturas mágicas donde, para su mala suerte, chocó con Sirius.

—¿Qué tal, Snivellus? —lo saludó como si nada. —Tienes una herida en la frente.

—¿En serio, idiota? ¡No me di cuenta de eso cuando un cristal me lastimó y salió sangre!

—¡Blaaaaaaaack! —rugió Rosier a lo lejos.

Sirius se puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo y se asomó por entre los anaqueles.

—¡Bien hecho, vas a lograr que nos mate a los dos, imbécil!

—Nah, no creo, lo he visto así antes, el _bombarda_ es lo único que usa.

—¡Ya me siento mucho mejor ahora, gracias, Black!

—Lo usa porque es estúpido —sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No más que el que se atrevió a enfurecerlo!

—Sssshhh —le advirtió.

—¿Qué se te metió para que lo provocaras así? —siguió sin disminuir el volumen. —¿No puedes pasar un mísero día de tu existencia sin que lo arruines todo?

Sirius maldijo entre dientes y se sentó con rapidez en el suelo jalando a Snape de la túnica para obligarlo a agacharse.

—¡Ese maldito ego va a hacer que te maten, Black! ¡Y no quiero estar junto a ti cuando eso pase!

Severus se puso de pie y tuvo la intención de escabullirse corriendo del pasillo, pero justo cuando se asomaba, Sirius tiró con violencia de su uniforme a tiempo para evitar que una silla lo golpeara. Snape aterrizó sentado sobre el piso áspero y por un momento se quedó mudo. No había visto la silla. ¿Acaso Black había evitado que se lastimara? ¿Después de lo de ayer? No era posible, el Sirius Black que él conocía hubiera dejado con gusto que el mueble le abriera la cabeza.

—… Qué… qué… ¡Qué demonios, Black! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás demente!

—No es con exactitud un gracias —dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco. Casi se le había salido el corazón por el descuido del Slytherin. Se encogió en su sitio y trató de ver la posición de Rosier espiando por encima de los libros. A su lado, el muchacho seguía reclamándole furioso, hasta que, harto, se volvió y con un rápido movimiento, le rodeó el cuello para ponerle la mano en la boca. La súbita cercanía y el hecho de que no lo estuviera ahogando o siquiera lastimándolo, hicieron que Severus se quedara quieto.

—Hablas mucho, Snape. ¿Podrías callarte? —murmuró con suavidad contra su oreja. —Si detienes tu parloteo incesante por un minuto, podría ver al idiota de Rosier y quizá sorprenderlo antes de que nos encuentre y nos vuele en pedazos.

El muchacho sólo atinó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Sirius retiró la mano y volvió a su posición. Severus estaba más confuso que antes, la cara le ardía donde Sirius lo había tocado y se sorprendió considerando lo suave que era su mano a diferencia de su puño; era un pensamiento tonto, lo sabía, pero las únicas veces que el Gryffindor había acercado la mano a su cara, era para soltarle un golpe.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste a tus amigos que yo fui el que te atacó en el baño? —habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

—Te escuché, Black, cuando tu amigo te preguntó si no sabías quién había sido, respondiste que no.

—Te dije que no les diría.

—Y luego no dejaste que iniciara una pelea que por supuesto, luego tú comenzaste con Rosier.

—¿De veras quieres ponerte a discutir esto ahora? —susurró impaciente.

—No te entiendo, Black, ¿qué pasa contigo? —gruñó molesto. —¿Es que no soportas que te quiten el protagonismo o qué?

—Sí, sí, ya sé, mi ego y mi estupidez, bla, bla bla. Piensa lo que quieras, Snape.

—Rosier tiene razón, deberías ir a que te revisen esa cabezota —musitó exaltado. —El golpe y el alcohol debieron haberte despojado de la poca actividad cerebral que te quedaba, tarado, sólo así se puede explicar el anquilosamiento de tu instinto de auto-conservación.

—¿Anquilosamiento? —interrogó confundido.

—Parálisis, animal inculto, parálisis —siseó con los dientes apretados. —Quiere decir que no te importa que te maten.

—Ah.

—Estás actuando muy raro, Black. No sé qué estés tramando, ni me importa, pero no me incluyas en esa mente retorcida que tienes.

—¡No estoy tramando nada! —gritó sin contenerse y luego volvió a bajar la voz. —Hice algo por ti y ya, ¿podemos olvidarlo?

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A esto me refería cuando te dije que tu cerebro no podía entender que hay consecuencias para tus idioteces, consecuencias que-

El estante detonó y ambos chicos salieron empujados por la fuerza y rodaron varios metros por el suelo hasta chocar con pared. Sin darles tiempo de nada, Rosier apareció blandiendo su varita.

—_¡Bombarda!_

—_¡Protego!_ —intervino Peter bloqueando el ataque.

—_¡Stupefy!_

El hechizo de Remus impactó por un costado a Rosier y lo mandó por los aires noqueándolo al instante. Sirius se levantó sobre sus codos y se frotó la cabeza mientras veía a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

—Qué oportunos.

Remus le echó un vistazo al lugar y frunció el ceño. Era un desastre: las personas en las pinturas habían huido, algunos marcos estaban dañados, habían libros tirados, anaqueles destruidos, sillas y mesas volcadas y una ventana rota.

—Estamos muertos.

—Oh, que no le quepa la menor duda, Sr. Lupin —dijo una furiosa McGonagall a lado del profesor Slughorn y la horrorizada Srta. Pince.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Originalmente esta escena no la tenía planeada, el encuentro era hasta donde ve a Snape, no incluía a Rosier ni la pelea; pero para mi sorpresa, frustración y divertimento, he encontrado conforme escribo que Sirius actúa por voluntad propia y muchas veces se rehúsa a seguir mis planes XD<strong>

**¡Reviews! Cualquier comentario, queja, halago, tomatazo o mentada de madre por más breve que sea, es muy bien recibido ;)**


	10. No tienes vergüenza, Black

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>No tienes vergüenza, Black<strong>

—¡No me sorprende que estos dos hayan estado envueltos en este lío! —reprochó ofuscada la mujer a Sirius y a Severus desde el otro lado de su escritorio— ¡Pero ustedes! —se dirigió a Remus y a Peter que estaban de pie junto a ellos. —¡Sobre todo usted, Sr. Lupin! ¡Estoy en verdad decepcionada! ¡Es vergonzoso para un estudiante de su nivel y que además es prefecto, verse rebajado a meras riñas callejeras!

El hombre lobo bajó la vista avergonzado y Sirius no pudo menos que preguntarse si la profesora disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a su amigo.

—¡Tienen suerte de que el director no esté en el colegio; no obstante, les prometo que el tamaño de sus castigos serán ejemplares! —su voz resonó en el salón haciendo que Peter se encogiera del pavor.

La mujer bufó y tomó asiento. Las fosas nasales se le expandían con viveza haciéndola lucir como un toro a punto de arremeter.

—Ahora, por favor, si alguien pudiera explicarme qué espíritus diabólicos los poseyeron para que decidieran destruir la biblioteca…

Los tres Gryffindor se miraron entre sí. El solitario Slytherin mantuvo la vista perdida al frente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, estábamos haciendo los deberes cuando nos topamos con Rosier y Snape —empezó Remus. —Hubo una pelea verbal y Rosier atacó a Sirius… Nosotros intentamos detenerlos.

—Saben bien que el Sr. Rosier no tiene mucha paciencia, es como molestar a un troll con hemorroides —dijo provocando una risita involuntaria en sus alumnos que de inmediato calló con un severo gesto. —Dado que la más mínima brisa le molesta y el Sr. Black tiene el estúpido talento de sacar de quicio hasta el más sufrido de los magos, necesito saber lo que le dijo a Rosier para que lo agrediera de esa manera.

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos pareció hiperventilarse mientras le dirigía una mirada ansiosa a Sirius.

—Él… uhm… fue acerca de… un asunto…

—Le dije que había tenido sexo con su madre y que su padre era un viejo impotente —soltó Sirius como si anunciara que iba a dormir.

El rostro de la profesora fue adquiriendo poco a poco un rictus de horror y furia.

—¡¿Có-có-cómo se atreve?

—De hecho, profesora, —continuó aprovechando su turbación— Remus me advirtió desde un principio que no lo hiciera, Peter y él sólo quisieron detenernos. Nunca pretendí implicarlos en mi pelea con Rosier.

Después de unos segundos, añadió:

—Tampoco Snape estuvo involucrado.

El asombro se apoderó de los adolescentes. Snape salió de su bloqueo mental para mirarlo con desconfianza y McGonagall pareció momentáneamente desconcertada ante la confesión. El joven aristócrata tenía una expresión seria y tranquila.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó a los demás chicos.

—Pues… sí… Snape ni siquiera cruzó palabra con nosotros —confirmó Remus mientras una incertidumbre empezaba a formarse dentro de él.

—Aprecio su sinceridad, Sr. Black, tomaré a consideración lo que me ha dicho —dijo un poco menos enojada. —Soy incapaz de siquiera imaginar la absurda razón por la que decidió ofender de tal manera a Rosier, pero le sugiero que se tome las cosas con más calma ya que su comportamiento parece empeorar día con día.

"Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en el apropiado castigo para usted y debido a que tiene varias detenciones pendientes, le informaré después cómo quedarán arregladas. Pueden retirarse".

Los cuatro muchachos obedecieron de inmediato y salieron del salón.

—Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal —dijo Sirius estirando los brazos.

—¿No estuvo tan…? ¡Por la barba de Merlín, Sirius! —exclamó impaciente Lupin.

—¿No estás preocupado del castigo que te vayan a imponer?

—¡Prácticamente tienes más detenciones que cumplir que clases!

—No, es una buena excusa para decir que no me dio tiempo de realizar los deberes.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, aunque estaba acostumbrado al carácter sinvergüenza de su amigo, a veces era demasiado. Peter tosió con discreción y señaló a Snape quien los observaba fijamente a unos metros.

—¿Qué, Snivellus? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —dijo Sirius con desenfado. —Vuela de regreso a tu calabozo, shooo, shooo.

El Gryffindor agitó las manos para espantarlo ocasionando la risa de Peter. Luego se dieron media vuelta para alejarse y dejaron a Snape en el solitario pasillo. El desgarbado adolescente se quedó ahí por un minuto sin el más mínimo cambio en su rostro endurecido y después también se marchó.

Para cuando llegaron a la sección de las escaleras giratorias, ya el rollizo Peter se había adelantado a la sala común ávido de relatar la pequeña aventura dejando solos a los otros dos chicos que ahora esperaban en el descanso a que se detuviera una escalinata para abordarla. Lupin sacó su cajetilla del pantalón y mientras prendía un cigarro, escuchó que su compañero soltaba un leve quejido.

—Esa pelea con Rosier sólo hizo que la resaca empeorara. No debí correr tanto —dijo masajeándose las sienes. —Siento que mi cerebro va a estallar.

—Sirius, ¿estás bien?

—Claro que no, Moony, te acabo de decir que voy a morir de un derrame.

—Ya sé que te sientes mal, me refiero a que si… estás bien… en otro aspecto…

—¿De qué hablas?

—… Uhm… emocionalmente, digo…

El ojeroso muchacho lo miró sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza. Remus lucía genuinamente preocupado.

—¿Emocionalmente?

—Es sólo que… te ves diferente… no pareces tú mismo.

—Llevo dos botellas de whisky encima y varios golpes, es obvio que me veo diferente —bromeó.

La escalera se detuvo ante ellos permitiéndoles subir.

—Padfoot… —lo reprendió exhalando una bocanada de humo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué?

—Mira, sé que de por sí eres voluble y ese humor cambiante se ha visto acentuado en estas semanas, pero últimamente rayas en la bipolaridad.

—¿Bipolaridad? Estás exagerando.

—¿Lo estoy? La semana pasada estuviste acostándote con una chica diferente casi a diario, pero hoy casi ladraste y mordiste a las que se acercaron a verte.

—No tenía ganas.

—¿Sirius Black no tenía ganas de sexo? —dijo incrédulo mientras salían del tramo de escaleras para subir por otro. —¿El mismo Sirius Black que se rompió un brazo en un juego de quidditch y aún así prefirió ir a acostarse con una chica antes que atenderse?

Sirius soltó una risita tonta al recordarlo. Había sido un juego especialmente difícil, el otro golpeador del equipo contrario era un tipo inmenso que se había ensañado con él, quizá porque se había acostado con su novia el día anterior. Como fuera, las bludger que le lanzaba eran como balas de cañón y al final, no pudo evitar que una lo golpeara y le rompiera el brazo. Soportó lo mejor que pudo el resto del juego, que por fortuna no fue mucho ya que James atrapó la snitch otorgándoles la victoria. Cuando se bajaron de las escobas, Madame Pomfrey lo estaba esperando junto a una excitada preciosura de Hufflepuff a la que había estado enamorando con poco éxito. La muchacha le había dirigido una intensa mirada lasciva despejándole cualquier duda sobre lo que debía hacer.

—Que buen juego.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y le dio otra fumada a su cigarro a la vez que seguían su camino.

—Luego la tomas contra Snape como si te hubiera hecho algo muy malo-

—Sí lo hizo: cruzarse en mi camino —replicó arrogante.

—Vamos, Sirius, sé que lo odias, pero te has estado sobrepasando con él. ¡La otra vez lo maldijiste en el jardín para que empezara a cacarear! El pobre chico sólo estaba ahí estudiando sin molestar a nadie, ni siquiera te había visto.

—¿El punto es…? —resopló burlándose.

—El punto es que hoy le dijiste a McGonagall que Snape no había tenido nada que ver, ¿desde cuándo eres compasivo y le evitas un castigo? Y antes, en la biblioteca, él y tú estaban juntos en el pasillo, ¿no? Los vi cuando Rosier los atacó.

—¿Dices que me excedo con Snivellus y luego me reclamas porque no lo acusé? No te entiendo, Remus.

—No, lo que digo es que no entiendo ese comportamiento tan extremo hacia él.

Ya casi llegaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Remus lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Sirius, ¿no confías en mí?

No era una acusación ni un chantaje, Sirius conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que no había malicia detrás de la pregunta, tan sólo quería ayudarlo. Remordimiento y culpa lo asaltaron al ver sus gentiles ojos ámbar. Entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer.

—Por supuesto que sí, Moony —le respondió con una amable sonrisa a la vez que le echaba el brazo por los hombros y cubrían el poco tramo que les quedaba a la sala común. —Agradezco tu paranoia, pero la razón por la que estábamos juntos en el pasillo fue porque el muy estúpido cayó en mi escondite por equivocación, estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando Rosier lo arruinó. Y luego le salvé el trasero para no tener detención con él, ¿crees que quiero tener su narizota frente a mí todo el tiempo? No, no, no, es suficiente ver su grasiento pelo en las clases.

La Dama Gorda pidió la contraseña a Remus, pero éste no dijo nada y se volvió al otro chico. Los ojos acerados de Sirius resplandecían encantadores bajo la luz de las antorchas y tenía una expresión segura en la cara que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. El hombre lobo se preguntó cómo es que eso era posible aún con las huellas de la resaca y las heridas. Dejando escapar una última bocanada, arrojó la colilla al suelo y la apagó con su zapato.

—_Evanesco_ —pronunció y el resto del cigarrillo desapareció en un santiamén. —Sólo… relájate un poco, ¿sí? Para variar, hazle caso a McGonagall y tranquilízate.

El muchacho estaba a punto de responderle cuando la pintura se abrió y James brincó fuera agitado.

—¿Vinieron arrastrándose o qué? ¿Por qué diablos tardaron tanto? ¡Entren! ¡Quiero que me cuenten la cara que tenía el imbécil Slyhterin cuando lo insultaste!

—Eso no fue nada, debiste ver la que puso cuando Moony lo sorprendió y le lanzó el _stupefy._ Fue increíble, este cabrón es de temer —dijo revolviéndole el pelo a Remus y arrancándole una sonrisa.

—No lo hice todo yo solo, Peter también ayudó —repuso tímidamente.

—Me salvó justo a tiempo. Gracias a Merlín que no fue el _aguamenti_ lo que necesitaba —dijo Sirius entre las risas de sus amigos mientras entraban a la sala común.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se tomó las cosas con calma, se dedicó a seguir bebiendo y a hacer fechorías en compañía de James y Peter, ya que el deber de prefecto de Remus le dejaba poco tiempo para participar. Si bien lo único que cambió fue el descenso en la frecuencia de acoso a Snape, ahora se dedicó a perseguir a las novias de otros estudiantes; por regla propia no le gustaba involucrarse con chicas ajenas, eran demasiado problema, sin embargo, ahora la adrenalina de perseguirlas, convencerlas y ser descubierto le permitía olvidar todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Las noches eran inquietas, dormía muy poco y apenas y si conseguía unas horas extras después de agotar su cuerpo lo más que podía. Enseguida que despertaba, buscaba la compañía de sus amigos o de quien fuera. Odiaba estar solo, una presión en su pecho aparecía cuando se quedaba en silencio y sus pensamientos inevitablemente terminaban repasando los eventos del baño, la conversación en la biblioteca o aquella noche en el calabozo; a veces en clase, se hallaba recordando la figura sentada en el suelo de su dormitorio leyendo un libro. Estos insistentes pensamientos le causaban un algo inefable que se negaba tajantemente a razonar y su solución para intentar desterrarlos era acelerar a fondo.

Parte de su estrategia consistía en evitar lo posible a Snape, lo cual no era una tarea fácil puesto que tenían clases juntos y a James siempre le apetecía fastidiarlo; por fortuna, en algunas ocasiones lograba convencerlo de que no le hicieran nada argumentando que Snape ya no era tan divertido y prefería hacer otra cosa.

Llevaba un par de días sin toparse de frente con él y advirtiéndolo apenas en el salón, y aunque, a pesar suyo, eso le causaba cierta molestia, se convencía de que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado para que todo eventualmente volviera a la normalidad. No obstante, el universo no estaba de acuerdo con la arrogancia de Sirius Black ni compartía sus brillantes planes…

Aquel día, los cuatro amigos estaban a media clase de Adivinación con algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sirius se había levantado con tal dolor de cabeza que le dificultaba poner atención y lo hacía arrepentirse de haber bebido anoche. El incienso que ardía en los cuencos era de una fragancia pesada y dulzona, y combinado con unas hierbas aromáticas le proporcionaban a la estancia una atmósfera de sopor. La profesora Trelawney decía que era para inducir la mente a un estado superior a través de la maximización de los sentidos. Sirius decía que en realidad se estaban drogando.

—El ojo interior debe ser abierto para ver la realidad, deben aclarar la mente, queridos míos, para que sus instintos los guíen a la siguiente esfera de conocimiento —declaró la joven mujer con voz dramática.

James bostezó y se acomodó en su cojín rojo. Estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de una pequeña mesita en un rincón junto a la puerta.

—Recuérdame por qué tomamos esta optativa —se quejó el capitán del equipo de quidditch.

—A Peter le gusta y no dejan tarea —respondió Remus sin dejar de copiar lo que decía la profesora quien se movía por el lugar con la lentitud de una gran libélula.

El animago le echó un vistazo al salón; la mayoría estaban aburridos, sólo unos pocos estaban pendientes, entre éstos últimos se encontraba un emocionado Peter que escuchaba con devoción a Trelawney.

—La purgación de dudas debe ser realizada para que el corazón lata con fuerza y eleve el espíritu.

—Mi espíritu ya está elevado —murmuró un adormilado Sirius.

—¿A qué hora regresaste anoche?

—No sé, no me fijé, pero creo que no fue muy tarde porque el novio de Lucy regresó y tuve que saltar por la ventana.

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué no saliste con aquella chica de Ravenclaw?

—Sí, pero terminamos temprano —respondió tratando de abrir los ojos.

James rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—La purgación de dudas debe ser realizada para que el corazón lata con fuerza y eleve el espíritu.

—¿Qué no ya había dicho eso? Dioses, creo que me voy a dormir.

—No, esto es muy interesante, Sirius, deberías intentarlo —dijo Peter. —Los aromas actúan purificando el alma y sacan a flote el subconsciente permitiendo la apertura del ojo interior.

—Lo único que va a salir a flote va a ser mi comida, esta porquería me está mareando.

Sirius se reclinó contra la pared tratando de respirar con calma. Tenía el estómago revuelto y ese horrible olor lo sumía en un estado soporífero, apenas y podía mantener los párpados abiertos…

_Estaba en un dormitorio húmedo y frío. Las antorchas ardían con un extraño fuego esmeralda iluminaban con su luz mortecina cuatro camas, tres de ellas estaban rotas, sucias y de los postes colgaban telarañas e insectos como testigos del abandono. La cuarta cama en la esquina era la única que estaba en condiciones normales y parecía estar ocupada por una figura sentada en el suelo. ¿Acaso vivía aquí? Pensó en lo deprimente y horrible que sería habitar un lugar como éste, ¿qué clase de ser podía vivir refugiado en la oscuridad? A él, por el contrario, le gustaba correr por el campo y perseguir conejos. A lo mejor podía convencerlo de salir de ahí. Trotó curioso hacia la silueta y le movió la cola._

—_Mutt…_

_Sí, ese era su nombre, ahora lo recordaba. La figura salió de las sombras y Mutt pudo ver a un adolescente de piel blanquísima y cabello tan negro como el suyo, pero lo que más le gustó fueron sus ojos de ónice porque le recordaban las noches lluviosas en las que salía a cazar. Ladró feliz y le lamió la cara al muchacho._

—_No perteneces aquí, Mutt, tienes que volver —le dijo apartándolo._

_El perro bajó las orejas y gimió ansioso. ¿Por qué no quería estar con él, por qué lo apartaba de su lado?_

—_Te están esperando._

_Mutt se volvió, pero no vio a nadie. Su fino olfato percibió algo singular flotando en el ambiente, algo que no estaba bien y se aproximaba con violencia. Gruñó nervioso con el pelo erizado._

—_¡Te estás sobrepasando, él no te ha hecho nada! —estalló la voz. _

—_Sé qué te puede animar… Oppugno —susurró un eco._

—_¡Míralo, es tan patético!_

—_Sirius, ven aquí —gimió una sensual voz femenina._

—_¡Déjame, Black, no te me acerques!_

_Mutt retrocedía y chillaba asustado. Todos le gritaban al mismo tiempo, sus voces eran distorsionadas cacofonías que le laceraban el sensible oído. ¿Por qué lo atormentaban así? No entendía de qué hablaban, él sólo era un perro. Mutt corrió con los alaridos detrás de él y deseó volver con el muchacho de ojos negros._

_Las voces enmudecieron de súbito y él estaba de nuevo en el dormitorio. El muchacho dormía boca abajo en su cama. No podía verlo bien, el pelo le caía desordenado sobre el semblante. Deseó no ser perro, deseó tener una mano para poder apartar el cabello y contemplar su rostro, y un cuerpo para estrecharlo. _

_Entonces ya no era Mutt, era Sirius. Y Sirius ya podía ver con claridad la hermosa piel blanquecina y palpar la mejilla. Se acostó a un lado del muchacho y empezó a pasar los dedos entre el cabello con mucho cuidado, su olor era tan estimulante, lo hacía querer tocarlo. Estrechó la cercanía entre ellos y sus manos empezaron a moverse por el esbelto cuerpo, sintiendo las formas bajo la ropa mientras hundía su cara en aquel suave cuello pálido al que depositaba suaves besos. El muchacho gimió y empezó a despertar ante las caricias. Sirius se colocó encima de él por completo y siguió prodigándole su hábil atención haciendo que se estremeciera con cada roce. El adolescente debajo se dio la vuelta y lo encaró con una expresión tranquila, como si fuera él a quien esperara. Sirius estiró una mano y acarició con ternura la delicada boca del muchacho, su pulgar frotando la comisura y el labio inferior. Sentía un deseo enorme de besarlos…_

—_¿Por qué no lo haces? —susurró el otro leyéndole la mente._

_Sirius dudó un momento y luego se inclinó, sin embargo, justo a centímetros de ellos se detuvo. ¿Qué le ocurría? Anhelaba tanto tocar esos labios, sentir la suavidad contra su propia boca ansiosa y probar su sabor hasta hartarse; no obstante, era incapaz de cubrir esa distancia que le faltaba. El corazón le latía desbocado y su cuerpo temblaba._

—… _Tengo… miedo… —murmuró cerrando los ojos._

_El muchacho lo miró con una expresión triste y le quitó la mano de su mejilla para ponérsela en su pecho. Sirius pudo escuchar un latido tan frenético como el suyo._

—Sirius, Sirius —murmuró apurado James al ver que Trelawney se acercaba; al no obtener respuesta, le dio un fuerte codazo logrando que se levantara de un salto.

—¡Frito! —gritó de repente Sirius con los brazos arriba y los ojos cerrados provocando un susto general y uno que otro grito ahogado.

—Amigo, ¿qué dia…? —dijo James estallando en carcajadas que enseguida contagiaron a los demás.

Sirius abrió con lentitud sus párpados y se encontró con las miradas de burla y las risotadas del salón sobre él. La profesora Trelawney, por otro lado, lo observaba con fascinación a través de sus gruesas gafas de fondo de botella.

—Oh, lo has visto, ¿no es así, querido mío? —le preguntó emocionada y aparentemente ajena a las risas de sus alumnos.

—¿Qué? —respondió desorientado mientras bajaba los brazos.

—¡La esfera del conocimiento superior, te has elevado por encima! —gesticuló alzando los brazos y haciendo revolotear la vaporosa tela de su vestido verde, lo que acentuó más su aspecto de libélula gigante.

—¡Sí, se fue a la estratósfera! —gritó alguien.

—Te has acercado un paso más a la iluminación, a los deseos que permitirán tu metamorfosis.

—… ¿Qué?

El muchacho no sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de la flacucha mujer, no había tal iluminación, sólo se había quedado dormido y hecho el ridículo al despertar. Miró a sus amigos esperando que le dieran una pista, pero James estaba muy ocupado en el suelo limpiándose las lágrimas, incluso Remus estaba doblado de la risa al igual que Peter.

—Ahora tienes que escuchar bien, querido mío, ve y espéralo.

—Uhm, profesora…

Trelawney lo tomó entusiasta del brazo y le abrió la puerta.

—¡Has logrado vislumbrarlo, así que no pierdas tiempo y ve, ve, ve; espéralo y escucha lo que te tiene que decir! —dijo excitada mientras lo empujaba suavemente fuera del salón y cerraba tras de sí.

Sirius se quedó un momento de pie intentando adivinar lo que debía hacer. ¿Acaso tenía que ir a algún lado y volver o buscar algo en específico? ¿Qué era todo eso de los deseos verdaderos y el corazón y escuchar quién sabe qué cosa? La profesora Trelawney era sin lugar a dudas una de las magas más raras que hubiera conocido.

—_Debí haber escogido Astronomía._

Un repentino mareo lo obligó a agarrarse de la barandilla. Todavía se sentía mal, quizá lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le diera un remedio. Con mucho cuidado, bajó por la trampilla y las escaleras en espiral, y caminó por una amplia galería contigua a los jardines. El mareo lo volvió a asaltar obligándolo a detenerse y apoyarse en el pretil de los ventanales; cerró los ojos esperando a que el suelo dejara de moverse, se sentía horrible, como si se fuera a desmayar. Tenía mucho frío y afuera soplaba con fuerza un viento de agua; esperaba que eso ahuyentara las nubes negras que se cernían amenazantes sobre el colegio, no le gustaba practicar quidditch con lluvia.

—Hola, Sirius —lo llamó una voz coqueta.

El adolescente se giró para encontrarse con la grácil y delgada figura de una bajita chica de largo cabello azabache de Hufflepuff.

—Hola, Ana —la saludó forzando una sonrisa para ocultar su malestar. Se fijó en el hermoso pelo negro.

—Estaba pensando que, si no tienes nada qué hacer hoy en la noche, quizá podríamos pasear por el lago… —dijo con cierta inocencia, y luego añadió con sensualidad: —Tú y yo… solos…

—Pensé que tenías novio.

—Bueno, tiene una detención que cumplir, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechamos ese tiempo para conocernos mejor?

Era probable que con lo mal que se sentía, para hoy estuviera muerto; sin embargo, no le gustaba desperdiciar oportunidades, así que accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ana se inclinó hacia un lado y su cabello cayó como una cascada llamando la atención del Gryffindor.

—Te ves un poco pálido, ¿te pasa algo?

—No, sólo estoy cansado.

—Oh, pobre bebé —dijo con un puchero. —No te preocupes, yo te haré sentir mejor.

Ana alargó el brazo para alcanzar su rostro, pero el muchacho sintió un extraño y súbito rechazo que lo impulsó a atajarle la mano a medio camino. Confundido por su propia reacción, la corrigió dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse.

—Apenas y si puedo esperar. Te espero a las 8 detrás de la biblioteca.

—Oh, bien. Nos vemos entonces.

La muchacha rió y se alejó contoneando las caderas. Sirius volvió a asomarse por el balcón. Tenía una sensación extraña, esa chica le había activado algo en su memoria, como si hubiera soñado con ella, pero no con ella exactamente. Era una vaga sensación familiar de algo placentero que recién había sucedido…

—¡Oye, Black!

Sirius se dio la media vuelta justo a tiempo para recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le abrió de nuevo el labio. Aturdido, retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con el pretil y se fue de espaldas. Un furioso muchacho fornido se asomó para verlo tirado en el declive del jardín con la túnica alzada.

—¡Y no te acerques a mi novia! —le advirtió para después marcharse.

—¡Espera! —logró gritar. —¿Cuál es tu novia?

El Gryffindor escuchó entonces que alguien se acercaba y se detenía a un lado de su cabeza. De seguro era el enojado novio que regresaba a darle una golpiza.

—No tienes vergüenza, Black.

Era inconfundible esa voz. Sirius manoteó la túnica con torpeza hasta que logró quitársela de encima. Severus lo observaba con una mueca burlona.

—Tienes una herida en la boca.

—¿En serio? —rió entretenido. —No me di cuenta de eso cuando el puño se estrelló en mi cara.

—Eso tiende a pasar cuando tienes la firme determinación de aniquilar tus neuronas por todos los medios posibles.

—Bueno… esa no era una de las formas en las que tenía pensado hacerlo, créeme —dijo haciendo un mohín de dolor cuando se frotó la quijada verificando que no estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Cualquiera que sepa realizar un encantamiento básico puede darse cuenta que ese es el resultado lógico de dedicarse a andar con novias ajenas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me has estado espiando?

—Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que espiarte —dijo altivo. —Toda la escuela lo sabe, Black, no eres con exactitud la persona más discreta y humilde.

—¿Y viniste a reclamarme? Sé que no nos hemos visto últimamente, pero…

Severus hizo un gesto de desprecio con la boca.

—Aawww, me extrañas. Sólo tenías que decírmelo, Snivellus, sabes que tú eres mi preferido.

Sirius estiró la mano y tiró del borde de la túnica de Snape intentando atraerlo, pero Severus se zafó fácilmente.

—Eres insufrible.

—Hay gente que no opina lo mismo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Tu club de fans sin cerebro?

—¿Te gustaría inscribirte? Hay un paquete de bienvenida con la membresía: una foto y una visita nocturna.

—Como si quisiera formar parte de tu legión de zombies, Black.

—Lástima, nos podríamos divertir tanto… —le dijo travieso y alargó de nuevo la mano, pero Severus se la apartó de una patada.

—No me toques.

—Oh, vamos, Snivellus, no me rechaces así —puso cara de perro apaleado.

Snape exhaló con impaciencia y desvió la mirada. Su mano jugaba nerviosa con su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón, hasta ahora Black no había intentado nada, aunque con él nunca se sabía.

Sirius ladeó su rostro con curiosidad, Severus se mordía la esquina de su labio inferior como aquella vez que lo vio indeciso ante la petición de Dumbledore. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del muchacho y se fijaron en la mano dentro del bolsillo que sostenía la varita y apuntaba hacia adelante creando un bulto prominente. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.

—Sabía que estabas contento de verme, pero no tanto.

Ante la confusión de Snape, le indicó con un gesto a que se refería.

—Oh, en el nombre de… —puso los ojos en blanco. —Eres tan infantil, Black.

Sirius se pasó rudamente el dorso de la mano en la mejilla para limpiarse la sangre y luego se sentó en el césped. El dolor de cabeza lo atacó con mayor intensidad arrancándole un quejido; aún así, se incorporó rápido.

—Ups, eso no fue una buena idea —murmuró cuando sintió el repentino vértigo.

—¿Demasiado alcohol, Black? —se burló.

—No… demasiada hierba con Trelawney.

Severus estaba en guardia por si al otro se le ocurría hacer algo, pero la verdad es que Sirius se veía bastante mal, incluso peor que aquel domingo en la biblioteca; estaba lívido y por su rostro y cuello resbalaban minúsculas gotas de sudor. Frunció el ceño cuando el otro lo miró con ojos vidriosos y alzó los brazos.

—No tienes… que… —le costaba tanto pensar— No voy a… hacerte…

Sirius señaló la mano que aún sostenía la varita en el bolsillo.

—Sólo… necesito…

De repente era difícil respirar, los pulmones le dolían mucho y cuando quiso dar un paso, su cuerpo se rehusó a sostenerlo.

—¡Aaahh, qué demonios, Black, quítate!

Sirius había caído llevándose a Severus con él al césped. El pálido Slytherin forcejeó desesperado contra el pecho encima, sin embargo, el muchacho era más alto y pesado y no pudo moverlo.

—Oye… Snape…

—¡¿Qué?

Ignorando la mirada colérica, estiró una mano y la puso en la pálida mejilla del adolescente provocando que se paralizara. Severus entonces notó la sonrisa de Sirius y no supo qué decir o hacer, jamás le había dirigido una expresión que no fuera de burla o desprecio y ahora lo miraba con ojos de cordero a medio degollar mientras le frotaba la mejilla suavemente y le sonreía de una manera… ¿gentil?

—Nada… mal… ¿Quién… lo diría…?

Severus pensó que esas hierbas de la profesora Trelawney debían ser confiscadas de inmediato por enfermar y provocar alucinaciones en los alumnos. Los párpados de Sirius se cerraron y no alcanzó a escuchar el tumulto que se armaba y unas voces que gritaban llenas de furor:

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, Snape?

—¡Asqueroso Slytherin!

—¡Quítale tus repulsivas manos de encima!

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sé que caigo en un anacronismo al poner a Trelawney en esta era, pero necesitaba a una profesora de Adivinación y ella me gusta porque está loca :D<strong>

**¿Qué tal el sueño cachondo de Sirius? Aunque aunque finja demencia, su mente puerca lo traiciona XP**

**¡Reviews, por favor, me hacen feliz!  
><strong>

**R-nii: Muchas gracias por las flores, haces que me sonroje. Si hago que saltes de felicidad cada vez que actualizo me doy por satisfecha :)  
><strong>

**Elecktra: Mil disculpas, pero me es hace imposible actualizar más seguido; aunqueeeee, debido a demanda popular y múltiples acosos, ya estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos, además, te prometo que puntual subo cada semana ;)**

**PomPomPomHorrif: Sé que te emocionas, pero me preocupa que adoptes la mentalidad de la turba enardecida, dame chanceeeee XD**


	11. Ranas de chocolate y dulces Bertie Botts

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ranas de chocolate y grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores<strong>

No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Los nervios gritaban reclamándole el violento trato al que había sometido su cuerpo causándole un agudo dolor en cada centímetro de su piel y la constante sensación de vahído era tan intensa que le producían unas fuertes náuseas. Quiso moverse ignorando el horrible suplicio que eso le suponía, mas le fue imposible. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró abrir los párpados poco a poco hasta que se acostumbró a la luz brillante y la imagen se volvió nítida. Estaba en la enfermería en una cama junto a un gran ventanal con vista al jardín. Volteó la cabeza con pesadez y vio enfrente a un chico y unas literas más allá a una muchacha, ambos dormidos. Se frotó la cara y trató de sentarse en la cabecera a pesar del vivo malestar cuando Madame Pomfrey llegó apresurada.

—No, no, no, no, todavía no estás bien, recuéstate, por favor.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—Tus amigos te trajeron —le respondió acomodándole la almohada y empujándolo de nuevo al lecho.

—Tengo… entrenamiento de quidditch.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

—Tenías entrenamiento hace dos días.

—¿Qué? —intentó sonar preocupado, mas la voz le salió débil. —¿He estado aquí tanto tiempo?

—Llegaste con casi 40º C de temperatura, estabas ardiendo. Me sorprende que no hayas dormido toda la semana —le reprochó.

—No recuerdo… Estaba en clase de la profesora Trelawney… —intentó hacer memoria, pero todavía se sentía mal y su mente se encontraba empañada.

—Por más que quisiera echarle la culpa a lo que sea que quema allá arriba, debo decirte que ya presentabas síntomas del cuadro —se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—¿Qué cuadro?

—Agotamiento. Tienes una infección respiratoria y una leve anemia.

Sirius parpadeó tratando de asimilar la información. ¿Enfermo? ¿Anemia?

—Parece que tus correrías nocturnas terminaron por desgastarte.

—No, eso no es…

—¿Posible? ¡Claro que sí! —dijo molesta. —¿Crees que tu cuerpo no se agota? Tus amigos me dijeron que has estado comiendo insuficiente, entrenando sin descanso y corriendo detrás de las chicas. Eres joven, pero si presionas demasiado a tu organismo, éste presiona de vuelta. Acción y reacción, Sirius, acción y reacción.

Madame Pomfrey lo cubrió bien con las colchas y se paró para irse.

—Uhm, ¿puede decirle a mis amigos que ya desperté?

—Sí, pero no puedes recibir visitas, aún estás delicado.

Sirius apretó los labios con fastidio. Genial, estaba atrapado en la enfermería sin poder ver a nadie.

—De todas maneras, el profesor Dumbledore quiere ser el primero en hablar contigo. Ahora duerme, pronto te recuperarás.

—_Mierda, esto se va a poner mejor _—suspiró mientras el cansancio cobraba su cuota y lo obligaba a cerrar de nuevo los ojos.

Sirius soñaba algo, no estaba seguro de qué, sólo sabía que era algo muy agradable… un olor delicioso que le embotaba los sentidos y despertaba su instinto cazador… Había algo ahí… una masa que lentamente iba tomando volumen… una forma que adquiría dimensiones conocidas… una silueta que se iluminaba en la oscuridad… un cuerpo bajo el suyo que se movía y arqueaba al mismo ritmo con los más dulces gemidos… Sirius no quería despertarse… Pero como en todo sueño proveniente de los deseos más ocultos y profundos, el encanto se rompió y dio paso a la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Las lámparas encendidas y el familiar sitio indicaron que estaba aún en la enfermería. Soltó un frustrado suspiro.

—Buenas noches, idiota.

La alegre voz lo hizo volver la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche a un lado suyo. Ahí, desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate, se hallaba James contemplándolo con una tranquila sonrisa.

—¿Prongs? —musitó.

—¿Quién más?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vinimos a verte, tarado —anunció dándole un mordisco a la rana.

Sirius entonces miró hacia los pies de la cama y descubrió a un preocupado Remus y a Peter profundamente dormido en la litera de enfrente. Sus tres amigos iban vestidos con las pijamas y suéteres.

—¿Cómo estás?

—En el séptimo círculo del infierno, gracias —murmuró cansado. —¿Qué hora es?

—Como las dos de la mañana —contestó el licántropo

El aristócrata volvió a suspirar con desgano.

—¿Pomfrey les avisó que ya había despertado?

—No —habló James. —Sólo nos dijo que estabas un poco mejor, pero no nos dejó entrar, así que nos escapamos para ver si seguías vivo.

—No por mucho. Siento como si me hubiera pisoteado una manada de centauros —dejó escapar un quejido.

—Es natural, Padfoot, —lo reprendió Remus acercándose para tomar asiento junto a sus piernas— estás muy enfermo. Te advertí que te estabas pasando de la raya con el whisky y el quidditch. Ya ves en lo que resultó.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, de seguro fue el clima o algo así.

—¿El clima? —bufó. —¿El clima te puso anémico?

—Claro, el otoño es frío y hay mucha lluvia —se excusó con un largo bostezo. —O quizá me descuidé y un gnomo me contagió una gripe.

El Gryffindor a sus pies puso los ojos en blanco.

—A lo mejor te contagió la estupidez, ¿qué no escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey? Tienes un cuadro de agotamiento causado por tus excesos.

—Qué pendejada —replicó con una mueca desdeñosa.

—¡Claro que no! —objetó vehemente. —Sirius, estuviste muy grave. ¡Es serio!

—Exageras, Moony. Es un simple malestar de la temporada o algo así. No sé por qué armas tanto escándalo —cerró los ojos.

Remus alzó los brazos en gesto de derrota y le dirigió una mirada impaciente a James quien ahora estaba esculcando una caja de grageas Bertie Botts sin aparentemente hacerles caso.

—¿Podrías decirle algo? —le recriminó.

El muchacho de ojos avellana entonces se volvió hacia ellos y después de meterse a la boca una pepita de color rojo —hizo una mueca de desilusión, era de fresa— se sentó en la cama con Sirius quien entreabrió los párpados.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a joder con lo mismo?

James se ajustó los anteojos y lo contempló intensamente. Sirius se veía bastante pálido y demacrado, un aspecto que se acentuaba con la turbidez de sus ojos acerinos; incluso sus generosos labios ahora estaban resecos y carecían de su característico color rosicler. James no dijo nada, en vez de eso, alargó la mano y se la colocó con delicadeza en la mejilla.

—Parece que aún tienes un poco de fiebre.

De súbito, James le dio un firme bofetada que lo hizo cerrar los ojos y arrugar la frente; no fue con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo, pero sí para hacer que se irritara.

—Idiota —repitió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Imbécil —le dijo tratando de enseñarle el dedo medio.

—Aawww, Pads, quieres mentarme la madre y no puedes —dijo de manera socarrona.

—Deja que recupere fuerzas, Prongs —señaló dándose por vencido en su intento de hacerle el consabido gesto obsceno. Incluso mover los dedos era doloroso.

—Pues hazlo rápido, no te imaginas lo increíblemente aburridas que son las clases sin ti. Además, estoy harto de ser acosado a diario por tus admiradoras que no dejan de preguntar cómo sigues —indicó con un gesto de la mano una mesa al otro lado de la cama en la que Sirius no había reparado. El mueble estaba rebosando con arreglos florales, obsequios, muñequitos de felpa, tarjetas, cartas, dulces y chocolates.

—Y aquí hay más —anunció poniendo un fajo de correspondencia a su lado. —Estas te llegaron hoy.

—Qué curioso, —dijo al notar los sellos de cera rotos que revelaban que ya habían sido leídas— tenía la impresión de que las cartas venían cerradas para que las leyera nada más el destinatario.

James chasqueó la lengua.

—Como si dijeran algo importante. La mayoría es lo de siempre: "Sirius, te amo, espero que te recuperes, ¿cuándo vas a salir de la enfermería?, quiero verte, tus hermosos ojos de plata, bla, bla, etc., etc.," —recitó con cierto menosprecio adoptando un tono agudo mientras tomaba un sobre y sacaba el papel.

—No deberías leer correspondencia ajena, Prongsy —lo regañó Remus rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué? No lo hago con todos, sólo con la de Sirius —dijo defensivamente provocando una débil risita en su amigo postrado. —Y como dije, no escriben nada importante.

—¿Cómo que no? Son cartas de amor, ¿sabes lo difícil que es confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta? Se requieren de muchas agallas.

El joven capitán puso una expresión impaciente y empezó a leer.

—Por favor, Moony, no es amor cuando sólo quieren que Sirius se meta bajo sus faldas… —hizo una pausa mientras sus brillantes ojos se movían siguiendo las líneas; de improviso soltó una carcajada— o en sus pantalones en todo caso.

—¿Admirador masculino? —preguntó Remus sin sorprenderse.

—Sí. Escucha esto: "Querido Sirius: Cada vez que te veo por las mañanas mi corazón se llena de felicidad, tu presencia en los corredores es la luz que alegra mi existencia en esta remota isla. Sin la diaria visión de tu cabello negro ondeando al viento y tu hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, no podría sobrevivir. Sinceramente: Darius Callahan".

James se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto dramático.

—¿Oíste, Padfoot? Eres la lucecita que lo hace feliz.

Sirius rió ante el meloso tono de James. En realidad no era novedoso recibir correspondencia de amor de parte de chicos. Era algo usual y ya estaba acostumbrado. La primera vez sí había sido desconcertante. Él tenía catorce y el muchacho en cuestión diecisiete; se había tratado de un compañero de Hufflepuff que le dirigía ardientes miradas que le ponían los pelos de punta. Gracias a Merlín, el chico no había intentado nada más. Aún así, por precaución, ese cuarto año se la pasó todo el tiempo en compañía de sus amigos quienes no pararon de hacerle burla hasta el cansancio. A estas alturas era común recibir declaraciones amorosas de parte de los chicos, algo que no le molestaba, ya que el hecho de ser irresistible para incluso miembros de su mismo género era algo que alimentaba su ya de por sí inflado ego.

—Aquí hay otra: "Mi amado Sirius: Tus ojos son dos lunas resplandecientes en el ocaso, tu fina piel es del más sublime de los alabastros y cuando vuelas en tu escoba tu cabello revolotea como el perfecto vuelo de los pájaros. Quisiera poder acercarme y tocarte, enciendes mis sentidos cada vez que te veo y me pregunto si tus deliciosos labios tendrán el sublime sabor de los cielos; por eso, mientras estamos en clase y te observo desde lejos, meto la mano en mis pantalones y me masturbo con tanta fuerza-"

—¡Qué! ¡No dice eso! —exclamó Sirius ocasionando las fuertes risotadas de James. Remus negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa de burla.

—Básicamente sí. Espera, vamos a leer otra —dijo a la vez que le daba de manotazos para impedir que alcanzara los sobres. —"Por una mirada, un mundo: por una sonrisa, un cielo: por un beso…, yo no sé qué te diera por un beso. E.S." Wow, un poeta.

—¿E.S.? ¿Es todo lo que dice? —inquirió curioso Sirius.

—Sí —respondió dándole vueltas al trozo de pergamino en busca de alguna pista. Sirius pudo distinguir una estilizada letra en color carmesí.

—Qué raro, normalmente se mueren por llamar tu atención —dijo el hombre lobo.

—Apuesto a que es un chico… uno gordo y peludo.

El adolescente de ojos grises puso cara de asco.

—Ya me siento bastante mal, ¿quieres hacerme vomitar o qué?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que incites las más bajas pasiones en todo tipo de personas —se mofó. —En especial si te la pasas teniendo sueños cachondos y gimiendo en clase.

—¿Qué? —resopló con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿No te acuerdas? —rió por lo bajo Remus echándole una mirada de complicidad a James. —Fue cuando te quedaste dormido en clase de Trelawney hace unos días. Parecía que estabas soñando algo muy agradable.

Sirius estaba sorprendido. No recordaba nada de eso. De hecho, casi no recordaba nada de ese día y sobre todo un sueño de ese tipo. Hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de encontrar las memorias perdidas; pero lo más que consiguió fue que le empezara a doler la cabeza. Con mucho trabajo, se llevó las manos a la cara y se la frotó.

—También ahora parecía que te la estabas pasando muy bien —secundó James.

—Son delirios de enfermo —rió para luego bostezar fatigado. De ese último sí tenía una vaga impresión. Tal vez había soñado con alguien. Sí, una ardiente chica que se estremecía en sus brazos. Suspiró ansioso. No le caería nada mal en esos momentos compañía femenina.

—Bueno, será mejor que te dejemos dormir —dijo James al verlo restregarse los ojos enrojecidos. A pesar de los remedios, el muchacho aún se veía desmejorado.

—No, no, quédense —volvió a bostezar. —Es un fastidio estar aquí solo. Nada más necesito cerrar mis ojos por un instante.

—Está bien.

James miró a su amigo acomodarse lentamente en su lecho como si tuviera el cuerpo de un anciano achacoso. Segundos después, Sirius se había hundido de nuevo en la inconsciencia y las placenteras evocaciones de una silueta de cabello y ojos negros.

Apenas y se despertó en dos ocasiones más. Parecía que su organismo quería recuperar el precioso tiempo de sueño y las energías que le habían robado. Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos sintiéndose relativamente bien, ya era media tarde en la enfermería y los dos adolescentes que había visto ya no estaban. Madame Pomfrey le llevó sopa de pollo con verduras, gelatina y jugo de calabaza que devoró hambriento.

Se distrajo revisando las cartas y abriendo los presentes envueltos. Entre los regalos encontró un auror de juguete que se movía y lanzaba mini-hechizos de parte de Peter, un libro sobre quidditch de parte de Remus y un juego de cartas de _snap_ explosivo de parte de James, que Pomfrey confiscó a la primera.

Estaba oliendo una pepita Bertie Botts de color verde cuando Dumbledore apareció en una túnica púrpura y con su habitual sonrisa afable.

—Buenas tardes, Sirius, ¿cómo te sientes? —lo saludó cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, profesor. Mejor, gracias.

—Veo que tus admiradores no han dejado pasar la oportunidad para colmarte de obsequios. ¿Te gustan las grageas Bertie Botts? —preguntó tomando asiento frente a él.

—En realidad no. Es más probable que te toque una de un sabor asqueroso.

—Comparto tu opinión, muchacho, a mí tampoco me gustan.

—Espero no estar aquí mucho tiempo porque las cajas no dejan de llegar —dijo devolviendo el dulce al paquetito de colores.

—Bueno, eso depende de Madame Pomfrey, ella es la que hará las consideraciones necesarias para darte de alta. Supongo que ya te dijo lo que te pasó.

—Sí; pero ya me siento mejor y aún no puedo ver a nadie.

—Son sólo precauciones, comprenderás que es por tu bien después de lo mal que estuviste.

Sirius trató de no desesperarse, ¿por qué insistían en eso? Se había excedido un poco con la parranda y había ido a parar al hospital. No habían armado tanto alboroto cuando casi se ahogó en el lago gracias a un encantamiento mal empleado.

—No estoy mal, sí, me descuidé un poco, ¿y qué?

—Me parece que esto es más que un descuido, muchacho.

—Mire, la anemia se cura comiendo y la infección… no sé, poniéndose un suéter —dijo enarcando las cejas.

—No estás viendo el panorama completo, eso no es lo único de lo que padeces.

Sirius se quedó callado con un gesto de confusión.

—Agotamiento. Estás exhausto, Sirius, la anemia y la infección son consecuencia de haber empujado tu resistencia al límite.

—Sí, Madame Pomfrey dijo algo de eso; pero honestamente no entiendo qué tiene que ver, ¿por qué tendría que estar exhausto?

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Sirius detestaba eso porque sentía como si le pudiera leer la mente. No era un gesto para intimidarlo –aunque el amable hombre podía ser aterrador si quería– sino para que supiera que esperaba escuchar la verdad, ni más ni menos.

—No sé, he tenido demasiado entrenamiento, mucha tarea, muchas detenciones, muchas citas… —suspiró con hastío.

—Ya veo. ¿Has estado durmiendo bien?

—… No, ha sido… difícil…

—Me imagino —dijo comprensivo.

—No es gran cosa, sólo tengo que cuidarme la próxima vez.

—¿La próxima vez? —lo cuestionó. —Tu cuerpo te está pidiendo que te detengas, Sirius, y me gustaría saber por qué no lo quieres escuchar.

¿Por qué? ¿Quería saber los motivos por los que había emprendido esa desenfrenada carrera para estar tan cansado que no pudiera ni siquiera pensar? Sirius arrugó las sábanas bajo sus puños. Se sentía frustrado y molesto, las razones eran algo que le concernían sólo a él. ¿Qué le daba a Dumbledore el derecho de inmiscuirse? Ya había hecho bastante, si no lo hubiera mandado al calabozo con Snape, su vida seguiría igual que siempre. Una ira impetuosa comenzó a encenderse en su pecho…

—Tus amigos estaban muy angustiados, particularmente James —dijo de repente el mago.

—¿James? —se sorprendió. James no era de los que solían preocuparse por nada, su temperamento sereno y su habilidad para mantener la calma los habían salvado de muchas situaciones difíciles que de otra forma hubieran terminado en expulsión. Además, si se había preocupado, no lo expresó cuando lo fueron a ver la otra noche.

—Sí, incluso llegó a creer que Severus te había hecho algo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo sorprendiéndose aún más. —No, él… —dudó mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado. Después de que el tipo lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al jardín, se había topado con Snape… y conversaron brevemente, luego él se había parado… y… Su memoria comenzó a despertar con la sensación de algo agradable… Antes de desmayarse Severus todavía estaba ahí… muy cerca de él…

Advirtiendo la confusión del muchacho y el gran esfuerzo que hacía por acordarse, el mago aclaró:

—Al parecer, te encontraron con unas heridas y desmayado junto a Severus y creyeron que él te había atacado.

—No, no, él no hizo nada —se apresuró a decir, pero luego trató de disimular. —Fue un muchacho el que me pegó, no vi quién era con exactitud porque me tomó por sorpresa; pero yo caí al jardín y… no sé, supongo que tropecé con Snape…

—Entiendo, fue un típico caso de hora y lugar equivocados.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore había dicho eso con cierta complicidad.

—¿Qué pasó cuando me encontraron? —interrogó tratando de hacerse el tonto.

—James se enfrascó en una pelea con Severus bajo la firme creencia de que él te había provocado tu actual estado. Peter intervino también y… bueno, al final fueron necesarios dos profesores para separarlos a los tres. Parece que son muy apasionados a la hora de defender a sus amigos.

Sirius guardó silencio. Una pregunta quería asomar por sus labios y no se atrevía a formularla sin sentir vergüenza, sin mencionar que Dumbledore hallaría sospechoso que preguntara por el bienestar de su peor enemigo. A juzgar por lo que le había dicho el director, no tenía ninguna duda de que James se puso como una fiera y se encarnizó con Snape, después de todo, era Snivellus, lo que lo hacía automáticamente culpable. Una sensación de remordimiento lo invadió al recordar las palabras del Slyhterin: "… _esperando a arrancarle la cabeza a aquel que se atreva a tocar a su precioso y perfecto Sirius Black_…"

—¿No hubo, uhm… daños colaterales? —carraspeó. —_¿Daños colaterales? Que buen modo de ser discreto, tarado._

—No, nadie resultó herido. En cuanto a los involucrados, a excepción de algunas heridas, ya todos están bien. Todos —respondió enfatizando la última palabra.

Sirius se sintió un poco aliviado y observó a través de la ventana la puesta del sol. Los melancólicos dedos crepusculares arañaban el follaje oscuro de los árboles y se estiraban hasta unos arbustos salpicados de rocío. Una pequeña sombra se hundió en el césped y le pareció que se trataba de un pixie; deseó también la habilidad de desaparecer en la tierra… La tierra que se extendía lodosa en el campo de quidditch… La tierra de la vereda que lo había llevado a la charca… La tierra húmeda por la lluvia que caía sobre un rostro níveo de cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo… Sirius cerró los ojos y trató de controlar la sensación de ahogo que poco a poco comenzaba a aparecer.

—Odio que llueva… —pensó en voz alta.

—A mí me parece un evento extraordinario. Es una oportunidad para que todo florezca y emerjan las cosas más singulares que nunca pensamos ver.

—Sí, pero mientras tanto todo está sucio y hecho una porquería.

—Estaría muy decepcionado si fuera de otra manera.

El Gryffindor volteó a ver al anciano mago con curiosidad.

—¿Quiere decir que le gusta… no sé, mojarse en la lluvia y saltar en el fango? —inquirió tratando de imaginarse a Dumbledore haciendo un pastel de lodo.

—Quiero decir que es necesario —respondió con una afable sonrisa. —Es parte del proceso, de otra forma, no se puede disfrutar lo que llega después. Aunque uno no puede ser demasiado viejo para salir a correr en la lluvia.

El guiño del director lo hizo sonreír.

—Es sólo que… parece que las nubes negras no quieren irse pronto este año.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante, puso los brazos sobre las rodillas y entrelazó las manos. Sirius pensó que a esa imagen nada más le faltaba el escritorio del despacho.

—Dime, muchacho, si vieras a un hombre en medio del campo tratando de detener una tormenta eléctrica, ¿qué le dirías?

La pregunta lo desconcertó por un momento; sin embargo, el director tenía esa costumbre de plantear escenarios peculiares, así que lo consideró antes de responder.

—Mmh… Quizá le diría que eso es algo muy estúpido y que es muy probable que acabe electrocutado.

—El hombre es un mago muy poderoso y te dice que no tiene miedo de lastimarse, ¿crees que lograría su cometido?

—Si es muy poderoso, es probable que sí, aunque no le servirá de nada.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Bueno, es que un proceso natural como una tormenta eléctrica tiene que seguir su curso, tal vez logre detener sus efectos por un tiempo; pero no podrá hacerlo por siempre y eventualmente ésta lo sobrepasará.

—¿Estás seguro? Hay seres magníficos allá afuera cuyos alcances no creerías.

—Puedo imaginarlo, —dijo rascándose la cabeza— pero da lo mismo. Ningún poder se iguala al de la naturaleza que nos rodea, es una fuerza imparable. Es como con la transfiguración, puedes alterar un estado, pero el cambio no es permanente.

El anciano mago sonrió orgulloso del razonamiento del muchacho.

—Ahora digamos que el hombre en cuestión te dice que nunca antes ha visto un fenómeno como ese, es nuevo, excitante y aterrador también, ¿has sentido eso antes?

—La primera vez que jugué quidditch —contestó entre estremeciéndose y riéndose ante el recuerdo. —Temblaba tanto después del primer partido que tuvieron que cargarme a los vestidores… fue espantoso, aunque al mismo tiempo no podía esperar a subirme otra vez a la escoba y jugar de nuevo.

—Entonces tu solución fue enfrentarlo —al recibir la confirmación del adolescente prosiguió. —¿Le aconsejarías al hombre que hiciera lo mismo?

—¿Enfrentarse a la tormenta? Supongo que no. Si nunca ha visto una, es obvio que lo confunde porque no la comprende; la mejor opción es aproximarse a ella poco a poco y observarla y analizarla hasta entender que es algo fuera de su alcance y que no puede cambiar.

—¿Como la lluvia?

—Como la lluvia —afirmó con una sonrisa desganada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia el ventanal. Ya la oscuridad se cernía sobre la enfermería impidiendo ver los últimos rastros del sol moribundo.

—Me gusta el olor de los crisantemos por la noche. No crecen más que en esta estación y con este tiempo —expresó. Después se volvió y se aproximó a la cama. —Quisiera que tomaras tu propio consejo, Sirius, e intentaras no detener la lluvia, en vez de eso, reflexiona qué es lo que ves en ella y por qué te hace sentir de esa manera, quizá encuentres que no es tan mala después de todo. Como dijiste, no puedes detener una fuerza tan poderosa.

Aunque por fuera su expresión era serena, el corazón de Sirius sintió una congoja al oír las palabras. Lo último en lo que quería pensar era en la delgada figura pálida bajo la lluvia que se le aparecía en sus pensamientos como un fantasma. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien, ya se ha hecho tarde y será mejor que me vaya. ¿Te molesta si tomo una rana de chocolate? —preguntó mirando las cajas.

—Para nada, profesor, tome las que quiera. A decir verdad, no me gusta el chocolate.

—¿En serio? Es de lo más peculiar…

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Era un detalle tonto que nada más sus amigos sabían, porque por alguna extraña razón, la gente lo miraba como si estuviera mal de la cabeza cuando decía que no le gustaba. Dejó de hacerlo cuando la primera chica que le obsequió una cajita de la golosina lloró al saber que su regalo había sido una mala elección. Miró a Dumbledore alejarse con varias ranas y esperó a que le hiciera un comentario acerca de eso; sin embargo, el director prosiguió su camino y dijo como casualmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta:

—… A Severus tampoco le gusta el chocolate…

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. ¿Saben? En realidad no soy muy buena para las analogías y las pláticas metafóricas, esta conversación me costó trabajo porque prefiero las cosas directas, como dicen en mi pueblo: "las cosas al chile", pero ya sabemos que con Dumbledore no se puede por esa manía que tiene de hacer comentarios enigmáticos para que los estudiantes hagan sus propios descubrimientos. Bien, por cualquier cosa, esto es en realidad lo que quise decir:<strong>

**Dumbledore: (...) si vieras a un hombre en medio del campo tratando de detener una tormenta eléctrica, ¿qué le dirías?**

**Traducción: Deja de hacer mamadas.  
><strong>

**Dumbledore: El hombre es un mago muy poderoso y te dice que no tiene miedo de lastimarse, ¿crees que lograría su cometido?**

**Traducción: Deja de ser un arrogante de mierda.**

**Dumbledore: Ahora digamos que el hombre en cuestión te dice que nunca antes ha visto un fenómeno como ese, es nuevo, excitante y aterrador también, ¿has sentido eso antes?**

**Traducción: Sí, valiste madres, te estás enamorando de Severus.**

**Dumbledore: Quisiera que tomaras tu propio consejo, Sirius, e intentaras no detener la lluvia, (…) Como dijiste, no puedes contener una fuerza tan poderosa.**

**Traducción: Deja de embriagarte y hacerte pendejo. Si te sentaras por un instante a usar tu cabezota, te darías cuenta de que lo que en realidad sientes.**

**EDIT: Me sorprende gratamente que ya van varias personas que me preguntan por Lucius y bueno, les digo que en el próximo capítulo ya regresa nuestro malévolo rubio favorito para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Severus, yeaaaahhh XD  
><strong>


	12. ¡Padfoot, a él!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Padfoot, a él!<strong>

Hogsmeade estaba lleno de emocionados estudiantes de tercer y cuarto año ese fin de semana; por el contrario, había pequeños grupos de quinto y sexto y casi nula la presencia de los de séptimo por no ofrecerles alguna novedad los usuales atractivos del pueblo.

Para los Marauders tampoco era algo nuevo ya que lo conocían como la palma de su mano; sin embargo, habían decidido ir a relajarse un poco debido a los recientes eventos. Sirius había salido de la enfermería el día anterior y aunque se veía un poco demacrado, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Le habían mandado una alimentación muy estricta que James verificaba de manera compulsiva y al menor síntoma de cansancio o sueño, lo mandaba a dormir. Sirius le agradecía las atenciones a pesar de que era algo estresante tenerlo respirándole en la nuca hasta comprobar que se acabara toda la comida.

Desde su dada de alta no había tenido oportunidad de estar solo; no obstante, muy a su pesar, en el fondo de su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Dumbledore. En especial tenía que admitir que le intrigaba el comentario final que le había hecho antes de irse. ¿Por qué le había dicho que a Severus tampoco le gustaba el chocolate? Bien, ¿y eso qué? A mucha gente no le gustaba el chocolate; claro, hasta ahora no había conocido a ninguna con esa particularidad, pero seguramente andaban por ahí. Estaba confundido. Odiaba pensar que pudiera tener algo en común con el odioso Slytherin… y al mismo tiempo no le disgustaba tanto como se obligaba a pensar…

Los cuatro Gryffindor caminaron por la calle principal en medio del alegre bullicio de sus compañeros y entraron a Las Tres Escobas. El lugar estaba casi repleto y lo inundaba un agradable calor que los hizo despojarse de sus suéteres y bufandas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo Sirius mientras se sentaban a una mesa que quedaba junto a la ventana de la calle. —¡No puedo creer que perdiéramos contra Slytherin!

—Ya ni siquiera vale acordarse de eso, Padfoot —suspiró Remus.

—Es que no lo puedo creer, ¿qué pasó con Jonsy?

—Ataque de dugbog —contestó James. —No había nadie más para reemplazarte que Richard, Rosier se encargó de marcarlo todo el juego y casi le rompió la pierna al tirarlo de la escoba.

—¿Y Deanna?

—Hizo lo mejor que pudo. De hecho es muy buena, pero todavía inexperta.

Sirius se sintió culpable, el entrenamiento de Deanna estaba a su cargo y había pospuesto las últimas sesiones con ella por dedicarse a sus líos amorosos. La reciente estadía en el hospital tampoco había ayudado con el retraso.

—No te preocupes —dijo James adivinando cómo se sentía su amigo. —En el siguiente partido tendremos la revancha. Toca juego contra ellos después de Halloween.

James le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo y el muchacho se preguntó por qué su amigo no lo había reprendido por las suspensiones de los entrenamientos, era obvio que lo sabía por ser el capitán. En eso, se acercó una joven y hermosa mesera de abundante cabello rizado y grácil figura acentuada por un blanco vestido encorsetado sin hombros.

—Buenos días, chicos, hacía rato que no los veía —los saludó con familiaridad.

—Hola, Rosmerta, ¿cómo estás? —contestó Remus.

—Hasta el cuello de trabajo —hizo un gesto con la mano. —No me puedo quejar, este clima es bueno para el negocio, hace que todos busquen una bebida caliente y que las parejas se acurruquen frente al fuego.

—Quizá tú y yo podamos acurrucarnos más tarde —le dijo Sirius con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—Sí, en cuanto alcances la pubertad, mocoso —contestó mordazmente incitando la risa de los cuatro chicos. Era casi una costumbre que Sirius se le insinuara a la chica y ésta lo mandara a volar con algún comentario burlón.

—Eres cruel conmigo, Rosmerta.

—Sí, puedo imaginar lo fácil que es romper tu corazón —le dijo con ironía. —¿Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla?

Remus asintió dándole las gracias y la joven mesera se alejó para surtir el pedido.

—¿Qué no te cansas de obtener siempre la misma respuesta? —preguntó Remus.

—No puede decir que no todo el tiempo.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Insistirle hasta el cansancio para que acceda?

—No te imaginas lo efectivo que eso puede ser —bostezó.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes sueño? Podemos volver al castillo enseguida si quieres —intervino James.

—Sólo bostecé, Prongs, cálmate. Un pedo y crees que me voy a morir —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Un pedo tuyo y nosotros somos los que vamos a morir —se burló Moony.

—Todavía no puedo matarlos, ¿quién haría mis deberes de Herbología?

—¿Le has estado haciendo los deberes de Herbología, Moony? —lo reprendió James. —Dijiste que así no iba aprender este bueno para nada.

—Fue sólo mientras estuvo en la enfermería para que no se atrasara más de lo que ya está.

—Tienes que ponerte al día, Sirius, tal vez te convendría tomar tutorías —dijo Peter.

—Diablos, no, estoy bien por mi cuenta.

—Aquí tienen, guapos —interrumpió Rosmerta y fue cuando puso las bebidas en la mesa que reparó por primera vez en la apariencia de Sirius. —Merlín, que cara, ¿estás enfermo?

—Se está recuperando apenas, estuvo varios días en la enfermería por eso —dijo Peter.

—¿En serio? Parece que fue bastante grave.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Rosmerta? Si quieres, puedes cuidarme después de clases.

—No puedo, pero seguro que tus amigos te pueden encontrar cupo en la guardería —le dijo con un tono maternal.

—Auch, eso dolió —rió James.

La chica le guiñó el ojo y se retiró con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Padfoot? Eso es exactamente lo que necesitas.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —dijo James señalando a la joven mujer que ahora atendía otra mesa.

—… ¿Alguien que me rechace?

—No, estúpido, me refiero a una buena chica, una buena novia.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo para atrás en su silla, incluso Remus y Peter lo miraron con fastidio.

—Por favor, James, no me vengas otra vez con eso.

—¿Qué? —dijo con inocencia. —No te estoy diciendo que te cases, sólo te digo que te deberías buscar una buena chica que te dé estabilidad.

—¿Como lo que tiene Frank con Alice?

—Claro. Salir con una sola persona, comprometerse con ella…

—¿Y eso no es casarse? —preguntó asustado Moony.

James le dio impaciente un golpe en la nuca.

—Mira, lo que necesita Sirius es a alguien que lo pueda comprender, que comparta sus aficiones, que le tenga paciencia… —Sirius, Remus y Peter se vieron entre sí con un gesto de aburrimiento. —Alguien que esté para él cada vez que la necesite, que puedan compartir sus metas e ilusiones, que lo vaya a apoyar a los partidos, que lo sorprenda en su cumpleaños, que puedan platicar por horas y horas y que puedan estar en silencio sin sentirse incómodos… —James miró emocionado a sus amigos y se dio cuenta que los tres estaban repitiendo su discurso con cara de asco. —Son unos idiotas —les dijo molesto.

—Vamos, James, ¿cuántas veces has dicho lo mismo? —replicó Remus con una risita.

—¿Y cuántas veces te ha contestado lo mismo Sirius? —terció Peter.

—No necesito una novia —corearon los tres ante la molestia de James.

—Tengo a la chica ideal para ti, Padfoot, déjame que te la presente. Es linda, amable…

Sirius sacudió la cabeza negándose a escuchar la lista de cualidades.

—… Tiene buen cuerpo…

—No, Prongs, no —dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para pellizcarle las mejillas a James y estirárselas. —Lee mis labios, Prongsy: no-ne-ce-si-to-u-na-no-via.

James lo sujetó de las muñecas y se le quedó viendo directo a los ojos.

—Déjame hacerlo.

—No.

—Padfoot… —suavizó la voz.

—No.

—Sirius… —dijo meloso poniendo una expresión herida.

Esta vez, Sirius dudó un poco antes de rehusarse y James vio su oportunidad.

—Sólo esta vez…

—… James…

—Si no te gusta, prometo dejar de insistir en el tema. Una cita nada más.

Sirius suspiró derrotado. Era muy difícil decirle que no a su amigo, además, de alguna manera sintió que se lo debía.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir…

—No lo harás —dijo tratando de sonreír con las mejillas apretadas.

—Ups, vean quiénes están aquí —dijo Peter.

Los Marauders voltearon para ver a través de la ventana al grupo de cinco Slytherins que venía caminando desde calle arriba. Entre ellos distinguieron a la hermosa y rubísima Narcissa Black con la nariz alzada en su característico gesto soberbio seguida por Rodolphus Lestrange en actitud servil; a su lado estaba Bellatrix, una hermosa muñeca tétrica de estilizada figura enfundada en un ceñido abrigo negro de encajes y botones, la palidez de su rostro acentuada por los gruesos trazos del delineador y las ojeras, y el ensortijado cabello negro amarrado con descuido en un peinado alto; Rosier, por el contrario, iba muy bien arreglado con una elegante capa azul y el cabello marrón perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, en su cara dibujada una mueca de satisfacción conforme hablaba con un adolescente a su derecha. Sirius comprobó con disgusto que ese adolescente era Snape.

—_¿Otra vez anda con ese idiota?_

Snape se veía pequeño en un abrigo negro demasiado amplio, sus delgados dedos apenas se asomaban por las mangas, la bufanda le daba varias vueltas al cuello hasta cubrirle la boca y aún así le caía hasta las rodillas; llevaba como siempre el grasoso cabello en la cara dejando a la inevitable vista la prominente nariz. Rosier dijo algo al parecer gracioso porque se rió y le palmeó el hombro a Snape quien sólo volteó a verlo.

—Auch, auch, ¡auch, auch! —se quejó James al sentir la presión violenta en sus mejillas.

—¿Oh? Perdón, amigo

El muchacho se frotó los pómulos adoloridos, las marcas rojas lo hacían ver como si se hubiera ruborizado.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Pensé que odiaban mezclarse con la gente —dijo Remus.

—Probablemente deben traerse algo entre manos —insinuó Peter.

—¿Y vinieron hasta Hogsmeade para eso? No creo, en todo caso el castillo sería un mejor lugar para hacer lo que sea que hagan.

—Deberíamos seguirlos —sugirió de repente James.

Sirius hizo una mueca de inconformidad y vio al grupo que en ese momento pasaba junto a la ventana sin notarlos, excepto por Snape, quien por un breve momento cruzó su mirada hosca con los grises ojos de Sirius.

—¿Qué dices, Padfoot?

—Nah, con Narcissa aquí seguro que el imbécil de Malfoy debe de andar cerca y lo último que quiero es toparme con él.

Por supuesto que no era cierto, se moría de ganas de salir corriendo y lanzarle una maldición a Rosier.

—Pues sí, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para vengarte de Snivellus por lo que te hizo.

Sirius lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué me hizo?

—No te acuerdas, pero el muy gallina te atacó poco antes de que te encontráramos. Peter y yo le dimos su merecido, lo hubieras visto gritando como marica que él no había hecho nada. Aunque McGonagall nos castigó por una semana valió la pena —dijo James con una sonrisa triunfal.

El muchacho imitó la expresión de su amigo si bien por dentro se sentía molesto con él. Estaba consciente de que no era justo para James, después de todo, él hubiera reaccionado igual de haberlo hallado en una situación similar. ¿Entonces por qué estaba molesto de que James hubiera actuado como lo hizo?

—Ahora no, Prongsy —dijo en un tono afectuoso sintiéndose miserable por su hipocresía. —Hoy sólo quiero un día tranquilo sin tener que preocuparme por nada. Ya luego habrá tiempo para planear lo que le haremos al murciélago.

—Está bien, como quieras.

James pareció convencido por la explicación de su mejor amigo y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. No podía negar que estaba inquieto por su reciente comportamiento, pero no había podido platicar mucho con él ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba detrás de Lily. Sirius nunca se quejaba por eso y James se sentía afortunado de tener un amigo que entendiera y no le reclamara su abandono. Esa era la razón por la que se sentía horrible de que Sirius hubiera ido a dar al hospital, porque de haberle prestado un poco más de atención, no hubiera pasado. Tomó un trago más de la botella. No le había dicho a Sirius, pero todas las noches que estuvo bajo cuidado médico, había ido a hacer guardia junto a su cama —aunque en realidad no tenía importancia que lo supiera o no.

—¿Podemos ir a Honeydukes? Ya se me acabaron mis plumas de azúcar.

—¿Tan pronto, Wormtail? Apenas compraste ocho la semana pasada, si sigues consumiendo azúcar a esta velocidad te va a dar un ataque.

Peter pareció avergonzado y se hundió en su asiento.

—No importa, vamos, de todas maneras queda camino a Zonko —suspiró Sirius provocando que el chico se reanimara en un segundo.

Después de pagar la cuenta, los cuatro salieron a la calle y caminaron rápidamente hacia un atestado Honeydukes. La tienda era un parque de diversiones para los clientes que aprovechaban para hacer bromas y comer dulces entre gritos. El colorido ambiente no logró contagiar a Sirius y luego de un rato estaba aburrido. Buscó a sus amigos entre la multitud: Peter estaba intentando abrirse paso entre el mar de alumnos para llegar a la caja registradora mientras Remus ayudaba a James a decidirse entre unas rosas que estallaban liberando diminutos fuegos artificiales o un baúl de chocolate que no se derretía. Fastidiado por la larga espera y las insistentes miradas y risitas de dos niñas de tercero, decidió esperar a sus amigos afuera.

El frío era espantoso. Quizá no había tanto, pero el hecho de estar aún convaleciente lo hacía peor. Se estaba ajustando el abrigo cuando alcanzó a ver de reojo que de unas tiendas más allá salían Rosier y Snape y enseguida se internaban en el callejón lateral. Echó un vistazo a sus amigos, aún seguían ocupados y no habían notado su ausencia.

Sabía que no debía. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que no los siguiera, aparte, le había dicho a James que quería el día libre; sin embargo, la voz visceral probó gritar más fuerte y apabulló por completo a la razón. Con mucho disimulo, fue tras las dos figuras que avanzaban por entre las callejuelas. No tardaron en alejarse un poco del pueblo y llegar a un páramo justo enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos, ahí junto a la cerca los esperaba Lucius Malfoy. Sirius sintió un escalofrío, no tenía un buen presentimiento, así que se escondió detrás de unos árboles que le permitían ver la escena sin ser descubierto. Los tres hablaban aparentemente de nada importante, no podía escucharlos; pero todo se veía normal. Quizá si dejaban solo a Snape, él podría… ¿podría qué? ¿Acercarse a platicar con él como si fueran los grandes amigos? ¿Lanzarle una maldición y reírse en su cara?

Sirius cerró los ojos y suspiró con la frente apoyada en el tronco. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Nada de esto le concernía, no era su problema, tenía mejores cosas qué hacer que andar espiando a esos tres idiotas.

Se volvió a asomar y advirtió que Rosier ya no estaba. Parpadeó. ¿En qué momento se había ido? Bien, no importaba, él debería hacer lo mismo y largarse a disfrutar su fin de semana con los demás. Cuidando de no pisar las ramas, se quiso escabullir cuando algo le llamó la atención y lo hizo detenerse.

Malfoy sonreía de manera sugerente, como si tratara de convencer de algo a Snape quien negó con la cabeza en dos ocasiones. Entonces el muchacho rubio se acercó unos pasos haciendo retroceder a Severus hasta que éste chocó con la valla. Malfoy alzó el brazo cerrándole la salida por un lado y se inclinó hacia él dejando que su platinado cabello se desparramara. Sirius se estremeció, ¿acaso lo estaba intentando seducir? El estómago le dio un vuelco como aquella vez en la biblioteca, ¿era posible que tuvieran algo? El lenguaje corporal de Malfoy no dejaba lugar a dudas de que así era; no obstante, Snape se veía un poco molesto y cuando Lucius alargó la mano para intentar tocarle la cara, el otro se la apartó de golpe. Parecía un pleito de amantes. Amantes. La palabra hizo eco en Sirius y sintió una presión en el pecho que le sacó el aliento. Era… raro…

Un quejido de dolor lo hizo volver a prestar atención. Severus estaba en el suelo con la mano en la nariz llena de sangre y trataba de levantarse. El semblante de Lucius estaba transfigurado en una máscara de furia violenta; jaló a Severus del pelo y le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo húmedo. Sirius sintió que la ira lo invadía al instante, ¿cómo podía tratar así a alguien con quién se suponía tenía algo? Malfoy aprovechó que el pálido adolescente estaba aturdido para separarle las piernas de una patada y colocarse encima de él. Sirius apartó la mirada, eso no era algo que quisiera ver; de nuevo, no era su problema que Snape decidiera tener sexo violento con alguien.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Sirius miró a Severus luchando desesperado contra las obscenas caricias de Malfoy, su cara llena de auténtico pánico e impotencia. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

—Adoro que te resistas, Severus —susurró Lucius lamiéndole la oreja.

Tan excitado estaba tratando de arrancarle el abrigo que no escuchó el gruñido feroz del enorme perro negro que se abalanzó contra él. Lucius cayó a un lado y gritó de dolor cuando los colmillos apresaron su brazo y atravesaron la tela de la ropa hasta enterrarse en la carne. Severus se hizo para atrás entre aterrado y sorprendido por el ataque.

—¡Ahhh, maldito perro! —gritó mientras le daba golpes en el hocico tratando de hacer que lo soltara; pero si acaso, el perro gruñó rabioso y apretó más la mandíbula decidido a alcanzar el hueso. A pesar del frenético forcejeo, Malfoy se las arregló para sacar la varita del bolsillo.

—_¡Avad-!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita salió despedida por los aires y el rubio adolescente vio colérico a Severus quien le apuntaba con la suya. El perro sacudió la cabeza varias veces haciendo que el muchacho tropezara y se golpeara contra la valla, oportunidad que aprovechó para soltar a su presa y correr hacia un asustado Snape todavía sentado en el suelo con la varita en alto. El muchacho salió de su trance cuando sintió que lo jalaban de la manga de la túnica instándolo a huir y reaccionando en un segundo, se puso de pie y corrió sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Reviews! ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Lucius? Y por supuesto que eso no se va a quedar así, el bello rubio oxigenado se va a vengar :)<strong>

**Elecktra: Mira que no me había dado cuenta de que ya van dos meses publicando el fic XD Me acuerdo que al principio no sabía si valía la pena escribirlo, pero una amiga me convenció que lo hiciera y ya ven ;)  
>Respecto a tu duda, según yo sólo abarco la era de los Marauders, al menos ese es el plan, aunque se me ocurrieron un par de cosas para la época de Harry; pero como decía antes, Severus y Sirius tienen la mala costumbre de no plegarse a mis deseos, así que al final, ellos son los que decidirán. En cuanto a un AU sí aplica, pues por ejemplo, Dumbledore nunca se entera de que los Marauders son animagos hasta los sucesos de El prisionero de Azkaban ni Lucius Malfoy es de la misma generación. De todas maneras, trato de apegarme lo más posible a la historia y no alterar muchos elementos.<strong>


	13. Momento de compasión

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Momento de compasión<strong>

Severus Snape no sabía que los músculos podían arderle con tal intensidad ni que respirar fuera en extremo doloroso; sin embargo, no se detuvo hasta que los árboles crecieron tanto que sus copas espesas no le permitieron ver el cielo y la vereda desapareció para ser reemplazada por un terreno desigual cubierto de césped y gruesas raíces nudosas. Sólo hasta entonces su cuerpo se permitió ceder ante el agotamiento.

Inclinado sobre un viejo tronco caído, devolvió el contenido de su estómago con violentas arcadas; cuando estuvo seguro de que eso era todo, retrocedió y se desplomó boca arriba jadeando. Su ropa estaba empapada, sudaba frío y tenía las piernas entumecidas. El corazón le martillaba desbocado en los oídos y el pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida e irregular tratando de recuperar el aliento, los pulmones le dolían tanto que eran incapaces de suministrar tal cantidad de oxígeno y amenazaban con colapsar bajo la aguda presión de la caja torácica.

Desesperado por la hiperventilación, enterró las uñas en el pasto mojado y tensó su cuerpo hasta que las articulaciones quedaron rígidas. De pronto sintió un ligero peso sobre él y se dio cuenta de que el perro negro se había recostado en su estómago y lo miraba de manera intensa y tranquilizadora. Sus ojos de plata se clavaron en los suyos absorbiéndolo por completo y haciendo que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor. Poco a poco su respiración se fue regularizando, incluso el dolor ya era leve y le permitió relajar sus extremidades. Los párpados le empezaron a arder y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. En la oscuridad pudo escuchar el compás sereno y firme del corazón del perro resonando en cada fibra de su ser y antes de que pudiera notarlo, ambos corazones ya estaban latiendo al mismo ritmo.

Sirius observó el rostro de Severus. Sus facciones se habían suavizado y parecía dormir. Aunque se preocupó enormemente al verlo empezar a ahogarse por el ataque de pánico, supo enseguida qué hacer. Era algo similar a lo que le pasaba a Remus cada mes bajo el influjo de la luna, claro que el de su amigo era mil veces peor y se necesitaba más tiempo y la ayuda de James para apaciguarlo.

Ahora que estaba tranquilo, él también podía descansar del cúmulo de emociones que Severus había volcado sin control de manera inadvertida. Las sensaciones se vieron intensificadas por su condición de perro: miedo, repudio, desesperación, rabia, impotencia… Se preguntó qué tan a menudo sentía todo eso y cómo es que era posible que lo pudiera contener. Era muy diferente a él, si algo le molestaba lo ventilaba enseguida, quizá por eso nunca se callaba. Además, tenía a sus amigos para desahogarse. Snape, por otro lado, no parecía del tipo que tuviera amigos; seguro, andaba con frecuencia con un grupo de Slytherins; pero no creía que confiara en ellos como para contarles sus cosas, es decir, ni siquiera se llevaba con sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Unos pasos lo alertaron y enseguida volteó hacia donde había provenido el sonido. De las sombras apareció un majestuoso centauro de pelaje castaño, cola blanca y hermoso rostro, su cabello refulgía como un sol y sus cascos se enterraban con suavidad en el pasto conforme avanzaba hacia ellos. Sirius se puso un poco inquieto. Era Firenze. No con exactitud su enemigo; pero tampoco su amigo.

—Un muchacho y su perro —habló el centauro deteniéndose a pocos pasos y observándolos con sus refulgentes ojos azules. —¿En dónde están tus compañeros, perro; el ciervo, el hombre lobo y la rata?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Firenze se inclinó y fijó su vista en el adolescente que yacía bajo el ansioso cánido.

—Desgracias ocurren cuando no escuchamos a nuestras propias estrellas, es por eso que el cielo está inquieto —dijo mirando hacia arriba.

El perro imitó el gesto del centauro y levantó la mirada. No entendía de qué hablaba, ni siquiera se podía ver el cielo por el grueso follaje. Parpadeó confundido.

—La influencia de Marte crece cada día con más fuerza y amenaza con someter a las constelaciones. Es tiempo de que escuches y tengas cuidado, perro, hay signos funestos en las gotas de lluvia.

—_¿Qué?_

—No remontes el vuelo si estás dominado por Marte o te convertirás en una estrella inalcanzable.

—_Seguro._

Firenze regresó su mirada al animago.

—También debes hacerlo escuchar a él —dijo señalando con uno de sus largos y finos dedos a Severus.

—_Sí, no lo creo._

El muchacho abrió los párpados intrigado por el murmullo de una voz y se llevó un sobresalto al encontrarse con la imponente figura de Firenze.

—Váyanse, el bosque no es lugar para estudiantes de Hogwarts —ordenó con tono firme dando una patada en la tierra. —El perro te guiará fuera de aquí, hazle caso —le dijo a Severus y luego se dio la media vuelta para internarse de nuevo en las sombras.

Snape respiró un poco aliviado. Aunque nunca había conocido a ningún centauro, no tenían fama de ser las criaturas más amables y pacíficas. Sirius se puso de pie y se sacudió dándole espacio al muchacho. Severus quiso incorporarse; pero enseguida cayó sentado. Todavía se sentía un poco mal. Descansó su frente en la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

—_¿Cómo se atrevió…?_

Estaba lleno de rabia y frustración. Su negativa no había querido decir nada para Lucius, quien estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quería aún si eso significaba tomarlo por la fuerza. Él, como siempre, se había encontrado incapaz de hacer algo. A eso se resumía su vida: a que la gente le valiera mierda que dijera que no y le pasara por encima. La peor parte es que era muy posible que Malfoy volviera a intentar algo y no se creía con tanta suerte como para ser salvado otra vez.

—_¿Sabes, Snape? No es de mi incumbencia, pero no deberías andar con el idiota de Malfoy después de lo que te acaba de hacer._

Era extraño. El animago nunca hubiera pensado que Snape estaba involucrado en una relación abusiva y sobre todo con alguien como Malfoy. Además, ¿qué no estaba enamorado de Evans? Y se suponía que Malfoy estaba comprometido con su prima Narcissa… En definitiva era más complicado de lo que aparentaba. Suspirando, se acercó a Severus y le tocó el hombro con el hocico.

—_Es hora de irnos, ya escuchaste al centauro; aparte me estoy muriendo de frío._

Snape volteó a ver al perro y le dedicó una triste y sutil sonrisa. Sirius se estremeció, jamás creyó verle un gesto tan... humano y frágil.

—No sé cómo lo supiste… es la segunda vez… —le dijo tallándose la sangre y el sudor de la nariz.

Sirius sintió una auténtica compasión por él. Era obvio que la estaba pasando muy mal. De nuevo sintió esa fuerte vulnerabilidad y la repentina urgencia de abrazarlo y protegerlo. Severus alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

—…Gracias.

—… _De nada…_

Sirius rompió el contacto un poco avergonzado y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a olfatear la tierra en busca del camino correcto. Era desconcertante sentirse así, tan conmovido y afectado por Snape. Su simpatía por él se extendía aún después de volver a adoptar su forma humana y a veces era difícil luchar contra ella. Quería evitar acercarse lo más posible; sin embargo, cuando lo vio tan asustado luchando contra Lucius había sentido una furia descomunal y actuado por puro instinto.

—_Lástima que no pude arrancarle el brazo para que no te pueda volver a poner un dedo encima._

Se detuvo en vilo. ¿Para que no pudiera volver a ponerle un dedo encima? ¿Qué significaba eso? Quizá era… su espíritu de Gryffindor, por supuesto, no importaba si se trataba de un Slytherin, había que proteger a quién se hallara en peligro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho ante su titubeo.

—_Nada, nada, por aquí_ —pensó recuperándose y siguió trotando. No era importante.

Ambos avanzaron sin decir nada más. Sirius trataba de ignorar que era Severus Snape quien caminaba a su lado. Se distraía pensando en lo que haría después y en que debía regresar rápido a Hogsmeade antes de que le diera su ataque a James. Con eso de que ahora lo vigilaba de manera obsesiva era imposible hasta ir al baño solo.

Pronto el espacio se fue abriendo, la relativa claridad del día empezó a llegar y los árboles tupidos dieron paso a los arbustos proveyendo estabilidad terrena. En poco tiempo llegaron a los límites del bosque. La silueta del castillo se ofrecía cercana y esplendorosa bajo el cielo plomizo.

—_Bien, supongo que no te perderás desde aquí._

Severus se frotó los ojos, todavía le ardían y de la nariz volvía a brotar sangre que enseguida se limpió con la manga. Se ajustó el abrigo y trató de respirar calmadamente en un intento por detener el involuntario temblor en su cuerpo. El perro se había sentado como señalando que debía continuar solo y ahora lo miraba con esos hermosos y extraordinarios ojos grises. Nuevamente percibía algo conocido en ellos… Se arrodilló para acariciarlo, desde que lo vio por primera vez quiso hacerlo, era un perro adorable y le daban muchas ganas de abrazarlo; sin embargo, era difícil dado que era una persona naturalmente propensa a no demostrar ningún tipo de afecto.

—Te ves desmejorado, Mutt, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

—_Sí, aunque no quiera me obligan_ —suspiró.

—Parece que estás un poco flaco.

—_Lo dice quien come apenas para subsistir. Tú eres el que debería comer más._

—Toma.

Sirius lo miró meter su mano en el bolsillo y sacar unas galletas para dárselas.

—_¿En serio? ¿Cargas galletas en la túnica?_

Quiso negarse, algo en lo que no estuvo de acuerdo su estómago pues ya casi era hora de almorzar. Haciendo caso a su hambre las comió sin reservas. Sabían bien, tenían nueces como a él le gustaba.

—Estás temblando —dijo preocupado al darse cuenta que el vendaval provocaba que el animal tiritara, así que se quitó la bufanda.

—_¿Qué haces? No me la pongas-no, no quiero tu-_

Sirius trató de protestar; pero el chico se la colocó de todas formas. Estaba cálida y le brindó una sensación de confort inmediato, además, tenía ese olor característico que le gustaba tanto. Identificó ciertas notas cítricas y algo de lavanda.

Severus rascó el largo del lomo y notó que el animal se sacudía inquieto justo cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre la columna vertebral a la altura de lo que sería la cintura. Intrigado, repitió la acción.

—_Uhm… espera, eso no…_ —una placentera sensación se apoderó de él obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y echarse.—_Ooohh… se siente bien… bueno, sólo por hoy voy a dejar que lo hagas_.

Severus sonrió divertido por la sumisión del perro.

—Dumbledore tenía razón al decir que eres un perro muy especial.

—_Claro que sí, tú eres el único que no se da cuenta_ —se burló.

—Supongo que el centauro también lo sabe.

—_¿Firenze? Está loco, la mayor parte del tiempo dice cosas sin sentido._

Con unas últimas palmadas, Severus se puso de pie y se ajustó la túnica. Sirius se sintió algo decepcionado y lo miró. Notó con cierta pena que, sin la bufanda, era notoria la hinchazón que empezaba a formarse en el pómulo. Un hilillo de sangre escurría de nuevo y Severus se lo frotó con descuido sin demostrar algún indicio de dolor, poco a poco su expresión volvía a ser distante.

—Cuídate, Mutt.

Sirius se incorporó y observó al muchacho irse. No se movió hasta que su figura desapareció de vista. Un ánimo depresivo se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué se sentía vacío, como si algo le faltara? Levantó la vista. El firmamento parecía un duro pedazo de metal y recordó que Firenze había dicho algo de que el cielo estaba inquieto, de que pasaban desgracias y la fuerte influencia de Marte.

—_Signos funestos en las gotas de lluvia… Mmh, por eso no me gustan los centauros._

Justo cuando salía ya vestido de las inmediaciones del bosque y atravesaba el páramo desierto frente a la Casa de los Gritos, James apareció. Lucía agitado y con prisa.

—¡Sirius! —gritó exaltado James al verlo. —¿En dónde estabas?

James corrió hacia donde su amigo estaba y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡Te hemos estado buscando desde hace rato!

—Cálmate, mamá, fui a dar una vuelta.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—Lo intenté, pero había mucha gente. Además, estaban tardando mucho —dijo con indiferencia.

—Pensamos que te habías ido, estábamos a punto de ir al castillo a buscarte. Moony fue a Zonko y no te encontró y Peter pensó que a lo mejor te había pasado algo con Rosier y tus primas aquí, entonces fuimos tras ellos, pero creo que ya se habían ido porque no hallamos ni rastro. Es algo sospechoso que hayan bajado al pueblo, ¿no crees? De cualquier forma me pareció que tendríamos que haber traído el mapa…

Su amigo hablaba tan rápido que lo confundió. Sirius perdió la noción de lo que decía y observó a James gesticulando como si le faltara aire, tenía el rostro húmedo por el sudor, las mejillas aún enrojecidas, sus brillantes ojos avellana llenos de preocupación y su cabello negro revuelto. Alzó las manos y las dejó caer con pesadez en la cabeza de del otro haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto.

—¿Qué haces?

Sirius empezó a aplastar repetidamente el pelo rebelde tratando de aplacar esa apariencia de recién bajado de la escoba.

—¿Sabes? Si consiguiéramos alisar tu pelo, a lo mejor Evans te haría caso. No eres feo, Prongsy, claro que no eres tan atractivo como yo; pero algo podrás hacer.

James se quedó un momento sin habla mientras Sirius seguía empeñado en dominar su cabello. De pronto soltó una risa y le agarró las manos.

—Gracias por el cumplido, significa mucho viniendo de ti.

—Si no la conquista tu peinado, tampoco lo va a hacer un baúl de chocolate.

—¿Cómo supiste-?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—Porque te conozco, tarado. No sé qué te dio Evans; pero siempre actúas de manera estúpida alrededor de ella.

—Es lo que te hace el amor, Padfoot —respondió con una amplia sonrisa. —Ya lo sabrás cuando te toque.

—Paso —dijo encogiendo los hombros. —En serio, a diferencia de las otras chicas con las que has andado, Evans parece atrofiarte el cerebro y olvidas todo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me recomiendas, Casanova? Lily no es cualquier chica y prefiero no aplicar ninguna de tus técnicas, dudo mucho que tengan buenos resultados. Si la beso de improviso lo más probable es que me dé una bofetada.

Sirius entonces le cruzó la cara y James lo volteó a ver entre extrañado y divertido a la vez que se sobaba la mejilla.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Porque te lo merecías —le dijo haciendo caso omiso del dedo medio que le enseñaba su amigo. —Evans podrá no ser cualquier chica, pero sigue siendo una. Le has regalado tantos dulces y porquerías como para que engorde veinte kilos y si no los ha subido, es porque tus obsequios terminan en manos de sus amigas —continuó cortando el intento de James de hablar. —Créeme, a todas les importa si se ven gordas con las túnicas, Evans no es diferente; así que en vez de seguir comprándole chocolate, deberías probar con algo clásico, como un bonito y pequeño ramo de flores.

—¿Flores? —inquirió haciendo un mohín con la boca como si le hubiera sugerido algo vulgar.

—Sí, flores.

—Es que un ramo-

—Ya sé que se merece toda la florería; pero así sólo lograrás avergonzarla enfrente de sus amigas.

Su amigo se frotó la barbilla pareciendo considerarlo.

—Y no le regales lirios —se adelantó adivinándole el pensamiento.

—¿Crees que de resultado?

—Si me haces caso, sí; pero si sigues haciendo estupideces, será más fácil que tome yo una poción multijugos y haga todo el trabajo.

James sonrió y por primera vez notó la larga prenda negra que antes no conformaba parte del atuendo de Sirius.

—¿Nueva bufanda?

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, hace mucho frío… _Maldita sea, olvidé quitármela._

—Qué raro, nunca te había visto usar negro aparte del uniforme.

Sirius tuvo la intención de inventar algo, cuando en ese momento, un chillido y un suave aleteo atrajeron su atención. Con una gracia imposible, una rojiza lechuza de figura rechoncha y abultado cuello blanco se posó en una de las estacas de la valla. En su pico llevaba un sobre marrón con el sello de la escuela y el nombre _Sirius Black_ escrito con letra muy fina y estilizada en tinta verde.

—Se acabaron las vacaciones —dijo con fastidio el muchacho de cabello negro al reconocer la letra de McGonagall.

Una vez entregada la correspondencia, el ave chilló satisfecha y remontó de vuelta al castillo. Sirius le echó un rápido vistazo, tenía la seguridad de que se trataba de su larga lista de obligaciones a cumplir durante los múltiples castigos que lo aguardaban: quizá lo pondrían a escarbar con un tenedor todas las calabazas que se usarían para la fiesta de Halloween, a cortar el césped del campo de quidditch con una tijera para uñas, a trabajar para Filch o a limpiar todos los retratos del castillo con un cepillo de dientes; quizá tendría que hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

—Léela tú y dime qué clase de idioteces inventaron ahora para castigarme —le pidió mientras le entregaba el sobre. James sacó la carta, desdobló el papel y leyó en voz alta con mucho cuidado…

_Estimado Sr. Black:_

_Espero que para estos momentos se encuentre ya en mejores condiciones de salud y casi recuperado de la enfermedad que lo tuvo postrado en cama._

_Dada la reciente serie de eventos que usted ha protagonizado y que demuestran la falta de respeto por esta institución y sus compañeros, el director y yo, después de analizarlo con estricto cuidado, hemos decidido que tendrá un único castigo. Sus previas detenciones al servicio de otros profesores quedan anuladas y a partir de este lunes cumplirá usted tres horas diarias, de 9 a 12 de la noche, en la biblioteca. Ya que no tuvo ningún problema en destruirla, ahora tendrá que ayudar en su reparación barriendo, archivando, limpiando los cristales, sacudiendo los retratos y todo aquello que la Srta. Pince le ordene hacer. Por supuesto, estas obligaciones serán llevadas a cabo sin magia, por lo que su varita quedará a cargo de la Srta. Pince durante este lapso de tiempo. Los prefectos ya han sido avisados para que no sea un inconveniente su presencia en los pasillos después del toque de queda, aunque le advierto que esto no le da el derecho de permanecer más allá del período necesario y debe ir directo a su dormitorio al terminar su detención._

_La duración del castigo será por ahora indefinido. En caso de que demuestre un comportamiento ejemplar y se ponga al día con las materias, se pondrá a consideración la posibilidad de reducir su horario y tal vez ponerle un término temprano a su castigo._

_Confío en que sabrá aprovechar este tiempo a solas para reflexionar con detenimiento las razones de su errática conducta de las pasadas semanas y hallar una solución._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor_

Sirius palideció y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar las galletas cuando James terminó de leer.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Qué asco de semana, fue difícil y frustrante, no tanto como el fin que tuvo Severus, pero aún así fue horrible.<strong>

**ANUNCIO GENERAL: ACTUALIZACIONES CADA SÁBADO****! ;)**

**Elecktra: La pareja que más me gusta es la de Sirius y Severus también, a lo mejor porque los dos están bastante locos XD También me gustan Severus y Remus, Sirius y Remus, James y Sirius (ja, se nota que adoro a Sirius?) y no sé… me llama un poco la atención Severus y James, pero como que todavía me cuesta trabajo, aunque la otra vez leí un fic super cute de ellos dos que me gustó mucho. Y pues que bueno que te guste mi Sirius! Bueno… mi versión del Sirius de la señora Rowling XD**

**Y sí es cierto, desafortunadamente, al ser los traductores mecanizados, no lo hacen bien y son una caca. Lástima, porque hay muchos fics buenos en otros idiomas donde los personajes no se salen de sus personalidades.**

**Respecto a tu duda de que si planeo hacer otros fics… sí, sí quiero, de hecho, tengo algunas ideas para uno de Remus y Severus y para otro de Sirius y Severus (otra vez XD) Nada más espero desocuparme un poco del trabajo para poder abordarlos.**

**Y no te preocupes, amiga, me gusta recibir tus mensajes.**

**Anónimo: Muchas gracias por tus flores! Me alegra que mi fic te haya impulsado a buscar más de esta pareja tan interesante ;)**


	14. A los chicos les gustan los ¿chicos?

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>A los chicos les gustan los ¿chicos? <strong>

—En serio no me parece tan terrible, Padfoot —insistió Remus tratando de animar a su amigo quien yacía boca abajo en la cama de James. —De hecho, es un castigo bastante leve, pudo haber sido peor.

Sirius hundió aún más la cara entre las almohadas quejándose de forma lastimera. Sólo habían encendido tres antorchas que le brindaban un aspecto mortecino al dormitorio. James se había quedado en la sala común conversando con Lily y Peter acababa de meterse a bañar, lo que significaba que se tardaría alrededor de una hora tratando de agotar las reservas de agua del colegio.

—No veo cuál es el problema. Era como para que te hubieran puesto a limpiar sin guantes los baños del colegio —dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El hombre lobo soltó una bocanada y el humo flotó vacilante en el aire por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. El fuerte olor llegó hasta Sirius haciendo que girara sobre sí y extendiera el brazo para pedir el cigarro. Remus le dio una fumada más antes de cedérselo a su amigo y se sentó en el suelo a revisar su bolsa.

El atractivo aristócrata exhaló el humo por la nariz y cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que pasar detención en la biblioteca no era nada; como siempre, su increíble suerte no lo había abandonado; el problema era que prefería mil veces dedicarse a restregar los urinales de la escuela bajo la asfixiante vigilancia de Filch antes que poner un pie en la biblioteca, todo gracias a cierto Slytherin que se la vivía refugiado entre los estantes repletos de libros. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que ese era su lugar preferido. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían emboscado sin siquiera comprobar su localización en el mapa teniendo por seguro que estaba ahí? Y Snape, tan fiel a sus costumbres, había caído cada vez.

Aunque el ala era bastante grande, sería inevitable que se lo encontrara. Parecía que entre más esfuerzo hiciera por evitarlo, más se empeñaba la casualidad en reunirlos. Los únicos días que no lo había visto fueron en los que estuvo en la enfermería. Mientras permaneció en cama hizo lo posible por no pensar en él, sus amigos lo visitaban a todas horas; sin embargo, siempre hubo un momento en que se quedaba a solas y su mente lo traicionaba llevándolo por sus encuentros con el joven Slytherin…

Aspiró la colilla una vez más. ¿Por qué se lo había tenido que topar hoy? Pero si no hubiera intervenido, Malfoy habría tenido éxito en… Cerró molesto los puños al recordar el ataque de pánico de Snape. Malfoy había tenido la culpa, violentarlo de esa manera sin importarle que el otro dijera que no. Si de por sí detestaba al petulante bastardo, ahora lo aborrecía.

La ceniza cayó en el suelo y no pudo dejar de asombrarse de lo mucho que parecía estar obsesionado con Snape. Por un lado, su empatía parecía crecer cada vez que estaba con él como Padfoot; por el otro, como Sirius, tenía la necesidad de seguir actuando normalmente cuando en realidad quería dejarlo en paz, ya bastante tenía sin que él lo fastidiara a diario. Que irónico que hubiera llegado a ese punto. Dejó escapar un resoplido sarcástico. Nunca imaginó que sintiera remordimiento por su actitud contra el muchacho, aunque, bueno, después de todo, él era un Gryffindor.

—… _Y los Gryffindor tendemos a proteger a cualquiera que lo necesite… no importa que se trate de un Slytherin…_ —repitió de manera mecánica mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios.

La voluta se elevó grácilmente hacia el techo y Remus miró a su amigo con inquietud. Era obvio que algo le molestaba. Sirius era de esas personas alegres por naturaleza, su energía era tan impetuosa y descarada que contagiaba a las personas alrededor suyo, no importaba qué tan mal se hallara, el perro siempre lograba arrancar una sonrisa con sus desmanes. Ahora parecía una persona por completo diferente: había bajado un poco de peso y el cabello, que nunca había dejado que rebasara el mentón, ya le caía hasta los hombros en suaves ondas. Uno de los rasgos más característicos que le hacía gracia de su amigo era que siempre tenía una opinión de todo y nunca se callaba; sin embargo, ahora no hablaba mucho y sus ojos grises estaban distantes todo el tiempo. Sabía que Sirius no era de compartir sus sentimientos más recónditos —demonios, en realidad dudaba si los tenía porque en general eran tan profundos como un charco— aunque si tenía un problema acudía sin demora a ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez era diferente? ¿Por qué no les contaba lo que lo tenía en ese modo depresivo?

—Un knut por tus pensamientos, Padfoot.

—No valen tanto, Moony —suspiró.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal?

—Nah, las pociones que me dio Madame Pomfrey hacen que me recupere rápido, además, con James sobrevolándome a las horas de las comidas el efecto es acelerado.

Remus rió ante la imagen.

—Sólo te está cuidando, Pads, nos diste un buen susto cuando te encontramos desmayado y con fiebre.

—Sí… uhm… perdón por eso…

—No te preocupes, no lo hiciste a propósito —lo tranquilizó.

Las palabras del hombre lobo lo hicieron abrir los párpados. Culpa. Terrible y gloriosa culpa. El estómago se le contrajo al pensar en que sí lo había hecho a propósito y debido a sus acciones sus amigos se habían angustiado, en especial James, siempre dispuesto a protegerlo y saltar sin cuestionamientos en su defensa… Sin embargo, últimamente James había estado tan ocupado en perseguir a Evans que se sentía abandonado… Abandonado y molesto de que estuviera tan ensimismado con la chica que no se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntarle si le ocurría algo…

—Deberías olvidarlo, ya pasó y lo importante es que estás bien —le recomendó pidiéndole de vuelta el consumido cigarro.

¿Estar bien? ¿Qué era estar bien? Sirius se colocó sobre el costado y miró a Lupin terminar la colilla y apagarla contra la suela de su zapato. De repente tuvo el impulso de contarle todo, de desahogarse y vomitar todo lo que encerraba su pecho; estaba tan acostumbrado a ventilar lo que pensaba que guardarse las cosas por momentos se volvía insoportable, le parecía tan antinatural… Era increíble como Snape podía reprimirse tanto.

—Oye, Moony…

Remus volteó a verlo. Los ojos plateados de su amigo —ahora prácticamente negros por la pobre iluminación— brillaban con una inusual avidez entre los mechones desparramados en su cara y el blanco cuello.

—¿…Nunca… has… un día… cómo… cómo si…?

Sirius se lamió los labios tratando de formar oraciones coherentes, ¿por qué le costaba tanto trabajo? Aunque omitiera las partes en las que se había encontrado con Snape en su forma de perro, sería algo difícil de explicar que el muchacho al que había torturado de manera cruel en los pasados seis años ya no le caía tan mal…

—… Como cuando… ves un día… a alguien… —respiró con fuerza— … diferente…

La palabra permaneció en el ambiente por unos segundos mientras Remus la consideraba con cuidado. Diferente podía tener muchos sentidos y a menos que le especificara a cuál de ellos se refería, no podía saber de lo que estaba hablando; no obstante, no quería presionar a Sirius quien en ese momento se veía incómodo y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para decirle algo que en apariencia era importante.

—Es decir, ¿diferente como cuando se corta el pelo?, ¿o diferente como cuando hace algo que no esperabas?, ¿o diferente como cuando descubres algo que no habías visto antes? —aventuró con la esperanza de no sobresaturarlo.

—Diferente como cuando descubres algo que no habías visto antes —dijo enseguida.

—Bueno… —meditó unos breves segundos— sí, de hecho, sí. —El muchacho lo miraba expectante animándolo a proseguir. —A ti, Sirius.

El animago arrugó confundido la frente.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, pero hay gente que me ha preguntado cómo es que puedo ser tu amigo. La principal razón que me argumentan es que eres un Black, como si hubiera sido un monumental error de parte del Sombrero ponerte en Gryffindor.

El gesto se transformó en enojo. ¿Un Black? Sabía que tenía unos parientes horribles, pero él no era su maldita familia.

—¿Quién diablos te ha dicho semejante estupidez?

—Eso no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué saben esos idiotas sobre mí o sobre ti? —estalló.

—Precisamente, Padfoot —dijo calmado sin intimidarse. —Ellos no te conocen ni han visto lo que yo. No saben cuántas veces me has defendido, ni cuántas veces me has apoyado o asumido alguna culpa por mí.

Sirius encogió los hombros, no le veía nada de especial a eso.

—Sin embargo, fue el año pasado cuando te vi diferente… —pareció titubear en este punto, se veía un poco avergonzado. —¿Sabes? Yo siempre estuve más que agradecido por el hecho de que no me rechazaran cuando se enteraron de lo que en verdad soy; pero cuando lograron la transfiguración con el propósito de acompañarme durante las noches de luna llena, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que yo les importaba.

—Eres nuestro amigo, por supuesto que nos importas —remarcó la obviedad.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… no te vayas a molestar… antes yo te consideraba muy vanidoso y ególatra y en efecto lo eres. —Sirius hizo una exagerada mueca como si estuviera ofendidísimo y se pasó dramáticamente la mano por su cabello arrancándole una risa a Remus. —El punto es que convertirte en animago me hizo ver en ti otras cosas que desconocía, como la compasión, el sacrificio y la confianza entre nosotros.

Sirius no supo qué decir, ¿en realidad era eso lo que pensaba su amigo de él? Le parecía más lógico y razonable que creyera que era vanidoso y ególatra, después de todo, era lo que todos opinaban de él, era lo que Snape pensaba de él… Si fuera compasivo, no atacaría al Slytherin cada vez que se le cruzaba enfrente; si hiciera sacrificios, hubiera buscado otra manera de desahogar eso tan ajeno que sentía en vez de elegir emborracharse hasta caer enfermo, y en definitiva, si les tuviera confianza a sus amigos, ya les habría dicho todo… Pero, ¿cómo explicarlo? Seguro que lo único que conseguiría era que se enfurecieran con él por simpatizar con un Slytherin que no era otro que Severus Snape.

El hombre lobo observó a su amigo. Sus ojos estaban distantes y cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz monótona y ausente.

—En realidad no soy una buena persona como crees, Remus —dijo claramente sorprendiéndolo.

—Claro que sí, Sirius, yo lo he visto —replicó. —No lo diría si supiera que no es verdad.

—Quizá no has visto toda la verdad —musitó con amargura.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no lo soy, Moony, sólo… no lo soy, ¿sabes?

Lo dijo con tal certeza que Remus se quedó sin habla por unos breves segundos.

—Vamos, Sirius, sé que las cosas han andado un poco raras, pero cualquiera que sea la causa, no puede ser tan grave como piensas; aunque debo decirte que me asustó que llegaras al punto de acceder a los ruegos de James de conseguirte una cita —se burló ocasionado que su amigo se llevara las manos a la cara.

—Oooh, ni me lo recuerdes, creo que me va a dar diarrea.

—Te subestimas, creo que lo harás muy bien.

—Ajá, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo James? Es inteligente, con autoestima y no sé cuántas cosas más.

—¿Y qué? ¿Querías una con grandes senos y que fuera estúpida?

—De preferencia —dijo con descaro haciendo reír otra vez al hombre lobo. —También me gustan las que tienen un trasero redondo y firme, así como para que puedas asentar una cerveza de mantequilla —continuó y alzó los brazos para trazar en el aire una curvilínea figura.

—Que cliché —dijo Lupin chasqueando la lengua. —Prefiero a alguien que me haga reír a una chica con la que no tenga de qué hablar.

—Moony… si estás con una chica con unos senos tan grandes como para ahogarte en ellos, lo último que vas a hacer será platicar con ella.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el físico, Pads, lo que pasa que todavía no lo has visto porque sólo te gustan las descerebradas.

—¡No es cierto! He salido con chicas inteligentes, al menos algunas de ellas; por ejemplo, ¿qué tal…uhm…? —se rascó la sien y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. —¿Qué tal Alicia?

—¿Alicia? —repitió escéptico. —¿Alicia Knight, la que te creyó cuando le dijiste que ibas a cambiarte de sexo y que te apoyaría muchísimo si sólo quedaran como "amigas"?

—¡Oh! —soltó una carcajada. —Es cierto… Todavía me funciona esa excusa para verla desnuda. Bueno… ¿qué hay de… Erine?

—Debes estar bromeando.

—Vamos, tiene notas altas y es prefecta.

—¡Le dijiste que pensaste que era ella cuando te atrapó con su gemela Serine en el salón de pociones! ¡Y terminaste en un trío con las dos! —le reprochó.

Sirius se tapó la boca en un intento por ahogar el ataque de risa mientras Remus trataba de mantener su actitud recriminatoria; sin embargo, el cristalino e insolente estrépito terminó por contagiarlo y pronto también se estaba riendo.

—No tienes vergüenza, Sirius Black.

La declaración hizo eco en el cerebro del muchacho… Las mismas palabras volvieron a repetirse, esta vez con la voz de Snape: _No tienes vergüenza, Black._ Ahí estaba de nuevo viéndolo con un semblante rígido y frío aquel día en el jardín. ¿Cómo es que se habían encontrado?...Una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza le hizo arrugar la nariz… Snape se había acercado a él. Jamás lo había hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora?

—¿Estás bien? —lo interrogó Moony al ver el súbito cambio de humor y la mueca.

—Sí, no pasa nada, sólo fue un mareo —se apresuró a contestar. —Dime, ¿conoces a esta chica que Prongs quiere presentarme? —cambió de tema.

—No, no sé quién es.

—Espero que no sea pelirroja, con eso de que Evans es el prototipo ideal y perfecto de mujer no dudo que también quiera que ande con una como ella.

—No creo. Estoy seguro de que te habrá conseguido una de cabello negro.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, es que hemos notado que de un tiempo acá sólo te gustan las chicas con esas características: de pelo negro lacio y piel muy blanca —respondió con total inocencia.

Sirius se quedó perplejo. ¿A qué se refería Remus? Él no se había fijado en eso a la hora de andar con ellas, sólo eran chicas y ya, ¿no? Chicas de cabello azabache y piel nívea… Soñaba con chicas empapadas por la lluvia de cabello azabache y piel nívea bajo su cuerpo que… Los mecanismos de autodefensa del adolescente se dispararon enseguida y algo en su cerebro se desconectó impidiéndole terminar la frase.

Lupin miró con extrañeza a Sirius. El animago había quedado de repente mudo y estático, como si le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus._

—¿Padfoot? ¿Padfoot? —lo llamó sin obtener respuesta. —¿Sirius? —se adelantó un poco y lo sacudió del brazo. —Sirius.

Al sentir el toque, el muchacho parpadeó múltiples veces reaccionando al fin y notó los inquietos ojos dorados en él.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, tú dime.

—Sólo me quedé pensando un momento —dijo indiferente.

—Oye… —susurró acercándose más y apretando suavemente el brazo de Sirius. Sus rostros quedaron a tan poca distancia que Remus pudo sentir el aliento a cigarro de los sonrosados labios entreabiertos de Sirius. —¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

El muchacho sintió la familiar sensación de ahogo aplastándole el pecho y cerró los ojos en un intento por evadirse, algo más que inútil. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse así? Todos las emociones acumuladas, propias y del Slytherin, eligieron ese momento para converger produciéndole un insoportable abatimiento. Eso era, tenía que decírselo ahora o de otra forma iba a enloquecer.

—Remus… —comenzó abriendo los párpados— hay… hay algo que…

La confesión, sin embargo, quedó súbitamente interrumpida cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió revelando una figura que se quedó inmóvil de pie. Sirius refunfuñó por la grosera intromisión y la luz que se coló de golpe hiriéndole las sensibles pupilas.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —sonó la familiar voz de James. —¿Está todo bien?

El Gryffindor observó desconcertado la inusual escena ante él. Remus aún estaba sujetando a Sirius de una manera muy íntima sin que al otro pareciera molestarle la cercanía, que en opinión de James era demasiada.

—Sí —contestó finalmente Lupin después de un par de segundos que parecieron interminables. —Padfoot sólo me decía lo aterrorizado que está de tener una cita a ciegas.

—Ah, ¿y lo estabas abrazando para consolarlo? —preguntó con voz burlona aunque por dentro no era con exactitud diversión lo que sentía.

Remus se separó del muchacho en la cama y se incorporó.

—Ya ves lo gallina que es cuando se trata de situaciones formales —dijo con una sonrisa.

James sonrió también y con un movimiento de su varita, encendió todas las luces de la habitación. Sirius y Remus apretaron los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea, Prongs! —protestó Sirius. —¿Nos quieres dejar ciegos o qué?

—Levántate, es noche de salida y hay mucho que hacer.

—Hoy no, estoy cansado.

Sirius se revolvió en el colchón. No sabía si molestarse o agradecer que hubiera intervenido antes de que pudiera decirle algo al hombre lobo.

—¿Qué dices? Si no has hecho nada —se quejó James. —Además, ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse del idiota de Snivellus.

James se acercó a su cama y se sentó a un lado del chico para enseñarle el mapa extendido. Ahí, en la biblioteca, estaba el nombre _Severus Snape_ grabado en el pequeño banderín estilizado. La marca no se movía dando a entender que lo más probable era que el muchacho se encontrara sentado estudiando.

—¿Ves? Siempre tan predecible el muy perdedor, encerrado con esos libros tan apestosos como él. A veces no puedo creer que de verdad sea un Slyhterin.

—Vamos, Prongsy… —lo regañó Remus.

—Es que es en serio, Moony, ni siquiera los de su propia casa lo soportan y eso ya es mucho decir —dijo sin darse cuenta de la irritación que causaban sus palabras en Sirius. —Nada más le hablan por Malfoy —y después de considerarlo unos momentos añadió: —Supongo que le ha de hacer algún tipo de favor muy especial porque la otra vez los descubrí en una posición muy _comprometedora._

James se echó a reír insidiosamente mientras Remus abría sorprendido los ojos.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, hace como unos cuatro días. Estaba caminando con Peter por el corredor del segundo piso cuando al doblar la esquina los vimos. Malfoy lo tenía contra la pared mientras le metía mano —Sirius apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le quedaron blancos... —Cuando nos vieron se separaron de inmediato. Malfoy no parecía muy preocupado; Snivellus por el contrario, estaba todo rojo y tenía la ropa mal acomodada —... mientras hacía todo lo posible por contener el enojo que amenazaba con estallar. —Apuesto lo que sea a que es su put-

El adolescente reaccionó en un instante ante el perverso comentario y se sentó de golpe en la cama sobresaltando a su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No… no me siento muy bien —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, te ves un poco pálido, Pads —expresó preocupado James al verle el rostro descompuesto.

—Sólo necesito… recostarme —dijo y se paró para ir a su cama.

—Te puedes quedar aquí.

—No, está bien —le contestó mientras se despojaba con desgano de su suéter, los tenis y los calcetines quedándose nada más con una camiseta roja y los jeans. A continuación alzó la colcha y se deslizó dentro del cómodo lecho.

—Si quieres nos qued-

—¿Podrían apagar las luces cuando se vayan, por favor? —interrumpió a James.

Los dos Gryffindors miraron al muchacho que les había dado la espalda y luego se dirigieron una rápida mirada inquieta. Remus alzó los hombros.

—Claro —murmuró James. —Vamos, Moony.

El licántropo le echó un último vistazo a Sirius y salió sin decir nada. James se incorporó. Quería decirle algo, sólo que ignoraba qué; con esos cambios de humor su mejor amigo se había vuelto por completo impredecible y ya no sabía qué comentario lo haría explotar o deprimirse.

—_Nox._

Sirius escuchó el encantamiento y luego la puerta que se cerraba. Con un largo suspiro, se hizo un ovillo. Permaneció indeciso con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. Luego, resignado, se estiró para sacar de debajo de su colchón la larga bufanda negra que había ocultado al llegar de Hogsmeade. Aspiró la suave tela y de inmediato el característico aroma entró por su nariz e inundó sus pulmones.

—_Eres realmente patético, Sirius_ —pensó desalentado a la vez que un pesado sueño lo invadía junto con las inequívocas imágenes del joven Slytherin. —_Patético y raro, en verdad…_ —y se hundió en la más placentera de las inconsciencias.

* * *

><p>James dormía profundamente cuando sintió una comezón en la nariz y el típico zumbido molesto de un mosquito. Adormitado, protestó contra el insecto que insistía en posarse en su cara. Era demasiado temprano, ¿y cómo demonios había entrado un mosquito? Impaciente, logró alzar la mano para dejarla caer con pesadez y… algo pegajoso se embarró en todo su rostro. Las carcajadas estallaron y James abrió los ojos para ver a sus tres amigos que lo espiaban partidos de risa a los pies de su cama. Entonces miró su mano cubierta de algo que parecía moco verde de troll.<p>

—¿En serio? —preguntó a Sirius quien tenía una pluma blanca en la mano que había utilizado para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Es un clásico!

—Es estúpido.

—¡No fue estúpido cuando me lo hiciste a mí! —se defendió todavía riéndose.

James negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar sus lentes y su varita para limpiarse; pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, Sirius se lanzó encima de él sacándole el aire.

—¡Sirius! —jadeó.

—No te enojes, Prongsy —le dijo con un puchero.

El muchacho entrecerró sus grandes ojos acaramelados ante la imagen borrosa de su amigo; casi no podía distinguir sus facciones, pero aún así identificó la maliciosa sonrisa que conocía tan bien.

—¡No! —alcanzó a gritar antes de que Sirius atacara implacable sus costados. Odiaba que le hiciera cosquillas y en su intento frenético por tratar de liberarse, ambos rodaron fuera de la cama cayendo al duro piso donde el chico de largo pelo negro prosiguió su asalto. —¡Basta, ya, está bien! —logró articular en medio de la incontrolable risa.

Sirius se detuvo. Estaba a horcajadas sobre un agitado James con la cara enrojecida.

—Apúrate, quiero ir a desayunar ya, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Espero que esta mañana haya bizcochos y panquecitos de canela —soltó con una encantadora expresión y se incorporó de un salto para luego meterse al sanitario.

Todavía respirando de manera irregular, James se volvió hacia los otros dos muchachos.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—No, sólo se despertó de muy buen humor —dijo Moony con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto. Sirius había tenido un placentero y reparador sueño a diferencia de sus usuales noches plagadas de insomnio, lo que lo había hecho despertarse de buenas. El día transcurrió lleno de bromas y un ambiente tranquilo y alegre, incluso Sirius sugirió embadurnar de mantequilla uno de los pasillos principales y pronto estaban carcajeándose desde una distancia prudente ante el involuntario patinaje artístico de sus compañeros y el manoteo desesperado que hacían por mantener el equilibrio.

Los Marauders se sentían como antaño: en armonía y sin preocupaciones, una actitud que se acentuó aún más por la nula atención que le prestaron a Snape. James estaba tan contento que ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de voltear a ver al Slytherin en clase y ya no se diga molestarlo, lo que le caía de perlas a Sirius quien estaba poniendo todo de su parte para volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Esa noche, después del entrenamiento de quidditch, se dirigió como siempre a su detención. No estaba especialmente emocionado por cumplirlo, pero al menos no era pesado y la Srta. Pince no estaba sobre él todo el tiempo.

Después de entregar su varita a la estirada mujer, se dirigió al clóset de las escobas para sacar lo que necesitaba para comenzar el aseo. Su estadía en la biblioteca había estado hasta ahora libre de la presencia de Snape, gracias a que había adoptado la costumbre de llevar consigo el mapa, lo que le permitía evitarlo y, aunque la tentación de verlo era grande, era capaz de distraerse al platicar con los personajes de los cuadros. Al principio éstos se habían rehusado a conversar con el joven que casi había destruido sus pinturas; sin embargo, el deslumbrante atractivo físico y el encanto natural del Gryffindor habían probado una vez más ser irresistibles y al poco rato ya casi se lo estaban peleando.

Para molestia y sorpresa de la Srta. Pince, la biblioteca se empezó a ver frecuentada a partir del segundo día por hordas y hordas de chicas que sabían que el apuesto heredero de la casa de los Black estaba cumpliendo su castigo ahí; de manera que reasignó al chico a limpiar uno de los archivos más antiguos al que sólo tenía acceso personal autorizado.

Sirius tomó un balde, varios trapos y una mopa y caminó hacia la pequeña bodega para empezar. Se sentía tranquilo, los entrenamientos estaban saliendo bien —aunque había estado teniendo algunos roces con la nueva golpeadora, Deanna Gray— y en unos días habría otro partido contra Slytherin, oportunidad que aprovecharían para reponerse de la humillante derrota.

—_Mínimo tengo que devolverle el favor a Rosier por casi fracturarle la pierna a Richard_ —pensaba con malicia cuando un cosquilleo en la nariz le sobrevino y lo hizo estornudar.

—Salud.

Sirius volteó a su izquierda para dar las gracias y se topó con la amable sonrisa de Lily Evans. La chica estaba estudiando junto con cuatro amigas y tres varones en una mesa junto un ventanal inmenso. Sirius se acercó para saludarla provocando risitas nerviosas por parte de los demás, inclusive los muchachos no pudieron evitar contemplarlo con devoción. Sirius le dedicó al grupo una media sonrisa llena de calculado encanto y arrogancia.

—¿Cómo va el castigo?

—Aburrido. Tengo que limpiar todo hasta que parezca nuevo.

—Imagino que es más entretenido destruir los libros que limpiarlos —se burló.

—En mi defensa diré que fue Rosier el que enloqueció y se puso a volar los estantes.

—Eso escuché, —ladeó la cabeza— después de que le dijiste ciertas obscenidades sobre su familia.

—¿Tú escuchaste eso? —rió con desenvoltura.

—De todas maneras, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que decidieras provocarle?

El muchacho alzó la vista considerando la respuesta. La verdad es que Rosier no le había hecho nada, sólo había tenido la mala fortuna de cruzarse con él en un mal momento.

—Existir.

—¿Existir? —Lily enarcó las cejas. —Pensé que eso sólo se aplicaba a Severus. También estaba ahí, ¿no? Aunque al final supe que no lo castigaron.

—Sí, bueno, Evans, Snape no es el centro de mi universo —dijo con cierta hostilidad.

La chica frunció el ceño ante el raro cambio de actitud y decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y cómo has estado? James me dijo que caíste muy enfermo. Estaba en verdad preocupado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya sé —dijo tratando de controlar su exasperación. ¿Cuántas veces más se lo iban a recordar? —Ya estoy bien, no fue nada que valiera la pena. Lo único que conseguí fue retrasarme en las clases y con los deb-

—Puedes integrarte a nuestro grupo de estudio si quieres —saltó de improviso un adolescente pecoso con fuerte acento francés. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y relucientes ojos azules.

El grupo entero volteó a verlo con sorpresa ocasionando que la cara del chico adquiriera el tono de un tomate maduro y se hundiera en su asiento.

—Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta —contestó Sirius.

El muchacho tuvo que sostenerse de los brazos de la silla para no caerse ante la emoción de la respuesta dirigida directamente hacia él. Lily miró a Sirius como disculpándose por la reacción de su compañero.

—Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Evans.

Lily asintió y lo vio perderse entre los gruesos y altos libreros.

—¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a decírselo!

—Yo-yo-yo… —balbuceó el muchacho de cabello castaño tratando de no hiperventilarse.

—¡Y te dijo que lo iba a considerar! —intervino una chica.

—Lo dije sin pensarlo… —dijo débilmente.

Lily se rió. No cabía duda de que Sirius Black era irresistible, lástima para su compañero que era bien sabido que al Gryffindor sólo le gustaban las mujeres.

* * *

><p>Sirius estornudó por octava ocasión cuando una nube de polvo se levantó de un lote de libros vetustos que sacó de un anaquel desvencijado. El archivo estaba repleto hasta el techo de pilas de documentos, libros y hojas sueltas que no se habían tocado en años y para Sirius era inexplicable por qué no podían seguir así, ¿a quién demonios le iba a servir leer <em>Rapsodas rítmicas de Rango, el escaldo<em>? Además, dentro del sitio hacía un calor infernal, quizá debido a los enormes estantes de gruesa madera que amenazaban con caerle encima. A pesar de haberse recogido el cabello en una descuidada cola alta y de arremangarse el suéter, sentía que se cocinaba a fuego lento y cuando estornudó por novena vez y los ojos empezaron a lagrimearle, decidió que necesitaba un descanso.

Estaba sudando, así que se despojó el suéter y se quedó tan sólo con una camisa de tres cuartos. El aire fresco en su rostro lo hizo sentir mejor. Si así iban a ser todas sus noches en el archivo era mejor que pensara seriamente en realizar desnudo su detención, algo con lo cual no tenía problema, aunque estaba seguro de que la Srta. Pince no lo permitiría. Se sentó en una silla para relajar su espalda adolorida; a esa hora ya casi no había gente y agradeció que faltara poco para que concluyera el castigo.

El ruido cercano de unos libros cayendo atrajo su atención y, acorde a su naturaleza impulsiva y curiosa, se levantó a investigar de qué se trataba. Hizo una mueca de impaciencia cuando un par de pasillos más adelante descubrió a Snape recogiendo los tomos que se la habían caído. Maldijo para sus adentros por haber olvidado verificar el mapa antes de aventurarse en territorio de la serpiente. Severus estaba arrodillado y trataba de colocar los libros en su lugar a la vez que se asomaba con insistente disimulo al otro corredor. Sirius frunció el ceño, ¿acaso estaba espiando a alguien? Caminó un poco más sin hacer ruido y entonces vio la delicada figura de Lily Evans que reía en compañía de una muchacha. Al parecer, la Gryffindor no se había percatado de que Snape la observaba a unos metros de distancia.

El animago sintió que la irritación lo invadía poco a poco. No era posible que a pesar de que Evans hubiera terminado con su amistad después de aquel incidente, el Slytherin aún albergara sentimientos por ella, además, ¿no se suponía que ahora estaba con Malfoy? La irritación dio paso a la ira cuando observó que las pálidas mejillas del muchacho se teñían de un intenso rojo con la visión de la chica. Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en un librero a esperar pacientemente a que Evans y su amiga se fueran…

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. El Sr. Black… no está contento…<strong>

**Lilyluna: Disculpa por no contestar tu pregunta antes XP Si Sirius hubiera salvado a Severus como Sirius, lo único que hubiera logrado es que lo odiara más precisamente por el simple acto de ir en su rescate.**

**Elecktra: Gracias por el tip del doujinshi, en cuanto tenga tiempo le echo un vistazo :)  
>1. Lo que dijo Firenze es básicamente más o menos lo que dijo Dumbledore: que de no detenerse, va a terminar muy mal. En cuanto a los signos funestos en la lluvia, bueno, eso se aclarará muy pronto ;)<br>2. No, aquí todavía no ha pasado el incidente del Sauce y Remus y eso.  
>3. La clasificación M no sólo se refiere a escenas de contenido sexual sino a lenguaje, violencia (en este caso el bullying, que es algo grave), adicciones, temas escabrosos, etc. Yo le di esta clasificación por eso mayormente, aunque sí van a salir escenas subidas de tono en un futuro cercano.<br>4. En efecto, Malfoy no se va a quedar tranquilito con lo que pasó y pues ya verás pronto lo que tiene planeado ;)  
>5. El fic se llama Revenge is sweet de BlueHorizon6.<br>6. ¿Razón de la apatía y mal humor de Sirius al principio? Simples altibajos hormonales comunes de la adolescencia.**


	15. ¿Celos? ¡Duh!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Celos? ¡Duh!<strong>

Severus se levantó del suelo sin dejar de ver a Lily. Su corazón latía muy rápido siempre que se topaba con la muchacha y aunque ésta ya no le dirigía la palabra, todavía estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Ese error de hace un año le había costado lo que más quería en este mundo, lo único que valía la pena en su miserable y solitario mundo… Con un largo suspiro, trató de colocar torpemente los libros de regreso en su lugar mientras contemplaba con adoración la grácil silueta de la adolescente que se alejaba y aquella hermosa mata de espeso cabello rojo que describía perfectos vaivenes a cada paso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una fría voz detrás del Slytherin produciéndole un mortal susto.

Snape se giró y se encontró de frente con la recia figura de Sirius quien lo miraba molesto. La sorpresa de verse atrapado no lo dejó reaccionar y sólo atinó a quedarse en silencio.

—¿Acaso estabas espiando a Evans?

Sirius distinguió detrás del pelo grasiento el furioso color que subía al ya de por sí ruborizado rostro de Snape.

—¿Qué-qué te importa, Black? —dijo al fin visiblemente enojado.

—¿Por qué no te das por vencido? Es obvio que ella te odia —se burló.

Severus le sostuvo la penetrante mirada por unos momentos a la vez que la rabia le sofocaba el pecho. No podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que odiaba al Gryffindor. Se viró con altivez en un intento de dar por terminada la conversación; sin embargo, Sirius lo jaló de improviso por la capucha de la sudadera negra y lo empujó de vuelta contra el estante en donde le bloqueó las salidas poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cintura.

—No dije que podías irte.

—Es curioso, no recuerdo necesitar tu permiso —gruñó con la nuca adolorida.

—Snape, Snape… —suspiró como si estuviera ante un caso perdido. —Ya hemos pasado por esto, ¿acaso no te he educado bien? Uno pensaría que después de tantos años de entrenamiento ya habrías aprendido a comportarte mejor —lo regañó. —Y dices que yo soy el estúpido.

Severus apretó los dientes con su natural instinto de rebelión despertándose violentamente ante las palabras.

—Vete a la mierda. ¿Es eso suficientemente sencillo para que tu estupidez lo procese?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. La insubordinación del Slytherin era frustrante y placentera a la vez, en nadie más podía encontrarla. Se inclinó hacia adelante provocando que el otro se echara automáticamente para atrás, mas el estrecho espacio no se lo permitió y pronto los dos estaban con las puntas de las narices casi pegadas.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste el otro día en el jardín.

Severus parpadeó confundido por el súbito cambio de tema.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Te acercaste a mí. Me dijiste: _No tienes vergüenza, Black._

Las palabras hicieron memoria en Snape y lo llevaron a recordar el desafortunado día en que había visto al Gryffindor antes de que fuera a parar a la enfermería.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Por qué te acercaste?

El Slytherin se aplastó inútilmente contra el librero lo más que pudo tratando de escapar de la incómoda cercanía.

—No lo hice —respondió. —Fue por una miserable coincidencia que nos topamos.

—¿También fue por una miserable coincidencia que te quedaras?

Sirius intentó descifrar la enigmática mirada de ónice; sin embargo, Severus permanecía impasible como una estatua.

—La memoria me falla un poco; pero recuerdo bien que, para variar, no nos lanzamos maldiciones, así que te pudiste ir en cualquier momento.

—A diferencia de ahora.

El Gryffindor alzó los hombros como restándole importancia.

—¿Qué quieres, Black?

—Quiero que me digas qué pasó esa mañana.

—Fallo en ver la utilidad en eso. Hace más de dos semanas que ocurrió.

—Compláceme —dijo con benevolencia alzando la mano, gesto que aprovechó el Slytherin para intentar escabullirse; no obstante, Sirius lo atrapó del hombro y lo estampó de vuelta en su lugar.

—¿Volvemos a lo mismo otra vez? —lo reprendió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Furioso, Severus apretó la mandíbula y se maldijo mentalmente por haber dejado su varita en la mochila; claro que no esperaba encontrarse con Black en la biblioteca, era un lugar al que los Marauders no entraban —excepto el insufrible Lupin— a menos que fuera a torturarlo.

—Debiste haber estado sumamente drogado ese día, Black, porque te repito que caíste de pura casualidad en donde yo estaba estudiando. Tuvimos una breve conversación y luego te desmayaste. Eso fue todo.

Sirius le clavó sus ojos de plata por unos instantes que parecieron alargarse una eternidad y luego se aproximó con deliberada lentitud a Severus hasta que sus pómulos casi se tocaron.

—Mentiroso —le susurró al oído.

Severus exhaló fúrico. Estaba suprimiendo todos sus impulsos que le gritaban que lo empujara; sin embargo, sabía que sin varita, sólo se ganaría que le rompieran la boca. Aborrecía esa nueva manía que tenía Sirius por invadir su espacio personal; por supuesto que la intimidación física era parte de su repertorio, aunque nunca le había dado por acercársele tanto. Ahora se enfocaba más en tocarlo, algo que hacía que se le revolviera el estómago de las náuseas. A lo mejor ese era el nuevo juego del Gryffindor: ver cuánto soportaba antes de vomitar.

—Estoy esperando —dijo echándose para atrás.

—Quítate y te digo.

—Dime y me quito —objetó con una arrogante media sonrisa.

—En serio, Black… —replicó impaciente poniendo los ojos en blanco; bien, no tenía otra opción mas que confiar en el humor de su victimario y esperar a que cumpliera su palabra. Aunque a estas alturas le parecía preferible ser golpeado y maldecido que tener al muchacho casi encima. —Tenía curiosidad de por qué le dijiste a McGonagall que yo no tuve nada qué ver en la pelea de la biblioteca. Por eso no me fui.

—Mmhh, pues no tuviste nada qué ver, ¿no?

—¿Y eso cuándo te ha importado? —alegó con rencor. —Siempre has estado más que dispuesto a fastidiarme.

—Esta vez no.

—¿Esta vez no? —farfulló. —¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Que te de las gracias de rodillas por tu misericordia?

—No sería una mala idea —se burló.

—Quítate ya —le exigió empujándolo.

La posición hizo que Sirius no perdiera el balance, de manera que cuando Severus trató de irse por tercera vez, el Gryffindor lo sujetó del cuello de la sudadera y lo estrelló contra los libros ocasionando que algunos cayeran de su lugar.

—¿Acaso te mataría mostrar un poco de agradecimiento?

Severus torció la boca incrédulo.

—¿Por qué? No te debo nada.

—Te he evitado varias peleas.

—Nunca te lo pedí —replicó con desprecio. —Además, si mal no recuerdo, aquella vez que te desmayaste y caíste encima de mí, tu imbécil amigo Potter y el retrasado de Pettigrew-

—¿Qué?

Sirius lo miró confundido.

—Que el imbécil de Potter-

—No —lo cortó. —Dijiste que caí encima de ti.

Severus arrugó la frente. ¿Acaso no se acordaba? De todas maneras, ¿qué tenía de importante?

Sirius parpadeó tratando de asir las escurridizas memorias que lo evadían con tanto afán; no obstante, entre imágenes y flashazos, recordó lo que en efecto decía Severus, por eso recordaba un aroma agradable antes de perder el sentido.

—Por eso James creyó que me habías arrojado un maleficio —murmuró más para sí mismo que para Snape. Torció la boca disgustado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía presente ese olor hasta cuando estaba inconsciente?

—Se puso como loco sin siquiera averiguar lo que había pasado y si lo hizo no le importó. Por supuesto, es imposible esperar la mínima pizca de humildad de ese bastardo arrogante —resopló.

El Gryffindor volteó a verlo molesto.

—No hables así de él —lo amenazó entrecerrando los ojos.

Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—Aún así… eso no fue mi culpa.

—Nunca lo es, Black —se burló.

—Pudiste haber dicho que tú no estabas involucrado.

—¿Con qué punto? Además, no me gusta rogar y menos a hijos de puta como lo son Potter y tú.

Las facciones de Sirius se endurecieron. Detestaba que las palabras del Slytherin lo perturbaran y fiel a su carácter, sintió el fuerte deseo de devolverle el daño.

—¿En serio? No vi que tuvieras problemas en rogarle a Evans para que te aceptara de nuevo.

Severus guardó silencio y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le quedaron blancos.

—Es obvio que tampoco te da vergüenza arrastrarte como un perro faldero suplicando por unas migajas de cariño, en especial cuando ella ha dejado bien claro que no quiere tener nada qué ver contigo —susurró con crueldad. —No la culpo, ¿quién querría andar con un nauseabundo murcielaguito que no se lava el pelo?

La parte sádica de Sirius disfrutaba las humillantes palabras que salían de su boca a sabiendas de lo que provocaban en Severus aunque éste no dejara ver cuánto le afectaban en realidad. Por otro lado, una vocecita dentro de él le imploraba que lo dejara en paz, que no se lo merecía. Sin embargo, Sirius hizo caso omiso de su conciencia y continuó el perverso juego anhelando ver una grieta en la armadura de su enemigo.

—En serio, Snivellus, eres tan repulsivo que sólo alguien tan desviado y enfermo como tu noviecito Malfoy podría atreverse a tocarte.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron desmesuradamente y su semblante se tornó del color de la leche agria.

—Oh, sí, James nos contó que los vieron manoseándose en el corredor del segundo piso —le reveló con una mezcla de perversa satisfacción e ira. —Haznos un favor y ahórranos esos espectáculos grotescos limitándote a abrir las piernas para Malfoy en los dormitorios.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Presa de una cólera imprudente, Severus se lanzó intentando conectar un golpe; no obstante, el Gryffindor lo dominó con facilidad ahora que no estaba borracho o enfermo. Snape gimió de dolor y alzó las manos aferrando el brazo de Sirius cuando éste tiró de su cabello y se lo retorció en una forma por demás desalmada.

—Escúchame bien, —le siseó echándole la cabeza para atrás —no quiero volver a encontrarte mirando a Evans o siquiera cerca de ella por equivocación.

—No puedes… decirme… qué hacer, Black —lo desafió con las facciones contraídas.

—Al contrario, Snape, vas a hacer todo lo que _yo_ te diga o-

—¿O qué…? ¿Vas a… hacer… mi vida más miserable?

Sirius tensó el brutal agarre y acercó su rostro al del muchacho. Snape sintió el inmediato calor del aliento directo en su mejilla.

—Aún no tienes idea de lo que te puedo hacer, Severus —el uso de su primer nombre le produjo un horrible escalofrío al Slytherin— y créeme, no vas a querer saberlo.

El animago se dio el lujo de recrearse en la tortura que estaba infligiendo, incluso tuvo el descaro de rozar con su boca el suave pómulo del muchacho.

—Te lo voy a volver a repetir una vez más: no te quiero ver exhibiéndote con Malfoy o con la novia de mi mejor amigo.

—No es… su novia… —jadeó asqueado por la sensación de los labios en su piel.

—Eso está por verse.

De un rápido movimiento, lo liberó arrojándolo contra el librero. Severus chocó dolorosamente y se frotó el cuero cabelludo. Aún con el semblante crispado por la rabia, se volvió para ver a Sirius.

—Estás advertido —le dijo con frialdad en sus brillantes ojos grises y se giró para abandonar el corredor.

Severus lo miró marcharse. Maldijo su pésima suerte que lo había llevado a encontrarse con Sirius Black en uno de sus malos momentos. El Gryffindor debía tener un serio problema de personalidad porque no entendía esos extremos en su comportamiento y sobre todo… que ahora le hubiera dado por empezar a tocarlo de esa manera. No le dio importancia la primera vez que sucedió, ni la segunda, ni la tercera; pero una cuarta vez era ya imposible de ignorar. Era desconcertante y en exceso desagradable. No entendía qué era lo que se traía entre manos, aunque conociéndolo, con certeza no era nada bueno; lo más probable era que estuviera tramando nuevas formas de martirizarlo. Como fuera, Black podía irse al carajo, estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a obedecer; no tenía ni idea de la mierda que había tenido que soportar desde que era pequeño y honestamente, dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer algo que lograra empeorar el diario infierno en el que vivía.

Sirius cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó apoyado en ella tratando de respirar con calma. No sabía qué demonios le había compelido a actuar de esa manera. No era la primera vez que veía a Snape espiando a Evans, de hecho, era común que le echara miradas furtivas en el salón de clases y aunque era bastante discreto, James y él lo habían atrapado un par de veces con esa aniñada expresión estúpida de quien está enamorado. Por lo general sólo se burlaban o si alguno de los dos estaba de mal humor, lo maldecían y eso era todo. ¿Entonces qué había sido diferente en esta ocasión? La cólera que sintió fue descomunal al descubrir a Snape viendo de esa forma a Evans. Estúpido Slytherin, él tenía la culpa de haberlo llevado a reaccionar así; tenía que recordarle que no debía meterse con la chica. Claro que no tenía por qué haberlo tratado de esa manera tan cruel; pero sólo lo había hecho para que entendiera bien, para que supiera que no podía andar mirando a cualquiera.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al recordar el tacto sobre la delicada piel pálida; había sido en sumo inusual y no le había causado el asco que en otras circunstancias normales le habría producido. Se llevó una mano a los labios en un intento por capturar la sensación en sus dedos y se quedó considerando en qué momento había sido dejar de ser repugnante tener a Snape tan cerca. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que se encontraban a solas se avivaba algo extraño que no acababa de entender, la presencia del chico era capaz de ponerlo de muy buen humor o hacer que en un instante estuviera frenético. De veras que intentaba dejarlo en paz; sin embargo, cada vez que pretendía someterlo, Severus se empeñaba en rebelarse y desafiarlo con esos magníficos ojos negros llenos de rencor y desprecio cuya dureza no lograba quebrar. Esa obstinación avivaba un impulsivo fuego en Sirius y lo hacía perder el control instándolo a ser despiadado.

Furioso, azotó sus puños en la puerta. Eso era, no podía permitir que Snape tuviera tal influencia sobre sus emociones, debía impedirlo a toda costa sin importar el método ni las consecuencias, lo único que importaba era que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque eso significara destruir al Slytherin en el camino.

Desde luego que cuando regresó a los dormitorios ya se sentía deprimido y para no hacerles la vida imposible a sus amigos como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, se quedó en la sala común. Gerrold Blondline, un espigado chico moreno de enrulado pelo azabache y ojos color miel de séptimo; y Atticus Carmine, un vivaracho rubio lleno de pecas y de ojos color añil de su mismo curso, se acercaron a hacerle plática. En otras circunstancias le hubieran subido el ánimo, pues eran dos de los tres cazadores de su equipo de quidditch y siempre tenían de qué hablar; no obstante, los chicos notaron su humor y luego de que no obtuvieron más que monosilábicas respuestas, optaron por retirarse.

Remus bajó al poco tiempo y se encontró con la inmóvil figura del animago casi acostada en el sillón y por un momento creyó que estaba dormido; sin embargo, cuando se acercó advirtió los párpados entrecerrados y la mirada gris fija en el sutil crepitar de la chimenea.

—¿Sirius?

El aludido pareció como despertar de un ensueño porque pestañeó varias veces antes de girar la cabeza hacia Remus.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada… estoy cansado… —murmuró enderezándose en el asiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que te puso a hacer la Srta. Pince?

—Lo de siempre.

Remus arrugó la frente. En realidad Sirius no hacía mucho en la biblioteca, es decir, no realizaba ningún trabajo pesado como para que tuviera el aspecto de haber sido atropellado por una estampida de gigantes.

—Oh, por cierto, —dijo recordando de repente— James me encargó que te preguntara si ya sabes qué te vas a poner para la fiesta de Halloween.

—No sé —musitó con fastidio. —Esto que traigo.

Para nada le apetecía pensar en qué se iba a poner para una fiesta a la cual no tenía la menor gana de asistir.

—No creo que eso le guste, según dijo que quería que fuéramos muy bien vestidos para impresionar a Lily. Supongo que no quiere que vayas en ropa interior como el año pasado por no decidirte a tiempo.

Sirius esbozó una débil sonrisa al recordar el revuelo que ocasionó al aparecerse tan sólo en interiores ajustados y una camiseta, ambos de color rojo.

—¿Para qué quiere que vayamos bien vestidos? Él va a ir con Evans.

—Ahm… —se rascó la nuca— no, no va a ir con ella. Al parecer, Lily le dijo que quería ir con un grupo de amigas. Creo que ninguna tiene novio y consideró inapropiado restregarles que el capitán del equipo de quidditch la había invitado.

—Que estupidez —dijo con un suspiro. —Y el tarado de James estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ya lo conoces —contestó resignado.

—A este paso nunca va a conseguir que Evans salga con él.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía por qué James perdía la cabeza cuando estaba con la chica, era como si no fuese él. Si no lo ayudaba pronto, la escuela terminaría antes de que pudiera conseguir una cita con Evans. Debía hacer algo y rápido, además, de esa manera Snape se desencantaría de una vez por todas. Consideró sus opciones: no había tiempo para una poción multijugos y no serviría de nada empezar a hablarle maravillas de su amigo, sería muy obvio ya que no se llevaba mucho con la chica como para pegársele de repente como si tuvieran una amistad de años.

—_Tal vez podría entrar al grupo de estudio de Evans, _—hizo una mueca de asco— _así podría mantenerla vigilada en caso de que Snape quiera espiarla o atreverse a acercarse… Mmh…_

Lupin estaba revolviendo los cojines del sillón de tres plazas en busca de su libro de Herbología avanzada cuando Sirius se puso de pie.

—Moony…

—¿Qué? —respondió asomándose por debajo del mueble; pero al no encontrar el libro ni obtener respuesta de su amigo, levantó la cabeza. Sirius tenía una peculiar mirada que Remus reconoció enseguida. —No —empezó a rehusarse. —No, lo que sea que estés pensando, no.

El licántropo sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie para continuar su búsqueda en una sólida mesa de madera cubierta de pergaminos.

—No te he dicho de qué se trata.

—No lo quiero escuchar.

—_Speciēs incantatem_ —habló en voz baja.

Remus detuvo su labor y se volvió hacia Sirius. Éste tenía el característico brillo malicioso en los ojos que denotaba el trazo de un elaborado plan monumental, uno que si era descubierto, para variar los pondría en una situación con todas las de perder.

—Nunca lo has hecho y el banquete es mañana. No va a funcionar.

—Claro que sí porque tú vas a ayudarme.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, —alzó las manos— a mí no me embarres. Si esto no sale bien, James no te lo va a perdonar.

—No seas pesimista, es un magnífico plan y te aseguro que después de esto, va a tener a Evans directo a sus pies.

Remus siguió sacudiendo la cabeza en un movimiento mecánico y regresó a inspeccionar bajo un sillón color beige. A lado de un solitario zapato, descansaba el tomo azul de letras plateadas; se estaba estirando para alcanzarlo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sirius sobre él.

—Moony, ayúdame, no lo puedo hacer sin ti —dijo en un tono lastimero.

—¡Pads! ¡Quítate, estás gordo! —se quejó al ser vencido por el peso.

—No puedo, la gravedad es demasiada —suspiró.

Sirius se puso en punto muerto y se desparramó sobre el delgado cuerpo de su amigo.

—Si accedes a ayudarme, quizá vuelva a la normalidad.

Lupin pataleó en un intento de sacudírselo de encima; pero su lucha fue infructuosa, a pesar de haber perdido unos kilos, el animago aún poseía la fuerte complexión brindada por los años de quidditch.

—¡Está bien! —resolló. —Por Merlín, de veras que eres obstinado.

—Sólo un poquito —rió y fue entonces que advirtieron que alguien se paraba delante de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó James extrañado.

—Buscábamos el libro de Moony —respondió de inmediato Sirius recogiendo el volumen. —Lo estaba convenciendo de que me deje copiarle los deberes.

—Lo vas a hacer un inútil, Remus —lo regañó con un tono por demás molesto.

Sirius se incorporó y levantó de un tirón a Remus quien ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Por un momento temió haberle hecho daño, Moony era frágil y tenía un aspecto tan inerme conferido por su condición lupina que era necesario ser cuidadoso con él.

—¿Te lastimé?

—No —contestó sacudiéndose la ropa.

El adolescente sonrió y revolvió con gentileza el cabello pardo del hombre lobo.

—Bien, me voy a dormir —dijo dirigiéndole un gesto de complicidad a Remus quien captó de inmediato.

—Sí, creo que yo también, estoy cansado.

—Buenas noches, Prongs.

Sirius se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó al dormitorio seguido muy de cerca por Remus. James los vio desaparecer por la espiral ascendente con el ceño fruncido y, después de unos minutos de permanecer de pie contemplando fijamente las escalinatas, se desplomó en la poltrona donde Sirius había estado.

* * *

><p>Las horas estaban transcurriendo demasiado rápido en opinión de Sirius, aunque no con la suficiente rapidez en opinión de los demás. No lo había notado, pero al parecer todos estaban más que ávidos por la fiesta, se podía oler la emoción y el entusiasmo en el ambiente. Él, por el contrario, se hubiera excusado de buena gana para quedarse encerrado en la torre ese día que le habían excusado la detención, sino fuera porque ya tenía el plan en marcha. Moony lo había ayudado gran parte de la noche y durante el transcurso del día a aplicar el encantamiento; al principio había sido frustrante ya que era magia avanzada; sin embargo, su natural genio para la transfiguración había hecho que todo estuviera listo hacia el final de la tarde.<p>

—¿Qué tal?

Remus arqueó las cejas impresionado. Ahora estaban en la privacidad de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Está más que bien. Si no lo supiera no lo creería.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes, es obvio que podía lograrlo en tiempo récord —dijo ufanándose.

—Mis disculpas a Su Majestad —se mofó. —No debía dudar de su extraordinario talento para realizar los planes más ridículos en la historia de Hogwarts.

—Querrás decir ingeniosos y brillantes.

—No, no, en realidad quise decir ridículos.

—Me subestimas, Moony. Por el honor de mi familia… —se detuvo tratando de pensar en algo mejor— o lo que sea, que esto va a funcionar.

Remus suspiró. Sí, su amigo era habilidoso; no obstante, era arriesgado lo que pensaba hacer; si por cualquier motivo las cosas llegaran a salir mal, no sólo humillaría a James, sino que los Marauders serían el hazmerreír del castillo por el resto de lo que les quedara de vida escolar. Por otro lado, no podía negar que era demasiado tentador ver la reacción de todos si esto daba resultado.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, ya lo preparé y lo escondí en el baño del primer piso.

—Excelente —asintió. —¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a decir a Evans?

—Lo memoricé —le aseguró dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con el índice.

El muchacho de pelo negro hizo un gesto de aprobación y abrazó al hombre lobo.

—Eehh, mejor quítate —le dijo incómodo mientras se desembarazaba de su amigo. —De por sí es raro y si haces eso…

Sirius lo miró perplejo por unos instantes y luego se echó a reír.

—Oh, esta va a ser una noche inolvidable.

—Ya lo creo —intentó sonar serio y apretó los labios para impedir que la risa se le escapara, algo que no dio resultado, pues acabó cediendo al impulso camino a la salida de la sala mientras ambos pronunciaban un _finite incantatem_.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sirius está enloqueciendo? Apenas, empeora paulatinamente :D Próximo capítulo: Halloween, Lucius Malfoy y el plan del perro! Y como siempre: ACTUALIZACIONES CADA SÁBADO! Reviews y comentarios son muy bien recibidos! :)<strong>

**Elecktra: Pues las parejas que te puedo decir son la de Sirius y Severus, Lucius y Severus, James y Lily XD Perdón, de veras que te las quiero decir, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. De todas maneras, en lo que sigue ya aparece otra pareja y se aclaran un poco las intenciones de James. Y gracias por el link para la descarga, ya este fin lo checo ;)**


	16. Dulce o truco

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce o truco<strong>

La hora en el reloj marcaba las ocho cincuenta y tres de la noche cuando Sirius acabó de abrocharse la entallada levita color burdeos y se sentó en la cama a ponerse las altas botas negras. Se le hacía algo exagerado para un simple baile, pero James había insistido en que debían lucir perfectos para impresionar a la mujer de sus sueños. Bueno, seguro que cuando pusiera en marcha lo que tenía en mente, de veras que se impresionaría. Terminaba de peinar su lustroso cabello negro cuando James salió del baño luchando por anudar correctamente el pañuelo de seda púrpura alrededor del cuello. Al verlo, detuvo su pelea con la prenda y se quedó inmóvil de pie con una mueca extraña que Sirius nunca le había visto.

—¿Qué?

—… Nada —respondió adoptando un semblante preocupado. —¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?

James caminó hacia él y se quitó la prenda para dársela. Sirius lo tomó y, guiándolo frente al espejo, se colocó detrás del muchacho en donde comenzó a atar el pañuelo con habilidad y presteza. Después de tantos años de práctica bajo la severa vigilancia de su padre, ya era un movimiento mecánico; así tenía que ser, puesto que cada error significaba un doloroso corte en el revés de la mano. A sabiendas de que Regulus tendría que pasar por lo mismo, se había encargado de enseñarle desde temprana edad; quería evitarle en lo posible cualquier tipo de castigo físico a los que su padre era tan afecto… Sus pensamientos se vieron empujados de vuelta a la realidad cuando notó cierta inquietud en James.

—¿Estás nervioso, Prongs?

—Sí… Es decir, vamos con retraso y de seguro Evans ya está ahí.

—Cálmate —le dijo mientras pasaba frente a él y le acomodaba el pañuelo dentro del chaleco negro. —Ya te dije que la demora es para crear expectativa.

James bufó impaciente mientras Sirius iba por la levita negra.

—¿Quieres relajarte? Parece que vas a una boda.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, no te gusta nadie —dijo estirando los brazos para que su amigo le colocara el largo saco

—No, te equivocas, me gusta mucha gente —volvió a colocarse delante para asegurar los botones. —A diferencia tuya, brindo mi amor sin egoísmos.

James rió y observó a su amigo que ahora se colocaba a un lado suyo frente al espejo. No cabía duda de que Sirius Black había sido favorecido por las estrellas con un físico inmejorable. La ceñida levita burdeos acentuaba su garbosa silueta y el pañuelo color ocre reflejaba vetas en sus radiantes ojos acerados mientras que el cabello le caía perfecto en ligeras ondas a ambos lados de su fino y seductor rostro con un toque de casual elegancia.

—Deberías cortarte el pelo, Padfoot. Está largo.

—Quizá luego —le dijo palmeándole los hombros. —Vámonos, Moony y Wormtail ya nos están esperando abajo.

Y con esto, salieron de la habitación sin demora.

En efecto, como Sirius había dicho, la llegada de los Marauders había generado expectativa y cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por los nada discretos murmullos de admiración y las envidiosas miradas de la mayoría de los varones. Sirius y James caminaron llenos de soberbia entre los espectadores quienes se apartaron para darles paso. Muy a pesar suyo, Remus disfrutaba de la atención que les prodigaban. El hombre lobo se había puesto el único conjunto en gris que poseía con un pañuelo color plata que Sirius le había prestado y hacía resaltar con especial intensidad sus amables ojos ambarinos. Por otro lado, Peter iba feliz y vanidoso con sus amigos enfundado en un traje color chocolate con su pañuelo en rosa pálido, que lo hacía ver como un enorme golosina rellena.

Escogieron una de las mesas en el centro del salón junto a la pista. Muchos bailaban con entusiasmo al ritmo de una banda de vampiros que tocaba sobre una tarima al fondo del salón. El vocalista del grupo, vestido con pantalones, chamarra de cuero negro y lentes oscuros al igual que los demás integrantes, tenía una aterciopelada voz de bajo que por momentos oscilaba entre lo seductor y lo tétrico. En el bombo del baterista se podía leer el nombre de la agrupación, "Hollywood Vampires", en letras rojas de las que supuraban hilos de sangre.

—¿Puedes creer que Alice esté loca por esos tipos? —suspiró Frank Longbottom mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

—¿Has visto a Evans? —preguntó James ansioso.

—Sí, está ahí junto a la fuente de chocolate con sus amigas.

El muchacho volteó a buscarla y la encontró justo donde Frank le había señalado. James sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba ante la visión de la hermosa chica. Lily destacaba por sobre sus compañeras con un vestido de corte imperial en color esmeralda; llevaba varias pulseras plateadas en ambas brazos y una gargantilla de diminutas piedras; el cabello encendido le caía grácil sobre los hombros desnudos y el chico perdió el aliento al trazar con la vista el delicado contorno de la blanca piel del pecho y los senos escondidos bajo un sobrio escote de corazón. Su boca era una fascinante flor roja que invitaba a ser devorada, una tentación que en esos momentos James encontraba muy difícil de resistir.

—¿Podrías ser más obvio, Prongs? —lo reprendió Sirius con un golpe en la nuca, aunque tenía que admitir que Evans estaba deslumbrante y era difícil no mirarla.

James se dolió y trató de seguir el consejo de su compañero. Sirius se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó las piernas a la vez que le echaba un vistazo al usual decorado de la fiesta. El cielo del gran comedor tenía un color plúmbeo que con frecuencia era iluminado por una serie de relámpagos, en el aire flotaban calabazas gigantes de horríficas caras y sobre cada alumno había un pequeño murciélago sobrevolando sus cabezas. En las mesas, incluidas las de los profesores, había tres velas en forma de columna vertebral y pequeños cráneos en los que caía la cera derretida. Los fantasmas saludaban y pasaban deslizándose muy alegres esperando su turno para ejecutar su acostumbrado baile en formación por el que eran tan famosos.

—Voy por zumo de calabaza —anunció James de repente incorporándose; pero Sirius lo jaló de la muñeca obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

—Todavía no.

—Tengo sed —protestó.

—Wormtail, ve a buscarle a Prongs algo de tomar.

Peter asintió y se levantó de inmediato a cumplir la orden.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos estar aquí sentados?

—El suficiente —dijo haciendo caso omiso de los impacientes gestos de James.

—Me estás matando, Padfoot.

—Mejor que suicidarte metiendo la pata con Evans —replicó ocasionado la risa de Frank y Remus.

—Pensé que ibas a venir con ella al baile, James —dijo Frank.

—Se está haciendo la interesante —intervino Sirius. —No importa, es un juego que funciona en ambas direcciones —sus finos labios se curvearon en una sagaz sonrisa y Remus volteó la cara para toser.

La música terminó y los adolescentes en la pista se retiraron a sus respectivas mesas mientras que algunos otros se quedaron de pie conversando. Fue entonces que se acercaron Richard Woodbridge, el no muy hábil y último recurso para ser el reemplazo de Sirius en el equipo, y Mikka Elliott, uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw.

—Vaya, ustedes sí que saben crear suspenso —dijo Richard tomando asiento a un lado de James. —Todos estaban cuchicheando sobre la posibilidad de que no se dignaran a aparecer, incluso Evans se veía un poco decepcionada.

Sirius enarcó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada orgullosa a su mejor amigo quien logró reprimir una vasta mueca de satisfacción.

—¿Dijo algo? —cuestionó el joven capitán de quidditch como no dándole importancia.

—No mucho, sólo que sería una lástima que no vinieran —dijo Elliott tomando un sorbo de su champurrado de calabaza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Remus con interés viendo la particular bebida.

—No tengo idea, pero está muy bueno.

—Este año incluyeron cosas nuevas en el banquete, por ejemplo, hay calaveritas de azúcar de colores con el nombre de cada quien y algo llamado pan de muerto.

—¿En serio? Eso tengo que probarlo —dijo Remus y se paró de un salto para dirigirse a la mesa del buffet.

—¿Cómo van los entrenamientos, Black? Después de la derrota con Slytherin, todas las apuestas están contra ustedes. Los rumores dicen que esa nueva golpeadora es puro talento desperdiciado gracias a tu holgazanería —dijo Mikka Elliott con desfachatez.

—Si tienes tanta curiosidad por saberlo puedes asistir a las prácticas —le respondió en el mismo tono. —Aunque no sé por qué estás tan ansioso si sabes que aún con mi holgazanería podemos vencerlos con los ojos cerrados.

Elliott hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Tienes un ego demasiado grande, Black.

—En eso concuerdo —interpuso una voz femenina.

La mesa volteó a ver a la chica pelirroja que estaba de pie junto a ella y ahora enseñaba sus perfectos dientes perlados en una cordial sonrisa.

—Qué amable, Evans. Se supone que debes apoyar a tu misma casa.

—Oh, lo hago; pero eso no quita que nuestro golpeador estrella desborde arrogancia.

—Es parte del paquete, tómalo o déjalo —dijo con desenfado y cruzó los brazos de manera parsimoniosa y elegante.

Lily rió por lo bajo ante el gesto y se dirigió al otro Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo lo aguantas?

—No me queda de otra, venía con el dormitorio.

James se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia adelante para saludarla con un suave beso en la mejilla que ella correspondió.

—Estás hermosa —le susurró en el oído antes de alejarse.

La muchacha sonrió y su rostro se tiñó de un leve rubor agradeciéndole el comentario. James iba a decir algo más; pero para molestia suya, las amigas de Lily escogieron ese momento para llamarla y la muchacha se despidió enseguida. James se ajustó las gafas y se sentó con una expresión miserable en el rostro.

—No entiendo por qué siempre tienen que moverse en manadas —farfulló.

—No sé, creo que está escrito en su código genético —respondió Sirius.

—Wow, en serio que Evans está buenísima —dijo Elliott siguiéndola con una mirada lasciva. —Si no haces algo pronto, Potter, tendré que invitarla a _platicar_ en mi sala común.

James saltó enojado de inmediato dispuesto a írsele encima; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Ravenclaw ya estaba de espaldas en el suelo siendo la burla general. El chico de anteojos volteó a ver a Sirius quien seguía en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados y meciendo su pierna izquierda hacia adelante.

—Ten cuidado, Preece, estas sillas son muy viejas y no soportan tanta carga de estupidez —le advirtió con tal tono inocente que desató las carcajadas de James, Frank y Richard.

Elliott se levantó furioso y se acomodó la ropa para luego darse la media vuelta con aire indignado.

—¡Espero que para el partido sí puedas mantener tu trasero sobre la escoba! —lo provocó mientras marchaba de regreso con su grupo de amigos.

A pesar de las escasas oportunidades para entablar conversación con Lily gracias a sus molestos esbirros y otros chicos que continuamente la asediaban, James se divirtió platicando con sus compañeros y bailando con cuanta muchacha se acercaba a coquetear a su mesa.

Sirius en cambio estaba cada vez más aburrido y no veía la hora de largarse, declinó con cortesía las invitaciones de las chicas que salivaban y se sonrojaban al verlo y no importaba cuánto muecas graciosas le hiciera el fraile borracho de Hufflepuff, su único entretenimiento consistía en tratar de espantar al molesto murcielaguito arriba de su cabeza que se empecinaba en regresar. El animal chilló molesto cuando el adolescente le picó la barriga por milésima ocasión, pero se mantuvo fiel a su propósito de sobrevolarlo y batió las alas de vuelta a su lugar. Sirius se halló riendo de la necedad del quiróptero y pensando en lo mucho que le recordaba a Severus. Con James en el baño y Remus y Peter en la sala, no había resistido la tentación de buscarlo en el mapa sólo para encontrar su señalización en la biblioteca. No estaba sorprendido, el Slytherin jamás asistía a las fiestas, Navidades o catorce de febrero; desde que lo conoció siempre había sido muy huraño y retraído. Quizá al rato podría escabullirse y visitarlo para molestarlo o lo que sea que se le ocurriese… Una sensación de vértigo apareció en la boca del estómago ante el pensamiento de acorralarlo en la biblioteca… a solas… Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no debía porque cada vez que se le acercaba terminaba en desastre, además, esta noche era más importante apegarse a lo que tenía planeado, es decir, ayudar a James a conseguir a Evans y de una vez por todas mandar por el caño las esperanzas de Snape.

De repente la mano de Remus cayó con violencia en su hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Peter —dijo alarmado y señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de tres Slytherins que, encabezados por Malfoy, amedrentaban a un aterrorizado Peter junto a una pequeña fuente danzante de crema batida de colores.

Sirius se lanzó sin perder tiempo y a zancadas rápidas, llegó justo en el momento en que el rubio alzaba al rechoncho chico de las solapas.

—Suéltalo —le ordenó molesto a la vez que le clavaba los dedos en el antebrazo.

En contra de su voluntad, Malfoy contrajo el rostro de dolor y liberó al Gryffindor quien cayó sentado temblando. Remus se agachó en su auxilio para verificar que estuviera bien. Algunos estudiantes curiosos miraron con discreción la escena esperando que en cualquier segundo volaran las maldiciones. El oxigenado Slytherin se dolió y Sirius comprobó satisfecho que esa era la extremidad que le había mordido al ver los vendajes asomando por debajo de su elegante levita azul.

—Eso se ve mal, Lucius, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Algún animal salvaje quizá? —le preguntó con sorna.

Malfoy lo fulminó con sus intensos y bellísimos ojos de cobalto, pero no respondió a la provocación. Sirius disfrutó de su breve victoria pensando en que con seguridad el muchacho no había contado que un perrito roñoso le frustró las ganas de aprovecharse de Snape. Eso hubiera dañado su reputación. No contento con saber eso, su arrogancia lo hizo proseguir:

—¿O es que acaso estás cansado de tanto masturbarte? Entiendo lo repugnante y aburrido que ha de ser para cualquiera tratar de satisfacer tus asquerosas perversiones.

—Eres un vulgar insolente, Black —contestó al fin con los dientes apretados. —Aunque no podría esperarse más viniendo de ti. De por sí ya estabas echado a perder, pero la convivencia con esos despreciables sangre sucia de Gryffindor han sacado a relucir tu mejor parte —escupió mirando con odio a Remus.

Sirius sintió que la sangre le hervía y empujó a Lucius con violencia. De inmediato los Slytherins echaron mano de su varita al igual que los dos Gryffindors.

—Mide lo sale de tu bocota, Malfoy —le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

—¿Qué pasa, muchachos? ¿Algún problema? —interrumpió un distraído profesor Slughorn que sostenía un plato de gelatina de sesos de cereza.

—En absoluto, profesor —dijo Malfoy al cabo de unos segundos sin apartar los ojos de los de Sirius.

—Bien, bien. Esto es una celebración, no hay que pelear… —murmuró entre dientes y se acercó al manantial de crema.

El grupo de adolescentes guardó sus varitas. Lucius entonces se echó el cabello para atrás en un gesto altivo y se dirigió a sus compañeros en voz baja, aunque no la suficiente como para que los otros tres chicos no lo oyeran:

—Vámonos de este lugar, es una mierda. En la biblioteca hay más cosas interesantes por hacer.

Sirius tensó de tal manera la mandíbula que amenazó con trabársele y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el impulso de arrancarle el brazo infectado a Malfoy. Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó las sienes de sólo pensar a dónde iba. Tan ensimismado estaba tratando de ahogar la rabieta que no se fijó en que el rubio adolescente hacía una elegante floritura con la mano y al instante, un rehilete de crema batida amarilla saltó hacia él bañándole la cara y la ropa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lucius ya había desaparecido entre la multitud y todos se reían de su ridículo aspecto.

—Imbécil —dijo Remus y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

El atractivo Gryffindor tomó la prenda y se restregó con afán; sin embargo, sólo consiguió embarrarse más el cabello.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar.

—Te estás manchando —le dijo al verlo.

—No importa, de todas maneras esto es una excusa para largarme. Dame el mapa.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó suspicaz arrugando la frente.

—Sólo dámelo, Moony —empezaba a impacientarse.

—No vas a ir tras él tú sólo, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no.

Sirius extendió la mano y Remus le entregó el pedazo de pergamino a regañadientes.

—Bien, volveré en un rato. Mantente alerta.

—Aunque no lo esté, será difícil ignorar lo que está a punto de suceder.

Lupin lo vio irse y no pudo más que sentir un cúmulo de nervios que le revolvieron el estómago. Peter parpadeó confundido sin entender nada.

El animago salió del gran comedor y fue directo a los baños del piso donde encontró en el último gabinete la mochila con las cosas que le había pedido a su amigo. Aseguró la puerta, limpió su ropa con un movimiento rápido de la varita y, después de hacer el juramento acostumbrado, desdobló el mapa para observarlo minuciosamente. Sus ojos localizaron las pequeñas huellas que se marcaban y desaparecían a un lado del banderín de Lucius Malfoy con rumbo a la biblioteca. La ansiedad dio paso al alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba ahí sino en su dormitorio. Apretó los labios mientras observaba la marca inmóvil. De seguro estaba encogido en el suelo leyendo un libro, o acostado en su cama ahora que no tenía al perro ocupándosela, o buscando algo en su baúl, o al menos se imaginaba algo así. Una profunda melancolía lo invadió al recordar aquella noche que había pasado con el joven Slytherin, todo gracias a su torpeza. Cerró los párpados intentando ahuyentar sus pensamientos, ¿cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? Era horrible oscilar entre el odio y la simpatía y que la causa fuera nada más y nada menos que su enemigo.

Le tomó unos minutos estabilizar sus emociones para poder finalmente poner manos a la obra. Tuvo que repetirse varias veces que esta noche lo importante era James y tendría que utilizar toda su concentración y astucia si quería que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

* * *

><p>James mordisqueó la orilla de su copa con fastidio y la asentó de vuelta en la mesa. No se había percatado de la pelea con Malfoy hasta que escuchó las risas y vio a Sirius cubierto de crema. Quiso ir con él, mas su amigo le había hecho una seña tranquilizadora desde lejos en su camino a la salida. Remus le informó después que iba a los baños; pero los minutos pasaban y Sirius no volvía, lo que lo ponía nervioso. ¿Y si había ido él solo tras Malfoy? Lo conocía, sabía que era lo bastante imprudente para hacerlo. ¿Qué tal que el maldito Slytherin lo había emboscado? Es decir, todavía no estaba recuperado del todo y era un blanco fácil.<p>

Tamborileó impaciente sus dedos. Lo que transcurría alrededor suyo tampoco atenuaba su tensión. Remus se había desaparecido; Frank, Richard y Peter conversaban ruidosamente poniéndolo de malas, y Lily estaba franqueada por sus amigas y platicando con un idiota de Ravenclaw sin la aparente intención de terminar pronto. Tan enfurruñado estaba que no se percató de una creciente ola de murmullos y suspiros que se levantaba de repente en el salón.

—Oh, en el nombre de todo lo que es bueno y puro… —susurró Frank.

—¿Vie-viene hacia-hacia aquí? —tartamudeó angustiado Peter.

—No puedo creerlo… —terció Richard.

James los vio enfadado. ¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban? Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos se habían quedado por completo en silencio y el lugar se encontraba sumergido en una especie de embeleso, como si una _veela_ hubiera entrado al gran comedor.

—¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —preguntó una agradable voz femenina.

James volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la criatura más bella y perfecta que hubiera podido imaginar. La adolescente frente a él era un ensueño de exquisita piel de mármol y radiantes rizos negros recogidos en medio moño alto que caían primorosos sobre sus hombros y a lo largo de toda su espalda; su curvilínea figura era resaltada por un ceñido vestido strapless violáceo de corte de sirena envuelto en lustrosos olanes de organza que remataban en una sencilla cola. Un triángulo invertido de pedrería en el escote hacía juego con sus largos pendientes de diamante. James olvidó cómo respirar. Si no era una _veela_, estaba muy cerca de serla.

—Bueno, —dijo ella cansada de esperar una respuesta— tomaré eso como un sí.

Devuelto a la realidad por la muchacha tomando asiento a un lado suyo, James sacudió la cabeza y por fin reaccionó.

—Disculpa, me parece que no te he visto antes.

—Sólo vine de visita por hoy, me dijeron que Halloween en Hogwarts era algo para no perderse.

—¿No eres de aquí entonces? —intervino Richard tratando de llamar su atención. —Yo puedo darte un recorrido por el colegio si lo deseas.

La chica sonrió de una forma tan sugestiva y familiar que James arrugó el ceño.

—Muchas gracias, pero no pienso quedarme; además, en todo caso, quisiera que el recorrido me lo diera él —dijo refiriéndose al capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver con envidia a James quien disimuló la sorpresa de que ella se hubiera fijado en él. Aunque, bueno, no tenía nada de raro; él era, después de todo, uno de los chicos más atractivos, populares y codiciados de la escuela.

—Estaré más que complacido —dijo con tono seductor.

—¿Saben? —empezó a decir. — Tengo un poco de sed, ¿podrían-?

Su frase quedó inconclusa pues los tres adolescentes se levantaron en un santiamén y corrieron hacia la fuente de sodas.

—Eso es a lo que yo llamo servicio.

La muchacha se burló de tal manera que James tuvo la sensación de que tendría que haberla conocido o por lo menos visto antes. Contempló a la hermosa adolescente tratando de encontrar un rasgo que lo hiciera recordarla, pero sus ojos se distrajeron en la boca. Tenía los labios más sensuales que hubiera visto, el particular brillo rosicler provocaba que le apeteciera besarlos ahí mismo.

—Entonces, James… —se acercó un poco más a él y apretó su muslo con disimulo provocando que el muchacho se estremeciera. —Quizá más al rato podríamos escabullirnos sólo tú y yo para que me des ese tour privado —susurró con voz aterciopelada.

James perdió el aliento de sólo imaginar lo que podría hacer a solas con la adolescente. De repente Lily era un recuerdo lejano que se desvanecía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo en la actitud de la chica que le resultaba en extremo familiar. Era curioso, los gestos le recordaban mucho a alguien; ¿pero a quién? Entonces la muchacha se inclinó hacia adelante y clavó su mirada en él produciéndole un algo inexplicable.

—Quita ya esa cara de imbécil, Prongs, estás peor que cuando babeas por Evans.

Los ojos de James se abrieron desmesuradamente y palideció al reconocer la mirada gris bajo las negrísimas pestañas.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Champurrado de calabaza? No tengo la menor idea de cómo sabrá eso. Sirius en un vestido? Ya era hora!<strong>

**REVIEWS! Me hacen muy feliz cuando me dicen qué opinan X)**

**Elecktra: Gracias por tu review en la viñeta! :) La verdad es que hace un rato que me llama la atención hacer algo con Regulus, pero todavía estoy trabajando en eso.**

**No seas impaciente o vas a terminar desgreñando y golpeando gente como Sirius XD Y sí, créeme que yo también ansío el momento en que se de cuenta que sus celos estúpidos y su horrible actitud es porque le gusta Severus. A ver si no se lanza de la torre de Gryffindor.**

**Final del fic? En general ya tengo trazada la historia y la serie ordenada de eventos, pero el final del fic? …Sí, ya lo tengo, de hecho, fue una de las primeras cosas en las que pensé, así que puedes estar tranquila por ese lado ;)**


	17. Sirius es niña

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius es niña<strong>

Sirius sonrió con malicia y se echó para atrás en su asiento. James, por otro lado, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y parecía que estaba delante de la visión de la criatura más fantástica e inverosímil que le hubieran podido presentar.

—Todos están mirando, James, cierra la boca —rió.

—… ¿Sir-Siri-Sirius? —tartamudeó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué tal, eh? —dijo con presunción.

—¿Có-cómo es que..? En el nombre de… por la barba de Merlín… tú…

Los demás escogieron ese momento para volver y James tomó la oportunidad para descansar la frente en la mano. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado directo dentro de una pesadilla donde su mejor amigo era una bellísima chica escultural con la que había coqueteado con todas las intenciones de llevarla a la cama. La cabeza le dio vueltas.

—Aquí tienes jarabe de cereza con gaseosa —dijo un agitado Frank.

—Yo te traje té de ortiga —resolló Peter.

—Y yo, chocolate caliente —concluyó Richard.

—Gracias —dijo poniendo una adorable expresión que los hizo derretirse. —¿Les importaría traerme algo del buffet? Algo que no tenga grasa ni azúcar.

Los chicos salieron disparados de nuevo en tropel y Sirius consideró que eso sería suficiente para mantenerlos alejados por un rato. James al fin levantó la cabeza. Tenía cara de que iba a matarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y perderme la cara de estúpido que pusiste y tu reacción? —soltó una cínica risotada que sólo irritó aún más al chico. —Te hubieras visto, Prongs, estabas dispuesto a tener sexo conmigo —remarcó perverso las últimas palabras.

—Cállate, idiota —murmuró sin poder evitar que el color le subiera a las mejillas.

—Te juro que sólo por esto valió la pena haber pasado todo el día encerrado practicando una y otra vez.

—_Speciēs incantatem _—dijo cuando la respuesta lo iluminó de súbito. Su amigo se la confirmó con un gesto. —Oh, Pads —se tapó la cara; pero de inmediato lo volvió a mirar. —¿Es eso lo que has estado haciendo con Remus?

Sirius asintió y chasqueó la lengua.

—Fue difícil, requiere de mucha energía; pero como verás, no te puedes quejar de los resultados —dijo adelantándose lo suficiente para que James pudiera tener una buena vista del delicado nacimiento de sus senos.

—Por Merlín, no hagas eso —tosió incómodo y miró hacia un lado. —De todas maneras, ¿cómo es que estás… así?

—Es sólo una ilusión, Prongs —volvió a reír. —El encantamiento de apariencia afina mis rasgos y los exagera hasta donde yo decido. A diferencia de una poción multijugos, no soy otra persona, soy yo mismo… si fuera mujer.

—¿Tan aburrido estabas, Padfoot? De veras que no tienes nada qué hacer —sacudió la cabeza mientras se le trazaba una incipiente risa.

—No fue por eso, —y añadió como si se tratara de una gran revelación: —lo hice para que pudieras darle celos a Evans.

James lo miró atónito sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, James, es obvio que le gustas, pero sólo Merlín sabe qué razón la tiene indecisa y se da el lujo de pensarlo porque sabe que las chicas que se te acercan no son competencia para ella.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Por supuesto —replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Debe saber que no te tiene en la palma de su mano y que tu universo no gira a su alrededor. ¿Quién mejor para demostrárselo que una atractiva desconocida interesada en el envidiable James Potter?

—Pads, no sé si de verdad esto…

—Confía en mí, esta noche te va a facilitar las cosas con ella —le aseguró poniéndose de pie. —Vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—A manosearnos a un rincón oscuro, tarado —puso los ojos en blanco. —A bailar, ¿a dónde más?

—Oh, no, claro que no —dijo evitando pensar en la versión femenina de Sirius siendo manoseada por él en uno de los tantos corredores vacíos a esta hora.

—Claro que sí. Además, ¿vas a perder esta oportunidad de exhibirnos ante todos sin que tengan la menor idea de quién soy? Hasta ahora ha funcionado muy bien, ¿de verdad no quieres saber hasta dónde podemos llegar? —lo tentó con una sonrisa artera y supo que había dado en el clavo cuando vio el pícaro brillo en los ojos de James. Había apelado a su orgullo a sabiendas que era imposible resistirse a algo así.

—No sé si ésta es una de las ideas más geniales o más estúpidas que se te han ocurrido —le dijo con una vasta sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la silla y le extendía la mano.

—Estamos a punto de averiguarlo —respondió aceptando la invitación.

La pareja avanzó al centro de la pista ante las miradas de envidia y curiosidad. Todos se fijaban en el apuesto Gryffindor y la hermosa extraña bailando al ritmo de la música movida. Era imposible ignorar los sensuales movimientos de las curvilíneas caderas de la chica, sus blancos y delicados brazos agitándose en el aire y los rizos volando de un lado a otro y cayendo sobre sus suaves hombros. Era imposible de ignorar hasta para James quien en ese momento lamentaba enormemente que su mejor amigo no tuviera una hermana. Su vista se clavó en la adolescente disfrutando de la música y no pudo menos que envanecerse por los celos que despertaba por estar con tan ardiente pareja.

De veras que la habilidad de Sirius era extraordinaria, en poco más de doce horas había dominado un encantamiento de nivel avanzado para crear esta magnífica ilusión y meterse en un vestido tan entallado que revelara su apetecible silueta. Y todo lo había hecho por él.

—… _where did you go with the rain? I saw a storm in her eyes, a thousand lives, and she danced, oh, danced on like on fire…_

James no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda había una tormenta en los ojos de Sirius; no obstante, ignoraba las verdaderas razones a las que se debía esto y es que, a pesar de llevar conociéndolo por un largo tiempo, en ocasiones era difícil saber lo que realmente pensaba su mejor amigo. Últimamente, su intensa mirada gris se había vuelto más enigmática que antes y siempre parecía estar concentrado en algo.

—_... two sides of evil, that´s what you are, devil´s wings and angel´s heart…_

Había días en que las cosas eran como solían ser: llenos de bromas, paseos nocturnos, retos y whisky de fuego, y luego había días en los que Sirius no parecía él mismo: se encerraba en la torre y se quedaba contemplando el techo negándose a salir; si se les ocurría insistirle, llegaba un momento en que se ponía de pésimo humor y daba la conversación por terminada corriendo sus doseles. Ya ni siquiera mostraba interés en torturar al odioso Snivellus. Eso era grave, porque ahí donde las chicas fallaban en ponerlo de buenas, Snape no.

—_... two sides of evil, that´s what you are, angel´s wings and devil´s heart…_

Entonces se le ocurrió que eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba su compañero. Una broma tan magistral en Snape que lograra arrancarlo del estado en el que se hallaba. Él lo prepararía todo y sólo llevaría a Sirius para que atestiguara la magnífica humillación del repulsivo Slytherin, de preferencia en frente de toda la escuela. Aunque sería algo arduo de superar la de hace un año cuando lo puso boca abajo para que todos vieran sus sucios interiores, estaba seguro que podría planear algo igual de bueno para devolverle este favor a Sirius.

La música terminó y la multitud dejó de bailar a la expectativa de la siguiente canción. El vocalista se giró hacia los demás integrantes de la banda y, aunque no movió la boca, pareció decirles algo porque los otros asintieron y dejaron sus guitarras por un par de violines y un chelo. Con mucho cuidado, colocaron los elegantes instrumentos en posición y después de un breve ensayo que resonó cacofónico y molesto, una suave melodía nacida de los arcos rozando las firmes cuerdas inundó el lugar.

Algunas muchachas dejaron escapar grititos de emoción al reconocer la tonadilla. Los chicos suspiraron y tomaron sumisos a sus parejas mientras que otros corrieron con más suerte y se retiraron de la pista, un cometido que James también quiso cumplir.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sirius reteniéndolo por el hombro.

—A sentarme.

—No, no, este es el momento perfecto para que nos vean mejor, ven aquí.

James se quedó de pie dudando unos instantes.

—¿Quieres conseguir a Evans? —amenazó. —Haz lo que te digo entonces.

El chico suspiró y se volvió a acerca a Sirius.

—Uhm… erhm… —titubeó al darse cuenta que tenía que tomar a su amigo de la estrecha cintura.

—Es sólo una ilusión, Prongs —le repitió.

—Es una ilusión tan convincente que aterra —dijo situándose lo más arriba posible en la espalda a la vez que entrelazaba la pequeña mano femenina entre la suya. Era una sensación rara. Había una diferencia considerable entre la mano de su amigo —grande pero fina— y ésta que era delicada y muy suave.

La pareja empezó a girar al seductor compás de la música en perfecta sincronía. Algunos prefirieron apartarse y observar mejor a los dos adolescentes deslizándose con la pericia de unos bailarines profesionales.

La verdad era que Sirius no era muy afecto a los bailes de salón; su madre lo había obligado a asistir a clases tres veces por semana desde el día que cumplió seis años con la excusa de que eran parte de las obligaciones de un caballero aristócrata. Con el tiempo supo que eran un gran recurso para conquistar chicas y, como en todo lo que hacía, resultó muy bueno. Bailar no era lo malo, de hecho, lo disfrutaba mucho; lo malo era bailar en oscuras habitaciones con decrépitas brujas que no cesaban de corregirlo bajo la dura mirada de su madre. Esto, sin embargo, no estaba nada mal; la canción era agradable y James lo guiaba con natural destreza probando ser una pareja excelente.

—Muy bien, ahora baja tu mano hasta mi cadera —le dijo después de comprobar satisfecho que todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos.

—¿Qué? —jadeó James.

—Que bajes tu mano hasta mi cadera.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Hazlo —musitó.

—No.

—Hazlo —repitió impaciente.

Los dos adolescentes se enfrascaron en una discusión en voz baja sin perder la amplia sonrisa de sus labios.

—Estás loco, no-

—Tienes que hacer-

—Esto es-

—No es como…

—…ridículo…

—agarrarme una nalga…

—… estupidez, de veras…

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó exaltado con una sonrisa encantadora.

James obedeció y dejó reposar con suavidad su mano en la curvatura.

—Te juro que cuando salgamos de aquí te voy a asesinar, Padfoot —lo amenazó.

—Claro que no, me vas a dar las gracias de rodillas. Evans está mirando.

James echó un vistazo disimulado. El grupo de las Gryffindors cuchicheaba alrededor de la pelirroja quien les lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada. A diferencia de su usual rostro expresivo y gentil, ahora estaba tan seria que daba miedo.

—Y cuando se casen y tengan su primer hijo, me vas a nombrar su padrino.

James rió ante el comentario.

—Eres un idiota, Pads.

—Qué manera de agradecer —chasqueó la lengua. —¿Por qué tienes tan poca fe en mí? Todo está planeado cuidadosamente. Si te fijas, Moony está hablando ahora con Evans.

En efecto, el licántropo se había colado en el grupo y estaba platicando con Lily. Remus hacía gestos casuales, como si hubiera ido a parar ahí por equivocación mientras la chica lo interrogaba sin perder de vista a la pareja.

—¿Qué le está diciendo?

—Mmh, lo usual, que al parecer estoy muy interesada en ti, que no sabe quién soy, ese tipo de cosas sin detalles que la harán ponerse celosa —explicó dando una ágil vuelta sobre sus talones.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió pasando el brazo por encima de la cabeza de Sirius.

—Por supuesto, las chicas adoran los detalles jugosos y si no se los proporcionas enloquecen. Hay que saber soltárselos poco a poco para que se queden deseando más.

—Eres bastante mañoso —soltó una risita por lo bajo y lo hizo girar de nuevo.

La canción cambió ligeramente en ese momento y se transformó en una bellísima melodía lenta. El vampiro se acercó a la orilla del escenario y entonó con su voz de bajo sobrehumana arrancando suspiros y uno que otro "¡te amo!"

—_I´m giving up the ghost of love, under the shadows cast on devotion…_

Sirius aprovechó el momento para estrechar la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. James le apretó nervioso la mano y se dio cuenta de que su amigo no había escogido reducir su estatura, de manera que ahora estaban con los rostros pegados.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró alarmado.

—¿No es obvio?

—…_She´s the one that I adore…_

El contacto era tan reducido que James podía sentir el calor de la mejilla de Sirius a un lado de la suya y la deliciosa fragancia cítrica que emanaba de su piel. Cerró los ojos.

—… _queen of my silent suffocation… Break this bittersweet spell on me…_

Se sentía un poco mareado. Quizá eran las luces o la peligrosa emoción de estar frente a todo el colegio, lo cierto es que, aunque en un principio se resistió al influjo, poco a poco se fue abandonando a ese peculiar estremecimiento.

—… _I won´t give up, I´m possessed by her…_

Sirius recargó su cabeza en el hombro de James y éste sintió un molesto cosquilleo en el estómago cuando el sedoso cabello acarició su cara y pudo oler una combinación de frutos rojos y especias.

—… _I´m bearing her cross, she´s turned into my curse…_

Era curioso, nunca se había percatado del olor de su pelo. Claro que era porque los mejores amigos no se andaban oliendo; sin embargo, él se dio el lujo de hacerlo, no tenía mayor importancia, era Sirius.

—…_Break this bittersweet spell on me, lost in the arms of destiny…_

James abrazó más la silueta y sus cuerpos terminaron de unirse. No le importó que prácticamente estuvieran solos en la pista ni que los demás los estuvieran observando sin perderse un solo movimiento.

—… _Bittersweet I want you… Oh, I wanted you…_

En ese momento eran nada más Sirius y él. Su amigo al que adoraba y por el que daría la vida sin pensarlo.

—… _And I need you… How I needed you…_

Sirius al que anhelaba proteger con desesperación de aquello que lo estaba atormentando; pero Sirius no decía nada. Cada vez se alejaba más y más transformándose en una estrella inalcanzable.

—… _Break this bittersweet spell on me, lost in the arms of destiny…_

Sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. No quería perderlo por ningún motivo, ni siquiera ante Remus. Porque Sirius le pertenecía, era su mejor amigo, no el de Remus.

—… _Break this bittersweet spell on me, lost in the arms of destiny…_

Claro que se sentía un poco celoso, Sirius parecía haberse acercado demasiado al licántropo cuando no tenía necesidad porque para eso lo tenía a él.

—… _Bittersweet…_

No, pronto serían sólo Sirius y él de nuevo, tan cerca como estaban en ese instante en que sentía las incontrolables ansias de tenerlo a su lado para abrazarlo y protegerlo.

—James —murmuró.

Sirius se separó al llamarlo por segunda vez y no obtener respuesta. James despertó de su ensoñación y abrió los ojos. Su amigo apareció como una visión de cabello de ébano, piel marmórea y ese par de labios carnosos y rosados que le gritaban que los besara.

—James, la canción terminó, puedes soltarme —susurró ante el silencio y aquella expresión rara que su amigo ponía por segunda vez en la noche.

—Sí… claro… —musitó sintiéndose decepcionado de tener que dejarlo ir.

El resto de las parejas, estudiantes, maestros, fantasmas y demás seres aplaudieron calurosamente. Los dos muchachos imitaron el gesto y luego se retiraron de vuelta a la mesa sin hablar. James todavía tenía la boca cerrada cuando se sentaron. Sirius tuvo la intención de preguntarle si le ocurría algo, pero fue imposible con Frank, Richard y Peter ahí ofreciéndole ensalada de frutas como si fueran sus sirvientes. Eran molestos y lo último que quería era comer del tembloroso tenedor que le ofrecía Peter, así que se paró aclarando que iría solo al buffet con la esperanza de que James lo alcanzara; sin embargo, el Gryffindor parecía perdido y no volteó a verlo ni una vez.

Caminó hasta la mesa adornada con calabazas, velas y cráneos que reían. Su apetito se abrió nada más de ver los pasteles de crema y jalea, las gelatinas de sesos de colores, la fuente de gusanos de goma que se retorcían y las bebidas que borboteaban en copas hechas de manos huesudas. Un poco más allá había perros calientes, palomitas saltando y nachos de queso explosivo con jalapeños que echaban humo.

Su estómago gruñó exigiéndole que se sirviera a la voz de ya, de manera que, considerando que los platos eran demasiado pequeños, agarró la tapa de una bandeja en donde se sirvió tres perros calientes, un buen puñado de palomitas, varios pasteles y un pan relleno de queso que Remus le había dicho que estaba delicioso.

Cuando llegó a la sección de las calaveritas de azúcar, sonrió al ver la que tenía su nombre grabado en la frente y la tomó para darle un mordisquito. Curioseó mientras roía el dulce macizo y ahí, entre el surtido, descubrió la de James, la de Remus —por supuesto que la de Peter ya no estaba— y la de Severus. Sin pensarlo, estiró la mano para agarrarla y la calaverita le mordió el dedo con sus perfectos dientes de brillante azúcar. Se rió, no le había dolido. Sin duda reflejaba la personalidad de su dueño. Con un movimiento rápido, la atrapó de la nuca y la alzó para verla. El dulce se debatió chasqueando la mandíbula para entretenimiento de su captor quien imaginó que estaban encantadas para que nadie más que su dueño pudiera comerlas.

—Me gustan las chicas que no tienen miedo de comer lo que sea —interpuso con arrogancia una voz.

Sirius volteó la cabeza y vio a Mikka Elliott con otro Ravenclaw que no conocía. Arrojó la combativa calaverita a la tapa y dijo con aspereza:

—Qué lástima, a mí no me gustan los chicos que no saben volar en escoba.

Elliott no se dejó amedrentar y se acercó a él.

—Escuchaste mal, dulzura, soy el mejor golpeador de la escuela.

—¿En serio? Creí que ese era el guapísimo y talentoso Sirius Black —contraatacó reprimiendo una risa e imitando este tono bobo que tantas veces les había escuchado a las adolescentes cuando hablaban de él.

—Black está sobrevalorado, créeme.

—No más que tú, Elliott.

—Ah, entonces sí sabes quién soy —dijo muy ufano acercándose un poco más. Sirius no retrocedió y agarró disimuladamente un jalapeño humeante que parecía a punto de estallar. —Cuando quieras podemos irnos de esta fiesta tan aburrida para demostrarte que soy mejor que Black —dijo con un gesto coqueto a la vez que alargaba su mano para intentar tocarle el brazo.

Sirius tuvo toda la intención de arrojarle el chile a los ojos; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cumplir su amenaza, un firme brazo lo tomó por el talle y lo atrajo hacia una gallarda silueta.

—¿Hay algún problema, Elliott? —preguntó un molesto James.

Elliott le sostuvo la filosa mirada al Gryffindor y luego dijo con tono mordaz:

—Vaya, parece que no tienes suficiente con Evans, Potter.

—Lo siento, _dulzura_, —dijo Sirius abrazando y uniendo su cuerpo de manera sugestiva al de James quien se mantuvo firme y con la amenazante vista clavada en Elliott —pero James me va a dar ese recorrido lejos de esta aburrida fiesta.

El Ravenclaw bufó con la mandíbula apretada en una mueca despectiva, pero no dijo nada y se retiró con ese aire ofendido que ya le conocían.

—Que idiota —se burló Sirius mientras se desprendía del abrazo de James y volvía a la mesa llena de comida a ver qué más se le antojaba.

—¿Por qué viniste solo? —lo reprendió el muchacho detrás de él.

—Te dije que tenía hambre.

—No, no me dijiste.

—Claro que sí, pero al parecer no me escuchaste —rebatió añadiendo un par de gusanos rojos.

—Te habría escuchado si hubieras dicho algo. Cuando volteé ya no estabas.

—¿Qué importa? —inquirió y le dio una gran mordida a uno de sus pasteles.

—¿Qué importa? —espetó. —¡Que todos andan acechándote como arpías a la espera de que te quedes solo!

—¿Y? —respondió sin darle importancia y comprobando que en efecto, un montón de adolescentes lo veían con ojos lascivos.

—De veras, Pads —lo regañó y le quitó el pastel de las manos sin hacer caso de la protesta. —Parece que quieres que te molesten.

—Aawww, ¿estás preocupado por mí, James? ¿De que alguien me pueda atacar en un corredor y violarme? —se burló haciendo un puchero y pestañeando repetidamente.

—Me preocupa que… estás llamando demasiado la atención. Cualquiera puede aprovecharse —contestó sin dejar que el menor ápice de gracia se asomara en su rostro por el cómico gesto de Sirius.

—De eso se trata —replicó, pero al ver la cara de susto que puso James optó por corregirse. —De llamar la atención, digo.

Sirius tomó otro de los pasteles que se había servido y antes de que pudiera comerlo, James se lo arrebató.

—Deja de comer porquerías, todavía te estás recuperando y en la dieta que te dio Madame Pomfrey no están incluidos los pastelitos.

—Me muero de hambre, —refunfuñó entrecerrando los ojos— el encantamiento consume toda mi energía.

—Entonces cómete un plato de verduras —le respondió adoptando el mismo tono.

—Cómete ésta —rezongó y le enseñó el dedo medio.

—Qué bonito, Padfoot, digno de toda una señorita.

—No me jodas, Prongs, has estado con la misma cantaleta desde que salí de la enfermería y si hoy no me dejas comer lo que me dé la gana, te juro que te voy a comer a ti.

Una alegre risa se dejó escuchar y ambos chicos voltearon para descubrir a Remus quien los había estado observando.

—Vamos, James, déjalo en paz, ya se siente bien, no se va a morir por comer chucherías.

—Eso, consiéntelo, Moony. Tú lo vas a cuidar cuando se enferme.

Sirius tomó un pastel, un puñado de palomitas y un gusano, y los puso encima de la salchicha.

—No te atrevas —lo amenazó James.

Con una expresión arrogante y retadora, Sirius devoró un buen bocado de la combinación multisabor.

—Ya está, si te da diarrea en la noche no vengas a llorar a mi cama —lo reprendió molesto.

Sirius le sacó la lengua aún llena de comida y se giró para seguir llenando su tapa. James puso los ojos en blanco y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a Remus:

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo es que se les ocurrió hacer esta estupidez? Y sobre todo, ¿de dónde diablos sacaron el vestido?

Remus se tapó la boca con el dorso de los dedos y volvió a reír.

—Temo que todo el crédito se lo lleva Padfoot, él fue quien lo ideó, yo sólo lo ayudé con algunos aspectos, como el vestido —dijo señalándolo. —Es de Alicia Knight.

—¿Alicia Knight? —frunció el ceño. —¿Quién es Al-? Aaaahhh, aquella que se creyó que Sirius iba a cambiar de sexo.

—Sí, le dije que nuestro perro quería probarse algunas prendas femeninas en su exploración por su recién descubierta sexualidad —declaró provocando una carcajada en James. —Estuvo más que contenta por ayudar. Prometió guardar el secreto y me prestó el vestido. Por fortuna son de la misma talla. Aunque… debo confesar que a Sirius le queda mejor.

James paseó sus ojos por la voluptuosa figura y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

—¿No hay peligro de que… —se distrajo contemplando la pronunciada curva del hombro desnudo— de… que… se… quede sin ropa? —cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en lo que decía. —¿Reconozca su ropa?

Remus se esforzó en reprimir una risa y contestó:

—No, ella tuvo que viajar este fin de semana, además, le regaló el vestido.

—Bastardo con suerte.

James volteó a ver a Sirius; pero éste estaba muy entretenido devorando un gran pedazo de pay de frambuesa y aparentemente no los había escuchando.

—Deja de tragar como cerdo, estás perdiendo todo el glamour —le reconvino. —Además, sería una verdadera pena que te mancharas.

Sirius se dio la media vuelta aún con la boca llena y el maquillaje intacto.

—No importa, soy bella y se me perdona todo —farfulló.

—Sí, claro —resopló James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sirius dejó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó a su amigo chupándose los dedos y tragando el resto del pay.

James lo miró con desconfianza, sabía que planeaba algo; sin embargo, en vez de hacerse para atrás como le gritaba su instinto, se quedó inmóvil a la expectativa. De improviso, Sirius se le lanzó encima y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla ocasionando que los que estaban cerca voltearan a ver. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al contacto de los tersos labios y sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Sirius tenía una expresión de triunfo. James quiso decir algo; pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

—Lily está viendo hacia aquí —carraspeó Remus.

James no lo escuchó, le ardían hasta las orejas. El gesto carecía de importancia, estaba acostumbrado a tener un estrecho trato con Sirius, claro, la mayoría de las veces eran para fastidiarse y el resto formaba parte de la relación normal entre dos mejores amigos. Ya se habían dado besos en la mejilla antes como burla o para avergonzarse mutuamente en público, sólo que esta vez influía el factor de la peculiar apariencia de Sirius. Por un milisegundo le cruzó la idea de besarlo en la boca para vengarse. Una idea que saldría muy mal si la llevaba a cabo. Aunque bueno, todo era parte del teatro, ¿no? El coqueteo inocente, el baile...

—¿Me perdonas, Prongs? —le pidió con voz melosa, tenía tal expresión herida en la cara como la de una niñita que hubiera cometido una travesura.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —le reclamó aún ruborizado.

—Bueno, considéralo una retribución por aquella vez que te paraste en medio del comedor a gritar no sé qué estupideces de bañarme y luego querías que te diera un beso con sabor a naranjas.

Remus tuvo que voltear la cara y taparse la boca para disminuir la intensidad de la risotada que se le escapó. James parpadeó atónito.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso fue hace…! ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo hace cuánto fue!

Sirius se echó el cabello para atrás con un vanidoso gesto y sonrió.

—Oh, estás enfermo, Padfoot —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué tal que nos vio… ah… nos vio… uhm…?

James hizo un monumental esfuerzo por acordarse del nombre de aquella hermosa pelirroja que lo traía loco. Lo sabía, tenía la imagen de la encantadora chica en la cabeza; pero por alguna razón, su nombre lo evadía en ese momento.

—¿Lily? —aventuró Remus.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué tal que nos vio Lily?

—Sí lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —gesticuló asustado.

—¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que estaba viendo para acá, y a juzgar por la cara que puso, no estaba muy contenta.

El adolescente de anteojos tragó con fuerza y miró ferozmente a Sirius quien ahora engullía un puñado de palomitas.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Parece que te va a dar un episodio psicótico —le dijo Sirius arrojando una palomita al aire y atrapándola con la boca. —Ese beso fue culpa mía, así que Evans no tiene por qué reclamarte.

Sirius le echó un vistazo al reloj y se frotó el estómago.

—En fin, creo que ya ha sido suficiente espectáculo por hoy, me largo antes de que me convierta en calabaza. Además, los tacones me están matando.

James puso los ojos en blanco ante la puerilidad de su amigo. Sí tenía un poco de ganas de matarlo; pero no podía negar que sus planes por lo general funcionaban, además, se moría de ganas por saber lo que diría Evans. Él podía alegar perfectamente que la había invitado y que ella había preferido venir en compañía de sus amargadas amigas, de manera no tenía obligación de quedarse solo toda la noche.

—Iré contigo.

—No. No tienes mi reputación; pero si nos vamos juntos se va a ver muy mal.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas solo, alguien podría intentar algo.

—Eso quiero verlo —rió y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Moony me va a acompañar.

Sirius advirtió el gesto de preocupación en él y le dijo en un tono tranquilizador:

—Estaré bien. Te espero en la torre para que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó con Evans.

James asintió y Sirius se acercó a Remus para tomarlo del brazo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Si es tan amable de escoltarme hasta mis aposentos, Sr. Lupin… —le pidió con exagerada ceremonia.

—Será un placer, Srta. —respondió en el mismo tono.

—Es una noche encantadora, pero temo que todo este cotilleo me ha agotado las fuerzas.

—Por supuesto, entiendo que una flor tan frágil y bella como usted requiera de especial cuidado.

La pareja empezó a alejarse y aunque James se rió de la forma y de las cosas absurdas que decían, no pudo dejar de sentir otra vez el pequeño aguijonazo de los celos por ser Remus y no él, quien ahora caminaba del brazo de Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Este capítulo me pareció un poco cursi y lento a decir verdad, pero quería mostrar parte de lo que pasa por la cabeza de James, lo que en un futuro, por supuesto, va a complicar las cosas.<strong>

**Los créditos para las canciones que aparecen aquí son Bittersweet de Apocalyptica ft. ****Ville Vallo y Lauri Ylönen y Wings & Hearts de The 69 Eyes. ****Otro anacronismo de mi parte, pues hay unos treinta años de diferencia, pero me negaba a ponerles música disco o alguna chorrada asquerosa.**

**Extrañan a Severus? Yo igual, pero ya aparece en el siguiente capítulo. La noche aún es joven :) **

**Elecktra: Ya leí el doujinshi :)! Me gustaron un par de historias, pero para serte sincera, la gran mayoría se me hicieron súper azotados y lo único que deseaba es que esos dos se agarraran de las manos y se aventaran de una torre para que dejaran de fastidiar.**

**Pierce: Gracias por tu comentario en el otro fic! Entiendo lo de la flojera, pero anda, no seas egoísta y déjame saber qué opinas XD! Qué bueno que te guste esta historia! Lo que propones es muy interesante, definitivamente Sirius se moriría si se enterara que Remus y su odioso hermanito andan juntos XD**


	18. Se venden besos: 1 galeón

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Se venden besos: 1 galeón <strong>

Los dos Gryffindor avanzaron por el amplio corredor por el que transitaban algunos estudiantes y una que otra pareja tomada de las manos. Ya era tarde y sólo quedaba una hora antes del toque de queda, aunque no por ello apuraron el paso. Afuera soplaba un fuerte viento con llovizna amenizado por uno que otro tímido relámpago y ensordecedores truenos.

—Bien, si todo ha salido como esperamos, en este momento Prongs y Evans deben estar hablando.

—Sí, ella y el resto de la escuela.

—Claro, ¿quién crees que podría resistirse a esta hermosura?

—Hoy estás insoportable, Padfoot, de veras que ese encantamiento elevó tu ego al espacio—se burló mientras doblaban a la izquierda en la esquina. —De cualquier forma, sigo sin entender el por qué de todo esto.

—Ya te lo dije: James es medio estúpido y no sabe qué hacer con Evans, así que-

—Sí, sí, me lo explicaste, esa parte ya me la sé —lo interrumpió agitando la mano. —Lo que no entiendo es qué te hizo decidir de un día para otro intervenir en el asunto, que yo sepa, te has mantenido siempre al margen en lo que respecta a James y Lily.

Sirius se encogió de hombros a la vez que trataba de no pensar en que el motivo para su impulsiva decisión había sido el suceso con Severus la noche antes en la biblioteca. Una parte de él lo había hecho por su amigo, otra lo había instado a seguir con el plan a ver si podía engañar al colegio con el encantamiento y una más, que estaba muy al fondo e intentaba ahogar, lo había hecho por alejar definitivamente a Severus de la pelirroja. Justificaba sus acciones diciéndose que debía quitar todos los obstáculos del camino para que James pudiera obtener a Lily.

Por supuesto que eso no tenía lógica; por ejemplo, Snape no era en absoluto competencia para su amigo, es decir, nunca le había dicho a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro que ella lo habría mandado a volar de inmediato. Aparte, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que James la conquistara. Sin embargo, su orgullo y vanidad se encargaban de hacer caso omiso de éstas y otras contradicciones que latían dentro de él.

—Bueno, me cansé de verlo cometer error tras error. Es obvio que necesitaba con urgencia una mano.

—…¿Eso es todo? —preguntó suspicaz.

—¿Cómo que si eso es todo? Claro que es todo —dijo defensivamente.

Remus le dirigió una insistente mirada intentando leer alguna señal; pero los ojos de Sirius eran dos duros espejos de plata que no dejaban entrever ni lo más mínimo. Torció la boca frustrado.

—Es que… mira… —Lupin se detuvo un momento a pensar bien en lo que iba a decir. No sería fácil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sirius lo miraba expectante. El licántropo respiraba nervioso queriendo ser lo más sutil y certero posible. Un súbita corriente helada se coló haciendo temblar a Sirius y cubrirse con sus brazos. En ese momento parecía un gran error haber elegido un vestido escotado.

—Lo que pasa es que he notado que hay ciertas cosas que te están molestando… —empezó Remus mientras se desabotonaba la levita— Y sé que por alguna razón te niegas a hablarlas.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

—Porque es obvio, hasta un ciego lo vería. Te conozco, Sirius, esos cambios de humor no son pasajeros —respondió sacándose la prenda y ofreciéndosela. —Lo que sea que lo esté causando, tiene que ser muy fuerte para lograr alterarte así.

El adolescente le arrebató malhumorado el saco y se la puso para luego reemprender la caminata. ¿En qué segundo esta conversación se había volcado en lo que le ocurría? Remus lo siguió.

—Oye, sé que te pone de malas hablar del tema; pero no te la puedas pasar así todo el tiempo, saltando del enojo a la felicidad y de ahí a la depresión.

Sirius continuó caminando en silencio. El eco de los tacones resonaba con fuerza en el suelo de piedra.

—El otro día estuviste a punto de decírmelo, ¿te acuerdas? Antes de que entrara James al dormitorio y nos interrumpiera.

Al no obtener respuesta, Remus decidió jugarse todo y presionar un poco más.

—Es por él, ¿verdad? —lo detuvo por el hombro.

Sirius se congeló y por un instante, Lupin creyó que por fin iba a obtener una respuesta; sin embargo, cuando miró bien a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía la vista clavada al frente y la mandíbula tensa, no por lo que había dicho, sino porque a unos metros más allá, dos Slytherins les habían cerrado el paso. Remus los reconoció, eran Wilkes y Selwyn, los que estaban en la fiesta con Malfoy. Los muchachos los miraban con perversidad varitas en mano.

—Maldita sea —musitó Sirius.

—Vámonos.

—Para nada —gruñó sin intimidarse. —Tú encárgate del de la derecha y yo iré por el otro.

—Mi varita está en el saco —susurró. —Y me imagino que tú no traes la tuya.

—No, la dejé en el baño con mis demás cosas.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos —insistió tomándolo del brazo.

Sirius cedió a regañadientes y ambos se dieron la media vuelta para regresar por donde habían venido. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros, cuando por detrás de la estatua de una bruja, surgieron Lucius Malfoy y Evan Rosier. Los Gryffindor se pararon en seco.

—Están muy lejos de su cubil, cachorritos —dijo con sorna el apuesto rubio.

—Precisamente íbamos de regreso a la torre, Lucius —dijo Remus.

—¿En serio? ¿A deshoras? Supongo que crees que ser un prefecto te da el derecho de andar merodeando tan tarde con una estudiante —lo recriminó.

Remus y Sirius se miraron con desconfianza.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? Todavía falta para el toque de queda.

—No lo creo, según mi reloj ya se han pasado; además, también debo reportar que te descubrí en una situación inapropiada con una alumna.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Temo discrepar contigo, Lupin —lo contradijo cubriéndose con elegancia la boca mientras bostezaba aburrido. —Mis compañeros están aquí para atestiguar que lo que digo es verdad.

—Hazlo, veremos lo que tienen que decir los jefes de las casas sobre nuestra desacuerdo —lo retó.

—Estoy seguro que no se atreverán a sopesar mi palabra contra la de un sangre sucia —respondió con disgusto.

—Lo harán si tu palabra vale mierda —increpó Sirius con una expresión de furia.

Lucius volteó a ver a la joven a un lado de Lupin. Hasta ahora no se había fijado realmente en ella; pero ahora que lo hacía podía darse cuenta de lo preciosa que era. A pesar de poseer una luminosa piel blanca que contrastaba con sus rizos azabaches y una más que tentadora silueta agradable a la vista, sus salvajes ojos acerinos le produjeron una inmediata aversión.

—Mmh, creo que no te conozco, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó inclinándose hacia adelante. Sirius sintió náuseas al recordar que había hecho el mismo gesto con Severus hace unos días cuando intentó sobrepasarse con él.

—No te importa —respondió con los dientes apretados y un creciente enojo.

—¿Te rehúsas a decirle tu nombre a un prefecto? Eso amerita dos semanas de detención, sin añadir que las consecuencias para él serán mucho mayores por no mantener a raya a los estudiantes a su cargo.

Lucius curveó sus finos labios en una sonrisa burlona y se puso el platinado cabello detrás de su oreja con una de sus enguantadas manos. La chica le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—Ella no tiene nada qué ver, Malfoy —intervino Remus jalando a Sirius a un lado e interponiéndose entre los dos.

—¿Qué? ¿Es tu novia, Lupin? Me pregunto con qué la intoxicaste para que accediera a salir contigo —le dijo con una mueca de desprecio; pero luego alzó una de sus delicadísimas cejas rubias y volvió a sonreír arrogante. —Aunque debo decir que con ese atuendo casi pareces un mago decente. Hasta podría decirse que te ves bien.

—A diferencia tuya que luces como un imbécil —soltó Sirius y Remus suspiró impaciente ante la imprudencia de su amigo.

—Sí que te la has sabido conseguir, Lupin.

Sirius luchó por hacerle un gesto obsceno con el dedo; pero Remus se lo impidió.

—En definitiva es igual de rústica que tu amigo Black —añadió.

Remus se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Bueno, Malfoy, a pesar de que nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, debemos regresar a nuestros dormitorios _antes_ del toque de queda.

Sin embargo, cuando los Gryffindor intentaron abrirse paso, Lucius sacó su varita y les apuntó. Muy tarde, se dieron cuenta de que los otros Slytherins ya se habían acercado por detrás y los tenían rodeados.

—Yo creo que no. Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar —dijo con un escalofriante tono dulzón y luego se volvió hacia Sirius: — Muy bien, Srta., se me ocurre que usted se va a quedar en compañía de mis amigos mientras yo tengo una palabra en privado con el prefecto Lupin.

Sirius apretó los puños y una rabia impotente revolvió su estómago. Miró a Remus. Aunque tenía un semblante serio, podía leer el nerviosismo en sus grandes ojos color oro. Le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora; pero sabía que sin su varita sus posibilidades de defenderse de lo que le fuera a hacer Malfoy eran nulas.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Lucius con un exquisito movimiento de la mano.

El hombro lobo respiró profundamente tratando de infundirse de valor y caminó seguido de Malfoy hacia el final del pasillo. Luego doblaron en la esquina y se perdieron de vista.

Los tres Slytherin contemplaron con lascivia a la solitaria muchacha que tenían cercada. Evan Rosier fue el primero en aproximarse de manera seductora sin saber que precisamente se le iba a insinuar a uno de sus más odiados enemigos.

—¿Entonces eres una Gryffindor? No lo pareces. Más bien tienes todo el aspecto de pertenecer a Slytherin.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos conteniendo su asco.

—¿Tan desesperados están como para rogarle a un Gryffindor? Me imagino que Slytherin ha de estar lleno de esperpentos —se burló deslizando con disimulo sus dedos dentro del bolsillo interior para alcanzar la varita.

La grotesca sonrisa de Rosier se ensanchó y alargó el brazo para tocarle la cara, mas Sirius se la apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques.

El Slytherin respondió de inmediato sujetando y torciéndole con crueldad la muñeca. Sirius contrajo levemente la nariz como único indicio de dolor.

—Parece que hay que enseñarte modales, princesa —dijo relamiéndose de manera obscena los gruesos labios —y sé con exactitud cómo hacerlo.

Sirius sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal cuando el robusto muchacho lo empezó a arrastrar hacia un salón vacío. Wilkes y Selwyn soltaron una vulgar risotada celebrando la ocurrencia.

Evan abrió la puerta y observó complacido cómo la chica tropezaba después de arrojarla con fuerza y caía entre un par de pupitres. Sirius maldijo entre dientes por el ajustado vestido y las zapatillas que le impedían un fácil movimiento, pensó que las chicas estaban locas por usar siempre este tipo de atuendos.

—_Colloportus_ —pronunció al picaporte que se aseguró con un clic.

Rosier volvió la vista hacia la muchacha que se estaba levantando. El animago contempló con horror la lujuriosa mirada que recorría su silueta y decidió que, sin varita, la única manera de salir de esto sería jugar muy bien sus cartas.

—Por favor… —suplicó adoptando una expresión lastimera e inofensiva. —Sin magia…

—Tranquila, princesa, me aseguraré de que esta sea una noche que recuerdes por el resto de tu vida —gruñó guardando su varita.

A grandes zancadas, el muchacho avanzó hacia la encogida figura dispuesto a satisfacerse. Con manos rudas y torpes, quiso sujetarla de las caderas; no obstante, apenas alcanzó a rozar el vestido cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire. Estupefacto, se dobló jalando desesperado aire por la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Alzó furioso la cabeza y fue recibido por otro poderoso golpe que se impactó en su puente nasal.

—¡Aaarrggh! ¡Maldita puta, me rompiste la nariz! —gritó cubriéndose con ambas manos el hueso roto y tratando de contener la sangre que manaba a borbotones.

Rosier cayó sentado mientras veía a la erguida adolescente. Su actitud temerosa había desaparecido en un santiamén para ser reemplazada por una arrogante y burlona.

—Tranquilo, imbécil de mierda, me aseguraré de que ésta sea una noche que recuerdes por el resto de tu vida —le dijo mordaz mientras sacaba la varita de Remus y le apuntaba. —_Stupefy._

El hechizo hizo volar al adolescente por los aires y lo mandó encima de un escritorio que rompió al aterrizar. Sirius sonrió satisfecho al ver el cuerpo sin sentido de Rosier. El encantamiento de apariencia le había conferido una forma femenina sacrificando su fuerza física; pero sabía muy bien dónde golpear.

—¡¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó una voz desde afuera. —¡¿Evan?

Sirius corrió hacia la entrada y se posicionó a un lado de la puerta.

—_¡Alohomora!_

La cerradura se abrió y el par de Slytherins entraron precipitadamente a la estancia sin ninguna precaución, lo que fue aprovechado por el Gryffindor para lanzarles otro _stupefy_ que los arrojó contra la pared. Sin detenerse a verificar si los había noqueado, salió corriendo en busca de Remus.

Tomó en la dirección por la que había visto desaparecer a los dos adolescentes; sin embargo, después de varios minutos, su búsqueda probó ser infructuosa al no hallarlos en ningún aula, armario o baño. El tiempo transcurría raudo y Sirius se desesperaba cada vez más al pensar en lo que Malfoy le pudiera estar haciendo a su amigo. Siendo un aristócrata elitista, Lucius no tenía empacho en declarar abiertamente su odio por los mestizos y los hijos de muggles, y peor aún, el deseo por su exterminio.

Sirius se pasó las manos por el cabello. Perdería precioso tiempo yendo de regreso por James, aparte de que Malfoy y Remus podrían estar en cualquier lado del inmenso castillo. En medio de su nerviosismo y frustración recordó el mapa y emprendió una carrera veloz al baño. Patinando en la losa, llegó a los servicios y buscó la mochila. El mapa de los Marauders desplegó las plantas del colegio y halló de inmediato las dos señalizaciones en una habitación del segundo piso. Sin perder más tiempo, se lanzó en ayuda de su amigo.

Su conocimiento del edificio lo llevó rápido por los atajos y no tardó ni un minuto en llegar aunque él sintió como si hubieran sido horas. La puerta no estaba cerrada y prorrumpió trastabillando para encontrarse con Lucius inconsciente boca abajo en el suelo con una pequeña herida en la sien que le manchaba el cabello revuelto.

Exhaló profundamente aliviado; pero casi de inmediato volvió a alterarse al ver a Remus lívido de pie y temblando con la varita de Malfoy en alto. El licántropo tenía un aspecto desaliñado con el pañuelo de seda fuera de lugar y los botones rotos del chaleco; respiraba con tanta violencia que un gruñido animalesco salía de su pecho y su habitual expresión amable estaba transfigurada en un rictus feral que estremeció a Sirius. Con mucho cuidado, sorteó el cuerpo del Slytherin y se fue acercando con lentitud a su amigo.

—Remus… —lo llamó con precaución en un tono neutral. Sabía que tenía que tener en extremo cuidado pues sólo quedaban unos cuantos días para la luna llena y el muchacho tendía a ponerse violento si se veía bajo un gran estrés.

Remus estaba sumergido en un trance que le tenía nublados los sentidos y le impedía moverse. No podía ver o escuchar a Sirius, tan sólo percibía el cuerpo unos metros más adelante que representaba una amenaza. Su razón humana y la bestia irracional libraban una feroz batalla entre terminar con el rubio o dejarlo en paz.

—… Remus…

Sirius insistió una y otra vez con la misma voz apacible hasta que llegó a un lado del muchacho y, con mucha suavidad, lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a voltear.

—Remus, mírame.

La mirada ámbar traspasó la gris de Sirius. Las pupilas del hombre lobo estaban dilatadas a tal grado que el iris era casi inexistente. Hubo cierta resistencia por girar la cara de vuelta a la presa; pero el chico no cedió y se mantuvo firme. Repitiendo su nombre, Sirius no apartó su mirada hasta que el hombre lobo pareció volver a la realidad y empezó a parpadear con insistencia.

—… ¿Sir…i… us…? —pronunció pausadamente. —…¿Sirius…?

El muchacho asintió tranquilo y descansó la frente en la de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien?

—… Sí…

Remus cerró los ojos al sentir el gentil masaje en la nuca. Era algo que solía hacer él mismo cuando sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control y ahora Sirius lo imitaba haciéndolo relajarse. Permanecieron un rato así hasta que Lupin consideró que era suficiente y se apartó. Había bajado la varita y le echó un vistazo a Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No… no estoy seguro —sacudió la cabeza. Sus pupilas habían recuperado el diámetro normal. — Cuando entramos al salón… él… empezó a insultarme…

—Qué hijo de perra.

—Luego… creo que me lanzó el _confundus_… No tuvo mucho efecto, la luna llena está cerca… Aún así, logró aturdirme por unos momentos —se frotó un ojo con la palma de la mano. —Pensé que me iba a lastimar o algo… —se detuvo e hizo una mueca que indicaba que le había dado un súbito escalofrío. —En vez de eso…

El muchacho titubeó, parecía entre confundido y aterrorizado.

—¿Qué?

—Él… bueno… él… —el volumen de su voz bajó a un nivel casi inaudible que Sirius no pudo haber escuchado de no estar tan cerca de él —y… no sé, tenía una expresión muy rara…

—Moony, ¿qué te hizo? —preguntó preocupado.

Remus miró a Sirius y sintió un nudo en el estómago por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Tragó nervioso.

—Él… él… me… me b-

—¡Están por aquí!

El súbito grito les hizo dar un salto y voltear alertas hacia la salida. El tropel de pasos se aproximaba vertiginoso obligándolos a posponer la conversación y a buscar otra vía de escape que hallaron en una puerta lateral. Los muchachos pusieron pies en polvorosa sin querer averiguar más, no les convenía estar ahí cuando encontraran a Malfoy. No obstante, sus perseguidores alcanzaron a ver las dos siluetas que huían y se lanzaron en pos de ellas. Sirius volteó y contó cinco Slytherins pisándoles los talones. Con destreza y pericia, lanzó un par de encantamientos, pero para su irritación, sólo logró detener a uno de ellos. Atribuyó el fallo a la varita de Remus, es decir, no estaba mal, mas no era la suya.

—¡Necesitamos separarnos! —dijo Remus a la vez que esquivaba un hechizo.

—¡Pero-! —protestó bloqueando un ataque.

—¡Será más fácil perderlos! ¡Tomaré la ruta de Wendelin, la extraña; tú vete por la galería de los caballeros!

—¡Toma! — y arrojó la varita que cayó precisa en las manos de su legítimo dueño.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, llegaron a una bifurcación y Remus tomó por la derecha en el pasillo y Sirius por la izquierda. El grupo también se separó y mientras dos corrieron detrás del hombre lobo, tres se encargaron de seguirlo a él.

Después de varias maldiciones, derribó a uno con un _impedimenta_ que lo hizo caer pesado como un fardo en el camino de sus compañeros haciéndolos chocar. Gracias a esa momentánea distracción y a que conocía el colegio como la palma de su mano, pudo perderse en uno de los tantos corredores.

A pesar de estar en excelente condición física, el ceñido atuendo y los tacones le impedían correr con total libertad; sabía que esos segundos eran preciosos, así que no se detuvo pensando en que debía regresar con su amigo y voló escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso. Avanzaba por la galería rumiando por el gran error que había sido comer tantos nachos, cuando, al doblar la esquina, colisionó aparatosamente con alguien.

Sirius cerró los ojos y cayó hacia atrás con la inoportuna persona arriba de él y se golpeó la cabeza contra el frío piso. Mareado, estuvo a punto de soltar una palabrota cuando escuchó una voz que reconoció enseguida al igual que un olor distintivo. Abrió los párpados y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía a Severus Snape encima. La súbita cercanía dejó al animago con la mente en blanco y sin saber qué hacer. Afortunada —o desafortunadamente, no supo decidirse— Snape se levantó de inmediato sobándose la frente.

—Disculpa.

Su tono fue seco. Severus se arrodilló y se puso a recoger los libros que se habían desperdigado sin siquiera verificar si la chica estaba bien. Le importaban más los viejos volúmenes que corrían peligro de dañarse ante el más mínimo maltrato. El adolescente de ojos grises quiso decir algo cuando descubrió el cercano rumor de voces airadas.

—¡Creo que se fue por ahí!

—¿Bajó por las escaleras?

Reaccionando en un segundo, se incorporó para buscar un lugar dónde esconderse. Un aula pequeña le ofreció esa posibilidad y, pateando los libros de Snape hacia adentro, lo jaló consigo, aseguró la puerta con varios encantamientos y terminó de atrancarla con una silla sin hacer caso de las indignadas protestas del muchacho. Los gritos y pasos se escuchaban cada vez más próximos y Sirius se volvió alterado hacia el Slyhterin.

—¡Cállate, ¿quieres? ¡Nos van a descubrir! —gritó a pesar de que sabía que era poco probable con la habitación insonorizada.

Severus se calló al ver la frenética expresión de la joven quien de nuevo se dio la vuelta y retrocedió sin dejar de observar la entrada. Los segundos transcurrieron en medio de la tensión. El tropel disminuyó la velocidad y caminó buscando pistas sobre la dirección que había tomado su presa. Ambos adolescentes podían oír el murmullo del otro lado de la puerta. Sirius esperaba que su buena suerte lo acompañara y a los otros no se les ocurriera tratar de abrir el salón. Después de intentar girar el pomo una vez, los Slytherin prosiguieron su camino para alivio del Marauder quien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eso estuvo cerca…

Sirius se dejó caer en el suelo permitiéndose un momento de reposo. Estaba cansado de tanto correr y los pies le dolían, acababa de descubrir que las zapatillas no estaban hechas para tal ejercicio físico. Echándose el cabello para atrás, le dio un vistazo a Snape. El muchacho estaba otra vez en cuclillas juntando los tomos dispersos. Curioso, Sirius alcanzó uno que había quedado cerca y lo abrió; al instante, un horripilante alarido salió del texto. Con un rápido movimiento lo cerró de golpe ahogando las fuertes lamentaciones.

—¡Qué diablos! —exclamó impresionado mientras miraba a Severus. Los ojos del pálido adolescente lo veían enojados. —Esto es… ¿de la Sección Prohibida?

—No es de tu incumbencia —lo recriminó cortante y se paró para quitarle el volumen, pero Sirius echó la mano para atrás dejándolo fuera de su alcance.

—¿Es de la Sección Prohibida? —repitió intrigado.

Severus extendió la mano y le echó una fría mirada.

—Dámelo —ordenó de manera áspera.

Sirius tamborileó sus dedos en la tapa considerando qué tan conveniente era enfrascarse en el juego. Después de unos segundos, hizo una mueca burlona con los labios y se lo entregó. No, por ahora no, cuando menos tenía que esperar un rato hasta estar seguro de que los otros no regresarían. Severus volvió a su labor y se sentó en el piso a reunir y meter los libros en la bolsa.

—Qué agallas tienes para sacar libros de Artes Oscuras de la Sección Prohibida, Snape.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño con suspicacia y por primera vez, se fijó en la chica que le devolvía una soberbia y astuta mirada, como si lo hubiera cogido in fraganti; sin embargo, no era eso lo que le molestaba, al fin y al cabo no debía explicaciones a nadie. No, lo que le molestaba era que sabía su nombre.

—Eres Snape, ¿no? Severus Snape de Slyhterin —afirmó Sirius al darse cuenta de la desconfiada expresión del otro.

Snape parpadeó aún más receloso sin decir nada todavía.

—Eres al que siempre molestan James Potter y sus amigos, en especial Sirius Black.

Sirius lo vio hacer un mohín de disgusto ante la sola mención de su nombre y sintió una cierta incomodidad sin poder evitarlo. Antes habría disfrutado la cara del chico, pero ahora era diferente, él era diferente… aunque aún no hubiera caído en cuenta de eso. Lo contempló mientras apilaba los libros para luego empezar a meterlos en la vieja mochila. Había visto a Severus miles de veces, pero en realidad nunca lo había observado bien. El palidísimo muchacho iba vestido con unos raídos jeans que le quedaban un poco holgados, tenis y una gruesa y enorme sudadera negra. Sirius se preguntó por qué parecía siempre empeñado en usar ropa tres tallas más grandes que la suya.

Severus ahora se asomaba dentro de la bolsa y unos mechones de su intenso cabello oscuro cayeron hacia adelante cautivando su atención. Recordó la noche en el calabozo en que sin querer lo había tocado y olido; había sido una fragancia frutal, agradable y muy diferente a su usual olor a rancios ingredientes; bien, un buen baño ayudaba a cualquiera. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse y comprobar si esta noche tenía el mismo aroma que todavía perduraba en la bufanda escondida en su dormitorio.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió Severus rudamente ante los tenaces y agudos ojos sobre él.

—…No —dijo sacado con brusquedad de su ensimismamiento.

—Entonces deja de observarme, es grosero.

—Es sólo que… me preguntaba por qué no fuiste al banquete de Halloween.

Severus miró de reojo a la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estuve ahí?

—Bueno, digamos que eres bastante peculiar para pasar desapercibido —le respondió divertido con media sonrisa.

Sirius no tuvo la intención de burlarse, pero conociendo al Slytherin, sabía que éste iba a tomar a mal su comentario. En efecto, Snape resopló despectivo pensando que en realidad la muchacha se refería a "raro" en vez de "peculiar". Era lo que todos opinaban de él. "El fenómeno bicho raro" de la escuela, uno de los tantos apodos que los Marauders se habían encargado de propagar. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta?

El animago tenía una auténtica curiosidad por saber la razón de la hurañía del muchacho. Desde el primer año había evitado las celebraciones y sus amigos y él nunca habían tenido nada qué ver. Claro que de haberse parado en alguna, habría sido probable que lo humillaran.

—No tengo un particular deseo por asistir a tales festividades pueriles llenas de gente estúpida.

Sirius sonrió entretenido. Esperaba una respuesta parecida de parte del Slytherin, así que en absoluto se sintió ofendido por su comentario. Entonces una duda lo asaltó. Lo había visto en su habitación en el mapa, así que, ¿qué hacía ahora rondando por el castillo? ¿Quizá iba a encontrarse con Lucius? ¿Después de que casi lo había violado? ¿Qué pretendía, que esta vez sí lo lograra? Sacudió irritado la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —dijo entornando los ojos. —Falta poco para el toque de queda y estás muy lejos de las mazmorras, Snape.

Severus no se dignó a mirarlo, simplemente se dedicó a revisar su mochila como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

La indiferencia del muchacho hizo pensar a Sirius que sería una labor titánica sonsacarle información. Por supuesto que la explicación más sencilla y lógica era que, como siempre, Severus estaría yendo o regresando de la biblioteca, pero la necedad de Sirius por saber la exacta razón que lo había llevado a salir de su dormitorio lo carcomía por dentro.

—¿Tal vez estabas buscando a alguien…?

—Eso es algo que no te importa.

Esta vez sí se sintió molesto. Le había advertido que no quería verlo con Malfoy y si descubría que intentaba espiar a Evans, le iba a ir muy mal. Bien, si Snape se negaba a hablar, él lo obligaría y, dado que no podía mediante los métodos tradicionales, lo haría valiéndose de su nueva apariencia.

—Yo sí estaba buscando a alguien —aventuró con suave voz.

El aristócrata reprimió una sonrisa al escucharlo murmurar "fascinante".

—Pero ya lo encontré —dijo sugerente al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gatear hacia él.

El Slytherin advirtió el peculiar tono de voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla aproximarse con la cadencia de un elegante felino. Por un momento se quedó anonadado.

—¿Sabes, Snape? Siempre me has parecido fascinante —ronroneó. —No eres como los demás… hay algo en ti muy diferente…

Sirius usaba la única técnica que conocía muy bien: la seducción directa. Nadie en su sano juicio se le había podido resistir hasta ahora y Severus Snape no sería la excepción, porque sabía muy bien que en el fondo sólo era un chico lleno de hormonas como cualquier otro. La sola idea de hacer perder el control a una persona como él lo hacía estremecerse de la excitación.

—¿Qué… de qué…? —logró articular Severus. El estupor no lo dejaba reaccionar adecuadamente. ¿Se trataba de una broma o qué?

—He querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo —susurró. —Esperaba verte en el baile pero no apareciste, así que salí a ver si te encontraba —el semblante de Snape era oro puro y Sirius aventó la siguiente bomba: —Me parece una gran oportunidad que nos hallemos ahora aquí por completo solos… Podríamos aprovechar para conocernos _muy bien_…

Severus cayó hacia atrás y la muchacha tomó la oportunidad para trepar lentamente sobre su presa.

—Ah, escucha… —tragó con fuerza. —No sé lo que quieres, pero-

—Creo que sabes muy bien lo que quiero —rió por lo bajo. —A ti.

Sirius continuó el juego deleitándose en la actitud del muchacho. Lo veía desconcertado tratando de poner distancia arrastrándose sobre sus codos, incluso distinguía un leve rubor en las blanquísimas mejillas. En un momento dado, el suelo se terminó y Severus quedó apresado con la espalda contra la pared y el rostro de Sirius a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Acaso no te gusto? Porque tú me encantas, Severus, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

El Gryffindor se mordió los labios con un gesto de inocencia. Seducirlo estaba resultando en extremo hilarante, por lo que decidió subir el tono de la travesura al deslizar una mano bajo la sudadera del chico. Severus reaccionó en un santiamén como si le hubieran lanzado un maleficio y le agarró la muñeca quitándola del lugar.

—No hagas eso —le dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te toque?

—No.

—Está bien. Entonces tú tócame —dijo con picardía y le sujetó ambas manos para ponerlas directo en sus senos.

Severus contuvo un ruidoso respiro al sentir las exuberantes formas bajo su tacto. Protestar le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido, así que cuando al fin logró retirarse, estaba seguro de que su cara ardía de la vergüenza y la confusión.

—¿Por qué te resistes, Severus? —gimió.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante buscando su cuello; sin embargo, el adolescente frente a él se encogió causando que unos mechones de su cabello acariciaran su nariz. El vago y placentero aroma lo estimuló haciéndolo perder la concentración. ¿Era bergamota lo que olía? Cerró los ojos cediendo al impulso de llenarse de aquel efluvio que le hechizaba sin notar que Severus dejaba de luchar y se quedaba muy quieto.

—¿No te importa que sea un Slytherin? —inquirió. Su voz era un rumor grave.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, pero más que una negación, fue un vano intento por despejarla.

—Claro que no. Al contrario, me fascinan los Slytherins.

—Es que… —empezó a decir— Todos nos tienen miedo…

—Yo no —respondió con un leve tinte de arrogancia.

—Tal vez… deberías —murmuró. —Después de todo… Aún no tienes idea de lo que te puedo hacer…

De súbito, Severus se movió con la inusitada rapidez de una víbora y le jaló el cabello despiadadamente mientras le hundía la varita en la garganta.

—Y créeme, no vas a querer saberlo… Black.

Sirius jadeó.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Una vez ya limpia de los tomatazos por la ausencia de Severus en el capítulo anterior XD les pido una disculpa por el retraso en la actualización. Estos días han sido de locos y apenas si he podido tocar el fic, aparte, esta última escena de Sirius y Severus me dio un dolor de cabeza tremendo… literalmente. La rehíce unas tres veces y no quedaba satisfecha, al final escribí la idea original, así que espero con muchas ganas sus reviews para que me digan qué les pareció!<strong>

**Elecktra: Felices vacaciones! No tienes idea de cuánto te envidio XD**


	19. La venganza es dulce como una galleta

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La venganza es tan dulce como una galleta<strong>

La mirada oscura de Severus Snape había pasado de ser inofensiva a predatoria y sus delgados labios estaban curveados en una cruel media sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tengo que admitirlo: casi logras engañarme… casi.

Sirius apretó los dientes y ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando Severus tiró con más ferocidad de su pelo. Estaba atónito. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en presa?

—Déjame adivinar —murmuró arrogante a la vez que recorría con sus penetrantes ojos la femenina figura. No lo supo, pero Sirius sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada qué ver con el miedo de saberse descubierto. —_Speciēs incantatem._

El joven aristócrata se sintió avergonzado. Se había permitido un fatal descuido que ahora pagaba; sin embargo, se negó a demostrarlo frente a su enemigo.

—Me-me lastimas, ¿de qué estás hab-hablando? —se quejó de forma lastimera.

—Por favor, deja la actuación, Black, insultas mi inteligencia —resopló disgustado.

Snape clavó con más fuerza la varita sin soltar su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a incoporarse junto con él. Sirius miró dentro de esos profundos ojos el característico brillo malévolo que aparecía cuando lo delataba con los profesores o lograba vengarse de alguna trastada que le había hecho. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber de buena tinta que no iba a poderlo convencer de que ella no era Sirius Black. Una vez que se le metía algo a la cabeza al Slytherin, era prácticamente imposible sacárselo.

—¿Cómo… supiste? —lo cuestionó esbozando una sonrisa altanera.

—Mmh, varias cosas… tu forma de moverte —el animago alzó las cejas, ¿eso qué significaba? El muchacho se encargó de aclarárselo al ver su confusión: —Si no eras tú, tenía que ser tu gemela y que yo sepa sólo tienes un hermano. Pero lo que terminó de delatarte fue tu estúpida petulancia. Sólo tú eres capaz de semejante juego, Black. Decir que no temes a los Slytherin… —negó con la cabeza. —Aunque hubo un detalle que… —guardó silencio.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más. Snape era muy listo y observador, tenía que reconocerlo.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme… por intentarlo…

Sirius lo vio hacer una mueca despectiva y supo que si no hacía algo pronto, las cosas marcharían muy mal para él. Consideró sus posibilidades: podía golpearlo y someterlo con rapidez, o tratar de alcanzar su varita. Cualquier opción que eligiera sería arriesgada, quizá Snape fuera un muchacho enclenque; pero cuando se trataba de hechizos y maldiciones, era admirablemente hábil y rápido.

Entonces, con un movimiento fluido, sujetó veloz la mano que sostenía la varita jalándola hacia adelante y luego le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. Severus se revolvió frenético y con su extremidad libre, le enterró el codo en las costillas logrando que lo soltara; no obstante, a pesar de que Sirius perdió el aliento, sólo fue un instante y enseguida se lanzó de nuevo por el Slytherin antes de que pudiera lanzarle una maldición. Ambos adolescentes forcejearon por unos segundos, hasta que, mañosamente, Sirius se dejó caer hacia atrás. Los cuerpos giraron tratando de superar al otro y hubo un momento en que el Gryffindor creyó haber ganado; pero su peso y fuerza disminuidos por el encantamiento probó estar en su contra y finalmente, el adolescente de ojos negros se posicionó encima de él con las rodillas aplastándole los brazos.

—En definitva… no te favorece… esa apariencia… —jadeó Severus con las mejillas teñidas por el esfuerzo.

Sirius luchó a pesar de que sabía que era inútil y una vez más maldijo el entallado vestido.

—No fue… una pelea… justa… En otras circunstancias… te habría ganado…

—Eres… un mal perdedor…

—Sólo… suéltame y-

—Oh, lo voy a hacer… Me pregunto qué dirían los demás… si vieran entrar al banquete… a Sirius Black en semejante atuendo —lo amenazó.

El animago se quedó quieto y le dirigió una mirada escrupulosa. Si alguien llegara a descubrirlo, todo el teatro se vendría abajo perjudicándolos seriamente.

—¿Noto… algo de temor? —se mofó.

—Claro que no… ¿Qué importa si la escuela entera… me ve así? —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Bueno, eso sería… interesante de averiguar…

Snape le apuntó con la varita y lo contempló con tal intensidad que Sirius se estremeció. Sus ojos acerados sostuvieron la oscura mirada en feroz duelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el Marauder se ensimismara observándolo. Era inexplicable el poderoso efecto que su compañero producía sobre él y sobre todo, ese aroma que le empezaba a saturar de nuevo los sentidos; de repente no se hallaba tan a disgusto bajo el ligero peso del delgado Slytherin.

Severus permaneció inmóvil sin decir nada. Si bien conocía a Black dentro de lo que podría decirse, había una gruesa barrera establecida por sus ojos grisáceos; su mirada era increíblemente superficial, lo que hacía obvio el hecho de que escondía algo. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera Potter había logrado franquear esa muralla tan celosamente construida. El resto de las personas eran como libros abiertos, incluso James era tan transparente que sólo Pettigrew le ganaba; Lupin, al contrario de ellos, era muy reservado y discreto. Pero Sirius Black… era otra cosa. El rabioso hermetismo del Gryffindor lo impulsaba a indagar qué se traía entre manos; si lograba averiguarlo, podría utilizarlo en su contra para vengarse. Agudizó su mirada… En definitiva había algo peculiar en él… diferente… nuevo… algo que le resultaba en extremo difícil reprimir…

—Basta —le advirtió de súbito Sirius con un peligroso tono.

Snape ladeó sorprendido la cabeza.

—Lo que estás haciendo… —gruñó molesto entre dientes. —Basta.

¡Se había dado cuenta! Severus quiso soltar una carcajada. Hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de las irrupciones sin consentimiento a sus mentes. Por supuesto que aún no poseía suficiente experiencia y era torpe, pero siempre procuraba tener mucho cuidado.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Black? —dijo inocentemente.

—No es de tu concernencia, Snape —murmuró agresivo. —Inténtalo una vez más y te juro que-

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a volver a oler mi pelo? —dijo con un expresión mordaz.

Sirius apretó los puños con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza. ¡Eso era! Si el chico había tenido sospechas desde el principio, ese detalle fue el que se lo vino a confirmar. Idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que no lo notaría?

—¿Eso quieres? —le respondió en el mismo tono. —Qué asco, ni soñando me atrevería a tocarte.

—Es raro, tu actitud de hace unos minutos dice lo opuesto.

—Estás alucinando, sólo quería fastidiarte, Snivellus. Me vomito de sólo pensar en acercarme a ti.

—¿En serio? —dijo clavándole la punta de la varita en el mentón para levantárselo. —Hay cierto hechizo… _Legilimens_… ¿Estás familiarizado con él?

Sirius sintió un repentino frío que le subió por la columna. Miedo. Miedo que escondió tras sus ojos. Tragó con fuerza y apretó colérico los dientes al ver la calculadora mirada del Slytherin.

—¿Eso es un sí? Bueno, entonces no necesito explicártelo.

Severus se reclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca del rostro del muchacho. El animago jadeó por las extrañas y contradictorias sensaciones provocadas por la intrusiva proximidad, estaba entre molesto, ansioso, aturdido y excitado, acaso por la incertidumbre de lo que venía. No obstante, la suerte le sonrió una vez más cuando sintió el desplazamiento del peso del muchacho. Ante el peligro inminente, no perdió la oportunidad y, con una brusca maniobra, se quitó al chico de encima que rodó por el piso y enseguida se puso de pie para apuntarle nuevamente. Sirius imitó el movimiento y ambos se quedaron contemplándose con genuino odio.

—Debo decir que escogiste un disfraz de lo más peculiar para Halloween, Black.

—La fiesta estaba tan aburrida que quise hacerla más interesante.

—Entonces deberías cerrar con broche de oro al dejar que todos te vean en tu forma real con ese vestido. Tan ansioso como estás por atención, seguro que lo disfrutarás.

El animago apretó más la varita entre sus dedos y le regaló una mueca burlona dándole a entender que no le importaba.

—Apuesto a que el encantamiento te está drenando toda la energía —dijo tentativamente. —Me imagino que será imposible que lo conjures por segunda vez esta noche.

Tenía razón. La maldita serpiente tenía razón. Estaba exhausto. Sus cálculos lo habían llevado a concluir que para estas horas ya debería estar en la torre, no atorado con Snape. Se sentía tan cansado que incluso si se enfrascaba en un simple duelo llevaba todas las de perder.

—Me parece muy tentador averiguar si lo que dices es verdad.

Las palabras de Severus lamieron sus oídos como una lengua bífida. Controló el súbito escalofrío y lo miró con frialdad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que esto se supiera, lo que lo ponía a merced del Slytherin. Sintió una horrible sensación de vacío golpear su estómago.

—¿Qué es lo que te propones, Snape?

Una retorcida sonrisa apareció en los labios del Slyhterin.

—Me alegro que preguntes. Creo que tú y yo podemos sacar mutuo beneficio-no, corrijo, yo puedo sacar beneficio de este acuerdo —rió mientras bajaba la varita y se ponía a examinarla cuidadosamente como si se tratara de un experto como Ollivander. —Hay tantas cosas, Black, que… —murmuró con rencor— tantas cosas…

Snape ni siquiera estaba mirándolo, era obvio que no lo consideraba una amenaza. Sirius no le dejó de apuntar y frotó nervioso con el pulgar los pictogramas en su varita tratando de aliviar la abrumadora tensión que se iba acumulando en su cuerpo.

—Vamos a jugar a algo llamado "amo y esclavo".

El joven Gryffindor luchó para conservar sus facciones endurecidas, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que su cara había adquirido un tono verdoso porque sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

—No voy a ser tu maldito sirviente, Snivellus.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo con placer. —A cambio de mi silencio vas a tener que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—¡Vamos, será divertido! —dijo como tratando de animarlo. —Ahora, ¿qué tal una muestra de buena voluntad?

Esperó los agónicos segundos en los que Severus se puso a reflexionar. Rogó a todas las deidades que conocía que lo que se le ocurriera no fuera demasiado humillante. Estaba muy equivocado.

—Arrodíllate.

Severus observó cómo Sirius abría la boca como si se estuviera ahogando. Aguardó pacientemente deseando que de verdad se asfixiara de la rabia que estaría sientiendo. Entonces, con verdadera delicia, vio cómo su más odiado enemigo, el egocéntrico Gryffindor, el orgulloso heredero —o en este caso _heredera_— de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black bajaba la varita y luchaba para que su rodilla tocara el suelo. La otra le siguió poco después no sin cierta resistencia.

—¿Contento? —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no ponerse de pie. Las piernas le dolían horriblemente por el esfuerzo de mantenerlas quietas en su lugar y sentía como si múltiples manos invisibles le estuvieran retorciendo el estómago, el pecho y la garganta. El _avada kedavra_ bailaba en su lengua como el menor de los peores maleficios que podría echarle.

—Mucho —respondió enarcando las cejas. —No pensé que de verdad lo harías, debes estar en verdad desesperado por mantener esto en secreto.

—Te juro… que esto no se va a quedar así —masculló clavándole sus ojos grises llenos de resentimiento.

—Lo sé —le devolvió una fría mirada. —Levántate.

Obedeció. Estaba temblando. Si había algo que aborrecía en el mundo era someterse. Snape había dado justo en el blanco.

—Lárgate ya, Black, no tengo ganas de ver más tu cara por hoy.

Sirius sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despacharlo de esa manera? No deseando permanecer un instante más ahí, se dio la media vuelta y, después de remover los encantamientos, salió de manera intempestiva por la puerta sin ver la insolente expresión triunfal en el rostro de Severus.

Alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de necesitar apoyarse en la pared. Sus piernas le temblaban y el corazón le latía desbocado. Era increíble lo que acaba de suceder, dejarse intimidar así por el muchacho había sido más que degradante y luego esa invasión a su mente… Merlín, un poco más y hubiera descubierto todo. Primero muerto antes que admitir lo que pasaba dentro de él —que para el caso, tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Debía dejar de comportarse así, tenía que dejar de bajar sus defensas cada vez que estaban a solas o dejar de intentar matarlo cada vez que se molestaba. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, se sentía furioso y con ganas de gritar. Necesitaba desesperadamente un desahogo… uno que apareció caminando al otro extremo del pasillo.

—_Malfoy…_

El rubio aristócrata se aproximaba flanqueado por Rosier y Selwyn, éste último en actitud zalamera tratando de atenderle el golpe en el rostro que Lucius rechazaba con movimientos impacientes.

—_Ni te imaginas lo oportuno que eres, maldito hijo de puta._

Estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando escuchó la puerta que se abría detrás de él y se giró para ver salir a Severus revisando distraídamente su bolsa. Una sola palabra cruzó por su cabeza: venganza. De ninguna manera podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así. Mínimo tenía que llevarse algo a cambio.

El necio e insensato impulso se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin reflexionarlo, se acercó con paso decidido al adolescente y, echándole los brazos al cuello, le plantó un beso. Fue breve, pero Sirius tuvo tiempo de sentir plenamente los delicados y fríos labios de Severus atrapados entre los suyos. El Gryffindor se apartó un poco y vio satisfecho la expresión horrorizada de Snape, quien estaba congelado en su sitio como si acabara de recibir el beso del dementor. Entonces se viró hacia el grupo de Malfoy que veía boquiabierto la escena. Un malévolo gusto le inundó el cuerpo al ver el semblante de Lucius lívido de rabia. Le sonrió como si hubiera hecho una inocente travesura y luego se volvió hacia Snape.

—Nos vemos, Severus.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó precipitadamente.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la entrada de la torre de su casa.

—_Amore impulsus_ —dijo la adolescente al retrato.

La Dama Gorda frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante sacando un monóculo para observar bien a la extraña.

—¿Te conozco, querida? Conoces la contraseña, pero no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes. Precisamente le decía el otro día a Sir Cadogan que el número de alumnos ha aumentado y a veces encuentro imposible recordar el nombre y la cara de todos.

—_Amore impulsus_ —repitió con un dejo de impaciencia.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo desilusionada ante la poca disposición de la muchacha. —Entra.

El cuadro se abrió revelando la entrada y Sirius tuvo que alzar la cola del vestido a la vez que sorteaba el escalón y se asomaba con cuidado. No le convenía toparse con alguien que esparciera el chisme de que vio subiendo al dormitorio de los chicos a la desconocida que había bailado con James Potter. La sala común, empero, estaba vacía y pudo escabullirse sin ningún problema. Subió rápido y cuando entró a su habitación, se halló con sus tres amigos esperándolo ya.

—¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —dijo James yendo a su encuentro. —Empezábamos a preocuparnos.

—Uhm… se supone que las chicas no deben entrar aquí —murmuró tímidamente Peter.

—Cállate, Wormtail —ordenó el muchacho de anteojos.

—Tuve problemas tratando de perder a una bola de idiotas… Me escondí en un salón por un rato.

—Sí, Moony me estaba contando ahora mismo que se toparon con Malfoy.

Al escuchar el nombre, Remus, quien se hallaba sentado en su litera, se sobresaltó un poco y comenzó a morderse la uña del pulgar. Los chicos notaron su nerviosismo y se aproximaron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Malfoy se lo llevó aparte, no tenía su varita y no pude hacer nada —contestó Sirius.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Ese bastardo!

—Lo importante es que está bien —dijo tranquilizándolo. —No me terminaste de decir qué es lo que pasó, Moony.

El licántropo sacudió la cabeza y pareció alterarse más.

—Remus, dinos. No te preocupes, si ese hijo de perra te hizo algo, vamos a hacerlo pagar —le susurró Sirius poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Remus alzó el rostro y contempló a sus amigos. Sentía un poco de temor ante el que dirían cuando les revelara lo que había pasado esta noche, aunque comparado con el hecho de que hubieran descubierto su secreto y aún así se quedaran a su lado fortaleciendo el vínculo que los unía, esto era algo risible.

—Bien… pasó que… —tragó con fuerza. —Después de que entramos al salón, empezó a insultarme diciendo todas esas cosas de que los sangre sucia debían ser eliminados de la faz de la tierra junto con los muggles, de que los sangre pura debían imponerse aunque fuera por la fuerza… No sé, ya conoces su discurso fascista.

Los animagos se miraron molestos.

—… No contento con eso, me golpeó varias veces y luego me lanzó el _confundus_… —dijo provocando la cólera del joven capitán del equipo.

—Marica de mierda.

—Creí que… era para herirme a su antojo, pero… —arrugó el pantalón gris bajo sus puños. — No fue eso lo que hizo… sino que… ahm… se acercó y… —cerró los ojos. —Bien, esto es vergonzoso… él… me besó —masculló con un hilo de voz.

Un pesado silencio cayó en el dormitorio, incluso Peter estaba estupefacto olvidando por un momento la presencia de la muchacha a la que no había reconocido. El hombre lobo tenía las mejillas encendidas y deseó que la tierra se abriera ahí mismo y lo tragara.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamaron los tres con tal vehemencia que Remus casi se fue para atrás y estuvieron seguros de que el castillo entero los había escuchado.

—¡¿Hizo qué? —clamó James agitando los brazos de manera dramática. —¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Te juro que cuando vea a ese imbécil voy a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable y-!

—¡No, James! —le rogó Lupin con una expresión de pánico.

—¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Después de lo que te hizo? —intervino Sirius.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa!

—¡Esto no puede quedarse así! ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? —replicó James.

—No importa… de cualquier forma… —se sobó la frente con la mano— creo que tuvo más que suficiente cuando vio cómo reaccioné.

Los dos muchachos delante de él se quedaron callados y Sirius recordó con un escalofrío el estado en el que había encontrado a su amigo. Esa apariencia de bestia irracional tan desapegada de lo humano era una imagen difícil de digerir.

—Le dije a Sirius que el _confundus_ había hecho poco efecto en mí… así que pude recuperarme parcialmente y logré darle un cabezazo —murmuró provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus compañeros. —Me puse tan furioso… tuve un arrebato de odio e ira y perdí el control…

Remus se sostuvo apesadumbrado la cabeza con ambas manos en la cara y Sirius sintió una auténtica compasión por él. Sabía que el frágil muchacho era muy paciente y se necesitaba algo extraordinario que lo sacara de sus casillas; pero cuando sucedía, se convertía en otra persona que el mismo Moony aborrecía. Ese rompimiento de personalidades era algo que evitaba a toda costa.

—… No recuerdo muy bien cómo, pero le quité la varita y le devolví cada golpe —Sirius quiso reírse, pero James le dio un codazo impidiéndoselo. —Lucius estaba en verdad pasmado… supongo que lo último que esperaba era que actuara como lo hice… Al final… creo que le lancé un _stupefy_ o algo así…

El adolescente de ojos grises se sentó a lado de su amigo y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para animarlo. Remus quitó las manos de su rostro y le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

—Si no hubieras llegado…

—Si no hubiera llegado no habría pasado nada, Moony. Sólo te defendiste —lo reconfortó.

—Detesto comportarme así.

—Malfoy tuvo lo que se merecía —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—De todas maneras —interpuso James— no creas que ese idiota oxigenado se va a quedar tan tranquilo. Hay que planear algo antes de que se nos adelante.

—No sé, James —titubeó el gentil chico.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Prongs —dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie. —Pienso que Malfoy todavía no ha aprendido su lección.

Sirius se recreó pensando en las múltiples torturas que le podrían infligir a Lucius. De súbito le parecía insuficiente haberle mordido el brazo y haber besado a Severus frente a él. Recordó la cara de idiota que puso y se rió. Seguramente ahora mismo estaría muriéndose de coraje por lo mal que le habían salido las cosas esta noche.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —lo interrogó Remus con el ceño fruncido al escuchar la maliciosa risa.

—Nada, nada —respondió. Pensó que por ahora no convenía contarles lo sucedido con Severus. Incluido el chantaje.

—De seguro está imaginando alguna obscenidad —dijo James.

—Claro que no, estoy pensado en lo que podemos hacerle a Lucius. Tal vez si- ¿Peter, quieres dejar de mirarme el culo? —soltó molesto de improviso ante la persistente mirada libidinosa del regordete chico quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni por un momento.

—Padfoot… —lo regañó Remus.

Peter abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—Ah… ah… ¿Sirius? —tartamudeó a la vez que se tapaba la boca y su cara se ponía de un amarillo flema. De repente, salió disparado hacia el baño. Sus compañeros volvieron a la plática.

—Deberíamos hacerlo bailar desnudo en el gran comedor —dijo James provocando la risa en sus compañeros. —O quizá… podríamos hacer que vomite babosas.

—Eso es estúpido, Prongs —le recriminó entornando los ojos.

—No por la boca —dijo con una astuta sonrisa.

Sirius estalló en risotadas a la vez que Remus se levantaba con cara de asco.

—¡Eeeewww! ¡James!

—Mientras baila desnudo en el gran comedor… —jadeó Sirius.

—… con el cuerpo escrito… —meditó James.

—"¡La señora Norris pasa mucho tiempo aquí!" —dijeron los dos animagos al unísono para luego desternillarse de risa.

Remus adoptó una expresión de derrota ante la desvergüenza de sus amigos y su pesimismo cedió dando lugar al buen humor. En eso, la puerta del sanitario se abrió y Peter salió trastabillando con el semblante descompuesto.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Wormtail? —le preguntó.

—Ugh… no mucho —balbució y se dirigió a su cama.

—Bien, —dijo James una vez que el ataque cesó y su respiración volvió a la normalidad— yo también tengo una confesión que hacerles.

Los tres chicos miraron con interés al capitán del equipo de quidditch quien se acercó a la ventana y se recargó en la pared. Su semblante había adquirido una tonta expresión soñadora.

—Moony no fue el único que recibió un beso esta noche…

Hubo un momentáneo silencio seguido por el grito triunfal de Sirius.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije! —clamó con los brazos en el aire.

—¡Pero cómo! ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —lo cuestionó Remus.

—No me dio tiempo —le dijo alzando las mano en actitud defensiva. —Fue al terminar la fiesta, cuando nos despedimos… ella me besó —suspiró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me la debes en grande, Prongs. Quiero tu escoba y que me hagas los deberes de Pociones el resto del año.

—Sigue soñando —rió James.

—¿Entonces ya son novios? —preguntó ansioso el licántropo.

—No, todavía no. Ella se fue antes de poder hablar algo de eso; pero no importa, ya lo demás sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Sirius inhaló con el secreto gozo de saber que su plan había resultado en perjuicio de Snape. Estaba seguro que en días se formalizaría la relación de James y Lily Evans destruyendo cualquier esperanza que el chico guardara. Se sentía tan aliviado que casi olvidó el chantaje al que había sido sometido.

Peter tosió y el aristócrata siguió pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría presenciar el momento en que Severus se diera cuenta de que había perdido a Lily para siempre.

—¿Qué tienes, Peter? —preguntó James ante el insistente carraspeo de su rollizo amigo.

—Uhm… bueno… yo también besé a alguien —reveló con timidez. —Olisa Pennyworth.

—¡Wormatil! —rió James asombrado.

—Junto al escenario… después de que Moony y… uh… Padfoot se fueran del banquete.

—En resumen… sólo a Sirius le faltó un beso esta noche —se burló. —No te preocupes, amigo, ya tendrás mejor suerte la próxima vez.

—Estoy seguro que sí —musitó Sirius forzando una sonrisa.

Prefería evitar contarles que en realidad sí había besado a alguien y que ese alguien había sido Severus Snape, aunque hubiera sido nada más por fastidiar a Malfoy. Lo más seguro sería que le gritaran. Con un bostezo, estiró los brazos y luego los llevó a su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido.

—¡¿QUÉ HACES? —vociferaron en coro sus tres amigos haciéndolo pegar un brinco del susto.

—¡Qué chingados! —jadeó con el corazón a mil por hora. —¡Me quiero cambiar!

—¡Aquí no! —volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Por favor, Padfoot, entra al baño! —le reclamó James.

El adolescente comprendió al instante y entrecerró los ojos.

—Qué maricones son —rió mientras se giraba y entraba al servicio.

* * *

><p>Remus suspiró y se revolvió inquieto bajo el edredón en su cama. Después de unos minutos, se giró hacia la izquierda y tomó de la mesita de noche su reloj de bolsillo. Con un ligero clic, la recamada cubierta de bronce se abrió y el muchacho agudizó los ojos para lograr discernir la posición de las relucientes manecillas negras que marcaban las cuatro cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. Volvió a suspirar. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera. Al menos era sábado y podía darse el lujo de pasársela durmiendo… eso si conseguía conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que estaba exhausto, su cuerpo se negaba a permitirle descansar reviviendo una y otra vez el suceso con Malfoy.<p>

Había sido verdaderamente surrealista. Lucius Malfoy, el aristócrata elitista de la casa de Slytherin que siempre le decía las cosas más ofensivas y terribles y lo miraba como si se tratara de poco menos que basura, lo había besado. Había sido agresivo, grosero y cuando recordó la húmeda lengua del rubio dentro de su boca, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía del asco. Y eso no había sido todo. Confesar el beso había sido en extremo humillante, por lo que había evitado relatar el resto de la denigrante historia. Porque Lucius Malfoy no sólo se había limitado a besarlo, sino que, arrinconándolo bajo el efecto del hechizo, se había dado el lujo de despojarse de los guantes para explorar su cuerpo. Luchando con desespero contra el encantamiento, no le había quedado más remedio que soportar el lascivo toque de Lucius. Un horrible escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Era espeluznante, le parecía que aún podía percibir su fino y costoso perfume en su piel.

—¿Remus?

El licántropo alzó su cabeza y se percató de que Sirius lo veía desde su propia cama.

—Oh, disculpa, Sirius —susurró. —¿Te desperté?

—No —contestó en voz baja. —¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

—Sí. ¿Tú también?

—Un poco —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—Ya. ¿Cómo va tu insomnio?

—Como siempre.

—Pensé que le pedirías un remedio a Madame Pomfrey.

Peter se quejó adormilado en voz alta y Remus bajó todavía más el volumen.

—Aunque últimamente estabas durmiendo bien, ¿no?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza si bien no estuvo seguro si su amigo había podido distinguir el gesto en la oscuridad.

—Es extraño, —rió Lupin por lo bajo— los días que logras dormir sin emborracharte parece que hubieras inhalado algo.

El muchacho de ojos grises quiso reír también, aunque, ¿cómo hacerlo si Remus tenía en parte razón sin saberlo? La fragancia de la bufanda de Severus era el motivo de sus noches tranquilas. Lo extraño, por no decir perturbador, era ese nuevo fetiche que tenía. No quería saber por qué le gustaba tanto olerla, simplemente lo hacía. Aunque ahora, debido a los recientes eventos, lo único que tenía ganas de hacer con la bufanda era ahorcar a su dueño.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir? —interrogó Sirius causando un gruñido molesto por parte de James.

—Bueno, estaba pensando…

El insistente quejido del muchacho hizo que Sirius decidiera levantarse de su cama para dirigirse a la de su amigo.

—Ven, vamos abajo —susurró.

Remus obedeció y jaló su colcha para envolverse. Luego salieron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Escogieron sentarse en un love seat frente a la chimenea en la que aún crepitaban los restos de un débil fuego. Sirius recogió sus piernas y las cruzó mientras que Lupin se acomodó confortablemente en su gruesa manta.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—… Ya sabes… en lo que pasó —musitó.

—Oh… —torció la boca. —¿Lo de Malfoy?

—Sí…

Sirius guardó silencio. Por supuesto que Remus estaba inquieto por eso, no podía siquiera imaginar la sorpresa y la aversión del hombre lobo cuando alguien que supuestamente lo despreciaba había cometido un acto que revelaba lo contrario.

—Perdón, Moony, si no hubiera sido por mí, no habría pasado esto —susurró con cierta pesadumbre.

Remus parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Yo me quedé con tu varita y no pudiste defenderte.

—Sí, pero no fue tu culpa, yo te di mi saco. Lo que pasó después fue… desafortunado… y en definitiva culpa de Lucius —se estremeció.

—Es que-

—Olvídalo, Padfoot, no importa. Lo que importa es que dudo que haya un _scourgify_ y un _obliviate_ lo suficientemente poderosos para erradicar ese beso de mi cabeza.

Ambos chicos esbozaron una media sonrisa desganada.

—Fue más que asqueroso, ¿eh?

—Hubiera preferido mil veces que me besara un arpía con sarna —dijo provocando un mohín de repugnancia en el animago.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —lo volteó a ver.

—No lo sé —suspiró. —¿Para causarme pesadillas por la eternidad?

Sirius se quedó pensando de repente en su beso a Severus. Por primera vez, se puso a considerar que era muy probable que él hubiera causado el mismo efecto en el Slytherin. La verdad es que tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño por estar cavilando en qué espíritus malignos se le habían metido para cometer semejante estupidez. La parte orgullosa en él decía que por fastidiarlo, que las cosas no podían quedarse así después de lo que había pasado en el salón; aparte, con Malfoy ahí, la satisfacción fue doble y, después de saber lo de Remus, la venganza había sido perfecta. Otra parte de él muy muy profunda que pugnaba por salir, le susurraba otra cosa…

—¿Pero que no se supone que Snape y él…? —exhaló irritado. —Ya sabes…

—Eso dijo James, pero lo que sea que tengan, no fue impedimento para que Malfoy… hiciera… lo que hizo.

Sirius volvió a quedarse callado y miró hacia el frente. Era increíble el nivel de descaro que tenía Lucius Malfoy. Apenas la semana pasada había tratado de violentar a Severus y ahora le metía la lengua en la garganta a Remus. Una idea maligna cruzó por su mente: si delataba a Lucius con Severus, con el agrio carácter que el chico poseía, era seguro que lo mandara a volar. Sintió un retorcido gozo al imaginar la escena. Sería perfecto para resarcirse por lo ocurrido en el salón.

—Esto es lo último que pensé que podría ocurrirme —lo interrumpió Remus frotándose la cara.

—Tranquilo, Moony. ¿Te digo algo? Cuando tienes un recuerdo desagradable con alguien, lo único que tienes que hacer es reemplazarlo con otro que sí te guste.

—No creo que eso funcione y de ser posible, no quisiera recordar ese suceso nunca más… Aparte, para nada es el tipo de beso que me imaginaría para… —titubeó.

El licántropo dejó de hablar y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.

—¿Mmh?

—Decías que no quisieras recordarlo porque… —repasó.

—No importa —dijo encogiéndose debajo de la colcha y alzándola para cubrirse hasta arriba de la nariz.

A pesar del gesto, los ojos grises de Sirius, que ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz, lograron distinguir un levísimo rubor en la cara de su amigo. Fue entonces que recordó cierto detalle que ya sabía, pero que por no tomarle importancia había olvidado.

—Ah… No es el tipo de beso que te imaginarías para… una primera vez…

Remus pareció infinitamente avergonzado y sólo se hundió aún más en su lugar.

—Entonces Malfoy te dio tu primer beso.

—Dije que no importa —murmuró de mala gana.

—Oye...

Pero Remus no dijo nada y sólo se quedó inmóvil. En efecto, ese había sido su primer beso y en vez de ser gentil, dulce y con la persona de la que estaba enamorado, había sido con un tipo al que aborrecía que además, lo había hecho vulgarmente sin su consentimiento. No conocía esa emoción que precede y perdura después del apasionado acto, sólo le había quedado coraje y unas enormes ganas de lavarse los dientes hasta que sangraran y tomar cloro a ver si lograba deshacerse de la desagradable sensación.

Sirius sintió pena por Remus. Era del tipo de muchacho que valoraba toda esa basura del amor y sabía que algo así era importante. Cruzó los brazos y se preguntó si el beso que le había dado a Snape también había sido su primero. Sacudió la cabeza. Era probable que no. Con la manera de ser de Lucius, estaba seguro que ya lo había besado. El estómago le dio un vuelco y se enfureció de sólo imaginar a Malfoy abrazando a Severus mientras lo besaba posesivamente.

—Es solo que… —habló Remus en voz muy bajita llamando su atención— no me lo había imaginado así… Hubiera querido que fuera diferente…

—No te angusties tanto, Moony, —dijo revolviéndole el cabello afectuosamente— cuando beses a una persona que de verdad te guste y por la que sientas algo, lo que hizo el idiota de Malfoy quedará en el olvido.

Remus sonrió con un aire de tristeza y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros para prender uno.

—No deberías fumar tanto —le riñó Sirius.

—No deberías embriagarte tanto —le contestó en el mismo tono.

El animago se rió.

—Pero entonces, ¿has besado a alguien que te haya causado ese algo? —increpó. Quiso contestar, pero Remus no lo dejó abrir la boca: —Que no sea de la cintura para abajo.

El atractivo adolescente lo meditó. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental por encontrar en su larga lista de conquistas a alguna muchacha que le hubiera generado una emoción intensa al besarla. Por supuesto que la había sentido, aunque todas eran producto de la persecución o de hacer algo o estar en un lugar prohibido. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Más bien eran mariposas en sus pantalones. No, Sirius Black jamás había sentido algo como lo que James y Remus describían…

Entonces su subconsciente se encargó de sacar a flote su beso con Snape. Eso no contaba. Eso había sido como aquella vez que lo retaron a besar a la chica más fea de la escuela. Fue un juego. Una venganza. Un desquite que muy a su pesar, no había sido en absoluto desagradable, porque aunque le cruzó por la cabeza que iba a ser repugnante, cuando su boca se había encontrado con la de Severus, se sorprendió de lo suave que era. Para nada era áspera o reseca como esperaba. Entonces se encontró siendo gentil, no hambriento ni desesperado como sus instintos normalmente dictaban. Sacudió la cabeza como tratando de ahuyentar el recuerdo; pero no funcionó. Aún podía sentir la textura de esos labios fríos en los suyos y un leve sabor a galletas de nuez…

Sintió un cálido estremecimiento que nacía en su estómago para extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Era confuso, una sensación peculiar que no había podido dejar de revivir a lo largo de toda la noche mientras sus compañeros dormían.

—Entonces estamos en el mismo barco… —susurró Remus.

Sirius se viró y no pudo menos que sentir vergüenza por lo que pensaba ante los expectantes ojos dorados de su amigo. Desvió la mirada para posarla en la ventana. Unos lánguidos rayos trataban de encontrar camino a través de las espesas nubes grises cargadas de lluvia. No. No tenía por qué estar avergonzado. Robar un beso a Severus frente a su novio idiota había sido atrevido, osado, peligroso… Sabía que estaba mal, no le había contado a sus amigos y por eso era precisamente emocionante, por eso un hormigueo le recorría la piel cada vez que se encargaba de recordar aquel instante.

La intensidad de la turbación era casi comparable a la desazón que sentía por el chantaje. Era el otro motivo por el que no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la maldita noche. Su mente lo arrastraba de un momento a otro, del beso a la humillación sufrida. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que cumplir su parte del trato si quería mantener su reputación y la de James intactas, pero no quería decirle nada, se creía incapaz de soportar el regaño de su mejor amigo por su idiotez. Además, estaba seguro que el animago iría de inmediato a hacerle algo por demás violento a Snape para que no hablara. Antes no hubiera tenido problema con eso, pero ahora…

—¿Qué pasa, Padfoot? Te ves preocupado.

—Uhm…

Por un instante dudó. Se moría por contarle. El nerviosismo lo consumía, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo —después de reprenderlo— probablemente lo ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Sí, tal vez debería decirle sólo a él, era lo más conveniente, de otra forma terminaría matando a alguien por guardarse tanto.

—Moony…

—¿Mmh?

—Cuando nos separamos para perder a los Slyhterins… me escondí en un salón vacío…

Remus notó el cambio de humor en su amigo y aguardó en silencio a que continuara.

—Casualmente quedé encerrado con otra persona… —sintió una contracción en las entrañas— Snape.

De los labios del licántropo salió un leve sonido de asombro.

—Yo… ah… quise fastidiarlo y… me descubrió.

—¿Te descubrió? —cuestionó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—No solo eso… también me chantejeó… Dijo que si no hacía lo que él quería, le diría a todos que yo era la chica del baile.

Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si de repente le hubiera dolido.

—Pads, esto es grave. Hay que decirle a James y-

—No —negó enfáticamente. —Se va a poner como loco. Esto es entre Snape y yo, debo hallar una manera de resolverlo.

—¿Cómo? Conoces a Snape y no se va a contentar con hacerte cargarle los libros o alguna tontería parecida.

—No sé, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir nada a Prongs.

—Sirius-

—Remus, hablo en serio —dijo suplicante.

—… Está bien… Pero… cómo… —vaciló— ¿Cómo es que te pudo descubrir? Nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera James hasta que tú le dijiste.

—Sí, eso… —rió un poco incómodo. —Bien, me pareció que sería divertido… uh… seducirlo…

El rostro del licántropo se vio tratando de adoptar una expresión adecuada por las numerosas emociones que la respuesta le generó. Quería reírse por lo absurdo de la imagen, sermonearlo porque de nuevo había ido a mortificar al Slyhterin, enfadarse porque no le había dicho y compadacerse por la desastrosa situación en la que se había metido.

—¿Seducirlo? —se rascó la frente decidiéndose por una expresión preocupada. —¿En qué universo sería divertido tratar de seducir a Severus Snape? Olvídalo —se contestó de inmediato. El concepto de diversión de Sirius distaba mucho del suyo.

—Es que… estaba nada más ahí revisando sus libros sin voltear a verme-

—¿Sin voltear a verte? —saltó sorprendido. —No me digas que lo hiciste porque te ardió que no te prestara atención.

—¡No! …Sí, no… No sé. Sólo lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? —puso los ojos en blanco. —De cualquier forma, me dijo que se había dado cuenta por mi forma de moverme, ¿eso qué rayos significa?

—Que no te asombre ese hecho, Sirius. Seis años de hostigamiento hace que te fijes bien en quién lo hace. Severus es listo, inteligente y analítico, su capacidad de observación y razonamiento es muy agudo. Es obvio que te conoce más de lo que crees.

Sirius no pudo menos que desconcertarse por la respuesta del otro. Intentó objetar que eso no era posible; sin embargo, sólo asintió y cerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco mejor por la confesión a su amigo, aunque la impresión de que algo malo iba a ocurrir se había instalado en su estómago con una devastadora confianza.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de arreglar este lío —suspiró el muchacho de ojos dorados.

Remus no dijo palabra alguna después de eso. Estaban metidos en una verdadera complicación. Estaba aliviado de que Sirius se hubiera decidido a contarle eso, pero al mismo tiempo era preocupante verlo así todavía tan distante, como una estrella desapareciendo en el horizonte. El licántropo sintió una congoja muy grande en su corazón, porque sabía que, de seguir por ese camino, el muchacho se desvanecería sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Uf! Esta noche llena de besos de Halloween duró un mes! Esa es la idea de diversión en un viernes para los Marauders. Mi idea de diversión? Debido a mi refrigerador vacío, ir a comer un par de tacos y luego pasar una hora con una amiga en el coche de mi madre tratando de sacar un disco atorado en el estéreo con una pinza para cejas… No, no lo logramos.<br>No sé ustedes, pero yo sentí muy rico cuando Severus le ordenó a Sirius que se pusiera de rodillas. Ya era hora de que lo jodiera un poco, claro que no le duró mucho el gusto XD  
>Y ni modos, pobre Remus, le tocó que le robaran su primer beso, ¿qué se le va a hacer?<strong>

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y los favorites! Estoy muy contenta de que les siga pareciendo interesante el fic :D Y ya saben: actualizaciones los sábados! Y reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**Elecktra: Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Nunca pensé que obtuviera esta respuesta, la verdad es que ustedes me animan a continuar y a echarle muchas ganas :)**

**Azulit: Igual de mala que Malfoy? De alguna manera me siento halagada, los malos siempre son más interesantes XD Y no preocupes tanto por Severus, digo, sí le va a ir mal… muy muy mal, pero a Sirius también XD Y no te molestes con Remus, sólo intenta "confortar" a su amigo, para eso está, no? Gracias por tu review!**


	20. Al público lo que quiera

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al público lo que quiera <strong>

Un aguacero torrencial se había desatado para el momento en que James se despertó justo a tiempo para alcanzar lo último del desayuno. Todavía somnoliento y al mismo tiempo sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo al recordar el pequeño beso con Lily, se dirigió al baño. Después de darse una rápida ducha, salió y fue entonces que advirtió la ausencia de Sirius y Remus. Peter aún dormía a pierna suelta en su cama. Sin preocuparse por despertarlo, se vistió con rapidez pensando que de seguro ambos lo estarían esperando ya en la sala común. Hizo un mohín con la boca, ¿por qué no lo había despertado Sirius?

Apenas terminó de ponerse su nuevo suéter azul de lana, salió precipitadamente por la puerta. Un par de chicos de cuarto año que no conocía estaban afuera conversando y se rieron en voz baja al verlo; si bien James se extrañó, no les hizo mucho caso. Sin embargo, conforme avanzó por el pasillo, se topó con más estudiantes de miradas insistentes y risitas de burla que lograron intrigarlo. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando, bajando las escaleras, se encontró con las familiares caras de un chico trigueño de pelo hirsuto y ojos verdes, y un rubio pecoso de intensos ojos color añil. Eran Magnus Gallen y Atticus Carmine respectivamente, dos de los cazadores de su equipo, quienes venían riendo histéricamente y al toparse con él, le dijeron:

—Apúrate, Potter, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

—Sí, estás a tiempo de castigar esta traición tan osada.

James frunció el ceño y continuó su camino. Al entrar a la sala común, notó un nutrido grupo de chicos y chicas reunidos en torno a algo junto a la chimenea.

—Se ven adorables —suspiró emocionada una alta muchacha flacucha de tercero llamada Calíope Wyndham.

—Hacen una linda pareja —murmuró su igualmente espigada y dientona hermana Clío.

—No puedo creer que le hagan esto a James —lloriqueó una chica más allá a quien no pudo verle la cara.

El animago se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud y se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar al frente y encontrarse a sus dos amigos dormidos profundamente en el love seat.

Remus tenía la boca abierta y roncaba ligeramente descansando su rostro en un puño. Sirius estaba acurrucado encima de él con el rostro cubierto por su abundante mata de cabello azabache. De alguna manera, incomodó a James el hecho de que el brazo de Remus estuviera reposando en la espalda del animago mientras que Sirius lo tenía rodeado por la cintura.

—¿Qué tal, Potter? Creo que ya te bajaron a tu novio —dijo Richard Woodbridge en medio de la risa general.

El ruidoso murmullo en aumento sacó de la inconsciencia al hombre lobo. El muchacho abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrarse con las miradas burlonas de la gente rodeándolos. Por un momento parpadeó repetidas veces como creyendo que era un sueño, pero se convenció de que no lo era al darse cuenta que el motivo por el que todos lo contemplaban, incluyendo a James, era porque tenía a Sirius sobre él en una posición un poco vergonzosa y comprometedora.

—Uhm… ¿Sirius? —susurró.

Sin embargo, cansado por el desvelo, su amigo no reaccionó hasta que lo sacudió un par de veces. Para su mala fortuna y ante el socarrón divertimento del resto de los espectadores, Sirius sólo gimió de manera sugerente y estrechó su talle ocasionando que se abochornara todavía más. Intentó despertarlo de nuevo, pero las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando Sirius se agitó frotando su cuerpo contra el de él y murmurando en voz perfectamente audible:

—Vamos… sabes que así te gusta…

La súbita explosión de carcajadas hizo que Sirius se sobresaltara y abriera los ojos de golpe. Espiando a través de los mechones de su pelo se dio cuenta de la situación.

—¿Cómo pasaron la noche, tortolitos? —gritó alguien.

Remus trató de desembarazarse de Sirius creyendo que era imposible sentirse aún más avergonzado; pero estaba en un gran error, pues en vez de permitirle pararse, el chico encima de él lo abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo:

—¿A dónde vas? Es obvio que todos descubrieron lo nuestro.

El brillo sagaz en los ojos de Sirius alertó a Moony quien le dirigió una mirada implorándole que no lo hiciera. Por supuesto que ese gesto tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Moony, por favor, amor, no tiene nada de malo que sepan que nos amamos —dijo con una expresión herida.

—Basta, Sirius —dijo empujándolo mientras esbozaba una impaciente sonrisa.

—¿Te doy vergüenza? Es eso, ¿verdad?

—Quítate —le ordenó.

—No me rechaces enfrente de los demás, mi amor —lloriqueó.

Remus siguió batallando para ponerse de pie y justo cuando creyó que lo lograría, Sirius se colgó de su cuello y lo arrastró de vuelta al sofá.

—Ven, sólo déjame darte un beso.

Los chiflidos y murmullos no se hicieron esperar al igual que los gritos de emoción por parte de las adolescentes.

—Déjate de cosas, Padfoot —murmuró irritado.

—¡Sí, Lupin! ¡Deja que Black te de un besito! —gritó Richard.

—¡De lengua!

—¡Sirius, ya! —exclamó desesperado. Sabía que poseía el descaro para hacerlo sin lugar a dudas, hecho que comprobó al verlo cerrar los ojos y acercarse con los labios fruncidos. El licántropo estaba considerando seriamente darle un puñetazo en las costillas, cuando alguien más lo detuvo por él.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente espectáculo —dijo James con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le cubría la boca a Sirius y lo jalaba hacia atrás.

Hubo un rumor general de desilusión y Remus no pudo sentirse más que aliviado.

—¡Qué aguafiestas!

—¿Celoso, Potter?

La multitud se empezó a dispersar hasta que los tres chicos quedaron sin espectadores y James soltó el rostro de Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa, Prongsy? ¿Quieres que te bese a ti también? —dijo con un puchero tratando de voltearse hacia su amigo; pero éste hizo una mueca de fastidio y lo empujó hacia el sofá.

—Sé que estás desesperado porque no obtuviste nada anoche, pero mira que querer besar a Moony… —negó con la cabeza.

—Hay que darle al público lo que quiere —dijo Sirius mientras se terminaba de desperezar.

—De veras que me preocupa esa necesidad de atención que tienes, Padfoot —dijo con un gesto de desaprobación. —Ahora, si ustedes dos ya terminaron con sus idioteces, quisiera que se apresuraran para que vayamos a desayunar.

James sonrió provocando la misma reacción en Remus; no obstante, Sirius, que conocía bastante bien a su mejor amigo, no pudo dejar de notar que había algo de forzado en su sonrisa y una ligera tensión en su voz. Quizá estaba impaciente por ir con Evans así que le restó importancia.

Después de cambiarse, los cuatro Marauders dirigieron sus pasos al gran comedor. Todavía reinaba un ambiente festivo y todos los estudiantes platicaban en medio de un emocionado bullicio. Sirius estaba somnoliento; pero al oler el delicioso aroma que manaba del abundante desayuno se despertó enseguida. Se sirvió huevo revuelto, salchichas, tomate frito y una copa rebosante de jugo de calabaza. Tomaba una pera madura de la fuente de frutas cuando escuchó una discusión cercana en la misma mesa.

—Te-te juro q-que no-no fue nada… —tartamudeó Frank.

—¿Entonces quieres explicarme por qué Peter, Richard y tú salieron corriendo a atenderla? —preguntó una enfadada Alice.

—Ya-ya te dije que-que fue po-por amabilidad —insistió nervioso. —¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—Anoche parecía lo contrario —replicó poniéndose de pie y alejándose ofendida.

—¡Alice!

James y Sirius rieron con complicidad al ver al pobre Frank correr detrás de su disgustada novia.

—Parece que causaste problemas a más de uno, Padfoot.

—No tengo la culpa de ser irresistible —dijo mordiendo su pera. —Hasta tú me querías meter mano.

—¿Podemos olvidar eso ya? —bufó.

Sirius sonrió. En verdad no tenía la culpa de que todos babearan por él, todos menos Snape, claro. Aún sentía el orgullo herido por el incidente. Se había confiado pensado que lo tenía a sus pies y al final la actitud del muchacho había sido tan sólo una artimaña para atraparlo.

Suspiró mientras picaba una salchicha con el tenedor y se la llevaba a la boca, estaba muy rica; en definitiva había que felicitar a los elfos por hacer que algo simple supiera tan bien; sin embargo, sintió que el gusto se le amargaba con una profunda náusea cuando sus ojos se toparon por casualidad con la encogida figura de Snape. El muchacho comía con parsimonia con la mirada perdida en algún punto, se veía bastante cansado pues estaba más pálido que de costumbre —si es que eso era posible— y tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras. Pero lo que causaba la náusea y una creciente ira en Sirius no era eso, sino que a su lado estaba sentado Lucius Malfoy. El chico de ojos azules hablaba y hablaba con tal despreocupación como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera sucedido y todo estuviera bien.

Sirius estaba estupefacto, ¿por qué diablos estaban juntos? ¿Acaso Malfoy no estaba enojado de que hubieran besado a su noviecito? Su furia aumentó cuando a Lucius se le ocurrió poner una mano en la espalda de su compañero para llamar su atención. Severus volteó la cabeza y miró atentamente a Malfoy quien siguió hablando y apretándole disimuladamente el hombro de forma sugestiva. Sirius trató de respirar con calma; pero le era imposible. Le resultaba inverosímil que Snape tuviera esa expresión tan anodina y permitiera que alguien que estuvo a punto de violarlo lo tocara de esa manera. De improviso, varios cubiertos saltaron doblados y la fuente de frutas se abolló con un desagradable chirrido atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y un par de compañeros.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién diablos hizo eso? —reclamó James viendo su tenedor retorcido.

Sirius parpadeó saliendo de su trance al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y carraspeó fingiendo también sorpresa.

—No sé —dijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba algo del jugo de unas manzanas que le había caído cuando éstas se habían comprimido bajo el metal.

—Qué idiota —dijo y agarró otro cubierto que se había salvado.

El muchacho estaba confundido, ¿cómo había podido perder el control así? Levantó sus ojos y de nuevo vio la exasperante escena. Era imposible verle el rostro a Severus dado que el cabello se lo tapaba. Malfoy, por otro lado, seguía con esa horrible sonrisa y se había acercado al oído del enclenque chico. En cierto momento, Snape alzó la mirada y se encontró con la del Gryffindor. El animago sintió la súbita necesidad de clavar un tenedor en esos odiados ojos negros que tanto lo alteraban cuando su dueño le dedicó una leve sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Ya viste eso? —murmuró con desprecio.

James se viró para descubrir a lo que su amigo se refería y torció la boca disgustado.

—Qué descaro de ese imbécil después de lo que le hizo a Moony —dijo Sirius.

Remus le dirigió una mirada aprensiva a la que Sirius no le dio importancia.

—Sólo míralos ahí exhibiéndose.

—Deberían guardarse sus manoseos amorosos para cuando estén en privado —dijo James mordiendo una tostada. —Qué asco.

Sirius sentía un deseo incontrolable de levantarse a partirle la cara a Lucius. Sin magia, sólo él y el muchacho de séptimo en una pelea que tenía por seguro ganaría. Molesto, sacó la varita.

—Hey… —le advirtió Remus.

Pero Sirius lo ignoró, necesitaba hacer algo ya.

—_Accio_ copa —pronunció.

La copa que sostenía un chico a la derecha de Malfoy vibró y salió disparada como una bala derramando su contenido en la túnica de Lucius y en la de Severus para luego continuar una trayectoria errática. Sirius quiso detenerla, pero tuvo ladear la cabeza para esquivarla cuando el cáliz no obedeció y terminó estrellándose en la pared detrás de él.

—Uy, casi —dijo con una expresión de inocencia que hizo reír a James.

Volteó y vio satisfecho a Malfoy y a Snape de pie con sendas manchas naranjas en la ropa siendo la burla del gran comedor. Bien, eso había sido infantil y estúpido, pero al menos había detenido el indebido contacto.

Severus buscó furioso a Sirius Black en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía que había sido él, no Potter sino Black. Y ahí estaba con una altiva mueca devolviéndole la intensa mirada. No le importó el resto de los Marauders o el salón entero riéndose de él. Ni siquiera consideró relevante al hecho de que James observara con gusto el desastre que era. Sólo deseaba fulminar esos insoportables ojos acerados.

—¡Muy bien, Sr. Black, esos serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! —interpuso enojada la profesora McGonagall quien se había acercado atraída por el escándalo.

Sirius se vio obligado a voltear a ver a la mujer. La contempló absorto mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre algo del buen comportamiento. La profesora, satisfecha por la aparente atención del muchacho, terminó con un "espero que no se repita" y se retiró con un revoloteo de su satinada túnica verde. Sirius regresó sus ojos hacia Severus, pero comprobó con disgusto que éste ya se estaba marchando junto con Malfoy y un grupo de Slytherins.

—¡Hmph! Míralos huir.

—¿Qué podías esperar de alguien tan cobarde? —dijo Sirius, aunque no estuvo seguro de a quién se refería con exactitud.

—Bueno, Snivellus siempre ha sido de lo peor, me pregunto qué le habrá visto Malfoy.

—No su agraciada personalidad y dudo mucho que le guste su horrible nariz o su asqueroso pelo que nunca se lava.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor ha de ser una buena follada —se mofó malicioso.

El efecto que produjeron las palabras de James fue increíblemente difícil de suprimir. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para que de sus labios naciera una sonrisa que celebrara el comentario de su amigo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de coraje. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en el estómago e hizo un mohín.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada… —jadeó. —Sólo me duele un poco el estómago, quizá me cayó mal el desayuno.

—Deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey.

—Claro que no —replicó molesto. —Estás exagerando.

—Después de todo lo que comiste anoche me sorprende que no hayas vomitado.

—Esos dos imbéciles casi lograron que lo hiciera. Si no hubieran estado con sus mariconadas, no me habrían arruinado la comida.

—Deja de hacer corajes, Padfoot, parece que te va a estallar el hígado —se mofó James al verlo hacer otra mueca.

—Ya está —dijo empujando el plato hacia un lado.

Sirius se frotó el estómago molesto. Lo que prometía ser una tranquila y apacible mañana de sábado, de súbito se había convertido en motivo de irritación y mal humor. Sabía que la imagen de Lucius demasiado cerca de Severus lo iba a acompañar aunque no quisiera. Dios, los Slytherins eran unos imbéciles, pero el mayor de los imbéciles era él mismo por dejar que cosas tan insignificantes como éstas lo enojaran. Claro que de un tiempo acá, todo lo que concernía a Snape había dejado de ser insignificante para cobrar una importancia obsesiva.

—Termina de comer —le ordenó el capitán del equipo.

—¿Para que luego lo vomite?

—Debes comer algo.

Tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa al ver aproximarse el mismo maldito discurso de siempre. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a James si comía bien o no? ¿De pronto se había acordado que tenía un mejor amigo? _Lo hace por tu bien… Sólo está preocupado…_ La vocecita habló en su cabeza, esa molesta consciencia que le había empezado a brotar a raíz de su desafortunado encuentro con Snape.

—_Preocupado…¡Ja!... Lo único que le importa es Evans… Arriesgo mi trasero por él y me da las gracias fastidiándome_ —pensó con rencor.

Exhaló impaciente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Por fortuna James se había enfrascado en una discusión sobre quidditch con Atticus Carmine mientras que Peter estaba muy ocupado devorando un cerro de panquecas de calabaza.

—No debiste hacerlo —habló Remus en voz baja. Había dejado de comer y ahora sólo picaba una fresa con el tenedor.

—¿Qué importa?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó exasperado reclinándose sobre la mesa. —¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó anoche?

—Mira, —dijo volteando con disimulo para asegurarse de que nadie les prestara atención— fue algo inofensivo. De todas maneras me va a estar jodiendo haga o no algo.

—De veras, parece que no lo conoces, Sirius, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados por esto.

—Entonces veremos quién puede más —dijo ufano.

Sirius escuchó que los dientes de su amigo rechinaban.

—No se trata de una competencia. Me pediste que no le dijera a James, ahora yo te pido que te calmes antes de que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas.

El animago alzó los hombros y Remus no pudo menos que pensar que su petición había caído en oídos sordos.

La espera hasta que James y Peter terminaron le pareció a Sirius una eternidad. Sólo quería volver a la torre a ver en el mapa en dónde se habían ido esos dos. Si Lucius se había quedado solo, le podría decir a James que lo emboscaran. Sabía que su compañero se estaba muriendo de ganas de hacerlo pagar, así que estaría más que dispuesto. No obstante, la salida se vio obstaculizada por la numerosa afluencia que tuvo la ocurrencia de salir al mismo tiempo que ellos. El embotellamiento avanzaba lento y de pronto el umbral del gran comedor y el pasillo no eran lo suficientemente amplios para albergar con comodidad a los estudiantes. Trató de mantener la calma. Remus seguía dirigiéndole miradas de advertencia, Peter le preguntaba sobre los requisitos del ensayo de Transfiguración y para empeorar las cosas, James se reía estrepitosamente a su lado con Atticus a quien se le había unido Magnus Gallen.

—McGonagall dijo que deberían ser tres pergaminos de veintiún centímetros y apenas llevo cinco, pero no recuerdo para cuándo tenían qué entregarse…

—Uhm… creo que… para el martes… —respondió distraído.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Nada más quedan tres días! —farfulló lleno de pánico. —¡Padfoot, tienes que ayudarme!

—Dile a Moony que te deje copiar su trabajo.

—¡No me deja! —exclamó frustrado. —Dice que la profesora se va a dar cuenta.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué estaba atascada la fila?

—¡Estás mal, James! ¿Seguro que fuiste cazador? —chilló Magnus.

—¿De qué hablas? Te digo que si practicas esa maniobra en el entrenamiento de hoy…

—… se romperá el cuello —sentenció Atticus.

—¡Sirius! —gimoteó Peter.

—¿Qué? —contestó más impaciente que antes.

Las estruendosas pláticas junto con la fuerte lluvia que arremetía contra las ventanas hacían un barullo insoportable. El lugar era un hervidero de gente y se sentía muy acalorado. Le parecía estar en un concierto de rock muggle donde la gente se movía dentro de una ola repercutida, alguien empujaba aquí y el movimiento terminaba hasta el otro lado. ¿Qué era lo que los tenía detenidos?

—¡Y cuando hiciste ese ridículo pase casi le rompes el brazo! —exclamó James con una carcajada.

—No sé cómo Madame Hooch dejó pasar eso —dijo Magnus.

—¡Sólo tengo la introducción! —lloriqueó Peter una vez más.

La cabeza le estaba empezando a doler. Alguien lo estaba presionando de manera insistente por la espalda. ¿Qué no entendían que él también quería salir de ahí? Un grupo de alumnos de las cuatro casas conversaba justo delante de ellos sin preocupación obstaculizándoles el camino. Por Merlín, ¿por qué precisamente se les había ocurrido detenerse en ese lugar?

—¡Oigan… disculpen! —gritó tratando de llamar la atención de cualquiera de los chicos del grupo. —¡Disculpen! —exclamó infructuosamente. Sólo una atractiva morena volteó a verlo y le sonrió traviesa. —¿Podrían hacerse a un lado? Hay gente que quiere pasar —le dijo sin devolver el coqueto gesto. En definitiva no estaba de humor. Un enorme adolescente con rasgos de gorila se percató del intercambio y volteó a ver molesto a Sirius y luego a la chica, entonces la tomó de un brazo obligándola a mirar hacia otro lado. —¿Podrían-? —su petición quedó en el aire cuando el muchacho le hizo un gesto de menosprecio y volvió a su plática sin moverse.

Ahí estaba. La chispa que necesitaba. Sonrió sintiendo que la impaciencia daba paso a un incipiente enfado que sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar. Echando los hombros para atrás, subió con lentitud el par de escalones que lo separaban del muchacho hasta que llegó frente a él.

—¡Oye, imbécil! ¡¿Podrías quitarte? ¡Estoy seguro que por más que hagas, ella no se va a acostar contigo! —exclamó atrayendo la atención general de los demás alumnos.

La chica soltó una risita ante el comentario y el adolescente enrojeció hasta las orejas. Más allá se escucharon murmullos de burla.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo con voz ronca a pesar de estar como un tomate. —¿Tú me vas a obligar?

—Claro que sí —replicó altanero.

—Me gustaría ver eso —interpuso con una amenazante mueca que acentuaba más su similitud con un primate.

Sirius apretó los puños. Se preparaba para asestar el primer golpe cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su hombro.

—Hey, hey, cálmate —dijo James viendo la descomunal musculatura del estudiante con el que se quería pelear su amigo. —Estoy seguro que se trata de un malentendido —se dirigió al oponente.

—¿Necesitas a tu novio que te defienda, princesita? —bufó provocando las risas de los demás.

Sirius se arrojó para adelante en un intento de liberarse e írsele encima al otro chico, pero James lo sujetó con más fuerza ayudado por Atticus y Magnus.

—Tranquilo, Sirius —susurró Magnus.

El animago desvió los ojos de su objetivo y fue entonces que distinguió más allá, al final de las escaleras de pie y con varita en mano, a Severus contemplándolo displicente. El Slytherin hizo un sutil movimiento negativo con la cabeza y luego le indicó al monigote con el que se estaba peleando. Sirius sintió un pulso de adrenalina al entender que ambos deseaban lo mismo. Una pelea. Excepto que estaba seguro que Snape no quería que respondiera a la agresión.

—_Bien, si eso quieres…_

Los tres Gryffindors aflojaron la presión cuando lo sintieron relajarse. Sin embargo, Sirius no había terminado:

—Oye, —se dirigió al primate— ¿me prestas a tu novia cuando termines de mostrarle tu salchichita? Así puede saber lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se preparó. En un segundo, un violento golpe se impactó en su boca lanzándolo un lado. Si no terminó con la cara en el suelo fue porque Magnus lo alcanzó a sostener. A sabiendas de que James se le iría encima al otro, estiró el brazo y a tientas logró pescarlo de la túnica. Parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de enfocar. Todo le daba vueltas. Diablos, ese había sido uno de los peores puñetazos que había recibido en su vida. Se sujetó la quijada adolorida. Casi dislocada, pensó.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —vociferó McGonagall abriéndose paso y llegando hasta ellos.

—¡Le pegó, profesora! —se adelantó James. —¡Queríamos pasar y-!

—¡Me insultó a mí y mi compañera!—intervino el alumno con cara de gorila. —¡Él! ¡Yo sólo me defendí!

La bruja siguió la señalización del índice acusador y sus oscuros ojos azules se toparon con Sirius Black que se apoyaba en sus piernas con una mano y con la otra tenía agarrado a James Potter. De su boca nacía un abundante hilo de sangre.

—¡Sr. Black! ¡Quisiera decir que estoy sorprendida! —le reclamó indignada. —¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por iniciar una pelea en el pasillo! ¡Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff por golpear a un estudiante!

Sirius escuchó la penalización, pero esta vez no pudo ni quiso mirar a la mujer.

—¡Muy bien, circulen ya! —instó a la multitud que empezó a obedecer de mala gana. —¡Muévanse! ¡Rápido!

McGonagall aplaudió repetidas veces y subió las escaleras dispersando a los estudiantes. Fue entonces que James le espetó furioso:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Querías suicidarte o qué?

—Qué buen madrazo te pusieron —rió Atticus alzando las cejas.

Sirius no respondió. En vez de eso, miró de reojo al Severus quien asintió aprobatoriamente para luego alejarse. El coraje lo inundó a pesar del mareo y el terrible dolor en la cara. Con mucho cuidado, se enderezó y, después de escupir un poco de sangre, le hizo una ligera seña a Remus para que lo siguiera.

—¿Qué tiene? ¿Le llegó el periodo? —se burló Magnus.

James se quedó callado y por primera vez, un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza y frustración lo invadió por carecer de la respuesta a una pregunta que antes hubiera contestado en un santiamén.

El resto del día, Sirius se la pasó espiando las marcas en el pergamino y escuchando las recriminaciones de Lupin. Para alivio del joven aristócrata, Snape se separó de Malfoy al poco rato y se encerró en su dormitorio. Supuso que, como siempre, estaría estudiando. Aunque sus amigos le hicieron compañía constante, no pudo apartar su mente de los últimos sucesos ni dejó de echarle furtivos vistazos al mapa comprobando que Snape estuviera solo.

Para el atardecer, ya la lluvia había amainado y ahora caía ligera y fina en invisibles agujas sobre el campo de quidditch. Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor entrenaban arduamente surcando como flechas escarlatas el oscuro cielo hinchado de nubes de plomo.

El quidditch para Sirius era de las pocas cosas que lograban relajarlo y hacerlo olvidarse de que el resto del mundo existía. La sensación del viento en su rostro y la emoción que le generaba eran incomparables. Volando a toda velocidad en su Starcomet de última generación, por fin conseguía los ansiados instantes de sosiego que tanta falta le hacían. La más rápida de las escobas, su tallado a mano del palo de caoba y su exquisito acabado de las ramas de abedul la hacía sumamente cara y difícil de adquirir por el arduo trabajo y el tiempo que llevaba fabricarlas. Él, por supuesto, no había tenido ningún problema en conseguir una y era de las pocas cosas por las que estaba agradecido con sus padres. Al menos su apellido servía para hacer algo bueno.

La bludger se abalanzó sobre él y la rechazó con un buen golpe enviándola hacia Deanna Gray quien hizo una ágil pirueta en el aire para esquivar a James en su eterna persecución de la snitch, y la regresó con inusitada fuerza. Sirius sonrió. Era una chica más bien esbelta, de ensortijado cabello pajizo y radiantes ojos oscuros; sin embargo, tenía mucha habilidad y puntería. Sirius esquivó la bludger que describió un arco en el aire y regresó como un boomerang hacia Deanna. La observó devolverla con un mandoble para después sacudir los brazos y hacer un mohín de dolor. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, le había dicho numerosas veces que ese movimiento sólo lograría lastimar los tendones de la muñeca en poco tiempo, pero la chica insistía en repetirlo. En las contadas sesiones que llevaban, se había dado cuenta de que era una muchacha avispada y energética; sin embargo era de carácter voluntarioso, lo que los hacía chocar por momentos.

Le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que bajara. Ella obedeció y en unos segundos aterrizaron junto a un inmenso adolescente de robusta complexión, larga nariz, pelo cobrizo y ojos azules pequeños y hundidos. Era el guardián, Zechariah Ross, quien estaba sentado en el pasto colocándose los vendajes en las manos.

—¿Estás bien, Gray? —le preguntó desmontando la escoba.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Creí haberte dicho que no giraras las muñecas de esa manera —la reprendió con aire de suficiencia.

—No, sólo me dijiste que no agarrara el bate así —contestó frotándose las manos.

—Te dije que si lo seguías haciendo te ibas a lastimar. No nos sirve un golpeador con los huesos rotos.

—Bien, entonces dime cómo hacerlo.

—Es simple —dijo tomando su bate y abanicando el aire con él. —Te lo advertí desde el primer día.

—El primer día fue hace dos meses, Black —entornó los ojos.

—Pues debiste haber prestado más atención —levantó las cejas y siguió abanicando.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó impaciente viendo el movimiento que no le aclaraba sus dudas.

—Lo que debes hacer.

—No entiendo. Estás haciendo lo mismo que yo, Black.

—Claro que no —exhaló irritado. —¿Me has visto quejarme de dolor cuando golpeo la bludger así?

La muchacha enterró los dedos en su pelo y se rascó la cabeza. No tenía sentido. Aun así, trató de imitar lo que veía.

—¡No, no! ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—¡Lo que me dijiste que hiciera! —se defendió.

—¡No es eso lo que estoy haciendo! ¿Acaso quieres quebrarte los brazos? —dijo molesto.

Sirius intentó una vez más demostrarle cómo mover las muñecas. La chica se mordió frustrada los labios. Era obvio que no veía la diferencia.

—Quizá si soltaras el bate… —sugirió.

El adolescente de ojos grises se detuvo y se volvió como si le hubieran dicho una ofensa gravísima. Zechariah Ross los miró ansioso.

—¡Sin bate! ¿Y cómo demonios vas a aprender sin bate, Gray?

—¡Pues así cómo he aprendido sola en todo este tiempo!

—¡No me extraña que te lesionaras en el último partido! —le gritó enojado.

—¡Si hubieras asistido a los entrenamientos y al partido que perdimos contra Slytherin, Black, quizá no me habría lesionado! —contraatacó en el mismo volumen.

Eso fue un golpe bajo. La adolescente lo miraba acusadora con sus brillantes ojos haciéndolo incomodarse. Sirius apretó los dientes. Zechariah se levantó del suelo.

—Eso no-

—¿Fue tu culpa, Black? —completó levantando los brazos.

Sintió que la última pizca de paciencia que podía albergar se esfumaba ante las palabras. Actos, consecuencias, resultados. Ahí estaban. Uno de tantos de pie frente a él en la forma de una golpeadora que no tenía idea de lo que hacía gracias a que él se le había pasado mucho tiempo ensimismado en sus problemas.

—¡James me dijo que te tuviera paciencia, pero es imposible! —espetó furiosa clavándole sus profunda mirada negra. —¡Gracias a ti perdimos y ni siquiera te quieres hacer responsable!

—Oye, Deanna… —quiso intervenir el guardián.

—¡Ahora estoy aquí! ¿No? ¡Si no tuvieras la cabeza tan dura como para tratar de aprender lo que trato de enseñarte…!

—¿Lo que tratas de enseñarme, Black? —dijo incrédula. —¿Qué? ¿Esto? —se mofó abanicando su bate de manera ridícula.

—Ahm… chicos… —trató Zechariah de nuevo. —No deberían pelearse…

Sirius le dirigió una rápida mirada al fornido muchacho. Para ser de ese tamaño era bastante tímido, y si quería detenerlos, iba a tener que esforzarse más, pues el coraje que Sirius había intentando desahogar sin éxito con la pelea de esta mañana, había aumentado con la discusión y amenazaba con explotar ahora mismo.

—¡Si quieres romperte los huesos, por mí está bien, Gray! ¡Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer!

—¡Oh, perdón, Black, disculpa que interrumpa tu ocupada vida!

En ese punto del altercado fue que James descendió a un lado de ellos atraído por los gritos y alertado por los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó a su amigo.

—¡Si dejaras de lado tu necedad por un segundo, podrías entender lo que digo!

—¡Hey! ¡Cálmense! —interpuso James al ver que nadie le hacía caso. Jaló a Sirius de su túnica escarlata tratando de llamar su atención. —¡Deberías estarla entrenando, no peleando con ella!

—¡Asegúrate de que Pomfrey te esté esperando al final del próximo partido para sanar todas tus fracturas! —vociferó sin escucharlo.

—¡Asegúrate de no estar borracho la próxima vez que vengas a la práctica, Black! —gritó.

—¡Eso sólo pasó dos veces! —dijo defensivamente.

—¡Cállense ya! —trató el capitán inútilmente de terminar la disputa.

Sirius estaba fuera de sí. Lo único que veía y oía eran los acalorados reclamos de la chica. ¿Quién diablos se creía para hablarle de esa manera? Ella no sabía por lo que estaba atravesando. No dejaba de parlotear y gritar. Sus ojos lo perforaban con una dolorosa intensidad y ella no cesaba de repetir su apellido…

—¡Al menos no dejo de lado a mi equipo, Black!

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME BLACK!

Fue tan vehemente y al mismo tiempo tan áspero que provocó que todos se callaran al instante. Incluso Deanna pareció momentáneamente paralizada, pero enseguida recuperó su aplomo y le dijo:

—Tienes razón, Black, quizá debería llamarte imbécil.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué nunca dejaba de quejarse? ¡Con esos ojos negros y esa odiosa terquedad se parecía tanto a…!

—Estúpido, estúpido murciélago —susurró furioso entre dientes sin que nadie lo escuchara. ¿Qué no podía tener un minuto de paz sin que algo o alguien le recordara al Slytherin?

James tiró de nuevo de su túnica, esta vez con fuerza y lo arrastró aparte.

—Sirius, —empezó con un tono autoritario y seco— te sugiero que le bajes a tus humos y te tranquilices. Por hoy ya terminaste con Deanna, así que vete a dar una vuelta.

El capitán del equipo de Gryffindor tenía un semblante serio. No era una petición, era una orden y las órdenes de James en el campo de juego nunca se discutían. Sirius quiso replicar, pero terminó aventando su bate al suelo con violencia y se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Vacaciones. Por alguna razón eso suena tan irreal...<br>**

**Elecktra: A mí me atrae mucho la pareja Remus/Lucius, qué puedo decir? Me gustan los imposibles XD Y respecto a otras parejas… bueno, te puedo decir que a Lily no nada más le gusta James :)**

**Narun: Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos! Y sí, Sirius siempre ha seguido esa vieja filosofía que dice que es mejor pedir perdón que permiso. En cuanto a Remus, bueno, para variar no quise que se aprovecharan de él… mucho XD**


	21. Sólo duele cuando me río

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo duele cuando me río<strong>

El viento helado le hirió las mejillas conforme se alejaba a grandes zancadas del estadio. No miró hacia atrás ni se tomó la molestia de ir a los vestidores a cambiarse. Sólo le importaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí. Se sentía fatal: nervioso, confundido, enojado, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento si alguien más le mencionaba siquiera por equivocación algo que tuviera que ver con Snape. La discusión con Deanna sólo lo había empeorado, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan empecinada?, ¿por qué no podía aceptar lo que él dijera sin chistar?

Después de caminar un buen tramo fue que se detuvo. El estadio se había empequeñecido y sus jugadores volvían a volar dentro del área. Contempló con envidia el espectáculo. Él debía estar ahí, el quidditch era lo único que lograba apaciguarlo. En vez de eso, estaba en medio del bosque rumiando la decisión de James.

Caminó aprisa entre los matorrales adentrándose cada vez más y más hasta que se halló dentro de un pacífico y hermoso claro lleno de flores, raíces y hongos. La brisa y el paisaje parecieron templarle los ánimos, porque detuvo su loco andar y, después de dar una patada de frustración en el suelo, se desplomó sentado junto a un viejo tronco caído. A esas alturas agradecía estar en medio de la inmensa soledad.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza hasta que la vista se le puso borrosa. Fue entonces que escuchó a su izquierda el ruido de ramas secas que se rompían. Molesto, se volvió para descubrir el origen esperando la presencia algún animal, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una difuminada y oscura silueta espigada que se acercaba con pasos cautelosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una arisca voz.

No necesitó ver bien para identificar al dueño. Severus Snape. Ningún otro. ¿Era posible tanta maldita suerte? ¿Es que hoy estaba condenado o qué? Con un impaciente suspiro, se levantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, esta vez más hosco que la primera.

—No fue a propósito, Snivellus, tu cara de idiota es lo último que quiero ver.

Parpadeó tratando de aclarar su visión. La figura de Severus apareció por fin nítida ante él. Llevaba aún el uniforme de la escuela, excepto la túnica, y la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y las manos sucias. El nudo de la corbata, generalmente ajustado con pulcritud, ahora estaba flojo y colgaba de lado dejando ver una buena parte de la lechosa piel del pecho que asomaba por debajo de la camisa desabotonada. Incluso su pelo estaba revuelto. De nueva cuenta lucía como un animal salvaje y Sirius tuvo que apartar incómodo los ojos al sentir una repentina, extraña pero sobre todo molesta agitación en la boca del estómago que de inmediato achacó al mal desayuno.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando?

—¿Cómo sabes tú qué debería estar haciendo?

La curiosidad dio paso al desencanto cuando Severus hizo un mohín de irritación y dirigió su mirada a lo cielos haciendo que Sirius volteara también. Aún desde ahí se podía ver al resto de su equipo jugando.

—Hubo un pequeño malentendido —declaró con rencor.

—¿Y te echaron de la práctica?

—No me… —empezó a decir sintiéndose ofendido— echaron.

—Hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre —dijo simplemente.

—¿Y tú qué es lo que haces aquí, Snivellus? ¿Por qué parece que estabas manoseándote con alguien? —increpó alzando la nariz.

—Que te importa.

Sirius bufó. Odiaba que Snape se pusiera en ese plan. Entonces notó que el chico asía con más fuerza la varita que descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Podrías guardar eso? Es obvio que no traigo la mía.

—Eso sería irrelevante si la situación fuera a la inversa.

Cualquiera que supiera de la enmistad entre los dos le habría dado la razón a Snape y el propio Gryffindor se lo hubiera confirmado. Excepto que en esta ocasión, de haber tenido la ventaja, Sirius no hubiera sentido tal necesidad de echarle un maleficio.

El animago dio un paso lateral hacia la derecha con descuido y sus botas chocaron con algo que produjo un leve tintineo.

—¡Cuidado, imbécil!

Severus se apresuró a correr hacia el muchacho a la vez que éste miraba hacia sus pies y advertía que se había parado en la túnica negra de su compañero. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta cuando se había sentado? Sirius vio que el Slytherin se ponía en cuclillas y desdoblaba con mucho cuidado la prenda. Sobre el brillante forro esmeralda aparecieron varios viales de grueso cristal con diferentes contenidos de colores brillantes y opacos, unos hongos dispuestos en orden, un par de flores blancas y un saquito de cuero que espió con interés.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

Sin hacer caso de su pregunta, Severus se dedicó a revisar que sus preciosos artículos estuvieran intactos. Por fortuna, nada se había roto o había sido magullado.

—Puedo decir que estás haciendo pociones ilegales, Snape —aventuró tratando de obtener una respuesta.

—Y yo puedo decir que eres un travestido enamorado de Potter —contratacó en un segundo.

Sirius le dedicó una desagradable sonrisa y luego apretó los labios, pero soltó un quejido cuando la herida por el golpe le mandó un latigazo de dolor. Quizá debía haber ido con Madame Pomfrey, pensó tocándose la boca.

—¿Te duele, Black? — dijo con escarnio. Se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba arreglándose las mangas.

—Sólo cuando me río —gimió.

—Creí que eras más resistente. El Hufflepuff casi te rompe la cara —dijo con media sonrisa. —Buen espectáculo, por cierto.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Digamos que quedé satisfecho. Aunque hubiera preferido que te matara a golpes, parece que ya estás aprendiendo cuál es tu lugar en todo esto.

El aristócrata torció la boca con disgusto. Por Merlín, cómo lo odiaba.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —increpó cuando un súbito olor nauseabundo le golpeó las fosas nasales. —¿En dónde diablos te metiste? —miró con asco a su compañero cuando se dio cuenta que el hedor provenía de él. —¿En una pila de mierda?

—Es bácaris, ignorante de porquería, así huele. Se usa de tópico para las úlceras y tien-

—Aburridoooooo.

Severus exhaló molesto. En serio que no entendía cómo es que ese bastardo malnacido podía obtener buenas calificaciones en Herbología y Pociones.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —dijo con una dura expresión. —Necesito un poco más —alzó la varita. —Camina.

Sirius se quedó estático por un momento viendo la varita negra a un palmo de su cara.

—¿Tu inútil cerebro no captó la orden, Black? Ca-mi-na —repitió como si le hablara a un niño.

Entornando los ojos, Sirius se tragó su orgullo y se giró sobre sus talones para avanzar por el terreno lodoso. Se internaron unos metros en la espesura justo detrás de unos arbustos de flores azules hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña huerta llena de plantas de hojas moradas.

—Córtalas —espetó. —Con mucho cuidado. Son frágiles y no quiero que tus torpes manos de simio las estropeen.

—¿Con qué las corto? —inquirió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás sordo? Te acabo de decir que con las manos.

—¿Qué? ¡No voy a agarrar esa basura! ¡Huelen a vómito!

—Entonces harán juego con tu personalidad, Black.

Sirius se viró para protestar, pero Severus empuñó con más fuerza la varita y la agitó con fastidio frente a él.

—No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo. Arrodíllate y ponte a trabajar.

Una vez más, el Gryffindor ahogó sus protestas y se dispuso a hacer lo que el otro le mandaba. Sin importarle las manchas de fango en sus pantalones, comenzó a arrancar de tajo las plantas, lo que fue una muy mala idea, pues una espesa y abundante savia blanquecina se derramó entre sus dedos. La sustancia viscosa y de fétido aroma le provocó una arcada que apenas y logró contener. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, tuvo que poner atención a lo que hacía sin dejar de notar que Snape no le había dicho nada, probablemente porque había querido que se manchara con la repugnante resina. Era lo que le faltaba, convertirse en el jodido horticultor del murciélago grasiento. Pasados unos minutos que se le hicieron infernales y en los que imaginó todo tipo de muertes violentas del Slytherin, reunió un montoncito de matas.

—Ahí está tu mierda. ¿Ya me puedo ir? —rezongó pasándose el brazo para secarse el sudor de la frente.

—Por supuesto que no —resopló. —No, ¿quién dijo que podías pararte? —lo reprendió al ver su intento por ponerse de pie.

Sirius se quedó con una rodilla doblada y la bota del otro pie clavada firmemente en la tierra. Tuvo todas las intenciones de arrojarse de golpe sobre su enemigo, pero Severus se mantenía alejado a una distancia estratégica. El pálido muchacho en definitiva lo conocía muy bien —odiaba cuando Remus tenía la razón— y se había anticipado a sus propósitos.

—Todavía necesito un par de cosas más.

Snape se frotó la barbilla como si estuviera meditando y alzó la vista. De repente soltó:

—Quiero esos botones que están en la copa de ese árbol.

El animago volteó la cabeza y vio un inmenso, grueso y altísimo árbol poblado de capullos y flores de un encendido color naranja.

—¡Lo acabas de inventar!

—Sí, pero estoy seguro que podré darle algún uso a lo que me traigas —dijo con descaro.

Sirius le mostró el dedo medio y Severus se cruzó de brazos sin parecer afectado.

—Encantador. Ahora, aunque disfruto mucho verte de rodillas, quiero que te arrastres hasta allá y trepes.

—Sí, estoy seguro que hasta te masturbas pensando en mí en esta posición —replicó mordaz.

—Muévete —ordenó con un tono desapasionado.

Severus lo siguió de lejos mientras el otro recorría la poca distancia que lo separaba del árbol. Sabía que debía doler porque el suelo estaba lleno de piedrecillas, ramas secas y raíces nudosas que sobresalían. Sonrió. Tal vez debió haber añadido unas brasas para hacerlo más interesante.

—¿Me puedo levantar? —solicitó una vez que hubo llegado al lugar en medio de sileciosos "auch".

—_Amo_.

Sirius no dio crédito a sus oídos. Le dirigió una mirada estúpida al Slytherin.

—¿Me puedo levantar, _amo_? —Snape recalcó venenoso.

Por el maldito Merlín que lo iba a matar. Nada más lograra salir de este lío se juró a sí mismo que le iba a hacer tragar esas malditas plantas malolientes y luego le lanzaría un maleficio para despellejarlo vivo.

—¿Me puedo levantar… —obligó a sus cuerdas vocales a formar la palabra mientras se recordaba por qué hacía todo esto— _amo_ —la voz le salió estrangulada.

—Sí, _esclavo_.

Rechinó los dientes. No podía esperar a llegar a la torre para golpear a algún infeliz que tuviera el desatino de mencionarle algo de su aspecto y luego vaciar una botella entera de whisky para tratar de olvidarse del espisodio. Con mucho esfuerzo, se incorporó y se puso a evaluar el mejor camino para llegar a la copa.

—Me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo, Black. Sube ya o te subo con un _levicorpus_.

Sirius apretó los puños y se quitó de mala gana la túnica para quedarse nada más con el ajustado uniforme de quidditch.

—¿Quieres tus malditos capullos o no? Si no piso bien corro el peligro de romperme el cuello.

—Si te caes, asegúrate de morir, me hace mucha ilusión ver tu cadáver.

Dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, el muchacho lleno de barro saltó para agarrarse de una rama y empezó a trepar con asombrosa agilidad. Bien, al menos parecía que eso sería una tarea sencilla.

Severus no bajó la varita hasta que la figura de Sirius se alejó unos seguros cinco metros por encima de su cabeza. El ascenso continuó hasta que el muchacho ya no pudo avanzar gracias a la densidad del follaje y las estrechas ramas. Con tosquedad, empezó a tomar los botones.

—¡No los maltrates! —le llegó la enfadada voz.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! —refunfuñó.

—¡Desde aquí puedo verte!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Puedes ver esto? —gritó y le hizo una señal obscena con los brazos.

Apenas y si tuvo tiempo de esquivar un maleficio que le pasó rozando la cara.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso, Snivellus? ¡Casi me matas!

—¡Esa es la intención, Black! —rió con malevolencia. —¡Si caes y te rompes la nuca nadie podrá culparme!

El Slytherin se recargó en el tronco del árbol imaginando lo maravilloso que sería asistir al entierro de Sirius y ver las caras de desconsuelo de sus amigos idiotas.

—¿Cuánta de esta pendejada necesitas?

—¡Tanto como puedas cargar!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas hacer un ramillete y regalárselo a tu novio Malfoy? —interrogó no sin cierta mala voluntad. —¿No está molesto por lo que pasó entre nosotros, o sí?

—¡No pasó nada "entre nosotros", Black! —dijo revolviéndose ante el aterrador recuerdo.

—¡Vamos, Snivellus, tienes que admitir que fue un beso fabuloso!

Todo lo contrario. Para Severus, el beso no había sido más que otra forma de burlarse de él. El impacto había sido tanto que su cuerpo se había rehusado a moverse dejándolo clavado y vulnerable. Y mientras que Rosier y Selwyn se habían quedado en su mismo estado, Lucius había armado un maldito escándalo. Gritó y pataleó como un mocoso exigiéndole que le contara a detalle cómo es que ese beso había sucedido.

Claro que no le había revelado que se trataba de Sirius, eso sólo habría empeorado las cosas. Inventó que era una niña estúpida que había hecho una apuesta y luego se había enclaustrado en su dormitorio. No pudo dormir. ¿Cómo diablos podría hacerlo después de eso? El beso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente causándole una gran ansiedad, repulsión y horror. No cabía duda de que Black tenía mucha inventiva para torturarlo.

—Y si quieres otro no tienes más que pedirlo —susurró una voz junto a su oído.

El cálido y súbito aliento lo hicieron reaccionar en un instante y se viró para hallarse con Sirius sentado en una rama. Molesto, levantó la varita. Por estar pensando en estupideces no se había percatado en qué momento había bajado.

—¿Qué me dices, Snivellus? ¿Quieres otro? —lo provocó con una seductora sonrisa sin saber a ciencia cierta porque le decía todo aquello. Le gustaba joderlo sí, pero nunca lo había hecho de esta manera. Sólo sabía que encontraba estimulantes las reacciones del otro ante tal propuesta.

Severus lo miró con aire ceñudo. ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de ser tan imbécil? ¿Tan malditamente arrogante para creer que debía tener a todos a sus pies? Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con esa actitud de príncipe malcriado, con ese rostro tan perfecto lleno de nauseabunda superioridad.

Sirius esperó. No supo qué era lo que estaba esperando. ¿Acaso que Snape le dijera que sí? El poco desayuno hacía horas digerido volvió a saltar. Para su mala suerte lo único que salió de aquellos finos labios que sin querer había estado contemplando fue un _petrificus totalus_. Su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el lodo no sin antes chocar dolorosamente con varias ramas en su camino y aterrizó boca abajo. Severus se adelantó y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas para girarlo arrancándole un afónico quejido.

—Disfruta el crepúsculo, Black —murmuró con un duro gesto de desprecio.

El Slytherin se dio la media vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, lo abandonó en medio de los capullos naranjas desparramados sin tomar ni uno solo.

Rígido y entumido por el barro frío, Sirius soportó la larga espera aferrado a la esperanza de que no pasaría mucho tiempo ahí, de que en cuanto terminara el entrenamiento, James iría en su búsqueda para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido con él.

Pero James nunca llegó.

Subir la torre de Gryffindor nunca fue tan difícil. Los músculos le ardían y era una labor heroica ascender por las escalinatas debido al engarrotamiento. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, adolorido, lleno de lodo y tenía un olor pestilente que había hecho vomitar a más de uno en su camino a su casa. Snape lo había dejado ahí sin tentarse el corazón y recordó que en el pasado él había hecho lo mismo. Un par de encuentros nocturnos habían terminado en la petrificación del pálido chico en pleno pasillo para que Filch lo encontrara. James y él habían reído hasta llorar al verlo limpiar los baños de las niñas.

Y como era de esperarse, en ese momento sentía una impetuosa furia. Sin embargo, no estaba dirigida a Snape. Era predecible que le hubiera devuelto el favor, de cierta manera, ¿lo entendía? No podía esperar menos de él. Como fuera, esa furia más bien la sentía contra su amigo del alma, contra su _hermano_ que no se había interesado en ver dónde carajos se había metido en esas tres horas cuando antes no se separaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

La Dama Gorda se tapó la nariz a la vez que lo dejaba pasar. Ignoró las miradas de asco y sorpresa de sus compañeros en la sala común y trepó las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo intentando relajarse, algo en lo que nunca había sido bueno, así que, haciendo gala de su famoso temperamento, la abrió de una patada. Su silueta se recortó contra el marco y echó un rápido vistazo buscando a James.

Sus tres compañeros se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza.

—¿Qué te pasó? —dijo su amigo levantándose de su cama donde segundos antes se había estado riendo de algún chiste de Peter.

—¿Dónde… putas … has estado? —siseó con voz grave.

—Después del entramiento me encontré con Lily y sugirió que fuéramos a estudiar a la biblioteca —dijo con una expresión de retrasado mental. —Te esperamos para la cena y- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Eso que huele así eres tú?

Sirius no había escuchado nada más después de "me encontré con Lily". Eso aclaraba todo. Quería decir que el cerebro de James había olvidado por completo su existencia. Quería decir que lo había reemplazado.

—¿En dónde estabas? —intervino Remus.

El licántropo dejó de lado su libro y trató de acercarse, sin embargo el potente olor le provocó una fuerte sensación de náusea deteniendo su andar. Imaginó que si terminaba de aproximarse, era seguro que devolviera el pan con mermelada y mantequilla que había comido. Vio interrogante al animago, pero sólo recibió una dura mirada de reproche.

—En el bosque.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —lo interrogó James cubriéndose la boca y la nariz.

—Fui a dar una vuelta como amablemente lo pidió el capitán de mi equipo.

Su tono fue glacial. Se adentró en la habitación y empezó a desabrocharse los guantes bruscamente.

—Pero no te dije que te fueras para siempre —se defendió James. —¿Por qué no volviste?

—Me perdí.

—¿Te perdiste? ¿Cómo puede ser siquiera posible-?

—¡No sé! ¡Sólo me perdí, James! —gritó exasperado y aventó sus guantes a los pies del muchacho de lentes causándole un sobresalto.

James se sintió confundido. Debía haber ido a buscarlo, lo sabía; pero al estar con Lily había desechado la preocupación por su amigo. Después de todo, Sirius siempre se entretenía con alguna chica. No entendía por qué ahora era diferente. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, sin embargo, Sirius lo interrumpió:

—Olvídalo, Prongs —dijo pasándose las manos por la cara. —Me voy a ir a bañar. Ya se me hizo tarde para cumplir la detención.

Cansado, Sirius se metió al sanitario azotando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras James se sentó de vuelta en su cama con un aire de impaciencia, Remus se quedó pensando en que aquel extravío posiblemente tenía qué ver con Severus y su trato. Sintió pena por James. Tendría que hablar con el animago para pedirle de nueva cuenta que se calmara, aunque sabía que sería inútil.

Esa noche Sirius se rehusó a hablar con alguien. Simplemente se echó en su cama y corrió los doseles dando a entender que no quería ser molestado. Los demás lo achacaron al incidente a la hora del entrenamiento y lo dejaron en paz. James consideró que lo mejor era esperar hasta que se le pasara el coraje, así que tampoco lo interrumpió.

Las cosas empeoraron al día siguiente cuando, pretextando dolor de estómago, se quedó en la torre y no bajó a desayunar sólo para espiar en el mapa en dónde estaría Severus. El malestar se convirtió en una justificación verdadera al ver los banderines de Snape y Malfoy juntos en la sala común. Los siguió con ojos ansiosos alrededor de hora y media sin que los puntos se movieran, ¿de qué diablos podrían estar hablando? Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza escabullirse dentro de los calabozos a averiguar lo que se traían entre manos, es decir, ¿qué tal que estaban urdiendo algo contra ellos?

—Entonces me pareció mejor desnudarme y bailar cubierto de cátsup.

—Sí, que bien —respondió con descuido.

—¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!

Sirius levantó la vista del mapa para ver a un irritado Remus que había entrado hacía unos minutos al dormitorio y se había puesto a conversar de algo a lo que francamente no había hecho caso.

—¿Qué?

—En serio, deja de ver el mapa, no has quitado los ojos de ahí desde que llegué.

—Lo acabo de agarrar —se excusó con una mentira.

—De todas formas, ¿qué tanto es lo que ves? —lo cuestionó acercándose.

El adolescente de pelo negro tuvo el impulso de esconder el pergamino, pero supuso que sólo se vería sospechoso, así que permitió que su amigo se sentara a un lado de él en la cama.

—¿Otra vez ellos? —dijo con un suspiro.

—Quiero ver si el imbécil de Malfoy se queda un momento solo para emboscarlo.

—Es domingo, Sirius, ¿por qué no descansas? Estoy seguro que también ellos dos están buscando lo mismo.

—Aún mejor, no se lo esperaría. Te la debe, Moony.

—Mira, si tanto quieres fastidiar a Malfoy está bien, pero antes tienes que ver la manera de librarte de lo de Severus. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué de verdad me quedé a congelarme el trasero en el bosque por puro gusto?

—Me lo imaginé —dijo rascándose la nuca. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Nos topamos después del entrenamiento. Me obligó a punta de varita a recoger alguna basura maloliente llamada bácaris, luego me hizo arrastrarme en el lodo y por último treparme a un árbol a bajarle unos botones.

—Oh, bueno, eso… —vaciló.

—Y no fue todo —rezongó alzando por primera vez los ojos del mapa. —La cereza del pastel fue su _petrificus totalus_ y una gentil patada para luego largarse.

Remus no supo qué decir. ¿Todo va a estar bien, Sirius? ¿Lograremos salir de ésta? A juicio del lobo, las cosas sólo parecían estar tomando un rumbo cada vez más errático.

—Entiendo que estés enojado con él y-

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No estoy enojado con Severus —musitó apesadumbrado.

Esta vez, el cerebro de Remus se desconectó. Tanto por la sorpresiva declaración como por el hecho de que le hubiera llamado "Severus", no Snivellus, no grasiento murciélago ni demás términos ofensivos, sino por su nombre. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba así? Sintió la repentina necesidad de poner la cabeza entre las rodillas para no desmayarse. Oh, esto era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

—Es un hijo de puta, pero ¿y qué? Yo también lo he sido.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Sirius Black estaba reconociendo lo maldito que había sido con el pobre chico?

—Estoy molesto con el imbécil de James —prosiguió adquiriendo un tono áspero. —Olvida tú que Snape me haya dejado a mi suerte en el bosque, el punto es que James ni siquiera se preocupó por saber dónde estaba.

Hasta ese momento fue que Remus se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. La bocanada de aire entró ruidosa a sus pulmones haciendo que por fin su cerebro se oxigenara y le permitiera decir algo.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero, ¿tú te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Sé que te sientes abandonado por James, pero no lo puedes culpar por lo que te está pasando. En primer lugar no has querido decirle lo del chantaje, así que obviamente está más interesado en Evans que en otra cosa. Y ahora más que nunca ya que logró que aceptara salir con él… gracias a ti.

La sentencia cayó pesada como guillotina. Sólo que en vez de rebanarle el cuello, Sirius sintió que se le clavaba en el pecho. Enterró las manos en su larga cabellera negra y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esto era lo que quería, ¿no? Juntar a James y a Evans.

—En serio pienso que lo mejor sería decirle para idear un plan que-

—No —se rehusó enérgicamente.

—¿Por qué no?

La pregunta se quedó unos segundos flotando en el aire mientras Sirius trataba de formar una respuesta que fuera medianamente coherente y lógica.

—Porque no quiero preocuparlo.

El licántropo sintió una leve punzada de dolor en la sien. Su amigo estaba enloqueciendo. Así de simple. Se preguntó qué tan factible sería sacarle la verdad a golpes, pero en ese terreno no era tan hábil como el animago, así que tan sólo se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar, le dijo:

—Deberías dejar de ver el mapa, parece que estuvieras obsesionado.

Sirius no le hizo caso y regresó su vista al documento. Los banderines se habían ahora trasladado al dormitorio de Malfoy y Sirius sintió que su estómago ardía con más intensidad.

* * *

><p>Ya había transcurrido cerca de media hora y el profesor Aristarchus Cercetus seguía sin haber llegado a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En el salón reinaba el desorden y los gritos. Alumnos de las cuatro casas se hallaban sumergidos en pláticas, peleas y bromas incluyendo por supuesto a los Marauders, quienes, desde sus tronos en la parte de atrás del salón, supervisaban el escándalo de sus compañeros. Remus revisaba sus deberes de Pociones con mucho cuidado, nunca había sido muy hábil en la materia, pero daba lo mejor de sí en las clases.<p>

Echó una rápida ojeada a su alrededor impaciente por el excesivo ruido. Peter estaba a unos cuantos pupitres de distancia platicando con Edgar Bones mientras que James y Sirius conversaban insistiendo en las múltiples torturas que podrían infligirle a Lucius Malfoy. Aliviado, aunque no sorprendido, Remus los había visto reconciliarse unas horas antes. James le había pedido que le pasara la bandeja de los bollos y Sirius se la había arrojado a la cabeza en medio de grandes carcajadas. Esos dos nunca podían estar molestos entre sí más de lo necesario.

—Siempre he querido probar el maleficio _locomotor mortuus_ —dijo James.

—¿Levantar a los muertos? Eso suena interesante —lo apoyó Sirius con una sonrisa maligna.

—Podríamos intentarlo con el profesor Binns.

—Lástima que tenemos prohibido usar las maldiciones imperdonables —dijo desilusionado. —Con gusto le lanzaría el _cruciatus_.

Remus tosió inquieto en su lugar. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó examinando si había escrito en el correcto orden los ingredientes a mezclar para una poción confundidora

—¿Me vas a decir que no se lo merece? —lo retó, pero el flacucho muchacho no dijo nada ni levantó la vista.

Sirius rió y miró más adelante hacia el lugar de Severus. Desde hacía rato lo vigilaba mientras escribía algo en su pupitre con la nariz casi pegada al pergamino como era su costumbre, probablemente estaría adelantando los deberes. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que parecía estar en la biblioteca más que en un aula llena de gritos. Al principio lo había contemplado insistentemente tratando de hacer que volteara, pero el Slyhterin, o no quería seguirle el juego o no se había percatado porque ni una vez había girado para encontrarse con sus ojos. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de ir allá, lo mejor era contenerse y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz en lo que resolvía el problema. Así que, para evitar la tentación, giró su silla y se puso a platicar de cualquier cosa con Remus.

Ignorante James de los esfuerzos de su amigo, fijó la vista precisamente en el objetivo que Sirius quería evitar. Pensando que molestar a la rata voladora pondría de mejor humor al muchacho, arrugó un pedazo de pergamino y lo aventó a la grasienta cabeza.

Snape se volvió con una expresión molesta buscando a su agresor y lo encontró haciéndole muecas desagradables. Puso los ojos en blanco. Potter era tan pueril que daba asco. Decidió ignorarlo y continuó con su tarea; pero a los pocos segundos, otra bola de papel lo volvió a golpear. Esta vez sólo se encogió y trató de seguir escribiendo, hasta que otro proyectil le pegó y luego otro y otro y otro… Respiró impaciente frotando la punta de su pluma de águila entre sus dedos a la vez que pensaba si valía la pena enfrascarse en una pelea cuando seguramente el profesor Cercetus no tardaría en llegar.

Volteó de nuevo con disimulo y pudo ver a Black de espaldas hablando con el aburrido de Lupin. Arrugó la frente. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿De colmarle la paciencia? ¿Por qué Black no controlaba a su amigo? Estaba contento con torturar a Sirius, pero el Marauder estaba gravemente dañado del cerebro si pensaba que tampoco le iba a tocar. Era como si no le importara en absoluto que decidiera abrir la boca… A menos que no lo supiera… Severus se quedó inmóvil. No era posible, Potter y Black eran prácticamente siameses. Se sorprendería si no fueran al baño juntos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar el inusual comportamiento de Sirius en días pasados. Algo estaba mal con él y lo sabía. Se regodeó pensando que las cosas serían aún mejores si James no estaba enterado de su encuentro nocturno ni nada de lo que había sucedido posteriormente. Tal vez lo mejor sería averiguarlo.

—Oye, Prongs… —llamó Remus al percatarse a tiempo de lo que estaba pasando al ver al Slytherin levantarse de su silla. —¿Podrías venir un momento conmigo? Hay algo que quisiera comentarte.

—¿Ahora? —arrugó otro pedazo de papel. —Estoy ocupado con algo importante.

—Sí, esto es más importante. Es sobre Lily —aventuró esperanzado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? —brincó olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—Moony, ¿de qué-? —intentó protestar Sirius, pero se guardó sus palabras al ver el discreto gesto del lobo indicándole que alguien se aproximaba por detrás de él.

Remus se apresuró a tirar del animago para sacarlo del aula justo en el momento en que Severus llegaba al escritorio de Sirius.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Snivellus? —rumió el muchacho de ojos grises.

—¿Cómo te la pasaste anoche?

Contrario a lo que Sirius esperaba, el rostro del chico frente a él no mostraba ningún signo de burla, sino que estaba mortalmente serio. Era esa expresión que ponía cuando les recitaba a los profesores alguna disertación brillante sobre lo que fuera que le preguntaran. Era esa expresión de insoportable sabelotodo.

—Muy bien, gracias. Fue una velada en verdad encantadora —contestó incorporándose. —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Black? ¿Tengo que recordarte a cada instante que tú y yo tenemos un trato?

—Sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo —aclaró poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

—Me parece muy conveniente que Potter se alejara para dejarnos solos, ¿no crees?

Un tenso silencio cayó entre los dos muchachos, como si un pesado velo se hubiera instalado alrededor de ellos aislándolos del escándalo.

—¿Y?

Sirius trató de que su voz sonara indiferente. El Slytherin giró la cabeza un poco y miró a través de la ventana cavilando su respuesta. Cuando por fin volteó a ver de nuevo a su enemigo, tenía dibujado en el rostro una leve sonrisa altiva.

—Potter no sabe —sentenció. —No sabe que te descubrí ni lo que está pasando. Apuesto a que tampoco sabe que me bes-

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —lo interrumpió contundente. —No te des tanta importancia, Snivellus. La única razón por la que James salió fue para no romperte la cara enfrente de todos.

Severus evaluó su lenguaje corporal. La posición de Sirius se le antojaba incómoda, pues estaba casi trepado en el escritorio apoyándose en los dedos dolorosamente separados y la espalda absurdamente arqueada en un intento por parecer más alto de lo que ya era. Le pareció un típico comportamiento animal en donde un rival se pavoneaba y esponjaba ante el otro queriendo intimidarlo. Severus parpadeó lánguidamente y enfrentó aquella mirada gris. Dura y fría como la plata. Impenetrable.

Y era eso exactamente lo que Sirius pensaba de la de él. Ese par de ojos negros eran magnéticos, irresistibles. Odiaba que el otro muchacho lo contemplara de esa manera tan intensa, como si pudiera atravesar su coraza autoimpuesta Si tan sólo se encontraran a solas, él… Sirius inhaló con fuerza ahuyentando los pensamientos incompletos.

—Quiero verte hoy en la noche —susurró Severus con voz ronca.

—¿Qué?

Sirius se olvidó de pestañear. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? El zumbido del aula volvía a reaparecer y temió no haber escuchado claramente. A lo mejor no se había lavado bien las orejas esa mañana.

Entornando los ojos, Snape se adelantó un poco logrando que el otro se echara para atrás.

—Dije que quiero verte. Hoy. A la medianoche en el corredor del cuarto piso donde está el cuadro del brujo Elysseum.

Recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión, Sirius recobró el terreno perdido y se volvió a reclinar hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

—No estoy para tus juegos personales, Snape —gruñó a pesar de que se sentía inquieto.

—¿Quién dijo que esto es un juego?

No le gustó para nada el peligroso tono.

—Es tu decisión, Black.

—¡Ahí viene el profesor! —gritó alguien.

Los estudiantes corrieron apresurados a sus lugares, pero los dos chicos se mantuvieron en la misma posición desafiante.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Director —coreó el grupo de alumnos al mismo tiempo que Albus Dumbledore entraba al aula seguido de otro hombre.

—Buenas tardes —contestó avanzando en medio de los pupitres. —Severus, ¿podrías ir a tu asiento, por favor? Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer —pidió amablemente al chico cuando se fijó en la situación que se desarrollaba.

—Claro —accedió impasible.

Severus regresó a su silla y miró con un profundo resentimiento al director que ahora se posicionaba en el frente, justo delante del escritorio del maestro. James y Remus entraron escasos segundos después.

—Bien, bien, silencio —pidió con firmeza acallando los murmullos en un instante. —Es mi deber informarles que el profesor Cercetus ha sufrido un desafortunado accidente que le impedirá seguir enseñando su materia por un tiempo indeterminado.

Se escucharon varios rumores de alivio. Aristarchus Cercetus era un buen profesor, pero era demasiado severo y estricto. Dumbledore alzó las manos para aquietar las voces.

—En su lugar estará el profesor Henry Gotwick al que espero que traten con el debido respeto —anunció echándole un rápido vistazo a los Marauders. —Él impartirá Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en lo que tenemos de vuelta a nuestro querido profesor.

—Un suplente —susurró James. —No durará ni dos días.

—¿Qué estás pensado? —preguntó Sirius con disimulo.

—Algo que lo haga irse corriendo mañana mismo.

Sirius reprimió una risita al entender de lo que hablaba su amigo. Remus suspiró resignado.

El director dijo algunas palabras más y se retiró sin más dejando a cargo a Henry Gotwick, un hombre bajito medio calvo de diminutos ojos negros y gruesas gafas que rondaba quizá los cuarenta años. El profesor se presentó y después de pasar lista, se puso a anotar algunos encantamientos y notas en la pizarra. El resto de la clase transcurrió en medio de un aburrido discurso sobre cómo combatir arpías.

Todos estuvieron aliviados cuando la clase concluyó. James aventó descuidadamente sus libros al interior de la mochila y le hizo a una señal a Sirius con la cabeza indicándole que aún no había terminado con la tortura del joven Slytherin, quien ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas. Salieron junto con la muchedumbre ansiosa y se posicionaron a unos pocos metros detrás de Snape mientras que Sirius pensaba desesperadamente en algo que hiciera desistir a su amigo. La maldad de James, sin embargo, quedó frustrada cuando al salir del salón, se encontró con que Lucius Malfoy estaba esperando al pálido muchacho. Para molestia del Gryffindor, el oxigenado Slytherin atajó de inmediato a Severus y se lo llevó consigo en medio del usual grupo con el que siempre se movía.

—Mmh, parece que está vez su novio le salvó el pellejo —dijo aburrido James.

Sirius sintió el familiar escozor en el estómago mientras los veía desaparecer al final de la galería.

—Vámonos, —ordenó James empezando a caminar en sentido contrario— hay que cambiarnos para el partido contra Hufflepuff.

El muchacho apartó con mucho esfuerzo sus ojos acerados de la esquina por la que se habían ido los otros adolescentes y se unió a la excitada multitud ávida de ir a sus respectivas casas a prepararse para el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una hora. Los Marauders dejaron sus mochilas en la torre y sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Me encantó escribir este capítulo, fue divertido y estresante a la vez. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, si es así, háganmelo saber con sus reviews y si no, también ;)<strong>

**En fin, que se la pasan bien donde sea que estén y que coman rico estos dos días de Navidad =)**

**Azulit: Wow! El público es exigente XD Bueno, desafortunadamente aún estoy corrigiendo el capítulo que sigue, pero a cambio, les dejo un oneshot de Severus =)**

**Nesly: Me gusta que te guste el fic XD Lucius es otro personaje que me encanta manejar, sobre todo cuando anda haciendo maldades, pero ¿por qué dices que tienes la opinión tan cambiante respecto a Severus? El muchacho no hace más que pagar con la misma moneda XD**

**Serpiente negra: Pues aquí está un poco de la venganza de Severus (que todavía se pone mejor en lo que sigue), ojalá que te haya gustado XD**


	22. Nunca jales a un perro de la cola

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca jales a un perro de la cola<strong>

El humor de Sirius cayó en un estado de júbilo frenético por el juego. Era el primero desde que salía de la enfermería, ya que el inicial —Gryffindor contra Slytherin— se lo había perdido por haber caído enfermo.

Se terminó de poner las botas y rió para sí mismo cuando recordó el motivo ridículo. Eso era lo que había sacado por intentar ser compasivo con alguien que no lo merecía. ¿Había cambiado en algo su relación con Snape? Por supuesto que no, el Slytherin sólo había demostrado lo cabrón que podía ser.

Se colocó los guantes mientras se empeñaba en volver a construir su pequeño y frágil castillo de cartas en el aire, una estructura edificada a base de un odio forzado que daba lugar a una ira que amenazaba con descontrolarse. Después de ataviarse con la túnica escarlata, se acercó al círculo formado por James y sus demás compañeros. El capitán habló sobre alguna estrategia a la que no le puso atención y luego los despidió con la acostumbrada frase para infundirles coraje.

El equipo de Gryffindor salió entre los ensordecedores vítores y ovaciones del público. Sirius sonrió entusiasmado. Sin duda ahí era a donde pertenecía, no a un húmedo bosque junto a un maloliente y escuálido chico que era su enemigo. Los adolescentes montaron sus escobas al escuchar el primer silbatazo de Madame Hooch.

—¡No te fuerces mucho! —le gritó James a su lado para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. —¡Es sólo Hufflepuff!

A pesar de que el comentario tenía una buena intención, Sirius lo sintió de otra manera. Por Merlín, ¿por qué insistía en tratarlo como inválido? Se sentía perfectamente bien y estaba en buenas condiciones físicas. Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato por segunda vez y los equipos se impulsaron a los cielos de una fuerte patada.

Sirius se colocó en su lugar y se preparó sujetando con violencia su bate. En eso, la snitch pasó zumbando tan cerca que prácticamente pudo sentir las alas que rozaban su mejilla izquierda. James la divisó y enseguida se lanzó en pos de ella haciendo que el golpeador tuviera que esquivarlo.

Sirius se puso en acción y comenzó a rechazar las bludgers para lanzarlas hacia Mattheus Cendrars, el buscador de Hufflepuff. De inmediato sus golpeadores contraatacaron. Eran buenos, pero no tan buenos como él y Sirius se dedicó a fanfarronear provocándolos. En un intento de los otros por arremeter contra Magnus Gallen, el Gryffindor bloqueó la bludger y la mandó con tal fuerza y velocidad hacia uno de los cazadores del esquipo contrario, que no pudo sortearla a tiempo y se impactó contra su pierna destrozando también el mango de la escoba. El estadio bramó al ver cómo el muchacho se precipitaba al suelo. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Sirius se remontó para proseguir en su afán por derribar a los demás. De pronto no era suficiente contenerlos sino que debía sacarlos del juego, de preferencia con fracturas.

La ola de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo aumentó al distinguir en las gradas de Slyhterin a Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange. Por ningún lado se veía a Snape. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar en un segundo. Tal vez si golpeaba la bludger con efecto podría lograr que fuera a romper los palcos de los Slytherins. Nadie podría culparlo, todo era parte del juego.

—¡Despierta, Black! —exclamó Deanna.

El golpeador volteó a ver a la muchacha que lo miraba con una expresión de duro reproche. Acababa de desviar una bludger a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza. Sirius asintió molesto y se dirigió al otro lado del campo, hacia la meta de Hufflepuff. Tenía que dejar de pensar en estupideces. Para variar, su mente colaboró en esta ocasión y pronto ya estaba concentrado de nuevo en el juego. Bajó un poco para evitar a Atticus con la quaffle quien se la pasó a Magnus y éste a Gerrold. El moreno hizo una pirueta en el aire para confundir al guardián y anotó el primer tanto para Gryffindor ocasionado el rugido de las gradas de los leones.

El partido continuó al mismo ritmo por los siguientes minutos. Sirius, sin embargo, aumentó el grado de violencia y agresividad hacia los jugadores contrarios. Detuvo la persecución de Mattheus Cendrars en un par de ocasiones volando hacia él casi al punto de colisión y quitándose en el último segundo. Al cazador Castor Gossling le rompió el brazo con la bludger y a Loki Middleton, el golpeador, lo tiró de la escoba al emparejarse con él ocasionando que se dislocara el hombro al caer al suelo. A la quinta vez que Madame Hooch le silbó indicando una falta que se resarciría con un penalti, James pidió un tiempo fuera y el equipo de Gryffindor bajó entre los duros abucheos de los hinchas de Hufflepuff.

—¡Qué demonios, Sirius! —ladró James agarrándolo de la túnica. —¡¿Estás tratando de romper tu récord de faltas o qué?

Sirius sólo se rió con descaro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas por la actividad física y su cabello desordenado.

—¡Te dije que te lo tomaras con calma! ¡Ya lastimaste a tres jugadores!

—¿Qué importa? ¡Estamos ganando! —declaró.

—¡Eres un maldito tramposo, Black! —se escuchó desde las tribunas.

—¡Ojalá te rompas el cuello!

—¡Sólo así puedes!

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! —gritó de vuelta Sirius mirando hacia arriba.

James lo jaló con violencia del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a poner atención.

—¡Escúchame bien: deja de intentar matar a los del otro equipo o te reemplazaré con Jonsy!

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el bienestar de los demás jugadores? —cuestionó molesto. Su semblante había adquirido un aire hosco.

—¡Desde este momento! —exclamó atrayéndolo hacia sí y clavando sus profundos ojos avellana en los insondables de Sirius. —¡Tranquilízate! ¡Es sólo un juego!

—¡Muéranse, Gryffindors!

—¡Rómpete una pierna, Black!

—¡No, James! ¡Ya los escuchaste! —dijo deshaciéndose de la mano del joven capitán. —¡Es quidditch!

El aristócrata volvió a reír y James sintió una punzada de inquietud cuando lo vio montarse en su escoba y ascender. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

El partido se reanudó sin más demoras. Sirius apretó el mango de su Starcomet y asió el bate para golpear la bludger que surcó veloz el campo y se dirigió hacia el tembloroso sustituto de Castor Gossling. El flacucho adolescente de quinto apenas y sorteó el obstáculo, pero no se fijó que Deanna estaba detrás de él y lo regresaba. El chico pegó un grito cuando la bludger lo empujó haciéndolo ladearse en su escoba; sin embargo, para su suerte, no se cayó, aunque si siguió volando de cabeza ante la risa de todos.

Sirius frunció el ceño enojado. Ese golpe había carecido de la suficiente fuerza para tumbar al jugador. Tenía que mostrarle a Deanna cómo debían hacerse bien las cosas. Agachándose para vencer la resistencia del viento, se lanzó en persecución del muchacho que ya había logrado enderezarse; entonces atajó una bludger y se la tiró con violencia. La pelota le dio de lleno en el estómago al jugador quien se desplomó y aterrizó inconsciente boca abajo ante la mirada complacida de Sirius.

En eso, otra bludger se dirigió hacia él. El golpeador detuvo su trayectoria y la mandó hacia otro lado; pero casi de inmediato otra pelota lo atacó, Sirius le pegó con un grácil movimiento y ante su extrañeza, la primera bludger regresó enseguida. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Acaso se habían confabulado para sacarlo del partido? Eso era ilegal. No obstante, cuando miró más allá hacia los oponentes, se asombró de verlos muy ocupados tratando de derribarse con su propio par de balones. Escuchó un silbido a su derecha y volteó para encontrarse con una pelota que venía rápidamente hacia él. El muchacho se hizo a un lado, la bludger trazó una curva cerrada y retornó hacia él sin que nadie la hubiera tocado. ¡Estaba encantada! Pero eso no era todo. Cuando golpeó la bludger, ésta salió disparada hacia arriba y, ante su mirada atónita, se dividió en dos bludgers más. Sirius cometió el error de pegarles y las dos pelotas se convirtieron en cuatro y las cuatro en ocho. Reaccionando en un instante, huyó perseguido por el grupo de pelotas que gruñían. ¡Estaba furioso, eso era trampa!

Se dirigió como una saeta a través del área tratando de deshacerse de ellas; las bludgers, empero, eran tan veloces como su Starcomet y no le daban nada de ventaja. Entonces decidió ascender. Una técnica igual de inútil pues al grupo de ocho bludgers se les unió cuatro más. Sirius maldijo entre dientes. De seguro los demás habían cometido su mismo desliz haciéndolas multiplicarse. Sólo se le ocurría otra cosa, y esa era irse en picada. Giró de manera brusca e imposible en el aire y se aferró a su escoba conforme caía a toda velocidad. A pesar del aullido del aire en sus oídos, pudo escuchar gritos de pánico, la voz de James que lo llamaba y el silbatazo de Madame Hooch dando por finalizado el partido. No se detuvo. Si paraba podía darse por muerto.

El césped se veía cada vez más y más cerca. Calculando la distancia, desaceleró un poco y levantó violentamente la nariz de la escoba a pocos centímetros del suelo ocasionando que la mayoría de las bludgers colisionaran. Sin embargo, la peligrosa maniobra probó ser mucho para la Starcomet que rozó el césped y con un traspié, arrojó a Sirius al suelo que rodó varios metros con las dos pelotas originales golpeándolo. Cuando por fin se detuvo, las bludgers subieron y se lanzaron de vuelta contra él. Quiso moverse, pero un agudo dolor en el costado se lo impidió, así que sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con los brazos en un intento de protegerse. El impacto nunca llegó. En vez de eso, escuchó la oportuna voz de Madame Hooch que lanzaba un _finite incantatem_. Las pelotas cayeron sin vida a un lado suyo y respiró aliviado.

—¡Black! —exclamó angustiada la bruja de ojos de halcón. —¿Estás bien?

—No —jadeó tratando de levantarse. —Creo que me rompí una costilla.

—Trata de no moverte. Madame Pomfrey ya viene en camino.

Sirius cerró los ojos demasiado adolorido para contravenir la orden. Escuchó que varias personas se acercaban corriendo hacia él.

—¡Sirius!

El muchacho volvió a abrir los párpados al reconocer la preocupada voz de James. El capitán del equipo llegó patinado y se arrodilló a un lado suyo.

—¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?

—¡Maldita sea, Black, eso fue increíble! —dijo un emocionado Atticus arrancándole una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¡Pensamos que te ibas a romper el cuello! —rió Gerrold. —¡Casi le cumples su deseo a los fanáticos de Hufflepuff!

Sirius soltó una carcajada, pero enseguida se tornó en un gemido de dolor y se llevó la mano al torso.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó James más ansioso que antes.

—No sé, ¿el bazo reventado? —respondió ocasionando la risa de los demás excepto de su mejor amigo que lo veía con un gesto de recriminación. —¿Ganamos? Escuché a Madame Hooch, pero no pude ver nada.

—Sí, ganamos —dijo James enfurruñado.

—James capturó la snitch justo antes de que te lanzaras al vacío seguido de las bludgers —le aclaró Gerrold.

Sirius sonrió a pesar del agudo dolor.

—Quita ya esa miserable cara, Prongs.

—No es gracioso, Sirius. Las bludgers estaban malditas con el _gemino_ —replicó.

—Sí, pude darme cuenta. ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido?

El joven capitán del equipo se cruzó de brazos e hizo una profunda mueca de desprecio.

—Malfoy. Lo vieron en el medio tiempo con uno de los Lestrange cerca de los vestidores.

El horrible dolor en las costillas se hizo más agudo, pero no le importó, pudo más la rabia que lo obligó a levantarse. Sus amigos lo ayudaron.

—Creo que no deberías moverte, Sirius —advirtió Zechariah Ross.

No le hizo caso. Tenía el rostro crispado y sus ojos buscaron frenéticos la inconfundible figura del rubio adolescente entre la multitud. La punzante molestia le impidió su intento de caminar. Se dobló jadeando y se rodeó el costado derecho con un brazo haciendo un mohín con la boca. Al parecer la caída había sido peor de lo que imaginó.

—James, ayúdame —le pidió a su amigo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El muchacho sostuvo a Sirius a tiempo antes de que volviera a caer al suelo.

—Vamos a buscar a Malfoy.

James lo miró perplejo. Por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

—El muy hijo de perra debe andar aún por aquí regocijándose por lo que hizo.

—No —dijo tranquilamente, aunque en su interior sentía ganas de pegarle en la cara. —No, Sirius, ahora mismo vamos a ir a la enfermería a que te vea Pomfrey, después tendrás tiempo de regresarle el favor a Malfoy.

Molesto, Sirius tuvo el impulso de deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo y reclamarle su falta de solidaridad. ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado después de lo que Lucius le había hecho? Y no sólo a él, a Moony y a Snape. Quiso mandarlo al diablo e ir tras el Slyhterin él solo; sin embargo, su delicada condición no le permitía dar un paso sin sentir que se moría, por lo que tuvo que tragarse su coraje y acceder.

—Está bien —farfulló apretando los labios.

James lo asió con más fuerza y avanzando con lentitud, lo guió a través de la muchedumbre fuera del campo de juego. El camino a la enfermería fue una verdadera tortura para Sirius; pero su orgullo lo hizo negarse repetidas veces a que lo cargaran o hechizaran con el _mobilicorpus_ fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Para cuando llegó con Madame Pomfrey, ésta ya lo estaba esperando y de inmediato se lanzó a revisarlo.

—Juego de bárbaros… juego de bárbaros… —musitaba malhumorada mientras verificaba la dilatación de las pupilas. Cuando llegó al costado y presionó, Sirius dejó escapar un quejido. —Sí, son las costillas. James, tráelo para este lado, por favor, será lo mejor —dijo apurada al ver las caras de odio de los amigos de los jugadores de Hufflepuff que yacían en las primeras literas.

El resto del equipo acompañó al capitán a llevarlo hasta el final de la habitación y lo ayudaron a sentarse justo en la misma cama en la que había estado durante su última convalecencia.

—¿Va a estar bien, Madame Pomfrey? —preguntó preocupado Zechariah.

—Eso es lo que ahora veré. Ayúdenlo a quitarse la camisa —ordenó la bruja a la vez que empezaba a preparar un cuenco con agua tibia y algunos paños.

James se adelantó y comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica para después sacarle la prenda escarlata con mucho cuidado. Sirius inhaló con pesadez al sentir el súbito latigazo a lo largo de todo su tórax desnudo y bajó la vista para ver qué tan severo era el daño. En su costado derecho, una gran marca purpúrea se extendía hacia su formado estómago liso indicando un grave trauma. Se escucharon murmullos de admiración.

—Uuh, lástima que no tengo mi cámara —dijo Gerrold. —Eso es para la posteridad.

El semblante de Zechariah se tornó pálido y puso una mano en la boca para contener la arcada.

—Para ser de ese tamaño, eres bastante maricón —dijo Atticus viendo la cara descompuesta de su compañero.

Sirius se rió a pesar de que en su cara tenía una mueca de dolor.

—Guarden silencio, tengo más pacientes que necesitan descansar —los reprendió la enfermera. —A ver, Sirius, ponte de pie.

El muchacho obedeció. Madame Pomfrey comenzó a palpar la blanca piel con dedos expertos. Sirius tensó los músculos de la espalda e indicó con una suave queja que había encontrado la lesión.

—Aguanta un poco más.

El animago arrugó la frente y se dobló un poco para tratar de minimizar el dolor.

—Anda, Sirius, —dijo Magnus— no seas puta y aguanta como los hombres de verdad como Zechariah.

El grupo entero rió incluyendo a Sirius quien dejó escapar un ahogado "auch". La bruja los miró desaprobatoriamente y terminó su exploración.

—Bien, se ve peor de lo que parece. Tercera y quinta costillas rotas y severas contusiones. Quedarán arregladas con un buen trago de Skelegrow.

—Oye, Sirius… —habló Atticus— ¿Qué es eso qué tienes ahí?

—Ahora recuéstate en lo que voy por la poción —ordenó la enfermera.

Sirius se volvió a sentar en la cama para luego acostarse boca arriba.

—¿Qué es qué? —suspiró aliviado de poder descansar.

—Eso que tienes en la cintura.

—No tengo nada en la cintura —dijo acomodándose en el lecho.

—Claro que sí —insistió con curiosidad. —En la parte baja de tu espalda. ¿Es… un tatuaje?

El resto de los chicos se arremolinó intrigado.

—¿En serio tienes un tatuaje, Black? —inquirió Magnus con ojos muy abiertos.

—No —respondió con indiferencia. —Atticus vio mal, ha de ser sólo otra contusión.

—Déjanos ver —le pidió.

—Ya les dije que no es nada.

—¡Qué mentiroso! —exclamó con un falso aire ofendido.

—Dejen de joder, ¿no ven que está herido? —intervino James con firmeza.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo Atticus entornando los ojos. —Tarja Ylönen le dijo a una amiga de mi hermana que tienes un tatuaje.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sean idiotas, ¿cómo me voy a hacer un tatuaje?

Madame Pomfrey escogió ese instante para regresar con una copa llena de Skelegrow que le entregó en las manos. Sirius apresuró el asqueroso contenido en su garganta e hizo una mueca de repulsión cuando lo hubo acabado; no obstante, eso no fue impedimento para que los demás siguieran bombardeándolo con preguntas en medio de un gran barullo.

—¡Muy bien, ya es suficiente, los quiero a todos fuera de aquí! —intervino la enfermera con voz autoritaria salvándolo del atosigamiento. —Tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer gracias a que el Sr. Black decidió ver a cuántas personas podía mandar al hospital en un día.

Murmullos de frustración y protesta se levantaron en el grupo, pero la bruja no se dejó intimidar.

—Fuera, fuera. Lo podrán visitar luego.

—Esto no ha acabado, Black —lo amenazó Atticus dándose la media vuelta.

Sirius se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no se sentía intimidado. Los muchachos salieron atropelladamente de la habitación dejando a James atrás.

—¿Así que un tatuaje, Black? Sabes que eso va contra las normas del colegio, ¿no? —dijo con una risita de burla cuando estuvo seguro de que se habían quedado solos.

—Cállate —sonrió.

Sirius comenzó a desabrocharse los guantes con manos temblorosas y James se acercó para ayudarlo en una tarea que en ese momento era difícil. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió los dedos helados de Sirius entre los suyos. Hoy no hacía tanto frío, ¿o sí? El temblor involuntario en el cuerpo de su amigo le confirmó que la carga de adrenalina había retrocedido provocando que el dolor se intensificara. James lo observó cerrar los ojos y respirar con fuerza. Se imaginó que el Skelegrow ya había empezado a actuar porque Sirius se revolvió incómodo en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición lo menos dolorosa posible. Sus ojos se fijaron en la horrible mancha oscura que por fortuna había detenido su avance. El costado del chico se movía con cada respiración y sintió un diminuto y extraño hormigueo en la boca del estómago cuando vio que los formados músculos de su amigo se ponían tirantes.

—Ya sé que soy irresistible, Prongs, pero deja de mirarme o me vas a gastar.

Una media sonrisa impaciente apareció en los labios de James. Claro que Sirius era bien parecido y tenía un cuerpo que la mayoría del colegio envidiaba y todas las chicas deseaban. Para tener tan sólo dieciséis años, tenía una esbelta complexión física moldeada por los años de entrenamiento.

—Estoy viendo cómo quedaste gracias a tu estupidez.

—He estado peor —dijo abriendo los ojos.

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey volvió presta a lado de Sirius y vació un vial de contenido amarillo dentro del tazón lleno de agua. Después de agitar la mezcla unos segundos, ésta adquirió la consistencia de un gel.

—Tú también debes irte, James —dijo empapando un trapo en la sustancia. —Sirius necesita descansar.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero sus palabras fueron remplazadas por una maldición altisonante cuando la enfermera frotó la contusión con el paño y una insoportable sensación de ardor penetró por la piel hasta su músculo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó escandalizada la mujer. —¡Cuida esa boca, jovencito!

—¡¿Qué-qué dia-blos es eso? —jadeó arrugando la sábana bajo sus puños.

—Es para que sanes más rápido —explicó sin dejar de aplicar el gel. —Estarás bien en pocas horas, pero será mejor que pases la noche aquí.

La bruja continuó con el martirio mientras James veía la escena con una sonrisa de burla. Por fin, después de algunos segundos, terminó su labor. Satisfecha, contempló cómo el hematoma iba cambiando poco a poco de color y tamaño.

—¿Te divierto, Prongs? Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te ponga de buenas —dijo Sirius sintiendo que lo habían curado con un atizador.

—Deja de lloriquear.

—James —volvió a decir Pomfrey.

James asintió y quiso girarse para irse, pero apenas vio que la enfermera se alejaba con paso rápido, volvió disimuladamente junto a su amigo.

—Oye, voy a venir esta noche por ti, hay que deshacernos del suplente. A las doce. Sólo tú y yo —susurró.

La emoción de Sirius hizo que se le dibujara en su rostro una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento; sin embargo, todos los planes que se formaron en su mente se fueron al caño en un instante al recordar que tenía que verse con Severus precisamente a esa hora.

—Ah… sí, qué… bien… —farfulló nervioso con la sonrisa congelada.

—Pensé que no te gustaría pasar la noche aquí, además te lo debo —continuó entusiasmado. —Tengo planeado un pantano explosivo de moco de troll…

Las intenciones de James eran absolutamente buenas, creía que así estaba recompensado a Sirius por dejarlo de lado últimamente. Y Sirius habría saltado en la cama a pesar de haber tenido rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo de no ser porque las intenciones de su amigo lo ponían en un verdadero aprieto.

—Mejor ven a las once —lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo. —Eh, nos dará tiempo de hacer más cosas.

—¡James Potter! —tronó la voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

El animago se paró de un salto con una sonrisa astuta y accedió con un leve asentimiento a la propuesta del muchacho. Luego, salió corriendo sin saber que dejaba a Sirius con ganas de darse topes contra la pared.

Después de que el dolor tuvo la decencia de calmarse, Sirius se quedó dormido exhausto por el gran esfuerzo y presión a los que había sometido a su cuerpo.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey lo despertó para que cenara, se llevó un gran susto al notar que ya se había hecho de noche; sin embargo, recuperó algo de serenidad al ver que eran apenas las ocho. Comió algo reticente su ensalada de zanahoria y albahaca pues aún persistía la inquietud en su estómago que era acrecentada al ver pasar inexorablemente los minutos.

No pudo volver a dormirse. Era imposible cuando estaba citado por su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo con apenas una hora de diferencia. Pensó en mil maneras de escapársele a James por un rato, tenía que apoderarse del mapa y despistarlo para que no sospechara, porque de alguna manera, la excusa de "me perdí" no iba a funcionar esta vez.

¿Cómo demonios es que lograba meterse en esos líos? Jamás debió haber intentado seducir a Severus para que soltara la lengua, pero es que simplemente no había podido resistir la tentación. Y había disfrutado un leve momento de triunfo cuando el otro se había tardado en quitar las manos de sus senos. No pudo evitar preguntarse hasta dónde hubieran llegado si Snape no lo hubiera descubierto. ¿A besarse y a manosearse como un par de desesperados? Sirius se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que la idea no le repugnaba tanto como debería. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? ¡Era Snape! ¡Y él odiaba a Snape!

Se fijó en el reloj una vez más desechando sus anteriores pensamientos. Eran ya las once con trece minutos y James no había llegado. Rogó a Merlín que el muy idiota no se hubiera entretenido con Evans, de ser así lo iba a matar. Las agujas marcaron las once veinticinco y Sirius ya estaba frenético. Fue entonces que unos golpecitos en el hombro lo hicieron sobresaltarse, segundos después, James salió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius sintió un gran alivio y se sentó en la cama con presteza.

—Te tardaste —le reconvino frotándose los ojos.

—Perdón, Su Majestad, la verdad es que sólo estaba sentado en la torre viendo ansiosamente el reloj esperando a venir por ti —le contestó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza en señal de reprobación aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que de seguro se había retrasado por estar con la pelirroja.

—Toma, te traje una muda —le dijo sacando una mochila de debajo de la capa.

Sirius hizo la manta a un lado y se puso de pie para empezar a cambiarse. Acostumbrado a las duchas comunes en los vestidores y a compartir el baño con tres varones más, no tuvo ningún empacho en desnudarse sin pudor frente a su amigo. James se dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos para estar alerta a cualquier movimiento. Los cuatro Hufflepuff dormían apaciblemente más allá.

—Bien, vámonos —dijo acomodándose su suéter gris.

—¿No te vas a llevar algo de eso? —dijo indicándole el buró lleno de consabidos obsequios.

—Nah, ¿para qué? —respondió indiferente. No necesitaba ridículas cartas de amor ni toneladas de chocolate para cebar a Peter.

Los dos muchachos se movieron rápido y se cubrieron con la capa. Salieron con el sigilo de un gato y sólo hasta que estuvieron lo bastante lejos del hospital y después de verificar en el mapa que no hubiera nadie cerca, se despojaron de la reliquia mágica. Entonces caminaron hacia el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sirius calculó que tardarían unos diez minutos en llegar al despacho del profesor, eso lo dejaba con quince minutos para realizar los encantamientos y escasos cinco para volar al corredor del cuarto piso.

—Eh, por cierto, con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó decirte que ya te hice la cita.

Sirius frunció la boca desconcertado.

—¿Qué cita?

—¿Cómo cuál cita? —dijo James negando con la cabeza. —¿Ya te olvidaste? Lo prometiste, Sirius, en Hogsmeade.

El mohín se transformó en una expresión de disgusto cuando Sirius recordó de lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

—Pensé que tú ya lo habías olvidado.

—Claro que no —rió. —La única chica decente que me dejas conseguirte… Por supuesto que iba a tenerlo en cuenta.

—Bien… —exhaló desdoblando el mapa— ¿quién es?

—No te quiero arruinar la sorpresa, te estará esperando en Las Tres Escobas el sábado en la tarde.

—Por tu bien, espero que no sea un adefesio con gran —remarcó la última palabra con voz grave y boba— personalidad.

—¡Claro que no! Es de cabello negro, grandes senos, piel blanca… como te gustan.

Sirius sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. ¿Pelo negro, piel blanca, como le gustan? No, a él no le gustaban esas chicas. Sus ojos recorrieron ávidamente el mapa sin poder evitarlo. Encontró la marca con el nombre que buscaba de inmediato, como si el mapa también lo supiera. Las diminutas huellas estaban saliendo del aula de Pociones dejando atrás las ondeantes marcas de Malfoy y Rosier. Se detuvo en seco. La presión en su pecho apareció, ese ahogo que surgía con la lluvia que en esos instantes empezaba a caer con fuerza. Alternó la vista entre los banderines tratando de controlar el leve temblor de sus manos.

—¿Por qué te paraste? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo con aspereza. —Filch se acerca. Démonos prisa —aclaró tomando a su amigo del brazo y llevándolo atropelladamente en dirección a la oficina.

La entrada fue pan comido gracias a la infalible navaja de Sirius. Esperando a que James cerrara con unos hechizos, se le ocurrió la idea de dejar el mapa en uno de los pupitres sin que el otro se percatara. Eso podría servirle para después. Luego, ambos se escabulleron entre las sombras y subieron las escaleras donde, de nuevo, la cerradura no presentó ninguna resistencia.

—Por Merlín, lo hacen tan fácil que a veces no sé si llorar o reír —dijo James adentrándose.

El despacho lucía igual que siempre, con libros y libros voluminosos y prehistóricos en estantes torcidos que llegaban hasta el techo e incluso tapaban las ventanas. En algunas vitrinas habían peculiares artefactos que emitían un apagado zumbido y echaban un hilo de humo lila de vez en cuando.

—Tú ocúpate de ese lado y yo de aquí —le ordenó James colocándose a la izquierda del escritorio.

Sirius siguió la indicación, sacó su varita y comenzó a hacer los hechizos con descuido poniendo más atención en un pequeño reloj encima del escritorio. Era obvio que no podía concentrarse, sentía que los nervios le ganaban y se reprochó mentalmente por ser incapaz de poner en orden su mente. James se dio cuenta de esto, porque pasados los minutos, él ya había terminado y Sirius apenas e iba por la mitad.

—¿Qué haces? No, así sólo van a resistir unas pocas horas.

—Ya sé, es sólo que es más complicado que lo que parece.

—¿De qué hablas? Hemos hecho esto miles de veces —lo recriminó en son de burla. —Tú fuiste el que prácticamente me enseñó cómo realizar bien esto.

—Estoy cansado, ¿sí? Contrario a lo que puedas creer, que se te rompan las costillas duele como el demonio —se defendió de mala gana.

—Bien, si tan mal te sientes déjamelo a mí.

James intentó quitarlo del camino; sin embargo, Sirius opuso resistencia y lo empujó con el hombro a la vez que discutía.

—Hazte para allá, soy perfectamente capaz de…

—No muevas la mano así o…

—… sé lo que estoy haciendo…

—… tan necio como para que lo eches a perder…

—¡Maldita sea, Prongs! ¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una puta vez? —exclamó Sirius al fin exasperado.

El muchacho de anteojos dejó la lucha al instante y retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de contemplar al alterado Sirius quien seguía trabajando con torpeza en el débil encantamiento. Un incómodo silencio se irguió entre los dos adolescentes sólo roto por los ocasionales zumbidos y la seria voz de James segundos más tarde.

—¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? ¿Es por lo del entrenamiento?

—… Sí… —dijo claramente al cabo de un momento de meditación.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa no ir por ti después de que te fuiste —razonó. —Pero sé que no es sólo por eso. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es en realidad lo que te molesta?

Las manos de Sirius detuvieron su labor para luego bajar con lentitud hasta descansar a ambos lados de su costado.

—No entiendo, Sirius, antes me contabas todo y ahora sólo te la pasas con Remus.

Las palabras de su amigo lo hicieron sentir ruin. Era cierto, ¿desde cuándo no se sentaba simplemente a platicar de nada con él? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de contarle sus secretos? Si había alguien que podía entenderlo, ese era James, ¿no? Ahora tenía tanto guardado que cualquier cosa lo hacía saltar y contestarle de mala manera… Debía decirle. Todo. Tenía que decirle. James lo entendería.

Resuelto, entreabría los labios cuando sus ojos fueron a fijarse en las condenadas agujas del relojito que ya indicaban las once cincuenta y seis. Sintió de nuevo aquella culpa sofocante. Lo de James tendría que esperar. Disculpándose mentalmente con su amigo, fingió un gesto preocupado cuando lo encaró.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—No, ¿qué cosa? —dijo suspicaz alzando una ceja.

—No sé, me pareció… no importa… —vaciló esperando que cayera en el engaño.

—¿En dónde está el mapa?

—Uhm, ¿no lo tienes tú?... Ah, creo que lo dejé sobre una de las mesas cuando entramos.

—¿Qué? Padfoot, en serio, ¿eres un maldito novato o qué? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un esfuerzo para no enfadarse. Por más inofensivos que fueran sus comentarios, cada vez que James abría la boca sentía una irremediable necesidad de golpearlo.

—Sigue tú con esto, mientras yo iré por el mapa y a verificar que nadie ande cerca.

—Está bien —suspiró.

El animago salió del despacho y bajó casi de un salto el tramo de escalaras para luego correr y abalanzarse sobre el pergamino. Después de localizar la marca que buscaba, quitó los encantamientos de la puerta y escapó como alma que se lo lleva el diablo.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape avanzaba cautelosamente por el pasillo. Los ininterrumpidos años de abuso físico y verbal lo hacían ser en extremo paranoico y estar atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento. Eso era sobre todo útil cuando se trataba de merodear por las noches y esquivar a los prefectos y al Sr. Filch para escabullirse a la biblioteca, a robar ingredientes del armario del profesor Slughorn o a preparar pociones no autorizadas.<p>

Se deslizó pegado a la pared como una sombra y entró a un pasillo pobremente iluminado. Se detuvo y contempló con curiosidad la amplia galería llena de ventanales. No escuchaba más que el fuerte sonido de la lluvia que arreciaba. El lugar estaba desierto… o al menos eso es lo que parecía. Había algo que lo ponía nervioso, aunque no podía decir qué. Su sexto sentido le susurraba que se diera la media vuelta y saliera de ahí, pero se resistió a obedecer porque para sortear el obstáculo debía dar un rodeo muy grande y ya estaba a tan sólo dos corredores de su punto de reunión con Black. No quería llegar tarde y que el chico creyera que ya se había librado. Preparó su varita y caminó con paso decidido; justo cuando iba por la mitad, una figura alta que al instante reconoció le salió al paso.

—¡Uoooh! ¡Eso tiene que ser un récord! —jadeó Sirius con los brazos en el aire.

Severus miró con extrañeza al muchacho tratando de recuperar el aliento. Estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y tenía la cara sonrosada y el cabello húmedo que se le pegaba al cuello. Parecía como si acabara de correr un maratón desde la torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Por… Merlín! —resolló agarrándose el estómago. —Creo que… me… volví a romper las costillas.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Ah… yo, uf… estaba… de… ¿me pasé? En el… —gesticuló lánguidamente con los brazos— ah, veo… puntitos… rojos y… necesito… sentarme…

Sirius apretó los ojos varias veces tratando de despejar su visión y se dejó caer boca arriba jadeando. Su endemoniada carrera a través de los pisos y los atajos no había sido fácil.

—…Calambre… calambre…

—¿Terminaste? Hay mucho qué hacer —dijo con fastidio sorteando su cuerpo de una gran zancada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué… tienes… en mente?

—Aquí no —le aclaró volteándolo a ver de reojo. —Sígueme.

No supo por qué, pero ese gesto que antes le hubiera parecido ofensivo y degradante hacia su persona —enfatizaba su posición de _sirviente_— ahora lo hizo saltar como un perro ansioso. Severus vio este peculiar acto y arrugó el ceño.

—¿A dónde vamos? —carraspeó Sirius tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que intentaba recuperar su dignidad.

El pálido Slytherin no respondió y sólo siguió avanzando hasta que, al final del corredor, llegaron al amplio descanso de la escalera por la que Sirius había venido.

—Hay ciertas cosas que necesito… —empezó a decir dándose la vuelta intempestivamente y haciendo que el animago detrás de él se detuviera de golpe. —¿Qué rayos haces? —gruñó al darse cuenta de que el otro lo había seguido de muy cerca y ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Fácilmente podía oler la piel húmeda del Gryffindor.

—Nada —respondió con inocencia.

—Entonces retrocede.

—¿Por qué no retrocedes tú?

—Porque no hay más espacio, idiota, a menos que quieras que camine en el aire.

En efecto, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba pegado a los esbeltos arcos sin cristales de las ventanas. Era una situación que se le hacía de alguna manera cómoda; no obstante, quizá no convendría tentar su suerte, así que, muy despacio, se echó para atrás.

—¿Y bien? —increpó Sirius.

—Necesito colmillos de mantícora, un puñado de escamas de naga y unas canas de liebre lunar.

—¿Qué? ¿Y de dónde carajos voy a sacar todo eso? ¿De mi culo? —protestó incrédulo.

Severus torció la boca en un franco mohín de desagrado.

—Pues al fin servirías para algo útil, Black —cruzó lo brazos. —Uno de los lugares para conseguir esos artículos es el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius quiso reírse. Eso sería facilísimo, sólo debía transformarse en Padfoot y hacer algunas peripecias para obtener las cosas. Cuando le contara a James de esto, seguro que ambos correrían sin dudar al bosque en busca de la emocionante aventura.

—Sin embargo… —prosiguió Severus— no quiero que mueras antes de tiempo, Black. Así que no te preocupes, no te enviaré al Bosque.

¿Acaso estaba usando legeremancia o qué? Sirius entornó los ojos sin poder ocultar su evidente frustración.

—Hay un lugar más seguro en dónde no te pasará nada. A menos claro, que te dejes ver.

—¿Y qué lugar es ese?

—La oficina de Dumbledore —resolvió con una horrible sonrisa que le produjo un profundo escalofrío a Sirius.

El muchacho de ojos grises pensó que a su compañero se le había botado la canica o era demencialmente genial. Optó por lo segundo. Se arriesgaba a que, de ser descubierto, lo expulsaran, porque de ninguna manera el amable director podría hacerse de la vista gorda ante semejante violación de su sagrado despacho.

—De ninguna jodida manera. No, no y no.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre te has vanagloriado de que lo puedes todo.

—Pero esto es… peligroso… y estúpido. ¡No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por ti! —resopló.

—Como quieras —agitó la mano en un vago gesto despectivo.

—¿Para qué quieres todo eso? De cualquier forma, sería más fácil que te las comprara.

—De querer que me las compraran, se las hubiera pedido a Lucius.

Severus no se dio cuenta del monumental error que cometió al decir esto. Tan sólo vio que el rostro de Sirius se crispaba y que de sus labios salía una voz más glacial que un invierno colándose por su destartalada casa de Spinner´s End.

—¿A Lucius? ¿Pedírselas a ese pendejo comemierda hijo de perra que nunca se la ha jugado en su puta vida de acomodado lameculos?

Los oscuros ojos del Slytherin se desorbitaron por un momento mostrando su impresión ante la retahíla de insultos. Jamás en su corta vida había escuchado tal acomodo de adjetivos injuriosos contra alguien en tan poco tiempo. Incluso a él le habían dicho de todo, pero nunca así.

—Y dime, ¿qué es lo que te pide a cambio ese imbécil? —musitó con los dientes apretados a la vez que se movía hacia él. —No me digas, lo único que tienes que hacer es bajarte los pantalones y ponerte de rodillas.

La venenosa frase hizo reaccionar a Severus quien de un golpe empuñó su varita sólo para serle arrebatada de sus manos e ir a parar a las del otro adolescente. ¿Acaso había conjurado un _accio_ no verbal?

—¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo con él en el salón de Pociones? ¿Mmh? —lo provocó acercándose cada vez más.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —increpó entornando los ojos.

—Contéstame: ¿Qué hacías con el cabrón de Malfoy en el salón de Pociones?

El chico volteó hacia ambos lados intentado buscar un modo de salir de ahí, aunque sabía que sin varita, correr sería un desperdicio de energías. Retrocedió sin mostrar miedo a pesar de que se sentía como un animal perseguido porque los ojos de Sirius despedían un extraño brillo plateado que no le gustó para nada. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo mejor era rendirse y soltar la sopa, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte para permitirlo.

—Lo que sea que haya estado haciendo con Lucius... no te importa, Black.

Aquello fue más de lo que Sirius pudo haber soportado. Presa de un violento arrebato, tomó al delgado muchacho de los codos y lo azotó contra los ventanales. Sus dedos se enterraron en la frágil carne a sabiendas de que le dejaría marcas.

—Te equivocas. Me interesa mucho saber. Y me lo vas a decir. Ahora. Mismo.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? —forcejeó tratando de soltarse, pero las manos de Sirius eran como dos garras de acero que lo mantenían en su lugar.

—¡¿Qué hay entre tú y Malfoy?

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡¿Andabas follando con él? ¡¿Es eso?

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Dímelo!

El Gryffindor estaba fuera de sí. Frenético como un tren a punto de descarrilarse, estrelló al chico una vez más haciendo que su cabeza pegara duramente contra la piedra. Escuchó un gemido ahogado. El rostro de Severus se contorsionó en una dolorosa mueca a la vez que apretaba los ojos.

—¿Sabías que tu precioso Lucius besó a Remus?

La reacción de Severus fue totalmente inesperada para Sirius. Se rió. No fue una carcajada sino una liviana risa que desconcertó al animago.

—Así que… por fin… lo hizo.

—¿Tú sabías? —abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Rosier me dijo algo… de que —gimió— … andaba… detrás de ese inmundo… sangre suc-

—No le llames así —siseó tomándolo con rudeza de la mandíbula para obligarlo a que lo mirara.

—Deberías… cuidar a tu mascota, Black… o Lucius podría… —guardó silencio.

—¿Podría qué? —y entonces pensó con un escalofrío —_¿Hacerle lo mismo que a ti?_

La mirada de Severus se opacó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le podría hacer a Remus? —insistió sacudiéndolo con enojo.

—Lucius y tú… son muy parecidos… Sólo les interesa satisfacer sus caprichos. Pisotean y toman sin importarles si destruyen a alguien en el proceso.

El rostro del Slytherin era de auténtico odio y Sirius se sintió contagiado por ese sentimiento.

—¿Así que él y yo somos parecidos? Entonces quizá debería cobrarme en serio por lo que le hizo a Remus… contigo —musitó.

Sirius cerró la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y atrapó el cuerpo del adolescente con el suyo provocando que Severus pegara un respingo hacia atrás. Para su horror, Sirius le acercó tanto su rostro que, al hablar, su cálido aliento le llenó la nariz y los labios.

—Nuestro trato queda cancelado —susurró.

—Entonces le diré a todos lo de la noche de Halloween —lo amenazó haciendo uso del valor que le daban la fuerte repulsión y el coraje.

Sirius sabía que no debía estar haciendo esto. Algo en su interior se revolvía furiosamente diciéndole que estaba mal, que debía golpearlo y alejarse lo más posible. Sin embargo, no hizo caso; en vez de eso, cedió ante la fascinante sensación que le producía tener a Severus así. Tan vulnerable con ese aroma que lo intoxicaba.

—Hazlo. No me importa. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

—Los rumores pueden dañar más que la simple verdad, Black —Sirius se estremeció al escucharlo pronunciar su apellido. De repente sentía un calor infernal. —Y Potter no va a estar contento de que le hayas ocultado esto.

—¿Quieres hacer el intento? Nadie le va a creer a un sucio e insignificante Slytherin como tú.

—No creo que me consideres sucio e insignificante —lo retó. —Dijiste una vez que Lucius era un pervertido por tocarme… pero parece que el pervertido es otro.

Percibiendo el familiar estado en el que el muchacho se había sumergido, Severus se arriesgó a hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría. Empujándose un poco hacia adelante, frotó su cuerpo contra el del adolescente encima del él. Sirius sintió un delicioso pulso eléctrico que lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello para ir a concentrarse directamente en su entrepierna. Aterrado por la traicionera reacción de su cuerpo, de inmediato se apartó como si el contacto le hubiera escocido.

—¿Qué… acabas-? —jadeó.

Severus lo contemplaba con una viva mezcla de estupefacción, curiosidad y repugnancia. No necesitaba usar el _legilimens_ para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Ahora se explicaba esa manía de acercársele tanto y la ardorosa obstinación con el tema de Lucius. Era tan obvio que nada más un imbécil del tamaño de Sirius Black no podía verlo.

—No puedo creerlo, Black… tú…

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué carajos haces con Snivellus?

Una silueta se aproximó desde las sombras. Era James.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito… No se acostumbren XD Me ENCANTÓ escribir la parte del partido, según yo iba a ser corta, pero ya ven. Si se preguntan por Remus: estaba en una junta de prefectos durante el juego y Peter, bueno, a nadie le importa.<strong>

**Adelantándome a sus preguntas, sí, Sirius tiene un tatuaje, es un detalle que hace mucho quería yo meter, pero hasta ahorita quedó. Respecto a qué es, eso se sabrá dentro de poco porque viene con una escena con Severus. Eh, y hablando de Severus, ahí está, Sirius ha metido la pata y lo han cachado, a poco no odian a James por haberlos interrumpido?**

**A todos muchas gracias por sus favorites y comentarios tanto en el oneshot como en éste. Me hacen súper feliz con sus reviews! =)**

**Y bueno, que pasen un excelente fin de año!**

**Azulit: Gracias por tu review en el oneshot! Aunque "tiernucho" era lo último que había pensado jaja, pero en serio, que bueno que te gustó :D **

**Serpiente negra: Ya ves que mal amigo es James, según son casi hermanos y le valió un cacahuate por irse con Lily, pero bueno, tienes razón, cuando uno está enamorado el resto del mundo desaparece.**

**Herla-king: Gracias! La verdad me esfuerzo mucho porque no sean OOC =)**


	23. Los centauros están locos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los centauros están locos<strong>

El adolescente escrutó desde detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos a Sirius. Éste se veía inmensamente abochornado y sudoroso, y aunque respiraba con calma, tenía los ojos obnubilados.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? —inquirió. Mantenía su varita en alto apuntándole a Snape.

—No… estoy… bien… —farfulló sin saber si quería decir "no, estoy bien" o "no estoy bien".

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le recriminó con dureza. —Saliste corriendo como idiota y me dejaste en-

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Y tú te-!

—Lo vi, —lo interrumpió por segunda vez y volteó a ver a Severus quien aún estaba de pie en el mismo lugar— y quise venir a divertirme un poco con él.

La palabra "divertirme" se escuchó tan acertada y tan mal que Sirius sintió que el estómago se le contraía de la vergüenza, no obstante, lo escondió tras su ya tan ensayada máscara de normalidad.

—Es cierto, Potter —la voz salió teñida de malicia. —Black no resistió las ganas de venir a jugar un poco conmigo. Tu precisión, sin embargo, necesita trabajarse; si hubieras llegado unos segundos antes, hubieras visto una de sus mejores actuaciones.

La sutileza de Severus no pasó desapercibida. Sirius lo miró directo a los ojos con fría cautela a pesar de que, por primera vez, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Cállate —murmuró. —Cállate.

—¿Por qué? No hice nada que _no hubieras querido_. Estoy seguro que tu amiguito Potter querrá saber a detalle lo que estábamos haciendo.

Sirius sintió que la ira se le agolpaba en el pecho y se adelantó ignorando el estremecimiento que aún perduraba en su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Será mejor que pienses antes de abrir la boca, Snape —lo tomó del cuello de la túnica con ambas manos— o te juro que te arrojaré por la ventana.

—¿De qué está hablando, Sirius?

—Idioteces e inventos de esta basura de Slytherin —contestó restándole importancia y rogando porque su amigo también lo hiciera. —Ya sabes que no son más que unos animales rastreros.

—No eres peor que yo, Black, tienes la sangre podrida —se dirigió a James: —Deberías tener cuidado, duermes en la misma habitación que una serpiente disfrazada de león.

—Si estás insinuando, estúpido, que yo-

—¿Dije algo que no fuera cierto? Veo que es un rasgo familiar esa impulsividad tuya —y añadió: —También es una característica de los Malfoy. Están emparentados, ¿no?

Aquello fue peor que una patada en los testículos. Un destello de rabia se apoderó de las grises orbes.

—Yo no tengo nada en común con mi familia, ¿me escuchaste? —ladró. —¡Nada!

—Oh, siento diferir contigo. Es obvio que te convendría pasar más tiempo con Narcissa y Bellatrix, te sorprendería darte cuenta de lo mucho que comparten-

No alcanzó a terminar. Un fuerte puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo al suelo. Sirius ahogó en un segundo el arrepentimiento que lo asaltó al ver la negra figura de rodillas. Porque en verdad lo odiaba. Lo aborrecía por todo lo que le hacía sentir. Él le provocaba esas sensaciones tan contradictorias que lo ponían de pésimo humor, así que se lo merecía.

—No hay duda —murmuró. —Todo un Black.

El segundo puñetazo hizo que su cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás y rebotara en la pared. Severus apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerse en sus codos antes de que su cabeza pegara contra el piso. La mata de pelo negro le cubría la cara, así que Sirius no podía ver su expresión; pero en cambio sí notó un profuso hilo rojo que resbalaba por la blanquísima barbilla y caía a la dura piedra.

—De veras que eres masoquista, Snivellus —dijo James con una sonrisa.

Sirius no había moderado la intensidad de sus golpes, pero no le tomó a Severus mucho tiempo antes de volver a incorporarse —con suma lentitud— y encarar a sus agresores. El Slyhterin alzó el brazo y se limpió con la manga de la túnica para luego relamerse de los labios los rastros de sangre que hubieran podido quedar. Sirius escondió detrás de una mueca áspera y groseras palabras el placentero escalofrío que lo recorrió al verle este gesto.

—Qué asco, ¿qué no sabes lo que es un pañuelo? ¿O quieres que te lancemos de nuevo el _scourgify_ en la boca? —dijo ocasionando la risa de James ante el recuerdo. —De todas maneras, ¿por qué no te has cambiado el uniforme? ¿Le tienes tanta aversión al agua que no eres capaz de bañarte?

—Déjalo, a Malfoy le han de gustar los fenómenos malolientes de pelo grasiento.

—Pero a Evans no, por eso salió corriendo a la primera oportunidad.

El altanero aristócrata dijo esto con toda la mala leche que le fue posible. Deseaba herirlo todavía más, no sólo física sino emocionalmente, quería que pagara por haberse atrevido a perturbarlo de esa manera. Y lo logró, el rostro de Severus se puso lívido y sus ojos se tornaron aún más oscuros al grado de que era imposible discernir la pupila del iris.

—Aaww, ¿te enojaste, Snivellus? —gimoteó Sirius con una mueca de lástima. —Pero si tú fuiste el que la ahuyentó.

—¡Por cierto, —intervino James— bien hecho! Me ahorraste muchos problemas con tu monumental metida de pata —dijo usando el mismo tono paternal del profesor Slughorn cuando le celebraba una poción bien preparada. —De no ser por ti, Lily y yo no nos habríamos besado en la fiesta de Halloween.

Las crueles palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y separó los labios como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido logró salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Sirius causando que ambos chicos lo voltearan a ver. La mirada de Snape reflejó un dejo de duda que enseguida se encargó de aplastar. —Me dijiste que fue Lily la que te besó, ¿no es así?

—¡Sí! —confirmó. Snape se veía inquieto. —¡Qué memoria la mía! En efecto, fue la Srta. Evans la que inició todo.

—Eso… —musitó al fin— no es verdad.

Los Marauders soltaron un par de fieras carcajadas que sólo lo enfurecieron todavía más. Los contempló con un profundo odio negándose a creer lo que decían. Lily era tan hermosa como inteligente y jamás se dejaría engañar por un canalla arrogante como Potter, no ella, no su Lily. La chica lo había defendido innumerables veces de las torturas del muchacho porque era la única que podía ver a través de su falsa máscara de niño bueno. Por eso se repetía una y otra vez que lo que decían James y Sirius era nada más que una mentira para martirizarlo.

—Ella nunca se rebajaría a-

—Qué iluso eres, Snivellus —jadeó James. —Imbécil e iluso. Si sacaras por un momento la narizota de tus libros, te darías cuenta de que lo que digo es por completo cierto.

Severus negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¿No lo crees? —interpuso Sirius. —Puedes preguntarle a Lily. Aaahh, no puedes, ¡ya no te habla!

—Ella nunca se… —comenzó a decir, pero James se lo impidió.

—Lily fue la que se acercó a mí y me besó. Te imaginarás lo sorprendido que estuve, pero bueno, es natural… —dijo jactancioso. —Sus labios son tan suaves… —suspiró— tan rojos y con un delicioso sabor a durazno…

Severus se arrojó lleno de ira hacia James. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de que eran de la misma estatura, no lo eran en complexión física y los kilos de más y los músculos pudieron contra el débil Slytherin. James le sujetó las frágiles muñecas y lo atrajo hacia sí para mirarlo de frente.

—No veo la hora de estar a solas con Lily, —lo provocó— para besar algo más que sus labios.

—No te atrevas —gruñó. —No te atrevas a tocarla.

—¿Tú me lo vas a impedir? Si no eres más que un insignificante y sucio fenómeno —le dijo acercándolo. —No, eres peor que eso, eres nada.

Severus se debatió con poderoso furor, pero fue inútil. Mientras tanto, Sirius contemplaba la escena con una extraña vehemencia que se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un descontrolado incendio. Sentía una inmensa… envidia… de que James acaparara por completo la atención del chico y que lo tuviera agarrado de esa manera tan personal.

Por suerte, el otro animago ignoraba por completo lo que sucedía dentro de la caótica mente de su amigo y, con una fuerte risa burlona, liberó al combativo muchacho. Snape trastabilló con su larga túnica y fue a caer de rodillas a los pies de Sirius.

—No sé qué es lo que ve Malfoy en ti —dijo Sirius con un rictus en el rostro que demostraba su fuerte aversión. —Sólo eres su puta.

Severus arañó el suelo hasta que sintió un ardor punzante en las uñas; aunque se sentía profundamente humillado, se obligó a encarar a su verdugo. Ónice se encontró con plata en una feroz lucha por ver quién tenía la voluntad más fuerte y cuál de los dos se aborrecía más.

—Debo admitir que admiro a Malfoy por tener el estómago para tocarte, Snivellus —dijo James. —Eres un verdadero desastre.

—Black no opina lo mismo —habló con voz clara y fuerte. —¿Sabías que la noche de Hall-?

Sin darle tiempo a que completara la frase, Sirius tomó del cabello a Severus para ponerlo de pie de un tirón.

—Dije que cierres la boca —murmuró de manera que James no lo escuchara.

—¿Y esta vez qué vas a hacer para lograrlo? —lo retó intentando acercarse lo más posible a él.

Sirius quiso deleitarse con el exaltado calor que despedía el delgado cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejó seducir. Su coraje pudo más que su usual empatía y terminó poniendo distancia entre los dos.

—¿Sabes? —le dirigió una mirada significativa a su mejor amigo a la vez que le nacía una perversa idea. —Tienes razón, quizá lo único que necesite este murciélago grasiento es una buena ducha, ¿no crees?

Con mano cruel, Sirius retorció el cuero cabelludo y empezó a arrastrar al Slytherin hacia un baño cercano. Severus se resistió lo más que pudo haciendo palanca con sus piernas y golpeando el brazo que lo tenía apresado. Molesto por la terquedad y los gritos, Sirius le tapó la boca para impedir que pudiera atraer a indeseables curiosos.

—¿Nunca te callas? —protestó conforme entraban a los servicios y James insonorizaba el sitio. —En serio, Snape, si tan sólo-¡aahh!

Sorprendido, Sirius soltó de golpe a Severus quien retrocedió unos pasos sin quitar la vista de los dos Gryffindors.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó James mirándolos alternadamente.

—Me… me mordió —respondió Sirius incrédulo exhibiendo la marca de unos dientes irregulares entre su pulgar y el índice.

—¡Qué asco! —arrugó la nariz al ver la mordida llena de saliva y sangre. —Vas a tener que ir con Madame Pomfrey para que te vacune contra la rabia.

Sirius levantó la mirada y se encontró con el muchacho contemplándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Otra vez tenía ese aspecto desaliñado de animal salvaje que le encantaba tanto. Severus escupió en el suelo y se lamió la boca sin dejar de lado ese aire de sarcasmo y odio. Sirius sintió un fascinante estremecimiento que le recorrió la columna ante la idea de morderlo de vuelta. La tentación era casi irresistible, pero logró controlarla.

—Bien, bien —dijo Sirius con un brillo especial en los ojos. —¿Así que te gusta morder? Creo que esta puta necesita modales, Prongs.

James estuvo de acuerdo y con un revuelo de la varita, hizo que el agua de los inodoros de todos los cubículos saliera disparada hacia arriba formando un potente chorro que arrojó contra su enemigo. Severus fue bañado por el agua helada y lanzado hacia la pared donde cayó sentado y se cubrió la cara con los brazos tratando sin éxito de impedir que el torrente entrara a su boca y fosas nasales. A pesar del ruido, pudo escuchar las hirientes carcajadas de sus victimarios haciéndolo sentirse enfurecido e indignado. No les importó la posibilidad de ahogarlo aún cuando vieron su expresión frenética y su constante y violenta tos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el agua dejó de fluir y el chico quedó en el piso totalmente empapado y tiritando de frío.

—¿Crees que con eso baste? —preguntó Sirius muy preocupado.

—No, yo creo que no… —consideró James frotándose el mentón con mucha seriedad. —Deberíamos… quitarle la ropa y dejar que regrese desnudo a su sala común.

Sirius quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se esfumaron cuando vio la sombra de terror que cruzó por el semblante de Snape. A su cabeza acudió el recuerdo de la noche en el calabozo, cuando había visto todas aquellas horribles marcas por toda la espalda, el torso e incluso parte de los brazos. Por un momento se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Si accedía a la maldad de su amigo, éste vería el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y divulgaría el secreto del Slytherin. Aunque bueno, ¿a él qué le importaba? Se lo merecía. No obstante, un destello de humanidad surgió en él al ver de nuevo al muchacho temblando en la losa. Antes hubiera creído que ese pánico sería por el ultraje; sin embargo, ahora sabía que se debía a que intentaba ocultar de sus verdugos algo que sólo lo condenaría más ante sus ojos.

—No.

—¿No? —dijo James arrugando el ceño.

Severus volvió su cara hacia Sirius sin poder ocultar su asombro.

—Nah —dijo levantando los hombros. —Si le da pulmonía va a estar en la enfermería como una semana, ¿y quién crees que nos va a entretener mientras tanto?

James torció la boca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su amigo tenía razón. Sirius se sintió aliviado para sus adentros de haberle quitado la odiosa idea. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo para compensar ese lapsus de bondad, así que caminó hacia el muchacho y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Bien, Snape, ha sido una velada encantadora y nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar, pero francamente ya me aburriste —de improviso le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara y Severus cayó atontado boca abajo. —Buenas noches, procura descansar para que no llegues tarde mañana a clase —le dijo dulcemente y volvió a golpearlo, esta vez, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Los dos muchachos avanzaron con tranquilidad por los oscuros corredores del castillo sin preocuparse por ser descubiertos gracias al mapa.<p>

James habló y habló durante el trayecto a los dormitorios; sin embargo, Sirius hallaba en extremo difícil de mantener la atención en lo que su mejor amigo decía y sólo respondía con breves comentarios y risas que juzgaba oportunas. Su mente se había quedado en los baños y no había dejado de revisar el pergamino cada que tenía oportunidad, de manera que había visto la marca de Snape moverse por fin después de unos quince minutos y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras.

El muchacho a su lado ahora bromeaba sobre algo de sus hechizos tan débiles y desatinados en la oficina del profesor.

—De veras, Padfoot, primero fue ese _accio_ en el comedor y ahora esto —siguió mofándose.

—Cállate —replicó disgustado. —Todavía me siento mal.

—Últimamente siempre te sientes mal…

No le gustó el tono del chico, le supo a reclamo y así se lo hizo saber.

—Mil perdones, siento que mi salud sea un impedimento para hacer propiamente una broma.

—Hey, yo no dije eso.

—En serio, —continuó con amargura conforme se acercaban al retrato de La Dama Gorda —si no crees que estoy a la altura de la situación entonces no hubieras ido por mí a la enfermería.

James no pudo menos que quedar perplejo.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo hice porque últimamente tú-!

—¡Pues no lo hubieras hecho! —soltó alterado causando que la mujer en la pintura se despertara de su cómodo sueño y los reprendiera con un "¡shh!".

—Óyeme, ¿qué te pasa? —indagó irritado.

—¡Pasa que siempre andas jodiendo con lo mismo!

Sirius no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a lo que se refería, de nuevo sentía un gran enojo que lo hacía decir y hacer cosas sin pensar. Era una molestia que necesitaba desahogar y desventuradamente, James era la persona que en ese momento estaba a su lado para ser el blanco de sus agresiones.

—¿Van a entrar o no? —interpuso La Dama Gorda con impaciencia. —A diferencia de ustedes, hay gente que necesita dormir.

—¿Lo mismo? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Olvídalo, no importa —gruñó. Necesitaba desesperadamente un largo trago de whisky. —_Casus belli._

El retrato se abrió revelando el agujero, sin embargo, antes de que Sirius pudiera meterse, James lo detuvo agarrándolo del antebrazo.

—Espera, ¿tiene esto algo qué ver con lo de Snape?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué diablos dices eso? —increpó tensándose al instante.

—¡Porque primero te largas sin decirme nada! —explotó. —¡Imagina cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir a buscarte y ver que ya no estabas en el salón! ¡Luego te encuentro con ese idiota que empieza a decir cosas sin sentido que tú no me quieres aclarar!

—¡Si van a pelear, háganlo adentro! —vociferó la Dama Gorda desde la pintura. —Niños que salen a deshoras y todavía pretenden que aguante sus gritos…

—No dije nada ahí porque no quise darle al estúpido el gusto de vernos como ahora…

James lo sintió luchar por liberarse, pero logró retenerlo aferrándose más a su brazo.

—¿Qué pasó, Sirius? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Sirius decidió decírselo. Repentinamente se sintió muy cansado, como si las energías se le hubieran ido de repente. Notando esto, James aflojó el agarre. No obstante, la resolución del aristócrata quedó por los suelos al recordar la vergonzosa respuesta de su cuerpo al sensual contacto con el Slytherin.

—No sé, James —susurró con la vista clavada en sus tenis.

James lo contempló entre preocupado y confundido. Aprovechando esto, Sirius se metió como una exhalación dejando atrás a su amigo sin la más mínima idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

A la mañana siguiente, el desconcierto de James sólo se acentúo más cuando Sirius le pidió una disculpa a la que le siguió un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho correspondió de buena gana al gesto, pero se arrepintió enseguida al sentir un penetrante olor a alcohol etílico que por poco lo asfixió. A punto del desmayo, miró interrogante a Remus quién sólo le devolvió una mueca de impotencia.

Después de desayunar, los Marauders se dirigieron a la clase de Adivinación. La verdad es que Sirius se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela dedicándose a beber sentado al borde de su cama sumido en una espiral obsesiva y convenciéndose que su reacción había sido hormonal, nada más que una respuesta biológica. Con cada trago, ahogaba más y más el infame incidente que no dejaba de atormentarlo junto con la vocecita al fondo de su cabeza que no cesaba de repetirle "cobarde". Con cada trago, se decía que no importaba, que Snape no era más que un inmundo Slytherin que se ganaba todo lo que le hacían. Con cada trago, lograba borrar un poco de ese cosquilleo que se extendía por su piel al recordar el cuerpo del muchacho pegado al suyo…

La abundante comida consistente en waffles de canela y calabaza con miel de maple no había socorrido su estado, así que seguía ostensiblemente ebrio para cuando llegaron con Trelawney. Sus amigos habían querido darle un remedio, pero el chico se había negado a abandonar los efectos que le brindaban el whiskey.

Remus tuvo que jalarlo hacia sus lugares cuando quiso ir a flirtear con una sonrojada Slytherin causando la risa del salón. El atractivo aristócrata aceptó a regañadientes, pero no dejó de hacerle guiños a la chica ni de intentar regresar con ella. Sus amigos tuvieron que lanzarle un encantamiento para inmovilizarlo en su sitio, lo que resultó conveniente, ya que justo en ese instante llegó la profesora envuelta en su usual vaporosa túnica esmeralda.

La clase transcurrió con relativa calma. Les tocaba en esta ocasión estudiar la ceromancia, un método que consistía en ir echando gotas de cera derretida en una vasija de agua para interpretar las figuras que se formaban.

Ya liberado del embrujo, Sirius había perdido todo el interés en la muchacha y en la lección, y ahora miraba lleno de una profunda melancolía la lluvia a través de la ventana a su lado. Su cerebro, demasiado entumecido para grandes pensamientos, le brindaba cierto respiro de sus usuales tormentos. Simplemente se hallaba en blanco, lo que no ayudó para nada cuando Trelawney llegó a su lado y le pidió que tomara una vela e intentara descifrar los trazos en el fondo del cuenco.

El adolescente hizo un esfuerzo monumental para cumplir con la asignación y agarró el cirio con mano vacilante para después verter la cera. Se quedó contemplando somnoliento las ondas de agua que habían producido las blancas siluetas al caer y Remus tuvo que patearlo disimuladamente para que despertara.

—Esto… uhm… —tartamudeó tratando de poner su embotada cabeza en marcha. —Es un… como que…

Parpadeó herniándose para hallar algo que lo sacara del apuro. Nada, no veía nada. Sus figuras eran más bien círculos de diferentes grosores y tamaños.

—Parecen… gotas de… lluvia —murmuró al fin y volteó a ver a la profesora.

La insectiforme maga lo contemplaba expectante como animándolo a seguir. Una idea lo golpeó como un trueno y esbozó una estúpida sonrisa. Si la mujer quería algo dramático, eso tendría.

—Sí… veo gotas de lluvia… parece que… los cielos están inquietos…

—Continúa, querido, continúa —lo apremió.

James y Remus se miraron entre sí y reprimieron las risas que pugnaban por salir de sus bocas. Era increíble como la profesora podía creerse las palabras de un borracho. O no notaba el aliento alcohólico del chico o no le importaba.

—Veo… signos fatídicos… algo malo está por suceder —espió de refilón a la bruja y quedó complacido al notar su emoción y ansia, ¿de verdad se estaba tragando el cuento? —Creo que… es la influencia de Marte.

La profesora soltó un jadeo ahogado y se llevo las manos al pecho teatralmente.

—¡Lo has visto tú también! —exclamó temblorosa. —¡Oh, querido, sin duda tienes el don! Aunque es un poco terrible que sea bajo estas condiciones en las que tienes sobre ti un mal augurio —suspiró ajustándose las gruesas gafas de fondo de botella.

A continuación se puso de pie y caminó al centro del aula diciendo lo maravilloso que resultaba que alguien por fin hubiera logrado abrir su ojo interior gracias a su sabia guía. El muchacho se felicitó por lo bien que se le daba mentir.

—¿Cómo es que lograste eso? —preguntó azorado Peter.

—Es un invento, Wormtail, me lo dijo Firenze.

—¿Firenze? —intervino Remus. —¿Cuándo lo viste?

—No sé, hace como dos semanas o algo así.

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño preocupado.

—¿Qué más te dijo?

—¿Qué importa?

—A diferencia de Trelawney —bajó la voz— las predicciones de los centauros suelen ser acertadas.

—Firenze está loco —sentenció masajeándose las sienes que le empezaban a doler. —No sé, algo de que no remontara el vuelo bajo la influencia de Marte y de escuchar a las estrellas o alguna idiotez parecida.

Remus y Peter abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. James los miró confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso qué significa? —cuestionó interesado el chico de lentes.

—¿No te das cuenta? —dijo el licántropo. —Lo que pasó ayer en el juego contra Hufflepuff…

La expresión en blanco de sus amigos lo hizo impacientarse.

—En serio, sé que odian esta materia, pero no les haría daño abrir sus libros de vez en cuando. Mira, James, me contaste que durante el juego Sirius había estado muy violento y furioso, ¿sí? —recibiendo la confirmación del otro, continuó: —Esa es la influencia de Marte, es la furia sin sentido que resultó en Sirius gravemente lastimado.

—Claro que no —replicó enseguida el aludido. Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. —Fue solo una coincidencia.

—¿De veras? ¿Una coincidencia que Firenze te vaticinara que si volabas estando enojado algo malo te sucedería?

James se rascó la cabeza e intentó encontrar una explicación lógica.

—Y eso de los signos funestos en las gotas de lluvia… creo que deberías tener mucho cuidado, Sirius —interpuso Peter.

El joven animago exhaló molesto por las palabras de sus compañeros. Una fuerte náusea le revolvía el estómago. No era posible porque él no era el único involucrado en la predicción.

—¿Qué ves en las gotas de lluvia? —inquirió Remus.

Sirius apretó los puños.

—Nada, no veo ni una puta cosa, Remus —refunfuñó airado.

—Eso también tiene su significado —objetó— y estoy seguro que sí has visto algo, Sirius. Ahora, si tan sólo te concentraras y nos dijeras lo que-

—¡Ya te dije que no veo a nadie!

Sin poder controlarse, tiró la vasija al suelo de un golpe y se incorporó furioso. Sus amigos lo miraron atónitos al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. La profesora se acercó atraída por el exabrupto.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?

Temblando, Sirius se volvió a encarar a la mujer queriendo disculparse, pero la profesora se le adelantó.

—¿No lo has escuchado, verdad? Ni a él ni a ti mismo —dijo con un gesto de pena.

El muchacho se quedó helado y, después de unos segundos, vomitó su desayuno en la pulcra túnica de la maga.

* * *

><p>Sirius se recostó cansado y con resaca en una banca del jardín cercano al lago. Cerró los ojos. Los demás habían ido a almorzar sin poder convencerlo de que hiciera lo mismo. Remus había insistido mucho, pero James, fastidiado de su voluble humor, había optado por dejarlo ahí para que se relajara.<p>

Ese día estaba nublado como siempre, el cielo estaba tan negro que le brindaba una fuerte sensación de desasosiego como indicándole que las cosas empeorarían. Seguro que no tardaría en desatarse una fuerte lluvia, aunque en ese momento le importaba poco como para moverse. Se frotó el estómago, todavía le dolía un poco, quizá tenía una infección o una úlcera. Resolvió ir con Madame Pomfrey apenas le diera la gana de pararse para que le diera algo de bácaris. Se frotó los ojos impaciente cuando sus pensamientos lo guiaron hacia Severus. Bácaris. Recordaba que había dicho que servía como tópico para las úlceras. De nuevo sintió la familiar sensación que antecedía al vómito. No podía ser posible que su vida se hubiera reducido a girar alrededor del chico.

Escuchó el ruido cercano de pasos y abrió los párpados para encontrarse con una abundante mata de cabello negro junto a su cara. Sintió una presión en el pecho.

—Hola, Sirius.

El adolescente se incorporó enseguida y se sintió tonto por un momento al advertir que se trataba de aquella chica de Hufflepuff llamada Ana Jones. ¿En realidad había esperado que fuera Snape?

—Hey.

—Escuché que te sentías mal y lo que pasó en clase de Adivinación.

—Mmh, sí —se frotó la nuca.

—¿Te tocó detención?

—No, Trelawney lo dejó pasar, creo que fue mucho para ella —rió con esfuerzo.

—Que bueno —sonrió y se sentó junto a él. —Oye, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, quedó pendiente nuestra excursión nocturna. ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos hoy?

Sirius quiso negarse; no obstante, antes de que sus labios pudieran formar una respuesta, un fuerte impacto lo envió directo al lago. Su cuerpo aterrizó de lleno en el agua haciéndolo tragar líquen y otras sustancias pegajosas. Empapado hasta los huesos, se levantó enseguida escupiendo algas. Las carcajadas le llenaron los oídos y se volvió furioso tratando de buscar al culpable. Se echó el cabello para atrás y se arrancó la túnica que se había vuelto pesada por el agua para sacar la varita del pantalón. Y fue entonces que las risas cesaron para dar paso a varios jadeos de sorpresa. Sirius se frotó la cara y miró a su alrededor. Todos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y expresiones asustadas. Por un momento se quedó confundido… hasta que con horror, se dio cuenta de que el motivo era que estaba parado a la orilla del lago… con su apariencia femenina.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sí, ese fue Severus, obvio que esa madriza en el baño y el corredor no iban a quedar impunes.<strong>

**Y siguen las ACTUALIZACIONES CADA SÁBADO!**

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: Ahh jajaja, como me dio risa tu nick y tu comentario, debo decirlo XD Pues aquí está la continuación y el nuevo suspenso, ojalá que no se te siga cayendo el pelo XD**

**Serpiente negra: Sí, de hecho, ya en el capítulo que sigue se confiesa un poco con James y en el siguiente un poco más. Ya todo está por descubrirse muahaha**

**Herla-king: Gracias, me gusta que te guste como escribo XD**

**Azulit: Es que los celos de Sirius son geniales, por no decir un poco enfermizos jaja. Casto lobo? XD Bueno, digamos que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, él también merece una retribución y créeme que la va a obtener :3**


	24. ¡Clic, clic, boom!

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Clic, clic, boom!<strong>

Por segunda ocasión en el corto periodo escolar, Sirius Black se sintió perdido. Y esta vez no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir del problema.

El colegio entero lo contemplaba con una mezcla de burla y estupor. La razón no era que lo hubieran lanzado al lago o que hubiera emergido de manera ridícula vomitando trozos de liquen. No. La razón era que estaba de pie con la ropa mojada pegada a sus mórbidas curvas de mujer, revelando el secreto de la noche de Halloween. Buscó al culpable y no tardó en encontrarse con la figura erguida y soberbia de Severus Snape que lo miraba con tanto desprecio como no creyó posible. Para empeorar las cosas, a su lado estaba Lucius Malfoy con la misma expresión desdeñosa de su compañero. Sirius sintió un profundo estremecimiento de cólera que le erizó la piel.

—Por las barbas de Merlín…

—¿Es ella? ¿Black es ella?

Un sinfín de murmullos empezaron a levantarse. Algunos le dedicaban desagradables sonrisas y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a varios chicos con expresión nauseabunda.

—¡Estás bien buena, Black! —gritó alguien desatando cínicas carcajadas.

Sirius apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando que fuera nada más que un sueño, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, los espectadores permanecían en sus lugares observándolo con malévolo regocijo. Fue aquel cazador de Ravenclaw, Mikka Elliott, vomitando ruidosamente lo que lo hizo reaccionar por fin. Con rapidez, buscó la varita en sus pantalones y se apuntó para terminar el encantamiento.

—¡Oye, Black, no sabía que te gustaba usar vestidos!

La furia del Gryffindor explotó en forma de un sonoro _stupefy_. El atrevido estudiante salió volando y Sirius no quiso averiguar más. Blandiendo la varita, de inmediato empezó a lanzar maleficio tras maleficio en dirección a Severus. No obstante, el muchacho estaba preparado y ya fuera que los desviaba o se disolvían contra su poderoso _protego maxima_ previamente conjurado. El resto de los alumnos, acostumbrados a apartarse cuando se trataba de esos dos enemigos en particular, se pusieron a buen resguardo en un santiamén.

El duelo continuó por varios minutos en los que la frustración de Sirius sólo aumentaba al notar que sus hechizos carecían de fuerza mientras que los de Snape eran todo lo contrario. Se preguntó si se debía a su resaca o si su varita tenía algo malo, porque aquella pelea en casi las mismas circunstancias con Rosier en la biblioteca no estaba resultando tan pésima como ésta. Apenas y si lograba esquivar los feroces ataques. El duelo, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la presencia de la siempre oportuna Minerva McGonagall, que los detuvo a ambos con un _impedimenta_. Al poco rato, ambos adolescentes estaban siendo duramente reprendidos por la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y de Slytherin respectivamente en su despacho del aula de Transfiguración.

Sirius no estaba escuchando nada de lo que vociferaba la mujer delante de él. Mantenía toda su atención en Severus echándole continuas miradas asesinas que le eran devueltas con todo descaro.

—¡…ni un día sin que traten de matarse uno al otro…!

—… y usted, Sr. Snape, un estudiante de su categoría…

Severus tampoco hacía caso a lo que le tuvieran que decir, siempre era la misma perorata. Le interesaba más ver la enfurecida cara de su compañero. Si Black creía que se iba a quedar sin hacer nada por la golpiza de anoche, estaba muy equivocado. Sabía que no podría mantener su ventaja sobre él todo el tiempo, así que, como buen Slytherin, se había adelantado y averiguado cómo conjurar el _spēcies incantatem_ en caso de que llegara la oportunidad de usarlo. Y ésta había llegado a la hora del almuerzo con el patio repleto de la mitad de la escuela.

—¡… veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor…!

El profesor Slughorn no tuvo oportunidad de dictar la resta de los puntos para su propia casa, porque justo en ese instante, se dejó escuchar una ruidosa explosión seguida de numerosos gritos.

—¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¿Ahora qué? —dijo la bruja corriendo hacia la salida seguida del hombre.

Sirius sabía muy bien la razón de ese alboroto. Era el pantano explosivo que habían puesto en la oficina del suplente. Hubiera también acudido a ver el brillante resultado de la broma, pero ahora no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Espero que disfrutes de tu recién adquirida popularidad —dijo Severus aprovechando que ambos adultos estaban asomados por la puerta del salón. —Sé que yo lo haré.

—Te… voy… a matar —murmuró lentamente con los dientes apretados. —¿Me escuchaste, Snape? Te voy a asesinar aunque me manden a Azkaban.

—Te reto a que lo hagas —le contestó en el mismo tono.

La frustración del animago le comprimía la garganta y lo dejaba sin aliento. Quería gritarle, lanzársele encima y matarlo a golpes, pero se sentía tan abrumado que no podía. Trató de hablar y decirle algo, lo que fuera; sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era mover la boca de arriba hacia abajo cual pez fuera del agua y gesticular con manos rígidas varias muecas que Severus identificó como intentos de apuñalarlo, retorcerle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza.

El adolescente de ojos negros se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de su lugar. El lenguaje corporal del otro demostraba que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza y el muchacho temió por un momento por su vida. Lo sabía muy capaz de hacerle algo enfrente de los profesores. Aunque no tenían sus varitas, de repente se puso a pensar si era posible conjurar un _avada kedavra_ en esas condiciones. Entonces su compañero se detuvo y Severus se tensó esperando algún golpe; no obstante, Sirius permaneció de pie con los brazos relajados a un lado y los hombros caídos, parecía como si de repente alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría a ese furor.

—¿Qué pasa, Black? —se mofó al notar su vacilación. —Creí que ibas a matarme.

—Lo voy a hacer… sólo que no hoy… Cuando menos te lo esperes, rata asquerosa… —respondió recobrando su altanería.

De improviso, Severus se fijó en un detalle que le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué no te has curado la mordida?

Hubo un destello en la mirada gris de Sirius. Una tormenta a punto de estallar y hacer pedazos sus alrededores. Otro se hubiera amedrentado, pero no él, no un Slytherin.

—No me ha dado tiempo de ir a la enfermería.

—¿En serio? Pudiste haberlo hecho tú mismo —sugirió perspicaz.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? —interpuso con aspereza.

El Slyhterin sonrió y se adelantó dos pasos. Sirius tuvo el impulso de saltar a un lado, pero forzó a sus piernas a quedarse en el mismo sitio.

—¡Por Salazar! ¿Te bebiste toda la maldita destilería, Black? —lo recriminó poniendo una mueca tan desagradable que decía que más que estar oliendo a un borracho, estaba oliendo un montón de estiércol.

—Pues si no te gusta cómo huelo no te acerques.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que esperaba, el muchacho dio otro paso y Sirius rogó por primera vez en su vida que se apareciera de vuelta alguno de los dos profesores. Severus avanzó un poco más y entonces logró que el chico retrocediera.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Sirius no tenía miedo, no, señor, el día que Sirius Black le tuviera miedo a Severus Snape sería el día en que se aventaría de la atalaya más alta del castillo. Más bien se sentía un poco… inquieto. Eso era todo.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil —replicó. —Me alejo de ti porque no quiero que McGonagall me vea partirte tu grasienta cabeza.

—¿De veras es eso lo que quieres hacer? —murmuró con voz grave provocando que al otro se le erizaran los vellos.

—No quieres probarme, Snivellus —gruñó tomándolo con fiereza de la muñeca súbitamente envalentonado por los restos de alcohol que aún circulaban por su sistema.

—¡Sr. Black! —rugió McGonagall entrando de nueva cuenta al salón—¡Suéltelo!

Después de unos segundos, Sirius obedeció y dejó ir a un muy ufano Severus.

—Ha explotado la oficina y el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo mientras se ajustaba sus lentes. —Al parecer el profesor suplente activó una trampa y ahora se encuentra bañado moco de troll al igual que varios estudiantes de primer año.

El Gryffindor quiso reírse, pero tan sólo arqueó las cejas en un mudo gesto de asombro.

—Usted no sabrá por casualidad nada de este incidente, ¿no es así?

—Claro que no, profesora —dijo con seriedad adoptando una cara de póquer que convenció a la bruja, pero no a Severus, el cual puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró preguntándose qué tan idiotas debían ser los profesores para que, después de años de conocer al grupo de Black, todavía pudieran siquiera considerar la posibilidad de su inocencia.

—Sr. Snape, puede irse, su jefe de casa lo espera para asignarle el castigo correspondiente —el chico se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada y Sirius tuvo el impulso de seguirlo para estrangularlo ahí mismo en el pasillo. — En cuanto a usted, Sr. Black, cumplirá un doble castigo por tres días ayudándole después de clases al Sr. Filch en lo que le indique.

El animago apretó los labios y asintió sin protestar. Quería irse lo más pronto posible de ahí para alcanzar a Snape. No obstante, la mujer pareció adivinar sus intenciones y se dedicó a darle una buena monserga a lo largo de diez minutos. Cuando por fin salió, había perdido toda la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con el muchacho.

Con paso veloz e ignorando las burlas y risas de todos aquellos con los que se encontraba, se dirigió a la torre con fuertes deseos de tomarse una botella entera de whisky y olvidar por un rato el jaleo que se estaba armando. Entró a la habitación vacía y empezó a rebuscar en el fondo del baúl de James, pero al no encontrar nada, se dirigió al suyo propio. En eso estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver de quién se trataba porque ya lo sabía muy bien.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar qué putas acaba de suceder? —tronó la potente voz de James y cerró de un violento portazo.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —suspiró sacando un par de calcetines sucios. —Snivellus me atacó, yo lo ataqué.

—¡Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso! ¡Todo el maldito colegio está enterado de que tú eres la chica con la que bailé la noche de Halloween!

—Sí, eso… —tosió— fue mala suerte.

—¿Mala suerte? ¿Me quieres decir cómo tuviste tan mala suerte de que Snape supiera exactamente qué hechizo usar para descubrirte?

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Prongs? El murciélago es inteligente.

James lo miró atónito y por un segundo pensó que el chico le diría a continuación que en realidad disfrutaba las clases de Pociones. Sirius seguía muy ocupado revolviendo el contenido de su baúl buscando con desespero siquiera una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —increpó molesto. —¿Cómo supo del plan?

—Eh, cosas de la vida… Uno se topa con quien menos lo espera en el peor momento… ya sabes —divagó mientras se paraba e iba al baúl de Peter a esculcar. Negó con la cabeza ante los cerrojos mal hechizados y los abrió con un pase de su varita.

—¿Cosas de la vida? ¿Esa es tu estúpida explicación?

—Sí. ¡Hey, estas revistas son mías! —protestó sacando unos ejemplares de "Hechiceras pechugonas".

Sirius arrojó las revistas encima de su cama y a continuación se dirigió al área de Remus con la firme intención de echar un maleficio a alguien si no hallaba algo con lo cual embriagarse. Su propósito, empero, quedó bloqueado con el cuerpo de James quien le impidió llegar al baúl.

—Explícame. Ahora.

La cara del chico de gafas no podía estar más seria y Sirius se resignó a que simplemente ya no podía escapar más de ésta. Pasándose una mano por entre el cabello, se dejó caer sentado en la cama del licántropo mientras empezaba a hablar.

—La noche del banquete de Halloween, después de que Moony y yo nos separamos para escapar de los Slytherins, tropecé con Snape. Nos encerré en un salón a esperar a que los otros se despistaran, y se me ocurrió fastidiarlo un poco, lo que llevó a que se diera cuenta de que era yo.

—¿A qué te refieres con fastidiarlo? —preguntó arrugando la frente.

—Seducirlo, James, seducirlo —dijo cansinamente. —Se me figuró que sería genial verle la cara que pondría si una chica se le arrojaba encima.

James hizo una mueca de profundo asco al imaginarse la escena.

—¿Te le insinuaste a Snivellus? ¿Lo tocaste? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo besaste? —interrogó sin descanso, pero se detuvo en la última pregunta al ver que su amigo se ponía rígido. —¿Lo besaste? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estás loco? —deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera verdad, pero el rostro culpable de Sirius era más que prueba suficiente. —Oh, por favor, no me digas que en realidad besaste a esa alimaña ponzoñosa de calabozo. No puedo ni imaginar esos dientes amarillentos contra tu boca y-

—¡Por Merlín! —dijo saltando fuera de la cama y empezando a pasearse nerviosamente por el dormitorio circular. —¡No es que le haya metido la lengua en la garganta! ¿Está bien? ¡Lo hice porque en ese momento Lucius pasaba por ahí y quise hacerlo rabiar! ¡Me pareció que sería una buena venganza besar a su novio enfrente de él dado que hizo lo mismo con Remus!

—¡Pero si tú ni siquiera sabías en ese momento lo que le había hecho a Remus!

—¡Ya sé!

—¿Entonces qué…?

—¡Me chantajeó! —exclamó alzando los brazos. —¡Cuando supo que era yo me amenazó con hacerme volver al comedor en el vestido con mi apariencia normal!

—¿Y por qué carajos no te defendiste? ¡Le hubieras lanzado un maleficio!

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Un maleficio! ¿Cómo diablos no se me ocurrió antes? —dijo elevando más la voz. —¡Te dije que ese maldito encantamiento me drenaba toda la energía! ¡O me batía en duelo con él y perdía o regresaba a la torre con la poca dignidad que me quedaba después de arrodillarme a sus pies!

—¡Si no te la pasaras briago-! —se detuvo por un momento y abrió de par en par los ojos. —¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Te hizo que te arrodillaras?

—¡El caso… —prosiguió tratando de olvidar el denigrante suceso— es que si no accedía a hacer lo que él quería, divulgaría que era yo la chica de aquella noche!

—¡¿Y creíste que cumpliría su palabra? ¡¿Podrías ser más idiota?

Sirius se llevó las manos al pelo en un gesto dramático y echó la cabeza para atrás como esperando recibir ayuda de los cielos. Respiró hondo y, después de deshacerse de un alga rezagada en uno de sus mechones, se tiró en una mullida butaca.

—… No fue él quien rompió el trato… Fui yo —farfulló. —Ayer en la noche.

James entrecerró los ojos y torció la boca.

—¿Era de eso lo que estaban hablando? ¿Por eso te fuiste del salón sin decirme nada? Quedaron de verse. Era eso, ¿no?

—Sí, era eso, James —dijo con fastidio. —Me cansé de sus idioteces, así que lo amenacé y le dije que podía andar por ahí divulgando lo que le diera la gana, que nadie le iba a creer. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa maldita serpiente rastrera no iba a hablar sino a demostrarlo?

Hubo en breve espacio de silencio en el cual los adolescentes se quedaron sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos decidiendo qué deberían hacer. James estaba muy molesto, aunque un poco más tranquilo y sólo tenía un reproche más:

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Quise hacerlo, pero luego ya no encontré ningún momento adecuado, así que Moony yo decidimos-

—¡¿QUÉ? —volvió a estallar por segunda vez con la absoluta seguridad de que se había escuchado hasta el gran comedor. —¡¿Le contaste a Remus pero a mí no?

—¡Él quiso decírtelo de inmediato! —se paró como impulsado por un resorte y trató de componer su metida de pata. —¡Yo le hice prometer que no te diría nada!

—¡Muchas gracias por excluirme! —gritó con ironía. —¡En serio les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de mantener el secreto!

—¡No seas imbécil, James!

—¡Ahora yo soy el imbécil que no confía en su mejor amigo!

—¡No te lo dije porque te veías tan asquerosamente feliz con Evans que no te lo quise arruinar! ¡Además, si te lo hubiera contado, ¿qué hubieras hecho, eh?, ¿hubieras obligado a Snape a callarse lo que sabía a golpes?

James lo miró como si estuviera demente y Sirius se sintió así. Era ilógico, lo sabía, ilógico porque él había acabado haciendo lo que tanto había luchado por evitar que James hiciera.

—Eres un grandísimo cabrón, Sirius Black.

El aristócrata no pudo sentirse más miserable. James giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la puerta; cuando la abrió, vio a Remus recargado junto al marco. Le lanzó una fría mirada.

—Y tú sabías…

—James… nosotros nunca…—comenzó a tratar de disculparse con una expresión de vergüenza.

—Voy a buscar a Lily a ver si puedo arreglar esta estupidez —anunció y se fue sin más reflexionando en lo que le podía decir a la muchacha y en que Severus Snape se la iba a pagar con creces lo más pronto posible.

Remus lo contempló irse por el pasillo hasta desaparecer escaleras abajo. Después de unos segundos, entró al dormitorio. Sirius yacía en la butaca con las manos en el rostro y actitud de derrota.

—No digas ni una palabra —masculló a través de sus dedos.

—No lo iba a hacer —suspiró a la vez que se dejaba caer en su cama.

—¿Nos escucharon ahí abajo?

—Sí, creo que sus gritos incluso llegaron a Ravenclaw.

—Genial.

El adolescente se puso de pie con desgano y se empezó a quitar los zapatos húmedos y llenos de musgo.

—Tampoco a mí me dijiste que besaste a Snape.

La frase de Remus le llegó sin ser una reconvención o juicio. Intuyó que al hombre lobo sólo le interesaba saber por qué se lo había guardado.

—No es importante. Me extorsionó y no quise quedarme sin nada, al menos tenía que hacer que a Malfoy le diera una apoplejía —indicó sin mirarlo.

—Fue un método en suma singular para hacer enojar a Lucius.

Remus tampoco lo miraba, tenía sus ojos ambarinos extraviados en las grietas del techo.

—¿Por eso te enfadaste aquella mañana que los viste de nuevo juntos? ¿Por qué no lograste separarlos?

—Estaba enfadado —se aflojó la corbata en un intento de conseguir el aire que le comenzaba a faltar— porque Malfoy estaba actuando como si no te hubiera hecho nada.

—Ah.

—Vamos, Moony, no fue la gran cosa. Besarlo ha sido una de las cosas más repulsivas que he tenido que hacer. Me conoces, sólo quise joder un poco a Snivellus.

—Ese es el punto.

—¿Qué?

Sin alejar su vista del cielo de piedra, Remus soltó:

—Que últimamente tienes tantos secretos que siento que ya no te conozco.

Las manos de Sirius se congelaron en los primeros botones de su camisa, aún así, logró que el tono de su voz fuera tranquilo e indiferente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes que yo jamás he tenido secretos con ustedes.

El licántropo se sentó en su cama y al fin encaró a Sirius. Su amigo había detenido la labor de despojarse de la ropa apestosa a humedad y algas y ahora le devolvía una mirada serena. Remus se afanó en romper la barrera que tan celosamente había alzado Sirius, pero fue inútil. Sus ojos eran tan fríos y duros como el metal que no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

—¿En serio, Sirius? —y antes de que el otro pudiera responder, añadió: —Creo que iré a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Remus se levantó y salió del dormitorio rápidamente. Sirius se volvió a hundir en el sillón sintiéndose peor que antes al ver que el hombre lobo había dejado su mochila atrás.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche fue una de las peores en la historia. Sus amigos no se aparecieron por el resto del día y él —sin mapa puesto que James se lo había llevado— buscó infructuosamente a Severus y luego a Remus. Casi se arrepintió de haber salido del confinamiento de la habitación, pues las burlas y comentarios obscenos no pararon a dónde quiera que fuera. Sin embargo, Sirius no se amilanó, era un Gryffindor y no cualquiera, sino un Black, y si de algo podía jactarse es que los Black nunca se echaban para atrás.<p>

A la hora de la cena tampoco los halló en el gran comedor y Sirius tuvo que resignarse a contestar con gestos obscenos las risitas descaradas y a comer en compañía de su fiel equipo de quidditch. La verdad es que en ese rato tuvo un respiro y hasta se rió, pues Atticus y Magnus le reclamaron por no haber bailado con ellos, Gerrold le pidió una cita para el próximo banquete, Deanna le dijo que era un idiota y Zechariah que era una chica muy linda.

El castigo en la biblioteca fue horrible. Ya que no había visto a Snape durante la cena, esperaba encontrárselo ahí, lo que por supuesto no sucedió. El muchacho no era idiota, sería suicida ir a la biblioteca después de haber humillado públicamente a Sirius Black. La Srta. Pince lo pilló varias veces espiando los alrededores y harta al fin, lo confinó a un archivero para que clasificara por fechas unos decrépitos pergaminos mohosos cuya antigüedad bien podría remontarse a la época de las cavernas.

Sudoroso, lleno de polvo y cansado, volvió a su dormitorio sólo para encontrarse con que los demás ya estaban dormidos. Le entraron ganas de despertarlos con fuegos artificiales y hablar con ellos, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué les podía decir. Al final, se acostó sin poder pegar un ojo hasta que casi amanecía, con la pesada sensación de que las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro terrible.

Fue doloroso despertar, los ojos le ardían y se sentía terriblemente somnoliento. Miró hacia la cama de James y para su disgusto, se dio cuenta de que ya se había marchado al igual que Peter. El único que quedaba en la habitación era Remus, quien estaba terminando de ponerse la túnica.

—Moony… —lo llamó con voz ronca.

—Mande.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De qué? ¿De cómo te pedí que te calmaras con lo de Severus y no lo hiciste? ¿O de cómo lo golpeaste y lo abandonaste en el baño? ¿O de cómo no me contaste completa la historia de la noche de Halloween?

Esa sí que fue una buena recriminación. Sirius se frotó la cara y enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues los ojos sólo le escocieron más como si les hubiera echado limón.

—Sí, todo eso sería bueno para empezar —musitó apretando los párpados en un intento por contener las lágrimas.

—Soy todo oídos.

—No sé qué… me pasó… aah, estaba tan harto que perdí el control. Sólo quería…

—¿Desquitarte?

—Sí… —dijo meditabundo al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Harto de qué? ¿De lo que sientes?

El animago se incorporó para recostarse en el cabezal y abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás llorando? —le cuestionó sorprendido.

—Claro que no, tarado —repuso molesto. —Me arden los malditos ojos. No pude dormir casi nada.

Remus se acercó a la cama de su amigo y se sentó a sus pies.

—¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Sirius? ¿Qué dijo o hizo para que decidieras ya no seguir cediendo a su chantaje? —preguntó de abrupto.

—Me cansé de ser su sirviente. Además, quería que robara la oficina de Dumbledore —dijo ocasionando que el otro enmudeciera. —Le dije que no iba a arriesgarme por él, así que lo mandé al infierno.

La verdad a medias no estaba tan mal. Primero muerto antes de admitir que Snape había provocado que su cuerpo despertara de forma indebida.

—¿Y de veras pensaste que se iba a quedar tan tranquilo?

—No pensé que fuera a usar el encantamiento contra mí. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que alguien podía conjurar el _spēcies incantatem_ sobre otra persona? Ese murciélago es endiabladamente perverso.

—De cualquier forma, no debiste golpearlo.

—Ya sé, yo… —se rascó una ceja— empezó a decir cosas que me hicieron molestar, de que Lucius y yo éramos iguales, de que actuábamos sin que nos importara si heríamos a alguien. También dijo que tenía más en común con mi familia de lo que pensaba.

—Nunca te ha importado lo que otras personas dicen respecto a eso. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Acaso cuenta la opinión de Severus?

—¡Claro que no! —repuso enseguida. —¿Qué más da lo que ese idiota diga? Es sólo que cada vez que lo veo y abre la boca… tan sólo… me dan unas ganas enormes de…

—¿Besarlo?

—¡¿Qué? —brincó alarmado. —¡No!¡¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—… No sé —dijo alzando las cejas. —Se me figuró que como siempre quieres arruinarle la vida, otro beso sería lo más efectivo para lograrlo. Me imagino que no le gustó.

El animago hizo una negación.

—De cualquier forma, no va a volver a pasar… y si tanto te preocupa, eh, prometo dominarme y no pegarle de nuevo.

Remus le dirigió una significativa mirada agradeciéndole la promesa.

—¿En dónde está Prongs?

—Ya se fue a desayunar.

—¿Cómo está? —se limpió una escurridiza lágrima.

—Un poco menos resentido que ayer.

—Tengo que hablarle —inhaló con fuerza. —Quizá también debería hacerlo con Evans. Me imagino que no estará muy contenta.

—No, cree que todo fue un truco para engañarla, lo cual, por supuesto, lo fue.

—Nunca fue con mala intención —aclaró intentado no morderse la lengua. —Sólo quise ponerle fáciles las cosas a James.

Remus asintió aunque no estaba para nada convencido de que eso fuera verdad.

—¿Has visto al zoquete de Snivellus?

—Claro que sí, no ha dejado de pavonearse por el colegio por la que te hizo. Todo Slytherin está de fiesta.

—Mira al bastardo, hasta lo hice popular —se limpió otra lágrima y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—No le des tanta importancia, la gente ya lo habrá olvidado en un rato.

—Disculpa, pero no es a ti al que le andan gritando que se puso un vestido para que James Potter se lo pudiera follar.

Remus supo que estaba mal y trató de demostrarlo, pero fue imposible. La risa se escapó de sus labios a pesar de que trató por todos los medios de reprimirla con un resoplido.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? Ayer una chica de Ravenclaw se me acercó y me dijo que los hombres con ropa de mujer se le hacían increíblemente sexys y que sería mejor si me pusiera un hilo dental.

El licántropo se cubrió la boca con la mano y se paró para darle la espalda. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y observó con una sonrisa cómo los hombros del muchacho se convulsionaban en una risa ahogada.

—Ya sé… qué regalarte… para tu cumpleaños —jadeó. —Con un sostén… para que haga juego…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —bufó aventándole una almohada a la cabeza.

—¡Oh, vamos! —recogió la almohada y se la tiró de vuelta— ¡Es… en menos de… dos semanas! ¡No quiero seguir rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en qué regalarte!

Sirius deseó poder seguir con la charla en un tono más ligero, sin embargo, el tiempo no estaba de acuerdo, pues en eso, tuvo la ocurrencia de fijarse en la hora.

—¡Aaahh, mierda! ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase! —exclamó brincando de la cama.

Remus se percató también y empezó a reunir sus cosas y las de Sirius a toda prisa. Minutos después, los dos corrían rumbo al gran comedor en dónde apenas y lograron darle un par de bocados a unas tostadas llenas de azúcar y mantequilla para luego volar hacia el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El temor de llegar con retraso, sin embargo, se disipó en cuanto vieron a su grupo aglomerado en la entrada mirando con interés hacia adentro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

—No sé —contestó Atticus. —No podemos pasar. Creo que no han podido remover el pantano que explotó ayer.

Sirius miró con gesto cómplice a Remus y ambos rieron. Intentaba abrirse paso cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó poniendo orden.

—¡Silencio! —clamó. —El salón ha quedado inutilizado temporalmente dado que nos tomará un poco más de tiempo quitar los embrujos —se escucharon algunos vivas y aplausos. —¡Callados!... Me gustaría poderles decir que sólo es cuestión de moverlos de aula… pero… —frunció los labios— el profesor Henry Gotwick ha renunciado esta mañana, así que las clases quedan-

Antes de que pudiera decir "suspendidas", la multitud rugió en un coro de gritos y chiflidos de alegría. McGonagall logró decir "…hasta nuevo aviso" y se retiró negando con la cabeza.

Frenético, Sirius buscó a James y lo halló a unos cuantos metros, ajeno a todo el barullo. El capitán del equipo de quidditch se hallaba contemplando en un estado de absoluta concentración un pedazo de pergamino. El aristócrata se escabulló hasta él y le tocó el hombro. James lo volteó a ver con un sobresalto y guardó el documento aunque Sirius sabía muy bien que era el mapa.

—¡Padfoot!

Contrario a lo que esperaba, en el rostro del adolescente no había rechazo ni seriedad, sino que se iluminó con tal alegría que le resultó en extremo desconcertante.

—Ah, oye, tenemos que-

—Hablar, sí, luego —completó agitando la mano. —¿En dónde está Moony?

—Ahí atrás.

—Ve por él. Dile igual a Atticus y a los otros.

Sirius dudó por unos segundos y arrugó el ceño, pero obedeció volteando de vez en vez a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, el cual en ese momento hablaba con una renuente Evans.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sé, James quiere que vayamos hacia allá. Eh, Atticus, ven tú también. ¡Magnus! ¡Louis!

Se tardó un poco pero al fin reunió a todos los Gryffindors y uno que otro colado de las otras casas que se pegaron por pura curiosidad.

—¿Ya están todos? Bien, si vienen por aquí hay algo muy interesante que quiero mostrarles —dijo James muy excitado.

El pequeño grupo marchó a través de un par de pasillos. A Sirius se le hizo muy extraño, sin embargo reconoció la actitud de James. Era como se ponía cuando estaba a punto de gastar una broma fenomenal.

—Por aquí, por aquí. Sólo un poco más —decía cada vez más emocionado.

Entonces, al doblar la esquina, se reveló el misterio. Hubo un ahogado jadeo de asombro y luego un silencio sepulcral. Incluso los cuchicheos se detuvieron. Remus tenía la mandíbula desencajada, Lily se había puesto del mismo color encendido que su cabellera y James mostraba una sonrisa tan grande que casi tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sirius no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y que su cerebro se tomaba un largo receso porque ahí, en el corredor, a una poca distancia de ellos, estaban Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy besándose.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Ups! Actualización tardía y aparte, final de capítulo que sé que hace que quieran asesinarme. Cuando se les hayan pasado las ganas, review please! Me encanta saber lo que piensan :D<strong>

**Azulit: Que por qué tan predecible? XD Porque Sirius es un cretino. La verdad es que aunque fingiera demencia, James se hubiera empeñado en fastidiarlo. De hecho, en un momento dado, la escena se inclinó hacia allá, pero no me convenció y la terminé borrando.  
>Severus no es masoquista… mucho XD Lo que pasa que con tal de joder a Sirius no le importa salir madreado y viceversa XP<strong>

**Umiii: En serio te parece genial la historia? Gracias! :D Disculpa por no poder actualizar más rápido, jeje, ya ves que esto lleva su tiempo XP En cuanto a que pase algo pornoso entre ellos… bueno, dame chance, es que Severus no es un facilote y le va a costar a Sirius que afloje jajaja.**

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: De nueva cuenta me disculpo por tu prolongada calvicie que creo que con este capítulo sólo se logró acentuar XD La verdad es que sí, James se pasa de cabrón, aunque Sirius no se queda atrás y ya ves lo que ocasionan estos muchachos: que andes bailando por la pieza y que tu mamá crea que estás loca XD**

**Serpiente negra: Yo igual adoro la venganza como podrás ver XD**


	25. Bajo el vientre de la bestia negra

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bajo el vientre de la bestia negra<strong>

El firmamento que rodeaba el solemne castillo nunca había sido más lóbrego. Los truenos rugían dentro de la boca de lobo que se abría para engullir la resplandeciente tormenta eléctrica que se había desencadenado y exhalar un fiero viento que corría indómito arrastrando todo a su paso, anunciando un probable fin del mundo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba. Porque lo que tenía ante sus ojos era completa, total y horriblemente surrealista. Algo sacado de un tenebroso libro de Artes Oscuras o de las entrañas de lo más recóndito del Bosque Prohibido. Sirius no sabía por cuál de estas opciones decantarse. Únicamente sabía que algo dentro de él se había aclarado de la manera más asombrosa y terrible que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Había sido tan sólo un mísero segundo el que los había visto, pero tenía la total y absoluta certeza que esa imagen estaría grabada en su mente con fuego por la eternidad. Lucius había tenido jalado de la corbata a Severus presionándolo contra sus labios mientras que éste mantenía las manos en el pecho del mayor como si hubiera querido detenerlo. Ninguno de los dos se había cuenta de la presencia de la muchedumbre hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Entonces se habían separado.

Ni un ruido podía escucharse. Nada de risas nerviosas o algún comentario burlón o murmullos. Parecía que nadie sabía qué hacer. En especial Sirius que permanecía en un estado cataléptico. No temblaba ni respiraba, simplemente todas sus funciones motoras y sensaciones habían quedado suspendidas dejando su cuerpo rígido y paralizado. Por eso no sintió que Remus, ya recuperado del susto, le apretaba el hombro derecho queriendo atraer su atención.

Severus no estaba en mejores condiciones. Su piel había adquirido un tono fantasmagórico y su rostro estaba contorsionado en una espeluznante mueca de espanto. El diablo se le había parecido ahí mismo bajo el nombre de James Potter. Aterrorizado, miró a Lily. La chica tenía ambas manos en la boca y su cara estaba tan escarlata que parecía que iba a estallar. Pero sus ojos… Severus sintió que podría morirse ahí mismo. Los bellísimos ojos de esmeralda de Lily Evans no mostraban otra cosa más que una profunda lástima.

—Vaya, Snivellus, —dijo James en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lo pudieran escuchar— parece que después de todo no eres más que la putita de Malfoy.

Fue veneno puro digno de la boca de una serpiente. El comentario hizo a todos volver a la vida. Por ahí y por allá se empezaron a escuchar risitas que poco a poco comenzaron a subir de volumen.

Remus fue el único que lo percibió. Una oleada de magia agresiva por mucho tiempo encerrada que escalaba de intensidad, arañando el aire, creciendo y asfixiándolo todo como tentáculos. Estaba llena de ira, de rencor y un vivo y febril odio. Sabía que de un momento a otro las cosas se saldrían de control y miró a Severus.

Todo sucedió a una vertiginosa velocidad. En el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en el Slytherin, éste sacó su varita como un rayo y gritó:

—_¡Sectusempra!_

El maleficio fue bloqueado por James. Sabía que era casi seguro que el otro lo agrediera y había ido con la varita lista. El corredor se llenó de maldiciones en cuestión de nada y todos salieron desbandados colocándose a una distancia segura para poder observar la pelea.

El licántropo tuvo todas las intenciones de detenerlos ahí mismo al igual que Lily, no obstante, la tarea probó ser mucho para los dos prefectos al ser grandiosamente ignorados. Remus supo que lo mejor era ir por los profesores y así se lo hizo saber a la muchacha quien de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo y echó a correr por la galería. Remus intentó apartarse del duelo, pero se detuvo al ver que Sirius se había quedado inmóvil. Lo sacudió queriendo despertarlo, le gritó e incluso le cruzó la cara un par de veces.

Entonces Sirius respiró y Remus se dio cuenta de la formidable equivocación que había cometido. Aquella magia tan perturbadora no le pertenecía a Snape sino al mismo Sirius. La energía, libre al fin de tantas restricciones, mentiras y engaños, detonó en forma de una onda de choque que empujó con fuerza a todos aquellos dentro de un radio de unos quince metros. Las paredes se resquebrajaron, el suelo se hundió y una columna se vino abajo casi aplastando al prefecto.

—_¡Incendio!_

El conjuro salió de la varita de Sirius como una potente detonación de fuego que se dirigió directo a Lucius. El Slytherin, apenas levantándose del suelo, pudo notar el ataque y aunque alcanzó a desviarlo, el poderoso impacto lo tiró de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, James y Severus se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y reanudaron su tenaz combate sin importarles qué había sido aquello que los había hecho salir volando.

Aprovechando que Malfoy se estaba recuperando, Sirius levantó una pequeña estatua y la agrandó desproporcionadamente para arrojarla encima del rubio; no obstante, cuando la estatua cayó, ésta se hizo pedazos antes de poder tocar al chico debajo de él. Sirius se volvió fúrico para ver quién había intervenido.

Remus estaba de pie detrás de él con la varita extendida y respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡No te metas! —le advirtió mientras preparaba otro hechizo; sin embargo, esta vez Lucius se le adelantó y lo atacó con un maleficio que le dio de lleno en el brazo y le produjo una dolorosa quemadura.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, Sirius volvió de nuevo a la carga desoyendo los gritos de Remus. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara que algo estaba mal. Estaba tan alterado y rabioso que sus maldiciones eran erráticas y salían con nula o demasiada intensidad. Lucius lo derribó dos veces y Remus salió en su defensa. El hombre lobo atacó oportunamente y su perfecto _stupefy_ envió al rubio contra una pared rompiéndole su perfecta y respingada nariz. No contento con escucharlo aullar de dolor, el animago hizo estallar un pedazo de muro y los escombros salieron disparados en todas direcciones hiriendo sin distinción a amigos y enemigos.

James y Severus iban bastante parejos hasta que la explosión los alcanzó. Ambos muchachos rodaron por el suelo, pero mientras que James quedó aturdido, el Slytherin se incorporó en un santiamén y atacó al prefecto con la creencia de que él había sido el culpable.

Todavía más furioso que antes, Sirius asaltó sin tregua al pálido chico. Severus se defendió magníficamente y dándose cuenta de los débiles hechizos, tomó su oportunidad para contraatacar. La serie de maleficios era desviada con mucho apuro, Sirius empezaba a sentirse cansado y la varita estaba dejando de responderle.

Por última vez, Severus volvió a invocar el _sectusempra_ y Sirius un _protego_. El encantamiento, empero, no soportó el poder de la magia oscura y se quebró dejando que el hechizo penetrara amortiguado y le diera a Sirius. Al instante, sintió como si miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo le abrían la piel en múltiples lugares. El Gryffindor profirió un alarido y se protegió con los brazos viendo cómo Severus caminaba hacia él y blandía la varita como si de una espada se tratase. El _sectusempra_ lo hirió una y otra vez sacándole sangre a borbotones en sus brazos, torso y muslos. Cada laceración era una agonía, fuego que se enterraba dentro de él. Sobreponiéndose a sus nervios abrasados que gritaban, se lanzó contra Severus y lo derribó. El muchacho se vio tomado por sorpresa por el acto de su compañero y cayó hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, Sirius lo recordaría como entre brumas. Sus puños cayeron inclementes sobre el frágil cuerpo una y otra vez. Estaba enloquecido, fuera de sí. No se detuvo a pesar de que varias manos lo sujetaron tratando de quitarlo de encima del Slytherin, ni cuando escuchó el sonido de los huesos que se rompían o al ver el rostro contraído de intenso dolor de Severus. Tan sólo se detuvo cuando unas cuerdas se enredaron alrededor suyo y lo tiraron al piso.

Forcejeando y chillando como trastornado, no se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Flitwick había acudido llamado por varios alumnos. Slughorn y McGonagall llegaron en ese preciso instante y contemplaron boquiabiertos el escenario que se ofrecía ante ellos.

Remus se incorporó con mucho trabajo y compartió la misma expresión horrorizada de sus profesores y el resto de sus compañeros. James yacía boca abajo con varias heridas en la frente, Lucius era ayudado por varios estudiantes de su casa y Severus gemía quedamente con el brazo doblado en una posición extraña en un charco de su propia sangre. Parecía que había pasado un tornado de destrucción por el corredor. Un tornado de destrucción llamada Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>El cielo de Hogwarts seguía teñido de un tortuoso negro a pesar de que la tormenta eléctrica había retrocedido y los truenos se habían esfumado para dar paso a una recia lluvia que se precipitaba con furia sobre el iluminado castillo. Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.<p>

Filius Flitwick caminaba irritado con las manos a la espalda y hablando con impaciencia al adolescente sentado en el suelo del pasillo. No era su deber regañarlo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar decirle un par de cosas que bien merecidas tenía. Continuó por varios minutos hasta que se percató que el chico no lo estaba escuchando, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en la abundante agua que caía. Se ajustó su diminuta túnica y lo llamó con firmeza:

—Sr. Black…

Sirius tenía la cabeza recargada hacia un lado contra la pared y apenas y si oyó la voz del pequeño profesor. Tan sólo observaba la nada con sus grises ojos empañados mientras frotaba distraídamente la marca de la mordida con su pulgar y una única pregunta flotaba en su mente: _¿cómo pasó?_

El efecto del _sectusempra_ había terminado hacía una media hora y ahora sólo le quedaban un montón de dolorosas heridas secas bajo el uniforme lleno de polvo de piedra. Tuvieron que hechizarlo para que se tranquilizara. Remus, Severus y Lucius habían sido llevados a la enfermería. Él se había negado rotundamente a ser atendido y ahora aguardaba —vigilado por su profesor de Encantamientos— fuera de la oficina de McGonagall a que terminara con James.

Se sentía emocionalmente exhausto. Ni siquiera tenía la suficiente energía para reflexionar en lo que había hecho. Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra sin que él pudiera sentir algo al respecto. El dique se había roto dejando escapar su contenido y ahora era como si estuviera… vacío.

Una serie de pasos a la lejanía pertenecientes a una apresurada figura hicieron eco en el amplio corredor, pero no le interesó averiguar de quién se trataba.

—¡Sr. Lupin! ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Cómo lo dejaron salir de la enfermería?

—Ya estoy bien, profesor, sólo fue algo superficial.

La tranquila voz de su amigo lo logró sacar de su ensimismamiento. Ahogando un quejido, se puso lentamente de pie.

—Remus…

—Profesor, ¿cree que podría hablar un momento a solas con Sirius? —solicitó sin mirar a su amigo.

—No es posible, el Sr. Black debe estar bajo vigilancia.

—Por favor, —imploró suavemente— no iremos a ningún lado. Sólo será un minuto.

Flitwick dudó al ver el desesperado gesto de su estudiante.

—Bien —accedió sin dejar de lado cierta severidad. —Un minuto.

—Gracias.

El profesor les echó un último vistazo y se alejó a una considerable distancia.

—Remus… —repitió.

—No puedo creerlo.

Con gran asombro, Sirius advirtió que el usual rostro gentil de Remus había adoptado una expresión iracunda.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

Quiso responderle, pero el sonido simplemente no pudo salir de su garganta.

—Te pregunté, Sirius, te pregunté una y otra vez qué era lo que te ocurría, —le apuntó con dedo acusador— pero te empecinaste en guardarte todo y jugar un peligroso y estúpido juego que sólo resultó en desgracia. ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Te sientes mejor? Le rompiste el brazo y el hombro a Severus, espero que estés satisfecho contigo mismo. Ya lograste lo que querías: desquitarte.

Guardó silencio hundido en una profunda vergüenza. No, no era eso lo que quería. Su ira se había salido de control. Lo único que deseaba era matar a Malfoy, no a Snape.

—No me… —murmuró— No quise…

—¿Así cumples tus promesas? —dijo con sarcasmo. —Aunque la culpa también es mía, fui un verdadero imbécil por creerte —al ver la actitud evasiva del otro, continuó: —Lo que hizo James estuvo mal, pero lo que tú hiciste fue mucho peor. Te ensañaste con alguien cuya única culpa fue ser el blanco de tus sentimientos reprimidos que no tienes el valor de reconocer.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó varias veces.

—El osado, el valiente Gryffindor Sirius Black no tiene las malditas agallas de admitir que estaba celoso. ¿En dónde está ahora esa valentía de la que tanto te jactas, Sirius?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —replicó comenzando a sentirse molesto.

—¿Eres tan imbécil y obstinado que ni siquiera ahora lo puedes admitir? —soltó con frustración. —Hablo de los celos que sentiste cuando viste a Lucius y a Severus besándose.

Sintió un profundo escalofrío. Sí, recordaba el beso y la avalancha de sentimientos que prácticamente había vomitado.

—Yo no sentí celos —siseó. —Estaba molesto porque esos dos andaban haciendo ese tipo de cosas inmorales en pleno pasillo-

—¡Dios mío! —gritó sin poder contenerse. —¡Estás absolutamente desquiciado!

Flitwick los miró con cierta aprensión, sin embargo, siguió en el mismo lugar.

—Te la voy a poner fácil, Sirius —gruñó— ya que llevas tanto tiempo mintiendo que hasta tú mismo te crees tus propias sandeces. Toda esta rabia que sientes, todas las tonterías que te inventas para justificar tus acciones son porque estás celoso, no enojado. No te molesta el hecho de que Lucius y Severus sean homosexuales, te molesta verlos juntos porque a ti… a ti te gusta Severus.

La declaración fue arrojada llanamente como una bomba y tuvo todos los efectos devastadores de su mortal detonación en Sirius. Las piezas empezaban a caer en su lugar.

—Esta es la peor idiotez que has dicho —dijo echando lumbre por los ojos. —Por tu bien, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a insinuar-

—¿Insinuar? ¿Quién demonios está insinuando algo? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo de frente, estúpido cretino! ¿En serio tienes la cabeza tan llena de mierda que ni escuchándolo lo puedes aceptar?

Esta vez, el profesor les lanzó una rigurosa mirada de advertencia y Remus volvió a bajar la voz.

—Todo este tiempo persiguiéndolo y acosándolo es porque sientes algo por él. Y es obvio que dentro de tu mente enferma, no lo puedes tolerar.

—Te equivocas —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Adelante, sigue ahogándote en tus mentiras —rió amargamente. —¿Qué importa ya? Después de esto, ten la seguridad de que Severus te odiará más que nunca.

Sirius se agarró la cabeza como intentando retener la cordura ya perdida e intentó serenarse. _No es verdad, no es verdad, no es verdad_, se repetía maquinalmente… _Aaahh, pero tú sabes que sí, Sirius, ya no te quedan más mentiras en las cuales ocultarte…_ La vocecita habló tan malévola y terminante que le dolió con un alucinante ímpetu, incluso dolió más que un _sectusempra_. El aire le empezó a faltar. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y un rebelde temblor apareció en su cuerpo. El pasillo se hacía tan pequeño y la lluvia sonaba tan ensordecedora que tenía que salir de ahí pronto o acabaría gritando.

La puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió y James salió con cara de pocos amigos. Sin notar el frágil estado mental de Sirius, se dirigió furioso hacia él.

—Qué idiota eres, de veras, ¿cómo se te ocurre agarrar a golpes al imbécil de Snape enfrente de tantos testigos? ¡McGonagall está hablando de expulsarte!

—Ahora no, James —lo previno.

—¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuándo se te pegue la gana? Ya me harté de tus estupideces. Haces las cosas sin pensar-

—¡Dije que ahora no, James!

—¡Me vale madres! —rugió sujetándolo de las solapas del uniforme. —¡Me vas a explicar por qué estallaste de esa manera y te dedicaste a tratar de asesinar a Malfoy! ¡Nos pusiste en riesgo a todos!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Tú tuviste la culpa en primer lugar! —explotó. —¡Llevando a toda la puta escuela para exhibirlos como si se tratara de un espectáculo!

—¡Lo hice porque se lo merecía! —exclamó estrellándolo en la pared sin importarle el doloroso quejido de su compañero.

—¡James! —intervino el hombre lobo tirando sin éxito del chico de gafas.

—¡Lo hiciste para ganarte otra vez a Evans!

—¿Y qué? ¡Después de tu pendejada en el lago tenía que ver la manera de vengarme! ¡Ya que ahora no te dignas a contarme nada tuve que hacer mis propios planes yo solo así como tú! ¡Me dejaste de lado!

—¿Yo te dejé de lado? ¡No me hagas reír! —vociferó y lo empujó con fuerza deshaciéndose del agarre. — ¡Andas tan enculado con Evans que eres incapaz de ver a otra persona! ¿Y yo qué, James? ¿Me tengo que sentar a esperarte hasta que te de la puta gana de hacerme caso? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Si tanto te cagas por estar con Evans lárgate con ella!

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho al fin. James se quedó de una pieza y Sirius supo que no había vuelta atrás. Remus los contemplaba presa de la impotencia. El muchacho de ojos acerados se giró para irse justo en el momento en que la profesora salía atraída por los gritos y Flitwick llegaba presuroso.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —los reprendió el diminuto brujo.

—¡Sr. Black! ¿A dónde cree que va?

—¡A donde me plazca! —exclamó sin voltearse.

—¡Regrese en este mismo instante o-!

—¡¿O qué? ¡¿Me va a hacer limpiar todo el asqueroso castillo, me va a hacer ayudarle a Filch hasta que me sangren las manos, me va a poner en detención hasta que acabe el colegio? ¡No me importa!

—¡Sirius, por Merlín, cállate! —bramó Remus.

Minerva McGonagall estaba atónita por el atrevimiento; sin embargo, acostumbrada a lidiar con adolescentes de ánimos impredecibles, recuperó su autoridad y lo amenazó:

—¡Vuelva ahora mismo o quedará expulsado!

—¡Pues sería lo mejor! —gritó virándose para enfrentarla. —¡Porque ya no aguanto otro minuto en este maldito lugar de mierda!

—¡Sirius Black!

El muchacho cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al reconocer la voz. Muy despacio, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago lo miraba con gravedad a través de sus gafas de media luna.

—Ven conmigo.

Sin siquiera soñar en discutir la orden, Sirius siguió al director dejando atrás a sus enojados amigos.

El camino hacia la oficina transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio. Algunos alumnos los siguieron interesados con la vista dado que el chisme de lo sucedido se había esparcido como reguero de pólvora. Todos tenían una inmensa curiosidad por saber el destino de Sirius Black, ese abusivo Gryffindor que le había puesto una salvaje golpiza a Severus Snape. Si bien muchos odiaban a los Slytherins, estaban de acuerdo en que la pelea había sido totalmente injusta, que Black había enloquecido y que debería ser enviado a San Mungo para una minuciosa evaluación psiquiátrica.

El joven aristócrata prestó oídos sordos a los rumores que despertaba a su paso y avanzó con la cabeza erguida aún cuando por dentro sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Después de un tortuoso recorrido que le pareció innecesariamente largo, llegaron a la entrada de la oficina.

—Chupetín de pistache.

La gárgola se movió, ambos subieron por las escaleras giratorias en espiral y pasaron por la pesada puerta de madera hacia la amplia estancia. Dumbledore se colocó detrás de su escritorio y le hizo una cordial invitación al chico para que tomara asiento.

—¿Te apetece algo de tomar? —preguntó benévolamente.

Sirius tenía partidos y resecos los labios y la lengua como una lija, no obstante, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Si no te importa, yo tomaré un poco de té.

El director sirvió un poco del humeante líquido en una hermosa taza de plata. En su percha, Fawkes graznó ligeramente con melodiosa voz y Sirius se abstrajo observando el majestuoso plumaje ígneo. Luego de dar un pequeño sorbo, el hombre se aclaró la garganta recuperando la atención del muchacho.

—Ahora, si fueras tan amable de contarme qué fue lo que pasó…

—¿No lo ha escuchado ya?

—Claro; sin embargo, considero útil escuchar todas las versiones posibles de la misma historia. En especial me interesa la tuya.

—No sé cómo podría ayudarle mi versión, señor —musitó cansado. —Lo que le han dicho los demás es verdad. Todo.

—¿No te interesa defenderte, Sirius? ¿Darme las razones por las cuales hiciste semejante cosa?

—¿Con qué objetivo? No veo cómo puedo justificar el hecho de haber atacado a Malfoy y golpeado a Snape hasta romperle los huesos —bajó la vista.

—Para empezar, podrías decirme por qué sentiste la necesidad de agredirlos de esa forma.

_Porque estaba celoso_, canturreó la voz provocándole el impulso de saltar por la ventana.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos por el principio entonces? —sugirió al ver su inquietud.

—… Bien —se relamió los labios. —Hoy en la mañana-

—No, un poco más atrás.

—…Uhm… Ayer por la tarde-

—¿Qué tal si probamos todavía más antes?

Sirius se frotó las palmas y rememoró el inicio de todo esto. ¿La noche que había ido a parar a los calabozos? No, ese detalle estaba fuera de discusión.

—Ahm… ¿La noche del banquete de Halloween? —aventuró inseguro.

Al recibir la aprobación de Dumbledore se dedicó a relatarle cómo se le había ocurrido adquirir la apariencia femenina como un juego de Noche de Brujas, que Severus lo había descubierto —sin especificarle cómo— y que se había metido en una extorsión de parte de Snape que había desembocado en el acontecimiento del lago y el consiguiente desastre en el pasillo. Evidentemente omitió los pormenores que los perjudicaban en demasía, como el encuentro nocturno y el del bosque.

—Así que James les pidió que lo acompañaran porque quería que vieran a Lucius y a Severus besándose…

No tenía caso negar eso, había demasiados testigos que desmentirían haber ido a parar al corredor por pura coincidencia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó después de eso?

—Ah… no estoy muy seguro… No sé quién atacó primero… Creo que yo… Le lancé un _incendio_ a Malfoy y luego él me quemó el brazo… Remus intervino, pero luego me equivoqué al arrojar un _expulso_ y sin querer yo… herí a James —terminó con un hilo de voz hundiéndose en la butaca.

Sirius quiso frotarse la cara, pero no pudo. Apenas sus dedos entraron en contacto con las heridas, sintió un agudo dolor que le hizo retirar las manos.

—Y acabaste siendo víctima de la maldición de Severus.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—Permíteme ver, por favor.

El adolescente se incorporó. A excepción por las manchas de sangre y cal, su ropa estaba totalmente intacta, no así su piel y el anciano lo vio cuando Sirius se despojó de la túnica y se alzó la camisa para revelar cortes de diferente tamaño y profundidad marcando su pecho y estómago. El director se ajustó las gafas y lo inspeccionó con ojo crítico.

—Mmh… ¿Recuerdas el nombre de la maldición?

—_Sectusempra_.

—¿Es la primera vez que Severus te ataca con ella?

—Sí, jamás la había usado antes.

El brujo sacó su varita y empezó a realizar varios pases a la vez que lo interrogaba:

—Si no estoy equivocado, el impacto no te dio de lleno.

—No, —dijo estremeciéndose ante el doloroso fuego que se extendía rápidamente por cada una de las heridas— logré… conjurar un _protego_… que se desvaneció…

—Y aún así, tuviste mucha suerte.

¿Suerte? ¿Le llamaba suerte a que lo hubieran usado de alfiletero?

—Esta es magia oscura, muchacho, pudo haber sido muchísimo peor —aclaró. —No había escuchado esta maldición en particular, de manera que desconozco el contrahechizo, pero haré lo posible para que no te queden cicatrices.

Sirius soportó lo mejor que pudo el martirio que era ser sanado. El dolor que producía el Skelegrow era un paseo en el parque comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo. Eran miles de agujas que se clavaban en su reacia piel para jalarla violentamente y unirla de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos que bien pudieron ser una eternidad. Sudoroso, sin color y temblando, se desplomó en la silla. La piel le había quedado tan enrojecida e hipersensible al tacto que la tela del uniforme se sentía al equivalente de un rallador de queso.

—Necesito que vayas con Madame Pomfrey después. Ella terminará de curarte —le pidió ahora atendiendo la abrasada extremidad de su estudiante.

El animago quiso asentir, pero no supo si logró mover su cabeza.

—Toma esto, muchacho, te hará sentir un poco mejor.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, distinguió una tacita plateada que le era ofrecida. El aroma dulzón lo hizo salivar casi al instante y tomó ansioso el tibio líquido que se deslizó mojando su sedienta garganta.

—Gracias.

Se sintió extrañamente reconfortado y con mucho sueño. Nada más quería cerrar los ojos y dormir un poquito sin pensar en cómo había llegado al punto de arruinar su vida por un Slytherin.

—Sirius…

Con evidente esfuerzo, abrió los párpados. Dumbledore había regresado detrás de su escritorio.

—Sé que te sientes muy cansado, pero me temo que hay ciertas cosas que debemos discutir.

El estómago le dio un vuelco al oírlo. Ya se preguntaba que tanto tardaría en decirle que no le quedaba otro remedio que expulsarlo.

—Me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta que tu magia ha entrado en una etapa de peligrosa inestabilidad —sus brillantes ojos azules parecieron perforarlo— y quiero saber, muchacho, si hay algo en específico que haya causado ese problema.

Sirius, acostumbrado a hacer las cosas sin pensar, no había querido prestar atención a ese detalle; sin embargo, un veloz repaso a los últimos acontecimientos le hizo darse cuenta de que la oscilación de su magia correspondía a sus incesantes cambios de humor provocados por sus sentimientos hacia Severus.

—He estado… bajo mucha presión… la escuela, ya sabe —dijo evadiendo la mirada.

—Estos casos sólo se dan por una gran conmoción emocional, Sirius, del tipo que tuviste en el pasillo e hizo que tus conjuros fallaran.

Tragó fuerte, ¿qué podía decirle a Dumbledore? ¿Qué al parecer todo su maldito inconveniente era que se había sentido celoso porque le gustaba Snape? Ni aunque le arrojaran diez _crucios_ y lo atiborraran de veritaserum.

—No sé…

—Lastimaste seriamente a Severus por no poder controlarte a tiempo. Quiero ayudarte, muchacho, pero no puedo si tú no quieres.

Sirius se encogió en su asiento y se embelesó contemplando una pluma encendida que caía de la acicalada cola del fénix. El anciano esperó pacientemente a que el muchacho decidiera hablar; sin embargo, el largo silencio que se instaló le hizo percatarse que el Gryffindor no diría nada.

—Bien, ya que no deseas cooperar, me temo que-

—¿Va a expulsarme? —lo interrumpió con ojos ausentes.

El director observó con cuidado al chico frente a él.

—No, Sirius, no voy a expulsarte; —entrelazó sus largos dedos— sin embargo, dado que representas un riesgo para tus compañeros y la gravedad de tus acciones, debo suspenderte una semana de clases, revocarte el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade por el resto del año…

Si el adolescente no había reaccionado a estas sanciones, lo hizo con las que siguieron a continuación.

—… y del equipo de quidditch, además, debo restarle cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por tu agresión a…

Las entrañas se le retorcieron. Si James no lo odiaba ya, sólo tenía que esperar a que se enterara que había sido suspendido del equipo. Para hacerlo más interesante, ahora también sus compañeros se le irían encima por esa pérdida de puntos.

—En cuanto a los castigos, servirás con el Sr. Filch después de clase como te había indicado la profesora McGonagall y después irás a limpiar la lechucería. Por supuesto, tu detención en la biblioteca queda nulificada, así que a menos que sea absolutamente necesario que acudas ahí, debo pedirte que te mantengas alejado.

De todo, esto fue lo que más le dolió. Con esas restricciones, sería prácticamente imposible ver a Snape. Aturdido, abandonó la comodidad del cálido sillón.

—¿Es todo, profesor?

—También quiero que le pidas una disculpa a la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius asintió pesadamente. Quiso retirarse, pero la compasiva voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

—Sirius… Tengo la absoluta certeza de que no eres una mala persona…

Si la intención del mago era levantarle los ánimos, tuvo el efecto contrario, pues lo único que logró fue que la sensación de infamia se acrecentara.

—Y quisiera que tú también lo creyeras…

Clavó los ojos en suelo alfombrado sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, incapaz de sostener la luminosa mirada azul. Con un suspiro, el hombre se reclinó hacia adelante.

—Sólo una cosa más…

Y entonces, Dumbledore soltó la estocada final:

—He llamado a tus padres. Estarán aquí en unas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. He de decir que esa cagotiza que le pone Remus a Sirius y la posterior pelea con James es una de las primeras escenas que imaginé y es de mis favoritas X3<strong>

**Lo que pasa entre Severus y Lucius antes de que los atrapen en el beso, se aclara en el capítulo que sigue.**

**De acuerdo a mis fuentes, el **_**sectusempra**_** fue creado por Snape durante su sexto año. ¿Qué mejor que estrenarlo con Sirius?**

**¡REVIEWS! Les agradeceré de todo corazón que me dejen saber si fue de su agrado o no este capítulo :D**

**Herla-king: Gracias! :D**

**Serpiente negra: Pues ahí está, Remus ya sabía desde mucho antes como podrás ver XD Y pues ya le cayó el veinte al baboso de Sirius.**

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: *Echando aire para que respires* No, desafortunadamente no fue un hechizo y pues sí fue un poquito catastrófico D: Pero bueno, sirvió para que Sirius ya le parara a sus constantes locuras, después de esa última, claro.  
>Asesinada? XD Nah, es que ese día estuve bastante ocupada y hasta tarde pude actualizar XP<strong>


	26. Miedos por lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miedos por lágrimas<strong>

La gárgola regresó de vuelta a su lugar sellando el acceso a la oficina y adoptó su usual postura solemne con un ruido seco. Sirius la imitó y permaneció en la misma posición conteniendo las inmensas ganas de devolver la mísera tostadita que había comido.

Un violento torbellino de palabras e imágenes lo azotaba sin piedad. ¿De veras había necesitado presenciar ese acto entre Malfoy y Snape para estallar y darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su enemigo de toda la vida? La larga cadena de mentiras lo habían llevado a cometer ese acto tan vil, pero ahora, las mentiras habían por fin desaparecido, Remus las había terminado de derribar con su abrumadora honestidad y no quedaba más que admitir que todo lo que su amigo le había dicho era la pura y simple verdad.

El rostro ensangrentado de Severus lo atormentaba a tal nivel que respirar era doloroso. Su pecho le ardía cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones con aire. No había manera de arreglar lo que había hecho. Las palabras de Remus resonaron provocándole un fiero pinchazo en el corazón: _…ten la seguridad de que Severus te odiará más que nunca…_ Sintió que se desmayaría.

No. No podía permitirlo. Tenía qué hacer… algo… Necesitaba…. Necesitaba ver a Severus, encontrar una forma de componer las cosas, de hacerle saber —aunque no estaba seguro de qué exactamente.

Reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar, se dirigió con paso veloz a la enfermería. Ya las clases se habían reanudado, de manera que pudo evadir cualquier mirada o comentario indiscreto que lo pudiera alterar.

Llegó en un santiamén. Controlando su desespero, tocó tres veces y esperó a que Madame Pomfrey acudiera. Agónicos segundos más tarde en que aguantó a duras penas el impulso de volar la puerta en pedazos, la mujer respondió.

—¡Sirius! —exclamó aliviada. —¡Por fin! ¡No sé cómo permitieron que te quedaras sin atención médica! ¡Debieron traerte de inmediato! ¡Pasa, por favor!

El solitario Marauder entró al recinto y buscó con la mirada al Slytherin, pero no lo halló, al menos, no en alguna cama visible. Había un par de literas con las cortinas corridas y se preguntó en cuál de ellas podría estar.

—Ven por aquí. El profesor Dumbledore me avisó que vendrías.

—¿Qué?

—Me dijo que logró curar en general tus heridas, pero quiere que yo te revise.

¡Era cierto! Tan ensimismado estaba que había olvidado que el director le pidió ir. La ocasión era más que ideal; no obstante, dada las recientes circunstancias, consideró que era mejor preguntarle a la enfermera que lanzarse otra vez como demente a buscarlo y que creyeran que de nuevo lo lastimaría. Dejándose guiar, la siguió a un pabellón cerrado donde le pidieron desvestirse.

—Madame-

—_Tergeo_ —invocó para limpiar la sangre seca del cuerpo y así poder evaluarlo mejor. —¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tipo de maldición te ocasionó esto? Nunca he entendido por qué ustedes dos se odian tanto. Aahh, parece que va a dejar cicatriz.

—Señora-

—El director hizo un magnífico trabajo, pero dejó la piel muy sensible. Te daré un ungüento para que puedas aplicarte en todo el cuerpo. Será muy incómodo, te lo advierto.

—Sí, gracias. Escuche, ¿dónde-?

El tercer intento se vio frustrado de nueva cuenta por la retahíla de regaños y consejos. Sintiendo que perdía la paciencia, la cortó de manera brusca:

—¡Madame Pomfrey! —la mujer lo miró sorprendida. —Escuche, quiero ver a Snape, ¿en dónde está?

La bruja puso una expresión muy seria y se enderezó.

—No es posible, Sirius, ahora está descansando.

—¡Por favor! Un segundo, quiero ver cómo está —imploró con la mejor cara de lástima que tenía.

—Muy herido —dijo sin dejarse conmover. —Tiene una fractura en el brazo derecho y el hombro dislocado.

Sirius cerró los ojos mientras el vertiginoso hueco dentro de él se hacía más profundo. Agradeció que, al menos, Madame Pomfrey hubiera dicho "tiene una fractura" en vez de "le fracturaste".

—¿Puedo verlo?

—No, le he dado una poción para dormir y que se recupere más rápido.

—Entonces cuando despierte-

La enfermera se negó enfáticamente.

—Sirius, lo último que ese muchacho necesita es tenerte cerca, así que por favor, no insistas —dijo sin percatarse del daño que le hacía con esta declaración.

En silencio y con los ojos en el suelo, Sirius se volvió a poner el uniforme pensando en cómo podría colarse sin que lo descubrieran. Por supuesto que a su mente vino la capa de James.

—Toma, póntelo dos veces al día en donde tengas las lesiones.

El chico le dio las gracias y se guardó el pequeño frasco en el bolsillo de la túnica. Echándole un último vistazo a las camas cubiertas, se apresuró a ir por la capa.

Sin embargo, la reliquia no se hallaba en el baúl de James. Se volvió loco revolviendo los cajones, las literas, el baño y en cualquier lado donde se le ocurría que podría estar. Nada. ¿En dónde diablos la había metido? A menos que su amigo la tuviera. El foco se le prendió. ¡Claro! Así era como probablemente había espiado y escogido el momento perfecto para atrapar a Lucius y Severus. Eso significaba que también tenía el mapa. Estúpido, estúpido, James.

Molesto, entró al sanitario para ponerse algo de ungüento y cambiarse de ropa. No sabía qué hacer. Tendría que esperar hasta la noche si quería visitar a Severus, pero mientras, tendría que aguardar ahí en la torre, algo que para nada se le antojaba, pues sus amigos llegarían después del almuerzo y todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarlos. Mucho menos para admitir que todo el desmadre había sido porque le gustaba Snape. ¡Merlín! ¿No podía caer más bajo? En cuanto James se enterara seguro que lo desollaría vivo.

Pensó que quizá podría descansar un poco, pero su mente seguía empecinada en darle vueltas al asunto, así que, ya harto, con dolor de cabeza y notando que no faltaba mucho para que terminara la hora de la comida, decidió irse de ahí.

Encontró un tranquilo refugio fuera del acecho de sus compañeros en la desocupada torre de Astronomía. Tristemente, su reposo no duró mucho, ya que al poco rato, llegó una lechuza anunciándole que debía ir a la oficina del director donde sus padres lo estaban esperando ya.

Era lo último que le había dicho Dumbledore, que sus progenitores vendrían al colegio y a decir verdad, prefería tener que lidiar con un dragón hambriento a verlos. No les temía —aunque Walburga Black era una mujer aterradora— sino que tendría que escuchar que aquel comportamiento era indigno de alguien de su clase y demás aburridas estupideces.

En efecto, al entrar al despacho, se encontró con las enfadadas miradas de los Sres. Black. Walburga, enfundada en una lujosísima capa de viaje, lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, lo cual no dudaba Sirius que hubiera sucedido de no contar con la presencia del viejo director. Orión, con un atuendo igual de elegante, tenía un aire ceñudo y no era menos atemorizante que la altiva mujer a su lado.

Sirius se ausentó mentalmente durante toda la conversación que duró alrededor de 25 minutos. Una tortura donde Dumbledore, de la manera más atenta y firme, les explicó a los indignados esposos lo que su primogénito había hecho y cuáles eran las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Cuando al fin salieron, decir que sus padres estaban coléricos era poco. La familia Black se detuvo en la galería junto a los ventanales y el adolescente supo lo que vendría a continuación.

—_Hijo, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntanos, mi amor, seguro que todo ha sido un malentendido…_

—¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que nos haces pasar cada vez que recibimos una notificación de Hogwarts diciendo que te peleaste? —rugió Orión.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir comportándote como un estúpido? —secundó su madre en el mismo tono. —¡Ya de por sí es una desgracia que estés en Gryffindor cuando perteneces a Slytherin, para que encima-!

—¡Yo no pertenezco a ese maldito nido de víboras!

—¡No me interrumpas, niño impertinente! —chilló clavándole las uñas en el brazo quemado. Sirius se quejó, pero si la mujer sabía que su hijo estaba herido, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Ya estás bastante grandecito para saber actuar como te corresponde —lo reprimió Orión.

El adolescente se zafó de un tirón y se abstuvo de frotarse la región adolorida.

—Actué como correspondía. Por eso le partí la nariz a Malfoy.

No era verdad y Dumbledore no les había dicho que el culpable era Remus, pero Sirius lo dijo nada más para provocar a sus padres. Y fue efectivo. El maduro rostro de Walburga estaba tan contorsionado de la ira que la hacía ver trastornada. No pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso él también se había visto así cuando lo tuvieron que amarrar para que dejara a Snape.

—¿Qué acaso no sientes respeto por nada? ¡Los Malfoy son una de las más honorables familias de sangre pura! —exclamó su padre. —¡Abraxas no estará nada contento de que hayas agredido a Lucius!

—_Y lo estará aún menos cuando se entere de que su adorado hijito anda metiéndole la lengua en las amígdalas a otro hombre._

El pensamiento hizo aflorar en Sirius una media sonrisa burlona que los esposos interpretaron como un gesto de insolencia.

—¿Te parece motivo de risa? ¿Mancillar el noble apellido Black liándote a golpes como un animal muggle?

Orión Black tenía las facciones contrahechas; sin embargo, a diferencia de su esposa, guardaba la compostura, lo que le daba una severa elegancia que parecía haberle heredado a su hijo. James había dicho en alguna ocasión que, gracias a Merlín, se parecía más físicamente a su padre que a su madre.

—¡No estoy mancillando nada!

—¡Son esos asquerosos sangre sucia con los que te llevas que te han llenado la cabeza de ideas absurdas! —berreó la mujer. —¡Indignos, indignos de siquiera estar ante la presencia de un Black!

—¡Deja de decirles sangre sucia! ¡Son mis amigos! —gritó todavía más fuerte.

—¡Regulus nunca nos ha dado este tipo de disgustos! ¡Deberías seguir su ejemplo!

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano?

Sus padres habían dado en el clavo. Sirius odiaba con toda su alma que lo compararan con su santurrón hermanito. Sabía que no debía abrir la boca, lo sabía, pero como de costumbre, dijo lo que pensaba:

—¡Porque yo no soy un borrego lameculos como él!

Fue un error. Un colosalmente estúpido error. La mano del Sr. Black se alzó en el aire y luego dejó caer todo su peso en la mejilla de Sirius. El violento golpe lo lanzó hacia un costado y tuvo que agarrarse del barandal para no caer.

—¡No hables así de tu hermano, mocoso idiota!

La boca del adolescente se llenó de sangre. Se quedó un momento de espaldas respirando vehementemente mientras el ardor se extendía por toda su cara y hacía que la rabia corriera por sus venas.

Temblando, se dio la vuelta y los enfrentó con un infinito aborrecimiento plasmado en sus duros ojos de plata.

—¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó con corrosiva mordacidad a la vez que escupía. —Tengo que ir a cumplir con mi castigo, que como bien recuerdas, madre, consiste en ayudar al conserje y limpiar la lechucería sin magia como un animal muggle.

El animago disfrutó la blancura de papel que adquirió el rostro de Walburga. Sabía que estaba muriendo por dentro con sólo imaginar al heredero de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black de rodillas limpiando pisos y mierda de pájaro. La reacción de su padre también fue la que esperaba. Orión tenía otra vez levantada la mano lista para soltarle otro golpe. Sirius levantó la barbilla sin amedrentarse en un claro gesto de desafío.

—Vámonos —dijo bajando el brazo. —Ya desperdiciamos demasiado tiempo.

Los Sres. Black se retiraron con toda la pedantería que correspondía a su estrato social, sin dignarse a despedirse o mirar por última vez a su primogénito.

Sólo hasta que los vio desaparecer, Sirius se dio el lujo de sobarse la mejilla inflamada y secar la humedad que se había agolpado en sus humillados ojos.

* * *

><p>El fuego de las teas bailaba trémulo por el embate del aire y la lluvia, bañando con su apagada luz la figura apostada en la ventana. Incapaz de permanecer quieto, Sirius había recorrido todo el castillo en busca de un lugar de sosiego, pero después de horas y horas de búsqueda, se dio cuenta que el único sitio donde quería estar era ahí mismo: en un estrecho y solitario pasillo que daba justo detrás de la enfermería.<p>

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba parado, pero sus pies adoloridos apuntaban a un buen rato. Alzó la vista y observó las siluetas distorsionadas por el agua cayendo contra el cristal. Impaciente, se restregaba la mordida de la mano sin importarle lo irritada que se había puesto.

Esperaba alguna oportunidad para escabullirse dentro y ésta llegó minutos después, cuando todo movimiento cesó. De un ágil brinco, aterrizó en el jardín y avanzó serpenteando entre los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles, sintiendo la helada lluvia hasta el tuétano. Vigiló unos momentos más antes de abrir la ventana y empezar a desnudarse rápidamente. Sabía que si lo atrapaban, le iría mal, por lo que había decidido transformarse en el perro; de esa manera, tenía más probabilidades de esconderse y Snape no gritaría al verlo si estaba despierto.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, saltó dentro de la estancia y se sacudió. Caminó lentamente por entre las camas. En ellas sólo había una muchacha ya dormida, por lo demás, el lugar lucía bastante tranquilo.

Los pabellones habían desaparecido. En su lugar, sólo había una litera rodeada con dos biombos, a la cual se dirigió con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Se asomó cuidadosamente y entonces fue que lo vio.

Severus estaba sentado en la cabecera con la mirada fija en la bandeja de comida colocada a la altura de sus pies. Llevaba todo el brazo enyesado hasta el hombro y tenía una que otra contusión en la cara que apenas se notaba ya. Lo cierto era que no se veía tan mal; sin embargo, no fue su aspecto físico lo que impresionó a Sirius, sino el hecho de que, cuando se acercó para atraer su atención, el muchacho giró la cabeza y clavó en él unos ojos negros, apagados, llenos de una desolación infinita como jamás había visto.

Sirius sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —susurró un poco asombrado.

Disipando el espasmo en su peludo cuerpo, avanzó vacilante hacia el chico y frotó la nariz en los dedos fríos de la extremidad enyesada. Severus respondió débilmente.

—_Lo siento mucho…_ —gimoteó avergonzado, anhelando poder decírselo con palabras.

—No pasa nada…

La voz monótona estrujó el corazón del animago. Sabía que en realidad esas palabras no estaban dirigidas a él, lo que lo hacía más doloroso. Tampoco sabía que para Severus, era irrelevante que le hubieran roto los huesos; el sufrimiento físico era algo pasajero, no así el espiritual, porque ése no podía ser sanado con una poción o un hechizo. No le atormentaba que lo hubieran visto besándose con Malfoy y que a estas alturas toda el colegio estuviera enterado, ¿qué importaba otra burla? Lo que de verdad lo obsesionaba era una única cosa: la expresión de Lily de insoportable lástima. Cada vez que recordaba esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo de esa manera, el alma se le fragmentaba un poco más…

El perro percibía claramente las intensas emociones, el dolor era casi palpable y sus instintos le dictaron que debía tratar de mitigarlo. Quiso subirse a la cama; no obstante, apenas apoyaba los cuartos traseros para saltar, cuando sus finas orejas percibieron el ruido de pasos cercanos. De inmediato se despegó del muchacho y se escondió debajo del mueble. Segundos más tarde, Madame Pomfrey apareció.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Severus?

Severus no respondió. Su vista había regresado a algún punto en el vacío.

—Veo que no has tocado tu cena para nada… ¿Te duele algo?

La bruja lo contempló preocupada y caminó un poco para quedar en el campo de visión del muchacho, un acto ineficaz, pues no logró que la mirara.

—Tienes que comer y no lo has hecho en todo el día.

—No tengo hambre —masculló al fin.

—No importa, tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse. Por favor, necesito que pruebes aunque sea un bocado —dijo con tal tono maternal que sorprendió a Sirius. Por lo general, a él siempre le tocaban regaños si desobedecía una orden de la enfermera.

El muchacho volvió a sumergirse en su mutismo. Los ojos de ónice simplemente atravesaron a la mujer como si no estuviera ahí.

—Bien… —suspiró resignada a sabiendas de que cuando Severus se encerraba en sí mismo, no había poder humano que lo pudiera sacar. —Dejaré el plato por si deseas comer luego.

Pareció querer añadir algo, pero sin saber qué, optó por retirarse. El Slytherin no dio señales de reaccionar tampoco cuando el perro salió de su escondite y se situó nuevamente a su lado.

—_Qué suerte tienes, si yo hubiera hecho eso, me hubiera embrujado para obligarme a comer todo._

Sirius movió la cola sin obtener respuesta. Estaba más que ansioso, sabía que Severus debía alimentarse y su resistencia a hacerlo lo preocupaba.

—_Vamos, Snape, ya oíste a Madame Pomfrey. No me hagas morderte._

Sirius se paró en dos patas para plantarlas en el colchón, empujó la bandeja con la nariz y esperó. Después de algunos segundos, Severus, con evidente esfuerzo, alargó el brazo y tomó un pedazo de pan, no para darle un mordisco, sino para ofrecérselo al cánido.

—_No, no, yo no quiero, es para ti _—pensó aún cuando su estómago gruñó recordándole que él tampoco había cenado.

Al ver la negativa del animal, Severus volvió a colocar el pan en el plato con inapetencia. Tenía el estómago tan contraído que le era imposible tragar algo, mucho menos se diga digerirlo. El perro agitó la cola y volvió a hacer el intento de acercarle la bandeja. Por un momento se arrepintió, pues el chico lo miró con esos ojos perdidos que le perforaron el pecho.

—_No me mires así, ¿crees que estoy contento de lo que te hice? No fue mi intención… enloquecí de celos… Estabas con ese idiota y yo… varias veces lo imaginé, pero nunca creí verlo…_

Bajó la cabeza y volvió a restregar el hocico contra la palma abierta de la mano.

—_No quise lastimarte, no quise… pero tú una vez dijiste que nunca es mi intención, ¿verdad?_

—Ven.

Su voz apenas un ligero susurro. Sirius se trepó y se acomodó con mucho cuidado del lado izquierdo. Inseguro, apoyó su cabeza sobre el estómago del Slytherin temiendo hacerle daño; sin embargo, éste no se quejó y tan sólo se dedicó a frotarle lánguidamente la punta de la oreja.

Permanecieron así quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Aunque el suave cuerpo del animal le brindaba una agradable calidez a Severus, su interior era nieve, estéril y áspera. Hubo cierto momento en su vida, que esa frialdad se había visto notablemente aminorada por la presencia constante de Lily. Ella era su sol, el cielo, la que hacía que su vida fuera infinitamente mejor a pesar de los constantes maltratos a los que era sometido. Entonces lo había arruinado por completo. Se había quedado en la más amarga de las soledades, y por consiguiente, su corazón se había vuelto a endurecer con más fuerza.

Y no fue otro más que Lucius el que supo aprovechar ese momento crucial a la perfección. Se acercó con promesas de poder y de gloria. _Nadie va a volver a pisotearte, Severus… Los sangre sucia no merecen compasión, estás destinado a la grandeza…_ Y Severus le creyó porque muy en el fondo, aún tenía la esperanza de recuperar a Lily, de impresionarla, de probarle que podía ser más que ese adolescente raro y flacucho al unirse a un grupo de élite del que Lucius le habló, un grupo llamado Mortífagos.

No obstante, se dio cuenta de que sus talentos no eran lo único que Lucius buscaba. El rubísimo prefecto siempre inventaba motivos para estar a solas con él e insinuársele con todo descaro. Esto, al principio, le había causado un gran impacto. Por supuesto que había escuchado rumores de Lucius y algunos de sus compañeros, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera estar interesado en él y después de aquella ocasión en Hogsmeade, decidió que aquello era definitivamente malo. El inconveniente era que sus constantes rechazos sólo parecían acicatear al chico.

Apretó los párpados y sus caricias se movieron al cuello del perro mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en el pasillo antes de que llegaran los Gryffindors…

—_Quiero que vengas a la mansión para las vacaciones de invierno —anunció Lucius con una gran sonrisa._

—_¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? —refunfuñó Severus. No era la primera vez que era invitado a la residencia Malfoy. —Pudiste haberlo hecho en clase._

—_No me gusta el público. Aquí es más privado, ¿no te parece?_

_La zorruna expresión en la cara del prefecto le dio mala espina; pero no lo dejó ver sus sospechas. _

—_¿Es todo? Debemos regresar._

—_En realidad… hay una cosa más que me gustaría decirte… —musitó dando un par de pasos en su dirección y ocasionando que el chico retrocediera. —Vamos, Sev, no muerdo, a menos que tú quieras._

_Severus bufó por lo bajo. Lucius era un joven muy atractivo, bellísimo, incluso decían las chicas; sin embargo y en lo que a Severus concernía, sus métodos de seducción eran más bien torpes y descuidados, debido precisamente a que su vanidad le hacía creer que nada más con su cara bonita bastaba._

—_Lucius, este no es el momento ni el lugar para-_

—_¿Y qué?, nadie sabe que estamos aquí —dijo sin dejar de avanzar._

_El espacio se acabó y Severus se halló acorralado. Pudo ver los ojos de lapislázuli del adolescente que brillaban de deseo. Esto, en vez de amilanarlo, hizo que el enojo brotara impetuosamente. No era estúpido, sabía que le convenía acceder a los caprichos de Malfoy, pero su orgullo se revolvía reclamándole que en eso no, que él no sería el juguete sexual de nadie. Así que cuando el otro estiró la mano con la firme intención de alcanzar su entrepierna, Severus se la apartó de un feroz golpe para luego empujarlo y salir del rincón._

—_No —gruñó._

_De haber sido otra persona la que le hubiera hecho esto al heredero de los Malfoy, ya hubiera sufrido graves consecuencias; sin embargo, más que enojo, el rostro de Lucius demostraba diversión, como si su presa se hubiera vuelto más interesante._

—_No me digas que sigues molesto por lo de Hogsmeade. Creí que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás._

"_Dejar eso atrás" para el arrogante chico había significado amenazar con matar al "sarnoso saco de pulgas" si lo volvía a ver y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos._

—_Además, ya te dije que mi propuesta sigue en pie._

—_Y yo ya te dije que no necesito ese tipo de favores —replicó con toda la frialdad que le fue posible esperando hacerlo desistir, lo que, naturalmente, no sucedió._

—_Claro que sí —los nacarados dientes perfectos asomaron por la curvatura de su sugerente sonrisa. —¿Crees que la escuela es el infierno? No tienes idea de cómo es allá afuera. Tus habilidades han llamado poderosamente la atención de gente importante, Severus, importante, pero peligrosa. Te convendría estar bajo la protección de alguien que tenga una posición privilegiada. Alguien como yo —puntualizó abriendo las manos como si acabara de revelar un regalo maravilloso._

—_Es una oferta tentadora, pero considero que sería más impresionante sobresalir por mis propios méritos y no por estar bajo tu protección._

—_Oh, no sólo estarías debajo de mí —dijo conforme su mirada recorría lujuriosamente el cuerpo del muchacho frente a él, desnudándolo, deseándolo sin pudor. —También podemos adoptar otras posiciones…_

_La mano de Severus hormigueó nerviosa. Quería alcanzar su varita y luchó por dejarla en su lugar convencido de que el muy malnacido no se atrevería a hacer nada por estar en el colegio._

—_Tú tienes la culpa, Sev, por ser tan endemoniadamente difícil, por seducirme así._

—_Yo no he hecho nada —rebatió conteniéndose. —Deberías ocuparte de cosas más importantes, como tu prometida, por ejemplo._

_Lucius se echó el largo cabello a un lado y luego agitó perezosamente la mano con desdén._

—_Sabes que mi matrimonio con Narcissa son compromisos que debo cumplir para seguir el linaje de mi familia._

_Esa era su eterna excusa. Narcissa jamás había dicho algo sobre las preferencias de su futuro marido, pero era imposible que no las supiera y Severus se imaginaba que no le importaban, siempre que cumpliera con sus obligaciones maritales y produjeran descendencia. A Severus honestamente tampoco le interesaba saber en lo más mínimo de la vida sexual de Lucius, mientras que no intentara tenerla con él._

—_Además, creo que me lo debes después de andar besuqueándote con esa bestia de Black —su boca se torció con disgusto. —Creí que nos contábamos todo, Sev, mira que mentirme diciendo que no sabías quién era esa chica…_

—_No me "besuqueé" con Black… —respondió con desprecio— al menos, no más que tú con Lupin._

_El rostro de Malfoy se contrajo con algo parecido a la furia._

—_¿Quién te dijo eso?_

—_Black. Al parecer, tú también estuviste ocupado, Lucius._

—_Hmph, un pequeño desliz. Ese sangre sucia sólo me sirve para satisfacerme por una noche. Tú, por otro lado, serías más que un buen revolcón —dijo con voz aterciopelada volviendo a suavizar su semblante._

_Severus no supo si eso debía ser un halago o qué. Lo que fuera, no lo hacía sentirse ni complacido ni ansioso por compartir su cama con Lucius._

_Entonces un apagado sonido llamó su atención y lo hizo girar la cabeza. Se quedó contemplando el pasillo. ¿Había sido el viento? Su distracción fue aprovechada por el otro chico para acercarse con rapidez y antes de que lo pudiera evitar, se vio jalado de la corbata y pegado a la boca de Lucius. Fue un horrible instante en que sintió la pegajosa lengua tratando de abrirse paso a través de sus labios herméticamente cerrados. Severus alzó las manos para quitárselo de encima y fue cuando escuchó un coro de jadeos. Asustado, se separó de su compañero sólo para encontrarse con el peor panorama que habría podido soñar en una pesadilla…_

Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lily, pero ciertamente en la vida hubiera querido que ella atestiguara semejante escena… y esa lástima, ¡cómo le obsesionaba esa lástima! Una de las razones por las que la amaba era porque era la única persona que no lo había visto como si se tratara de algo insignificante, siempre lo había mirado como alguien valioso, como si pudiera ser y hacer cualquier cosa en el mundo…

Severus se encogió en el lecho convencido de que era algo natural el abandono y el rechazo de la gente —aunque, con la pelirroja, tuvo la tonta esperanza de que no fuera así. Era una dura lección que había aprendido desde niño y no le había quedado de otra que aprender a lidiar con eso. Aunque la verdad es que nunca había dolido como cuando Lily se alejó de él, como ahora que había visto ese verde lleno de horrible pena que le decía lo poca cosa en la que se había convertido… Se cuestionó si ese tremendo dolor pasaría con el tiempo. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no? Tenía que pasar porque ahora tenía la abrumadora certeza de que siempre estaría solo…

Un tibio líquido mojó los dedos de la mano con la que acariciaba al cánido y detuvo su movimiento. Extrañado, primero examinó de cerca la transparente humedad y al no poder distinguir qué era, miró al perro y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que de los ojos caían gruesas lágrimas. Esa plata se le clavaba llena de un infinito arrepentimiento y pesar, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

Severus tragó con fuerza a la vez que sentía en su interior algo inexplicable, extraño… ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que este perro podía ver dentro de él? Era como si los uniera una especie de vínculo, lo cual era absurdo y desconcertante; aunque por otra parte, no lo era tanto, porque el animal siempre sabía dónde estaba y cuándo aparecerse. Como si fuera una suerte de familiar, un espíritu que lo protegía con esos hermosos ojos grises que le resultaban insólitamente conocidos…

Esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa melancólica, Severus limpió las lágrimas que humedecían el pelaje negro; luego, llevado por un súbito impulso, se inclinó un poco y abrazó suavemente a esa peculiar criatura. De repente ya no se sentía tan miserablemente solo.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Wow! No les encanta cómo se hizo monumentalmente pendejo a lo largo de todos estos capítulos?<strong>

**Otra pregunta: creen que voy muy lento? A veces siento que sí, pero el proceso de enamoramiento entre estos dos particulares personajes me parece que tendría que ser de esta manera, aunque ahora que ya se descubrió el pastel, Sirius se le va a lanzar encima… El problema ahora está en que el otro permita que lo manoseen XD**

**REVIEWS! Aprecio todo lo que tengan que decirme porque es una oportunidad para mejorar :D**

**Elecktra: No te preocupes, que todas andamos corriendo y a veces no tenemos chance de estar al día, pero me da gusto que sigas el fic y que te fascine, como dices :D  
>Pues sí, a Remus no se le escapa nada. Ya sabrás en el capítulo que sigue en qué momento se dio cuenta, porque Sirius también se lo va a preguntar ;)<strong>

**Azulit: Yo también me pregunté al principio cómo demonios le iba a hacer para arreglar este desastre, pero tranquila, que tengo un plan, bueno, más bien Sirius lo tiene ;)  
>Qué hacía Lucius besando a Severus? Es que le trae ganas XP Tú hubieras hecho una pataleta peor? Ya me imagino que hubieras volado en pedazos el castillo y luego raptado a Sev XD<strong>

**Anon: Bueno, ya ves que no le fue tan mal al pobre Sirius con sus papás, pero nada más porque estaban en la escuela, que si no, sí que lo hubieran torturado.  
>El romance comenzará ya, ahora que Sirius se ha dado cuenta, va por todo :D<strong>

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: Aaahh, pues ya ves? Tienes que leer el fic de día y no de noche para que puedas reaccionar a gusto XD Así no te castiga tu madre ni tienes que gastar en el psiquiatra XD**

**Herla-king: Sí! Este es uno de los capítulos que más me he disfrutado hacer, sobre todo la discusión con Remus, alguien tenía que decírselo en la cara y que mejor que él.**

**Serpiente negra: El primer paso ya está dado, ahora a ver qué hace con sus sentimientos XD**

**Nesly: Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te mantenga enganchada, lo hago con mucho amor y cariño para ustedes X3  
>Me gusta ponerle las cosas difíciles a Sirius, que vea que no tiene a todos a sus pies y que tiene que esforzarse si quiere conseguir algo mwahaha<br>Estás de vacaciones? Qué afortunada! Bueno, perdón por tenerte a la espera cada sábado como novia XD**


	27. Cuestión de hormonas

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestión de hormonas<strong>

La noche transcurrió apacible en medio de la incesante lluvia que producía un suave ruido contra el tejado. Sirius despertó de golpe por la repentina corriente de frío que le erizó la piel de la espalda. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Entrecerró los párpados para acostumbrarse a la casi penumbra en la que estaba sumergida la estancia. Sólo ardían débilmente unos cuatro candiles a lo largo de toda ella. Esto y el hecho de que la bandeja de comida había desaparecido, lo hicieron preguntarse con temor si acaso Madame Pomfrey lo había visto. Tenía que ser así, la cuestión era saber si había reconocido lo que era o por qué no lo había echado.

Bien, resolvería eso más tarde. Tal vez lo mejor ahora sería irse, aunque estaba tan cómodo que deseaba quedarse un ratito más, así, acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo y bajo aquel brazo que lo tenía rodeado por los hombros con firmeza. Sirius dejó escapar un largo suspiro y arrugó la nariz cuando sintió un leve dolor en las sienes que despertó un olvidado malestar en su estómago vacío, lo que le hizo pensar en lo conveniente que sería detenerse en las cocinas antes de regresar a su dormitorio.

Dando otro largo suspiro, se removió un poco para poder contemplar el rostro de Severus. Éste se hallaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza descansando hacia un lado. Sirius se asombró de ver sus facciones tan relajadas y tranquilas, sin ningún rastro de esa odiosa y permanente mueca de desprecio; incluso pudo notar que sus labios no eran tan delgados como siempre había creído, sino que ahora se veían llenos y apetitosos. Su boca se sintió seca de pronto y se la relamió deseando hacer lo que estaba pensando… Un momento, ¿su boca? ¿Desde cuándo tenía boca y no hocico? Horrorizado, alzó las patas —que ya no lo eran— y descubrió sus manos y no sólo eso, también tenía su esbelto cuerpo de vuelta. ¡Santísimo Merlín! ¿Se había transformado durante el sueño? Oh, eso estaba mal, muy mal. De acuerdo, era hora de largarse lo más rápido posible, porque si Severus llegaba a despertar y lo encontraba casi encima de él y desnudo, con toda seguridad añadiría intento de violación a los cargos.

Lenta e imperceptiblemente, comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Primero las piernas, luego la cintura… y pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido la manera más inteligente de hacerlo, pues era obvio que primero debía haberse quitado el brazo del Slytherin. Más nervioso de lo que había estado en toda su vida, tomó con sumo cuidado el antebrazo del chico y lo alzó por arriba de su cabeza sin perder detalle de cualquier movimiento. A medio camino, Severus emitió un ligero ronquido y Sirius se paralizó a la espera. Fueron largos segundos en los que dejó de respirar. Pasado cierto tiempo y con los pulmones a punto del colapso, el antebrazo reanudó su camino y poco después, conseguía quedar libre.

Aspirando una gran bocanada de alivio, se puso de pie. Todo parecía estar en orden, pues el otro no se había despertado ni mostraba indicios de querer hacerlo. Ya se había dado la media vuelta para irse cuando un inquieto jadeo apagado lo detuvo.

Luchando en contra de sus instintos que le gritaban que saliera corriendo de ahí, se viró para descubrir la razón de aquello. Severus seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero podía distinguir el errático movimiento de los globos oculares bajo los párpados y una sutil arruga en la frente perlada de sudor. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Sirius se quedó indeciso.

—_Ya lo has jodido lo suficiente… ¿no es hora de que hagas algo remotamente amable?_

Con los labios apretados, se volvió a aproximar a la cama y se sentó lo más suave posible. Su mano se colocó un poco vacilante en la frente; sin embargo, conforme empezó a frotar su pulgar en la piel, toda duda desapareció. Severus parecía tan frágil, vulnerable… Era la segunda vez que lo percibía así… _como un ser humano_… Antes no era nada más que una grasienta serpiente, el chivo expiatorio, alguien a quien odiar, alguien con quién desquitarse… Alguien a quien hacerle un daño igual de grande a lo que él sentía… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Podía ser más patético? Ansiaba tanto volver a ser él mismo que se había jurado destruir al Slytherin si tenía que hacerlo… Y lo había hecho. Tenía grabadas las amenazas, los gritos, la sangre, los golpes que caían inmisericordes en su afán por eliminar esos celos que lo ahogaban, eso que jamás había sentido y a la persona culpable de despertárselo…

La respiración de Severus pasó de ser agitada a adquirir un ritmo acompasado, su ceño se suavizó y Sirius supo que la pesadilla se había ido, al menos por ahora. Lo contempló por un largo rato rehusándose a creer que en realidad le gustara. Si acaso, tenía más defectos que cualidades, empezando por pertenecer a la casa rival. En segundo lugar, era un chico y él, jamás jamás jamás se había sentido mínimamente atraído por uno. Consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez fuera una especie de etapa, había escuchado que todos los adolescentes experimentaban algo así; claro que de saber que le iba a pasar, hubiera preferido que fuera con cualquiera excepto Snivellus.

Entonces se fijó en el blanquísimo pedazo de pecho expuesto debajo del pijama. Sin proponérselo, recorrió ávido la clavícula marcada, el largo cuello y la mandíbula hasta detenerse de nuevo en la semi abierta boca pálida. Su estómago dio un saltito. Un beso. Tal como se le había antojado un par de minutos antes, tal como se le venía antojando por quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás. Quizá si le daba un beso se le pasaran las ganas, descubriría que no era la gran cosa, que en realidad era algo repugnante besar a un chico y que todas aquellas ocasiones que perdía la cordura cuando sus cuerpos se acercaban, era porque estaba obsesionado y no se había acostado con nadie en varios días.

Sin pensarlo más, se inclinó sobre Severus y posó sus labios en los de él. Un cosquilleo lo recorrió al sentir el aliento cálido y de nuevo esa suavidad que le rogaba que hiciera algo más que sólo quedarse inmóvil. Gustosamente, se movió con delicadeza y sacó un poco la lengua para lamer el labio inferior. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Se sentía tan bien! Y se sintió aún mejor cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de profundizar el contacto y rozar la lengua húmeda de Severus. Electricidad pura. Adictivo. Un gemido del muchacho bajo él despertó su vanidad. Por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando; sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que había despertado en Sirius. Con los ojos muy abiertos, rompió el beso y se incorporó rápidamente sin creer en lo contento que se había puesto su miembro ante ese simple toque.

—¿Black?

El llamado fue apenas audible y rasposo, haciendo que la sangre de Sirius se le congelara en las venas y todo el color huyera de su cara. Implorando por algún tipo de milagro, adoptó la expresión más inocente que pudo y se volvió a enfrentar al muchacho.

Comenzó a elaborar a mil por hora una excusa fantástica a cómo es que había ido a parar ahí; sin embargo, el cuento se borró de su cabeza en cuanto vio que el Slytherin lo observaba con somnolienta curiosidad, los párpados prácticamente cerrados, dejando entrever los brillantes ojos través de la espesa cortina de pestañas azabache. Sirius logró controlarse y se abstuvo de decir algo; entonces ladeó la cabeza y, en un gesto inconsciente, le sonrió afectuoso —un gesto equivalente a mover la cola— sintiéndose reconfortado porque por primera vez —y por todos las malditas divinidades del cielo y del averno, esperaba que no fuera la única— su enemigo lo contemplaba sin odio.

La mirada de Severus se tornó brumosa, aquella presencia no podía ser más que producto de su imaginación. De ninguna manera Sirius Black estaba desnudo a un lado suyo y lo acababa de besar, menos aún le brindaba una suave sonrisa sincera, apologética, sin una pizca de burla o malevolencia en sus resplandecientes ojos argénteos. Convencido de que estaba soñando, volvió a cerrar los párpados y se hundió en una plácida inconsciencia.

El animago suspiró entre tranquilo y frustrado. No había sido descubierto, pero en cambio, en él había caído con más fuerza todo el peso de lo evidente.

—_Grandioso_—pensó enterrándose ambas manos por el cabello. —_Estoy desnudo y la tengo dura por un beso que le di a Snivellus. Felicidades, Black, te has superado a ti mismo._

Etapa o no, el hecho era que Severus Snape le gustaba… y mucho. Le gustaba tanto como para haber orquestado todo ese condenado plan de Noche de Brujas para alejarlo de Evans, para rabiar de celos cada vez que lo veía con Malfoy o con cualquier otra persona… tanto como para haberse engañado de esa manera tan estúpida… Ese deseo que sentía por Snape no la había sentido nunca por nadie más, era tan nuevo y desconcertante que sus mecanismos de defensa se habían disparado al grado de hacerlo enloquecer.

Ahora el problema es que no sabía cómo diablos iba a arreglar lo que había hecho.

Regresó a la torre con el ánimo por los suelos y una todavía persistente erección.

Era difícil despejar su mente de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Snape y combatir las ganas de regresar corriendo al hospital y lanzársele encima a hacer algo más que sólo besarlo.

Para distraerse de las imágenes pornográficas que empezaron a danzar alegremente en su cabeza, caviló en lo que podría decirle a James. No le agradaba en absoluto confesar que le gustaba Snivellus, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y él lo entendería. Entendería que no lo había hecho a propósito, que era algo que había sucedido y ya. Sí, porque él era James, era Prongs, su mejor amigo, su verdadero hermano y sabría comprender y perdonarlo por comportarse como un imbécil. Así que _tenía_ que entenderlo.

Cuidando de tapar su entrepierna con la túnica, pasó el agujero del retrato a la sala común. Al parecer no era tan tarde, porque aún había un grupo de alumnos charlando ruidosamente, una que otra pareja acaramelada frente al fuego y un par de chicos jugando ajedrez ante la mirada atenta y los ánimos de sus compañeros. Cuando advirtieron la presencia de Sirius, el bullicio disminuyó y se dedicaron a echarle miradas furibundas. El muchacho supuso que ya se habían enterado de la pérdida de puntos y su suspensión del equipo, así que, adoptando una insoportable mueca de desdén, siguió su camino hasta la mesa donde Remus y Peter estaban enfrascados en los deberes.

—¿En dónde está James?

—Salió con Evans —respondió Peter irreflexivamente.

El regordete Marauder supo enseguida que había dicho algo malo, pues el lobo soltó un muy sonoro resoplido de impaciencia y el animago tensó la mandíbula.

—Uhm, pero supongo que no tardará… —añadió con timidez.

Sirius se sintió estúpidamente ingenuo por creer que su amigo estaría ahí esperándolo para arreglar las cosas y se fue escaleras arriba echando humo como un dragón hambriento.

—Ahora vengo —anunció Remus tras algunos minutos de permanecer en blanco viendo su pergamino.

Peter hizo un gesto afirmativo y regresó a su ensayo de Herbología. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en que sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejado de los asuntos de sus amigos y simplemente esperar a que decidieran decirle o que todo regresara a la normalidad.

El pomo de la puerta giró sin hacer ruido y el licántropo se asomó con cautela, sus ojos ambarinos buscando la figura del muchacho. Al no hallarlo enseguida, se adentró al dormitorio justo cuando el otro salía del sanitario. Se preparó mentalmente para enfrascarse en otra discusión, pero Sirius no pareció opinar lo mismo, pues lo pasó de largo sin siquiera echarle una mirada, lo que lo hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzado. Estaba por disculparse por su exabrupto de la mañana cuando Sirius habló primero:

—¿Sabes si nos queda whisky?

El tono indiferente de la pregunta lo desconcertó en un principio, pero luego lo hizo darse cuenta de que su amigo seguía molesto.

—No, ya no hay —respondió a la vez que cerraba la hoja de madera tras de sí y caminaba hacia él. —Se acabó lo último en la celebración de victoria contra Hufflepuff.

—Maldita sea —bufó tallándose el rostro con fuerza para después dejarse caer con pesadez en el blando colchón y hacerse un ovillo entre las sábanas.

—Oye…

—¿Te importaría sermonearme mañana? —farfulló. —En serio, estoy cansado, me siento muy mal, me duele el estómago, tengo náuseas, y estoy sudando como cerdo.

Sin esperarlo, las cortinas de la cama se corrieron dejando al castaño con un palmo de narices. El muchacho inhaló y exhaló lenta y profundamente, masajeándose la nuca, intentando tranquilizar al lobo que le urgía a morderle un pie a su amigo y arrastrarlo fuera de la cama.

—No voy a sermonearte —suspiró. —Sólo quiero hablar un poco.

—Como te dije: mañana —le llegó la hosca voz desde el otro lado.

La energía de los masajes aumentó. Crispó los dientes pensando en lo atinada que había sido McGonagall al decir alguna vez que Sirius tenía el estúpido talento de sacar de quicio hasta el más paciente de los magos. Logró contar hasta diez y, después de aclararse ruidosamente la garganta, dijo con serenidad:

—Te vi con Severus en la enfermería…

Hubo un sólido momento de silencio antes de que las cortinas se abrieran de golpe con un ruido seco. La frente del aristócrata presentaba un surco profundo acompañado de una mirada recelosa.

—En el mapa —aclaró.

El pelinegro se movió hacia la orilla de la cama y cruzó sus piernas. Se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos al grado de alborotarse la larga melena conforme meditaba acerca de lo que debía decir. ¿Fingir demencia? ¿A estas alturas? No, estaba tan agotado de las mentiras…

Un sudor frío lo recorrió de pronto. Si Remus lo había visto, entonces también James.

—Prongs… ¿lo vio? ¿Por eso él-? —la enfática negación de Lupin hizo que el alma le volviera al cuerpo. —Entonces, ¿cómo…? ¿Quién tiene el mapa?

—Yo. James lo dejó aquí después del almuerzo y yo lo agarré temiendo que hicieras algo estúpido. Me lo pidió, pero le dije que habías sido tú quien se lo había llevado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

La perplejidad de Sirius no duró más que unos instantes, al cabo de los cuales dejó escapar una estrepitosa carcajada que sorprendió a su amigo e incluso a él mismo.

—Menuda mentira. Has adquirido muy malos hábitos, Lupin.

A pesar del tono sarcástico, Remus no se ofendió, ni siquiera porque lo había llamado _Lupin_, lo que no sucedía desde quién sabe hacía cuanto tiempo.

—Un perro mañoso se encargó de enseñarme bien —indicó con desenfado.

El licántropo arrastró la butaca y se sentó frente a Sirius a la vez que sacaba su cajetilla.

—Aunque debo decirte que me sorprende el grado de maña de ese perro, en especial cuando logra estar en la misma habitación con Severus y Madame Pomfrey sin que lo echen a patadas, o que se quede por horas junto a aquel que supuestamente es su enemigo sin que éste lo maldiga.

—¿Ah, tú viste eso? —cuestionó arqueando las cejas. Se echó para atrás y asintió imperceptiblemente reconociéndole su labor. —¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste espiando, Lupin? Y decías que yo estaba obsesionado con el mapa.

—Observé el tiempo necesario.

Remus le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y aguardó por la respuesta del muchacho; no obstante, la posición que había adoptado Sirius y su anterior despojo de la túnica, permitió que, a pesar de la pobre iluminación del dormitorio, los ojos del lobo cayeran en la emocionada entrepierna de su compañero y que su cara se tiñera de un notable carmín.

—¿Estás… estás excitado? —tartamudeó y volteó hacia otro parte. —¿Ahora? —un súbito pensamiento lo asaltó y viró su cuello tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se lo rompiera. —¿Le hiciste algo… obsceno a Severus?

La palabra _obsceno_ salió más chillona y fuerte de lo que pretendía y Sirius no supo si reír o enfadarse.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —irritado, eso era. —¿Por qué crees que le hice algo? ¿No puede ser que _él_ me haya hecho algo a _mí_?

La expresión de incredulidad de Remus fue suficiente para que el otro pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, no; pero no le hice nada.

Sirius se echó boca arriba y soltó un gruñido cuando Remus carraspeó incómodo ante la erección que se alzó todavía más visible que antes.

—¡Por Merlín, pues no lo veas!

Una gruesa y pesada colcha encima del baúl del animago se desdobló y luego cayó justo encima de sus caderas tapando el inconveniente.

—Que ridículo eres, como si nunca se te hubiera parado por alguien.

—Sí, pero no lo ando exhibiendo enfrente de ustedes.

La repentina confesión del tímido lobo hizo que Sirius se volviera a incorporar y lo mirara con una sonrisa de curiosidad y burla.

—¿Así que sí hay alguien que te la ponga dura? Hoy has sido toda una caja de sorpresas.

Remus luchó por que el humo del cigarro no se fuera por la vía equivocada y lo hiciera toser, pero no pudo evitar que, de nuevo, sus mejillas le ardieran.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Todavía no me has dicho cómo es que lograste pasar desapercibido en la enfermería y sé que no llevabas la capa de invisibilidad.

Sirius se percató de la descarada evasiva y por esa ocasión le quiso dar gusto a su amigo, prometiéndose que después le sonsacaría quién le gustaba.

—Padfoot —sin embargo, ante la incomprensión del otro, amplió su llana explicación: —Padfoot vio a Snape, no yo.

—¿Y dejó que te acercaras así como así?

—Bien… —se pasó la mano por el cabello— es que no es la primera vez que nos vemos… La primera fue hace dos meses, cuando pasé la noche en su habitación en los calabozos.

La reacción de Remus fue a la inversa: el humo se atoró en su pecho provocando que tosiera violentamente mientras que a la sangre se le olvidaba que debía circular y le drenaba todo el color del semblante.

A riesgo de que su amigo muriera de la impresión antes de que pudiera contarle la historia completa —porque ahí sí que no dudaba que cayera fulminado— alzó la varita y conjuró un _anapneo_ para despejarle las vías respiratorias. Al instante, el oxígeno entró a raudales a los adoloridos pulmones del hombre lobo, quien se desplomó exánime en su asiento.

—¿Có-cómo… es-es… q-que…? —intentó preguntar con voz estrangulada y los ojos lagrimándole copiosamente.

Sirius volvió a acostarse en la cama y se quedó contemplando el techo enladrillado, a la espera de algún evento fortuito que lo viniera a interrumpir, lo que esta vez no sucedió. Percibiendo el familiar peso que solía comprimirle la cavidad torácica cuando pensaba en todo lo que había pasado con el Slytherin, cerró los ojos y trató de controlar el horrible vértigo, las sensaciones que lo arrastraban en una espiral, que lo torturaban por lo que había hecho… Y él guardándose todo, tratando de sofocarlo cuando no estaba en su naturaleza, su naturaleza que le gritaba que estaba loco, que si le parecía exagerada la reacción que había tenido en aquel corredor que a la próxima se iba a morir porque ya no podía más. Estaba total y completamente exhausto…

Era hora. Que Merlín se apiadara de su alma, si es que a los Black les había sido otorgada una.

Habló. Habló y habló hasta quedar vacío, hasta que ya no tuvo saliva y la garganta le dolió, con la noción del tiempo perdida y sin mirar a Remus, no porque temiera su reacción ni porque se le hiciera más fácil, sino porque estaba seguro que si se enderezaba, vomitaría. Tenía muchos motivos para vomitar y era difícil elegir uno: estaba el haberle negado alimento apropiado a su estómago por varios días y torturarlo con sus celos enfermizos, el hecho de que estuviera cautivado por Severus, el haberlo besado en la enfermería, el cómo reaccionaría James al enterarse…

Sin embargo, por primera ocasión en Merlín ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo, se sentía aliviado, ya no al constante pie del abismo ni con ganas de asesinar gente por cualquier cosa. Incluso su cuerpo estaba más relajado, la zona de la entrepierna le había dejado de apretar incómodamente los pantalones y el dolor de estómago había disminuido.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio después de que terminó. Pesado. Incómodo. Como nunca se había alzado entre ellos, ni siquiera cuando se enteró de la licantropía del chico. Al fin, harto de esperar, levantó un poco la cabeza para tener un atisbo de la cara de Remus.

Éste tenía los ojos dorados muy abiertos y reflejaban tal estupor que parecían que estaban a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante, sentado casi al filo de la butaca y tenía un cigarrillo consumido en su totalidad entre los dedos de la mano izquierda. La columna intacta de ceniza le hizo preguntarse si el relato había sido muy corto —siempre solía ser brutalmente directo y breve— pero la cajetilla vacía y aplastada en la otra mano le hizo pensar que más bien Remus había estado fumando sin parar, pues recordaba haberle visto cuando menos la mitad llena.

—Hey… ¿Remus?... ¿Moony?

Grandioso. No lo había matado de la impresión, pero sí le había causado un aneurisma. Fastidiado, agarró la colcha que tenía encima y se la aventó. Al segundo siguiente, Remus había pegado un grito y caído aparatosamente hacia atrás, la tela en la cara y la ceniza desparramándose por el suelo.

—Eres un jodido exagerado.

—¿Yo? —jadeó quitándose el edredón y levantándose a duras penas. —Grandes palabras de alguien que ha estado a punto de matar a la persona que le gusta.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y el muchacho se lamentó por lo que había dicho.

—Uhm… no quise decirlo así —se sobó la nuca.

—¿Tampoco quisiste decirme que Snape me va a odiar como nunca? —alegó con rencor.

—… No debí… tampoco debí haberme comportado de esa manera después de lo de Malfoy y Snape… Eh, estaba muy molesto y… mañana es luna llena…

Sabía que no era excusa, sin embargo, estaba en verdad arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar por su enojo. Odiaba que le sucediera eso, que sus instintos ganaran control sobre él y lo hicieran decir cosas que no debía.

—Olvídalo…

Remus realizó un pase de varita para limpiar los restos del cigarro y levantar la silla volcada en la que se volvió a acomodar todavía procesando el exceso de información.

—Por Merlín, Sirius, no entiendo cómo pudiste contenerte por tanto tiempo… Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionaste de esa forma cuando los viste… Debió haber sido muy duro… No sabía que tus sentimientos hacia Severus fueran tan fuertes, digo, para actuar como novio celoso y-

Las palabras del castaño fueron repentinamente cortadas por la silueta de Sirius alzándose con violencia. Sus facciones estaban contraídas en una mueca de náusea y no supo si era por lo dicho o por el mareo de haberse puesto de pie tan rápido.

—¿Mis sentimientos? —masculló. —Yo no tengo sentimientos por él, Remus, no por Snivellus. Me gusta y ya, es una cuestión de hormonas.

—El odio es un sentimiento —replicó con calma. —Así como los celos y la simpatía. Lo salvaste de Lucius en Hogsmeade, te enfurece si alguien se le acerca, lo fuiste a ver esta noche, lo has besado dos veces… Yo diría que es más que simple atracción física.

—Es una etapa.

Remus dejó escapar una risita desanimada.

—Qué necio eres, Sirius. Es obvio que Severus te trae de cabeza.

El aristócrata se puso el puño en la boca para tratar de controlar la arcada que lo asaltó. Sí, lo traía de cabeza, pero Remus no tenía por qué echárselo en cara, ya tenía suficiente con haber armado toda esa alharaca por un Slytherin. ¡Dios! ¡Un Slytherin! ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

—No entiendes… No entiendes…

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Creí que ya habías superado las mentiras.

A pesar del brusco y veloz movimiento de verse apresado por los hombros e incorporado de un tirón, el licántropo no se sintió cohibido por la actitud amenazante de su amigo.

—Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿por qué te engañaste? ¿Por qué es tan malo que te guste Severus?

—¡Porque es _él_! ¡Porque es ese maldito murciélago hijo de puta al que he odiado toda mi vida!

—Ya no más.

—¡Claro que sí! —bramó desesperado. —¡Lo odio porque me gusta! ¡Lo odio porque no soporto su desprecio ni que me mire como si fuera el peor monstruo del mundo! ¡Lo odio porque lo que me dice me afecta! ¡Lo odio porque sé que él no siente lo mismo! ¡Lo odio porque cada vez que lo veo quiero…!

—¿Besarlo?

El cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció como si hubiera recibido una repentina descarga eléctrica para luego aflojarse y soltar a Remus.

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz. —Lo odio porque, sin proponérselo, arruinó mi vida… Me odio porque, con toda intención, arruiné la suya.

El hombre lobo miró con cierta pena al aristócrata, quien, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par dándole la bienvenida al helado aire nocturno con los ojos cerrados y una fuerte inspiración.

—Dile… dile a James que puede quedarse con mi escoba.

Sin comprender, Remus arrugó la frente, pero la extraña petición cobró sentido en un instante cuando entendió lo que iba a pasar. Con la velocidad del rayo, se abalanzó sobre Sirius justo cuando éste ponía un pie en el alféizar y tomaba impulso para saltar.

—¡Idiota! —gritó sujetándolo de la cintura y tratando de jalarlo hacia la seguridad del interior.

—¡Déjame! ¡Déjame, Remus! —vociferó con los dedos clavados en el marco. —¡Ya no tengo razón para vivir!

—¡No seas dramático! —tiró con más fuerza. —¡No te vas a suicidar por una ridiculez!

El forcejeo no demoró más allá de unos pocos segundos, al cabo de los cuales ambos adolescentes cayeron y rodaron por fin en el duro suelo de la torre.

—¡Cálmate, maldita sea!

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ya… no quiero vivir!

—¡No te… voy a soltar hasta… hasta que te tranquilices!

—¡Es vergonzoso! ¡Es indigno! ¡Indigno!

—¡Hablas como tu madre!

—¡No quiero! ¡No… quiero! —jadeó. —¡Merlín, qué… fuerte eres!

El berrinche y los gritos no les permitieron oír el picaporte hasta que la puerta se abrió intempestivamente de par en par y Atticus y Gerrold entraron en tromba muertos de la risa.

—¡Lupin! ¡Necesitamos-!

La escena se congeló. Mudos y con las quijadas hasta el suelo, los cazadores contemplaron a Remus encima de Sirius, con una mano sujetándole el tobillo y la otra la muñeca. Sirius no estaba en mejor posición, tenía una pierna encima del hombro de su compañero y le había tirado con insistencia de la camisa hasta hacer saltar algunos botones, por lo que ahora la llevaba abierta hasta el estómago.

—… Interesante —dijo Atticus cuando logró que la mandíbula volviera a su lugar. —Siempre pensé que Sirius iría arriba.

—Estamos probando cosas nuevas. A Remus le aburre que me lo tire siempre en la misma posición. ¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó Sirius con desfachatez.

—Continúen, continúen —respondió Gerrold alzando las manos. —Queríamos cigarros, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es contarles a todos allá abajo lo que están haciendo.

Sin decir más, los jugadores se retiraron con sendas sonrisas maliciosas dibujadas en las caras. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Remus volvió su rostro ruborizado y furioso hacia el pelinegro.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué?

—¡Merlín! ¿Es que nunca puedes mantener la boca cerrada?

El predecible ataque de risa de Sirius no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Remus lo liberó y se sentó pensando en cómo es que su amigo podía ser tan descarado y cambiar de humor tan rápidamente.

—Está bien, está bien —resolló.

Iba a decirle que no le veía el problema, pero un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al ver sus facciones tan cansadas y pálidas. Imaginó que no era tanto por el reciente desastre como por la luna llena. Quiso patearse por no prestar atención a problemas más importantes que su capricho por Snape, porque jamás había fallado en sacarle una sonrisa cuando lo aquejaban los dolores de la transformación, porque Remus siempre estaba ahí y él prácticamente había olvidado que tenía amigos.

Entonces se quedó pensando en que si el día había empezado de la peor forma posible, cuando menos iba a hacer que terminara con una buena risa.

—¿Quieres que lo arregle?

—No veo cómo podrías hacerlo —dijo distraídamente; sin embargo, la picardía en los ojos del otro le indicó que ya se había trazado un plan.

Y antes de que el licántropo pudiera detenerlo, Sirius ya se había lanzado por la puerta. Emitiendo un leve gemido exasperado, lo siguió mientras intentaba descifrar qué nueva idiotez se le habría ocurrido para hacerle pasar vergüenzas.

La incógnita quedó resuelta en un santiamén cuando lo vio bajar los escalones de dos en dos y abalanzarse sobre el descuidado Atticus, quien, de pie frente a un atento grupo de amigos, abría la boca para contar algo que parecía muy interesante; no obstante, su discurso fue interrumpido por un súbito peso en la espalda que lo empujó hacia el frente y por poco lo hizo caer.

—¿Qué caraj-?

—¡Atticus, Atticus! —lloriqueó Sirius prendido de él como si fuera una sanguijuela. —¡Perdóname, sólo quise darte celos! ¡Remus no significa nada para mí!

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué-qué-?

—¡Oh, mi amor, si supieras cuantas veces te he espiado en los vestidores después de cada partido, deseándote, rogando porque me hagas caso!

Remus se unió al coro de carcajadas que se levantó en la sala común. A pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos del rubio, Sirius lo tenía duramente apresado, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas rodeando su cadera y su rostro a un lado del suyo.

—¡Bájate, Black!

—¡No me digas eso, yo te amo!

Entre comentarios soeces, risas y burlas, nadie se percató del agujero del retrato que se abría y daba paso a James. El chico de anteojos se vio ensordecido por el barullo y se acercó para tratar de descifrar el motivo de todo aquello; no obstante, se detuvo al distinguir a su mejor amigo trepado sobre Atticus. Su disgusto sólo aumentó cuando los chicos se desplomaron en la alfombra y el cazador, ya libre, en vez de salir arrancado, entraba a la farsa ciñendo a Sirius por la cintura.

—¡Lo has confesado! ¡Me amas!

—¡Claro que sí, tontuelo!

Los jugadores se abrazaron desternillados de la risa y rodaron por el suelo en una maraña de piernas y brazos. James apretó los puños. ¿Qué no se supone que Sirius estaba de malas? Y él que creyó estúpidamente que lo estaría esperando en el dormitorio para que arreglaran las cosas. ¿Por qué demonios estaba comportándose así, como si no lo hubieran suspendido del equipo, como si no lo hubieran castigado? Pero más que nada, estaba furioso porque estaba permitiendo que Atticus lo tocara de esa manera tan indecorosa, porque esos juegos eran exclusivos de ellos y ahí estaba él, tonteando, como si esa cercanía secreta, esa hermandad no significara nada.

Dándole la espalda al odioso espectáculo, se dirigió al pie de las escaleras donde se encontró con Remus. El prefecto dejó de reír, pero de sus labios no desapareció la alegre sonrisa por la aparición de James.

—¡Prongs! ¿A qué hora-?

Sin dignarse a mirarlo e importándole poco lo mal que lo hizo sentir, James subió, en un segundo olvidado su arduo empeño por reconciliarse con Lily y concentrándose más en el inexplicable enojo que sentía hacia Sirius porque el chico prefería estar con todos excepto con él.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Ups! Una disculpa por la actualización tan tardía, tuve varios problemas este fin de semana que me impidieron hacerla a tiempo. Últimamente he tenido complicaciones, así que voy a dejar las subidas de los capítulos a los fines, ya sean sábados o domingos.<strong>

**Estoy muy contenta porque todas las respuestas respecto a la velocidad del fic fueron positivas! :D Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes, por seguir conmigo y a los nuevos que llegan y se unen :)**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Allendisi, quien fue la que me sugirió que Sirius bajara a manosear a Atticus para que James se encabronara más. También fue ella la que me dio la idea de que Severus usara el propio hechizo de Sirius contra él mismo XD**

**Reviews! Tomatazos? Comentarios? Rechiflas? Les gustó? Quiero saber!**

**Serpiente negra: Perdón por los ataques de ansiedad, es que a Sirius le espera mucho trabajo para lograr conseguir a Severus XD**

**Elecktra: Pues espera próximamente por más Mutt! Gracias por seguir aquí aun cuando las ansias te consumen y ya quieres que esos dos se enamoren XD**

**Yo 3 No mames soy yo: Bueno, pues ya ves que cada autora y cada fic tiene un propósito distinto: tortura, sexo, amor, amistad… XD  
>Me muero de la envidia porque te largas a Cuba! La Habana tiene de las mejores bibliotecas del mundo! Aahh, disfrútalo, chica, uhm… intentaré cumplir tu deseo de no poner nada demasiado genial XD<strong>


	28. Hueles a perro

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hueles a perro<strong>

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a James?

La pregunta quedó volando en el aire sin que Sirius se decidiera a responderla. Miró a Remus, cabizbajo, que pinchaba con desgana su raquítica porción de pastel de riñones.

—… No lo sé —dijo tamborileando sus dedos en la superficie laqueada de la mesa del gran comedor. —Pensaba hacerlo esta mañana, pero…

La voz se le extinguió. A decir verdad, la confianza y el valor reunidos desde anoche, habían sido aplastados por la cortante respuesta de James: _"Ahora no, Sirius"_. Lo mismo que él le había dicho, lo menos que se merecía. Luego, al despertar, quiso intentarlo de nuevo, pero la hosca mirada que su compañero le había lanzado antes de salir de la habitación lo hizo acobardarse.

La opinión de James era de suma importancia y le aterraba que las dimensiones de su confesión lo llevaran a retirarle la amistad. No podía concebirse sin su mejor amigo, sería como amputarle una extremidad… no, una parte de su alma.

Y no sólo era el problema de que le gustara Snape, estaba también el hecho de que lo consideraba una tentación a la cual ya no planeaba resistirse. Porque el maldito Slytherin era fascinante, era el enemigo y era prohibido, una serie de combinaciones que resultaban intensamente atrayentes para el muchacho. Sus instintos lo apremiaban a meterle mano y asesinar a todo aquel que osara mostrar intenciones parecidas a las suyas, lo que con toda certeza se le haría más que repulsivo a James.

Bueno… si lo pensaba bien, quizá lo más conveniente sería omitir la parte donde quería arrinconar a Severus en un salón abandonado, de preferencia solo y desnudo.

—Tal vez… tal vez no debería mencionarle todavía de… —bajó el tono— Snape, ¿sabes?…

Aguardó la opinión de Remus, pero ésta nunca llegó; fue entonces que levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta en la actitud abstraída de su compañero. Su desayuno seguía intacto, el tenedor estaba de vuelta sobre la mesa y ahora tenía el mentón descansando en un puño y la vista clavada en el asiento vacío de James.

—¿Qué pasa?

Remus sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Desde la noche anterior lo había notado así, sumido en una especie de mutismo que había achacado a la luna; sin embargo, ya que se fijaba bien, esos no eran los usuales síntomas asociados al plenilunio. Más bien lo veía… afligido… ¿Pero qué era lo que lo podía haber puesto así de manera tan rápida y drástica? Claro que las cosas no andaban bien; sin embargo, el licántropo siempre se había caracterizado por no dejarse abatir por los problemas.

Preocupado, lo volvió a contemplar intentando descifrar el misterio. Entonces, la insistencia de los ojos ambarinos en el lugar ausente le prendió el foco.

—¿James sigue sin hablarte?

—Mmh…

—Dale un poco de tiempo, se le pasará pronto.

La sugerencia fue pésima. La leve sonrisa apática que le brindó el lobo de alguna manera lo hizo sentir mal. No le decía "Lo sé, es que no me gusta estar peleado con él", sino que había sido un gesto obligado que más bien expresaba "Es tu culpa, idiota, por ocultarle la verdad y gritarle en la cara". Tenía razón; sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo dicho, sólo que no había sido la mejor manera de tratar el delicado asunto de Evans.

El timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases repiqueteó justo en ese momento y Remus se levantó torpemente murmurando una vaga despedida. Sirius se quedó con una disculpa en la boca y sentado en la mesa solitaria de Gryffindor preparándose mentalmente para las horas de su castigo.

* * *

><p>La detención con el Sr. Filch fue todo menos fácil, como era de esperarse. A pesar de haber llegado a tiempo, el viejo conserje lo reprendió ásperamente, luego le dio varias franelas y lo puso a limpiar las armaduras viejas y oxidadas de la galería de los caballeros que se le hizo larguísima e interminable. Al menos Filch se desapareció por un par de horas y las figuras tuvieron la amabilidad de moverse para que pudiera pulir los lugares complicados.<p>

Cuando por fin terminó con la tanda del día, tenía las manos rígidas e irritadas, además de cargarse un humor de los mil demonios porque Peeves le había brindado el placer de su compañía burlándose y haciéndole bromas pesadas como aventar baba viscosa de gryndilow a una armadura que recién había terminado.

Aprovechando el descanso que tenía antes del almuerzo, se encaminó hacia la enfermería donde trató una vez más de ver a Snape, pero Madame Pomfrey se negó rotundamente con el argumento de que sería inapropiado y lo regañó por no haberse puesto el ungüento antes de azotarle la puerta en las narices.

Por supuesto que esto no lo detuvo. Sacó el mapa del bolsillo con la intención de esperar un descuido de la enfermera y colarse dentro; sin embargo, se llevó un chasco cuando Rosier apareció caminando por el pasillo. Sirius se guardó el mapa y miró con cara de pocos amigos al Slytherin.

—¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

—Nada que te importe, Black —respondió en el mismo tono mientras tocaba a la puerta. —¿No deberías estar de rodillas fregando pisos? Diría que esa es la posición indicada para ti.

Sirius quiso mandarlo derechito a comer mierda, pero en vez de eso, se le ocurrió otro respuesta más acorde.

—Sí, y esa es la posición en la que querías tenerme la Noche de Brujas —dijo con viva inocencia.

Un radiante rubor apareció en la blanca piel del muchacho y se quedó mudo, trabado del coraje.

—Seguro que lo recuerdas, ¿no? —se mordió los labios y puso una dulce expresión indefensa— _Oh, por favor, sin magia._

El color de Rosier se tornó en el de una remolacha y satisfecho, Sirius lo vio meter su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica en busca de la varita. A sabiendas de que sólo necesitaba un último empujón para enfrascarse en un duelo, lo miró con fingida lástima mientras decía:

—Deberías darme las gracias por reacomodarte la nariz, me imagino que habrás quedado todavía mejor parado con tus amigos cuando Snape reveló que yo era la chica de aquella noche.

Casi saboreando la primera maldición en la lengua, Sirius tomó presto su arma. Su objetivo, sin embargo, quedó frustrado por el fuerte ruido del cerrojo abriéndose y la aparición de Mme. Pomfrey.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —preguntó la bruja con los brazos cruzados ante la actitud sospechosa de los adolescentes.

—Vine a ver a Severus, señora —respondió inmediatamente Rosier hallando de nuevo la voz.

—Está bien, pase. Sólo unos minutos.

El grueso Slytherin le mostró esa típica y grotesca sonrisa suya al Gryffindor antes de entrar con la cabeza en alto. Sirius apretó los dientes aguantándose la rabia y las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio que lo convirtiera de veras en un armatoste.

—_Ni de chiste, hijo de puta, ni de chiste._

Los celos y el instinto de posesión se despertaron en un instante y se negó rotundamente a permitir que Rosier pudiera hablar a solas con Snape cuando él no había podido. El estómago se le revolvió de sólo imaginar cualquier tipo de contacto como el que había presenciado en la biblioteca.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la enfermería y, llegando a la ventana por el camino anterior, adoptó su forma animaga para entrar. De un firme salto, aterrizó silenciosamente en la estancia. Por fortuna, ésta estaba vacía y eso le permitió avanzar sin preocuparse mucho hasta que se detuvo detrás de uno de los paneles que ocultaban la cama de Snape.

Las voces le llegaban apagadas, siseantes y se impresionó de que pudieran conversar a tan bajo volumen. Intrigado, se arrastró con sigilo y se situó entre la pantalla y la mesita de noche de manera que no pudieran verlo.

—…tu parte… esperando a ver si eres capaz de hacerlo…

El mastodonte se había situado a los pies del camastro y miraba con desdén al convaleciente chico. Su compañero, sentado a la cabecera, le mostraba el mismo desprecio.

—Ya te he dicho que sí —contestó de mala gana Severus.

—¿Estás seguro? Malfoy pensó que sería más fácil ahora que la sangre sucia no está a tu lado, pero yo creo que no has podido deshacerte de eso.

Por la posición en la que estaba, el can fue incapaz de ver el peligroso fulgor en los duros ojos de Severus.

—_Eso_… —comenzó enfatizando su siseo— ya no tiene importancia y no te concierte ni a ti, ni a Malfoy ni a nadie. Si es todo lo que viniste a decirme, ya te puedes ir largando.

Rosier debía estar acostumbrado a ese tono gélido, porque no mostró signos de estar molesto.

—Vamos, ¿así recibes a las visitas cuando estás convaleciente? Con razón no tienes muchas —dijo divertido.

El semblante del adolescente encamado se mantuvo pétreo.

—Lucius me envió —volteó fastidiado hacia la ventana. —Le preocupa saber qué tan dañados puedan estar sus intereses.

—Aquí no haya nada que le pueda quitar el sueño a Malfoy, debería más bien preocuparse por su reputación.

—La de él no corre ningún peligro —afirmó ufano. —Es la tuya la que se ha terminado de joder, si es que eso puede ser posible… siempre quedando en ridículo gracias a Potter y Black.

El puño de Snape se crispó con fuerza hasta que los dedos le quedaron rígidos y un leve temblor apareció.

—Lucius puede decir que todo fue tu culpa, que te le insinuaste y nadie le va a cuestionar su versión de la historia… Tú, por otro lado… —regresó la mirada— bueno, ¿quién te va a creer?

Inmóvil en su escondite, Sirius no pudo evitar que un fiero enojo también se apoderara de él al reconocer las palabras de Evan. ¿Es que hoy era el maldito día de repetir las idioteces que había dicho o qué?

—Aunque no sólo vine a eso… más bien vine a… hacerte una pequeña sugerencia, no, darte un consejo, Sev…

—No me llames así.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene —dijo sin hacer caso de la petición anterior— vas a acceder a lo que Lucius desea. No tengo qué decirte lo influyente que es dentro del grupo y que de él depende si te aceptan.

Sirius quedó desconcertadísimo por lo dicho. ¿A qué diablos se estaba refiriendo? ¿Aceptar dónde? Snape siempre estaba en compañía de ese horrible grupo de Slytherins que incluía a Malfoy, Rosier, Mulciber y Avery. ¿Entonces a qué otro quería pertenecer? Seguramente no se estaría refiriendo a los…

—¿En serio? ¿Fue así como entraste, Evan? Porque aparte de ser un lame botas, no veo otro talento en ti —replicó con una marcada nota de sarcasmo. —Pero eres un buen amigo, mira que venir hasta acá sólo para rebajarte y rogarme.

El gesto despectivo y burlón del muchacho se convirtió en furia.

—No creo que estés listo para esto, Snape, pero Lucius dice que sí, probablemente porque sólo le interesa follarte.

Las reacciones de Sirius y Severus fueron previsibles y similares. Dentro de ellos hirvió una ira que se manifestó con un imperceptible gruñido y un comentario irónico respectivamente.

—¿Y eso te molesta? No sabía que necesitáramos tu aprobación para hacer algo.

—Me molesta que lo hagas perder el tiempo con tus juegos estúpidos, haciéndote del rogar, como si fueras la gran cosa cuando en realidad no eres nadie.

Vaya, eso había sonado demasiado extraño. O Rosier le profesaba una gran devoción a Malfoy y no creía que Severus era lo suficientemente bueno para él o pasaba algo más.

—Creo que tienes un gran problema que deberías discutir con Lucius, no conmigo.

—El único problema que tengo eres tú —continuó ya sin medirse. —Te crees muy especial porque él anda tras de ti, pero déjame decirte que no lo eres, sólo está obsesionado porque le representas una novedad. Es todo. Es la única razón por la que te ofreció entrar al grupo. ¿Tus habilidades en pociones? —bufó ruidosamente. —No presumas de eso, Snape, cualquiera puede mezclar unos cuantos ingredientes y dejar contento al imbécil de Slughorn.

—No lo dudo, Pociones es tan fácil que esa fue la razón por la que sacaste una T el año pasado.

—Sólo te estoy advirtiendo —prosiguió volviendo a ignorarlo— que las cosas van a empeorar si sigues con esta estupidez.

—No sabía lo desesperado que estabas por ocupar mi lugar, Evan —dijo con una sonrisa torcida. —Lo que pase entre Lucius y yo es nuestro asunto, pero si te consuela, puedes pedirle que te haga el _favor_, por los viejos tiempos. Tal vez se compadezca y te tenga lástima, aunque tú mejor que nadie sabrás que no es muy dado a recoger lo que ya no le sirve.

Aquella confesión dejó completamente anonadado al Gryffindor. ¿Severus había insinuado lo que pensaba? ¿Que Malfoy y Rosier habían tenido algo? Si era cierto, aquello debía haber sido más que espeluznante; no obstante, eso no era lo que lo inquietaba, sino el hecho de que Severus parecía dispuesto a seguir consintiendo los avances de Lucius, es decir, no había lucido muy asqueado con ese beso y además, estaba ese modo en que dejaba que lo tocara, ese modo… obsceno que hacía que Sirius se muriera del coraje y quisiera arrancarle la tráquea de un mordisco al pendejete oxigenado.

El animago volvió a la vida justo a tiempo para ver cómo la cara de Rosier adoptaba un rictus feroz y se adelantaba unos pasos hacia Severus con las firmes intenciones de ponerle las manos encima. Sus reflejos animales le hicieron perder toda prudencia y brincar al camino para atajar al inmenso Slytherin.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso? —jadeó asustado.

La sorpresa que se apoderó de Severus se vio rápidamente reemplazada por una mueca de maliciosa complacencia.

—¿Es ese perro apestoso que metiste al dormitorio?

Recobrando su talante altanero, Evan miró con repulsa al inmenso perro negro que le gruñía agresivamente enseñándole la hilera de afilados colmillos.

—Cuidado, Rosier, _muerde_.

El Slytherin no se dejó intimidar y quiso seguir acercándose; sin embargo, el perro se trepó de un salto al colchón y se interpuso entre ellos. Gruñó más fuerte y erizó los pelos del lomo. El ladrido de advertencia hizo eco en la enfermería atrayendo la atención de Madame Pomfrey, quien se presentó a los pocos segundos.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Por qué están haciendo todo ese ruido?

Sin importarle la presencia de la bruja y a pesar de que estaba convencido de que se acababa de meter en un buen lío, el animago mantuvo su posición ladrando todavía con más fuerza.

—¡Ese sarnoso salió de la nada y estuvo a punto de atacarme!

—¡Le molesta que esté alterando a mi paciente, Sr. Rosier, al igual que a mí! —lo reprendió echando chispas. —¡Por favor, si ya terminó de hablar con el Sr. Snape, le pediré que se vaya de inmediato!

Rosier quiso contradecir a la furibunda mujer, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión porque se dio la media vuelta y salió aporreando la puerta tras de sí. Sólo hasta ese momento fue que Sirius se permitió relajarse y sentarse en la cama. Severus le dedicó un casi indiscernible sonrisita de agradecimiento, lo que provocó que meneara alegremente la cola.

—No es en absoluto higiénico que un perro esté aquí, menos que duerma contigo, Severus. No sabes en dónde ha estado o si tiene pulgas o kempfes mordelones.

Ante la posibilidad de que la mujer lo echara a patadas, Sirius bajó las orejas y entristeció sus enormes ojos grises dedicándole la cara perruna más indefensa y adorable que tenía. Severus alargó el brazo sano y rascó el cuello del perro dando a entender que bien podría tener roña y le importaba un comino. Refunfuñando y sin dejarse convencer, la bruja miró a la singular pareja y luego se aproximó para acomodarle la almohada al chico.

—Ayer en la noche el director vino a ver cómo seguías y sufrí un susto terrible al verlo en tu cama. Estuve a punto de sacarlo, pero Dumbledore me dijo que lo dejara, que le permitiera estar contigo porque te "hace bien" —habló con franca desaprobación.

Misterio resuelto. Sirius sintió una combinación de alivio y temor. Dumbledore lo había visto de nuevo, pero el hecho de que le hubiera dicho a la mujer que lo dejara estar con Snape, le hacía pensar que todavía estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Ya no duele.

—Eso es bueno. Déjame revisarte.

Severus llevó su mano a los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla. Al instante, la encantadora mirada de Sirius se convirtió en una hambrienta. El pálido Slytherin, demasiado ocupado batallando con la prenda, no se fijó en el escrutinio del que era víctima, ni escuchó el jadeo indecente cuando su pecho blanquísimo y cruzado de cicatrices estuvo expuesto.

Sirius tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para mantener la saliva en el hocico y evitar echarse encima de esa suave piel que le exigía que la probara a lengüetazos, de las finas clavículas que pedían que las mordiera y de los sonrosados pezones que lo invitaban a saborearlos. Inquieto ante la deliciosa vista, sin querer emitió un rasposo gimoteo que ahora sí atrajo la atención de Snape sobre él. El cánido movió inocentemente la cola para disimular sus ansias predatorias. Oh, por el maldito Merlín, tenía que voltear a otro lado o terminaría cometiendo alguna de sus acostumbradas estupideces.

—¿Está bien tu perro? —cuestionó la enfermera a la vez que agitaba la varita para remover el yeso.

Severus arrugó la frente. Ese brillo peculiar en los ojos del animal lo había confundido, por un breve segundo lo había hecho sentir como si fuera una presa.

—Sanó muy bien —dijo Mme. Pomfrey pasando su varita sobre el brazo y el hombro para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. —Te traeré un linimento y estarás listo para salir por la tarde.

Sin saber el peligro en el que dejaba a su paciente, la enfermera se retiró dejándolos solos. Sirius se relamió el hocico lamentando su forma animaga y el no haberlo manoseado un poquito la noche anterior.

Por suerte para Snape, que no tenía ni idea de que su inocente mascota estaba dominada por el cerebro de un adolescente lujurioso, todo impulso lúbrico de Sirius ante el apetitoso espectáculo fue abruptamente cortado por la rápida reaparición de la mujer. Snape no puso ninguna objeción cuando la bruja echó al perro al piso y se sentó a un lado suyo a frotarle el bálsamo. Después de la diestra y rápida labor, le ayudó a colocarse la camisa de nuevo.

—Estaré en la otra habitación en caso de que necesites cualquier cosa. Si sientes molestias, avísame, querido.

Severus asintió y Sirius se quedó una vez más maravillado de la amabilidad y consideración mostradas por la mujer.

—_¿Querido? A mí me llama siempre Sirius y cuando está molesta, Sr. Black… y creo que una vez me dijo tarado._

La bruja le sonrió cálidamente y luego desapareció tras la puerta de su despacho. El peligro no había pasado, pero Sirius se obligó a calmar sus hormonas y a mirar. Gran error. El adolescente estaba concentrado en rotar el brazo y flexionar la articulación del codo y las falanges de los dedos, lo que, naturalmente, hacía que la prenda se alzara y dejara al descubierto la piel tensa del costado.

Bueno, quizá no había nada de malo en dejarse llevar un poquito. Severus no podría enojarse por los _inocentes_ y _bien intencionados_ lametazos del perro que sólo demostraban su afecto por él, ¿no? Y si se molestaba, seguro que lo perdonaría, porque nadie se resistía a Padfoot/Mutt y al menos en ese aspecto, estaba más que demostrado que Snape no era la excepción; así que, con todo el descaro del mundo, volvió a subir a la cama y acercó el hocico a la cara del Slytherin.

—No hagas eso —protestó Severus con disgusto al sentir la pegajosa lengua en su mejilla. Le agradaban los perros, pero odiaba que tuvieran esa manía de lamer y dejar baba.

Sirius no se dio por aludido y pasó inmediatamente al cuello, degustando el intoxicante sabor varonil del muchacho.

—Basta.

Severus lo empujó dejando escapar una risita involuntaria producida por el cosquilleo de la nariz húmeda. Volvió a enderezarse en la cabecera y se le quedó contemplando con aire receloso. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al animal? Parecía como si de un momento a otro se lo fuera a ir encima y a comérselo, lo que sin lugar a dudas habría pasado si no hubiera sido por un saborcillo y un aroma nuevos que Sirius captó. No era usual, se le hacía ajeno y horriblemente dulzón, sabía a duraznos con diez kilos de azúcar. Confundido, el perro negro se quedó muy quieto intentando identificar el origen. No le gustaba ese olor en Severus, no era él, le señalaba claramente que alguien más había tocado su propiedad. Echó las orejas para atrás y gruñó quedamente irritándose cada vez más.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Avasallado por sus instintos posesivos, Sirius ladró cuando Snape estiró los dedos para tocarlo. Era un reclamo. Una ofensa a sus sentidos por verse contaminado con aquella asquerosa fragancia.

El Slytherin estaba perplejo. Lo miró como si fuera el endemoniado Grim. ¿Dónde había quedado el dulce Mutt de la noche anterior? Vacilante, trató de tocarlo una vez más, pero Sirius salió fuera de su alcance y se bajó indignado. No entendía nada de nada, ¿qué lo había alterado? Quiso incorporarse e ir por él, pero otro gruñido y los ojos llenos de rencor lo detuvieron. El muchacho se sintió afligido a pesar suyo, ¿lo estaba rechazando? ¿Quería decir que eso era todo?

Sirius estaba furioso, dominado por su lado salvaje, lo que opacó el sentimiento de pesar que percibió en el chico. No tolerando más ese inmundo olor que le saturaba la nariz, se dio la media vuelta y huyó por la ventana ignorando la expresión consternada de Snape.

* * *

><p>Si Sirius creyó que el día mejoraría con la compañía de sus amigos en la siguiente detención, no pudo estar más equivocado. Una tarea repugnante como raspar caca seca del ejército de lechuzas que vivían en la gigantesca estación era intolerable si ninguno de los involucrados se hablaba.<p>

Remus se mantenía ocupado en los ventanales, sin ver a nadie, tan ensimismado y realizando el trabajo de manera tan mecánica que Trelawney bien podría haber sentido envidia de ese viaje mental. James, por otro lado, se había subido a las perchas más altas con el firme y claro propósito de aislarse.

De último había quedado Sirius, malhumorado y solo, arrodillado con una espátula en un rincón donde se había topado con el odioso mochuelo de Regulus, que lo había mirado con insoportable superioridad y luego había remontado el vuelo fuera de ahí.

Fueron tres horribles horas sumergidos en el más profundo de los silencios, cada quien absorto en sus propios problemas. Sirius todavía estaba encabronadísimo por lo que había sucedido en el hospital. ¿De quién carajos era ese aroma? ¿Con quién se había metido? La frustración lo embargaba a tal grado que quería gritar. Por otro lado ardía en ganas de hablarle a James, pero sabía que el otro estaba esperando una disculpa, lo que no iba a suceder, pues el orgulloso aristócrata no creía haber dicho nada malo. Para empezar, si James no estuviera tan enculado con Evans, jamás se hubiera fijado en Snape. Para ser honestos, no le veía nada de especial a la chica, era estricta, mandona y no tenía sentido del humor —no como el de ellos, claro. Siempre le había dado risa que a James le gustara alguien tan opuesto, pero había dejado de tenerla cuando los años pasaron y el sentimiento creció al grado de dejarlo todo lelo como ahora.

El tiempo transcurrió tan lento que creyó que se había vuelto un anciano, incluso podía sentir los achaques propios de uno, puesto que las manos se le habían vuelto a irritar y le dolía mucho la cintura y la espalda. Harto al fin de limpiar excremento que los pájaros se ocupaban de renovar constantemente, viró a ver a Remus justo en el instante en que éste trastabillaba y caía sentado al suelo. En un santiamén, Sirius corrió al lado del licántropo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Qué tienes?

Remus se apoyó en el muro de piedra respirando con pesadez. Tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado, casi lívido y los irises ambarinos se habían tornado de un café oscuro. Sirius conocía muy bien esos síntomas. Espió por encima del pelo revuelto de Remus el sol ya casi a punto de hundirse tras el bosque.

—Ya es muy tarde… —musitó el lobo.

—¿Estás bien? —intervino la grave voz de James.

Sin que los dos adolescentes se percataran, el otro había bajado a toda prisa al escuchar la caída. Remus volteó a verlo esperanzado, casi no creyendo que estuviera ahí. Las facciones del muchacho de anteojos denotaban una auténtica preocupación que lo conmovió. Había pasado la tarde hundido en la incertidumbre de si todo este problema sería un impedimento para que lo acompañaran en la noche.

—No te preocupes, Moony —dijo Sirius notando su aprensión. —Estaremos contigo.

—Sí —confirmó James con sequedad.

Remus sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza inundándose de un gran alivio.

* * *

><p>En efecto, tal como habían acordado, se reunieron en la Casa de los Gritos esa noche. Normalmente tenían la costumbre de corretear, pero en esta ocasión se limitaron a hacerse escueta compañía. Cuando la transformación pasó al amanecer, James se retiró en silencio seguido de Peter, dejando a un dormido Remus en la cama y a Sirius aún poniéndose la ropa. Maldijo internamente a su mejor amigo por ser tan cabeza dura y se prometió llenarle la cama de escregutos de cola explosiva en cuanto pudiera.<p>

Sabiendo que la enfermera no demoraría en llegar para verificar el estado del lobo, se apresuró; no obstante, cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, le llegó la débil y temblorosa voz de Remus desde debajo de las frazadas.

—¿Prongs?

Remus estaba de espaldas a él y Sirius tuvo la intención de sacarlo de su error, pero el chico se le adelantó:

—No… Padfoot…

Sirius abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y se acercó a la desvencijada cama para sentarse. El colchón protestó por el peso con un chirrido.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Remus se giró lenta y trabajosamente hasta quedar boca arriba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un preocupante color blanquecino que siempre lo acompañaba después de cada luna.

—Huelen igual…

Sirius frunció el ceño ante la peculiar explicación.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No todo es malo… de ser un hombre lobo —murmuró Remus tocándose la nariz.

El animago esbozó una ligera sonrisa y contempló con curiosidad al adolorido licántropo. Era obvio que sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de cualquier otra persona.

—No sabía que oliera igual que James…

—No, no hueles como él, —rectificó— pero sí comparten una esencia común… —inhaló profundamente como asiendo el aroma. —Quidditch… Los dos huelen a… grama húmeda… a lodo… pulimento para escobas… al cuero de las botas y los guantes…

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual Sirius se quedó considerando en lo dicho. Jamas se había puesto a pensar en que las cosas pudieran tener olor, era como decirle a alguien que olía al gran comedor o a tinta o algo por el estilo. Una vez, en clase de Pociones habían hecho y olido Amortentia, pero la verdad es que mientras todos habían sufrido una especie de exaltación describiendo los aromas del pergamino, el metal, las piedras y demás porquerías, él no había podido oler absolutamente nada. Porque para Sirius, la Amortentia era inodora. Al final, la clase se le había hecho una reverenda pendejada.

—Debes pensar… que es raro…

—No, claro que no.

—Mentiroso… todavía recuerdo tu cara de asco en aquella clase en que preparamos Amortentia.

Sirius se rió muy bajito admirado de que su amigo y él estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

—Nunca me habías dicho que podías identificar a la gente por sus olores —dijo al cabo de una corta pausa.

—No es algo que pueda andar gritando… A la gente no le gusta que la andes oliendo, pero es muy… interesante porque me llegan aromas muy diferentes… Por ejemplo: Pete huele a azúcar, a pólvora de las bengalas y a demasiada colonia de menta.

—Sí, eso hasta yo puedo olerlo. Usa un maldito frasco todas las mañanas —rió con más ganas. —¿Y yo?

—Tú apestas cuando no te bañas.

—¡Oye!

—Sólo bromeo —rió cansinamente. —Tú… a whisky de fuego, a pimienta y a perro… aunque últimamente… hueles a… Severus…

Tener los párpados cerrados no le impidió a Remus ver la expresión atónita que apareció en el semblante de Sirius, porque sabía muy bien la reacción que habría de producir su comentario.

—¿Así fue cómo lo supiste? —increpó tragando con fuerza.

—Fueron varias cosas… pero fue un detalle en particular lo que terminó de aclarármelo… ese detalle relacionado con la bufanda negra… que guardas a cal y canto en el fondo de tu baúl…

—¿Qu-qué bufanda?

—La de Severus… con la que te acurrucas todas las noches…

Sirius deseó con toda su alma que un agujero se abriera y se lo tragara. Eso era más que vergonzoso, si de por sí lo consideraba humillante, el que Remus lo supiera le brindaba un nuevo significado a la palabra. Era por esa razón que no le había contado esa parte.

—Yo no me acurruco con la bufanda de Snape —aclaró malhumorado.

—…Bueno, —intentó acomodarse, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y soltó un quejido— con la que te gustar dormir.

—¿Por qué, eh, no me dijiste?

—¿Estás loco? ¿Con lo necio… y embustero que eres?

—Eso es trampa, Moony —rezongó.

—No te molestes, Sirius… no se lo voy a contar a nadie, aunque me he sentido tentado de decírselo a James, pero es posible que se vomite y luego… se burle de ti hasta el resto de tus días…

Sirius no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese sería el orden exacto en el que pasarían las cosas si el chico lo supiera. Todavía recordaba que él había hecho lo mismo —excepto vomitarse— al descubrir que James atesoraba en la gaveta de la mesita de noche un pedacito de pergamino manchado de tinta que Evans había alguna vez desechado. ¿Quién era el perdedor ahora?

Desvió la mirada del rostro de Remus y se recargó en el poste de la cama pensando en que si la Amortentia despediría alguna fragancia para él a estas alturas.

—¿A qué huele Severus?

Remus entreabrió los párpados y observó a Sirius con la vista perdida en la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban como dos pedazos de plata bruñida bajo la naciente luz solar y no recordó habérselos vistos más claros y despejados en toda su vida.

—Mmh… es muy particular… Naturalmente a… pergaminos… a la biblioteca… a ingredientes para pociones… pero… de un tiempo a acá su olor cambia constantemente… a bergamota y lavanda… esencia de madera… incienso…. algo cítrico… y últimamente durazno, a mucho durazno almibarado…

Sirius sintió una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar la descripción de su amigo. No le gustaba para nada que Remus pudiera percibir lo mismo que él porque el aroma de Severus y Severus mismo eran de su exclusividad. Un momento, ¿había dicho duraznos? Algo hizo corto en el cerebro del Sirius… ¿Qué no era eso mismo lo que había olido en la enfermería? ¿Qué no había dicho James hace unos días que a eso sabía _Evans_? Sintió con la pequeñísima punzada de celos se transformaba en un monstruo deforme y horrible.

—¿A eso también huele Evans? —preguntó sin preocuparse en disfrazar el resentimiento en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste.

Sabía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero tenía que saberlo. Remus lo miraba expectante desde el lecho.

—Un poco…

—¿Un poco? —alzó las cejas.

—… Quizá bastante… Sirius… —lo llamó al verlo levantarse enfurecido— no te pongas así… Es hasta cierto punto esperable… Severus está enamorado de Lily…

El castaño se detuvo pesaroso. Sirius le dio la espalda sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Lo sabía perfectamente y sin embargo, algo dentro de él se revolvía con tal cólera que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Odió a Evans. No sólo porque le había arrebatado a su mejor amigo sino porque ahora lo había hecho con su peor enemigo.

—Ya sé… ya sé, ya sé…

—Perdón, no quise…

—No importa, no importa —empezó a repetir entre dientes. —Creo que… debo irme… yo también necesito dormir.

—Está bien.

El muchacho caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió; no obstante, se quedó estático en el resquicio. No era correcto irse así. Él había preguntado, ahora tenía que morderse uno.

—¿Y James? —suspiró tratando de encontrar resignación. —No me dijiste.

Remus, con la poca energía consumida por la plática, estaba volviendo a dormirse sin poder evitarlo, pero logró murmurar:

—Por las… mañanas huele a coco… por ese jabón que usa… pero conforme pasa el día… su piel despide un vago aroma… a ámbar y sándalo, y… su cabello… a… frutas… Me… gusta… mucho…

Sirius esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Había sido más que específico, aunque no tanto como con los demás, pero no era extraordinario. Remus siempre estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de James, apoyándolo en todo, animándolo… Por eso le había afectado mucho que el estúpido le dejara de hablar, por eso se había deprimido, por eso se le había iluminado la cara cuando le había dicho que no faltaría en esta luna… Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea tan absurda e inverosímil que lo golpeó brutalmente como una coz de hipogrifo y tuvo que asirse del pomo para no caerse.

—Oye, Remus… ¿te gusta James?

Casi arrancando la puerta, Sirius esperó a que su amigo respondiera; sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y de Remus no salía ningún sonido. Pensando que tal vez estaría muy abochornado o que estaba esperando a que lo encarara para mandarlo a la mierda, se forzó a soltar la manija y a volverse.

Un suspiro de tranquilidad escapó de sus labios al notar al lobo profundamente dormido. Rogó que no lo hubiera escuchado. No necesitaba volver a pelearse con él.

Con un último vistazo, salió de la habitación reprochándose por sus ocurrencias. Eran las que siempre terminaban metiéndolo en líos.

A Moony le gustaba Prongs.

Negó con la cabeza conforme bajaba las escaleras del túnel. Eso sí que era una reverenda pendejada.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Un millón de disculpas por mi ausencia y la actualización semanal que viene a estar lista hasta ahora. Bueno, las cosas están así… Como escribir no me da de tragar (todavía, pero estoy trabajando en eso) voy a tener que extender las actualizaciones a cada dos semanas, a menos que quieran un capítulo cortito cada semana. Yo pensaría que no, dado que las peticiones iniciales fueron que los alargara y la única manera de cumplir, en este momento, es que tenga yo más tiempo.<strong>

**Y pues, les agradezco sus reviews como siempre! :D**

**Elecktra: Es natural que James se sienta así por Sirius XD No te preocupes, ya poco a poco los sentimientos se van a ir aclarando. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso (yo igual la esperaba con ansias) y que las otras te generes diversas emociones, ese es mi objetivo!**

**Azulit: Pues tanto como romperse los sesos, no. Más bien… le va a causar… bueno, ya lo verás en el próximo capítulo ;) Y disculpas por dejarte como zombie en el césped jajaja Me encantó el video XD  
>Cero aporte Peter, como me reí con eso, es cierto, pero es que qué más puede hacer? XD<strong>

**Nesly: Ups! Perdón por la espera :P Sirius es un necio, mira que querer suicidarse nada más porque le gusta Severus jajaja**

**TyraN: Hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado el fic y a Nesly mil gracias por recomendártelo! :D Lucius es igual uno de mis favoritos, creo que porque es tan cabrón jeje, ni modo, se va a pelear con Sirius por Sev XD**


	29. Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Consecuencias<strong>

Sirius cerró el grifo de la regadera y salió empapado en medio de una gran nube de vapor para dirigirse a la encimera. Con una toalla, limpió la humedad acumulada en el espejo y se observó con gran pesadumbre el pecho desnudo.

Las marcas de la maldición permanecían rojas y sensibles. Todavía le ardían, como pudo comprobar al deslizar los dedos por una cicatriz especialmente pronunciada que atravesaba en diagonal el costado derecho. Snape sí que se le había hecho buena. Por fortuna, su cara había permanecido intacta, salvada cuando alzó los brazos instintivamente para protegerse, incluso la inflamación en la mejilla por la bofetada de su padre había disminuido de manera considerable.

A los ojos de cualquiera, el Gryffindor era poseedor de la más absurda y favorable de las suertes, ya que, a pesar de haber recibido múltiples sanciones, no había sido expulsado. A los ojos del joven aristócrata, no podría estar más jodido. En otras circunstancias, estaría riéndose por haberse salida con la suya; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, todo era diferente, nuevo, extraño…

Apretó los ojos deseando que desapareciera, que la permanente imagen de Severus que se había instalado dentro de él se desvaneciera sin dejar rastro y pudiera olvidar los últimos meses.

Se apoyó en la encimera escuchando el murmullo del viento y la lluvia en el exterior. Cómo detestaba que lloviera. Era como si el clima estuviera en su contra, empeñado en hacerle ver a Severus una y otra vez inmóvil junto a la charca. Porque ya no tenía duda de que era él a quien veía. ¿Lo había soñado también? Sí, lo había hecho. Sueños febriles y efímeros que quedaban en el olvido apenas se despertaba. Sueños entre brumas donde el Slytherin aparecía gimiendo, arqueándose entre sus brazos. ¿Quién diría que alguna vez fuera a tener sueños húmedos que involucraran a su mortal enemigo?

Consideró sus posibilidades: quizá el intenso afán desapareciera si se follaba a Snape, todo se reducía a conseguir lo que no podía tener y en cuanto lo obtuviera, el interés se iría, ¿no? Ahora bien, tenía la absoluta certeza de que Severus preferiría mil veces ser arrojado a la guarida de un hombre lobo a permitir que Sirius le pusiera las manos encima… Recordaba ese único momento en que sus cuerpos se habían tocado, ese placentero delirio que tan sólo lo hacía desear más y más y que lo había delatado. Ese era otro problema, que Severus se había dado cuenta de que su interés carnal por él, lo que lo ponía en una situación de franca desventaja, pues no dudaba que el chico se aprovechara de eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró de nueva cuenta su reflejo. No podía permitir que su deseo por Snape lo dominara, al menos no visiblemente. Tenía que controlarse —una tarea imposible—, porque ahora que la verdad había salido a flote, con ella había surgido al fin libre su libido. El asunto no sería convencerse a sí mismo, sino convencer a su pene, a quien por lo general le valía mierda lo que el cerebro tuviera que decir.

—_Estás en verdad jodido_ —le recalcó su imagen con una amplia sonrisa altanera.

—Y que lo digas.

Se vistió después de secarse y salió del baño. Ya había amanecido por completo y faltaban pocos minutos para que sirvieran el desayuno. En el dormitorio sólo se encontraban James y Peter rendidos por la mala noche. El rechoncho animago ni siquiera había alcanzado a ponerse el pijama ni a quitar las frazadas antes de caer en un profundo sueño. James, por el contrario, estaba sobre su lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda con la colcha enredada entre las piernas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Sirius se aproximó con cuidado, a pesar de que sabía que el adolescente no se despertaría aunque le estallara un vociferador en las orejas. Se situó a un lado de él y lo contempló curioso mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Remus y las conclusiones que había sacado. No era posible, es decir, era Prongs, no tenía nada de malo, pero si resultaba ser cierto, Remus tenía un problema igual de grande que el suyo.

La curiosidad aumentó al recordar que le había dicho que James olía a coco y a rábano. No, no rábano… sándalo o algo así, no estaba muy seguro, Moony le había dado una larga lista.

Queriendo saber si era cierto, su parte perruna lo hizo inclinarse sobre su amigo para olfatearlo… Pues… olía a… James. No distinguía nada particularmente interesante en él tal como le pasaba cuando se acercaba a Severus. Se reclinó un poco más y hundió ligeramente la nariz en el alborotado cabello negro. Nada. Seguía oliendo a James. Quién sabe. Tal vez influía el factor de que el otro le gustaba y su amigo no. Quizá si lo lamía percibiría de lo que estaba hablando Remus y, antes de considerar si era una buena o mala idea, Sirius ya había entreabierto los labios y sacado la punta de la lengua. La mejilla de James estaba tibia y suave, con un ligerísimo sabor salado producto del sudor; pero eso era todo.

Frunciendo la boca, se incorporó pensando en que en definitiva tenía que hablar con Moony acerca de su teoría para que la desmintiera.

El súbito ruido de la tripa exigiéndole huevos y tostadas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo llevó a ponerse un suéter para abandonar la habitación. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Transcurrieron cuatro minutos enteros antes de que James se atreviera a alzar tímidamente la cabeza con la mirada fija en la entrada del dormitorio por si a Sirius se le ocurría regresar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo martillear en sus tímpanos, lo que sólo lo hacía desconcertarse aún más.<p>

Inexplicablemente, lo había despertado el correr del agua de la ducha. Había pensado que caería muerto del cansancio, sin embargo, el mínimo ruido lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Sirius no tardó mucho y cuando al fin salió del baño, se había fingido dormido de nuevo. Todavía no quería hablar con él porque no le perdonaba esa cerrazón, la falta de confianza y la forma en que le había reclamado haciéndolo sentirse más que culpable. Si desde un maldito principio le hubiera dicho lo que le molestaba, no habrían llegado al grado de pelearse de esa manera. No obstante, si bien Sirius se había desahogado, estaba seguro de que todavía ocultaba algo y que Remus sabía de lo que se trataba. Por eso también estaba molesto con el licántropo, porque se había vuelto el confidente de su mejor amigo, albergando los secretos que antes sólo le decía a él.

Entonces Sirius se había acercado. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que estaba ahí, inmóvil, observándolo. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de voltearse para decirle de mala gana que si no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer que estar ahí parado como un idiota, Sirius había cerrado peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos.

El sorpresivo acercamiento lo había confundido, pero su mente se había desconectado cuando Sirius había hundido la cara en su cabello. James había implorado que su amigo dejara de hacer eso, porque se encontró con el súbito impulso de darse la vuelta. Pero la cosa no paró ahí. En un momento dado, la lengua de Sirius se había posado en su pómulo y recorrido unos cuantos centímetros en un movimiento lánguido que le había producido un vivo estremecimiento en la espina dorsal. James hubiera querido considerar cómico ese peculiar gesto y burlarse; sin embargo, en vez de eso, había deseado que no se detuviera. Como si Sirius le hubiera leído la mente, la caricia había cesado dejando una húmeda estela de saliva como única prueba de lo que había ocurrido.

Molesto y confundido, James se acomodó de nueva cuenta bajo la colcha pensando en las extrañas sensaciones que lo habían hecho presa y en lo mucho que ansiaba hablar con Sirius para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Para la hora en que terminó el castigo con el Sr. Filch, Sirius estaba fastidiado y, más que nada, cansado de tanto pensar las cosas una y otra vez. Sabía que si quería reconciliarse con James, tendría que interceder a favor de él con Evans, lo que significaba que tendría que hablar con ella y francamente, Sirius prefería nadar en una laguna llena de inferis que pararse enfrente de la chica, hablarle bonito y fingir que no la odiaba.<p>

El punto es que _tenía_ que hacerlo porque no soportaba estar en malos términos con su hermano y si estar con la muchacha era único que le importaba y lo hacía feliz entonces él se encargaría de conseguírsela.

Lleno de una resolución que en absoluto sentía, dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca. No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo, pero seguro que la muchacha estaría ahí puesto que era su lugar preferido. Lo sabía perfectamente porque había acompañado a James en innumerables ocasiones a humillarse para conseguir una cita.

Rezongando entre dientes, dobló en la esquina justo a tiempo para ver a un Slytherin rodeado de otros dos que, con un descarado pase de su varita, provocaba que un chico a varios metros de él se tropezara y cayera aparatosamente en medio de un revuelo de tela negra y pergaminos.

Sin notar la presencia de Sirius, los Slytherins soltaron la carcajada y se alejaron del pasillo en dirección opuesta. De inmediato e irreflexivamente, el animago se apresuró a ir en ayuda de su compañero caído.

—Qué idiotas. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó arrodillándose a un lado y recogiendo los libros.

Sirius hubiera esperado un "gracias", un "no importa" o un "estoy bien", no que el chico prácticamente le arrancara con violencia sus posesiones de las manos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te-? Oh, eres tú, Snivellus.

Las palabras salieron de forma automática de su boca y sólo ocasionaron que la mirada cargada de odio de Snape se acrecentara. Sirius sintió un malestar incontrolable que se expandió por su pecho al ver el brazo derecho del Slytherin en un cabestrillo de tela. ¿De veras quería comportarse como un idiota?

—Veo que ya te dieron de alta. ¿Qué tal el brazo?

El tono sarcástico de su voz le indicó que sí. Sirius apretó los dientes y se quedó esperando la natural réplica del otro; sin embargo, Severus permaneció callado y terminó de reunir sus pertenencias y las amontonó rápida y desordenadamente en la mochila. Estaba de muy mal humor y lo último que quería —además de toparse con el imbécil de Black— era inmiscuirse en una pelea con él.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada de respuestas ácidas hoy, Snivellus? No me digas que Malfoy te comió la lengua.

Vaya, de veras que no había comunicación entre su cerebro y su boca. Sirius trató de contenerse, pero el silencio de Snape y el haberlo hallado a la entrada de la biblioteca no lo ayudaron a cumplir su cometido.

—¿A dónde vas? —insistió reteniéndolo por la correa de la bolsa. —¿Con Evans a ver si te tiene lástima? —le preguntó enfadado. ¿A eso iba? ¿A buscarla? Todavía resentido por lo de la enfermería, le dijo: —Olvídalo, lo único que te va a tener es asco ahora que sabe que andas revolcándote con Malfoy.

—Jódete, Black —gruñó dando un fuerte tirón con la mano sana y liberando la correa.

Severus se giró sobre sus talones sin dignarse a mirar a su enemigo y se retiró del corredor a grandes y veloces zancadas. Sirius lo miró desaparecer en la esquina no queriendo seguirlo y empeorar las cosas. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No era que de la noche a la mañana tuviera que ser amable, pero al menos podría mantener la bocota cerrada. Al parecer, los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

Con un largo quejido, Sirius se reprochó dándose de golpes en la frente con el libro que tenía agarrado. Al tercer porrazo, fue que cayó en la cuenta de que él no había traído ningún libro consigo y se detuvo para poder examinarlo. "Pociones avanzadas". Imaginó que en su prisa por irse, el muchacho se había descuidado y él tampoco notó haberse quedado con el tomo tan ocupado como estaba en fastidiarlo.

El Gryffindor quiso salir corriendo detrás de Snape, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que el libro sería la excusa perfecta de volver a acercársele cuando estuviera solo, así disfrazaría un poco sus verdaderas intenciones.

Meditando en cuál sería la mejor ocasión para volvérselo a encontrar, se guardó el pequeño texto en el bolsillo del pantalón y entró a la biblioteca. Desde el mostrador, la Srta. Pince lo recibió con un pesado aire reprobatorio que él se ocupó de ignorar, al igual que los cuchicheos y las miradas fisgonas que los estudiantes le lanzaron conforme caminaba entre las mesas de trabajo y los estantes repletos en busca de Evans.

Finalmente dio con ella a lado de un gran ventanal junto a la sección de los diccionarios y metalingüística aplicada. La pelirroja estaba sentada a la cabeza de un grupo de siete alumnos de las diferentes casas, explicando e impartiendo indicaciones en voz baja. La superficie de la mesa, como Sirius pudo comprobar al aproximarse, estaba repleta de plumas, tinteros, libros abiertos de par en par y múltiples pergaminos con rayones y tachaduras.

El discreto bullicio se transformó de repente en una clara afonía cuando el grupo se percató de la apuesta presencia del adolescente. Siete pares de ojos se posaron nerviosamente detrás de Lily, haciendo que ésta arrugara la frente con extrañeza y se virara para ver la causa al por qué habían dejado de prestarle atención.

—Hola, Evans, —dijo indolente. —¿Podemos hablar?

—No puedo, lo siento.

No obstante el tono educado de la muchacha, Sirius notó su aspereza.

—Te quitaré cinco minutos a lo sumo.

—Pero yo no tengo esos cinco minutos, estamos muy ocupados como podrás ver —se rehusó y volvió a sus papeles.

El animago bien pudo haber mandado todo al demonio, pero su orgullo le dijo que no iba a marcharse hasta poder hablar con la chica. Uno de sus talentos era precisamente su necia terquedad.

—Entonces esperaré.

—No sé a qué hora terminaremos, es una tarea muy larga, bien podríamos estar aquí toda la tarde.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros y arrastró una silla para sentarse cerca de la pelirroja.

Lily respiró profundamente tratando de infundirse paciencia. Había esperado que con eso Sirius se desanimara y se fuera porque no tenía el tiempo para escuchar sus excusas. En fin, si quería aburrirse esperando era su problema, ella tenía una ardua labor por delante y quería terminarla lo más pronto posible.

Pero Lily Evans no conocía bien a Sirius Black y si esperaba tener tranquilidad mientras continuaba haciendo los deberes estaba muy equivocada.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Sirius interrumpió en numerosas ocasiones y no permitió que el grupo se volviera a concentrar. Lily tuvo que reprender a sus compañeras, que en esa ocasión conformaban cinco de los siete integrantes, mandarlas a callar cada vez que soltaban una risita y casi hechizarlas para que mantuvieran la vista sobre los libros. Lo peor era que Sirius había provocado todo eso sin decir ni una sola palabra. Porque Sirius sabía a la perfección cómo seducir con miradas, gestos y sutiles sonrisas, no por nada tenía fama de que las chicas siempre le rogaban y nunca al contrario.

Irritada, la joven bruja lo espió de refilón y muy a su pesar, tuvo que admitir que el chico sabía lo que hacía. Sirius estaba sentado a horcajadas en la silla y se balanceaba hacia adelante con un brazo descansando en el respaldo y el mentón apoyado en el otro. Su pelo, negrísimo y muy largo —ya le rebasaba los hombros— le caía seductoramente en ligeras ondas sobre el lado derecho del rostro; los labios, rosados y húmedos, estaban deformados en una tenue sonrisa encantadora; el ojo que quedaba visible brillaba con la fuerza de la plata bruñida tras las gruesas pestañas.

Lily suspiró rindiéndose momentáneamente ante la visión de aquel atractivo muchacho cuya aura irradiaba magnetismo puro.

—Por favor, Sirius, —le pidió saliendo del embrujo— ¿podrías esperar en otro lado?

—No, aquí estoy cómodo —rió haciéndola molestarse. —Además, no estoy haciendo ruido.

—No, pero estás haciendo… esto —y señaló a las chicas de cuyas comisuras manaba un hilo de saliva encima de sus trabajos olvidados. —En serio, estamos atorados con esta traducción rúnica y todavía nos falta mucho y no, —se adelantó al verlo abrir la boca— no pienso hablar contigo hasta que terminemos.

El animago la miró intensamente disimulando su disgusto.

—Muy bien.

Lily pegó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando lo vio inclinarse peligrosamente hacia adelante como si se fuera a caer; sin embargo, Sirius plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo y se deslizó sobre el respaldo para luego enderezarse, regresar la silla a su posición original y acercarse a la mesa de trabajo, de donde agarró el documento de Lily sin previo aviso.

—¡Hey! Es de mala educación tomar las cosas de otras personas sin pedir permiso, ¿sabes? —protestó estirando una mano para quitarle el pergamino y fallando en el intento cuando Sirius se movió para dejarlo fuera de su alcance.

—Tu traducción está mal, Evans y no avanzarás nada si sigues cometiendo los mismos errores.

—¿Qué?

—Es por esto que están atorados: —declaró levantando un libro de la mesa para verificarlo— estás usando el Diccionario Rubens del siglo XIV para un texto del siglo XVII. El Diccionario Rubens no ha sido actualizado desde su reimpresión en el XV. Es obsoleto e inútil y no te va a permitir hacer una traducción fiel.

—No sabía que fueras un experto en la materia —rezongó de brazos cruzados. —En clase no te distingues mucho por estar al tanto y entregar los deberes.

Sirius arqueó con elegancia una de sus finas cejas. ¿Así que Evans quería jugar rudo?

—De acuerdo, si quieres pasarte toda la semana mal enseñando a mal hacer traducciones por mí no hay problema. Te puedo recomendar unos silabarios para primer año, son los que yo uso cuando Remus no me hace mi tarea.

Hubo una que otra risita ahogada y la pelirroja, grácilmente enrojecida porque el muchacho había dicho exactamente lo que ella pensaba, quiso poner fin a la discusión.

—Mira, tan sólo creo que tengo más experiencia y honestamente dudo que tengas la capacidad para ayudarnos.

Incómodo. Sólo así se podría describir el tenso ambiente en esa área de la biblioteca. Los estudiantes saltaban inquietos de Lily, quien mantenía su gesto autoritario, a Sirius, quien estaba mortalmente serio. Ambos Gryffindors se sostuvieron la mirada por unos largos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, Sirius se dio la media vuelta y desapareció en el siguiente pasillo.

—Bueno, ahora podemos continuar… —dijo Lily respirando aliviada por haberse deshecho de la molesta presencia.

Sin embargo, la calma restaurada no duró ni siquiera un miserable minuto, pues de repente, un grueso libro rojo de piel aterrizó aparatosamente en la mesa ocasionando un sobresalto general.

—Toma, es la Guía Merrell. Será más que suficiente, y estos de semiótica y sintaxis son buenos —dijo y dejó caer dos libros pequeños más. —No son complicados y traen ejemplos que te pueden ayudar con la redacción.

A pesar de la sorpresa, la pelirroja logró decir:

—La Guía Merrell está señalada para principiantes, no para nuestro nivel intermedio. El Diccionario Rubens podrá no estar actualizado, pero tenemos que usarlo porque es el único que propone un sistema para desglosar la simbología —dijo triunfante.

La muchacha casi pudo saborear las miles del triunfo y se felicitó por su respuesta acertada; sin embargo, el argumento contundente de Sirius la bajó de su pedestal.

—El Diccionario Rubens es una mierda y la única razón por la que lo conservan es porque no quieren gastar más galeones en la compra de guías apropiadas. La Guía Merrell está mal clasificada para principiantes, es de los pocos textos en verdad útiles que contienen explicaciones, ejemplos e historiografía rúnica para cualquier nivel de traducción —expuso y abrió el libro para compararlos con el Diccionario y el trabajo de la chica. —Aquí, ¿ves? El sistema del Diccionario no puede aplicarse porque estos arcanos son más bien polisémicos y dependen de la intención del autor que tiene que ser descifrada por el traductor, para lo cual la Guía Merrell da buenas sugerencias. Entonces… —agarró una pluma y la remojó en el tintero— aquí debería decir "… se purificó en las aguas del río, adoró los dioses planetarios", no "se bañó con agua, le rezó a las estrellas". El método literal no es aplicable en este caso —finalizó tachando la oración errónea que había quedado por debajo de la correcta.

Apabullada por la explicación, Lily sólo acertó a balbucear un "¿qué?" y se arrojó a revisar los libros para comprobar la versión de Sirius, el cual aguardó con enorme satisfacción a que la chica se diera cuenta del garrafal desliz que había cometido.

Jamás en toda su vida Lily Evans se había sentido más tonta y apenada. Estaba segura que su rostro se había puesto del mismo color que la granada, condición que sólo aumentó al advertir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

—Uhm… Quizá tengas razón —masculló.

—¿Quizá? —inquirió disfrutando de la vergüenza de su compañera.

—Bueno… quiero decir que… sí la tienes.

—¿Es mucho para ti, Evans? Te puedo ayudar… si quieres —dijo con tal soberbia que la pelirroja no pudo menos que terminar de sonrojarse hasta por fin alcanzar el mismo color de su encendida cabellera.

—Estaría… —carraspeó— muy bien, gracias.

Victorioso, Sirius jaló una silla y se situó a un lado de la Gryffindor.

El resto de la hora pasó veloz y sin contratiempos. El grupo pudo avanzar velozmente gracias a las instrucciones del chico hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

—No sabía que eras tan bueno en traducción de runas antiguas —le dijo Lily una vez que se quedaron solos.

—Que no me pase alzando la mano en clase no quiere decir que no sepa nada.

—Cierto —reconoció. —Pero no entiendo por qué finges que no sabes nada.

—No finjo —aclaró. —Sólo tengo otras cosas qué hacer en vez de estudiar.

—¿Como ponerte vestidos para Halloween?

—Por ejemplo.

Sirius se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—James no sabía. Quise hacerle una buena broma y disfrazarme. De eso se trata la Noche de Brujas, ¿no?

—¿De disfrazarte de mujer? Vamos, Sirius, es obvio que lo hiciste para burlarte de mí y que cayera directo en los brazos de James, incluso convenciste a Remus de que participara en el juego.

—Oye… Yo no te obligué a besarlo ni le dije a él lo que debía hacer —declaró muy serio. —Que las cosas resultaran así fue por cuenta de ustedes. Tampoco convencí a Remus de involucrarse, tú te formaste tus propias ideas acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Además… creí que no te gustaba James, después de todo siempre lo andas rechazando, así que no te debía importar que bailara con cualquier otra chica, aun si esa chica era yo —puntualizó con evidente rencor.

—Pues no, no me gusta.

—Claro —confirmó al verla ruborizarse ligeramente. —No sé cuál es tu problema, Evans, lo dices, pero puedo oler que mientes a un kilómetro de distancia. A James igual le gustas, ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad? El muy tarado anda que no lo caliente ni el sol porque no le hablas.

Lily bajó la cabeza buscando qué decir. Era cierto que le gustaba James, pero todavía se sentía mortalmente ofendida por lo ocurrido, como una pieza en un retorcido juego de Sirius.

—De todas maneras… —empezó a decir volviendo la mirada al muchacho. —Sé que no te agrada la idea de que andemos; aparte, escuché de esa pelea que tuvieron afuera de la oficina de McGonagall.

—Esa pelea fue asunto de los dos, Evans, no tuyo.

—A lo que me refiero es a por qué te molestas. Es obvio que no te caigo bien.

—Es mi hermano —manifestó encogiéndose de hombros.

A Lily no le asombró la llana declaración. Sabía a pies juntillas de esa relación tan insanamente fraternal que compartían, incluso era innegable a los ojos de toda la escuela. Era como si James Potter y Sirius Black fueran mellizos separados al nacer y reunidos once años después en Hogwarts. Sí, era su hermano y haría lo que fuera por él, _lo que fuera_, incluso tolerar a la chica en la que estaba interesado aunque le cayera en la punta del hígado.

—Entra al grupo de estudio —soltó abruptamente.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, es obvio que puedes ayudarme con el grupo y sé que andas atrasado con los deberes, yo podría darte una mano con eso… Entra al grupo y yo… —suspiró— hablaré con James.

Sirius tuvo grandes problemas para disimular el violento retortijón que le atenazó el estómago. Lo último que quería era entrar a un grupo de estudio en donde estuviera Lily Evans.

—¿Me… lo prometes?

—Es un trato —asintió enérgicamente mientras le extendía la mano.

El animago correspondió el gesto y selló la promesa con la esperanza de que el sacrificio valiera la pena.

—Oye, Evans… —la detuvo de improviso al recordar algo.

—¿Sí?

—Por simple curiosidad… ¿Fuiste a ver a Snape estos dos días que estuvo internado?

Lily se colgó la bolsa al hombro con lentitud mientras analizaba la extraña pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso? Quiso responderle, pero se quedó desconcertada por la forma tan hosca en que Sirius le clavaba sus brillantes ojos grises.

—… No. Hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos como podrás recordar.

—Mmh, ya veo —dijo no muy convencido. —Pensé que irías a visitarlo después de lo que pasó.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hiciste y creo que debieron haberte expulsado de la escuela por semejante brutalidad, —dictaminó autoritaria— Severus y yo ya no tenemos nada qué ver.

Sirius quedó parcialmente satisfecho con la respuesta, sabía que la pelirroja estaba sido sincera, solamente tenía qué averiguar el misterio de por qué Snape olía a ella. Lily se despidió y él dejó momentáneamente el asunto de lado y se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto conforme se internaba en los recovecos de la biblioteca para devolver los libros.

Evans era amable, pero estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tenerlo cerca, porque lo consideraba todavía más inmaduro, infantil, abusivo y egoísta que el propio James, lo que era cierto —Sirius podía ignorar muchas cosas, pero no su propia naturaleza. Entonces, si quería recuperar a su mejor amigo, no había otra salida que joderse y soportar a la estirada de Evans. Era un pequeño y horrible precio a pagar por el desmadre que había causado.

Caminaba a un lado de los estantes lloriqueando en silencio por la úlcera que aumentaría de tamaño gracias al idiota de James cuando distinguió por el rabillo del ojo una inconfundible silueta que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Sirius soltó los dos últimos libros que levitaron de vuelta a su lugar y de inmediato se lanzó por puro instinto en pos de su presa.

Corrió apenas vislumbrando destellos negros y esmeraldas en las esquinas, adentrándose más y más dentro de las intrincadas secciones cuya luz menguaba brindándole un aspecto tétrico al lugar. La frenética cacería no se alargó mucho puesto que así como había emprendido la búsqueda, Sirius se vio de pronto detenido en un callejón cerrado.

Confundido, se daba la media vuelta para regresar cuando su camino se vio bloqueado por la esbelta figura de Severus.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —increpó con aspereza varita en ristre.

Sirius se maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de la obvia emboscada en la que había caído. Bueno, qué importaba. Era su oportunidad para no ser un cretino. Repasó varias posibles explicaciones; sin embargo, su estupidez logró imponerse una vez más cuando, de todas las excusas, escogió automáticamente la peor.

—¿Para qué crees, Snivellus? Estaba aburrido y quise joderte.

Severus le dirigió una fría mirada y se dedicó a examinarlo con tal minucia que Sirius sintió una leve presión en el cráneo que hizo que todos los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

—¿Estás tratando de leer mi mente?

—Creo que ya no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisita presuntuosa.

Sirius dio gracias a la pobre iluminación o el Slytherin habría notado la descarada mirada de deseo que le dirigió, porque Severus estaba ahí parado, sin miedo, amenazándolo con la varita después de que le había roto los huesos. Su miembro dio un tironcito de interés reconociendo el grado de peligro y el hecho de que Snape no se hallara ni siquiera mínimamente nervioso por estar a solas con él.

—¿No la tienes? ¿Entonces sabes lo que estoy pensando?

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? Es tan evidente que hasta un fraude como Trelawney te lo podría decir.

—La verdad, Snivellus, es que sí soy estúpido, entonces si pudieras, por favor, iluminarme… —hizo un gesto dramático con la mano.

Snape entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar las intenciones de su enemigo. ¿No sabía o estaba fingiendo demencia para hacerlo hablar? Cualquiera de las dos opciones, no iba a darle el gusto de decir en voz alta que había descubierto que tenía el mismo objetivo de Malfoy.

—Estoy esperando…

—Pues siéntate a seguir esperando, porque no pienso seguirte el juego —y entonces le advirtió al verlo escurrir disimuladamente la mano para alcanzar su varita: —Ah, yo no haría eso de ser tú, a menos, claro, que quieras amortiguar otro _sectusempra_ con el cuerpo.

El Gryffindor dejó que sus brazos se relajaran a un lado de sus costados. Consideró invocar un _protego_ no verbal, pero así como andaba su inestabilidad mágica, era probable que le fuera imposible.

—¿Qué pasa, Black? ¿Tu imbecilidad ya es tanta como para no saber cómo usar una varita?

—Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer con _mi varita_.

Severus hizo un mohín de repugnancia y Sirius ladeó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa divertida. Este movimiento hizo que algo se revolviera en la memoria del pálido adolescente, un recuerdo lejano… Arrugó la frente… ¿Un sueño quizá?... Un sueño… donde Sirius estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo… Desnudo… No, no sólo mirándolo, estaba encima de él, besándolo, moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca… Severus sintió un violento escalofrío de repulsión que le subió por la columna. Por Salazar, ¿cómo es que había tenido semejante pesadilla?

—¿Qué estás imaginando, Snape?

La ronca voz de Sirius lo hizo despertar de su ensueño y apretar con más fuerza el mango de su varita.

—No te acerques —le advirtió al verlo aproximarse con deliberada lentitud.

—¿Por qué no? No me digas que te pongo nervioso.

—Por favor —resopló sarcástico.

—Si me dices qué estabas pensando, me detendré.

—Si no te detienes, te maldeciré.

—Te digo porque… si yo estoy pensando lo mismo… podríamos hacerlo realidad…

Severus abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo este bastardo? ¿Estaba tratando de provocarlo o sabía algo? No podía ser, a menos que hubiera estado ahí… Y fue entonces que rememoró el sueño con más fervor que antes, porque eso era lo que había sido, ¿no? Una pesadilla tan vívida que inclusive podía sentir el cosquilleo de los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, su aliento, su sabor, su sonrisa… No. No era posible que en realidad hubiera estado ahí. El muy hijo de puta no se atrevería…

La varita negra tembló por la presión ejercida entre sus largos dedos y sus nudillos se pusieron todavía más blancos que fue un milagro que el objeto mágico no se quebrara. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su poder para controlar la rabia que invadió su delgadísimo cuerpo, y fue ese coraje lo que le hizo adelantarse y clavar la varita en el cuello de Black.

—Escúchame bien… —comenzó con la voz enronquecida— no voy a ser tu puta ni tu experimento para satisfacer tu curiosidad sexual…

De ninguna manera lo permitiría. No podía decirle lo mismo a Lucius, pero sí a este maldito obsesionado de mierda que quería abarcar todos los campos potenciales de la humillación.

—Si quieres acostarte con un hombre, estoy seguro de que tu mascota Lupin estará dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo, —Sirius quiso protestar, pero la varita se hundió con doloroso ahínco en su tráquea— antes de que Lucius te gane.

—¿Y en cambio sí puedes ser la puta de ese cabrón? —rebatió con los dientes apretados.

—Cállate —gruñó.

—Tú no puedes con Malfoy-

—¿Quién diablos te pidió tu permiso? Hago lo que me de la maldita gana, Black y ni nadie ni tú, especialmente _tú_, van a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con alguien.

Eso y la cólera encarnizada que destilaban los negrísimos ojos de Severus fueron suficientes para terminar de despertar la furia de Sirius. Sobre su maldito cadáver permitiría que ese rubio de mierda reclamara al Slytherin como suyo. Haría algo, lo que fuera y lo haría en ese mismo instante.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Siempre que quiero subir el sábado, pasa alguna monumental estupidez que me lo impide, así que, disculpen la demora… de nuevo -_-<strong>

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. A Sirius deberían prohibirle olfatear y lamer gente, que no ve lo que provoca?**

**REVIEWS! Quiero saber lo que pasa por sus cabezas, así sea una mentada de madre o un comentario optimista ;D**

**Serpiente negra: Gracias por tu paciencia! Y sí, donde agarre a Severus le va a ir mal, el punto es que esté solo XD**

**Elecktra: Pues el reto es que yo pueda convencerte con la pareja de James y Remus, hacerla verosímil y que digas que sí se puede XD  
>Ese olor a duraznos es Lily, cómo es que Severus huele a eso? Lo sabrán pronto XP<br>Mis personajes favoritos son un montón, serían: Sirius y Severus empatados en primer lugar, Remus, James, Luna, Harry, Hedwig, Fred y George, Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco, Dumbledore, Trelawney, McGonagall, Buckbeak, Regulus, Walburga y Orión, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Scorpius y muchos más, pero creo que esos son los principales. Y los tuyos?**

**Yo 3 No mames soy yo: Se te hacen pareja extraña James y Sirius? Bueno, yo lo considero evidente y claro que nada que ver James y Remus, pero como decía, me gustan los retos XD**

**Azulit: Qué bien que te gusten James y Remus! Verdad que sí son súper tiernos? Y bueno, sí es de a ley que Remus sufra, pero no te preocupes, también le voy a dar felicidad ;) Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!**


	30. Mi corazón violento

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi corazón violento<strong>

Severus retrocedió pausadamente sin perder de vista a Sirius. Sabía que no podía permitirle la más mínima ventaja si quería vengarse por la humillación en el pasillo y el brazo fracturado.

—_Sectusempra._

El Gryffindor reaccionó en una milésima de segundo y logró bloquear el maleficio. De inmediato contraatacó, con tan mala —o quizá buena— puntería, que su hechizo fue a dar a un estante de gruesos volúmenes que se desparramaron sobre Severus. La lluvia de libros derribó al chico y Sirius aprovechó para desarmarlo. La varita negra salió disparada y se deslizó hasta ir a parar debajo de un librero. Sirius evitó que su enemigo la recuperara al detenerlo momentáneamente con un hechizo aturdidor bastante débil, pero que le dio un poco de tiempo para arrojarse al suelo y convocar el objeto con un _accio_.

De nuevo, la inestabilidad mágica probó ser más fuerte en condiciones desesperadas, y la varita patinó fuera de su escondite hacia el fondo del pasillo. Sirius maldijo en voz alta y corrió tras ella con Severus pisándole los talones. Cuando ya casi estaba a punto de alcanzarla, los dos se tiraron y se enredaron en una lucha física, cada uno tratando de evitar que el otro ganara.

El poco espacio evitaba que maniobraran con facilidad; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, Sirius probó tener ventaja respecto a fuerza y habilidad y pronto se halló sentado sobre el estómago del Slytherin, quien se retorcía como si lo estuvieran quemando vivo.

Sin tener mucho cuidado, el aristócrata le apresó ambas muñecas a ambos lados del cuerpo y recargó su peso sobre las afiladas caderas de su enemigo para evitar que siguiera pataleando.

—¿Te quieres calmar de una maldita vez? Créeme que no te conviene seguir moviéndote de esa manera.

La peculiar advertencia hizo que Severus volteara a verlo con desconfianza sin dejar de pelear, ¿qué rayos se creía, que lo iba a obedecer así como así? Sin embargo, al fijar sus ojos en los de Sirius, se dio cuenta de por qué había dicho eso. El usualmente gris se había oscurecido con un evidente deseo ávido, producto por supuesto de la frenética agitación y el constante roce de sus cuerpos. ¡Por Salazar! ¡El muy enfermo estaba excitado! Severus se quedó de repente inmóvil como si le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_. Oh, eso no estaba bien, nada bien. Sabía que no era una buena idea acorralar a Black, pero había dejado que el odio lo cegara. En ningún momento pensó en que terminaría bajo el Gryffindor mirándolo de esa manera hambrienta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo interrogó no dejando entrever el miedo que lo embargaba.

Sirius intentó controlarse ante el cúmulo de sensaciones inesperadas y tan intensas que convergían dentro de él. El Slytherin le devolvía una mirada impasible a pesar de que respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo realizado. Por Merlín, se veía tan hermoso con el cabello desparramado en el suelo asemejando un ala de cuervo, la blanquísima piel teñida de un delicioso sofoco y los labios húmedos. Qué irónico, pensó, _hermoso_ era la última palabra que habría usado para describir a Severus Snape y sin embargo, lo era. No pudiendo resistir más, se inclinó buscando aquella boca que lo atormentaba; pero, ya fuera por reflejo o instinto, Severus volteó la cara rechazando el gesto.

Un vago malestar físico apareció en el estómago de Sirius. Claro que no quería que lo besara, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Era ingenuo de su parte pensar que Snape cedería así de fácil, que permitiría que se le acercara en un plano íntimo como hacía con Malfoy. Sintió como el monstruo de los celos hacía acto de presencia.

—No sé qué me pasa… —suspiró contra la tersa mejilla aún con los párpados fuertemente cerrados. —Cada vez que te veo siento el impulso irresistible de acercarme a ti, de tocarte…

—¿Impulso irresistible? —se mofó sin poder contenerse. —¿Acaso tienes cinco años, Black?

—Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera cinco años —sonrió. —Así podría tomar lo que deseo.

—No me digas que te has estado conteniendo… Lo encuentro difícil de creer de alguien que siempre toma lo que le da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Te sorprendería saber…

Un fuerte espasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Severus al sentir la sedosa mata del largo cabello de Sirius desperdigándose y acariciando su mejilla, y los labios que recorrían con suma delicadeza la línea de la mandíbula y bajaban hasta posarse en su cuello expuesto.

—No me toques —murmuró con los dientes apretados. —No me toques.

—¿Por qué no? —musitó aspirando la suave piel, disfrutando de su aroma. —¿Por qué yo no te puedo tocar y Malfoy sí?

—Ese no es tu maldito asunto.

—Es mi maldito asunto porque la próxima vez que lo vea encima de ti le voy a romper las manos.

A Severus le entraron unos enormes deseos de reírse de la irrealidad de la situación. ¿Cómo demonios es que las cosas habían tomado un giro tan radical? Quiso decirle que por él podía romperle hasta el alma, pero sería como darle luz verde a Black para que hiciera lo que se le antojara.

—Creo que has enloquecido.

—Un poco tal vez —confesó depositando un gentil beso debajo del lóbulo que provocó otro fiero escalofrío de repugnancia en su enemigo. —Pero es que tú me enloqueces, Snape. ¿Quién diría que el grasiento murcielaguito lograría provocarme de esa manera?

—Sí, me imagino que por eso fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para engañarte con débiles excusas.

—Bueno, si no hubiera sido por ti… si no hubieras hecho… _esto_… —dijo y se frotó lánguidamente contra el fibroso cuerpo debajo suyo— quizá habría tardado más tiempo en darme cuenta.

Severus había crispado los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le habían enterrado en las palmas.

—Pero ahora que yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, tenemos que resolverlo de alguna manera, ¿no crees?

—¿Tenemos? —susurró reprimiendo apenas las inmensas náuseas. —Te dije que no quería que me incluyeras en ningún plan que tu depravada mente concibiera. Lo que te pase es tu jodido problema, Black, no el mío y francamente prefiero lidiar con Lucius que contigo, al menos él no es un maldito hipócrita como Potter y tú, escondidos tras una fachada de niños buenos. ¿Me rompes el brazo y ahora pretendes que abra mis piernas para ti? Vete a la mierda. No tienes ni siquiera las agallas para decidir qué hacer con la vergüenza de que te ponga el asqueroso Snivellus.

El discurso había producido múltiples respuestas en Sirius: tenía los ojos bien abiertos y había detenido sus caricias; el humillante enojo que acompañaba a un orgullo herido le estrujaba el pecho al grado de hacerlo casi temblar. Lenta, muy lentamente, se retiró un poco y Severus aprovechó para girar la cabeza y encararlo.

Le había dolido y por alguna razón, eso sólo lo hacía desearlo más, deseaba doblegarlo, que se sometiera a él y nada más a él. Ansiaba que esos ojos de duro ónice lo miraran con devoción y fue ese deseo el que lo hizo acercarse de nuevo a sus labios. Severus esta vez no viró el rostro; sin embargo, a tan sólo milímetros de que sus bocas se unieran, el Slytherin soltó su veneno:

—Eres igual a él.

Sorprendido, Sirius se estremeció por una mezcla del hálito húmedo sobre sus labios y la furia de ser comparado.

—Pero prefieres a Malfoy.

—Sí.

—Entonces… quizá… —susurró con rencor soltándole la mano derecha para capturarle la cintura— debería usar sus métodos.

Para horror de Severus, Sirius jaló su camisa y deslizó despacio sus dedos sobre su fría piel.

—No me toques, no me toques —repitió presa de violentas convulsiones. No podía estar pasando. —Suéltame, no me toques. —Pero Sirius no lo escuchaba. —No me toques. ¡No me toques, NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Severus gritó desaforado y se sacudió como si fuera víctima del _cruciatus_. Estaba fuera de sí, dando alaridos escalofriantes que hicieron reaccionar a Sirius, quien se incorporó atónito de haber provocado tal reacción en el adolescente.

—Snape… y-

No terminó de hablar, pues el antebrazo derecho de Severus se estrelló dolorosamente contra su quijada y lo lanzó a un lado contra la parte baja del mueble donde se golpeó la nuca. El pálido Slytherin tomó la oportunidad para arrastrarse desesperado hacia la entrada del pasillo y ponerse de pie. Sobándose la parte adolorida, el Gryffindor abrió los ojos y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Snape se sostenía su tembloroso brazo contra el pecho y lo miraba con un poderoso temor, como si fuera la peor aberración del mundo, aún peor que Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué están haciendo ese infernal ruido en mi biblioteca? —rugió sorpresivamente la Srta. Pince apareciendo en el corredor.

—Se… se nos cayeron unos libros —logró balbucear Sirius.

—¡Los quiero fuera a los dos de inmediato! —ordenó iracunda.

Ignorando los estallidos de dolor en su recién curada extremidad, Snape recuperó su varita y salió disparado. Sirius tardó unos segundos en levantarse y obedecer a la mujer que lo escoltó a la salida y lo echó sin consideraciones. El adolescente se quedó parado pensando amargamente en el grandísimo imbécil que era por haberse dejado llevar así y en el esfuerzo imposible que supondría poder acercarse de nuevo a Snape sin que le echara una maldición imperdonable.

* * *

><p>—¿Estás bien?<p>

A pesar de que Peter hizo esta pregunta en un volumen bastante alto al adolescente sentado junto a él, se rascó la nariz no muy seguro de que lo hubiera escuchado y es que Sirius parecía inmune incluso al ruido que imperaba en el gran comedor, pues permanecía inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha, los dedos hundidos en la desordenada melena y la mirada perdida en algún punto distante.

—Mmh… ¿P-Padfoot?

—Claro que estoy bien, Pete —dijo finalmente con voz grave y tétrica. —¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? Estoy de maravilla.

Francamente espantado por la voz de ultratumba de su amigo, el rechoncho Marauder se hizo un poco para atrás, pero reunió el valor para seguir cuestionándolo.

—Uhm… es sólo que… no te has movido en los últimos quince minutos… ni has hablado, o sea, hasta ahorita, y cuando Gallen te aventó un pan relleno de crema hace un momento creo no lo notaste aunque te quedó un poco embarrado en el pelo.

Sirius emitió un gruñido por lo bajo y se movió con cierto fastidio para comprobar si lo que decía su compañero era cierto. En cuanto sus dedos se mancharon de la crema verde, escuchó un pequeño estallido de risas proveniente de su equipo de quidditch. El cazador, Magnus Gallen, se retorcía en su asiento e ignoró descaradamente el dedo medio que el golpeador le enseñó.

Para ser honestos, Sirius no tenía la mínima gana de pelear por una insignificancia, más bien le apetecía arrojarse de cabeza en el lago y ahogarse y hundirse en las profundidades y que nunca encontraran su maldito cadáver.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —preguntó Peter observando fijamente el apetitoso bollito que había servido de proyectil.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, el malhumorado aristócrata le pasó el pan sin decir nada. Estaba por regresar a torturarse cuando alguien a sus espaldas le frustró los planes.

—Black.

Sirius reconoció enseguida la voz y se irguió con toda la prepotencia que le fue posible para enfrentar a su agresor.

—Potter.

El semblante de James era duro, sin ninguna mueca que diera la más mínima pista de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Si Sirius estaba de malas, tener a su mejor amigo en ese plan lo ponía peor, porque como se le ocurriera volver a reclamarle algo, estaba casi seguro de que las cosas acabarían de nueva cuenta muy mal.

Los dos chicos se desafiaron con las miradas por unos segundos, hasta que James rompió el silencio:

—Sabes que sólo hay una manera de arreglar esto.

Una ola de murmullos se levantó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos estaban enterados del pleito que traían, así que naturalmente, querían ver cómo arreglaban la disputa pues nunca habían estado separados por más de unas cuentas horas y este caso, ya habían pasado varios días.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que se te ocurre, cuatro ojos?

Hubo un breve destello en los grandes ojos avellana de James, un destello que Sirius conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y que hizo que una sonrisa quisiera aflorar en sus labios, pero que disimuló por todos los medios posibles.

—El primer piso.

—¿Por qué no el segundo? —lo retó.

—¿Qué tal el tercero? —respondió de inmediato.

—Me parece bien, cornudo —accedió flemáticamente.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo, pulgoso.

—Ahm, ¿chicos? —intervino Peter tragando con dificultad el último pedazo de bollo. —¿Recuerdan que Moony tuvo un infarto la última vez que se les ocurrió eso y les prohibió que lo volvieran a hacer?

—Mmh, —consideró James frotándose la barbilla— yo no recuerdo haber firmado nada o haber hecho un juramento.

—Qué lástima, yo tampoco. De todas maneras, Moony no está aquí.

—Bu-bueno, es que-es que me pidió que los vigilara y-y que le avisara… a… McGonagall… si ustedes… volvían a… —la voz del muchacho decreció hasta convertirse en un chillido que se extinguió ante la mirada amenazante de sus amigos.

—Sí vas a ir a avisarle a alguien, Wormtail —dijo James. —Pero no a Moony ni a McGonagall, sino a la nueva suplente de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Peter asintió débilmente, pero hizo lo que se le ordenaba y salió corriendo del gran comedor.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que van a hacer? —inquirió Magnus muerto de curiosidad.

—Ya verás —James hizo una exagerada reverencia y se dirigió a Sirius: —Primero las nenas de pelo largo.

Sirius alzó el mentón orgulloso y echó a andar por delante de James seguido de un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors curiosos a los que no tardaron en unírseles varios Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs e inclusive Slytherins, quienes no pudieron resistir la tentación ante el chisme de ir a ver qué se traían entre manos esos dos.

La multitud pronto llegó a los jardines por indicaciones del capitán del equipo de quidditch y se quedó reunido a la espera mientras los dos chicos subían rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Una vez ahí, se asomaron por el barandal de piedra para echarle un vistazo al público que aguardaba.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó James subiéndose al pasamanos.

Sirius asintió enérgicamente e imitó a su compañero. Un vacío profundo se abría a sus pies y el césped se mostraba reluciente a pesar del día nublado. Una ráfaga de aire frío corrió de repente y Sirius sintió un extraño vértigo que lo obligó a sostenerse de una columna. No estaba listo y, a juzgar por su inestabilidad mágica, dudaba mucho de la efectividad del hechizo que tendrían que conjurar; pero la verdad es que no le importaba, si no daba resultado, sólo se rompería varios huesos, o al menos esa era su esperanza.

—Cielo azul, negra muerte…

—Aquí arriba en el aire nunca dolerá… —completó Sirius. —Hoy no hay cielo azul, James…

James percibió la nota melancólica en sus palabras; sin embargo, esta vez eligió no decir nada ni empezar con un cansado interrogatorio y tan sólo le dedicó una extraordinaria sonrisa. El pelinegro no pudo menos que sentirse reconfortado por ese gesto. Por Merlín, cómo había extrañado al muy necio hijo de puta. Con James, todo era mucho mejor.

—¿A la cuenta de tres?

—Uno… dos… —comenzaron a contar al unísono— ¡tres!

En medio del griterío que se desató bajo ellos, James y Sirius tomaron impulso y saltaron.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall siempre se había congratulado de poder controlar hasta el más rebelde de sus estudiantes. Años y años de experiencia impartiendo clases la habían dotado de una perspicacia increíble y habilidades que no podía obtener con magia. No obstante, se las había visto negras con la entrada de cuatro particulares estudiantes hacía cinco años. Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew eran un caso portentoso. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aplicara los castigos que les aplicara, dijera lo que dijera, los cuatro adolescentes parecían no aprender nunca.<p>

Y supo que las cosas habían llegado a un límite esa tarde que se encontraba dando clases tranquilamente, cuando dos sombras cruzaron en caída libre por la ventana del aula acompañadas de un fugaz grito que la hicieron brincar de su silla y correr junto con sus estudiantes a averiguar qué había sido aquello.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo al ver dos figuras —que en un santiamén reconoció— precipitándose a gran velocidad hacia los jardines. Sacó la varita con el claro presentimiento de que sería muy tarde, mas para su alivio, escuchó _"¡arresto momentum!"_ en el instante preciso para que los cuerpos suspendieran su caída a una cercana y peligrosa distancia del suelo.

El horrible susto dio paso a un gran enojo, al ver a Peter Pettigrew sacar una cinta métrica de su bolsillo, tirarse al césped para medir el escaso trecho que había quedado entre la hierba y los chicos y luego anunciar a todo pulmón:

—¡Sirius Black… 32 centímetros! ¡James Potter… 27 centímetros!

La multitud se deshizo en una ensordecedora ovación.

—¡En tu cara, Black! —se burló James poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Sirius, con el corazón ya en su lugar porque el hechizo había funcionado, terminó de aterrizar suavemente en la grama y se tapó la cara en una evidente actitud de derrota. ¿Cómo había podido perder? Sabía que había invocado el _arresto_ demasiado pronto. La última vez —aquella del infarto de Moony— había ganado con una ventaja de ocho centímetros.

—¡Oh, por Morgana, no puedo! ¡No puedo trabajar en estas condiciones!

La desesperada y sollozante voz atrajo la atención de los dos Marauders. La segunda suplente, una flacucha mujer de unos treinta y cinco años de aspecto ratonil por su nariz puntiaguda, grandes ojos café saltones y orejas pronunciadas que le sobresalían de su cabello lacio y rubio, venía histérica abrazada por el profesor Slughorn.

—Cálmese, profesora Prynne, no es para tanto, sólo son juegos tontos de muchachos —trató de calmarla.

—¡Juegos tontos! —chilló. —¡Primero él hace estallar mi silla, —señaló a James— luego convierte mi escritorio en jalea y ahora salta junto con ese otro chico desde el tercer piso! ¡Pensé que se iban a suicidar! ¡Pudieron haberse matado!

—No pasa nada…

—¡Algo como esto jamás me sucedió en Beauxbatons! ¡Renuncio, renuncio!

James le dirigió una expresión triunfal a Sirius y éste tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en una sonora carcajada.

Slughorn continuó tratando de convencer a la bruja de que no se tomara las cosas tan en serio conforme se la llevaba fuera de ahí; sin embargo, los Gryffindors tuvieron poco tiempo para celebrar su victoria, pues la profesora Mcgonagall apareció con tal rictus feroz en la cara que hasta un mismísimo colacuerno húngaro lo habría pensado dos veces antes de acercársele.

—¡Potter, Black, Pettigrew! ¡A mi oficina! ¡AHORA!

Peter gimoteó audiblemente y miró aterrorizado a su jefa de casa y luego a sus dos compañeros, cuyos rostros no demostraban ninguna preocupación en absoluto. Los tres animagos caminaron entonces detrás de la mujer sin dejar de ser aclamados por los estudiantes reunidos a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>La cosa no estuvo tan grave cómo habían pensado. El regaño de McGonagall fue largo, tendido y monumental, le dobló las horas de detención a James y lo mandó con Remus a las cocinas, a Sirius lo dejó en la lechucería junto con Peter, argumentando que sería mejor separar a semejantes peligros.<p>

Por supuesto que los chicos regresaron muertos de la risa a la torre. En ese momento, a Sirius le daba igual que lo suspendieran hasta el fin de los tiempos y que no cumpliera el castigo con James, el punto era que ya estaban reconciliados. Se prometió a sí mismo que ya no sería tan patán con Evans, pues obviamente había hablado con el chico y éste había ido a buscarlo al gran comedor. Sí, las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, al menos en parte.

Entraron a la sala común platicando casi a gritos. No había muchos alumnos a esa hora, apenas dos que tres y optaron por ir a descansar un rato frente a la chimenea; sin embargo, se pararon en seco y cortaron abruptamente la conversación cuando advirtieron a Remus sentado con aire ceñudo en una gran butaca roja.

—¡Eh, Moony! ¡Ya saliste de la enfermería!

—Sí, Sirius, ya salí.

El tono parsimonioso y áspero les señaló que definitivamente algo no estaba bien. El joven lobo los contemplaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos ámbar, como si estuviera luchando por contener su enfado.

—¡Qué bien! —intervino James queriendo esquivar el problema. —Bueno, entonces vamos a cambiarnos para ir a detención, ¿no? Ya te habrás enterado que ahora a ti y a mí nos tocan las cocinas.

—Sí, James, ya me enteré.

—Bien, entonces… entonces… —dijo retrocediendo un paso— será mejor que nos apresuremos, ¿no, Padfoot? Habrá mucho qué hacer.

—Sí, sí, mucho qué hacer, ¿no, Wormtail?

Peter tragó con fuerza y logró musitar un breve "sí". Los adolescentes tuvieron toda la intención de retirarse, pero fueron detenidos por su amigo incorporándose del sillón.

—Esperen.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo Sirius aparentando indiferencia.

—Antes quiero discutir sobre algo que hicieron… —comenzó a decir articuladamente— Algo que me prometieron que jamás se iba a repetir, ¿recuerdan? —puntualizó lanzándoles una mirada asesina.

—¿Ah, sí? No, yo no recuerdo haber prometido nada, ¿tu sí, Prongs?

—No, pero mi memoria me ha estado fallando.

El lobo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No? Bueno, no importa, porque si ustedes no prometieron nada, yo sí lo hice. Seguramente recuerdan lo que les dije que iba a pasar si esto volvía a suceder.

Hubo un leve momento de tensión en el que los cuatro chicos se quedaron callados. Muy tarde, se dieron cuenta de que Remus tenía ya preparada la varita en la mano.

—¡Sálvate, James! —gritó Sirius echando a correr hacia las escaleras.

Pero Remus fue endemoniadamente más rápido. Sirius fue el primero en caer, James fue el siguiente pues cometió el error de querer proteger a Sirius y Peter ni siquiera alcanzó a sacar su varita. En segundos, los tres estaban en el suelo rodando y pataleando víctimas de poderosísimos _mocomurciélagos_.

—Les advertí que no quería que volvieran a hacer tremenda estupidez, pero no, no sólo me ignoraron, sino que además, lo hicieron enfrente de todo el colegio y de la suplente, quien por supuesto, salió huyendo.

—¡Yo-yo n-no hi-hice nada! —jadeó Peter.

—A ti te dije que me avisaras a mí o a la profesora McGonagall si se les ocurría esta brillante idea.

—¡Me-me obligaron!

Remus negó con la cabeza. A veces deseaba que Peter no fuera tan fácil de convencer.

—¡Carajo, Remus, quítame esta porquería! —masculló James a través de sus propios mocos que cubrían su cara y lo atacaban sin tregua.

—Lo haré en cuanto prometan, ahora sí, que no volverán a saltar de ningún lado a riesgo de romperse el cuello —dijo y observó sin compasión a sus amigos retorcerse desesperados en busca de sus varitas para romper el maleficio.

—¡Sí, lo prometo! —exclamó Sirius con las manos empapadas en gargajos verdes.

—¿James?

—¡Lo prometo!

—¿Peter?

—¡Ta-también lo prometo!

Remus se dio el pequeño lujo de hacerlos sufrir un poco más. Tenían que pagar por el segundo infarto que le habían causado cuando se enteró de la situación por boca de un amable Edgar Bones que se encontró al salir de la enfermería. Cuando por fin decidió que era suficiente, rompió la maldición con un revuelo de varita.

—¡Maldita sea, Moony! ¡Mira cómo me dejaste! —protestó Sirius asqueado.

—Creo que es lo menos que se merecen.

Sirius quiso ponerse de pie, pero el desastre de flemas regadas por el piso lo hicieron resbalar y aterrizar de espaldas encima de los otros dos.

—¡Mierda, Padfoot, ten cuidado!

—¡No fue mi jodida culpa!

James alcanzó su varita y realizó un hechizo limpiador. Al instante, las inmundas mucosidades de diferentes consistencias se desvanecieron y los adolescentes pudieron pararse.

—¿Tenías que ser tan drástico? —cuestionó James dejándose caer en un mullido y amplio sofá.

—Ustedes sabían a lo que se atenían. A diferencia suya, yo no los engañé.

—No te engañamos —objetó el chico de ojos grises tomando asiento a lado de James. —En aquella ocasión te dijimos: "está bien, no volveremos a saltar desde el primer piso". Y lo cumplimos.

El muchacho de anteojos soltó una risita, lo que sólo aumentó el disgusto de Remus.

—¡Estás tergiversando la verdad a tu conveniencia! ¡Por Merlín, pudieron haberse lastimado seriamente! ¡Y sobre todo tú, Sirius, que no-!

—¡Pero no pasó nada!

El licántropo gruñó fúrico.

—¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Están a un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad y todavía se comportan como niños! ¿No que quieren ser aurores? ¡Si siguen así ni siquiera van a ser aceptados en el entrenamiento!

—Auror Potter, mmh, —murmuró James para sí sobándose el mentón— se escucha bien. _"El auror Potter vence a mago tenebroso que tenía aterrorizada a población". "Auror James Potter condecorado con la Primera Orden de Merlín"._

—Auror Potter, ¿podría revisarme las bolas? Creo que han sido malditas —interpuso Sirius señalándose la entrepierna.

—Interesante —señaló con aire crítico y una ceja arqueada. —Me temo que no soy un experto en el área boluda, pero estoy seguro que aquí mi compañero, el auror Pettigrew, puede ayudarlo con su problema.

Peter no pudo aguantarse la risa. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó en la butaca sintiéndose derrotado mientras farfullaba algo que sonó a "Circe, dame paciencia".

—En serio, Moony, armas demasiado escándalo. Ya pasó, estamos bien y al menos tú no estás castigado hasta año nuevo.

Remus agitó la mano señalando que no le importaba.

—Ppff, como sea, me voy a ir a cambiar para que nos podamos ir. No tardo.

James se levantó del sofá y desapareció escaleras arriba.

—Parece que James y tú ya solucionaron su rencilla… —Sirius asintió con la cabeza. —¿No pudieron haber escogido una forma menos peligrosa de hacerlo?

—Fue idea de Prongs, no mía —dijo defensivamente.

—Y veo que luchaste con todas tus fuerzas para detenerlo.

—¿Qué importa ya? Nos arreglamos, aunque debo decir que parte del crédito es de Evans.

—¿Evans? ¿Lily? ¿Cómo encaja ella en todo esto? —arrugó la frente.

—Fui a buscarla hace rato a la biblioteca para tratar de convencerla de que le hablara a James.

—¿De veras?

—Créeme, lo hice en contra de mi voluntad. De todas formas, platiqué con ella y… ¿sabías que está en un grupo de estudio con un montón de gente de diferentes casas? Qué flojera. Bueno, el caso es que necesitaban ayuda con traducción de runas antiguas y me pidió que me incorporara al grupo y ella a cambio le volvería a hablar James.

—¿Y le dijiste que sí? —preguntó incrédulo el hombre lobo.

—Pues claro.

Peter volvió a reír, pero enseguida lo disimuló con una rasposa tos ante la irritada mirada de Sirius.

—Wow, apuesto a que has de estar muriéndote por dentro —dijo admirado del enorme sacrificio que el muchacho estaba haciendo.

—Un poco, pero no me queda más que aguantarme. Evans no es tan mala, mira que convencer a James rápido…

—Eh, ¿Padfoot? —lo llamó Peter tímidamente.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que James y Evans hayan hablado…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que… cuando salí del gran comedor para ir a buscar a la profesora Prynne, yo me encontré con Evans en uno de los pasillos y me preguntó que si había visto a James, porque necesitaba aclarar algunos malentendidos con él… No creo… no creo que se hayan visto antes…

Sirius parpadeó repetidas veces como si no hubiera entendido lo que su regordete amigo le había confesado. ¿El que James hubiera ido al gran comedor a buscarlo no había sido producto de la chica?

—¿Estás seguro, Wormatil? —quiso asegurarse Remus.

—Cl-claro… Uhm, Prongs estuvo conmigo en todas las clases… y a la hora del almuerzo se retrasó un poco porque se quedó conversando con Louis McGregor.

El lobo miró preocupado a Sirius.

—¿Pads?

El animago estaba sumergido en un verdadero shock, porque eso significaba que si se hubiera esperado un poco más, no habría tenido necesidad de hacer ese ridículo trato con Evans; si hubiera esperado un poco más, James hubiera ido solito a hacer las paces; si hubiera esperado un poco más… el conflicto con Snape jamás hubiera pasado, no sentiría esos profundos ojos negros rasguñándole el alma con su absoluto asco y desprecio, y el eco de las fatales palabras no estarían repitiéndose en su cabeza… _Eres igual a él_… Si tan sólo hubiera esperado, en este momento Sirius Black no tendría la imperiosa necesidad de arrojarse de nuevo del tercer piso sin conjurar un _arresto momentum._

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sé que no les interesa saber de mi proceso creativo (bien dijo Stephen King que no necesitas saber cómo funciona un motor de combustión interna para poder manejar un automóvil), pero en esta ocasión quisiera compartirles la canción que me inspiró para hacer la escena de Sirius y Severus, porque de hecho estaba bloqueada y esta canción fue lo que hizo que básicamente se rompiera la presa y surgiera como tal esta escena que me gustó mucho. La canción es el remix de The Great Destroyer de Nine Inch Nails, por si alguien la quiere escuchar.<strong>

**Las ACTUALIZACIONES quedan siempre los fines cada dos semanas, es decir que el próximo capítulo lo subiré el último día del mes. Y escríbanme sus reviews! Quiero saber si les gustó! :D**

**Elecktra: Ya ves que Sirius no deja de meter la pata una y otra vez XD También lees El Efecto Mariposa? Yo igual! Está interesantísimo!  
>Bueno, las actualizaciones quedan los fines, como ya dije más arriba. Respecto al número de capítulos que pienso hacer creo que no puedo darte una respuesta concreta. No sé, si me tardé 25 en hacer que Sirius se diera cuenta que ama a Sev, probablemente me tarde una misma cantidad haciendo que Sev permita que Sirius se le acerque sin maldecirlo :P<strong>

**Azulit: Es que James no atinó a reaccionar al sentir tan cerquita a Sirius y todavía menos cuando le dieron el lengüetazo XD  
>Sirius podría evitarse la úlcera si dejara de cometer idioteces, lo cual es difícil, pero no imposible. No te preocupes, que el chuchín es capaz de romper su círculo vicioso ;D<strong>


	31. Yo, no soy

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, no soy<strong>

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, Sirius habría afirmado sin ningún atisbo de duda que era el idiota más grande que había pisado Hogwarts y que su inteligencia era sólo comparable a la de un troll. Un troll disléxico al que habían dejado caer de cabeza de bebé y por consiguiente había desarrollado un grave trastorno mental. Ni más ni menos.

Esa noche, atormentado por sus imprudentes acciones, fue incapaz de despertar a Remus para contarle lo que había sucedido. En más de una ocasión se vio tentado a meterse en su cama y decirle, pero lo detuvo la vergüenza y el hecho de ver a su cansado amigo casi inconsciente, gracias a los estragos de la luna.

—_Al menos ya todo está bien con Prongs_ —pensó después de darle un largo trago a la botella de whisky que sostenía vacilante en las manos.

James dormía tranquilamente con una leve sonrisita dibujada en sus apacibles facciones.

—_Apuesto que está soñando con Evans… Con la hermosa, perfecta, pelirroja Evans…_

Para ser honestos, el único sentimiento que había albergado por la muchacha era una natural antipatía, aquella que surge cuando te quieren robar a tu mejor amigo; pero ahora esa antipatía se había convertido en un odio que sólo aumentaba al saber que James y Severus estaban irremediablemente enamorados de ella y por verse atorado en el maldito grupo de estudio. Podía inventarle algo para zafarse… Romperse una pierna funcionaría por una vez, quizá al día siguiente podría aventarse de las escaleras y quebrarse el brazo. Remus seguramente le diría que no tenía suficientes huesos en el cuerpo para librarse de ésa. Y tenía razón. No era correcto, ya que la chica habría de cumplir su palabra. Quizá fuera un cabrón, pero era un cabrón Gryffindor con honor y eso lo obligaba a mantener su promesa de ayudarla.

Trató de ponerle buena cara al asunto; sin embargo, ya inquieto porque Severus no se había aparecido en el desayuno, tuvo grandes dificultades para no gritar y tirarse al piso cuando James lo atajó antes de que se reportara a detención con Filch.

—¡Sirius! ¡Espera!

El aludido detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver al adolescente de anteojos correr a su encuentro.

—¿Qué? —masculló con la boca llena de tostada con mantequilla.

—Oye… —resolló— acabo de… toparme con Lily…

—¿Ah sí? —hizo una mueca de intensa aversión que disimuló masticando.

—Y me dijo… algo de lo más interesante…

—Mmh…

—Dijo que… la habías ido a ver a la biblioteca y… después de haber platicado contigo y pensado las cosas, se dio cuenta que quizá había exagerado y que… no había necesidad de seguir molesta…

—Aaahh…

—¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo feliz. —Siempre que había intentado arreglarme con ella, me mandaba a volar diciendo que le habíamos querido ver la cara, así que me quedé muy sorprendido cuando supe que la habías convencido. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no fue lo que más me impresionó…

—¿No?

James ahora tenía una enorme sonrisa pícara y Sirius tuvo que ocuparse en morder otro pedazo de tostada para no pegarle.

—La cosa es que… casi me tragué la lengua cuando me dijo que _amablemente_ habías accedido a integrarte al grupo de estudio a cambio de que me volviera a hablar.

Sirius se le quedó mirando fijamente. Sabía que estaba muriendo por burlarse y sólo necesitaba una palabra de él para hacerlo.

—Sí, eso fue-

Y James casi se fue para atrás desbaratado de la risa. Bufando silenciosamente, el pelinegro aguardó impaciente hasta que su amigo se enderezó sobándose el estómago y limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió hacer semejante tontería?

—No se me ocurrió a mí, imbécil —dijo rechinando los dientes. —Evans quiso que la ayudara con su grupito de traducción y no tuve más remedio que acceder.

—¡Pero si tú odias los grupos de estudio!

—¿En serio? —contestó con voz bobalicona.

—Y a Lily.

—Eso no… —la declaración lo tomó por sorpresa y quiso refutarla; no obstante, la aguda expresión del muchacho lo hizo corregirse: —es tan cierto.

La mirada gris se desvió de la avellana.

—Es muy cierto —dijo sin pizca de rencor.

—No la odio, James.

—Claro que sí, ¿o ya se te olvidó lo que me dijiste el otro día?

James movió la cabeza y buscó los ojos de su amigo, pero éste seguía aparentemente muy fascinado con la columna de piedra que se hallaba a un lado suyo.

—Pero tenías razón… Perdón, _tienes_ razón.

Confundido, Sirius volteó la cara. James le sonreía levemente, como resignado.

—Estaba tan ocupado tratando de que ella me hiciera caso que me olvidé de ti. Lo sabía y… —alzó los hombros— no le di importancia. Así que cuando me gritaste, me enojé porque tenías razón.

—Oye-

—Déjame terminar. Sé que la detestas y que estés en el grupo tratando de tolerarla significa mucho. Mira, no te quiero forzar a nada, pero sé que en cuanto la conozcas te darás cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, de lo genial, inteligente, buena persona-

El animago detuvo su discurso al notar la feroz mirada sobre él. Se guardó todos los halagos que tenía para la pelirroja y le dirigió una sonrisa apologética. No quería arriesgarse a que Sirius lo mandara al diablo de nuevo, lo que, a juzgar por los brazos cruzados y la mueca de evidente resentimiento, parecía a punto de suceder.

—Eh, bueno, como sea. Lo que quiero pedirte es que me disculpes y decirte… gracias…

—¿Vas a llorar, Prongs?

No obstante el tono áspero, James se dio cuenta de que el semblante del adolescente se había suavizado.

—Podría derramar un par de lágrimas de lo conmovido que estoy porque vas directo a la horca.

Sirius rió por lo bajo.

—A ti también te llegará la hora de ir al cadalso, estúpido y sabrás lo que es joderse.

James asintió reflexionando rápidamente en que si llegara a darse el caso de que a Sirius le gustara alguien a quien él odiara, también haría un sacrificio igual de grande. No se preocupó, así como era el aristócrata, estaba seguro que faltaban años para que se enamorara.

—Es curioso, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Por lo que me dijo Lily y pensando en lo que pasó ayer… —dijo el chico ajustándose los anteojos— poco tiempo después de que aceptaste estudiar con ella… te fui a buscar al comedor… Eso quiere decir que si te hubieras quedado quieto, no habrías metido la pata.

Era afán de fastidiar. De estar en el lugar de James, él también habría hecho lo mismo; sin embargo, el comentario no le dio la risa que normalmente le hubiera provocado, más bien le produjo un pequeño temblor en el ojo.

—¿No es eso gracioso?

—Hilarante.

—¡Vamos! Tienes que admitir que lo es —insistió.

Sirius resopló y volvió a esquivar la mirada. Hubiera sido cómico y se hubiera reído si no fuera por lo que había pasado a la postre con Snape. Esbozó una amarga sonrisa de lado que James interpretó erróneamente como una respuesta positiva.

—Ánimo, Padfoot, no será tan malo.

—No, no será malo… será catastrófico —murmuró sacando la lengua. Fue entonces que recordó una pregunta que se había hecho anoche dándole vueltas al asunto. —Oye, ¿qué te hizo decidirte a dejar de ser un insufrible bastardo y hablarme?

James se quedó callado por algunos segundos meditando en dos posibles respuestas que podría darle. La primera era que simplemente se había cansado de estar peleado con él. La segunda, que era la verdadera, consistía en revelarle que había estado despierto cuando se había acercado a olfatearlo y a lamerlo, que le había producido sensaciones muy extrañas y que eso de alguna manera lo había suavizado al grado de haberle derribado el orgullo. Tan sólo quería volver a estar cerca de Sirius otra vez, llevarse como antes… Pero no podía confesarle eso, de ninguna manera, así que optó por la primera opción.

—Estaba harto de estar molesto contigo y bueno, era algo que debíamos discutir tarde o temprano —dijo sin darle importancia.

Sirius aceptó la excusa sin ninguna sospecha y James, un poco incómodo por lo raro que estaba empezando a sentirse al rememorar el tacto de la lengua de su mejor amigo sobre su piel, quiso cambiar de tema.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas que te hice una cita con una chica? Debían verse en Las Tres Escobas…

—Sí, pero me suspendieron las visitas a Hogsmeade —suspiró con simulada decepción.

—Ni creas que te has librado de eso —se adelantó viendo a través de él. —No podrás ir al pueblo, pero no hay ningún problema si te quedas en la escuela, así que arreglaré el nuevo sitio de encuentro.

—No te molestes, con los castigos, Evans y los deberes atrasados, apenas y si tendré tiempo.

—No sé por qué te resistes tanto, de veras, sólo-

—Tratas de conseguirme una novia.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero hacer —torció la boca. —Sólo quiero que conozcas a alguien decente, para variar. Además, creo que te ayudará, ya no recuerdo la última vez que te vi con una chica.

Sirius tampoco recordaba la última vez que había estado con una. ¿Hacía dos semanas? ¿Tres? Maldita sea, ¿estaba tan ofuscado con Snape que había olvidado el sexo? Dioses, las cosas se ponían todavía mejor.

—Bien, ya me voy a clase. Te veo a la hora del almuerzo.

—De acuerdo —respondió desganado.

James hizo amago de irse; sin embargo, guiado por un impulso de último momento, se acercó a Sirius y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo para atraerlo hacia sí. A su nariz llegó el fresco aroma a frutos rojos y especias que despedía el suave caballo recién lavado y se permitió perderse en esa fragancia que lo mareaba. Ya se había sentido así una vez, en la noche de Halloween…

—No tenía idea de que la pasaras tan mal sin mí, Prongs —se mofó contra su hombro rompiendo el encanto.

Arrepentido por su acción, James lo soltó de inmediato como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—Para nada —dijo con falsa altanería.

Y se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

* * *

><p>La conversación con James no le había infundido precisamente ganas de verse con Evans, pero acudió a la cita programada en la biblioteca. Para su sorpresa, el grupo había doblado su número, a lo que la chica se encogió de hombros y le aclaró:<p>

—Se corrió el rumor de que te ibas a integrar y varios más vinieron.

—Genial —murmuró con una sonrisa forzada.

Afortunadamente, el tiempo transcurre rápido cuando estás ocupado y así sucedió con Sirius, quien se concentró con toda su alma a pesar de su decidida vigilancia a los alrededores, por si veía a Severus.

Para el final de la tarde, después de haber cumplido el castigo en la lechucería, tenía los pelos de punta porque el chico tampoco se había presentado al almuerzo y prácticamente voló a la torre para enterarse de la localización del Slytherin. El acostumbrado retortijón en las entrañas no fue tan fuerte esta vez cuando lo vio caminando hacia el gran comedor en compañía de Mulciber, Avery y Selwyn. Estaba a punto de ir tras ellos —después de todo ya era hora de cenar— cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe.

—¡Maldita sea, Remus, no sé por qué demonios lo defiendes! —vociferó James hecho una furia.

—No lo estoy defendiendo —replicó pacíficamente Remus entrando detrás de él. —Sólo me parece que el motivo de esta pelea fue absurdo.

—¡¿Absurdo? ¡¿Te parece absurdo que esa basura de Malfoy se haya burlado de ti llamándote sangre sucia y que Snivellus me haya atacado por la espalda? —se volteó agitando los brazos.

—Me ha llamado así toda su vida y me llamará así siempre, James.

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Ese hijo de puta no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte de esa manera! ¡Es un maldito hipócrita! ¡Diciéndote eso cuando él te acorraló y te-!

—¡Prongs! —interrumpió Sirius al ver que unos chicos de quinto se habían quedado parados frente a la puerta abierta, muy interesados en lo que Malfoy le había hecho a Remus.

El licántropo cerró muy educadamente y puso un hechizo silenciador a sabiendas de que los gritos no iban a terminar ahí.

—¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Bueno, —comenzó James— resulta que a los profesores se les ocurrió la genial idea de que podíamos cumplir el castigo con Malfoy y Snivellus.

—¿Les toca también a ellos la detención en las cocinas? —inquirió volteando a ver a Remus, quien sólo arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

—Y hubiéramos llevado la fiesta en paz, si no fuera porque el idiota de Lucius empezó a insinuársele a Remus.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Enfrente de Snape? —saltó sin saber si debía sentirse más ofendido por su amigo o por Severus.

—No precisamente —aclaró el castaño. —Severus estaba de espaldas en un rincón pelando cebollas y Malfoy debía estar trapeando el piso, pero al parecer la labor era indigno de su rancia alcurnia, así que sólo se sentó a descansar mientras nosotros trabajábamos.

—¡Y los elfos encantados de servirle! "¡Sí, amo Malfoy, lo que guste! ¡No se esfuerce, señor! ¿Quiere más, amo Malfoy? ¿Quiere que le rasquemos las pelotas, amo Malfoy?"

La voz chillona y los grandes aspavientos que James hacía con la cara y los brazos hicieron que Sirius estallara sin querer en carcajadas.

—Y las cosas hubieran seguido así… —prosiguió Remus sin hacer caso de James y las muecas exageradas que hacía imitando al rubio— de no ser porque Malfoy se paró y se me acercó. Yo traté de ignorarlo, pero James lo vio y de inmediato lo empezó a insultar…

—¡Y entonces el murciélago me atacó a traición!

—¡Te atacó porque dijiste que era la zorra de Malfoy!

—No le dije zorra… le dije zorrita —rectificó volteando a ver a Sirius con una sonrisa burlona y esperando que le celebrara la ocurrencia, lo cual el animago cumplió con mucho esfuerzo abriendo un nuevo hueco a su úlcera.

—Ya te imaginarás lo que pasó después… Severus hizo que le creciera una cola de reptil a James y James hizo que le crecieran un par de cuernos… —recitó molesto. —Por fortuna los elfos le avisaron al profesor Slughorn y los detuvo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

—¡¿Por fortuna? —volvió a explotar. —¡No les hizo nada ni los regañó! ¡Claro, como es el jefe de su casa sólo les dijo que se tranquilizaran y los liberó más temprano que a nosotros con la excusa de que ya habían hecho mucho por ese día!

—Ya no importa, James.

—¿Qué no importa? ¡No quiero ni pensar en cómo serán los demás días que nos esperan junto a esos dos imbéciles!

Remus suspiró convencido de que, en efecto, serían insoportables. Volteó a ver a Sirius con la vaga esperanza de que lo ayudara en su argumento, pero lo encontró distraído mirando hacia algún punto de la pared. James también notó su estado y dejó a un lado su despotrique para preguntarle:

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa?

—… ¿Mmh? —Sirius parpadeó saliendo de su ensoñación. —Nada, me duele la cabeza, creo que es por el hambre.

—Bien, dame un minuto e iremos al comedor. Yo también muero de hambre.

James se metió al baño y Sirius se quedó sentado en su cama contemplando con una horrible sensación en el cuerpo la motita inmóvil que representaba a Snape en la mesa de Slytherin. La culpa lo azotaba inclemente haciéndole revivir la espantosa escena que había tomado lugar en la biblioteca. ¿De verdad era igual a Malfoy? Por supuesto que no, se respondió inmediatamente, él no era un aristócrata engreído que miraba por encima del hombro a aquellos que no habían nacido en el seno de una familia de magos…

—¿Padfoot? ¿Estás bien?

—… Hice una estupidez… —musitó.

—¿Te refieres a saltar del tercer piso con el peligro de matarte gracias a las fluctuaciones en tu magia?

Sirius alzó la vista para encontrarse con la severa mirada de su amigo.

—… De acuerdo, —admitió con los ojos en blanco— hice dos estupideces… Excepto que esta última… fue grave… mucho más grave…

Remus sintió una profunda inquietud. Sirius se levantó de súbito con el mapa en la mano y tomó al licántropo del cuello del uniforme al mismo tiempo que lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación y gritaba:

—¡James! ¡Búscanos abajo!

—¡Está bien!

Sin embargo, al bajar por las escaleras y pasar por la sala común hacia el retrato, Remus se dio cuenta de que James los tendría que buscar en otra parte, pues descendieron con rapidez las escalinatas giratorias y se internaron en un pasillo apartado que eventualmente los llevaría al gran comedor por un largo camino.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió ahora sí bastante preocupado al verlo detenerse y adoptar una expresión desesperada. —Sirius, ¿qué pasó?

Después de unos segundos, Sirius prácticamente vomitó lo que tenía en el pecho. Pensó que al contárselo sentiría un gran alivio, pero estaba equivocado. Al decir en voz alta lo que había hecho, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones. Sí, quizá no era un aristócrata engreído que miraba por encima del hombro a los mestizos… pero sí era un aristócrata engreído que actuaba guiado por sus impulsos, por sus deseos de obtener a toda costa lo que ansiaba. Malfoy quería a Remus, y él a Severus… y estaban empleando la misma técnica para conseguirlos. Severus tenía razón. Era igual a Malfoy. Sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar que sólo se acentuaron al descubrir el horror en los ojos desorbitados de Remus.

—… ¿Cómo… Por qué lo hiciste? —logró articular con un hilo de voz.

—No pensé… No estaba pensando… Él me dijo eso… y me enojé —masculló angustiado. —No se supone que las cosas serían así… Sólo quería… No sé qué es lo que quería…

En un principio, Remus apenas pudo aguantarse las inmensas ganas de gritarle al animago que definitivamente estaba loco, que cómo era posible que se hubiera atrevido a hacer tremendo disparate, que era incapaz de tener el mínimo de decencia para con Snape; no obstante, toda la turbación y el enojo que sentía se fueron mitigando lentamente al contemplar al adolescente balbucear frases entrecortadas mientras se agarraba las sienes con tal violencia como si tratara de impedir una inminente explosión.

—Dioses… si lo hubieras visto… Jamás… Jamás… Como si fuera lo peor… Nunca quise… llegar a tal punto… Tiene razón, toda la razón… Me miró… como miró a Malfoy aquella vez en Hogsmeade…

Sirius no pudo hacer nada por evitar el súbito temblor que se apoderó de él. Las piernas le fallaron, la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que recargarse contra el muro para no caer.

—Sirius…

—Como Malfoy… Igual a Malfoy…

—Sirius, escúchame…

El pelinegro apretó los ojos para detener el espantoso vértigo, pero no funcionó.

—Escúchame —pronunció tomándolo con firmeza de los hombros. —No eres igual a Malfoy. Nunca lo has sido ni nunca lo serás, ¿entiendes?

—Es que tú no lo viste, él-él-

—¡Sirius!

La fuerte presión en su carne lo obligó abrir los párpados. Remus lo observaba fijamente.

—No lo eres, ¿me escuchas? No te atrevas a volver a decirlo porque no es cierto.

—Remus, yo, no soy…

—No lo eres —repitió bajando el volumen, pero tan lleno de seguridad que el otro se quedó callado.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo minuto, durante el cual Remus no lo soltó. Sirius respiraba con pesadez y tenía el cuerpo entumecido, parecía haber corrido a toda velocidad un largo tramo. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. ¿Qué iba a pasar la próxima vez que se encontrara con Severus a solas? ¿Iba a volver a descontrolarse y terminar por ceder a sus deseos? Sintió pavor de sí mismo, de pronto era como si no conociera sus propios límites.

—Sirius —lo llamó el licántropo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. —Oye… cálmate.

—¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme sabiendo que estuve a punto de… de…? —jadeó impresionado.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Soy una persona horrible, Remus. Te lo dije una vez. No sé por qué sigues-

—Porque creo en ti. Porque soy un licántropo y no te importa. Porque ayudaste a Severus cuando lo necesitó, porque estuviste a su lado, porque aunque quisiste aprovecharte de él… —y completó rápidamente al ver su agitación: —no lo hiciste. Yo sigo creyendo que eres una buena persona.

Sirius miró totalmente azorado al muchacho. ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanta fe después de lo que había hecho? Entonces, el lobo dijo algo que lo sobrecogió:

—No voy a negar que hiciste algo francamente estúpido, insensato, por no decir indebido y un poco obsceno… Pero te detuviste a tiempo, Sirius y creo que eso es lo que cuenta… Mira… no puedes esperar que Severus olvide en un instante todo lo que le has hecho, es obvio que para él no te interesa otra cosa que… bueno… —entrecerró los ojos. —Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿es eso lo único que buscas de él?

Después de considerar la respuesta, Sirius respondió:

—No lo sé…

Remus respiró un poco tranquilo. Un "no lo sé" era infinitamente mejor que un "sí".

—Bueno, piensa en esto… Digamos que por alguna extraña razón, Severus accede. ¿Qué va a pasar después de eso? Por tu forma de ser, quizá no tenga importancia… ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias para él? ¿La manera en que podría afectarle?

Por supuesto que jamás había tomado en consideración lo que quisiera el Slytherin. Le había dicho que no y como siempre, lo había desoído. Sirius trató de reflexionar. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Unos cuantos acostones y ya? Algo en su interior se removió diciéndole que no, que quería mucho más. Eran sentimientos encontrados, pues su lado canino deseaba proteger a ese chico vulnerable que bajaba la guardia en presencia de Mutt, un instinto que perduraba aún con su forma humana, pero al que las hormonas terminaban ganándole la pelea.

—¿Sabes, Sirius? No tiene nada de malo que te guste Severus —dijo suavemente.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —contestó con amargura. —Es sólo que… a veces puede más mi odio…

Remus le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Oh, no creo que lo odies más.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no acabas de escuchar lo que te conté? —protestó.

—Lo escuché perfectamente… Pienso que tus monumentales metidas de pata no son porque lo odias, sino porque quieres acercarte a él y no sabes cómo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Pero el hecho de que vayas una y otra vez como Mutt me dice que te verdad te importa lo que haces, que te preocupas por él —quiso añadir un pensamiento que le revoloteaba por la cabeza, pero se abstuvo, considerando que las cosas ya eran bastante difíciles como para decirle que él creía que se estaba enamorando del Slytherin. —Mira, ¿por qué no intentas otro método para acercártele?

—¿Otro método?

El animago jamás se había planteado comportarse diferente. Su pedantería le hacía creer que todos tenían que aceptarlo sin importar qué. Después de todo, ninguna chica se había quejado antes. Claro que a ellas no las trataba como trataba al muchacho.

—Para variar, cuando estés con él, trata de no abrir esa bocota que tienes. Sé que es pedirte mucho y que es irreflexivo de tu parte hacerlo, pero créeme que las cosas cambiarían si convencieras a Severus que no quieres bajarle los pantalones a la primera oportunidad.

El licántropo sabía que sería inútil pedirle que se alejara, así que al menos podría intentar minimizar los daños. Nunca había creído que su amigo fuera una mala persona, tan sólo estaba prejuiciado y enormemente confundido por lo que sentía. Si a Sirius no le interesara Snape, no se molestaría en arriesgarse a verlo como Padfoot.

—Tal vez… —murmuró inseguro.

Conforme con esto, Remus soltó al chico. Sirius hizo un mohín de dolor.

—Creo que me rompiste algo.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado. —Ya sabes que a veces, eh, mi fuerza-

—Sí, lo sé —lo cortó frotándose el hombro. —Siempre he dicho que serías un magnífico golpeador.

—Eh…

Sirius sonrió ante la humildad del adolescente.

—Vamos, James ya debe estar en el comedor.

Remus asintió y ambos salieron del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Aquello si bien no le levantó la moral a Sirius, lo hizo sentir un poco menos despreciable. Estaba muy inquieto respecto a cómo reaccionaría Severus después de lo ocurrido; sin embargo, sintió una especie de alivio cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el comedor y el muchacho lo vio con total y completo aborrecimiento. No era agradable, pero al menos le indicaba que las cosas seguían igual que siempre.<p>

No queriendo desilusionar a Remus después de que éste le había demostrado una confianza inquebrantable a pesar de sus múltiples estupideces, Sirius trató con todas sus fuerzas de evitar a Snape en la medida de lo posible. Si no podía controlarse, era mejor estar lejos de él. Se dedicó al grupo de estudio, a ponerse al día con los deberes, a cumplir la detención y a fingir sonrisas cuando James le contaba las más variadas impertinencias que le decía durante su castigo y las más humillantes bromas que le hacía en clase.

—No puedo esperar a que termine tu suspensión para que lo fastidiemos.

—Yo tampoco —decía con tal mueca obligada que los músculos de la cara le dolían.

La táctica del pelinegro funcionó por unos días. Si bien no se había topado con él, no podía prescindir de su dosis diaria de espiarlo cuando nadie más lo veía. Ya fuera por encima de un libro o por sobre el hombro de James, Sirius se quedaba absorto contemplando al pálido estudiante que leía o comía sin aparentemente percatarse de la vigilancia Gryffindor, hasta que Remus le daba un disimulado codazo que lo hacía despertar.

Hogwarts, sin embargo, era demasiado pequeño para los dos y la oportunidad de Sirius de seguir los consejos de Remus llegó inesperadamente un atardecer…

Resultó que el Sr. Filch lo había llamado para que limpiara intestinos de rana que Peeves había robado del salón de Pociones y que había lanzado en el baño del cuarto piso sobre unos desprevenidos estudiantes de tercero. Sirius quiso protestar, pero McGonagall le había dicho muy severamente que, debido a sus numerosas infracciones, tenía la obligación de ayudar a cualquier hora al Sr. Filch o a los profesores que así lo requirieran.

Maldiciendo, Sirius había enfilado hacia los sanitarios y ahora estaba raspando porquería de las paredes de uno de los cubículos del fondo.

En eso estaba, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada con un violento empujón que lo hizo saltar hacia adelante y embarrarse contra la madera oscura salpicada de tripas. Estuvo a punto de decir una grosería y salir a reclamarle a quien fuera que hubiera entrado; no obstante, los pasos rápidos y dos voces conocidas lo retuvieron en su lugar.

—Déjame en paz, Lucius.

—No te lo tomes en serio, Sev, sólo fue una pequeña broma de Evan.

Severus caminó hasta los lavabos y arrojó con desdén su mochila que patinó sobre el suelo.

—Sí, conozco bien los motivos de Evan para hacer esta pequeña "broma" —se señaló la frente.

—Es porque está celoso de ti. Aunque podríamos darle razones más fuertes para encelarse.

El Slytherin tensó la mandíbula y se volteó para echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación y quería evadirla lo más posible.

En este punto, lleno de curiosidad, Sirius se subió al retrete y se asomó apenas por encima de la división. Sus ojos grises espiaron a Severus que se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Sintió algo inexplicable, algo parecido al remordimiento cuando la frente pálida quedó despejada y pudo leer claramente un letrero en mayúsculas que decía: MARICA. Así que esa era la "broma" que le había hecho Rosier. Irónico, si consideraba que lo oído en la enfermería era cierto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes ir hasta el hospital así —se burló Malfoy.

Sirius vio que Severus había sacado su varita y estaba haciendo unos conjuros. Una y otra vez, de la punta surgían chispas y luces azules que bañaban la marca sin producir ningún efecto.

—Si quieres, puedo pedirle a Evan que te dé el contramaleficio.

—Mantén a tu perro alejado de mí, Lucius, no necesito nada de él —dijo fríamente sin dejar de apuntarse la frente. —Soy más que capaz de encontrarlo por mí mismo.

El Gryffindor torció la boca ante la necedad del chico, pero en el fondo comprendió ese malsano orgullo.

—Vamos, Sev, no hay necesidad de ponerse así. Sabes que yo te protegería si tan sólo me lo pidieras. Nadie se reiría de ti como sucedió hace unos minutos ni tendrías que sufrir el acoso de Potter y su séquito de retrasados mentales.

—Bueno, parece que no tienes ningún problema con los retrasados mentales, Lucius, dado que primero te follaste a Evan y ahora estás detrás de Lupin.

Las facciones de Malfoy adquirieron un claro matiz de aburrimiento y simplemente dijo:

—Tengo que entretenerme con algo, Sev.

Los dedos de Sirius apretaron la pared tan fuerte, que los dedos le quedaron rígidos y le dolieron, incluso juró escuchar el crujir de la madera; sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para evitar que saliera de su escondite a golpear al cínico Slytherin.

—Además, no tengo ningún interés en Evan. Lupin es un bocadillo apetitoso, pero no es para que te preocupes, Sev.

Snape bajó su varita furioso porque ningún hechizo funcionaba y porque cada vez que el estúpido rubio hablaba, lo llamaba "Sev".

—Créeme que no me preocupa lo que hagas, Malfoy, por mí, te puedes acostar con Lupin las veces que te dé la gana y quedarte con él —le dijo mirándolo a través del espejo— Es tarde ya y como verás, estoy muy ocupado, ¿así que por qué no te vas a perseguir a la mascota de Black?

No obstante que se enfadó por cómo se había referido a Remus, Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse contento por el claro desaire. En cambio, Severus supo que iba a pagar por ese comentario; sin embargo, en ese momento no le importó. Estaba honestamente harto de que la gente no dejara de joderlo, de que el acoso de Malfoy no cesara y de que pudiera pasearse como si nada por el colegio cuando a él no dejaban de gritarle cosas como mariquita y puta, puesto que nadie se atrevía a maldecir al rubio o a decirle algo que pusiera en duda su sexualidad, aunque ésta fuera ya un secreto a voces.

Ignorando la mueca de enojo de su compañero, se trató de concentrar en la mejor solución para deshacer el maleficio. No notó que esa mueca pasaba a una súbita sonrisa perversa y que el muchacho se le acercaba por detrás.

—Me parece curioso que menciones a Black cuando también él parece tener un interés especial en ti.

Esto provocó que Snape se quedara muy quieto y que Sirius se escondiera de nuevo en el cubículo creyendo que lo habían descubierto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Black? —inquirió con mucho cuidado.

—Verás, Sev, Evan me contó algo de lo más peculiar que presenció en la biblioteca…

El intenso lapislázuli de los ojos de Lucius brilló con verdadera malicia.

—Que Black y tú se fueron a un rincón oscuro a besuquearse y que hicieron tal escándalo que la bibliotecaria tuvo que sacarlos.

—Rosier es un idiota y un mentiroso —respondió sin alterarse. —Black y yo nos peleamos, como siempre, no sé qué le hace creer a Evan que querría estar con ese miserable bastardo arrogante.

—Concuerdo en que Evan tiene poco cerebro y eso se refleja en las idioteces que dice; —se acercó un poco más— sin embargo, me parece que en esta ocasión dice la verdad. De repente te has estado topando con mucha frecuencia con ese traidor…

—No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, Lucius —se hizo el desentendido y trató de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí; sin embargo, el prefecto lo aprisionó contra el lavabo. —Déjame ir.

—Y hay algo en su forma de mirarte que no me gusta para nada… No me digas que te has dado cuenta de que siempre te está observando.

Ups. Sirius apretó los puños y se recriminó por ser tan evidente.

—No —contestó secamente Snape a pesar de que sí había advertido las insistentes miradas de Sirius sobre él. El Gryffindor tenía la sutileza de un dragón con pulgas; sin embargo, ahora lo último que quería era que Lucius se pusiera paranoico, en especial cuando estaban a solas en un solitario baño. —Entre Black y yo no hay nada.

—Mas te vale que así sea, Severus, le haría muy mal a tu reputación que decidieras meterte con un Gryffindor —dijo alargando una mano para cubrirle la que tenía la varita. —Sabes que soy el único que puede ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres.

Enseguida, la otra mano del rubio se deslizó por sus caderas y lo atrajo hacia él. De inmediato, Severus reaccionó tratando de huir del indeseado contacto. Su miedo se convirtió en desesperación cuando sintió el dispuesto miembro de Lucius frotarse contra su trasero a través de la delgada tela del uniforme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame —le pidió estremecido del asco.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —rió empujándose contra él. —Estoy ofreciéndote lo que quieres, Sev. Alguien con tu talento no es digno de estar en esta escuela, mezclándose con los sangre sucia, contaminándose, rebajándose a su nivel. Tú sabes que eres mejor que todos ellos, mucho mejor que esa sangre sucia que te abandonó.

Severus cerró los ojos y tembló. Sí, sabía que era mejor incluso que algunos profesores.

—Ellos te humillan y te desprecian, cuando son ellos los que deberían estar bajo tu pie.

—Lucius…

—Los Mortífagos podemos ayudarte a lograr eso, Severus.

Sirius escuchaba estupefacto lo que Malfoy decía. Entonces sus sospechas eran correctas, quería reclutarlo para los Mortífagos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—De ti depende lo que pase —murmuró contra su oreja. —Puedo darte una posición, poder y riqueza, lo que desees… —restregó duramente sus caderas— a cambio de una sola palabra.

El forcejeo de Severus se detuvo. La riqueza era prescindible; sin embargo, el poder era un elemento que lo atraía poderosamente. Era algo que ambicionaba y que sabía que no podía conseguirlo solo; muy a su pesar, necesitaba de otras personas y así como las cosas se le planteaban, los Mortífagos iban en la dirección correcta para obtenerlo. Sólo tenía que dar una nimiedad a cambio: su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso comparado con la gloria que lo esperaba?

Su reflexión se vio interrumpida cuando de nuevo sintió la dureza de Malfoy. Un vivo estremecimiento de repulsión se apoderó de él y lo hizo reaccionar. No, no de esa manera. Todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad.

Reanudó la lucha con vigor y logró librarse del agarre en su mano; pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar una maldición, Lucius le sujetó la muñeca velozmente y se la torció arrancándole un quejido:

—Qué travieso eres, Severus.

—… Déjame... —susurró con los dientes apretados.

—¿Te parece si continuamos sin esto?

El rubio le giró la muñeca con más violencia y la varita de Snape cayó con un ruido sordo y rodó hasta llegar a los pies de Sirius, quien seguía encogido en su lugar muerto de coraje y celos. El animago observó mortificado el objeto mágico. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Esperar por un milagro y que alguien más los interrumpiera? ¿Salir y defenderlo? ¿Romperle las manos tal como le había prometido a Snape? ¿Transformarse en Mutt?

—Basta… Suéltame…

—Relájate, Sev, no me gustaría tener que atarte —rió siniestramente. —Después de todo, quiero que lo disfrutes también.

Sirius recogió la varita y la apretujó entre sus dedos sintiéndola protestar al ser tomada por alguien a quien su dueño le profesaba una abierta antipatía. Volteó los ojos y se volvió a asomar por la pared con la firme decisión de estudiar la situación y proceder sensatamente. Quizá las cosas no estuvieran tan graves.

Malfoy tenía encerrado a Snape contra el lavamanos, una mano sujetándolo de la cadera y la otra tratando de colarse entre las piernas del chico mientras le mordía la nuca. Severus batallaba contra el asalto negándose creer que era una lucha perdida.

Y entonces toda la prudencia de Sirius se fue al carajo. El león de Gryffindor rugió fúrico dentro de él exigiéndole que hiciera algo ya.

—_¡Stupefy!_

El rayo de luz roja golpeó directo la cabeza del prefecto y lo lanzó a un costado arrastrando sin querer a Severus con él al frío piso. El Slytherin se levantó rápidamente aturdido por el inesperado ataque y volteó en todas direcciones para buscar el origen.

La puerta del gabinete se abrió con un rechinido de goznes. Sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, vio aparecer a Sirius con su varita en la mano y no pudo menos que pensar que si del cubículo hubiera salido la criatura más terrible y fabulosa, la tremenda sorpresa no hubiera sido así de impactante.

El animago avanzó con paso decidido hacia el adolescente desmayado. Después de unos segundos, convencido de que no se levantaría y que sería mejor alejarse de él antes de ceder al fuerte impulso de darle una patada, se giró hacia el Slytherin con una expresión muy seria.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Snape porque se hallaba sin palabras ante el extraño evento y Sirius porque temía decir alguna estupidez.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? —le cuestionó al fin con rencor.

—Sí.

Sirius peleó por mantenerse en silencio, casi mordiéndose la lengua y recordando los consejos de Remus de que debía poner un filtro entre boca y cerebro para no decir nada ofensivo. Analizó al chico frente a él. Severus lo observaba como aguardando a que hiciera algo, clavándole sus magnéticos ojos negros.

—¿Qué esperas?

La mirada de Severus se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Lucius y luego de vuelta a él. Con cierto dolor y molestia, el aristócrata se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba esperando a que continuara lo que había interrumpido. Bien, si eso era lo que quería… Sin pensarlo mucho más, alzó la varita sintiéndola resistirse con más fuerza.

Severus retrocedió dos pasos y esperó lo peor cuando escuchó que Sirius mascullaba algo entre dientes; sin embargo, el resplandor blanco que emergió de la varita le produjo un insignificante cosquilleo en la cabeza y no el daño que estaba esperando.

—Qué gracioso —resopló Sirius. —Tu varita es tan terca como tú.

El adolescente de ojos grises se quedó parado, reprimiendo al perro que lo instaba a acercarse a sabiendas de que lo único que conseguiría era un inmediato rechazo; así que sin decir nada más, le lanzó la varita, se dio la media vuelta y salió. Snape estaba atónito. En el nombre de Salazar, ¿qué acababa de ocurrir? Confundido, se volvió hacia el espejo del lavamanos y se quedó todavía más pasmado, al descubrir que la marca en su frente se había desvanecido.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Antes que nada, quiero proclamar mi inocencia al decir que el retraso de esta semana se debió a la tormenta eléctrica que quemó mi módem y mi teléfono y las líneas de la cuadra. Aunque sea tarde, aquí está. Espero que les guste y si no, que también me lo hagan saber! :D<strong>

**Y bueno, Sirius ha logrado poner un poco de su parte para que la relación empiece a marchar. Las cosas se ponen aún mejor en el capítulo que viene: llega el tercer suplente y la persona más inesperada es quien logra echarlo, además, es el cumpleaños de Sirius! Adivinen qué quiere de regalo! ;D**

**Algunas me preguntaron que por qué Sev había reaccionado tan mal al toque de Sirius, que si Lucius lo había dejado traumado o qué. La respuesta más o menos a eso (porque no quiero arruinárselos) es no, Lucius no lo dejó traumado y sí, sí le pasó algo en el pasado que lo hace ser sumamente arisco, no le gusta que lo toquen y menos en ese plan; aparte de eso, el hecho de que se haya puesto como loco con Sirius es porque lo odia. Viene aquél a invadir su espacio privado y a manosearlo, pues se pone a gritar. No se preocupen, Sirius va a hacer que se le quite ;D**

**Bueno, las actualizaciones quedan de la siguiente manera: los capítulos se subirán a mediados y a finales de cada mes.**

**Azulit: Perdón! XP Juraría que no va a pasar de nuevo, pero estoy casi segura de que estaría diciendo una mentirota, aún así, prometo ser lo más puntual posible ;) Y como que Sev de nena histérica? Jajaja, pues si el pobre se quería vomitar ahí mismo, por eso se puso como loco con esa "sutileza Gryffindor" XD**

**Serpiente negra: Eso le pasa a Sirius por desesperado, ni modos XD Y las actualizaciones quedan como ya dije más arriba.**

**Elecktra: Ya ves que Sirius logró controlarse un poquito hoy, esperemos que siga por el buen camino para conquistar el corazón de su Slytherin y que tenga la paciencia para soportar otros 25 capítulos XD  
>Respecto a tus preguntas, creo que en este capítulo quedaron contestadas la mayoría. James decidió perdonar a Sirius porque éste lo lamió (nunca subestimes el poder de una lamida). Mutt va a salir en el capítulo que sigue y sí, falta bastantito para que Sev se entere de las formas animagas, de hecho, es una de las últimas cosas que ocurren.<strong>


	32. La campaña de las buenas acciones

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>La campaña de las buenas acciones<strong>

La suspensión de Sirius llegó a su término justo cuando ya no podía aguantar otro día puliendo armaduras y soportando la vigilancia, ya fuera de Filch o la insufrible Sra. Norris; incluso había extrañado las aburridas clases de Pociones, porque le permitían un amplio vistazo sobre Snape, quien desde aquel encuentro en el baño, le rehuía como si tuviera sarna.

Se esforzaba por ser cauteloso desde que se enteró de que Malfoy lo había descubierto, pero la verdad es que le costaba horrores. De alguna manera, sus ojos terminaban siempre en el Slytherin, admirando la delgada figura trabajando en las lecciones, disponiendo de los ingredientes hábilmente con sus largos y blancos dedos, envuelto en los vapores de los chispeantes calderos…

—¿Quieres disimular, Padfoot? —le susurró Remus sin levantar la vista de las escamas de dragón que estaba preparando. —James estará embobado con Evans, pero incluso él se podría dar cuenta que las miradas que le echas a Severus no son precisamente de odio.

—No puedo evitarlo, —murmuró— ¿ya viste lo que está haciendo? Está… provocándome.

El castaño alzó los ojos y miró a Severus de perfil revolviendo con infinita paciencia y casi amoroso cuidado el contenido de su caldero conforme añadía unas gotas de bilis de murciélago. Torció la boca.

—Está preparando su poción.

—No —dijo muy seguro. —No sólo está haciendo eso… es… es algo más.

Remus esbozó una sonrisita. Sirius de veras tenía que estar enamorado para embelesarse con cada movimiento común del Slytherin.

—Como sea, el punto es que debes dejar de mirarlo como si en cualquiera momento te le fueras a ir encima. No creo que a él le agrade esa sensación.

Sirius le dio la razón. Por más que muriera de ganas de arrancarle la ropa y subirlo al escritorio del profesor Slughorn, sabía que Snape no estaría de acuerdo. Al menos, no por ahora. Porque ese era otro punto, la certeza de que lograría que Severus cediera; lograría que le rogara por sus besos, por sus caricias y él lo complacería de inmediato, saboreando cada centímetro de esa piel palidísima mientras lo desvestía y lo tocaba, palpando su miembro listo por y para él, haciéndolo retorcerse de placer con su lengua hasta que-

—¡Padfoot!

—¿Qué? —protestó molesto por la interrupción.

—Por el amor de Merlín, —musitó impaciente— ¿puedes concentrarte en lo que estás haciendo y dejar de imaginar que le haces obscenidades a Severus?

Sirius chasqueó los labios y comenzó su tarea de pesar las escamas en la pequeña balanza de cobre.

—Qué aguafiestas, Moony.

—En tu tiempo libre puedes fantasear todo lo que quieras —replicó tomando un cuchillo de bronce para sacarle filo.

—¿Ah sí? A mí lo que me causa mucha curiosidad, Sr. Lupin —miró a su alrededor para verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca— es saber con quién fantasea usted.

—Con nadie, Sr. Black —contestó irreflexivamente.

La automática respuesta hizo que Sirius lo mirara con suspicacia. Se preguntó si ese sería el momento adecuado para resolver la duda que le había surgido; sin embargo, a sabiendas de lo reservado que era el chico, tendría que ir con precaución.

—Vamos, yo te dije quién me gustaba.

—No me lo dijiste, —dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar unas raíces de peonía— más bien yo lo descubrí. Lo supe incluso antes de que tú y aún así tuve que decírtelo de frente para que lo supieras —finalizó con socarronería.

—Tecnicismos —puso los ojos en blanco. —No, no cortes las raíces así, hazlo en diagonal, tiene mejor resultado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo leí en un libro. Anda, yo sé que alguien te gusta. Dijiste algo la luna llena pasada.

El cuchillo se detuvo y Remus alzó la cabeza. Un tenue zumbido, producto de las conversaciones entre los estudiantes, inundaba el salón.

—¿Luna llena? —inquirió impasible.

—Ajá, ¿te acuerdas? Me confundiste con James… —aventuró estudiando su reacción, pero al ver que el lobo regresaba a partir las raíces sin mostrar indicios de que lo dicho le hubiera afectado, continuó: —Luego nos pusimos a hablar de los olores particulares de cada persona… el mío, el de Peter, el de Severus… el de James…

La mano de Remus tembló imperceptiblemente. La mayor parte de la conversación volvió a él; pero no recordaba nada después de que Sirius se había levantado para irse. Merlín santo, ¿es que acaso había hablado de más?

—No. Perdón, Padfoot, para serte sincero, no recuerdo mucho de lo que hablamos aquella noche. Me sentía mal y tenía mucho sueño.

El pelinegro asintió sin dejar de analizar a su amigo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, ser él mismo un magnífico mentiroso lo había dotado de las cualidades necesarias para advertir si alguien lo estaba haciendo. No obstante, dado que no faltaba mucho para que terminara la clase y porque precisamente alguien podría oírlos, dejó el tema ahí, maquinando una mejor y más rápida solución para enterarse si James era el objeto del afecto del licántropo.

* * *

><p>El final del periodo fue marcado por el agudo timbre de la campana. Los estudiantes etiquetaron sus pociones y dejaron los viales uno a uno en el escritorio del profesor Slughorn. Severus fue el último en entregarla a pesar de haber terminado primero, para poder repasar el salón por milésima vez a ver si no había olvidado su libro de Pociones Avanzadas por ahí. Se lo sabía tan de memoria que no había reparado en el momento de su desaparición, pero tenía muchas anotaciones que no quería perder. Un exhaustivo recorrido le indicó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Frustrado, abandonó la improductiva búsqueda y salió a la galería llena de alumnos.<p>

Caminó rápido queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar, sobre todo porque ahí sentados en el alféizar de las ventanas estaban los insoportables Marauders y no quería darles ninguna oportunidad para fastidiarlo. Apresuró el paso y pasó como una exhalación junto a ellos, aunque eso no pudo impedir que sintiera la penetrante mirada de Black clavándose con fuerza en él. Salazar, ¿qué no tenía otra cosa qué hacer? ¿Alguna chica a quien acosar? ¿Saltar del séptimo piso y ahora sí romperse el cuello?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue verdaderamente surrealista. En algún momento, de entre un grupito de estudiantes de séptimo apostados contra la pared, surgió una voz masculina que gritó claramente:

—¡Puta!

Las risas descaradas detonaron en un segundo. Severus interrumpió su andar y se giró furioso con toda la intención de castigar al ofensor; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio un rayo verdiazul que atravesó el corredor y se fue a impactar contra el chico que había dicho la grosería. El adolescente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tentó aterrorizado conforme ésta se transformaba en una deforme mosca.

Hubo un clamor general de repugnancia y enseguida otra oleada de risas. La estupefacción de Severus no pudo ser mayor cuando el profesor Flitwick irrumpió en escena y señaló al culpable.

—¡Sr. Black! ¿Por qué atacó a mi estudiante?

Sirius bajó la varita. Tenía una mirada calculadora y una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios que desapareció al presentar su excusa. Sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Me llamó puta, profesor.

—¿Qué? ¡Sr. Ian! ¿Es eso cierto?

Malcolm Ian, empero, estaba incapacitado para articular alguna defensa. De su irregular probóscide que se alargaba hasta el suelo, salía una desagradable baba blanca y un gimoteo gutural.

—Me temo que tendré que restarle diez puntos a Gryffindor. Ian, venga conmigo —se viró hacia Sirius. —Usted, Sr. Black, se reportará con la profesora Mcgonagall una vez que ella haya regresado a la normalidad a mi alumno.

—Desde luego —accedió tranquilamente.

El profesor Flitwick salió seguido de Malcolm Ian y en cuanto desaparecieron al final del corredor, Sirius soltó una aguda carcajada que sonó como el ladrido de un perro. El cuerpo de Severus sufrió un inexplicable escalofrío.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡No fue a ti al que llamó puta! —le reclamó James.

—¿Ah no? Yo podría haber jurado que sí.

Remus, preocupado por la descomunal imprudencia de su amigo, salió en su defensa.

—Sí se lo dijo, James, yo lo vi —dijo con convicción. —Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero, como siempre, Sirius decidió arreglarlo él solo.

La dura mirada reprobatoria de Remus, que en absoluto era aparentada, hizo titubear al chico de anteojos.

—Bueno, estaba distraído… pero más bien me parece que se lo había dicho a Snivellus.

—¿Snivellus? —bufó. —¿Crees que haría algo para defender a Snivellus?

Lo absurdo de la idea terminó de convencer a James. Era irrisorio imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de que Sirius pudiera defender al murciélago.

—¿No me quedó preciosa la cabeza de mosca? —interpuso Sirius queriendo llevar la conversación a otro lado.

—Te quedó de terror —se burló James. —En serio, ¿qué le pasa a tu magia?

—Altibajos —encogió los hombros. —No me pude decidir entre un elefante y una mosca.

Sirius prosiguió la conversación cuidándose muy bien de no voltear ni una vez en dirección a Snape, a pesar de que lo mataba la intriga de ver qué cara había puesto. Remus, por otra parte, tan entretenido como estaban los animagos, espió al Slytherin sin poder evitar que sus miradas se encontraran. Severus tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el ónice lleno de asombro y extrañeza, como si hubiera presenciado un espectáculo inverosímil y ahora estuviera frente a los fenómenos que lo habían llevado a cabo. El licántropo apretó los labios en una mueca de amable resignación que decía que no tenía una explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

Severus arrugó el ceño y reasumió su característico gesto de desprecio por el mundo para después darle la espalda e irse. No sabía qué acababa de suceder, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Sirius Black estaba irremediablemente desequilibrado.

* * *

><p>El ocaso cayó sin que Severus se diera cuenta. El cielo estaba salpicado de nubarrones que no dejaban entrever el más mínimo pedazo de luna; de vez en vez, un tempestuoso viento frío se colaba por entre los frondosos árboles, rompiendo el silencio con el suave rumor de las ramas al agitarse. Muy atrás había quedado el alegre bullicio estudiantil y las incómodas presencias.<p>

Severus estaba solo. No le apetecía la compañía de nadie o regresar a la sala común, ni siquiera la biblioteca le tentaba. Sentado a orillas del lago, jugueteaba con una pequeña piedra, pasándola de una mano a otra, frotando la superficie lisa entre sus dedos y tratando de no pensar, lo que era una hazaña imposible. Su mente trabajaba a toda marcha, empeñada en descifrar el inconsistente comportamiento del Gryffindor.

Podía ubicar el preciso instante en que el chico había comenzado a perder la cabeza. Fue desde aquella ocasión en el baño, donde casi le había roto la muñeca para después decirle muy campante que lo atacara, que supo que algo no estaba bien.

Desde eso, Black tenía arranques de ira y de bondad por igual, como si tuviera un grave caso de personalidad múltiple, lo cual era desconcertante, pues en los años que llevaban "conociéndose" jamás había tenido ni un gesto de gentileza para con él. El asunto sería todavía más raro si no hubiera descubierto ya que la razón era que Sirius estaba un poco obsesionado. Obsesionado por observarlo, por tocarlo, por besarlo…

Merlín, era en verdad espeluznante pensar que quería acercársele de esa forma. Además, ¿qué no era heterosexual? No era un secreto que muchos chicos babeaban por el Gryffindor, pero era más que sabido que su larga lista de conquistas no incluía personas de su mismo género. Entonces, la pregunta era: ¿qué diablos había tomado, fumado o inhalado para que decidiera empezar con el Slytherin? No sabía si lo hacía en serio o era otra de sus "geniales bromas", pero para el caso, poco importaba, pues el hecho era que parecía muy decidido a proseguir con el infernal juego.

La densa oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto le impidió distinguir una cuadrúpeda presencia que se acercaba trotando hacia él. Severus arrojó la piedra al lago e, invadido por un exacerbado sentimiento de frustración, miró hacia el cielo. ¿Cómo iba a poder salirse de ese problema? Ya bastante tenía con los intentos de abuso de Lucius, como para además tener que soportar los acosos de Black, aunque, por lo pronto, éstos habían cesado. Claro que eso no le brindaba ningún consuelo, al contrario, le daba mala espina; era como si Black se estuviera preparando, como el preludio de algo peor…

El ruido cercano de las piedras crujiendo bajo firmes pisadas por fin lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Con la velocidad del rayo, se paró y sacó su varita.

—_¡Lumos!_

De la punta brotó una luz perlada que iluminó al gran perro negro que se detuvo a menos de dos metros de él. Mutt. Severus no bajó su varita y se quedó a la espera, atento por si al animal se le ocurría hacer algo impredecible, pues después de lo de la enfermería, no estaba seguro de cómo actuaría el perro. Se sentía un poco nervioso y molesto porque se había esfumado sin dar señales de vida, haciéndole creer que era el adiós, rechazándolo al igual que todos. Y eso, muy a su pesar, le había dolido.

—_Eh, hola… _—lo miró fijamente. —_Sé que estás encabronado por lo del otro día… No había querido aparecerme después de eso, pero no pude resistirme…_

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos. Snape mantenía la varita en su lugar, tratando de adivinar lo que vendría a continuación. Entonces Sirius ladró y meneó la tupida cola.

—¿Ya me hablas? —preguntó rencoroso.

El animago no esperaba menos; sin embargo, no cesó en sus disculpas aunque era obvio que el otro no podía entenderlo.

—_Oh, vamos, ¿cómo crees que me sentí al oler el aroma de Evans en ti? ¡Me puse celoso! _—bajó las orejas y puso unos ojos adorablemente tristísimos. —_Ya sé que no tengo excusa… ni para lo que pasó después en la biblioteca…_ —gimoteó.

—Ni creas que me vas a convencer con esa cara —dijo con frialdad.

El can entornó la mirada. Detectó cierta vacilación en el timbre de Snape y decidió apelar a su encanto perruno al que sabía que Severus no era inmune.

Snape vio al perro echarse y dirigirle una mirada de súplica con esos enormes ojos plateados a la vez que lloriqueaba. Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza. Sirius entonces rodó un par de veces y quedó panza arriba.

—Eres muy mal actor.

—_No es lo único que sé hacer_ —pensó desafiante mientras se ponía de pie y se paraba en dos patas.

Mirar al enorme perro dando pasitos para mantener su precario equilibrio con una especie de gran sonrisa y la lengua de fuera fue demasiado para Severus. Escondió el rostro en la manga de su túnica para ocultar la carcajada que le afloró. Cuando lo volvió a mirar, apenas y podía reprimir una risita. Sirius recuperó la postura y agitó enérgicamente la cola sabiendo que había ganado la batalla.

—Como perro de circo te morirías de hambre, Mutt.

No podía resistirse, desde que lo había visto surgir de entre las sombras, Severus se había sentido más que esperanzado. Era ridículo sentirse así por un perro; pero ese perro había estado a su lado, proporcionándole cariño y compañía. Era uno de los pocos seres que no lo había agredido físicamente. No le importaba su aspecto, ni que perteneciera a Slytherin, o que sus compañeros se rieran de él.

—Ven —le pidió poniéndose de rodillas y echando la varita a un lado.

El animago obedeció con gusto. Cubrió la distancia que los separaba casi de un brinco y de inmediato lo llenó de alegres lengüetazos que aumentaron de fuerza al oler y probar el sabor puro del adolescente. Aquel que decía que Severus era único. Único y de él.

—_Oh, por Merlín, hueles delicioso._

—Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso —lo reprendió Snape tratando de quitárselo de encima. —Qué asco.

Para asombro del chico, el can obedeció y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros.

—_¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? No podré ser tan buena persona, pero puedo ser un buen perro._

Severus parpadeó tratando de descifrar la mirada de su mascota. Juraba que podía detectar una actitud apologética en él, como si no sólo supiera que había hecho algo malo, sino qué había hecho de malo.

—_Moony y yo lo hablamos, ¿sabes? Yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero ni siquiera como Mutt quería acercarme. Él me convenció de que debo confiar más en mi y que no había ningún peligro… al menos como perro. Han sido meses raros. Te odio y al mismo tiempo me gustas… no sé… eres… de alguna manera eres…_

Sirius no sabía qué estaba mal con él. Era tan fácil ser sincero en estas condiciones, probablemente porque el adolescente no podía escucharlo y sobre todo, porque no sabía que era Sirius. Era angustiante estar así de cerca y no poder tocarlo como habría querido, no poder decirle lo que sentía… porque no existía ni la más minúscula, miserable y roñosa oportunidad de que le creyera.

Entonces, con un movimiento lento, el Slytherin le echó los brazos al cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí, aferrándose, sosteniéndose como si se tratara de un ancla. Inundando a Sirius de tantos y tantos sentimientos que cristalizaron lo que estaba formándose dentro de él.

—… _Eres…_

—Perro estúpido —murmuró Severus contra su cuello. —Te extrañé.

Lo último salió en apenas algo más que un suspiro y Severus se detestó por permitirse esa pequeña vulnerabilidad; sin embargo, ese animal nunca lo había juzgado, así que por el momento, bañados por esa luz blanquecina que era un oasis en medio de una oscuridad que también anegaba su corazón, se dijo que estaba bien.

—_Perdóname, sé que tengo una manía por arruinar las cosas… No quiero hacerte daño… Nunca más._

— Pensé que no volvería a verte.

El muchacho lo apretó más, sin importarle el dolor causado por las piedras bajo sus huesudas rodillas, deseando prolongar ese abrazo, buscando consuelo y externando una tristeza que estaba acostumbrado a tragarse.

Sirius inhaló el embriagante aroma del chico y se dejó llevar por el olor juvenil que lo tenía hechizado, que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía desear permanecer a su lado, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo de cualquier mal. No quiso pensar si era correcto o incorrecto, porque, después de todo, ¿quién lo decidía? En ese momento, Severus era lo único que le importaba.

—_¿Cómo es que logras hacerme sentir así?_

Después de un largo rato, se separaron. Contrario a las ocasiones anteriores, Severus no estaba inmutable, sino que lucía muy agotado; el resplandor nacarado del _lumos _le confería un aspecto fantasmal acentuado por el tono lechoso de su piel y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

El Slytherin alzó la vista hacia el resplandeciente castillo. Estaba helando, ya era la hora de la cena, y a pesar de sentir mucha hambre no se le antojaba regresar. Eso significaba ver a Lucius o a Black y no sabía cuál de los dos era peor. Apenas y había logrado convencer a Lucius que el Gryffindor no había tenido nada qué ver en el ataque del baño; sin embargo, sabía que sospechaba y no necesitaba que las cosas escalaran de intensidad. Lo ideal sería que los dos se mataran sin involucrarlo, lo que era imposible. ¿Quién iba a creer que algún día Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black andarían tras él? El súbito pensamiento hizo que una risa lacónica brotara de sus labios resecos por el frío.

—El mundo está loco, Mutt —explicó al sentir la mirada confundida del animago. —Se ha puesto de cabeza y no sé qué hacer para enderezarlo de nuevo.

Sirius, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería, se adelantó un poco y frotó su nariz en la palma abierta.

—_Y me lo dices a mí…_

Un gruñido proveniente de la panza peluda del perro lo hizo volver la cabeza y sonreír levemente. Sirius se sintió sobrecogido por el gesto.

—¿Quieres galletas?

El Gryffindor pensó que incluso podría aceptar veneno de él sin chistar con tal de que le sonriera así siempre. Sin despegar los ojos del pálido rostro, comió las deliciosas galletas de nuez que le ofrecía.

—Bien, supongo que es hora de regresar.

No obstante su cansancio emocional, Severus se sentía un poco mejor, listo —al menos por esa noche— para seguir, confortado por ese peculiar ser al que estaba irremediablemente unido. La pareja emprendió el viaje de vuelta en silencio. Sirius quería prolongar el tiempo lo más posible, pero tenía un muy particular interés en que el chico asistiera al gran comedor esa noche pues le había preparado una sorpresa.

Lo acompañó hasta el patio central. No le dio importancia a las miradas curiosas de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, seguramente más confundidos por el enorme perro negro que por el siniestro Slytherin a su lado.

—Nos vemos, Mutt —dijo dándole una suave caricia en el hocico.

Con un poco de resistencia a dejarlo, Snape caminó despacio a la entrada, preguntándose si lo volvería a ver pronto. Al alcanzar la entrada de la galería, se volvió para darle un último vistazo. El animal seguía ahí, observándolo, ignorando a un par de chicas que se habían acercado y ahora trataban de acariciarlo. Severus sonrió para sus adentros, sintiéndose complacido de que el perro estuviera únicamente interesado en él. Aunque fuera por una ocasión se sentía bien tener a alguien para él solo…

Sin perder más tiempo, se dio la media vuelta y se metió al castillo.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado y Severus tuvo un poco de dificultad para encontrar asiento, pues nadie quería darle un espacio; sin embargo, después de una mirada amenazante a unos muchachos de quinto para que se hicieran a un lado, pudo sentarse.

Quiso comer lo más rápido posible, con la necesidad de largarse cuanto antes y encerrarse en su dormitorio. Nadie se molestó en hablarle, ni siquiera Lucius y agradeció que, al menos, eso hubiera salido bien de todo aquel lío. El rubio tenía que proteger su reputación y actuaba en público como si el pelinegro no existiera.

Comía un pedazo de tarta de melaza, cuando sintió la inequívoca sensación en él de estar siendo observado. Severus levantó la vista, dirigiéndola directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, pues no le cabía la menor duda de quién era el causante. Y ahí estaba: Sirius Black. Observándolo con descaro, sin importarle en dónde estaban. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Intimidarlo o qué? De repente, las facciones graves de Sirius se relajaron y sus ojos grises se tiñeron de una cálida suavidad que provocaron un reflujo gástrico en Severus. Era como si estuviera frente a un osito de felpa y no frente al odioso Slytherin al que le encantaba hacer miserable la vida. Por Salazar, era sencillamente aterrador.

Severus le dedicó una larga mirada de aborrecimiento y luego volvió a seguir comiendo su tarta. Tuvo la firme intención de no dejarse molestar, pero era imposible, el muy cretino no dejaba de contemplarlo. Por fin, alzó la cabeza, pensando en alguna maldición no muy notoria que pudiera lanzarle para que lo dejara tranquilo. Entonces, Sirius hizo algo que lo dejó helado: le sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia de felicidad o una mueca forzada, ésta era una genuina sonrisa, como la que le había visto en ese enfermizo sueño en el hospital… ¡Por el jodido Salazar! ¡No había sido un sueño! ¡En realidad había estado ahí! ¡Desnudo! ¿De qué otra manera podría conocer esa sonrisa? Severus se palpó asustado como buscando alguna herida. No le había hecho nada, ¿verdad? Oh, por las barbas del asqueroso Merlín que no le hubiera hecho nada.

Furioso, volteó a verlo, diciéndole con la mirada que lo iba a matar ya mismo, pero el muy malnacido no pareció amilanado de los múltiples maleficios que pugnaban por salir de su boca, al contrario, mantuvo esa infernal sonrisa hasta que Lupin le dio con el codo y lo distrajo, justo a tiempo para que Potter no notara que lo estaba contemplando.

Severus apretó el tenedor, más enojado que antes si es que era posible. Así que Lupin sabía y el imbécil de Potter no. Reflexionó en qué tanto le convenía que se enterara. Era obvio que Black no quería decírselo, demonios, ni él mismo quería que nadie lo supiera; sin embargo, era muy tentador ver la cara que pondría Potter si descubría que su mejor amigo —del cual honestamente le sorprendía que no estuviera enamorado en vez de perseguir a Lily— quería tirarse al repulsivo Slytherin. Sería pagarle con la misma moneda. Claro que eso significaba dejar que Sirius lo tocara y… lo… Sufrió un violento escalofrío y una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien. No, mejor no, ¿tal vez había otra forma?

Tan concentrado como estaba, no notó un ligero rumor de risas, muy tenue al principio hasta que se fueron convirtiendo en descaradas risotadas de burla. Severus estaba acostumbrado al demencial ruido que había en el gran comedor y a enajenarse; pero aquello, con insultos y gritos, era demasiado, así que se volteó molesto para averiguar qué rayos pasaba y lo que vio, lo dejó de una pieza.

Índices desvergonzados señalaban a Evan Rosier, quien estaba de pie a la entrada del gran salón. Su cara, roja como un tomate, estaba fúrica y asombrada, pues arriba de la cabeza tenía escrito en grandes letras rojas neón que decían: ME GUSTA QUE MALFOY ME DÉ POR DETRÁS y a continuación, una flecha de luces intermitentes que bajaba por su espalda y señalaba un camino hacia su trasero.

Los Marauders se partieron de la risa, incluso Remus no pudo aguantar las carcajadas. El profesor Slughorn acudió en un santiamén al auxilio de su estudiante; no obstante, al querer disolver el maleficio, sólo lo empeoró, pues el letrero dio varias vueltas echando chispas y cambió de leyenda. Ahora decía: ME GUSTA CHUPÁRSELA A MALFOY.

El estridente chacoteo aumentó de volumen y el robusto Slytherin, desesperado, sacó su varita para tratar de deshacerlo. Craso error. El letrero comenzó a sacar fuegos artificiales y a oscilar entre una inscripción y otra.

Sirius mientras tanto, sentado en su mesa y con gruesas lágrimas de la risa, se permitió ver la expresión de Lucius Malfoy. El rubio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, el notable rubor en su cara se extendía hasta su cuello y tenía una mueca feroz, como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza a alguien. El pelinegro tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa para no irse para atrás.

—Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? —inquirió Remus entre risas. Sirius asintió. —¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

—No quería que alguien le dijera antes de entrar aquí —dijo siguiendo con la vista a Rosier, quien era sacado del salón. —Así que puse una trampa en el umbral del comedor para que se activara cuando él viniera.

—¿Tú solo? ¿Y tu magia?

—No sé, parece que está volviendo a equilibrarse poco a poco.

A pesar de que el chico ya había abandonado el comedor, las burlas no cedieron, sino que se fueron encima de Malfoy. Era obvio que las demás casas no iban a desaprovechar el precioso momento para hacer mofa del engreído aristócrata. Después de unos minutos, no soportándolo más, el prefecto se puso de pie y huyó del lugar custodiado por Avery y Selwyn.

Snape estaba lívido. En otras circunstancias se hubiera muerto de la risa, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, desde hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de serlas. Boquiabierto y casi con temor, miró hacia la última mesa. Black todavía estaba carcajeándose al igual que el resto de sus estúpidos amigos. Severus apretó la quijada y lo fulminó con sus ojos negros obligándolo a voltear. Sirius hizo más que eso. No sólo le dedicó una ancha sonrisa enseñándole incluso sus perfectos dientes, sino que tuvo el atrevimiento de guiñarle un ojo.

Severus creyó que le iba a dar un derrame. ¿Es que acaso quería matarlo de un susto o del asco? No estaba seguro, a decir verdad. Sirius se había vuelto tan impredecible como un hipogrifo desbocado. No queriendo saber nada más, se levantó de golpe de su asiento y salió del gran comedor a grandes zancadas.

El Gryffindor lo vio desaparecer en un revuelo de túnica negra.

—Mmh, ¿esperabas esa reacción? —preguntó Remus con una mano en la barbilla.

—Bueno… —torció la boca. —Ciertamente no esperaba que viniera corriendo hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos es un cambio, ¿no? Que me mire como si estuviera loco y no como si me odiara.

—Dale tiempo.

Tiempo. Eso era algo que Sirius odiaba, pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo porque no se iba a rendir aun a sabiendas de que el Slytherin se resistiría. Sí, tomaría su tiempo, pero —y esto no lo admitiría en voz alta por un buen rato— Severus lo valía.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Estuvo corto, no? Pero bueno, aquí están los primeros intentos (nada sutiles) de Sirius. No se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo traerá interacción SeverusSirius y por fin, la tan prometida y fatal cita ;)**

**Y les molesto de nuevo pidiéndoles reviews! Les aburrió, les gustó, quieren que Lucius le vuelva a meter mano a Remus, quieren que Sirius mate a Lucius, quieren que Remus confiese quién carajos le gusta? Díganme! X3**

**Azulit: El Gryffindor héroe jajaja No lo había visto de esa forma, pero sí, creo que tienes razón XD**

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: No quise ser tan mala y cortar el capítulo de tajo ahí en la discusión del baño, tenía que saberse qué pasó XD Espero que hayas salido bien en tus exámenes y proyectos! Ni modos, a darle a la escuela.**

**Hinachan: Te leíste la historia completa en dos días? Wow, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para aventártela así de rápido XD Gracias por tus ánimos! :D**


	33. Y el odio también

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y el odio también<strong>

El tercer suplente llegó una fría y tormentosa mañana de noviembre. Era un hombre muy joven, altísimo y de postura arrogante. Tenía una cara muy huesuda en la que se hundían unos ojos de color azul claro, y piel y cabellos de un tono tan espectral que hacía que las cejas no se le distinguieran y que le conferían cierto aspecto de banshee extraviada.

Su entrada a la clase fue inadvertida hasta que llegó al frente y pidió silencio con varios golpes de varita en el escritorio, como si se estuviera preparando para dirigir una orquesta. Su aspecto extraño y la mirada sobrenatural lograron capturar la atención, sembrando incertidumbre entre los estudiantes; sin embargo, todo el encanto se hizo añicos en cuanto se aclaró la garganta y se presentó de la manera más solemne como Cantaloupe Woodcock.

James y Sirius estuvieron a nada de perder el control de sus vejigas. No fueron los únicos. Los demás alumnos contuvieron las risas y en uno que otro rostro podía verse una mueca tensa, estreñida y gotas de sudor recorriendo las sienes.

El único que no mostró ningún tipo de diversión, sobra decir, fue Severus. Sentado en primera fila, mantuvo un gesto de hastío que se prolongó hasta el final de la peor y más inútil clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a la que hubiera asistido.

El nuevo substituto era de aquellos que intentaban ser amigos de sus estudiantes y por tanto, era sumamente permisivo. Era distraído con mucha facilidad y cuando al fin intentaba ponerse "serio", de su boca salían las más jactanciosas e inverosímiles estupideces que provocaban en Severus un apenas contenible arrebato de maldecirlo con un _sectusempra_.

Los adolescentes notaron su falta de experiencia en el manejo de grupos y le tomaron la medida en un soplo. Pronto cada quién estaba por su lado platicando, haciendo bromas o durmiendo con toda la frescura del mundo. Esto permitió que James pudiera conversar tranquilamente con Sirius para darle una pequeña noticia…

—… has tenido esa costumbre. En serio, Wormy, deberías pedirle ya que fuera tu novia —decía Sirius, sentado a horcajadas sin preocuparle en darle la espalda al suplente.

—¿T-tú crees? —cuestionó un temeroso Peter.

—Claro, apuesto la escoba de Prongs a que Pennyworth lo está esperando.

—¿Cómo que mi escoba? —intervino James de repente dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Sirius se sonrió.

—Hablando de mujeres y declaraciones… —comenzó a decir mientras empujaba las gafas que se le habían resbalado a la punta de la nariz— Ya arreglé lo de tu cita.

Lo abrupto de la declaración y en especial, lo que significaba, hizo que la sonrisa de Sirius se apagara poco a poco.

—Será hoy al atardecer, como a eso de las cinco.

—Prongsy… —imploró comenzando a sentir que se sofocaba.

—¿Sí?

James alzó una ceja esperando lo que su amigo quería decirle. Verlo así, con el semblante desencajado, le causó algo de remordimiento, pero no se dejó convencer. Sirius siempre tendía a hacer un drama cuando no quería hacer algo y no paraba hasta salirse con la suya.

—Por Merlín, parece que te acabo de anunciar tu ejecución.

—¡Sí lo hiciste! No entiendo por qué sigues jodiendo con eso —lloriqueó.

—Tú deberías dejar de joder. Es sólo una maldita cita y ya —rodó los ojos. —No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con ella.

Sirius gimoteó en voz alta y buscó la ayuda de Remus sentado frente a él.

—No me mires, Pads, tú fuiste el que aceptó la propuesta —murmuró sin dejar de corregir su tarea de Adivinación.

—¡Pero ya no quiero! No sé quién es, ni cómo me va a caer o si me va a gustar.

—Deja de portarte como un mocoso, Padfoot, es sólo una chica, no un kappa.

—Eso dices tú —suspiró. —¿Me puede acompañar Moony?

—¿Moony? ¿Para qué diablos lo quieres llevar contigo?

—Sería como el chaperón —explicó entusiasmado. —Ya sabes, para vigilar que no me propase o algo por el estilo. ¿Verdad que sí, Remus?

A pesar de estar enfrascado borrando y escribiendo en el pergamino sin aparentemente oírlos, Remus respondió:

—Ni hablar.

—Proooooongs —sollozó tendiéndose de lado para abrazarlo.

—No fastidies. Ya discutimos esto: lo prometiste, lo cumples. De todas maneras, no es exactamente una cita cita, es más bien como… un encuentro.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Pues… eh, en este caso se trata de que conozcas a la persona y te lleves bien con ella. Que platiquen y… eso —carraspeó conforme trataba de reprimir una risa. Sirius lo miró con los ojos entornados. —Ya sabes, antes que nada, hazte su amigo.

—¿Amigos? —cuestionó como si se tratara de algo impensable.

—Créeme, no te va a quedar de otra con esta chica.

James apretó los labios pensando en si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Después de todo, Sirius no quería y lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que, en cuanto viera a la muchacha, decir que se encabronaría sería poco. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era demasiado buena la oportunidad para dejarla pasar.

—Ánimo, Sirius, seguro que es muy bonita.

Las palabras de Peter no consolaron a Sirius. Se imaginaba un clon de Evans con cabello negro y esa sonrisa que a él le parecía tan común, pero que a James le provocaba un orgasmo ocular. Sintió una oleada de aversión. Maldita culpa que lo había llevado a aceptar esa condenada cita.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que… bueno, —se volvió a reacomodar los anteojos— no es la chica con la que originalmente ibas a salir, hubieron algunas complicaciones y al final tuve que arreglarlo con otra.

Sirius bufó molesto. ¿Se la había cambiado? No esperaba que ésta fuera mejor y de hecho, la forma en que su mejor amigo trataba de aguantarse unas obvias ganas de soltar la carcajada le daba muy mala espina.

—No lo olvides —le advirtió James mientras se levantaba. —Hoy a las cinco en el campo de quidditch, por la entrada de los vestidores.

A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle. ¿El campo de quidditch? Eso sí que era curioso. Esperaba algún punto de reunión cursi como el Mirador o la Habitación Invernal.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—Ya lo verás —dijo James con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que terminó de confirmarle sus sospechas; pero antes de que pudiera objetar, el muchacho ya se había encaminado al pupitre de Atticus.

—¿Sabes lo que está tramando el cuatro-ojos?

Sirius se inclinó para adelante en su silla dirigiéndose al licántropo.

—No, no ha dicho nada al respecto —respondió a la vez que agitaba con demasiada fuerza la varita para borrar su lectura astral errónea.

—¿Peter?

—No, lo siento —dijo apenado.

El animago frunció la boca y trató de adivinar qué era lo que James había planeado; sin embargo, después de un rato decidió dejarlo en paz y preocuparse cuando llegara el momento, pues ahora lo que le interesaba era otra cosa, o más bien _otra persona_.

Por vez primera en la vida se lamentaba —y asustaba porque nunca creyó que fuera a pensar así— no tener todas las clases con el Slytherin. Fuera de esas horas y las del comedor, era prácticamente imposible estar cerca de él. Sabía en dónde se encontraba gracias al mapa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo iba acompañado; las únicas ocasiones en las que se hallaba a solas, era en su dormitorio o en la biblioteca, en horarios en los que no podía ir a su encuentro.

Lo que más le frustraba era esa manía que Snape había cogido recientemente, de salir en la dirección opuesta cada vez que se tropezaban. Simplemente lo evitaba como si se tratara de un paciente mental recién fugado de San Mungo. Incluso el Slytherin había perdido todo interés en fastidiarlo o averiguar los motivos del radical cambio de Sirius hacia él.

Remus le había aconsejado que, si de verdad le gustaba el chico, tendría que armarse de toda la paciencia del mundo. Claro que esto era como pedirle un milagro a Merlín, de manera que, además de una úlcera, Sirius estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ahora le estaba saliendo una hernia, porque sus esfuerzos no sólo se limitaban a Severus, sino también a Lily, ya que su odio por ella no había disminuido ni un ápice.

No sólo era una total estirada y lo regañaba por cualquier cosa —como si reírse o hacer bromas en la biblioteca fuera un delito— además tenía que usar ese horrible perfume dulzón que le ofendía la delicada nariz, la cual había decidido que los únicos aromas dignos eran los de Severus, por lo que Sirius tenía que sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa para que su humor no se viera afectado por este detalle.

Lily, ignorante de que su fragancia provocaba una reacción vomitiva en el animago, también tenía algunas quejas en su contra, no por hablotear hasta por los codos, sino por haberle quitado automáticamente y sin pretenderlo, el mando del nutrido grupo que se había juntado, de manera que la mayoría de los chicos preferían ir con él para que los asesoraran. Sin embargo, a pesar de estos pequeños celos, la pelirroja tenía el coraje de admitir que Sirius era muy listo y que estaba poniendo de su parte. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que el Gryffindor no era el superficial ególatra que siempre había creído.

La pelirroja se sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza y quitó los ojos de encima de Sirius, quien lucía muy distraído también, mordiendo la punta de su pluma y mirando hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, como si buscara a alguien. Sólo ella notó cuando un pecoso Ravenclaw de sexto, nervioso y sudando, se aproximó a Sirius.

—Este… ¿Black? ¿Podrías revisar esto, por favor?

Sirius parpadeó y miró hacia el frente. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que alguien sostenía un pedazo de pergamino frente a sus ojos.

—Claro —dijo tomándolo con descuido.

Fastidiado, el pelinegro se repitió mentalmente que sólo faltaban veinte minutos para que terminara su tortura con Evans y comenzó a revisar la traducción. Sorpresivamente, estaba más que bien, salvo por algunos detalles insignificantes. Levantó la vista para ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí que se había acercado varias veces a pedirle ayuda y que hablaba con un curioso tonillo que estaba seguro de haber escuchado con anterioridad.

—Siéntate.

No fue con exactitud una orden, pero el tono firme hizo que el adolescente obedeciera como un cachorro emocionado.

—Tu respuesta está correcta, de hecho es la mejor que he visto. Sólo necesitas corregir… —mojó su pluma— en estos puntos, ¿sí?

El chico asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—No viste dónde marqué.

—¡Oh, disculpa! —dijo casi gritando.

El resto de la mesa viró a verlos y el Ravenclaw se ruborizó intensamente.

—¿En dónde _ega_?

La última palabra pronunciada con un marcado acento francés lo sacó de dudas. Era aquel chico que lo había invitado al grupo de estudio meses atrás. Sirius volvió a señalar los puntos con el dedo.

—Gracias, Black, lo corregiré.

—¿Me has dicho tu nombre?

El adolescente pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, como si no creyera que Sirius se había dignado a preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

—Satie. Ettiene Satie —contestó emocionado.

—Sirius.

—Lo sé, uhm, nos conocimos hace no mucho y eh, me alegra que hayas decido unírtenos.

—Bueno, —dijo pasándose una mano por el sedoso cabello para apartar algunos mechones— no tuve mucha opción a decir verdad.

Lily le dirigió una mirada llena de irritación y el pelinegro le sonrió con todo el encanto posible.

—Pero lo hago con taaaaaanto gusto.

—Aún así, es muy amable de tu parte que nos ayudes con la materia, Black.

—Sirius —repitió.

—¿Perdona?

—Dime Sirius —dijo entregándole el pergamino de vuelta. —Estaré aquí una larga temporada.

Sirius le dedicó una amable sonrisa y casi enseguida se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues Ettiene lucía como si fuera a sufrir un ataque.

—Entonces tú-tú puedes llamarme Ettiene, _Siguius_.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio. Entonces Sirius rompió en estridentes carcajadas ocasionando que todos lo miraran extrañados y que el muchacho adoptara un encendido color que no tenía nada que envidiarle al pelo de Lily.

—No, no, discúlpame —dijo al verlo removerse incómodo en su silla. —No fue mi intención burlarme, sólo encuentro muy graciosa la manera en la que dices mi nombre. Nadie me había llamado _Siguius_.

—Oh, es que, a pesar de que ya llevo muchos años viviendo en el país, —dijo mortificado— algunas veces es difícil pronunciar todo correctamente.

—No te preocupes tanto, lo haces bastante bien.

—Gracias —balbució tontamente.

La charla se alargó unos minutos más hasta que el timbre le puso fin a la reunión. Ettiene se despidió y se fue caminando envuelto en una esponjada nube a la que Sirius no le dio mayor importancia, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a gustar incluso a los hombres.

Deseoso por salir de ahí para ir en busca de Severus, se apresuró a juntar sus cosas y a aventarlas con descuido al interior de la mochila; no obstante, para su mala suerte, Lily lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse.

—Oye, Sirius, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Ahora? Tengo un poco de prisa… —se quejó.

—Unos segundos —dijo tomando asiento. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Si iba a robarle tan sólo unos segundos como ella decía, no necesitaba sentarse, pero aun así se dejó caer con desgano en la butaca. —Es sobre Ettiene.

—¿Quién?

—Ettiene —volvió a decir echándole una mirada de reproche. —¿El chico con el que estabas hablando justo hace unos minutos?

—¡Ah! —rió llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta que le gustas.

—¿Y?

—Que no fue muy amable de tu parte reírte de él por su acento.

—No me reí de él. Me dio risa la forma en que dice mi nombre —dijo con fastidio. Ya sabía por dónde iba a decantarse la conversación y no se le antojaba para nada ser regañado por la pelirroja.

—No lo es —refutó arrugando la nariz. —Se pone muy nervioso cuando está contigo y su acento se vuelve más notable, por eso te dice _Siguius_.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que la lengua se le trabe cuando está cerca de mí.

—Claro que no, pero podrías ser un poco más considerado, lo que hiciste fue vergonzoso para él —dijo con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y curveó los labios hacia abajo en un mohín de aversión al reconocer en la chica un inequívoco y nauseabundo aire a Mcgonagall.

—Evans, ¿en serio me estás dando lata por una taradez como ésta?

—No es una taradez, Sirius. No quiero que se cree un conflicto porque no sabes cómo tratar a las personas que están…

Lily continuó su retahíla de justificaciones hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el adolescente, a pesar de estarla viendo, no la estaba escuchando. Sirius más bien lucía aburrido, por lo que se detuvo y se armó de toda la paciencia posible.

—Lo que quiero decir es que deberías tener cuidado con esto.

El tono de Lily fue suave, pero no fueron las palabras las que captaron de nuevo la atención de Sirius, sino el ligero toque de advertencia que había en ellas. Observó a la chica con interés por un corto lapso y luego cuestionó:

—¿Cómo que tenga cuidado?

—Mira, es un chico muy dulce y es innegable que muere por ti. Se emocionó mucho cuando supo que ibas a estar en el grupo de estudio.

—Como todos, ¿no? —dijo con petulancia.

La muchacha entornó los ojos y se reprochó mentalmente por creer que el narcisismo de Sirius había bajado un poquito.

—¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque…?

—Sólo limítate a ayudarlo. No le hagas creer cosas que no son, ¿entiendes?

Sirius entornó los ojos tratando de minimizar la punzada de irritación que le cruzó las sienes.

—No, no entiendo. ¿Por qué no me explicas?

—Vamos, Sirius, el colegio entero está enterado de tu fama.

—No me gustan los hombres —declaró inconscientemente, sintiendo al instante un raro hormigueo en la lengua.

—Yo sé, pero es obvio que a tu ego no le importa quién lo alabe y si de repente decidieras que…

Sirius estaba más que molesto. ¿Quién demonios se creía ella para juzgarlo? Sintió cómo su odio se revolvía en su estómago acrecentándose un poco más.

—Lo que decida, Evans, es mi asunto —dijo duramente. —Si tanto te asusta que corrompa a tus alumnos debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de pedirme que entrara al grupo. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no para ver con quién jodo, así que hazme un favor y ahórrate la charla de moralidad.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió furioso dejando a una estupefacta Lily con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, quizá esa no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar, pensaba poco rato después, acostado de espaldas en su cama; pero es que Lily lo había sacado de sus casillas. Era cierto que no se necesitaba mucho para hacerlo y lo relativo a ella era un detonante inmediato, pero simplemente no había tolerado que le dijera esa sarta de estupideces. Cinco minutos platicando con… el Ravenclaw francés… como quiera que se llamara y la pelirroja ya creía que lo iba a violar.<p>

No le había querido contar a Remus de su exabrupto porque con toda seguridad le diría que había sido de lo más grosero hablarle así a Lily cuando evidentemente sus intenciones era buenas. Tampoco Prongs era una buena opción para desahogarse, puesto que se ofendería por el altercado y le daría toda la razón a su preciosa y sabia pelirroja. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus amigos se pusieran del lado de ella.

Y aunque el enojo ya se le había bajado, seguía pensando en una parte de las palabras de la chica y una respuesta en específico dada por él.

Perdiendo su vista en el aterciopelado techo del dosel, reflexionó en que ella lo había creído muy capaz de tener sexo con varones, algo que en otro tiempo le hubiera causado risa. ¿Hasta qué punto habían cambiado las cosas? Él le había respondido que no le gustaban los hombres, pero la realidad es que le gustaba Severus. ¿Eso lo hacía gay? ¿Significaba que ya no le atraían las mujeres?

Era cierto que no había vuelto a salir con ninguna desde quién sabe hacía cuánto y que la posibilidad de tener sexo no era lo mínimamente tentadora aún cuando las chicas se lo ofrecían, pero no era su culpa, todas estaban feas y no lograban despertar su libido.

Entonces consideró hacer un experimento: estiró la mano para alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un ejemplar de _Hechiceras pechugonas_ y lo empezó a hojear con detenimiento. Voluptuosas brujas en escasa o nula ropa le sonreían y le hacían guiños insinuantes, algunas se satisfacían ellas solas y otras adoptaban posiciones con compañeras en medio de gemidos y muecas de placer mudos.

Sirius se horrorizó al notar que no le producían el más ligero cosquilleo. ¿Quizá era porque esa revista ya la había visto miles de veces y estaba aburrido? Tratando de calmarse, desdobló el póster central y se concentró en una bellísima morena que nunca le fallaba. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular y unos enormes senos que siempre lograban _levantarle_ el ánimo. Merlín, cómo le gustaban los senos. Eran hermosos, redondos, tibios y suaves. Adoraba tomarlos con sus manos, acariciarlos con la boca y hundir su cara entre ellos.

Sirius puso todo su empeño en imaginar todo tipo de escenarios y posiciones con la bruja que le hacía invitaciones obscenas desde el papel, pero sólo consiguió desesperarse al ver que no sucedía nada. Dejó la revista a un lado suyo y se frotó rudamente la cara. Bien, lo mejor era tranquilizarse. Era una mala racha nada más. Imposible que tuviera disfunción eréctil en plena adolescencia. Sólo seguía molesto por lo de Evans y porque no había conseguido ver a Severus.

Severus.

Su simple nombre le produjo una placentera descarga de adrenalina. Pensó en Severus y ese fabuloso beso que le había dado en la enfermería, en el exquisito sabor de su boca y en su embriagante aliento húmedo. ¡Merlín y su piel! Tenía la piel más suave que hubiera tocado, tan sedosa y casi etérea. Cómo deseaba dar de mordiscos a ese cuello largo y pálido. Sin previo aviso, su mente se puso a trabajar imaginando en cómo sería lamer cada centímetro de su espalda, acariciar su cintura, sus caderas; pellizcarle los pezones y saber en qué puntos era sensible. Se preguntó qué se sentiría hundir la lengua en su ombligo y dejar un rastro de besos húmedos hasta su entrepierna…

Sirius miró para abajo y notó una visible carpa en su ropa interior. Grandioso, ahora sí estaba caliente; lo que no había logrado la _playmate_ morena, lo había conseguido el Slytherin sin esfuerzo; no obstante, en ese momento no quiso resistirse ni romperse la cabeza meditando en si las mujeres habían dejado de gustarle o qué. Tan sólo sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo, pidiéndole alivio.

Metió primero una mano bajo su camisa y se empezó a acariciar con pereza el estómago mientras la otra se deslizaba dentro de sus calzoncillos. Tomó en su puño su ansiosa erección y ésta respondió poniéndose más dura ante las firmes caricias. Se mordió los labios mientras pensaba en Severus desnudo para él, sudoroso y sofocado, con las piernas abiertas dispuesto a recibirlo, gimiendo su nombre y el rostro contraído de placer…

—¡Eeeehhh! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Estamos aquí!

Sirius abrió los párpados con pesadez y contempló a Remus petrificado junto a su armario, sosteniendo una túnica y con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. Peter, sonrojado, los miraba alternativamente desde su cama.

—Ups, es cierto, me olvidé —dijo sin el menor atisbo de pudor. —Disculpen.

Un pase de varita y las cortinas se cerraron aislándolo con un golpe seco.

—¡Todavía seguimos aquí! —gritó Remus escandalizado de que el chico fuera a continuar con la faena.

—¡Cálmate, voy a poner un conjuro! —respondió tratando de volver a su fantasía.

—¿Y qué? ¡Sabemos lo que estás haciendo!

El aristócrata puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pues sálganse y denme unos minutos para que pueda masturbarme sin peligro de causarles daño neurológico!

—¡Ya lo hiciste!

—¿Qué tanto gritan? —increpó James saliendo del baño.

—Sirius se estaba masturbando frente a nosotros —le explicó Peter.

—¡No me estaba masturbando! —gritó desde el otro lado de la cortina. —¡Iba a empezar a hacerlo cuando Remus empezó a gritar como loco!

—¡Tenías la mano entre tus piernas!

—¡Como si tú no te masturbaras!

—¡No enfrente de ustedes!

—¡Pero lo haces!

Remus gesticuló ofendido por la réplica de Sirius y quiso decirle a James que lo pusiera en paz; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sería inútil ya que el muchacho de gafas tenía una expresión divertida, como si no le asustara el hecho de que, de no haber sido detenido, Sirius bien hubiera podido tener un orgasmo frente a sus compañeros de habitación. Remus suspiró impaciente. Ese par había nacido uno para el otro. No tenían ni una pizca de vergüenza, lo que quedó más que constatado cuando James se acercó a la cama de Sirius, corrió tranquilamente las cortinas y le preguntó en un tono de lo más casual:

—¿Qué tanto te falta? Ya es tarde y no vas a llegar a tiempo al campo de quidditch.

—¡No alcancé a hacer nada! —contestó malhumorado. —Si Moony no fuera tan melindroso ya habría terminado.

—¿Melindroso? —bufó doblando su túnica. —¡Perdón por no querer ver tu espectáculo obsceno!

—Será mejor que te vistas ya —se adelantó James antes de que pudieran continuar.

—Sí, sí —accedió exasperado.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

James indicó con un gesto la entrepierna de Sirius, la cual se mantenía erguida empujando la tela de los calzoncillos.

—Si no les molesta, terminaré en la ducha.

—De nuevo, no tienes por qué anunciar lo que vas a hacer.

El animago gruñó y aventó la revista directo a la cabeza de Remus, dando de lleno en el blanco.

—Procuraré no gritar cuando me corra.

El lobo hizo un intenso mohín de asco y tomó la revista para arrojársela de vuelta, pero el pelinegro ya se había escabullido al baño cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de sí.

Sirius prácticamente se arrancó la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, más interesado en obtener satisfacción que apresurarse a llegar a la cita a ciegas; sin embargo, justo cuando estaba volviendo a entrar a su fantasía, escuchó con horrible nitidez una serie de explosiones, risas y gritos provenientes del dormitorio.

Cerró los ojos sin darle mayor relevancia. Tan lujurioso como estaba, podía perfectamente masturbarse hasta terminar así le cayera el castillo encima. Sin embargo, sus tres amigos tenían otros planes, pues con estallidos y todo, se apelotonaron a la puerta del sanitario y se pusieron a conversar en voz alta.

Ahora, esto no hubiera representado ningún problema para Sirius, si no hubiera sido porque la charla era sobre las múltiples cualidades y la belleza… de Lily Evans. Eso bastó para que toda su excitación se fuera directa por el desagüe.

Enojado y más frío que un pingüino, se terminó de bañar en tiempo récord mientras ideaba alguna venganza contra el resto de los Marauders por arruinarle el momento de la peor manera posible.

—¿Viste? Te dije que no iba a tardar ni cinco minutos —dijo socarronamente James dirigiéndose a Remus cuando Sirius salió.

—Eres un pendejo.

—Ya es tarde y te pedí que te vistieras hace media hora.

—Como jodes, de veras, Prongs —refunfuñó metiéndose de mala gana unos viejos jeans gastados de las rodillas.

Sin dejar de insultarlo, Sirius finalizó poniéndose una camiseta gris de manga larga y una chaqueta ligera de color azul marino. La tarde era fría y nublada, para variar, así que pensó en llevar una bufanda, pero rebuscando en los confines de su baúl, se dio cuenta de que todas estaban sucias. Estaba a nada de pedirle una a James, cuando vio un pedacito negro de tela sobresaliendo por debajo de su colchón. Bueno, nadie lo iba a saber, ¿no? No había razón para fijarse en una simple bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello.

Jaló la prenda con delicadeza y se la colocó sintiendo una agradable sensación en la piel por la tela suave y cálida todavía impregnada del aroma de Severus. No, nadie tenía por qué saberlo… excepto Remus, quien lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Sirius se puso de pie, conteniendo la risa por haberse visto descubierto, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de poder contar con el licántropo. Con un guiño que no pasó desapercibido por James, se despidió de él y de Peter y salió de la habitación.

Bajo la excusa de "para que no te vayas a escapar", James acompañó a Sirius hasta el campo de quidditch. Entraron por los vestidores y salieron con dirección a las gradas.

—Escogiste un lugar muy extraño para la cita.

—¿No te gusta?

—Por mí está bien, pero las mujeres prefieren algo más romántico.

—Bueno, es que ésta es fanática del quidditch.

Sirius pensó que eso no estaba nada mal, quizá podrían tener una conversación interesante.

—¿En dónde está?

—Arriba, en el palco central de Gryffindor —intervino una solícita voz masculina.

Los dos muchachos se voltearon para ver aparecer al resto del equipo de quidditch con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Sirius con una ceja arqueada. Algo no le olía bien.

—Vinimos a animarte —aclaró Magnus. —Sabemos que esto es muy difícil para ti y quisimos que supieras que tienes todo nuestro apoyo.

—¿Su apoyo? No voy a jugar contra Slytherin.

—Va a ser algo parecido —se burló Atticus.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué idiotez están-? James, ¿qué-?

Sirius miró a James en busca de una explicación, pero su mejor amigo tenía tal cara de culpabilidad que supo que ahí el único sorprendido era él.

—¿Qué están tramando? ¿Prongs? ¿Quién es ella?

El equipo parecía estar a punto de desbaratarse de la risa. El animago les lanzó miradas amenazantes, pero ninguno abrió la boca, sino que se dedicaron más bien a disfrutar de su creciente angustia. No le quedó ninguna duda de que estaban confabulados contra él: el cretino de James, el estúpido de Atticus, el tarado de Magnus, el bastardo de Gerrold, incluso el ingenuo de Zechariah y la insoportable de… Un momento, faltaba alguien…

—James… ¿En dónde está Gray?

—Bueno… —la mirada de James viajó hasta el balcón.

Los ojos grises siguieron el camino indicado por su amigo. Entonces fue que se topó, a pocos metros del suelo, asomada por el palco a Deanna Gray, quien lo saludó con un gesto de fastidio. Sirius le devolvió el saludo y se volvió a sus compañeros.

—Ah, así que ella es mi cita…

Sirius asintió con lentitud. Unas arrugas se formaron en su frente, como si estuviera meditando sobre el asunto. El resto de los chicos lo miró expectante, esperando su reacción, que vino al cabo de unos segundos:

—Jódanse —dijo con ceremonia. —En especial tú, James.

James dejó escapar una carcajada y lo retuvo por el brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

—Espera. No creas que te vas a escapar así de fácil.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? Es una broma, ¿no? Ja ja ja, me muero de la risa, pero ya terminó —dijo irritado.

—No, no es una broma. En realidad vas a tener una cita con Deanna —dijo Magnus.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí —lo contradijo Atticus.

—Escuchen, idiotas, creo que no necesito recordarles lo mal que nos llevamos Gray y yo. Esta es una idea pésima.

—Eres un llorón. Deberías darnos las gracias, Deanna está buenísima —reconvino Gerrold.

—Está loca —lo corrigió Sirius.

—¿Y qué? Eso no le quita lo buena —dijo Magnus.

—Está loca —recalcó— y de ninguna jodida manera vamos a tener una cita. Antes me tendrán que lanzar un _imperio_. Y el infierno se tendrá que congelar.

El énfasis en las palabras de Sirius hizo que todo el equipo se callara y se mirara entre sí, dudando. El corto silencio entonces fue roto por algunos suspiros y muecas de resignación. Extrañado, el pelinegro los vio sacar sus carteras y empezar a repartirse dinero.

—Maldita sea, tenías razón, James —gimoteó Atticus.

—Esperaba usar el dinero para ahorrar para una nueva escoba —dijo Zechariah.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sirius.

—Apostamos —comenzó a explicar James— a que no te animarías a salir con Deanna. Atticus, Magnus, Gerrold y Zechariah dijeron que sí lo harías. Deanna y yo les dijimos que en cuanto supieras que se trataba de ella, te negarías rotundamente.

Sirius estaba boquiabierto. ¿James se había atrevido a hacer una apuesta a costa suya? No sabía si lo enojaba más lo anterior, la enorme sonrisa presumida de su mejor amigo o el irritante retintín que hacían los galeones en su mano.

—Al final tuve razón. Deanna fue la primera en decir que saldrías corriendo asustado como un Hufflepuff y no tenías los… ¿cojones?, ¿huevos? No sé, no me acuerdo, usó varios insultos para referirse a tu falta de testículos. Bueno, pero todo resultó bien, ¿no? Te libraste de la cita. ¡Deanna! ¡Tengo tu parte del dinero! —gritó agitando el brazo. —¡Ya puedes bajar!

—¡Está bien! —contestó la chica.

James pegó un respingo cuando Sirius lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza. El acero de sus ojos centelleaba lleno de orgullo y desafío.

—¡Gray! ¡No te muevas de donde estás! —ordenó. —Así que ella dijo que no tenía las pelotas-

—Huevos —interrumpió Zechariah.

—Gracias —dijo con la vena de la sien latiéndole.

—Sí, ¿pero qué importa? Todos salimos ganando y la verdad es que ya tengo hambre-

—Será mejor que devuelvas ese dinero, Prongs, porque estás a punto de perder.

Y antes de que James pudiera objetar, Sirius se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir al palco. En cuando despareció de vista, el capitán del equipo estiró la mano y chasqueó los dedos con rapidez.

—Se los dije. Paguen.

—Mierda, no lo puedo creer —renegó Gerrold sacando de nuevo la cartera.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a pasar eso? —preguntó un muy impresionado Zechariah.

—Porque lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Saben lo competitivo que es y lo mucho que le desagrada Deanna. Era fácil deducir que no iba a permitir que le ganara la apuesta.

—Carajo, te dije que debíamos ir con Potter —le dijo Atticus a Magnus.

James sonrió y miró hacia el balcón, esperando ver aparecer a Sirius. Era confuso, tenía sentimientos encontrados de que la cita hubiera sido al final con Deanna, porque eso significaba que el asunto fracasaría sin lugar a dudas, lo que le brindaba cierto alivio y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir egoísta, porque entonces Sirius seguiría estando solo y disponible para él. James nunca se había considerado una persona egoísta, pero últimamente con Sirius lo era, no deseaba compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Peter y sobre todo con Remus, de quien sentía unos agudos celos por acaparar la atención del animago…

Sirius terminó de subir las escaleras con determinación y se encontró con Deanna aguardando por él sentada en la primera banca.

—Gray —gruñó.

—Black —respondió ella en el mismo tono. —Veo que hallaste un par y te decidiste a venir.

—No podía perderme esta fabulosa oportunidad de salir contigo.

—Bienvenido entonces —dijo ella con insoportable ironía.

El muchacho cubrió la poca distancia que le quedaba y tomó asiento a un prudente metro.

—¿Así que tú también participaste en la apuesta? Qué pena que hayas perdido.

—Sí, una verdadera lástima. Bien dicen que "quien ríe al último, ríe mejor" —dijo con una discreta sonrisita que denotaba su conocimiento sobre la segunda parte de la apuesta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo James? ¿Que podía convencerme?

La abrupta pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia. Tuvo el impulso de mentir, pero la expresión sabihonda que tenía Sirius la convenció de que lo mejor sería que no.

—En resumen, sí. Que al principio ibas a negarte, pero con el empuje adecuado al final te ibas a retractar.

—Oh, cómo me la vas a pagar, Prongs —murmuró para sí. —¿Y a ti qué te ofreció para que aceptaras salir conmigo?

—Dinero, claro, y despenalizarme en el siguiente partido.

—¿Te penalizó? ¿Por qué? —indagó con auténtica curiosidad.

—Los entrenamientos no han ido muy bien —se quejó. —A Jonsy lo atacó un jarvey, así que Woodbridge me ha estado enseñando.

—Richard es un idiota.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que le aventé la escoba en la cabeza el otro día, pero también le di a James sin querer y me castigó diciéndome que no sé trabajar en equipo y bla bla, ¿puedes creerlo? Con Jonsy herido y Woodbridge haciendo estupideces el equipo es un fiasco, lo cual hubiera podido evitarse de no haberte peleado con esos Slytherins.

Sirius hubiera querido argumentarle, pero no pudo porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Mi suspensión acabará pronto.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que nos ganen la copa? No, Black, yo no quiero perder porque a ti se te ocurrió tener un arranque psicótico y destrozar el pasillo —declaró con rencor.

—¡No tuve un arranque psicótico!

—¿Bromeas? No es un secreto lo mal que dejaste a ese chico Snape. Incluso se corrió el rumor de que iban a expulsarte —sin hacer caso del disgusto del muchacho, prosiguió: —Todos en el equipo nos molestamos muchísimo en cuanto nos enteramos de tu suspensión. ¿Qué te hizo Snape para que perdieras la cabeza?

El reproche en los ojos negros era innegable. Sirius atrapó la bufanda en un gesto instintivo y la apretó.

—Nada que te interese, Gray.

—Como sea, el punto es que estamos jodidos gracias a ti.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor ahora que te desahogaste? Supongo que con esto terminó la cita —dijo resentido.

—Por mucho que me gustaría arrojarte del balcón y terminar con este martirio, Black, tengo más que decirte.

El animago puso los ojos en blanco y, alzando los brazos al cielo, se tendió boca arriba en la banca.

—Escúpelo.

—¿Y esa súbita vocación de mártir? —resopló.

—¿Vamos a ponernos a hablar de por qué en vez de largarme me quedo? De veras, Gray, sólo di lo que tengas que decir —le dijo bruscamente jugueteando con un extremo de la bufanda sobre sus párpados cerrados.

La Gryffindor se quedó observándolo con curiosidad.

—Está bien —suspiró infundiéndose valor. —Para ser honesta tuve otra razón para aceptar esta tontería de la cita… Mira… no se lo he planteado a James, pero sé que si tú se lo dices no se va a rehusar.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que me entrenes tú.

—¿Qué hay de Jonsy?

—Está enfermo, todavía no se recupera. De Woodbridge no quiero ni hablar, tiene la inteligencia de una quaffle.

Sirius se rió ante la comparación.

—Lo más que puedo hacer por ti, Gray, es aconsejarte que no le hagas caso a las idioteces que te diga Richard y que esperes a que Jonsy se mejore. Él es bueno, seguro que podrá ayudarte.

—No quiero a Jonsy —dijo impaciente. —Te quiero a ti.

La risa de Sirius fue más fuerte. Se destapó un ojo apenas lo suficiente para mirar con coquetería a su compañera.

—¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? No creí que querrías hacerlo en nuestra primera cita, pero si tanto me deseas…

—… Eres un cerdo —le dijo sin dejarse intimidar.

—Pero soy el cerdo que quieres que te enseñe —contraatacó.

—Escucha, Black, —rechinó los dientes— los demás son unos inútiles y tú… tú… er-eres…

Deanna se quedó en silencio, con las palabras trabadas en la tráquea, rogando porque el cerebro de Sirius entendiera lo que quería decir; sin embargo, o el bateador tenía el cerebro atrofiado o se hacía el desentendido para obligarla a hablar en voz alta.

—¿Yo soy…?

—Una… especie de… así como… ¡Argh! ¡Está bien! Pero si repites algo de lo que voy a decirte, te juro que te castraré en el gran comedor enfrente de todos, ¿entendido? —al obtener la afirmación del muchacho, pegó un hondo suspiro y continuó: —Eres el mejor bateador, ¿de acuerdo? Eres tan asquerosamente bueno sin esforzarte y quiero aprender de ti.

La confesión quedó suspendida en el aire, negándose a disolverse, perforando los oídos de Sirius, quien estaba atónito de que la necia rubia hubiera puesto a un lado su orgullo para reconocer su talento y pedirle que la entrenara.

—… Ahí está, Gray, ¿era tan difícil decirlo? —reaccionó segundos después, provocándola con una gigantesca sonrisa engreída de oreja a oreja.

Deanna tenía las mejillas encendidas, más debido al enorme esfuerzo que le había costado sacar eso de su pecho que por otro cosa.

—¿Entonces?

—Sería un verdadero placer hacerlo, pero olvidas que estoy suspendido.

—Ya pensé en eso y bueno, te suspendieron de los partidos, no del entrenamiento. Seguro que nadie objetaría que practicáramos durante el tiempo correspondiente, después de todo sólo estás ayudándome.

Sirius parpadeó asombrado. Eso era verdad, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguro, no le caía bien Gray, pero no era tan grave si consideraba que podía volver a montarse en la escoba y jugar con el resto de sus compañeros. La chica era lista, muy lista.

—Hecho.

La rubia asintió entusiasta.

—¿Sabes, Gray? No eres tan odiosa.

—Gracias —dijo sin ofenderse. —Ojalá pudiera decir que no eres un cerdo.

Una vez más, la descarada risa de Sirius se dejó escuchar en la amplitud del estadio, perdiéndose en un sonoro eco en las mortecinas luces del atardecer.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber pactado una tregua momentánea, la cita no se prolongó mucho, pues ambos preferían no estar juntos más de lo estrictamente necesario, de manera que al poco tiempo cada quién regresaba al castillo por su lado.<p>

Sirius se dirigió directo al gran comedor esperando hallar a sus amigos y planeando la mejor forma de vengarse de James. Si éste fuera un buen amigo, le habría hecho una cita con Severus, una cita que de preferencia terminara en algún rincón oscuro del colegio, donde pudiera hacer realidad esa fantasía que lo atormentaba. En vez de eso, se le había ocurrido hacerle una cita con Gray, después de toda la jodida alharaca que había armado con buscarle una "chica decente". Quizá hacerle pasar una _inofensiva_ vergüenza frente a la pelirroja serviría para regresarle el amable favor. Luego de eso entonces le preguntaría en qué estaba pensando.

Estaba a punto de bajar por las anchas escalinatas que daban a la entrada del gran comedor, cuando vio a un grupo de Slytherins conversando un poco más abajo. El instinto lo hizo detenerse en vilo y retroceder con torpeza hasta ocultarse en la esquina, no porque estuviera en clara desventaja, sino porque entre ese grupo se encontraba Severus.

Temiendo su usual escape, Sirius procuró hundirse entre las sombras para escuchar lo que decían, pero los chicos hablaban en susurros sibilantes y le fue imposible captar alguna palabra.

En un momento dado, Severus sacó un par de botellitas de su túnica y las deslizó dentro de las ansiosas manos de un trigueño de último año. El chico le dio a cambio una bolsita de cuero y dedicó una perversa sonrisa que le causó un escalofrío al animago.

El resto de los Slytherins se veía complacido y alegre. Severus en cambio, tenía el semblante duro. El muchacho que había recibido los viales se aproximó entonces y le murmuró algo al oído, provocando en Sirius un ataque de celos. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que acercarse tanto? Bien, tendría que ajustar cuentas con el Slytherin atrevido en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

Sin más asuntos que atender, los adolescentes se despidieron y luego se alejaron rumbo al gran comedor mientras que Severus, después de asegurar la bolsita de cuero en su bolsillo, subió las escaleras pesadamente, deseando que hubiera un camino más corto a las mazmorras.

—¿Ahora te dedicas al mercantilismo, Snivellus?

La fría voz detuvo sus pasos. Severus alzó la vista y se topó con Sirius, quien lo miraba con una expresión arrogante desde lo alto. Por su mente ni siquiera pasó en negar el hecho, aunque sí pensó en sacar la varita y maldecirlo ahí mismo, pero supo que no le convenía ser el primero en iniciar una pelea a sólo unos metros del gran comedor.

—Me sorprende que sepas lo que significa la palabra mercantilismo, o que siquiera sepas cómo usarla.

El comentario despectivo no ofendió a Sirius, sino que al contrario, lo hizo sonreír.

—Parece que últimamente te sorprendo, ¿no? Al grado de que huyes al verme.

—Te das mucha importancia, Black y eso sí que no es sorpresivo —resopló. —Sólo me fastidia enormemente ver tu cara. Me causas pesadillas.

El Gryffindor ensanchó todavía más su sugestiva sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sueñas conmigo? Qué coincidencia, yo también. Justo lo estaba haciendo hoy en la tarde —dijo con voz sedosa. —Un sueño muy placentero y húmedo donde tú eras el protagonista…

Severus contuvo la súbita arcada que amenazó con devolver su cena. No entendía cómo es que el muy maldito tenía las agallas para hacerle tales insinuaciones.

—Te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada si no quieres perder la lengua —le advirtió haciendo un ligero ademán involuntario de sacar la varita.

Sirius no pestañeó ni hizo el intento de responder a la amenaza. Estaba abstraído contemplando la apetitosa piel del cuello del Slytherin, el intenso cabello azabache cayéndole en desaliñados mechones sobre la fina línea del mentón y los labios humedecidos. Sintió que su deseo crecía, amenazando con sobrepasarlo. Sin darse cuenta, descendió un escalón hacia él. La reacción en el otro adolescente fue inmediata: la varita voló a su mano y le apuntó con ella directo a la cara.

—No.

Reflejando el irritado humor de su amo, de la punta de la varita saltaron unas diminutas chispas verdes haciendo que Sirius despertara de su ensoñación. Los dos enemigos se contemplaron por varios segundos sin hacer nada. La mirada de Severus estaba llena de rabia y disgusto al reconocer el ávido deseo en esos brillantes ojos grises, sentimientos que le recordaron al animago que debía contenerse en sus expresiones hacia el pálido chico.

—Cálmate, Snivellus, seguro que no querrás atacarme en pleno pasillo, ¿o sí?

—¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste. Créeme que no me importa reducirte a pedazos aquí mismo si bajas otro escalón.

Sirius presionó sus labios en un mohín tirante, convencido de que el otro lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Fue extraño. Sintió una especie de tristeza combinada con frustración.

—Tú… de veras me odias, ¿no es así?

Severus se quedó desconcertado por lo increíblemente simple y estúpido de la declaración. ¿De qué estaba hablando el Gryffindor? Sabía que era un imbécil pero no al grado de preguntar lo obvio.

—Claro que te odio —respondió con acritud.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó impulsivamente.

—¿Hay alguna razón para no hacerlo? ¿Qué te pasa, Black, te golpeaste la cabeza o qué?

Sirius se quedó callado pensando que tal vez sí se había golpeado la cabeza y muy duro, al grado de reacomodarle el cerebro para que irremediablemente le gustara una persona que lo aborrecía a muerte.

—Quítate —gruñó con la idea de que su orden caería en oídos sordos, lo que sucedió, pues Sirius permaneció inamovible, observándolo como si ahora él quisiera leerle la mente.

Perdiendo el último resquicio de paciencia, el pálido Slytherin quiso lanzarle un hechizo para moverlo del camino, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que un trío de chicas escogió ese momento para aparecer en lo alto de la escalera. Severus guardó rápidamente su varita y aparentó una conducta tranquila para no levantar sospechas. Las muchachas pasaron junto a ellos mirando coquetamente a Sirius, lo que él aprovechó para librarse de la presencia del Gryffindor. Sirius, sin embargo, tenía otros planes y lo retuvo con firmeza del brazo impidiéndole escaparse.

—Espera.

—No me toques, Black —siseó con los dientes apretados, librándose de un brusco movimiento. —No te-

Severus se cortó a sí mismo a mitad de la oración, atónito y con los ojos desorbitados. Sirius arrugó la frente buscando la razón de aquel repentino cambio y en cuanto la descubrió, sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien y una presión arremolinarse en su estómago.

Severus tenía la vista clavada en la bufanda.

Sirius se hizo un poco para atrás, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—¿Quién… quién te dio esa bufanda? —jadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿De dónde la sacaste? —gritó tomando por sorpresa a Sirius cuando lo jaló toscamente de la prenda.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Es mía!

El aristócrata sujetó de las manos al Slytherin para tratar de librarse de él. Los dos forcejearon por unos momentos más hasta que logró que lo soltara.

—Si le hiciste algo, Black, el más insignificante rasguño, te juro que… —comenzó a decir con voz áspera y un odio atenazador hirviéndole en las venas.

No supo si se estaba refiriendo a la bufanda o al perro, pero Sirius no quiso averiguarlo.

—Estás demente. Es mía —repitió haciéndose el desentendido.

El blanquísimo adolescente se lanzó una vez más queriendo arrebatarle la prenda, pero no tuvo éxito y terminó apresado contra la pared por las muñecas. Sirius supuso que lo mejor sería soltarlo y largarse cuanto antes. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque tener a Severus así, tan cerca que prácticamente podía oler la fragancia de su piel y su cabello, hacía que el ansia, el deseo y la lujuria acumulados despertaran violentamente.

Apretó los párpados. Tenía que controlarse. _Debía _hacerlo. No importaba lo mucho que ardiera por besarlo, por saborear de nuevo sus labios y su lengua.

—Dioses…

Entonces, para pasmo de Severus, Sirius lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos.

Recuperándose con rapidez de la impresión, el Slytherin volvió a tomar su varita y la levantó dispuesto a lanzarle un maleficio. Sirius no tuvo tiempo de sacar la suya; sin embargo, Severus fue incapaz de conjurarlo, porque un _expelliarmus_ salido de la nada se lo impidió.

El impacto del hechizo hizo que la varita saliera despedida y que Severus perdiera el balance. Horrorizado, Sirius lo vio agitar los brazos y caer hacia atrás sin poder impedirlo.

Fue un reflejo. Sirius estiró la mano y tomó de la túnica al chico, quien quedó suspendido peligrosamente del borde del escalón.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltalo!

El animago miró hacia el pie de la escalinata, hacia James que lo veía con entusiasmo, animándolo a que abriera el puño y dejara caer al adolescente. Remus, parado detrás con una mueca de espanto, le suplicaba silenciosamente que no lo hiciera.

Sirius miró a Severus. Los ojos de ónice brillaban de coraje y miedo; los dedos largos se enterraban con tal fuerza en su antebrazo que le dolía y supo que no se aferraba así para apelar a su misericordia y que lo pusiera a salvo. No, se aferraba así porque en esos ojos tan negros como túneles infinitos, se distinguía la resignación de alguien que sabe lo que le espera, alguien que está acostumbrado al sufrimiento. Porque dentro de hermosos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaban se hallaba firmemente anclada la certeza de que el Gryffindor lo soltaría.

Y fue entonces que Sirius tomó su decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Tarde y aparte lo dejo en suspenso XB En otra nota informativa y diferente, sólo quiero comunicarles que fui a ver The Avengers y quedé total, completa, perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Loki. Y es todavía más sexy con ese sutil acento inglés *_*<br>**

**R-E-V-I-E-W-S! Las molesto como siempre con ansias de saber qué tal les pareció el capítulo :3**

**Elecktra: Cómo crees que me cansas, mujer? Me encanta escuchar de ti y tus dudas, y créeme que te agradezco la infinita paciencia que tienes para que el fic te las resuelva XD**

**Mumisshi: Gracias por dedicarle tiempo al fic, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado! Bueno, pues más adelante tendremos interacción Remus/Lucius, no te preocupes ;) así como la confesión (que ya todas lo saben, pero quieren oírla de la boca del lobo). Gracias por el felix felicis :D**

**Azulit: Gracias por las felicitaciones, parece increíble, no? Todavía me acuerdo cuando eran apenas como diez reviews XD Me halaga que este sea el primer fic que sigas X3 quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal, ya ves? Son enormemente útiles tus besos y la creatividad que me mandas ;D**

**Serpiente negra: Más sangre? Anotado, dentro de poco va a haberla ;)**

**Yo 3 No mames soy yo: Pues bueno, Severus es el único que piensa que no es una suerte que tenga a Sirius para él solo, más bien lo ve como una maldición jajaja Pobre XD**


	34. No te debo nada

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>No te debo nada<strong>

La respiración de Severus era pesada, de su nariz salían ráfagas de aire caliente, denso. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y cerrada, a la espera de lo inevitable. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia atrás en un ángulo tan peligroso, que no importaba lo fuerte y agudo de su agarre al brazo de Sirius, con que el adolescente decidiera empujarlo, se precipitaría de espaldas al vacío.

Trataría de caer lo mejor posible para minimizar el daño. Con mucha suerte nada más se rompería un par de huesos, con demasiada suerte se rompería la nuca y su defunción al menos serviría para mandar a Sirius a Azkaban por homicidio.

El problema era que Sirius se estaba tardando demasiado. Era tan jodidamente sádico que tal vez estaba disfrutando del intenso miedo que le llegaba hasta la médula, regodeándose de tenerlo así, a su merced, indefenso.

El problema entonces se transformó en algo más grande, cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que Sirius parecía estar dudando. No era la típica duda de: "¿lo lanzo ahora mismo o espero a que llegue más audiencia?", sino que era un tipo de duda que nunca había visto. En los ojos claros del Gryffindor no había rastro de maldad, casi como si… estuviera considerando… no soltarlo…

Potter gritó algo y Severus gruñó impaciente. Clavó con saña instigadora las uñas en el brazo del pelinegro para obligarlo a actuar. ¿Qué más daba? Tenía mucho qué hacer esa noche y mientras más rápido terminara el tormento, más rápido podría irse a su dormitorio.

Entonces ocurrió lo impensable.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Sirius rápidamente lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que pisara firme y que sus cuerpos chocaran. Los dos quedaron tan pegados como era posible en el estrecho espacio y Severus soltó un jadeo sofocado, más por el golpe y por la inseguridad de lo que vendría a continuación, que por la escalofriante cercanía de su cuerpo con el de Black, quien intentaba disimular arduamente el hambre que nublaba su mirada.

Y antes de que terminara de entender qué es lo que estaba pasando, Severus se encontró aventado con tosquedad hacia un costado, su túnica interponiéndose en el camino haciendo que trastabillara y cayera sobre su trasero un escalón más arriba.

Estupefacto y todavía con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sólo acertó a quedarse inmóvil, mirando a Sirius con expresión estúpida.

El Gryffindor entonces se dio la vuelta, instantáneamente adquiriendo un semblante despreocupado ante un asombradísimo James y un aliviado Remus.

—¿Qué… rayos fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —masculló mientras subía el cierre de la chaqueta hasta el cuello y escondía la bufanda.

James le echó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Eso —siseó apuntándole con índice despreciativo a Severus como si se tratara de un objeto.

—Bueno, —empezó a decir bajando las escaleras con lentitud— por mucho que me hubiera gustado verlo romperse algo, no quise arriesgarme a que alguien me descubriera —finalizó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que alguien pueda atraparte?

—Desde que me castigaron por su culpa hasta Merlín sepa cuándo.

La sencilla explicación era lógica, pero no lo parecía de esa manera en la mente de James, acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera y sobre todo, a quién quisiera.

—Ya tengo suficiente con todos los castigos que me impusieron y si de pura casualidad McGonagall se asomara y viera que estoy fastidiando a la rata voladora después de lo que pasó en el pasillo…

—Estaba a punto de maldecirte —le recordó. —Y es un Slytherin, nadie te culparía por lo que estabas a punto de hacer.

Aquello le cayó como una cubetada de agua fría a Sirius. Por primera vez, no supo cómo contestar.

—James, —intercedió Remus en voz baja— seguro que no quieres que Sirius se meta en más problemas. Habría lastimando seriamente a Snape de haberlo dejado caer. Además, Slytherin o no, no merece este tipo de tratos.

—Eres un ingenuo, Remus —le dijo con cierto fastidio. —Insistes en ver cosas buenas en personas que no las tienen. Un día te va a explotar en la cara esa estúpida confianza en los demás.

El licántropo esquivó la mirada de James. No estaba avergonzado porque realmente creía que todos tenían algo de bondad dentro de ellos —con sus _honrosas_ excepciones, claro. Lo que le dolía era que el animago pensara que su fe era estúpida.

—Mejor vámonos, no quiero que nos vean aquí y empiecen a inventar que le hice algo a Snivellus —sugirió Sirius al ver salir a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes del gran comedor.

James apretó el puño visiblemente irritado por la intrusión y por la insistencia de Sirius a querer marcharse sin hacerle nada a Snape.

—Bueno, no nos hicimos de fama gracias a los inventos de la gente, ¿no? —susurró con frialdad conforme levantaba la varita.

Severus, quien había estado escuchando la conversación todavía en su lugar, tensó su cuerpo, preparándose para recibir el maleficio sin acordarse de su propia varita tirada a menos de un metro de él.

—No seas idiota, Prongs, —dijo Sirius interponiéndose con mucha sutileza entre James y su objetivo— ¿piensas atacarlo enfrente de ellos? Son Ravenclaws y no dudarán en delatarte.

—Qué importa. Ese imbécil me las debe. Quítate ya.

—James, deberías reconsiderar lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Ignorando la advertencia de Remus y las miradas recelosas de los Ravenclaws que se empezaban a percatar de que ahí ocurría algo, James intentó adelantarse, pero fue ágilmente detenido por la mano de Sirius en su codo.

—Vas a empeorar las cosas.

El chico de anteojos forcejeó para liberarse del agarre, pero Sirius no cedió y le clavó una mirada pacificadora que enmascaraba la ansiedad que en realidad sentía. Sin embargo, no por nada James y Sirius eran mejores amigos, no por nada habían pasado incontables noches contándose sus secretos y memorizando inconscientemente cada gesto y ademán del otro. Así que, como era natural, James se dio cuenta de que en realidad Sirius intentaba distraerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo maldiga? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Snivellus?

—No le tengo miedo —dijo sin perder la compostura. —Te lo dije antes: simplemente ya estoy harto de estar en detención gracias a él.

El cuchicheo de los alumnos subió de volumen y pronto se le unió un coro de risas alegres provenientes de unas cuantas chicas de Hufflepuff que acertaron a pasar por el lugar. James quiso zafarse de nuevo, pero Sirius lo jaló y lo plantó enfrente suyo.

—Esto se va a llenar en segundos, James. Haz caso a Sirius y vámonos.

En vez de disuadir la firme intención de James de convertir a Severus en jalea, la sugerencia de Remus lo molestó. Se sintió agredido bajo las intensas miradas de sus amigos, como si se hubieran confabulado en su contra, como si los dos supieran algo que él no.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Confesarse no era en absoluto una opción para Sirius, no ahí, con tanta gente alrededor y Severus observándolos hipnotizado; así que decidió echar mano de una solución sencilla.

—Después de lo del pasillo, me dijiste que había sido una idiotez atacar a Snape enfrente de todas esas personas, ¿y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo?

—Pero él-

—Prongs, —dijo seriamente llevando su mano hasta los hombros del chico— estoy cansado, tengo hambre y de veras no quiero que nos busquemos más problemas. Te prometo que Snivellus nos la va a pagar, sólo que no el día de hoy.

James se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a darle la razón a Sirius, pero después de transcurridos algunos segundos, tuvo que hacerlo; no obstante, no consintió el extraño capricho de su amigo porque le creyera. No. Sirius y Remus se traían algo y ya que no querían decirle, él tendría que averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

—Está bien —bufó y luego se dirigió a Severus: —Mañana no vas a correr con tanta suerte, Snivellus.

La sonrisa cruel y la segura amenaza no asustaron al exánime Slytherin. Lo que lo seguía manteniendo inmóvil, era lo que acababa de suceder. Era absurdo. Completa y totalmente absurdo. Sentía como si de pronto hubiera llegado a una dimensión desconocida. Toda su lógica se hallaba en conflicto, diciéndole que Sirius Black no había intercedido por él para que el imbécil de Potter no lo atacara. Sirius Black _simplemente no lo había defendido_.

No. No. No. No y mil veces no. La mente de Severus se negó rotundamente a aceptar tan inverosímil idea. Sirius Black era un mentiroso. Mentía y engañaba inclusive a sus amigos. Todo era un juego. Parte de un plan macabro para burlarse de él. Y que Salazar se lo llevara al infierno si permitía que el muy maldito lo humillara de tal forma.

Fue su odio lo que lo hizo reaccionar al fin. Fue ese ardiente odio corriendo por sus venas lo que desentumió sus piernas y sus brazos y lo obligó a moverse. Recogió su varita con cuidado, reprimiendo unos dolorosos deseos de lanzarle un _avada _a Black y matarlo ahí mismo. La conversación entre los tres Gryffindors le llegaba apagada, pero no se preocupó en saber si seguían discutiendo de lo mismo ni quiso quedarse a averiguar si a Sirius se le antojaría hacer alguna otra estupidez, así que se dio la media vuelta y subió el tramo de escaleras hasta alcanzar el descanso y desaparecer por la iluminada galería. Mientras atravesaba el castillo con la furia apretándole la tráquea, Severus se juró a sí mismo que esto no se iba a quedar así…

* * *

><p>Sirius quiso ver esa noche a Severus, pero le fue imposible escabullirse de James. No sólo estuvo pegado a su lado de regreso a la torre y en la sala común, sino que cuando fue la hora de dormir, se le ocurrió dar un discurso de lo mucho que detestaba a Snape y de lo que le haría apenas tuviera la oportunidad. El animago tuvo que hacer gala de toda su paciencia para seguirle la corriente y no demostrar lo mucho que le incomodaba aquella conversación. Remus quiso ayudarlo en un par de ocasiones y trató de desviar el tema, pero James lo ignoró olímpicamente como si no existiera.<p>

El chico de ojos grises se acomodó en el confortable lecho de su cama y cerró los párpados, cansado ya de escuchar la inagotable perorata de James y cansado también de ocultarle lo que en verdad sentía por su archienemigo. Le dolía mentirle, no podía negárselo. Se encogió bajo las frazadas con el vago temor de que si no le contaba pronto, la mentira seguiría creciendo cada vez más y más hasta llegar al punto en que todo se sabría de la peor forma, porque no importaba lo buen mentiroso que fuera, estaba seguro de que James se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, con la dura voz de su amigo zumbando en sus oídos, agitándose débilmente bajo el influjo de una pesadilla en la que llegaba a clase de Pociones y veía a Severus y a Lucius besándose. Más que furioso, Sirius le lanzaba un maleficio al rubio y luego procedía a besar al pálido Slytherin frente a todos. Eso ni siquiera era lo más grave del asunto, lo verdaderamente horrible era que lo hacía en las narices de James, quien lo miraba con verdadero asco y luego le gritaba que era un maldito traidor y que no quería volver a verlo nunca.

El mal sueño persiguió a Sirius esa mañana. No cesaba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Durante el desayuno, la plática matutina y la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no dejó de pensar en cómo podía decirle a James lo que en verdad sucedía sin perder su amistad.

Aprovechando el desorden imperante en la clase y que, como siempre, James se había ido a platicar con Lily, Sirius sacó a Peter de su lugar y se sentó a un lado de Remus.

—¿Crees que Prongs me odie?

—¿Qué? —respondió Remus descolocado por la súbita pregunta. Alzó la cabeza de su trabajo de Pociones y miró al aristócrata con una expresión interrogante.

—Ya sabes —suspiró. —Cuando le diga que me gusta… —bajó la voz.

—Oh.

El licántropo se rascó distraídamente una ceja mientras reflexionaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? No quería pensar en que James era rencoroso, pero en definitiva el nuevo interés de Sirius probablemente lo haría poner el grito en el cielo.

—Se va a molestar —contestó al cabo de varios segundos.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté.

—… No, Padfoot, no creo que te odie. Quizá se resienta porque te tardaste tanto en decírselo, pero se le va a pasar.

—¿Y mientras se le pasa?

—No lo sé —dijo sinceramente.

Sirius volvió a suspirar ruidosamente y dirigió sus ojos grises a la encorvada figura de Severus enfrascada en la lectura de un libro. Desde esa posición, lo único que podía verle era la espalda y el largo cabello grasiento cayéndole como una cortina sobre el rostro.

—Es raro, ¿no crees? Quizá me ha puesto una maldición o me dio a beber una poción sin que me diera cuenta.

Remus se rió por lo bajo.

—Eso desearías tú —dijo remojando la pluma en su tintero. —No veo qué interés podría tener Severus en hacer que te enamoraras de él.

—Puedo pensar en un par: venganza, humillación, odio, rencor…

—Déjalo así, Sirius.

—No puedo entenderlo, es un tipo despreciable, odioso, horrible, no se lava el cabello nunca, tiene los dientes chuecos y de alguna manera yo-

Severus entonces se enderezó sobre su asiento, estiró el cuello lentamente de un lado a otro y luego estiró el brazo para frotarse suavemente la nuca. El Gryffindor se halló súbitamente cautivado al ver los largos dedos blancos enterrarse entre los mechones negros, los pronunciados nudillos flexionándose con languidez y presionando el área adolorida.

Trató de formular una explicación medianamente lógica al por qué hallaba aquel movimiento tan incitante, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio podría estar imaginando lo bien que podría pasársela con aquellas manos?

Dejó escapar una larga exhalación que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Ya sé qué quiero para mi cumpleaños, Moony —dijo de repente con absoluta convicción.

—¿Eh?

Remus lo miró nuevamente confundido sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

—A él. ¿Me lo regalas? —hizo un puchero. — Lo quiero en mi cama. Con un gran lazo rojo. Desnudo.

—Uhm… —titubeó tratando de no convocar a su mente la explícita imagen que le había dado Sirius. —No creo que Severus esté de acuerdo con la idea.

—No tiene por qué saberlo. Un _obliviate_ por la mañana- ¡Estoy bromeando! —rectificó ante la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero.

El joven lobo negó exasperado.

—Mira, si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Para qué? Él ya lo sabe.

—No, lo que sabe es que quieres acostarte con él.

—Porque me gusta —aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No es lo mismo, Pads. Por lo que me has contado, no creo que Severus sea de los que le gusta tener aventuras de una sola noche.

—Eso no es lo que quiero de él —dijo con seriedad.

—Pues es lo que le debes decir y para que te crea, tienes que dejar de insinuártele cada vez que están solos. Lo digo en serio, Sirius, —le advirtió apuntándole a la cara con la ajada pluma de águila— deja de manosearlo y de decirle cosas sucias.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no le digo cosas sucias! —replicó ofendido arrugando la nariz cuando la punta de la pluma le hizo cosquillas.

—¿Ah no? Dime en qué dimensión desconocida no es una obscenidad decir: "Tuve un sueño húmedo contigo".

—¡Por favor! ¡Se supone que era un cumplido!

Sirius estornudó y Remus apartó su pluma pensando en que era como ver a un chimpancé tratando de abrir un coco con una cuchara.

—Tienes que ser más sutil, Padfoot. Nada de querer brincarle encima a la primera oportunidad.

Remus tuvo la impresión de que su consejo tardaría en llegar al cerebro de su amigo, pero valía la pena el intento. Si tan sólo James lo supiera, podría sugerirle algo mejor… Pero no, James estaba tan embelesado con Lily Evans que apenas y notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera una cabellera encendida y unos chispeantes ojos verdes. El resto de la gente era simplemente invisible para él.

Remus se hundió en su asiento y miró con todo el disimulo posible a la perfecta pareja conversando animadamente a unos metros de su pupitre. Esto fue hasta que Sirius se interpuso en su campo de visión con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó segundos después al ver que el pelinegro no decía nada.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras contar, Moony?

—¿Acerca de qué?

Sirius miró al licántropo acomodarse en la banca y empezar a garrapatear el pedazo de papel con franco descuido. Conocía demasiado bien al castaño como para darse cuenta de que lo estaba esquivando; el tema era delicado y de no ser ciertas sus sospechas, Remus podía enojarse mucho con él por malinterpretar las cosas; sin embargo, de ser verdad… Sirius consideró guardar silencio, pero casi de inmediato desechó la idea, pues su insana curiosidad siempre había sido más poderosa que su sensatez y su paciencia.

—De pronto… —comenzó a decir de la manera más casual posible— me ha llegado un olor a coco y sándalo, ¿lo hueles?

Las palabras le llegaron a Remus tan efectivas como un _stupefy_. Sintió que la boca se le transformaba en un desierto árido y apenas logró responder:

—No.

—Mmh, quizá sea porque se acerca la tarde y generalmente empieza a oler a ámbar.

—Qué raro —rió nerviosamente.

El castaño buscó desesperado entre sus recuerdos el momento en que le había dicho eso a Sirius. ¡Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido hablar!

—¿Sabes a quién pertenece ese aroma, Moony? Tú me lo confesaste sin querer aquella noche, me lo describiste a la perfección y me dijiste lo mucho que te gustaba.

El aludido quiso contestar algo, pero no pudo. ¿Qué podía decir ante tal confrontación? No se atrevía a levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora, porque sabía que no podría sostenerla. Por la insistencia de Sirius, era obvio que sospechaba, sino es que tenía ya la certeza de lo que ocurría dentro de él y sabía que no iba a parar hasta sacárselo.

Remus dejó de escribir y se dio cuenta de que las palabras bajo su puño eran puros garabatos sin sentido.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo, Pads, fue después de la transformación, así que es muy probable que estuviera delirando —explicó con toda la naturalidad que le brindaban los años de experiencia marauder. —No sé qué tiene de fascinante lo que yo haya dicho ni por qué sigues con eso.

—¿En serio, Remus? —lo cuestionó con malicia. Sabía que tal vez no era justo, pero continuó: —¿Puedes honestamente mirarme a la cara y decirme que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy hablando?

—_No_ —pensó con impotencia.

El castaño trató de infundirse valor. Sus instintos le advertían que no era una buena idea, pero Sirius podía tener una presencia intimidatoria cuando quería, así que, casi sin darse cuenta, sus tímidos ojos ambarinos se desplazaron hacia el rostro expectante del animago; no obstante, en esta ocasión la suerte estaba de parte suya y, antes de que pudieran hacer contacto, el repentino ruido de un libro cerrándose con violencia los distrajo de su plática y los hizo voltear hacia adelante.

Severus estaba de pie con el pesado volumen que había estado leyendo con anterioridad entre sus manos. El suplente no había podido ignorar el ruido y había cesado de escribir una lista de hechizos en la pizarra, por lo que ahora estaba mirando confundido al adolescente que metía sus cosas en la mochila con evidente desagrado. Por unos momentos pareció no saber qué hacer, hasta que vio que Snape se colgaba la bolsa y se daba la media vuelta para irse.

—Hey, no te he dado permiso de retirarte.

—No se lo pedí —contestó Severus sin detenerse.

—Si sales deberé reportarte con tu jefe de casa, ehm… tú…

El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a revolver los papeles que ahí tenía en un esfuerzo por encontrar la lista de la clase. Sirius pudo ver claramente el inmenso mohín de fastidio de Severus, quien se detuvo y se giró para encarar al maestro.

—Snape, Severus. De Slytherin —puntualizó con orgullo.

—Bueno, no tienes autorizado dejar mi clase, Severus —replicó con un tono que intentaba ser autoritario.

—Por favor, no me llames por mi nombre y a esto —resopló despectivo— difícilmente podría llamarse una clase.

Sirius y Remus se miraron sorprendidos de la audacia del Slytherin, es cierto que el hombre nada más era un suplente, pero a los estudiantes se les exigía tenerle el mismo respeto que a un titular.

Olvidada momentáneamente la plática, los dos Gryffindors pusieron atención al conflicto que se estaba desarrollando, al igual que varios compañeros que guardaron silencio al percatarse que sucedía algo más interesante.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa manera, soy tu profesor y-

—No, ahí es donde te equivocas, ya que esto no es una clase, tú no eres un profesor —dijo sin ocultar su aburrimiento. —Tu nulo dominio de la materia es más que vergonzoso, no creo que ni siquiera puedas ejecutar correctamente un _protego_ para salvar tu mísera vida. En verdad estoy intrigado del por qué te dieron este puesto cuando tus capacidades no van más allá que los de un troll.

La carcajada de Sirius quedó ahogada por el fuerte codazo que le metió Remus entre las costillas. El pelinegro se cubrió la boca, no sin antes reprocharle al lobo con la mirada, y se fijó en que el aspecto fantasmagórico del suplente había desaparecido para dar paso a un embravecido color en toda la cara.

—Tú no-

—Y por cierto, ¿_perfixo_, como hechizo repelente? —el muchacho señaló con descaro el conjuro en la pizarra— Es _perfigo_ y es de ataque, probablemente lo confundiste porque la declinación cambia a _perfixi_ en el acusativo, así que te recomiendo que vuelvas a aprender latín antes de que digas más estupideces.

La clase estaba en completo silencio aguantando la respiración, con los ojos puestos al frente. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un movimiento a la espera de ver cómo manejaría la situación el joven maestro.

Severus se volvió absolutamente satisfecho consigo mismo, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando se volteó de nuevo para hablar una última vez.

—Una cosa más. ¿Cantaloupe? ¿Woodcock? ¿En serio? Debiste haber sido en definitiva un hijo indeseado para que te pusieran ese chiste de nombre.

Sirius y Remus jamás habían visto una expresión como la que pobre hombre tenía. No sabían si iba a gritar, a salir corriendo o a soltarse a llorar. El animago hubiera apostado de buena gana su Starcomet que las tres opciones al mismo tiempo.

Por el contrario, a Severus le daba igual si al suplente se le ocurría saltar por la ventana, así que se encaminó hacia la salida del aula en medio de los cuchicheos y risitas que ya empezaban a notarse.

Sirius tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió un particular escalofrío erizar cada centímetro de su piel. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía, excitarse por algo así, pero no podía negar que ese fuego dentro de su enemigo era uno de los motivos que lo atraían poderosamente…

—Cúbreme, ¿sí? —le pidió a Remus en voz baja aprovechando la distracción.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

El aristócrata le guiñó el ojo y se deslizó de manera subrepticia hacia la puerta abierta que Severus no se había molestado en cerrar y salió tras él.

* * *

><p>Severus se recargó contra el muro de áspera piedra y soltó su mochila que cayó al piso con un ruido seco. Todavía faltaba un rato para que sonara el timbre, así que no tenía ninguna prisa. Aguzó el oído y sacó su varita de la manga mientras advertía los pasos rápidos que se acercaban al pequeño corredor lateral en el que encontraba oculto.<p>

No tuvo que asomarse para saber quién era. Con un movimiento veloz y fluido, salió a la galería principal y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que dio de lleno en el estómago a Sirius y lo mandó a patinar sobre su espalda un par de metros en el suelo.

El aristócrata se quedó tendido boca arriba sin entender lo que había pasado. Sólo acertó a musitar un adolorido "auch" a la vez que parpadeaba varias veces tratando de enfocar la visión.

—¿De nuevo me estás siguiendo?

No fue tanto una pregunta como un áspero reclamo. Severus se acercó ya sin preocuparse en lo que el otro pudiera hacer y guardó la varita.

—No. Iba al sanitario —mintió Sirius queriendo levantarse, pero el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado como para mover hasta los dedos. Logró voltear un poco la cabeza y distinguió a dos Severus en vez de uno. El animago pensó en que no le molestaría tener dos Slytherins para su cumpleaños. En su cama. Desnudos. Con una gran moño rojo. —Merlín, sería fantástico tenerte así.

A pesar de haber sido un murmullo, Snape escuchó perfectamente, pero no comprendió a lo que se refería su enemigo, aunque, a juzgar por lo que siempre le decía, fue fácil deducir que quizá estaba imaginando algo obsceno. Conteniendo su disgusto, se arrodilló a un lado de él y apartó la túnica y el suéter para palpar sus costados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sirius apretando los párpados e intentando evitar el dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. —¿Sabes? Si esto era lo que planeabas desde un principio, bien podrías haber buscado un lugar más privado. Un clóset, un salón vacío, un baño…

—Cállate —le ordenó entornando los ojos. —¿Qué es lo único en lo que piensas?

—Cuando estoy cerca de ti, sí.

Sirius se mordió la punta de la lengua un poco arrepentido por el desliz. ¿Qué no acababa de aconsejarle Remus que dejara de insinuársele si se quería acercar al chico?

—¿En dónde la escondiste? —gruñó de abrupto.

—¿Qué?

—La bufanda. ¿En dónde la tienes?

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron y vagaron con pereza de un Severus a otro.

—¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que es mía.

—No es tuya.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te robé tu bufanda? No he caído tan bajo, Snivellus.

—No me la quitaste a mí.

El Slytherin le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio y entonces fue que Sirius se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaba preocupado por el perro. No supo qué responderle. No quería que de ninguna manera lo relacionara con Mutt.

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. Y no le quité nada a nadie. En serio, ¿todo este alboroto por una maldita bufanda que supuestamente yo tengo y es tuya? ¿Qué la compañía sólo hizo una? Si pensaras un poco-

La retahíla de excusas se vio súbitamente interrumpida por la varita de Severus hundiéndose en su mejilla.

—Te juro, Black, por lo más sagrado, —le dijo con voz grave acercando su cara— que si descubro que le hiciste algo, te lastimaré de la peor forma posible.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Me lanzarás un imperdonable? —lo desafió.

—Un imperdonable es lo último de lo que debes preocuparte. Yo en tu lugar, me preocuparía de lo que como o de lo que bebo —siseó.

Sirius no dudó de la amenaza. Sabía que la posibilidad de que lo envenenara —o algo mucho peor— era una posibilidad muy real. Se quedó en silencio, parpadeando de manera insistente hasta que al fin, logró enfocar el blanquísimo rostro de Snape a poca distancia del suyo. Era asombrosa la diferencia que había entre este Severus que lo veía con interminable desprecio y el Severus de expresión tranquila que veía con afecto a Mutt. Era asombroso y al mismo tiempo irónico.

—¿Después de que te ayudé con Malfoy y Rosier?

—No te debo nada —dijo con los dientes crispados. —¿Me escuchaste? Nunca te pedí ayuda.

Sirius se quedó perplejo.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo todo esto, pero te aseguro que no soy tan idiota como para tragármelo.

—¿Tan? —no pudo evitar burlarse.

La punta de la varita se enterró con más insistencia en la suave carne y Sirius se quiso dar una patada por decir ese tipo de comentarios. Respiró profundamente intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿De veras no sabes por qué lo hago?

—Sé que eres un bastardo hijo de perra que disfruta humillando a los demás.

—Tal vez, —concedió— pero hay otra razón.

Severus esperó a que el pelinegro hablara, pero éste tan sólo se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sirius trató desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que pudiera expresar el remolino de sentimientos que se agolpaba dentro de él. Nunca había tenido problemas para seguir sus instintos, pero con Severus era diferente, porque simplemente no funcionaría. ¿Cómo podía resarcir seis años de martirio con unas palabras que sonarían a una mentira? Tragó fuerte, con la sencilla declaración incapaz de pasar más allá de su tráquea, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba ver esa intensa lucha en sus ojos.

Pero fue esa intensidad inefable la que alcanzó a Severus. Porque por primera vez percibía que había algo muy diferente en el fondo de esos relucientes ojos claros. No sabía identificar qué era, pero sí sabía que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Desconcertado, se hizo para atrás, alejándose despacio de ese Sirius que no era Sirius, sino una criatura extraña que en ese momento se ponía de pie, vacilante, como si estuviera herida.

—¿Qué es… qué es lo que quieres de mí, Black? —preguntó con cautela.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sirius. No supo cómo contestar a eso. Una vaga respuesta rondó su cabeza: _todo_; sin embargo, no juzgó oportuno decirlo dado lo inexacto de su respuesta. ¿Qué era todo? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Su devoción? ¿Sus pensamientos? ¿Su amor?

—Ya te dije que no te debo nada —repitió receloso. —No sé qué te habrá impulsado a intervenir, pero si con esto pretendes que yo tenga algún tipo de deud-

—No —lo interrumpió con voz tenue. —No me debes nada.

La confusión en Severus se hizo más profunda. Arrugó la frente y miró a Sirius apoyarse en la pared, todavía mareado por los efectos del conjuro.

—Aquella noche en la enfermería eras tú, ¿no es cierto?

—Estás alucinando, ¿cómo-? —cortó su pretexto cuando Severus le apuntó con la varita y entornó los ojos indicándole claramente que no le mintiera. Sirius esbozó una sonrisita de lado. —Sí, era yo.

El Slytherin torció los labios como si le hubiera llegado un olor desagradable. Eso le confirmaba que Sirius sí lo había besado. Una parte de él quería preguntarle el por qué; no obstante la parte racional le decía que era una muy mala idea, que en realidad no iba a gustarle la respuesta; sin embargo, aunque no lo supiera, en eso se parecía demasiado a Sirius, así que, contrario a su buen juicio, sin pensarlo mucho abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por un grito cercano.

—¡Severus!

Reconociendo al segundo la voz demandante y al mismo tiempo empalagosa, Severus apenas y se volteó para echarle un vistazo a Lucius y a Avery que venían caminando por el corredor.

—Te estaba buscando —anunció, pero casi de inmediato se quedó en silencio y puso un mohín de asco al notar la presencia de Sirius. —¿Qué haces con él? —le cuestionó con frialdad.

Severus no respondió enseguida. Seguía contemplando a Sirius, quien lucía bastante irritado por la inoportuna aparición del rubio.

—Arreglando un asunto —le resolvió al fin.

Las elegantes y finas cejas de Lucius se arquearon en una clara sospecha de que ahí sucedía algo más. Le dirigió una antipática mirada al aristócrata.

—¿Qué haces fuera de clase a deshoras, Black? Me imagino que no tienes autorización de tu profesor para andar merodeando por los pasillos.

—¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa?

—Te sugiero que cuides cómo le hablas a un prefecto-

—Vete a la mierda —replicó molesto.

Sirius no se arrepintió de lo dicho, ni siquiera cuando la maldición de Lucius lo golpeó y sintió el inequívoco dolor de que algo se fracturaba dentro de él. Cayó primero de rodillas aspirando con dificultad y luego se inclinó hacia adelante con un brazo alrededor del costado y el otro bajo su frente, pensando ociosamente en que Madame Pomfrey lo regañaría por haberse vuelto a romper los huesos.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Black. Salúdame a Lupin y dile que lo veré pronto —dijo Lucius con afectación.

El último comentario casi hizo que Sirius escupiera su hígado. Quiso alcanzar su varita, pero no pudo, entre el hechizo aturdidor y el maleficio del prefecto, todo le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente.

—Vamos, Severus, quiero hablar contigo.

Snape miró con indiferencia el sufrimiento de su enemigo; sin embargo, no estaba para nada contento de que Malfoy hubiera intervenido antes de que terminara con Black. Si bien no le importaba lo que le sucediera, prefería ser él quien le causara cualquier tipo de dolor. Bien, se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Siguiendo la indicación de Lucius, se alejó por la galería sin mirar atrás.

Malfoy, Avery y él bajaron los cuatro pisos y caminaron hacia los jardines exteriores que colindaban con las cercanías del Sauce Boxeador. Era un día bastante frío y melancólico, de mucha ventisca que aun así no lograba despejar el cielo salpicado de nubarrones. Severus se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y se cerró la túnica en un intento inútil de preservar el calor corporal.

—Avísanos si se acerca alguien —dijo Lucius.

Avery asintió y comenzó a caminar más despacio proporcionándoles eventualmente una ventaja de varios metros. El prefecto y el muchacho se detuvieron un poco más allá, en medio de una ancha vereda semioculta por una fila de gruesos troncos.

—Últimamente pareces pasar demasiado tiempo con Black…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lucius?

—¿De qué estaban hablando tú y él? ¿Por qué de repente ese interés en ti?

—Es mi problema, nada que te incumba —lo cortó fríamente.

El rubio endureció sus aristocráticas facciones y Severus metió las manos casualmente en sus bolsillos en un gesto disimulado para tener a su disposición la varita.

—Me decepcionas, Severus, esa no es la clase de actitud que te llevará a ser aceptado dentro de los Mortífagos.

—Creí que no importaba mi actitud, sino mi trabajo. Según recuerdo, Rookwood quedó bastante satisfecho con la poción que le preparé, ¿no? Al igual que los hermanos Lestrange. Supongo que eso bastará para que hablen bien de mí.

Los labios de Malfoy se curvearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa altanera.

—Lo que ellos digan de ti enfrente del Lord, es algo que está a disposición mía, Severus. Claro que sus comentarios pueden ser favorables si yo así se los pido.

Severus puso tal cara de fastidio que fue imposible que pasara desapercibida.

—Sólo quiero que estés a salvo. Tus habilidades te llevarán muy lejos y nadie está más impresionado que el Lord, pero debo advertirte que su interés podría ser muy peligroso si no cuentas con los amigos adecuados.

Lucius esperó pacientemente a que las palabras hicieran su efecto. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas se le presentaran difíciles, pero intuía que a Severus le faltaba muy poco para ceder. El pelinegro lo miró con una leve hosquedad marcada en sus intensos ojos oscuros e hizo un chasquido de impaciencia con la lengua. Transcurrieron algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que Severus se dio la media vuelta, tratando de buscar una salida. El rubio lo acorralaba poco a poco y sabía que no podía escapara para siempre. Anhelaba tanto pertenecer a los Mortífagos, pero no a costa de lo que le pedía Malfoy.

Alzó ligeramente el rostro y cerró los párpados, permitiéndose sentir las suaves gotitas de agua que se estrellaban en su frente y descendían serpenteando a través de los invisibles poros de su piel.

—Severus… —musitó Lucius frente a él. Se puso rígido cuando sintió que las manos del prefecto se posaban en sus hombros y se colaban hasta el hueco de su cuello. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler el fresco aliento del chico. —No te imaginas lo que puedo hacerte sentir.

Repulsión. Horror. Náusea. El delgado Slytherin tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que Lucius podía hacerle sentir, pero también tenía muy claro que no le convenía enemistarse con él. No era estúpido. Sabía que no podría mantener el juego por mucho tiempo.

Entonces abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver por el rabillo una cercana sombra negra que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Sobresaltado, quiso sacar su varita, pero Malfoy fue más rápido que él.

—_¡Stupefy!_

La luz roja golpeó a la sombra poniendo un violento alto a su loca carrera. Y a Severus no le hubiera importado mucho la criatura desconocida, sino hubiera sido porque escuchó un chillido que le resultó muy familiar.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! —exclamó Lucius triunfal.

Severus se quedó de una pieza al darse cuenta de que aquella sombra no era nadie más que Mutt, que ahora yacía maltrecho y enfangado en el húmedo camino.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado por volver a encontrarnos.

La desalmada voz del adolescente lo sacó de su sorpresa y dio paso al terror cuando lo vio caminar hacia el perro y darle una patada. Severus sintió un escalofrío al escuchar crujir una costilla bajo el zapato, seguido de un doloroso aullido. A continuación, Lucius tomó por el pescuezo al atontado animal y le apuntó con la varita.

—Es hora de que pagues lo que me hiciste, perro sarnoso.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Jueves 31 de mayo? Quise decir lunes 4 de junio. Como podrán ver, soy mala cumpliendo fechas límite :_D Pero a fin de cuentas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por esperarlo y ya sea que les guste o no, háganmelo saber, aunque no lo crean también las mentadas de madre sirven para mejorar ;D<strong>

**EDIT: Me han notificado varios de ustedes que no se pueden poner más de un review por usuario registrado, así que sí les apetece dejarme, pueden hacerle mediate el review anónimo XP  
><strong>

**El próximo capítulo no estoy muy segura de que lo pueda entregar a mediados de mes, quizá me tarde hasta la tercera semana U_U Como sea, haré lo posible por ponerme al día, pero es difícil cuando hay tanto qué hacer y tan poco tiempo. Igual quiero echarle un poco de culpa por el retraso a mi beta, porque me obliga a procastinar al atascarme el msn de fotos de Loki y a mi mamá que estuvo insistiendo en que fuéramos a ver Caperucita Roja y Thor… No, no lo estoy inventando, de veras se refirió a Blanca Nieves y el Cazador con ese título… Mi mamá no tiene buena memoria ._.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, soy la única a la que le dio un poco de lástima el suplente? Severus no fue muy cruel, o sí? Y Lucius supongo que sí se pasó de cruel XP  
><strong>

**Dios! Me duele tanto la espalda que prácticamente me late y siento que de un momento a otro me va a salir un alien T_T **

**En fin, basta con las divagaciones.**

**Elecktra: No, no te preocupes, eso de que no voy a poder terminar el fic no va a pasar ;D Cuando mucho me atrasaré por diferentes motivos, pero como te dije alguna vez, esto tiene ya un final y sí lo vas a leer X3**

**Azulit: Perdón por hacerte llorar y espero no llegar tarde en mi entrega para tu cumpleaños! :D**

**Axolotl20: Me halaga que te hayas creado una cuenta sólo para reclamarme por la actualización jajaja, y que te guste mucho la historia. Yo también he querido que este profesor tan especial reciba un poco de cariño, porque en definitiva se lo merece :D**

** Flororstar: Un crucio? T_T AUCH! ****Máximo el zapatazo, cuando menos ese sólo saca un chichón en la frente XD Pero bueno, servida, tarde, pero aquí está el cap.**

**Im waiting: Ya sé, ya sé, perdóooon por la espera angustiosa T_T Ahí está el capítulo ;D**

**Terry: Qué bien que te guste la historia! :D Aquí está la actualización, mis disculpas XP**


	35. Rencor pt1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rencor (pt.1)<strong>

Era un suicidio. No físico, sino social. Estaba seguro de que atacar a Lucius Malfoy lo llevaría directo al fondo de la cadena alimenticia de Slytherin. No estaba en la cúspide, pero tenía una posición aceptable. Nadie en todo el colegio tenía el talento para las Artes Oscuras y las pociones como él, por lo que muchos recurrían a sus servicios y eso le había ganado cierto nivel de cortesía y admiración, justo la suficiente para ser considerado como un miembro potencialmente valioso para los Mortífagos.

El punto era si quería perder esa oportunidad por un simple perro.

Severus trató de convencerse, trató de no mirar, trató de insensibilizarse como siempre hacía; pero supo que estaba perdido en el momento en el que su mano se levantó sin pedirle permiso y sus labios se movieron de manera independiente para formular un hechizo.

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Lucius saltó fuera de su alcance y aterrizó dentro de un charco de agua sucia a dos metros de él.

—¿Qué-?

—Suéltalo. Ya, Lucius.

La expresión de pasmo del prefecto se transformó en una de extrañeza. Miró a su compañero amenazándolo y alzó ligeramente una delicadísima ceja platinada.

—¿Vas a atacarme, Severus?

El desvergonzado tono burlón del Slytherin hizo que la determinación en Severus se fortaleciera.

—No si sueltas al perro ahora mismo.

—¿Te vas a arriesgar por este animal inmundo? —rió sujetando con más violencia a Sirius, quien se debatía débilmente tratando de liberarse. —No es algo que te convenga.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Lucius mantuvo la vista fija en Severus, retándolo a cumplir su amenaza; sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaron cuando volteó brevemente hacia la silueta de Avery acercándose por detrás. Severus se dio cuenta del peligro y, moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, se giró para lanzar un conjuro que dio justo en el blanco. La distracción le dio suficiente tiempo a Lucius para arrojar al perro a un lado y recuperar su varita.

En un segundo, los maleficios surcaban el aire como veloces saetas. Aunque Severus moría por lanzar un par de _sectusempra_, tuvo que limitarse a hechizos sencillos que pudieran dejar fuera de combate a sus compañeros sin ponerlos demasiado en riesgo. Se defendió bien por unos minutos, hasta que, después de un poderoso estallido que golpeó a Lucius y lo aventó de cara contra un árbol, Avery lo atacó por la espalda con una maldición paralizante.

De inmediato sintió que las extremidades se le adormecían, como si se hubieran hecho de jalea. Los efectos no eran los mismos que los del _petrificus totalus_, pero lograron detenerlo y se derrumbó sobre la hierba mojada. La varita se deslizó de sus dedos y trató de alcanzarla, pero su brazo se negó a obedecerlo y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Avery ya había llegado junto a él apoderándose del objeto mágico.

—Mal jugado, Snape —bufó el chico. —¿Lucius?

Severus volteó para ver al aludido levantarse del barrizal en el que había aterrizado. Procurando mantener su aristocrática dignidad, Lucius se acomodó su ropa y se quitó de la cara el otrora reluciente cabello ahora manchado de lodo y un poco de sangre proveniente de un pequeño corte en el pómulo. El rubio agitó la varita y recuperó su aspecto inmaculado. Estaba furioso, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras se alisaba la túnica y caminaba hacia los dos Slytherins.

—Me desilusionas, Severus… —murmuró con los dientes apretados una vez que se detuvo junto a él. —Te creía más inteligente. Tráeme al perro —le ordenó a Avery.

El chico obedeció raudo y, sin mayor esfuerzo, hizo levitar al perro hasta donde estaban.

Sirius había permanecido todo el tiempo oscilando entre la inconsciencia, despertando a intervalos, demasiado débil y adolorido como para ayudar a Severus. Las maldiciones recibidas y la patada junto con el viento frío, le habían provocado un visible temblor en el cuerpo. Aun así, a pesar de su empañada vista, reconoció a Malfoy y le ladró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Voy a disfrutar esto demasiado.

El rubio masculló algo y giró la muñeca. De inmediato un dolor lacerante le abrasó las entrañas a Sirius. Lanzó un chillido y se revolvió desesperado en el aire, pero Avery lo mantuvo fijo en su lugar sin inmutarse ante su sufrimiento.

Severus apretó los ojos incapaz de ver la horrible escena. Luchó por ponerse de pie, con unas espantosas ganas de vomitar arremolinándose en la boca de su estómago; no obstante, fue inútil, el hechizo parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada movimiento suyo, apoderándose incluso de su lengua. Apenas y logró arrastrarse unos centímetros sobre el césped. Cuando los aullidos cesaron —segundos u horas después, no estaba seguro— abrió los párpados y contempló presa del horror y la impotencia el cuerpo extenuado del can.

—Ya no eres tan bravo, ¿verdad, sarnoso? —rió Lucius con sadismo; sin embargo, al recibir como respuesta un desfalleciente gruñido, su rostro se volvió a tensar del coraje. —Bien, es obvio que no has aprendido tu lección…

Se preparaba para volver a lanzar el maleficio, cuando un frágil sonido detrás de él lo detuvo.

—No.

Lucius volteó la cabeza, lleno de incredulidad, para ver a Severus jadeando, casi blanco, pero con los ojos vibrantes llenos de un agudo odio.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dé…jalo…

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba su perlada dentadura.

No necesitó reflexionarlo. Severus sabía lo que debía hacer.

—La… man-sión… —murmuró con la voz rota. Ante la expresión curiosa del rubio, continuó: —Iré… con…tigo… En… in… vier… no…

Hubo un fugaz silencio, seguido de la escalofriante sonrisa de Lucius ensanchándose a unos límites imposibles y Severus tuvo la certeza de que había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

—… Sólo… déja-lo… en paz…

—… Me parece justo —accedió.

El Slytherin se dejó caer de cara al cielo, respirando todavía con más dificultad. Ya ni siquiera podía sentir la lluvia helada que empezaba a arreciar sobre ellos. Tampoco vio cuando Lucius guardó su varita, se aproximó a él y se arrodilló para hablarle al oído de manera que Avery no lo pudiera escuchar.

—Has tomado la mejor decisión, Severus. Estoy seguro de que pasaremos unas deliciosas festividades —ronroneó.

Severus sólo pudo estremecerse. Ya no podía hablar. La maldición iba asfixiándolo poco a poco. Estaba hecha para privar de oxígeno a la víctima hasta que se desmayara, después de lo cual perdía todo su efecto. No era mortal, pero sí era una tortura angustiosa sentir como por más que aspirara a raudales, el aire no era suficiente.

—Vámonos.

Avery asintió y con un golpe de su varita, lanzó al perro contra su compañero caído. El enorme cuerpo del animal aterrizó de mala manera sobre el estómago de Severus y le sacó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. A pesar de la creciente desesperación y sus jadeos inútiles, sintió un inmenso alivio. Mientras todo se volvía negro, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Mutt estaba a salvo…

* * *

><p>Severus se despertó con una violenta sacudida, llevando instintivamente las manos al cuello ante la opresiva sensación de sofoco.<p>

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Severus, cálmate! ¡Severus!

Una luz brillante le quemó las pupilas forzándolo a cerrar los ojos. Siguió agitándose, jalando grandes bocanadas de oxígeno, sin hacer caso de la voz que le pedía que se tranquilizara.

—¡Severus! ¡Escúchame! —continuó la familiar voz tomándolo de las muñecas para quitárselas de la garganta. —¡Soy Remus! ¡Cálmate, todo está bien!

Los firmes brazos del Gryffindor y lo que dijo hicieron su efecto. Severus se quedó inmóvil, intentando controlar su irregular respiración y obligándose a mirar a pesar de que la luz le estaba lastimando.

—Estás bien. Estás a salvo.

—… ¿Lupin?

La dolorosa fluorescencia se disipó poco a poco y empezaron a surgir sombras que eventualmente adquirieron color y forma: una sólida pared de piedra, varias camas de hierro con sábanas blancas, unas cuantas mesitas de noche hechas de madera oscura, jarrones de porcelana azul y flores multicolores de muchos pétalos. Severus miró alrededor suyo, pestañeando numerosas veces, hasta que se topó con un par de resplandecientes ojos áureos que lo contemplaban con genuina preocupación.

—… ¿Lupin? —repitió sin comprender.

Remus dejó escapar una larga exhalación de alivio y por fin lo soltó.

—¿Qué pasó? —se relajó brevemente, pero volvió a exaltarse en cuanto recordó a Mutt. —Había un perro, ¿en dónde está? ¿Lo viste? ¿Le hiciste algo?¿Se fue?

Sin molestarse por lo que el castaño pudiera pensar, Severus lo acribilló con una larga lista de preguntas. Remus alzó las manos y le dijo con serenidad:

—El perro está bien, Severus. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿En dónde está? —repitió ansioso.

—Bueno… —le ofreció una mirada apologética. —No lo sé.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Lupin? —replicó amenazante.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—… Sirius me dijo.

Por unos momentos, Severus se quedó sin habla, indeciso de haber escuchado bien.

—… ¿Black?

—Sí —respondió mientras daba un paso lateral hacia la derecha y dejaba a la vista a un dormido Sirius a dos camas de distancia. —Lo hallé en el corredor y me dijo que te habías ido con Malfoy, pero que estaba seguro de que se traía algo entre manos, así que me pidió ir a buscarte.

El Slytherin miró a Sirius entre asombrado y curioso conforme el otro Gryffindor continuaba su relato.

—No estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, pero entonces desde el cuarto piso te vi peleándote con Malfoy… Cuando al fin llegué, sólo te encontré a ti y al perro. Me aseguré de que estuvieras bien y luego lo ayudé a él. En cuanto se recuperó, se fue dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

Remus mantuvo una mueca seria todo el tiempo. No se le daban muy bien las mentiras elaboradas y confió en que una sencilla explicación satisficiera al chico.

—… ¿Black te ordenó que me dijeras esa historia? —dijo volteando a verlo de manera suspicaz.

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces debo creerme que lo dejaste para ir en mi ayuda? —preguntó con un resoplido sarcástico. —¿Que lo abandonaste sin importar el estado en el que se encontraba?

—Es cierto que Sirius estaba mal, —respondió sin perder la calma— pero después de lo que me contó, me inquietaba más el hecho de que Lucius estuviera tramando algo. Lo que resultó ser cierto, a fin de cuentas.

Severus esbozó una ligera sonrisa desagradable y se arrellanó contra la almohada.

—Él fue el que te atacó, ¿no? Es importante que lo digas, Severus. Madame Pomfrey dijo que fuiste víctima de la maldición _suffoco_. Es magia oscura y muy peligrosa que-

—¿Y qué te importa, Lupin? —lo cortó fastidiado. —Es asunto de Slytherins.

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron desmesuradamente, incrédulo ante la fría actitud de su compañero.

—Severus, no sé qué pasó ahí afuera, pero lo que hizo Malfoy estuvo mal. Te agredió con un hechizo prohibido. Debes reportarlo al director para que sea sancionado-

—¿Reportarlo? ¿Así como tu reportas lo que tus amigos me hacen?

—Esto es diferente, nosotros no-

—Dime en qué es diferente que Black me golpee a que Lucius me maldiga —lo retó molesto. —Nunca has hecho nada por mí, ¿por qué empezar ahora? ¿Para seguirle el juego a tu amigo Black? ¿Estás tan deseoso de complacerlo que le crees todas sus mentiras? ¿O acaso te aterroriza que te saque de su grupito si no haces lo que él dice?

Las palabras del pelinegro salieron cargadas de rencor, pero no alcanzaron a Remus de la manera en que esperaba. Por el contrario, el adolescente se sentó en la cama contigua y volteó a ver a Sirius.

—Sirius no es como tú crees, Severus.

—Seguro que sí —replicó con desprecio. —Es un maldito bastardo de porquería al que sólo le importa ser popular, incapacitado para aceptar otro punto de vista que no sea el suyo. Típico de un Gryffindor que cree que todo lo que sale de su boca es la verdad absoluta…

Severus siguió provocando al chico, esperando que en cualquier momento saltara en defensa de su amigo con alguna reflexión cursi sobre la amistad. Sin embargo, una vez más, estaba equivocado. Remus viró su delicado perfil y le clavó una significativa mirada que lo interrumpió.

—No, —empezó a decir con tremenda seguridad— estás equivocado. Sólo ves a Sirius en lo más superficial. Quizá sea muchas de las cosas que dices, pero eso no es todo. Nunca estuve de acuerdo en cómo te trataba y no voy a justificar ninguno de sus actos. Ha cometido muchos errores, en especial contigo, pero ese es el punto… Sirius está cambiando y sé que no te gustará oírlo, porque ese cambio te involucra a ti…

—Esa es la más grande idiotez que-

—A Sirius le gustas —dijo llanamente.

—… Corrijo: _esa_ es la más grande-

—De verdad.

Remus lo dijo con tal gravedad que Severus no supo si reírse, mandarlo al diablo o arrojarle el florero cercano a la cabeza. Optó por quedarse callado y mirar en dirección a Sirius, quien seguía apaciblemente dormido. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba con toda su alma, no le cabía la menor duda. Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre le acometía una súbita punzada en la sien y el estómago se le revolvía, y hasta hace poco, estaba seguro de que el Gryffindor sentía lo mismo… Sintió como la rabia le trepaba por la garganta. ¿Por qué él?

—Lo odio —masculló con voz ronca. —Dile que lo odio y que no importa lo que haga… Eso no va a cambiar nunca.

El castaño volteó hacia el Slytherin y quedó sorprendido por la fiera mirada. No supo qué decir. La aversión del muchacho era tan desalentadora que le causó pesadumbre. Severus estaba demasiado ofuscado por su resentimiento que automáticamente ponía una barrera que repelía al que osara acercarse.

—_De cierta manera, en eso se asemeja a Sirius. Ninguno puede ver más allá de sí mismo…_

Severus no conocía muy bien a Lupin, pero fue capaz de ver en él las claras intenciones de empezar un discurso sentimental y después de haberse vendido a Malfoy, no tenía el humor de escucharlo ni de permanecer en la misma habitación que Black, aunque éste estuviera inconsciente.

Se incorporó bruscamente hasta quedar sentado y tomó de la mesita de noche la túnica y la varita.

—¿A dónde vas? Madame Pomfrey dijo que deberías guardar reposo.

El pelinegro lo ignoró por completo, porque ni siquiera se dignó a echarle una de sus habituales miradas de fastidio; sin embargo, su atención se vio en definitiva atraída cuando la puerta principal se abrió con un rápido y violento golpe que hizo temblar las molduras de madera y el cristal.

—¡Remus!

James corrió alterado hacia el interior de la estancia seguido de un sofocado Peter que apenas y podía contener el aliento.

—¿James? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a Sirius? ¡Los dos se desaparecieron y tuve que buscarlos en-!

El muchacho de gafas se interrumpió antes de revelar demasiado ya que había reparado de súbito en la presencia de su acérrimo enemigo.

—¡Fuiste tú, maldita serpiente! —sacó la varita.

—¡James, no! ¡Él no le hizo nada a Sirius!

Remus trató de interponerse entre los dos muchachos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Previendo las reacciones del otro, Severus ya había lanzado un embrujo de brazos de gelatina que empujó a James hacia un lado y provocó que aterrizara de bruces contra el marco de hierro de la cama de Sirius. El Gryffindor enseguida sintió que uno de los incisivos superiores salía volando en medio de saliva y sangre.

Peter trató de realizar un contraataque, pero el inmenso terror que le tenía al Slytherin y el nerviosismo de ver a James en el suelo no lo dejaron empuñar la varita, de manera que segundos después estaba tirado junto a la pared con un gran y doloroso chichón en la cabeza.

Severus se giró esperando la ofensiva de Lupin; sin embargo nunca llegó. El castaño había volado a lado de Potter a ver si estaba bien para posteriormente ir a en auxilio del obeso Pettigrew. El pálido adolescente guardó su varita confiado en la estúpida naturaleza pacífica del prefecto y caminó hacia la entrada. Desconocía la razón por la cual la enfermera no había acudido ya y no quería averiguarla. Giró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero su mano se quedó estática. No estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacer lo que hizo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, simplemente su cuerpo se dio la media vuelta y sus ojos buscaron a Black.

El muchacho seguía en la misma posición que antes, sordo y ciego al pequeño caos que se había armado. Su rostro descansaba de mejilla contra la almohada, parcialmente oculto por la tupida y larga mata de cabello negro. Su mente se encargó de recordarle las palabras de Remus: _"A Sirius le gustas… De verdad"_. Sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago y se abstuvo de saltar encima del chico y asfixiarlo con una almohada.

Era mentira. _Tenía que serlo_.

Salió dando un recio portazo que ocasionó que el cristal se resquebrajara.

* * *

><p>No fueron los insistentes murmullos subidos de tono lo que despertaron a Sirius, sino un ardoroso aguijonazo en la parte posterior del cráneo. Abrió los párpados lentamente, gimoteando y tratando de mover sus miembros adormecidos. Después de unos segundos de visión borrosa, logró distinguir a James y a Remus discutiendo al pie de su cama. Peter, sentado en una silla a su derecha, contemplaba en silencio a los dos adolescentes.<p>

—… obvio que… tuvo la culpa…

—… ya te dije que él no…

—¿… defendiendo a esa sanguijuela? Mira, Remus, sé que hay algo que no me quieren decir…

—Por supuesto que no…

—Merlín, ¿por qué gritan? —rezongó Sirius arrugando el ceño.

Los tres Gryffindors voltearon al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz afónica de su compañero, pero fue James el primero en aproximarse y sentarse a un lado suyo.

—Por fin te dignas a despertar —refunfuñó. —¿Qué diablos te pasó? Moony dice que Snivellus no tuvo nada qué ver, pero estoy seguro que el muy hijo de perra te hizo algo.

—Aah…

—Te hallé en el pasillo, ¿te acuerdas, Sirius? —interpuso Remus dirigiéndole una discreta mirada aprehensiva. —Aunque no vi a nadie más.

Sirius miró de manera alternada a sus amigos. Poco a poco empezaba a recordar qué era lo que había pasado, aunque ignoraba qué tanto sabía James y cómo es que había llegado a la enfermería; sin embargo, a juzgar por la mueca que tenía el licántropo, supuso que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

—… Yo… yo tampoco recuerdo a nadie…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces fue coincidencia que Remus, Snivellus y tú se hayan desaparecido y luego los haya venido a encontrar en la enfermería?

—¡¿Snape está aquí?

El irreflexivo tono preocupado ahora sí no pasó desapercibido para el chico de gafas, incluso Peter lo vio como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—No, —le aclaró James con un acento grave y extraño— Snape no está aquí. Se fue hace poco.

Un ambiente incómodo se instaló entre los cuatro Marauders. Sirius se recriminó por ser tan endemoniadamente estúpido y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Si ya de por sí James sospechaba, esa estúpida exaltación le había aclarado a su amigo que definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo.

Remus se cruzó de brazos nervioso sin decir nada. Antes de que Sirius despertara, James se había empecinado en que le explicara cómo es que todos habían ido a dar al hospital y él había tenido que inventar una segunda versión de la historia, una en la que se había encontrado a Sirius herido en el corredor y luego lo había traído a la enfermería, en la que Severus ya estaba. Odiaba tanto mentirles a sus amigos, en especial a James y, al igual que Sirius, estaba seguro de que no saldría bien parado de la situación.

—¿Y bien? —dijo James de repente.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que se traen Snape, Remus y tú, o no?

—¿A qué te refieres? No nos traemos nada, Prongs.

El rostro del muchacho era serio, casi duro, revelando un obvio disgusto por la evidente mentira.

—¿Entonces no piensas decirme? ¿Así de fácil ya te resulta mentirme hasta a mí, Sirius?

Sirius sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Tragó fuerte y trató de sonreír, pero la culpa no lo dejó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No te estoy mintiend-

—¡Por favor! —estalló. —¡Te la pasas escondiéndote, de mal humor, sin hablar! ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta de que por alguna razón andas detrás de Snape y no precisamente para fastidiarlo? —finalizó apuntándole con el dedo.

El chico de ojos grises palideció. No quería pelearse con James, tampoco quería decepcionarlo y en especial, seguir con el engaño que lo hacía sentirse tan miserable.

—No es… No es lo que piensas… Es sólo que… —respiró hondamente tratando de calmar sus nervios— de un tiempo acá… han pasado algunas cosas… Yo… A mí… ¿Te… te falta un diente? —inquirió extrañado al notar la pieza ausente en la dentadura de su amigo.

James puso los ojos en blanco y extendió el puño hacia él para abrirlo y mostrarle el incisivo.

—Cortesía de tu _amigo_ Snape —gruñó. —Nos atacó cuando entramos a la enfermería.

—Tú quisiste atacarlo primero, James.

La intervención del hombre lobo le cayó en la punta del hígado a James, quien lo miró lleno de reproche por atreverse a defender al Slytherin.

—No empieces, Remus, lo último que necesito es que te pongas de parte de ese hijo de puta.

El castaño apretó los labios y se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más. James se volvió hacia Sirius esperando por la respuesta que se creía con todo el derecho de saber. Los segundos se alargaron hasta formar tensos minutos, hasta que por fin, Sirius habló.

—¿Me dejan a solas con James, por favor?

Los otros dos Marauders obedecieron. Remus se alejó lento, mirando al pelinegro sin poder descifrar lo que pensaba decir o hacer. Como fuera, estaba seguro de que lo que vendría a continuación sería una catástrofe.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Esa sí que fue una larga ausencia. Mil perdones por la espera, he leído todos y cada uno de sus reclamos y comentarios y me siento mal por traerles un capítulo corto, pero al menos quise resolverles el final del anterior. He tenido problemas para completarlo, pero la buena noticia es que actualizaré el fin de semana que viene el resto del capítulo ;)<strong>

**De nuevo, gracias por comentar aunque sea para mentarme la madre y lamento haberlos traído en ascuas por tanto tiempo XP**

**EDIT: Me hicieron notar que eso de "el fin de semana que viene" se entendía como este que acaba de pasar de finales de julio. UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS. Cómo escribí corriendo mi nota de autor, no me di cuenta de lo ambiguo que quedaba. En realidad me refería al primer fin de semana de agosto. Así que la actualización llega en estos primeros días XP  
><strong>


	36. Rencor pt2

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rencor (pt.2)<strong>

En todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Sirius, James sólo lo había visto mortalmente serio una vez. Había sido en aquella ocasión cuando su hermano Regulus resultó seleccionado para Slytherin. El rostro siempre jovial del Gryffindor había adoptado una expresión adusta, casi asesina, en cuanto el Sombrero había anunciado a qué casa iría el niño. Lo que siguió no fue nada agradable: la pelea entre los hermanos Black fue a muerte y la posterior rabieta que hizo Sirius fue de tal magnitud que el dormitorio y todas las cosas dentro de ella resultaron seriamente dañadas. Desde eso, Sirius y Regulus hablaban muy poco y sólo si era necesario.

James era uno de los pocos que no se asustaba ante el temperamento volátil de su mejor amigo. Sirius era así. Si algo lo enfurecía, estallaba y lo decía todo. Es por eso que le resultaba tan extraño verlo tan taciturno y con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente. No entendía. ¿Qué era tan grave que lo obligaba a encerrarse en sí mismo?

—Sirius… Sirius…

Fue hasta la tercera vez que Sirius escuchó su nombre que regresó de la fantasía en la que estaba sumergido. Una fantasía en donde caía un meteorito en la enfermería impidiendo que le confesara la verdad a James, pero ante la falta del meteorito y la insistencia del chico, optó por confrontar la situación. Claro que esto era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, pues lo único que hizo fue quedarse mudo con los ojos fijos en los avellana de James.

—Bueno… ¿piensas hablar o qué? —masculló impaciente el muchacho de anteojos.

—¿No te duele el diente? ¿No quieres que Madame-?

—Mi diente está bien.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Snape?

El adolescente bufó molesto y subió ambos pies al colchón.

—Me lanzó un maleficio y me golpeé contra el hierro de la cama. Peter tuvo más suerte que yo y sólo se pegó en la cabeza. Remus nos ayudó, pero me dijo que preferiría esperar a que Madame Pomfrey regresara para que ella colocara el diente en su lugar.

—No se te ve tan mal.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo malhumorado enseñándole la dentadura.

—Si te dejas el hueco, Evans puede verlo como una herida de guerra. A las chicas les encantan los héroes chimuelos.

Muy a su pesar, James soltó una pequeña risita y no obstante que sirvió para aligerar un poco el momento, Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable.

—No importa, nos la va a pagar —dijo con su usual arrogancia. —Moony dice que el grasiento no te hizo nada, pero no le creo. Seguro que te atacó por la espalda y por eso no lo viste.

—¿Tal vez no fue él? Si no, ¿entonces qué hacía también en la enfermería?

—¿Honestamente crees que no fue él? Vamos, Sirius, sabes que Snivellus jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad para maldecirte.

—Snape no es el único enemigo que tengo en la escuela.

—Pero sí el que más te odia.

Sirius quiso protestar a eso, pero no supo cómo. Se agitó intranquilo y volteó la cara hacia un lado. James, harto ya de obtener nada más que evasivas, preguntó directamente:

—¿Qué pasa entre Snape y tú?

—¿Por qué crees que pasa algo entre él y yo?

—Porque es obvio. Te desapareces sin avisarme y cuando te encuentro, estás con él. Lo chistoso es que te la pasas hablando de lo mucho que te gustaría hacerle una broma pesada, pero luego lo defiendes. No contento con eso, te la pasas cuchicheando con Remus, pero no me dices nada a mí, como si de repente ya no me tuvieras confianza. Tendría que ser retrasado para no darme cuenta de que a mi mejor amigo le pasa algo.

De nuevo, Sirius quiso objetar el argumento; sin embargo, ya fuera porque había recibido demasiadas maldiciones o porque sentía un inmenso remordimiento, su cerebro se negó a elaborar cualquier tipo de mentira.

—Mira, James… —suspiró— no es que no te tenga confianza… Es más bien que esto es muy difícil para mí… Y no estoy seguro de cómo lo vas a tomar…

—¿Qué cómo lo voy a tomar? Eres un jodido dramático, ni que hayas asesinado a alguien.

El aristócrata cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con la palma, tratando de secarse el sudor y de aliviar el hormigueo en la mano y las demás extremidades. Su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad y ya no podía seguir huyendo. La sensación de vértigo era equivalente a saltar del tercer piso, excepto que esta vez no habría nada que lo salvara de estrellarse contra el suelo. Con los párpados todavía cerrados, tomó valor, una larga bocanada de aire… y se arrojó.

—Me gusta Snape…

Sintió que se desmayaría. Al fin lo había admitido en voz alta frente a James.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Eso… que me gusta Snape.

El silencio fue ensordecedor. Sirius no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo y deseó más que nunca que ese improbable y ficticio meteorito chocara contra él o al menos que apareciera el consabido agujero para que la tierra se lo tragara. Nada de eso pasó. En cambio, sentía la intolerable —y estaba seguro que acusadora— mirada del otro muchacho.

—No puedo creer que tú…

James estaba atónito. Era inconcebible. Su boca se abrió por fin liberando todo el estrés y frustración acumulados.

—… ¡Seas tan idiota como para inventar esta clase de estupideces justo cuando estoy tratando de hablar de algo serio contigo! ¡Merlín, Sirius! ¿Tienes que volver todo una broma? ¡Hay momentos y éste no es uno!

Los ojos de Sirius se desorbitaron. Boqueó varias veces, objetando con torpeza el reclamo y queriendo decirle que era verdad.

—¡Esto me saco por querer tener una conversación decente contigo! —exclamó poniéndose de pie. —¿Con que te gusta Snivellus? ¿Me vas a decir que te enamoraste de él y ahora eres gay? ¡Mierda, Sirius, una cosa es mentirle a los demás! ¡Pero a mí!

El adolescente vociferaba agitando los brazos y haciendo muecas exageradas sin darle oportunidad a Sirius de defenderse.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No voy a andar rogándote! ¡Cuando te dé la maldita gana de hablar ya sabes dónde buscarme!

Con el dramatismo digno de un histrión, James se dio la media vuelta ofendidísimo y salió sin dejar sacudir las manos y gritar a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Aun cuando todavía se escuchaba el eco de la voz enfadada, Sirius siguió inmóvil, completamente incrédulo sin saber si lo que había ocurrido había sido algo bueno o algo malo.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Una semana para tan poquito? Así es, éste es el ínfimo resto del capítulo que vine a poder completar hasta ahora :P Iba a abarcar hasta el cumpleaños de Sirius, pero tuve problemas con la cadena de eventos, simplemente no eran lógicas algunas reacciones y a Sirius lo sentí bastante OoC, así que lo borré y decidí subir este cachito nada más.<strong>

**En otras noticias, faltan diez días para que este fic cumpla un año de publicación o_o Todavía me acuerdo cuando lo empecé pero no me decidía a subirlo XD ****Voy a intentar con toda la fuerza de mi negro corazón que el capítulo que viene sea largo y emocionante para actualizar el día 15****, con muchos muchos celos, besos, alcohol y rock n' roll (lo de las drogas lo dejo fuera porque creo que ya tienen bastante con el whisky XD).**

**Elecktra: Tienes razón en decir que Sirius no sería Sirius si no hubiera corrido en ayuda de Sev, aunque bueno, debo decir que también lo motivaron los celos. No iba a permitir que se quedara a solas con Malfoy así hubiera tenido que arrastrarse XD**

**Mery: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Ya no falta mucho para el sexo y el rock n' roll, bueno, sexo todavía no, lo dejaremos en un poco de manoseo ;)**

**Azulit: No te gustó el capítulo anterior? D: Bueno, aprecio tu sinceridad para decirlo. Respecto a las fechas de actualización entiendo tu incredulidad, me he vuelto bastante incumplida XD Pasa que no puedo complacer a todo mundo, aunque si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me dijeras exactamente qué fue lo que no te gustó. No fue verosímil? Fue aburrido? No llegué a ninguna parte? Problemas de redacción? No se entendió? De esta manera puedo saber y mejorar poco a poco ;)**

**Quiero: :D Muchas gracias por leer! Me dejas una sonrisa al saber que te trae loco esta historia. Pues ya no me tardaré un mes para seguirle, no te preocupes ;)**

**Darysnape: Pues ya está enterado James! El problema es que no le creyó XD**

**Yo 3 no mames soy yo: Ya después de esquivado el crucio, espero que te haya gustado esto que siguió XD**

**Narda: Bienvenida! Qué gusto que sigas el fic aunque sea reciente ;)**

**Flororstar: Romance? En lo que sigue ya empezará ;)**


	37. Nota

**Nota de autor:**

Cómo me hubiera gustado celebrar este día en que el fic cumple un año con un capítulo, pero desafortunadamente no se pudo :( Tengo un montón de cosas qué hacer y el tiempo que le dedico a esta historia no es tanto como quisiera, pero quise avisarles que sigo aquí, el fic no se muere ni yo tampoco XD Nada más voy a tardar un poco en actualizar.

Volviendo al cumpleaños, nada más quiero decir que estoy muy contenta, porque no sólo es el fic, sino todas ustedes también, porque me han acompañado, ya sea a lo largo de todo este tiempo, o recientemente y se toman un ratito para leer. También es un logro personal para mí, porque no se imaginan lo inmensamente procastinadora que soy (por no decir huevona e inconstante). Sus reviews y ánimos hacen que siga echándole todas las ganas del mundo :3

Aprovecho igual este espacio para contestar los últimos reviews:

**Elecktra: **Ya ves que James vive en la luna y su mundo sólo se limita a Lily, por eso no le creyó a Sirius XP Al menos ya sabe que se trae algo, ahora nada más falta que se lo vuelvan a decir y que lo vea para que confirme (y le dé un ataque XD).

**Mumisshi:** Manoseo en el próximo capítulo? Sin duda XD A Severus no se le va a pasar tan fácil el odio, pero haremos el intento para que vaya cayendo en las redes de Sirius. Aaahhh y no eres la única que siente que le falta felicidad y participación a Remus, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá más a menudo. Gracias por el frasquito de felix felicis! Lo usaré con mucho cuidado ;)

**Narda: **El próximo capítulo ya será larguito como siempre ;) Gracias por comentar!

**Azulit: **Gracias por las felicitaciones y por responderme :) Aprecio mucho que me expongas tus opiniones y el por qué de que no te haya gustado el capítulo.  
>En este capítulo dividido en dos partes trabajé con lo predecible porque era obvio que no le iba a pasar nada a Mutt, al menos nada grave.<br>La conversación entre Remus y Severus te pareció sosa? Bueno, uhm… yo no creo que Remus sea un mal mentiroso (bueno, quizá un poco XD) pero quise que la mentira sonara no muy creativa para que la incredulidad de Severus siguiera siendo patente, por eso el diálogo de: "¿Black te ordenó que me dijeras esa historia?" En ningún momento Sev le cree, mucho menos cuando le dicen que a Sirius le gusta.  
>Sobre la tensión del último capítulo estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no generé ninguna, porque lo quise cerrar. Fue con toda intención para que no se quedara tan a la expectativa como otras veces. Igual con eso del nivel de creatividad debo decir que últimamente he estado muy cansada y estresada y claro, a eso sumado la presión de entregar, pues las cosas no resultan fáciles.<p>

De todas maneras, gracias por dejar review y mandarme siempre besos y creatividad :D

**PomPomPomHorrif:** Como que pobre y loco Sirius? XD Lo que pasa que no es fácil que ame a su peor enemigo y que éste en cada oportunidad que tiene le diga que se vaya al infierno. No sabes lo difícil que es ser Sirius *asquerosamente guapo y encantador* Black T_T


	38. El mejor de los cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor de los cumpleaños<strong>

—No cuenta —dijo Remus en voz baja sin dejar de hojear el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había tomado del librero.

—Claro que sí, Moony, se lo dije, no es mi culpa que no me creyera —alegó Sirius en un volumen más alto de lo permitido en la biblioteca.

—Nadie en su sano juicio te creería… Por eso tienes que volver a decírselo.

—No, no, no. Con una vez es suficiente, muchas gracias. Yo ya cumplí con mi deber.

—No cuenta —insistió el licántropo mientras se humedecía el dedo índice para pasar la página.

—Bueno, —rezongó cruzándose de brazos— si tanto te preocupa que se entere, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?

—Porque no me corresponde a mí. De todas maneras quise hablar con él ayer que salió de la enfermería, pero se fue corriendo mientras gritaba algo de que querías verle la cara.

—¿Y cómo rayos iba yo a saber que reaccionaría así?

—Hay cierto cuento muggle llamado Pedro y el lobo… Te recomiendo ampliamente que lo leas, tal vez te sirva.

Sirius respiró pesadamente y viró los ojos.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No me has dicho cómo fue que nos encontraste a Snape y a mí en el bosque.

—Con el mapa. Te tardaste mucho y quise asegurarme de que no estuvieras metido en problemas. Lo cual no parece estar en tus planes últimamente.

—No iba a permitir que se quedara solo con esa sabandija, —dijo molesto— sabía que era posible que intentara algo; pero como no sabía a dónde se habían ido, me transformé para poder seguirles el rastro.

—Sé que te preocupas por Severus, pero debiste haberlo pensando mejor antes de lanzarte así. Mira... —su voz se convirtió en un susurro a la vez que hacía el libro a un lado y se acercaba al pelinegro— tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasó entre ellos. Entiendo que se haya ensañado contigo, pero, ¿por qué con Severus? ¿Qué no se supone que están del mismo lado?

—Lo dudo. Ya te conté lo que pasó en el baño el otro día. Malfoy quiere reclutar a Snape para su grupo idiota de Mortífagos. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

—Sólo rumores: El tal Voldemort… pureza de la sangre mágica… Sé que Lily y Severus tuvieron muchos problemas por eso. Tal vez le podrías preguntar.

Sirius masculló algo ininteligible y miró de soslayo en dirección a la mesa donde estaba la pelirroja y el resto de sus compañeros. Lily alzó la cabeza y le echó una leve miradilla de reproche que le decía claramente que debería estar estudiando.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en el bosque?

—Muy poco —respondió llevándose el pulgar a los labios. —Es como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

—Bueno, es muy probable que ver a Severus te ayude. ¿Has ido con él?

El animago negó con la cabeza y siguió observando a la chica.

—No he podido. Espero escabullirme ahora que termine la hora.

—Procura que sólo él te vea. Seguro que se sentirá muy aliviado de saber que estás bien.

Remus agarró el volumen de vuelta, alzó la mano y lo soltó. El viejo libro flotó libre de vuelta a su lugar.

—Estaba muy preocupado, ¿sabes? Nunca lo había visto así. Parece que le ha cobrado un gran afecto a Padfoot.

—Mutt —al ver la expresión interrogante del otro, le aclaró: —Me dice Mutt.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del licántropo.

—¿Quién diría que Severus sería capaz de querer a tu adorable alter ego?

—Hey, yo soy igual de adorable que Mutt —se defendió.

Remus ya no dijo nada más y se dedicó a buscar un tomo de hechizos avanzados contra magia oscura. Sirius, por otro lado, se aflojó la corbata mientras pensaba en todo el asunto. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos del perro. Era absurdo porque él era el perro, sin embargo, Severus no lo sabía y era un hecho que el Slytherin quería ver a Mutt y no a Sirius. Deseaba que el asunto no fuera tan complicado.

—Oye —lo interrumpió Remus.

—Mmh.

—¿Te peleaste con Lily o algo?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico. Volteó a ver a su compañero.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque ha estado viendo para acá desde hace un rato. Al principio pensé que era porque estabas flojeando conmigo, pero parece que es otra cosa.

—Oh, tuvimos una discusión el otro día. Supongo que sigue molesta por eso.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió mientras retrocedía dos pasos para ver mejor los títulos del anaquel de arriba.

El aristócrata agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Creyó que me iba a acostar con uno de sus alumnos nada más porque nos vio conversando cinco minutos. Dijo que no quería que alterara al grupo.

—¿Y tú pretendías acostarte con el mencionado pupilo?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó mosqueado. —No me interesa acostarme con otros hombres, en especial los que son amigos de Evans. Le dije que lo que yo hiciera no le importaba y que si tanto le aterrorizaba que violara a alguien que no me hubiera pedido entrar al grupo.

Dos pequeños volúmenes salieron levitando de la repisa más alta y cayeron suavemente en las manos del joven lobo.

—Bueno, no puedes realmente quejarte por eso. Tu fama te precede, ¿sabes? No es como que ella se haya puesto a inventarlo. Todos saben que eres un poco… mmh… ¿cuál sería la palabra apropiada para describirlo? ¿Mujeriego?

—¿Qué? Oye, yo no ando por ahí teniendo sexo-Cállate. Quiero decir que no tengo ningún tipo de intención para con ese Ravenclaw. Ella fue la que se apresuró a sacar conclusiones. Ya sabes que es increíblemente estiraaaa-aaaaa…

Esa "a" alargada no encontró su final y quedó congelada en la boca abierta de Sirius. Remus se percató de esto y volteó a ver la razón por la que el chico se había quedado inmóvil.

Lily Evans estaba de pie a menos de un metro de ellos con cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Hola, Lily —la saludó Remus con tranquilidad ahogando la risa.

—Hola Remus —le devolvió amablemente el saludo, pero cambió su tono a uno irritado cuando se dirigió al pelinegro. —¿Así que soy una estirada, Sirius?

—No, yo dije que eras una estiraaaaaaaa…

El tono socarrón fue evidente y a la muchacha no le quedó más remedio que armarse de paciencia ante tal desfachatez.

—Bueno… Vine porque quisiera que revisaras unas traducciones. Algunos están preguntando exclusivamente por ti —le concedió no sin un poco de rivalidad que disimuló.

—En un momento voy.

Lily asintió y se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, balanceándose imperceptiblemente de atrás para adelante en silencio. Sirius adivinó de inmediato cuál era su propósito y volteó a ver a Remus con una mueca de sabelotodo.

—… Ehm, también vine porque… —alzó la barbilla— estuve…

Lily se puso el puño en los labios y tosió incómoda un par de veces.

—¿Tal vez podríamos hablar en privado?

—No puedo, Evans, Remus y yo estamos investigando y haciendo tarea.

—No hay problema, puedo dejarlos-

El muchacho trató de irse, pero Sirius lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo devolvió a su lugar.

—Estamos haciendo tarea —recalcó lanzándole una mirada amenazadora al castaño.

Remus quiso reconvenirle, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su amigo si no quería que hiciera un escándalo y los sacaran de la biblioteca. Volvió a su lectura intentando distraerse y darles espacio para evitarle la mayor incomodidad posible a Lily.

—Está bien, —dijo la pelirroja resignada a que no iba a ser fácil— decía que estuve pensando y creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que pasó el otro día. Sobre aquel malentendido que tuvimos.

—¿Malentendido? No hubo ningún malentendido —respondió enarcando las cejas. —Hablaste muy claro.

—No lo dije de la mejor manera. Yo… exageré las cosas y no debí… Lo que dije estuvo mal y en realidad no había una razón válida para que te acusara de…

—¿Querer follarme a uno de tus amigos?

Las blancas mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon; sin embargo, no bajó ni desvió la mirada y el Gryffindor no pudo menos que admirarse de su valor.

—Sí, ya que lo pones de manera tan elocuente, sí…

—¿Algo más? —preguntó serio.

—Sólo eso… sólo quería pedirte una disculpa.

Los lozanos labios de Sirius se torcieron en un amago de sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado seguir haciéndola sufrir, pero necesitaba hacer las paces para poderla interrogar sobre Snape.

—Olvídalo, Evans. No eres la primera persona que me considera un… mmh… —se frotó la garganta mientras pensaba en un calificativo adecuado.

—Prostituto —intervino Remus quien estaba revisando el índice.

El animago se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Viró a ver al licántropo con los ojos entornados.

—¿Prostituto?

Remus alzó la cabeza y puso una expresión de total inocencia.

—Esa es la palabra que estaba buscando —declaró con una sonrisa velada.

—… ¿Estás de mi lado o qué?

La pelirroja esbozó una risita cómplice causando una leve molestia en el animago. La campana escogió ese instante para anunciar el fin del periodo y Sirius sintió un tremendo alivio de poder salir de ahí.

—Me largo. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer será mañana, Evans. Nos vemos luego, Remus.

Sirius recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad, sin prestar atención a los intentos de las chicas por hacerle plática. Apenas y si murmuró un cortante adiós y salió disparado de la biblioteca seguido de juveniles ojillos decepcionados. Lily, en cambio, había visto la escena con una curiosidad cada vez más despierta.

—¿Vi bien? ¿Acaba de huir de un grupo de admiradoras?

—Viste bien —le confirmó Remus.

—¿A dónde va?

—No sé.

—¿No sabes? —repitió incrédula. —Si ustedes hacen todo juntos.

El joven Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. Lily inhaló suavemente, pensando en que de un tiempo a acá, Sirius no desbordaba su usual cinismo y atractivo.

—¿Has notado algo raro en él? James me ha comentado un par de veces que la mitad del tiempo no sabe dónde anda y la otra mitad se la pasa recluido en su cama.

—No, todo normal —respondió de inmediato. —Perdona, Lily, me tengo que ir. Te veo luego.

—Oh, claro.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado, un poco confundida por la abrupta reacción de Remus. El licántropo le dirigió una sonrisa amable y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a Lily con la convicción de que había algo entre ellos que no marchaba muy bien.

* * *

><p>Severus podía decir con toda seguridad que jamás se había sentido tan nervioso y angustiado como lo estaba en ese momento en que caminaba por un pasillo repleto de bulliciosos estudiantes y fantasmas. La razón no era que llevaba escondidos estratégicamente en su túnica ingredientes que había hurtado del despacho del profesor Slughorn o que un libro de la Sección Prohibida yacía junto con sus textos escolares. No, a Severus ni siquiera le pasaba por la mente que alguien pudiera descubrirlo y poco le importaba. Lo que realmente lo tenía con una sensación opresiva en el pecho al borde del vómito, era que había vendido su alma por un perro.<p>

Un perro desconocido, vagabundo, que le había dejado la cama llena de pulgas. Un perro roñoso, mascullaba repetidamente, muerto de hambre que no le había traído más que problemas desde aquella noche que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarlo. Sarnoso, sarnoso. Severus lo odiaba con toda su alma, desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta la última hebra de cabello grasiento. Era en verdad ridículo que hubiera cedido a los chantajes de Lucius sólo por salvarle el pellejo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si el intercambio era justo: su cuerpo por la entrada a los Mortífagos y que dejaran tranquilo al perro. ¿A quién demonios le importaba? A Lily ya no y al perro mucho menos. Ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera su mascota. El can iba y venía cuando se le pegaba la gana sin importarle los líos que provocaba por meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos.

Sí, Severus lo odiaba tanto al grado que pensó en que la próxima vez que lo viera (si es que el muy ingrato tenía la decencia de aparecerse de nuevo) lo hechizaría para que se largara y no volviera más.

Muy entretenido iba cavilando en esto, que fue que salió por la desembocadura del pasillo hacia los exteriores, con dirección al campo de quidditch, por donde quedaba un sitio secreto cercano a la charca donde escondía sus cosas, dado que Lucius era muy afecto a revisarle el dormitorio como casualmente mientras hablaban.

Ante la tímida lluvia que comenzaba a precipitarse de las nubes ennegrecidas, Severus se puso la capucha de la túnica y bajó por la ladera parduzca. Estaba a punto de rodear unos arbustos, cuando sintió un pesado empujón en el costado que lo hizo caer y dar una voltereta hacia adelante. Sospechando de quiénes se podrían tratar, sacó la varita con un ensayado movimiento, sólo para ser recibido por el contrataque: un entusiasta lengüetazo húmedo a lo largo de todo su rostro.

Severus se limpió asqueado el rastro de baba enseguida, pero eso fue precisamente lo que lo hizo reaccionar y girarse hasta quedar de frente al enorme perro negro sentado que lo miraba con la lengua de fuera y meneando la cola.

La mente del Slytherin se quedó en blanco. Había pasado la noche casi sin dormir, lleno de pesadillas como un condenado, convenciéndose de que detestaba al can, repitiéndolo en voz alta cual conjuro antiguo, esperando que se hiciera verdad. Porque necesitaba desesperadamente que se hiciera verdad.

Al percibir el singular estado de ánimo de Severus, la esponjada cola del animago cesó su movimiento enérgico y quedó estática sobre la grama suave y húmeda. Ladeó confundido la cabeza. El adolescente tenía una mirada excepcionalmente severa, de claro resentimiento y Sirius supo que pasaba algo malo. No obstante, su intuición canina era mil veces mejor que la humana, de manera que guiado por una corazonada, adelantó un poco el hocico y acarició con mucha sutileza la blanca mejilla.

Sin decir una palabra, Severus se arrojó y abrazó al perro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Apretándolo tan duro que pronto Sirius empezó a sentir que las patas se le acalambraban y le faltaba el aire. A pesar de eso, se quedó muy quieto, permitiendo que el chico lo abrazara cuanto quisiera, transmitiéndose mutuamente el consuelo que necesitaban.

Toda la aflicción de Severus se disolvió quitándole un gran peso de encima. En un instante olvidó el odio que supuestamente debía tener por Mutt, el odio que permitiría ponerlo a salvo y que a él lo devolvería a su acostumbrada soledad. Pero el Slytherin no quería estar solo, ¿por qué tenía que estarlo? Mutt estaba ahí, demostrándole que sí era importante y aunque eso lo aterraba, no pudo dejar de agradecerle mentalmente por arriesgarse así por él.

Escondió la cara en el cuello tibio, estrechándolo con imposible tenacidad y provocando que Mutt soltara un pujidito involuntario. Por fin, Severus se dio cuenta que estaba asfixiando a su querida mascota y se separó mirándolo con una tranquila sonrisa. Sirius sintió que el corazón le saltaba en su pecho y repitió el gesto de acariciarle la mejilla con la nariz.

Todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>James fue el primero en levantarse esa mañana. La habitación estaba sumergida en una ligera penumbra sólo interrumpida por los ronquidos de Peter y la apagada luz rojiza del calefactor. Afuera, el sol hacía un vano esfuerzo por resplandecer por entre el manto cerrado de nubarrones. Sin duda sería un día lluvioso y frío. Precisamente ese día. El día del cumpleaños de Sirius.<p>

Despiertos los ojos tras el cristal de sus gafas, se sentó en la cama y miró a sus compañeros.

Todos dormían. Incluso Sirius, lo que a James le causaba un poco de confusión, pues por lo general, el día de su cumpleaños —y el día anterior a ese y la semana anterior a esa— el pelinegro se la pasaba emocionado haciendo miles de planes junto con sus amigos. Pero en esta ocasión no había sido así. Con sus recientes peleas, no se había mencionado nada del festejo. James hubiera creído que el otro se la estaba pasando fatal igual que él, pero la verdad es que el muchacho había llegado anoche con una sonrisita de beneplácito en la cara, como si hubiera tenido una cita particularmente buena.

Miró a Peter a la lejanía. El rollizo muchacho salivaba sobre la almohada, probablemente soñando con el desayuno. De Remus sólo podía distinguir la coronilla castaña, pues estaba sepultado bajo los cobertores. De él no salía el menor ruido y eso le hizo recordar años atrás, cuando eran niños y aún no sabían nada de su "problema peludo", que Remus solía tener muchas pesadillas y no dejaba de moverse en toda la noche. Siempre tan atormentado el pobre Moony. Con el paso del tiempo y el descubrimiento del secreto, los espantosos sueños y sus constantes vueltas en la cama habían disminuido de manera considerable.

Por último volteó a ver a Sirus, quien dormía sobre su costado derecho y con los pies asomados por debajo de las mantas. Le hizo gracia pensar en que cuando el chico despertara, se quejaría de que el brazo se le había entumido por haber dormido en la misma posición toda la noche. Sirius tenía ese raro detalle de que al dormir, le acometía una inmovilidad total, su cuerpo al fin exánime después de andar de arriba para abajo todo el día.

Se acomodó los anteojos que le habían resbalado hasta le punta de la nariz y vislumbró el rostro sereno de su amigo que poco a poco comenzaba a iluminarse gracias a una tímida luz gris. Distinguió las pestañas tupidas y la nariz tan fina con la que había sido agraciado; la quijada era varonil así como las manos grandes que descansaban cerca de su boca, que fue lo que más le interesó en esos momentos: los labios carnosos, suaves, rojos como una fruta madura que le apetecía morder. Las chicas siempre decían que Sirius sabía dar besos como nadie y a James no le sorprendió mucho cuando una vocecilla de un rincón de su cabeza le comentó que sería realmente interesante averiguar si eso era cierto. Porque a diferencia del aristócrata, él no sentía ninguna necesidad de mentirse y sabía que Sirius le gustaba más que como un amigo.

Por ser el primogénito tardío de unos padres que prácticamente lo veneraban, James Potter era naturalmente egoísta, caprichoso y celoso de sus cosas; no obstante, nunca había dudado en compartir lo que fuera con el resto de los Marauders, pero otra cosa era compartir a Sirius, sobre todo con Remus, con quien parecía llevar últimamente una relación más cercana.

Así que para saber lo que en verdad le ocurría a su mejor amigo y recuperarlo tenía un plan. Un plan traducido en el obsequio que en ese momento levitaba guiado por su varita hacia la cima del montón de regalos envueltos a los pies de la cama de su compañero. Satisfecho, se levantó y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha mientras repasaba mentalmente el discurso que había preparado para justificar el regalo y hacer las paces. No esperaba, sin embargo, que al salir, Sirius ya estuviera despierto y esperándolo sentado al borde del colchón con el paquete en una mano y la otra frotando el brazo tratando de devolverle la circulación.

—¿Qué es esto?

Momentáneamente deslumbrado porque el adolescente llevaba puestos nada más que los calzoncillos y tenía a la vista el perfecto torso desnudo, James frunció el ceño y se distrajo recorriendo las firmes líneas de los hombros y los músculos de los brazos, lo que el otro malinterpretó como un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Sigues molesto por lo del otro día?

El tono dubitativo lo hizo reaccionar y quitar la vista de encima del apetitoso cuerpo para encontrarse con la nítida mirada argéntea parcialmente escondida por la alborotada melena oscura de león.

—Bueno… de verdad no creías que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños, ¿no? —le dijo adoptando una expresión indulgente. —Digo, por más idiota que seas, eso no quiere decir que yo-

No pudo decir más, pues Sirius prácticamente había pegado un salto desde la cama hasta la puerta del baño para abrazarlo con tanta efusividad que escuchó crujir sus huesos. A pesar de la sorpresa, alcanzó a corresponder el gesto. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró disfrutando de aquel cuerpo tibio pegado al suyo y de la piel tersa de la espalda bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Sirius, muy entusiasmado para notar que en ese abrazo había algo que no estaba ahí antes, estrechó al chico unos segundos más y luego lo soltó con toda la inocencia del mundo mostrándole una amplísima sonrisa.

—Maldita sea, Prongs, ya me tenías asustado pensando en que me ibas a ignorar —confesó mientras comenzaba a rasgar el papel.

James se contuvo de reclamarle que la noche anterior no parecía muy angustiado y sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya quiero que llegue la noche para que hagamos la fiesta, ¿encargaste mi pastel? Espero que no sea de chocolate como se te ocurrió hacer la broma del año pasado porque te lo escupiré en la cara, Prongs, ¿me oíste? En la cara. Hay que pedirle de vuelta el gramófono a Magnus para que…

Los planes del pelinegro se extinguieron en su lengua cuando del paquete se deslizó un pequeño espejo de marco sencillo que cayó en su mano.

—… Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin muy serio. —Sé que soy vanidoso, ¿pero un espejo? Me cago en-

—Cálmate, tarado —lo interrumpió con una carcajada que lo exasperó más. —No es lo que crees.

James caminó hacia su armario que estaba pegado a la pared y sacó un espejo idéntico de la última gaveta. La molestia de Sirius se convirtió en confusión cuando, en vez de verse reflejado en su espejo, observó el claro rostro del chico que anteojos y el dedo medio que le enseñaba.

—Yo tengo el otro. Podría decirse que es como de esos teléfonos muggles de los que nos habló Remus, ¿recuerdas? Sólo que nosotros podemos vernos, además de hablar cuando queramos.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Bueno, me quedé pensando en que pasamos mucho tiempo castigados y nos aburrimos cuando nos separan. Además, ya que tu sentencia es más larga que la de Remus, Peter y yo, podemos usar los espejos para comunicarnos —recitó con ensayada normalidad.

James se quedó a la expectativa, viendo a Sirius considerar el asunto con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió optimista para ocultar su nerviosismo y que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de su verdadero propósito, lo cual parecía a punto de suceder, pues el instinto de Sirius comenzaba a removerse inquieto.

—Para empezar los probaremos cuando estés en la lechucería y yo en la cocina.

Aquella sugerencia echó por la borda las insinuaciones de sospecha de Sirius, quien de inmediato pensó que con los espejos podría espiar a Severus.

—¡Eres un genio, Prongs!

Contento de finalmente haber obtenido la reacción esperada, James esperó otro abrazo, pero en vez de eso, el chico le metió un amistoso y nada delicado puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —murmuró un somnoliento Remus con voz ronca.

—¡Es mi cumpleaños! —gritó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la cama de Peter y se subía para saltar. El gordinflón animago fue rebotando hacia la orilla hasta que cayó boca abajo con un fuerte golpe despertándose por fin.

—¡Vamos, ayúdenme a abrir los regalos!

Sin hacer caso de los lloriqueos de Peter que se sobaba la frente en el suelo, tomó su varita y repartió los obsequios.

—¿No deberías abrirlos tú? Creo que la gente que se tomó el tiempo para-

La protesta de Remus quedó ahogada por el sonido del papel rompiéndose, los moños despegados y el cartón destrozándose de los paquetes. Incluso Wormtail participaba del aquelarre, sin importarle el chichón que hacía acto de presencia entre sus cejas. Resignado, el lobo escogió una caja pequeñita y comenzó a desenvolverla cuidando de romper lo menos posible el envoltorio.

—Un chivatoscopio, dulce de turrón para mí, un suéter horrible, un peluche de un león que ruge de verdad —enumeró James al mismo tiempo que arrojaba el muñeco de felpa directo al rostro de Peter y hacía un blanco perfecto. —Este es de Atticus, ¡es el _Physical Graffiti_ de Zep! —chilló exaltado.

Ante la mirada divertida de Remus, Sirius se lanzó encima de James y se entablaron en una pelea por ver quién lograba abrir el disco de vinilo.

—¡Lo vas a romper!

—¡No si lo sueltas! —exclamó Sirius enterrándole el pie en el estómago.

—¡No jodas, ni siquiera tienes el gramófono! ¡Déjame verlo primero! —le respondió mordiéndole una mano.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Aunque la batalla fue encarnizada, finalizó con James triunfador sentado en la espalda de Sirius y admirando las carátulas del empaque y el hermoso y reluciente disco negro.

—Toma, Padfoot, —intervino Remus poniéndose de pie y entregándole un presente envuelto en papel de color esmeralda brillante y un moño plateado— abre este.

El animago refunfuñó, pero tomó el paquete y lo abrió interesado en saber qué era aquello tan pesado. La ansiedad dio paso a la desilusión cuando se dio cuenta de que era un libro, y no cualquier libro, era _La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica_, lo que fue suficiente para que se llenara de un coraje que le hizo rechinar los dientes y tomar el suficiente impulso para quitarse el peso de encima.

—¿Qué tienes?

Sirius observó el papel en el que venía envuelto el libro e hizo un mohín de desprecio al adivinar su procedencia. Abrió el volumen en la primera página sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

—_Aprende el valor de la sangre pura e incorrupta. Asume tu lugar dentro de la verdadera nobleza. Tojours pur. Regulus Arcturus Black._

—Qué mensaje tan inspirador.

—Bueno, se convertirá en una explosión todavía más inspiradora —declaró dirigiéndose a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo cuando la ráfaga de aire helado se metió robándole el calor a la habitación. —¿Me haces los honores?

James tomó su varita y se preparó para cuando Sirius arrojara el tomo por los aires, lo que no llegó a suceder, pues Remus se adelantó y le arrebató el libro con un apresurado _accio_.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —les inquirió horrorizado.

—Vamos a jugar tiro al blanco. 50 puntos si logras darle en pleno vuelo.

— Más 100 de bonus si haces que los pedazos se incendien —completó James.

—¡Pero es un libro! —les recriminó. —¡Además, te lo regaló tu hermano!

—Claro que no —dijo Sirius de mala gana. —Seguro que Walburga lo convenció para que me enviara esa porquería y él, siendo el descerebrado hijito de mami que es, accedió sin protestar. Lo sé porque esa no es la letra de Regulus. Para ser un dizque aristócrata, tiene peor caligrafía que yo.

—Aún así… —titubeó al escuchar el argumento— pienso que deberías conservarlo.

—Vamos, Moony, deja que lo destruya —terció James. —Hoy es su cumpleaños y no ha habido cohetes ni fuego ni estallidos. Este día no puede comenzar sin que incendiemos algo o lo hagamos explotar.

—Pueden hacerlo con otra cosa. Como… una bludger vieja o algo así.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Pues tendrán que buscar otra cosa que lo sea y que no involucre una masacre de libros.

Remus aferró más el tomo entre sus brazos y Sirius rodó los ojos hacia arriba derrotado.

—Como sea. Sólo mantenlo alejado de mí. Vamos a terminar de abrir los demás regalos.

—Si no vamos a destruir algo, voy a cerrar la maldita ventana. Me estoy cagando de frío.

Al ser un chico popular, Sirius había recibido una cantidad impresionante de obsequios que iban desde los más sencillo, como un paquetito de ranas de chocolate (que Peter terminó engullendo) hasta lo más caro, como una espléndida chamarra negra de piel, proveniente de su tío Alphard, que se puso sin pérdida de tiempo.

El último regalo, que fue abierto en medio de un reguero de basura que les llegaba a los tobillos, resultó ser una buena dotación de las bromas favoritas de Sirius, de parte de Peter. Contento, el chico se disponía a prender una bengala, cuando sintió la presión de los suaves dedos de Remus en el codo.

—Hey…

—Vamos, es sólo una bengala, Moony —se quejó defensivamente. —Tendré cuidado.

—Sé que lo tendrás —dijo a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto— pero no es eso. Yo, eh, tu regalo, no lo tengo aquí. ¿Está bien si te lo doy más tarde? No es algo que pueda envolverse.

Sirius asintió. Había notado la ausencia del obsequio de su amigo, pero no deseaba hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—¿No se puede envolver? ¿Me vas a regalar lo que te pedí? Acuérdate que lo quiero en mi cama —le pidió emocionado.

—No. Y saca esos pensamientos pornográficos de tu cabeza de una vez por todas.

Sirius hizo un puchero con la boca y prendió el cohete que zumbó dejando una estela de fuego y destellos naranjas y plateados. Quiso hacerlo salir por la ventana, pero olvidó que ya estaba cerrada y el objeto rebotó y fue a dar al dosel de James que se prendió en un instante.

Aquello, en opinión de los chicos, fue la mejor manera de empezar el cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>El camino al gran comedor fue más tardado de lo usual, pues a cada momento alguien se detenía a felicitar al Gryffindor, sin contar a las numerosas chicas que prolongaban el tiempo de abrazo y plática. Cuando lograron llegar, el abundante desayuno ya estaba servido y se sentaron a comer animadamente sin que decayeran las felicitaciones y el alboroto.<p>

Sirius estaba de muy buen humor. Y lo ponía todavía más de buen humor saber que ese día tendría clases con el Slytherin, por lo que podría aprovechar para acercarse a Severus y tratar de entablar conversación. Pensando en esto, lo buscó discretamente con la mirada, hallándolo en una esquina de su mesa y oculto tras un libro mohoso. Deseando que lo volteara a ver, clavó sus ojos en el libro con tal intensidad que bien podría haberlo perforado. La técnica dio resultado y, segundos después, Severus bajaba su lectura con la clara sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Por supuesto, no tardó en encontrarse con la profunda mirada acerada de Sirius, lo que le causó su acostumbrado cólico matutino.

Severus gruñó y volvió a hundir su larga nariz entre las hojas, decidido a no darle importancia al acoso porque se encontraba de buen talante. Sabía que Mutt estaba bien y esperaba volver a verlo pronto, además, Lucius no le había hablado y Rosier estaba demasiado ocupado torturando a unos Hufflepuffs en la entrada del salón. El día apenas comenzaba, pero sentía que nada podría arruinárselo, de manera que se concentró en memorizar los ingredientes de una poción especialmente complicada.

Esa actitud no obstante, era inaceptable para Sirius y se empeñó en atraer la atención de su compañero mirándolo obsesivamente, alzando mucho la voz y montando una broma que consistió en hacer que los huevos fritos de Peter le explotaran en la cara, lo que le ganó muchas risas y una reprimenda de parte de McGonagall, pero no que el Slytherin levantara la vista.

El desayuno terminó sin más contratiempos y pronto los grupos de alumnos salían del gran comedor hacia los pasillos que daban al patio central, ya que un torrencial aguacero se había desatado impidiéndoles tomar el camino corto hacia las mazmorras.

Sirius caminaba tranquilo, platicando con sus amigos y al mismo tiempo ideando una manera de acercarse a Snape, sin saber que él no era el único interesado. A su lado, James avanzaba con la vista fija en su blanco, que sólo estaba a un escaso metro de distancia. En su mente rondaba aquella declaración absurda de Sirius en la enfermería: _"me gusta Snape"_. Naturalmente que su cerebro se negaba a creer en semejante aberración, pero sabía que había algo detrás que involucraba a Remus y que no querían decir, lo que lo hacía estar más enfurecido que de costumbre con el pálido chico, de manera que hoy, que era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, tenía preparadas una serie de bromas para desquitarse.

La primera oportunidad se presentó cuando el grupo se detuvo a esperar que pasara una escolta de caballeros en armadura y Severus se paró en el borde del corredor. James se adelantó un poco y con un disimulado movimiento de la varita, provocó que el adolescente cayera aparatosamente al jardín. Libros y pergaminos se desperdigaron por el suelo y se empaparon en un segundo junto con su dueño provocando múltiples risotadas.

—¡Hasta que por fin tomas un baño, Snivellus! ¡A ver si se te cae la grasa del pelo! —gritó James.

Las risas y burlas subieron de volumen y James le dio un codazo a Sirius para celebrar la ocurrencia.

Severus se apresuró a levantar sus cosas y se apartó los largos mechones azabaches pegados a su frente y mejillas para mirar con ardiente odio a su enemigo; sin embargo, cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en Sirius, se llevó un gran desconcierto al notar que el muchacho tenía una extraña mueca en la cara. Sonreía, sí, pero era una sonrisa grotesca, artificial, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerla.

No hubo tiempo para nada más, pues justo en ese momento llegó el profesor Flitwick, quien dispersó a los estudiantes y trató de ayudar al embromado, pero el chico se puso de pie rechazándolo y se metió de vuelta al corredor donde trató de secar sus pertenencias. La muchedumbre lo dejó atrás y él se entretuvo realizando múltiples hechizos para limpiar la tinta derramada que se había mezclado con una poción iluminadora, lo que lo hizo llegar tarde y que sólo pudiera alcanzar un asiento que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los Marauders.

—Si se equivocan con la mezcla, recuerden que deben vaciarla por los fregaderos, de lo contrario, un _evanesco _causaría una reacción adversa que la hará hincharse —advirtió el profesor Slughorn desde su escritorio mientras el gis levitaba en el pizarrón tomando nota.

Las plumas se movieron perezosamente, todavía llenas del desayuno y amodorradas por la lluvia y el frío. Despacio, se organizaron en parejas y pronto empezaron a reunir los ingredientes y a trabajar en la poción. Afortunadamente para Severus, nadie se tomó la molestia de hacer equipo con él, así que pudo dedicarse en paz a la fina tarea.

—Después de detención, Moony y yo llevaremos los bocadillos a la sala común. Pensé en usar la Sala de Gravedad, pero probablemente todos acabaríamos vomitando —dijo James sacándole una risita a Sirius. —Así que será más fácil en la torre. Además, tengo guardada en el baúl una reserva especial de whisky de fuego.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con eso piensas sobornar a los prefectos para que se hagan de la vista gorda?

—Sólo a los de séptimo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Evans? No creo que se quede tranquila viendo que nos embriaguemos —musitó conforme luchaba distraído con el corcho de un frasco lleno de polvo de cuerno de bicornio.

—Ya sé. Me contó que le dijiste que es una estirada.

—A menos que tengas un papel firmado por mí donde ratifico que dije eso, niego todos los cargos.

Esta vez fue el turno de reír de James.

—¿Te estás llevando bien con ella? —le preguntó interesado quitándole el frasco y abriéndolo fácilmente con la varita.

—Lo que podrías esperar de dos personas que se odian —contestó mientras tomaba el tarro de vuelta.

—Ella no te odia. Nada más le sacas canas verdes. Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo con ella tú-

—No presiones, Prongs —gruñó bajito colocando una medida más de la necesaria a la balanza.

—Te pasaste —le advirtió examinando su libro.

—Así está bien. Leí en otra parte que esta cantidad tiene mejores resultados y quiero ver si es verdad.

—Como te decía, dale tiempo, —dijo James restándole importancia a la posibilidad de que el coctel pudiera borrar los calabozos del mapa —apenas la conozcas, te darás cuenta que tiene un carácter de lo más dulce.

—¿En serio? —susurró y se inclinó al nivel del aparato. —No recuerdo que haya sido muy dulce de su parte haberte hecho tragar el muñeco de felpa el año pasado. ¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió socarronamente. —Estuviste escupiendo relleno de algodón todo el día.

—Eso fue porque le daba pena decirme que en el fondo me ama y no puede vivir sin mí.

El involuntario y muy audible resoplido de Sirius provocó que el frágil polvo aperlado del cuerno saliera regado en todas direcciones y cayera sobre los calderos cercanos. Los rumores de descontento al ver arruinadas las mezclas se escucharon enseguida.

—¡Sr. Black! ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Disculpe, profesor, es que soy alérgico a las chorradas —dijo quitado de la pena mientras a James le daba un ataque de risa.

—Tenga más cuidado —lo reprendió el profesor con mediana severidad. —El ingrediente es costoso y no podemos despilfarrarlo así como así.

Sirius asintió con una falsa docilidad que convenció a Slughorn, quien luego se volvió y ordenó a los afectados que formaran una fila para vaciar los calderos y limpiarlos.

El animago se sacudió el polvo de la nariz y tomó una franela para limpiar el desastre, pero apenas había rozado la áspera superficie de la madera, cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Una leve presión en el cráneo y supo de lo que se trataba. Con cierta reserva, se volvió.

Las orillas del caldero de Severus estaban salpicadas del ingrediente al igual que los hombros de su túnica. El cucharón de hierro temblaba imperceptible en su delgadísima mano y su mirada era más dura que la piedra. Intensa. Peligrosa. Sirius estuvo totalmente seguro de que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría en aquel momento tirado sin vida en el piso helado de la mazmorra.

Intentó dirigirle una discreta sonrisa apologética, pero antes de que pudiera formarse en sus labios, Snape se giró con violencia y le dio la espalda.

—Vamos, vamos, con orden— pidió dócilmente el profesor.

Severus movió su varita con rabia y el caldero voló bruscamente a su lado. No tuvo más remedio que formarse en la apretada fila y esperar su turno. A sus espaldas, un par de estudiantes más atrás, Peter, Remus, Sirius y James imitaron su ejemplo.

—¿También le cayó a lo tuyo, Moony? —preguntó James con picardía mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Ustedes van a hacernos la poción de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo que le costó a Wormtail no vomitarse con el cartílago fresco de dragón?

—Fue culpa de Padfoot.

—¿Mi culpa? Si hubieras escuchado la burrada de Prongs —se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a Remus— te hubieras reído hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Qué fue?

Enfrascado en explicarle, Sirius no se percató que James susurraba algo a los estudiantes de adelante. Los chicos se hicieron a un lado, dejando la vía despejada de la pileta donde Snape vaciaba muy lentamente su poción. El animago verificó que Slughorn no estuviera mirando, y, con un practicado pase de la varita, arrojó su mezcla hacia los fregaderos justo encima del Slytherin bañándolo por completo. La reacción fue inmediata: un estallido de risas y Severus volteándose entre pasmado y furioso.

—Oh, Snivellus, ¿estabas ahí? Como eres, ya sabes, _insignificante_, —se burló James perversamente— no te vi.

Sirius se quedó de una pieza. Escuchó la carcajada de Peter y por el rabillo del ojo vio la expresión preocupada de Remus. Su instinto natural de supervivencia junto con su pánico lo obligaron a esbozar de nuevo aquella sonrisa tirante cuando su mejor amigo se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —indagó Slughorn acercándose apresuradamente.

—Iba a echar mi poción por el desagüe, pero Snape se me atravesó, profesor —explicó James muy serio recomponiéndose en un segundo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo hizo a propósito! —objetó Severus echando mano de la varita.

—Calma, calma —pidió el robusto hombre interponiéndose entre sus dos alumnos. —No hagamos nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

Severus apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que temió que la quijada se le trabara. El pusilánime jefe de la casa de Slytherin no iba a hacer nada drástico para castigar a Potter. El brillo malévolo en aquellos ojos avellana era cáustico, reflejaban la total seguridad de que se saldría con la suya. Sin poder soportarlo más, se preparaba para lanzarle un maleficio, cuando tuvo la insólita ocurrencia de mirar a Sirius. La confusión que lo había asaltado en el pasillo apenas una hora antes volvió con más fuerza al ver esa mueca espantosa en la cara del Gryffindor. ¿Qué no se suponía que debía estar morado de la risa por la estupidez de su amiguito? No sabía si estaba tratando de asustarlo o si le estaba dando una apoplejía o qué rayos le pasaba, pero el asunto se convirtió en algo todavía más absurdo cuando las facciones de Sirius se relajaron y adquirieron un matiz de… de… ¿de qué?

—Sr. Snape, le sugiero que vaya al baño a cambiarse y-

—No, profesor, —intervino James— fue mi culpa, así que yo lo ayudo. _Evanesco_.

La advertencia llegó muy tarde y aunque hubiera llegado temprano, James habría fingido demencia. El _evanesco_ le pegó justo en el pecho al descuidado Severus causando una veloz reacción: las mejillas se le inflaron, los labios crecieron al grado de parecer el blanco de ataque de una avispa y la nariz adquirió unas gigantescas dimensiones que fue el detonante para que la carcajada de James explotara descarada. Incapaz de resistirse a la imagen ridícula de su compañero, el resto de los alumnos se unió a la pulla del Gryffindor sin hacer caso a las peticiones del profesor de comportarse debidamente.

—¡Callados! ¡Qué barbaridad, sr. Snape! ¡Venga-deje de moverse!

La cólera de Severus se hizo todavía más sólida cuando trató de hechizar a James, pero sus dedos, ahora barrigones y tiesos, se rehusaron a obedecerle y dejaron caer la varita. Entonces quiso cuando menos soltar una blasfemia, pero la lengua hinchada tampoco le respondió obligándolo a tragarse su coraje. No suficiente con ver a Potter revolcarse de risa hasta las lágrimas junto con el salón entero, para su mayor humillación Slughorn lo hizo levitar para llevarlo a la enfermería. Flotando como dirigible, el muchacho abandonó el aula pensando en que el día no podía ponerse peor.

* * *

><p>Sirius no estaba contento. Tampoco podía decirse que estuviera enojado, pero definitivamente su estado era muy cercano a la infelicidad. Encorvado sobre el balaustrado del segundo piso, miraba sin ver hacia abajo, los ojos extraviados en el solitario jardín húmedo, meditando en lo horrible que había sido el episodio en la clase de Defensa. De repente había caído en cuenta de lo imposible que iba a ser que James aceptara a Severus y que dejara de molestarlo. Se resistía a aclararle la situación, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba volviendo intolerable ver que torturara al Slytherin. Sentía que estaba alcanzando sus límites y eso, a la mala, había aprendido que era muy peligroso.<p>

—¿Sirius?

El muchacho volteó con mortal languidez y miró a Remus acercarse mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

—Te estaba buscando. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te desapareciste de la clase.

—No va a parar, Moony.

—Oh, bueno… —el licántropo vaciló advirtiendo de inmediato de qué hablaba su amigo. —Deberías decirle-

—¿De qué va a servir? Lo conozco, por nada del mundo va a dejar en paz a Snape. Lo aborrece y si fuera por él estaría muerto.

Remus palideció ante las palabras frías. Tragó con fuerza y trató de ignorar el doloroso pinchazo que atravesó su estómago.

—No creo que… Exageras, Sirius, James nunca-

—¿Nunca? ¿Qué no estuvimos hoy en el mismo corredor, en la misma aula? Disfruta martirizándolo —sentenció.

—No lo disfruta, se llevan muy mal, pero es por Lily —objetó. —James no es nada más un abusador, tiene problemas de conducta, lo reconozco, pero si tan sólo se lo explicaras, estoy seguro-

Sirius negó con la cabeza haciendo caso omiso y volvió a recargarse en el balaustrado. Entonces soltó sin pensar:

—Lo justificas porque te gusta, Moony.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

El agujerito en el estómago del hombre lobo se transformó en un abismo. Se quedó inmóvil al igual que Sirius, conteniendo la respiración, como esperando que las palabras desaparecieran si ignoraba que habían sido pronunciadas. Incluso quiso engañarse creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero sabía que era imposible gracias a su oído híper desarrollado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó muy bajito.

—Uhm…

El pelinegro arrugó la nariz como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo alguna travesura. Era cierto que quería decírselo, pero esa no era la ocasión ni el lugar. El escaso control que tenía sobre su lengua resultaba ser sorprendente. El daño estaba hecho, así que sólo le quedaba una salida.

—Pues eso… lo que escuchaste. Que te gusta James —habló con voz suave, pero segura mientras giraba el cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Remus lo veía con un gesto de escepticismo, como a punto de regañarlo por la enorme tontería que había dicho, pero Sirius estaba decidido a sonsacarle la verdad, de manera que no le importó deformar un poco la información a su conveniencia. —Tú me lo dijiste. La última luna llena. Estábamos…

Sirius se interrumpió y quedó perplejo. El escepticismo del joven licántropo había desaparecido y ahora estaba tan blanco que poco le faltaba para quedar transparente. Pensó que de un momento a otro se iría a desmayar. Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de suceder, si no fuera porque Remus tenía apretadas con inusitada fuerza las correas de su mochila que le brindaban cierta estabilidad milagrosa. El animago abrió la boca para decirle que estaba bien, sin embargo, el sonido de las correas rasgándose con facilidad como si fueran de papel se lo impidió y consideró que un "está bien" no era tan conveniente en esos instantes como un "¿vamos a la enfermería?", porque Remus se veía muy mal.

El arrepentimiento era algo que en escasas ocasiones había experimentado y sólo a un nivel superficial —excepto lo de Severus, que estaba seguro que le iba a dejar una secuela para siempre— sin embargo, ahora, ante la ambarina mirada llena de profunda angustia, le atacó ese recalcitrante arrepentimiento que le decía que Remus guardaba celosamente ese secreto por un poderoso motivo.

La fortuna o la desgracia quisieron que la escena quedara interrumpida por unos pasos apresurados que iban en su dirección. Sirius no quería ver de quién se trataba, sin embargo, tuvo que voltear al escuchar una voz femenina que lo llamó:

—¡Black!

—¿Qué? —contestó antipáticamente al ver que se trataba de Deanna Gray.

Deanna cubrió el trecho restante con pies de plomo y se plantó frente a sus compañeros Gryffindor.

—No me importa lo que tú y el resto de los idiotas haga, siempre y cuando no interfiera con el quidditch —le espetó al pelinegro con los brazos cruzados. — Pero esto es ya pasarse de la raya. Es suficiente contigo fuera del equipo hasta año nuevo como para que los demás sigan tu ejemplo. Los únicos que no están sancionados son Zechariah y Atticus.

—¿De qué-?

—No sé si sus intenciones sean quedar suspendidos, pero incluso podrían ser expulsados. De verdad, Black, no puede ser que no te des cuenta que es un abuso lo que le hacen a ese pobre chico.

—Pero yo no-

—Así que te recomiendo —prosiguió la muchacha sin darle tregua— que vayas y le pongas un alto a todo este lío o te juro que iré ahora mismo con McGonagall a acusarlos.

—Gray, —consiguió al fin decir sin disimular su fastidio— en serio que veo que mueves la boca, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Deanna soltó un resoplido de frustración.

—¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? Potter y los-¡Merlín, Lupin! ¿Te sientes bien?

Remus pegó un saltito hacia atrás sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta de la golpeadora, no obstante, reaccionó enseguida y carraspeó enmascarando su ansiedad.

—Sí, sí, gracias. Sólo es… el clima…

—Te ves bastante pálido y sudoroso, ¿seguro que estás bien? —insistió cambiando el tono de su voz por uno amable.

—Claro, seguro es nada más un resfriado.

—¿No quieres ir con Madame Pomfrey? Puedo acompañarte si quieres —le ofreció al mismo tiempo que descruzaba los brazos.

Sirius veía todo con una expresión de claro desconcierto, preguntándose cómo es que una chica tan abiertamente hostil hacia su persona y en general hacia los demás, podía cambiar tanto en un segundo.

—Remus no tiene nada, Gray, —la atajó. —¿Qué decías de James?

—Yo-oh-es… —titubeó un poco y luego volvió a asumir su característica actitud. —¿Entonces no tienes idea de lo que hablo? ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes nada de Potter yendo detrás de ese chico Snape con Gallen, Blondline y Pettigrew?

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes, Black? —lo cuestionó dudosa al ver los enormes ojos grises desorbitados. —Lo siguieron cuando salió de la enfermería hasta las afueras de la escuela. Parecía que iban en dirección del Sauce.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver alarmados.

—¡Por las escaleras! ¡Por las escaleras! —gritó Remus jalando a Sirius de la túnica para bajarlo del pasamanos al que ya se había trepado dispuesto a saltar. —¡Por favor, Gray, no le digas a McGonagall! —alcanzó a pedir mientras salían arrancados a toda velocidad y desaparecían al final del pasillo.

* * *

><p>No voy a llegar, no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar, se repetía Sirius una y otra vez, con los nervios robándole el poco aire que conseguía llegar a sus pulmones. Era doloroso aspirar ráfagas de viento frío y las piernas le empezaban a doler, pero no aflojó el veloz paso en su loca carrera. La lluvia había cesado aunque el cielo todavía seguía teñido de negro y de vez en vez dejaba escuchar uno que otro trueno.<p>

Justo cuando se preguntaba si iba en la dirección correcta, escuchó a lo lejos risas de mofa y varios insultos que le resultaron familiares por repetirlos él muchas veces. Un viento feroz sopló desperdigando las voces en todas direcciones y Sirius se quedó momentáneamente confundido; por suerte, Remus le hizo una seña y los dos avanzaron colina arriba guiados por el sensible olfato lobuno. Al llegar por fin a la cima fue que los encontraron.

El alivio que sintió al ver a Snape todavía en una pieza duró una nada en cuanto se dio cuenta que los cuatro chicos lo tenían acorralado a unos metros del Sauce. Sin reflexionarlo, sacó instintivamente la varita y aceleró la marcha.

—Entonces, murciélago, ¿qué esperas? —dijo Magnus con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Potter ya te dijo lo que hay que hacer.

—Y yo que tú, me daría prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero James no es muy paciente —secundó Gerrold a la izquierda del capitán del equipo de quidditch.

—No me digas que reemplazaste al descerebrado de Black y al pusilánime de Lupin por estos retrasados, Potter.

Peter, detrás de ellos, se retorcía disimuladamente las manos, sin atreverse a lanzar alguna amenaza. Aunque todo el asunto le parecía más peligroso que de costumbre, sabía que no era su lugar decirlo, además, siempre salían bien parados de lo que fuera. Así que le parecía mejor mantenerse en silencio, a la espera de las órdenes de su líder.

—Ya oíste, grasiento —dijo James haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su némesis. —No te conviene verme de malas.

—¡James!

Justo a tiempo, Sirius llegó casi patinando sobre el pasto mojado y se interpuso entre su compañero y Severus.

—¡Heeey! ¿Q-qué… haces… amigo? —resopló exhausto. Intentó poner una cara cordial y desinteresada, pero era imposible cuando sentía el costado lleno de contracciones dolorosas y la cabeza ligera por la insuficiencia de oxígeno.

—¿Sirius, cómo llegaste aquí?

—Te… testá… bamosss… uf… buscando.

Sirius señaló a Remus quien se veía bastante perturbado, pero no como si hubiera acabado de correr un kilómetro en diez segundos. De hecho, ni siquiera había sudado, detalle que notaron los demás miembros del equipo.

—¿Vinieron corriendo todo el camino? Parece que está a punto de darte un infarto, Sirius.

—Debería darte vergüenza, Black. Lupin está en mejores condiciones físicas que tú —se burló Magnus.

Molesto por la presencia y el hostigamiento de los chicos, Sirius reunió aliento y respondió:

—Sí, es que… él no… tiene sexo todas las noches con tu hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó furioso Magnus resuelto a írsele encima.

—¡Tranquilos! —intervino James metiéndose entre sus amigos.

—¡Pero él-!

—Sirius no habla en serio, Magnus —explicó con impaciencia. —Además, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, si no para enseñarle a este asqueroso murcielaguito una lección.

La atención del grupo de Gryffindors regresó a Severus. El adolescente observaba todo con expresión anodina, como si estuviera mirando un enjambre de polillas en vez de potenciales depredadores. Era extraño, y no lo concientizó en ese momento, pero con la llegada de Black el temor a salir lesionado había disminuido, y aunque su paranoia y su alerta seguían ahí latentes, también moría de curiosidad por ver qué es lo que haría el muchacho.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, Sirius, así puedes ver la actuación de Snivellus. Me hubiera gustado que fuera en público, pero con que lo veas tú me basta.

—¿Qué es…? —preguntó con la garganta seca.

—Es simple: Lo que vamos a hacer… es romperle la varita —declaró y sacó el objeto mágico de su bolsillo y lo expuso a la vista de todos. —A menos, claro, que… la putita se ponga de rodillas y suplique —finalizó cruelmente causando la risa de los demás.

Sirius tragó saliva y rió nerviosamente. Miró de reojo a Severus y se sorprendió un poco al ver que la sombra de una amarga sonrisa había aparecido en la esquina de sus labios. Supuso que apreciaba la ironía de la petición.

Remus, por otro lado, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, con una sensación espantosa apretándole el corazón, todavía afectado por la plática que había tenido con Sirius hacía apenas unos minutos.

—Bueno, Snivellus, estamos esperando.

—Te sugiero que te sientes a esperar, Potter.

—¿Quieres que te obligue? No tengo ningún problema —le dijo levantando su propia varita.

—James, —susurró el aristócrata interviniendo— no puedes hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió y se acercó a él para murmurarle al oído. —Te hizo lo mismo, es lo menos que este hijo de puta se merece. ¿Otra vez lo estás defendiendo?

—No lo estoy defendiendo, nunca lo he hecho. Deanna los vio, ¿sí? Me dijo que le iba a decir a McGonagall.

—Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos porque no nos queda mucho.

El animago continuó tratando de convencer a su mejor amigo que desistiera de la idea sin notar las coléricas miradas que le dirigía a Snape por encima de su hombro. El Slytherin se las sostuvo con la misma intensidad, comprendiendo en un santiamén que Black no iba a lograr su objetivo.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue tan rápido que después cada quién contaría su propia versión de lo ocurrido. En un momento dado, Sirius se alejó de James y retrocedió un par de pasos, todavía entre él y su enemigo. Severus vio entonces su oportunidad. Con suma rapidez, le arrebató a Sirius su varita. Sirius se dio la vuelta queriendo recuperarla y logró alzar la muñeca del chico justo en el momento en que le lanzaba un maleficio a James. Éste reaccionó llevado por la rabia y realizó el contrataque con toda la intención de darle a Snape; sin embargo, entre el forcejeo de Sirius y su objetivo, el hechizo golpeó a Sirius en la espalda y tanto él como Severus salieron despedidos varios metros por el aire.

—¡Sirius! —bramó James asustado queriendo ir a su encuentro, pero Remus, al fin despierto, se lo impidió.

—¡Mira!

Los cuatro Gryffindors observaron aterrorizados como el gigantesco Sauce Boxeador se despertaba enfurecido. La madera aulló terrible, sofocando los llamados que clamaban _"¡SIRIUS!" "¡SIRIUS, DESPIERTA!"_.

La primera rama, gruesa y pesada, se precipitó sobre los dos cuerpos indefensos que yacían entre las raíces.

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Qué es esto? Un capítulo nuevo? Es un milagro de Saturnalia!<strong>

**Bueno, este capítulo va con mucho cariño dedicado a mi beta, cuyo Marauder favorito es Jaime Potter y le encanta que sea tan cabrón XD**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y que no me odien mucho por cortarle ahí. Trickster avanza, muy despacito pero avanza, así que les pido paciencia. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**En fin, que pasen felices fiestas, traguen mucho pastel, embarren la gelatina y pásenla genial. Yo de regalo sólo les pido REVIEWS! Besos! :D**


	39. El regalo perfecto

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y bla bla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo perfecto<strong>

Sirius estaba aturdido. Escuchaba gritos lejanos e incongruentes, murmullos, voces que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y lo dejaban más perdido de lo que ya se sentía. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, como si tuviera una tonelada en cada párpado. Las imágenes eran borrosas, apagadas. Quiso levantarse, pero un súbito mareo lo obligó a permanecer sobre sus rodillas y manos.

A su alrededor, los clamores subían de volumen. Distinguió su nombre y un silbido que se fue haciendo más y más agudo. De pronto, salió violentamente expulsado hacia atrás por una poderosa fuerza que le sacó el aire. Cayó de espaldas en medio de un gran estruendo y luego sintió múltiples y pequeños objetos puntiagudos cayendo sobre su cara. Parpadeó tratando de descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de sus sentidos, arrastrándolo de nuevo a la inconsciencia…

—_¡Rennervate!_

Fue como si el sol hubiera estallado de súbito dentro de su mente. La espesa niebla que lo tenía embotado se desvaneció, dejándolo despierto y alerta. Sintió con nitidez el cortante frío y las figuras recobraron sus contornos perfectos. Vio el árbol sacudirse enloquecido, a sus amigos gritando histéricos a unos metros y junto a él, a Severus clavado en el suelo con una mueca de helado terror en la cara.

Otro golpe llegó de nuevo desde los cielos. Veloz y precisa, la rama cayó como guillotina, pero Sirius reaccionó en el momento preciso y logró darle un empellón a Severus y saltar hacia atrás. Hubo otro potente crujido y una lluvia de astillas. La rama se irguió dejando a la vista el hondo surco en la tierra y volvió al ataque, ahora seguida de una tupida maraña vegetal.

Los adolescentes apenas y lograban esquivar los peligrosos lances. Si Sirius tenía dificultades a pesar de sus años de entrenamiento en quidditch —no era lo mismo sortear bludgers a un gigantesco árbol que quería asesinarlo— Snape se las estaba viendo más que negras. El animago notó esto y quiso correr hacia su compañero; no obstante, era prácticamente imposible hacer otra cosa que ver por sí mismo. Desesperado por el Slytherin que corría un mayor peligro, intentó avanzar de nueva cuenta hacia él. El Sauce resolvió el problema cuando una liana logró golpearlo en la espalda y lo lanzó hacia el otro chico.

Severus ni siquiera pensó en ayudar a Sirius que aterrizó de bruces a su lado, pero cometió un error tremendo: lo volteó a ver. Con el Gryffindor en el suelo y él distraído, las ramas dieron en ambos blancos. Los dos cuerpos salieron impulsados hacia arriba y el Sauce Boxeador aprovechó para sacarlos fuera del área de otro potente golpazo.

Hubo más gritos, pero Sirius no los escuchó. Ignoraba si el hechizo había perdido su efecto, pero de repente, la increíble velocidad de la escena de se había detenido abruptamente y ahora sus sentidos percibían todo en cámara lenta mientras su cuerpo daba vueltas en el aire.

Vio el disco opaco que era el sol detrás de gruesos nubarrones, las copas de los árboles cediendo al embate del viento y una bandada de aves que salían agitadas de entre las ramas, huyendo en un suave revuelo de plumas. Vio la primera gota de la lluvia incipiente caer ante sus ojos y la brillante hierba verde salpicada de marrones y negros.

Vio la delgada figura de Severus cayendo a su lado. La oscuridad de su túnica envolviéndolo, sus brazos y los dedos blancos estirados hacia arriba, como si quisiera aferrarse del cielo. Su rostro lleno del más puro terror conforme se precipitaba en el vacío, su boca abierta en una perfecta "o" muda. Y vio sus ojos profundos, vulnerables, mirándolo fijamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo que tomar una decisión. Extendió la mano, lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, preparándose para lo peor. No sabía cuánto tardarían en terminar de caer, pero si el árbol no les había roto nada, el impacto lo haría.

Entonces sucedió. El violento choque contra la tierra dura lo devolvió a la realidad de manera brutal y dolorosa, pero eso no logró que soltara al Slytherin sino que lo abrazó con más fuerza cuando rodaron y rodaron varios metros colina abajo entre raíces bulbosas, rocas afiladas y arbustos espinosos hasta que se detuvieron abruptamente en una zanja llena de fango. Ni siquiera cuando el mundo dejó de girar y sintió una horrenda punzada atravesarle la pierna izquierda y extenderse como un latigazo de fuego por todo su hombro derecho, se permitió aminorar la presión. En ese momento, supo que por nada del mundo lo soltaría.

* * *

><p>Severus tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados. Esperaba que en cualquier momento su cuerpo, frágil como muñeco de trapo, chocara contra el suelo y se desbaratara. En vez de eso, sintió que alguien lo jalaba en el aire y luego el golpe seguido de bruscos tumbos. Luego…<p>

Nada.

Ya no había gritos ni el bramido del follaje sacudiéndose furioso o el aire zumbando en sus oídos. Se sentía mareado y ligero. Pensó que tal vez había perdido el sentido; no obstante, el dolor a lo largo de los músculos de su cuerpo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba consciente.

Poco a poco, la realidad le dejó escuchar de nuevo el viento de finales de otoño, unas aves cantando en un árbol cercano y sintió la lluvia delicada que caía sobre sus mejillas; sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que sintió. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto con firmeza por algo suave y tibio que respiraba trémulamente en su sien. Fue una locura, pero por un segundo tuvo la absoluta certeza de que se trataba de Mutt. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, deseando perpetuar ese raro confort que estaba seguro se desvanecería apenas los abriera.

Entonces escuchó un susurro ahogado que le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

Lo reconoció al instante y una clara sensación de horror se apoderó de él. Severus se apartó ferozmente de su salvador, resistiéndose a creer en lo que veía. Se alejó lo más que pudo —apenas un metro antes de chocar con la pared de tierra y aplastarse contra ella— con los ojos saltándoseles de las órbitas, sus piernas resbalando en el lodo, como si estuviera atrapado con un animal salvaje que estaba a punto de devorarlo y no frente a Sirius Black con una mortal expresión de… de… ¿de qué?

—¿Estás bien? —insistió el Gryffindor.

Severus no pudo ni siquiera comprender la pregunta. Miró a Sirius sobre su costado, los pantalones rotos en las rodillas sangrantes, la impecable camisa ahora sucia y la túnica desgarrada. Su cabello estaba revuelto y salpicado de barro, el rostro cubierto de raspones y sangre que brotaba de un corte arriba de la ceja. Los ojos negros se desviaron hacia la temblorosa mano aplastada entre el cuerpo del chico y varios pedruscos, y se detuvieron en el meñique y el anular torcidos de tal manera que indicaba que estaban rotos.

—Oh… eso… no es normal… —dijo Sirius al notar también la rara posición.

El dolor se hizo presente con más fuerza cuando Sirius quiso liberar su brazo. Ahogó un quejido y se arrepintió de haberlo siquiera intentado, pues supo que sus dedos no eran lo único que tenía roto.

—¡SIRIUS! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

El coro de voces angustiadas los hizo voltear hacia arriba. Eran James y el resto de los chicos. A pesar de estar parcialmente escondidos por la espesura de la pendiente, Sirius supo que no tardarían en encontrarlos, así que se volvió a Severus, quien también regresó su mirada hacia él.

—Vete de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar?

El pálido Slytherin no supo si debía insultarlo o salir corriendo. No le cabía en la cabeza que le estuviera diciendo que huyera. No sabía qué pensar y sobre todo, no supo qué sentir cuando Sirius volvió a poner ese semblante de… de…

Entonces lo comprendió. Desde el fondo de aquellos claros ojos grises vio ese destello cálido que negó con todas sus fuerzas, se rehusó a aceptar ese sentimiento que afloraba a borbotones en el otro chico.

Severus se puso de pie como pudo y se quedó estático, sin apartar la vista de la figura maltrecha.

La lluvia arreció, fría, hiriente como agujas de coser. El agua empezó a llevarse el lodo de sus caras, la sangre y la adrenalina; pero no se llevó eso que se agitaba horrible dentro de Severus, una sensación de vértigo, como si estuviera a punto de precipitarse irremediablemente.

—Vete —repitió Sirius cansado.

Y Severus lo hizo. Se dio la media vuelta y trepó vacilante por la zanja. Más por el imperante deseo de alejarse de Sirius que por otra cosa. Se obligó a no mirar atrás, a deshacerse de aquel extraño hormigueo que le recorría la piel y las entrañas. Corrió anhelando olvidar que Sirius Black lo había protegido y que en esa mirada, lo que había encontrado era afecto y preocupación.

* * *

><p>James avanzaba entre el aguacero a trompicones, la visión casi nula, olvidándose en su desesperación por hallar a su mejor amigo que un<em> impervius<em> podría facilitarle la tarea. Llegó al canalillo en pocos segundos y la angustia que sentía se transformó en un miedo muy real al verlo encogido en el fondo del sitio.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! ¡Merlín santo! ¡Sirius!

Sin perder un segundo más, se deslizó dentro y se arrodilló junto al adolescente inmóvil.

—¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! —lo llamó sacudiéndolo del hombro.

—Deja de gritar, Prongs, vas a hacer que me quede sordo. Estoy justo aquí —respondió incorporándose con mucha dificultad.

—¡No me contestaste! ¡Y luego no te movías y pensé que-!

No se atrevió a terminar la oración, se lanzó efusivamente sobre Sirius agradecido de que estuviera bien.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón… —murmuró una y otra vez contra su oreja.

—Ah, ah, no tan duro —se quejó. —Si me quieres terminar de matar será mejor que me lances un imperdonable.

Sirius no lo dijo con mala intención, pero James se apartó muy serio, apenas lo justo para quedar frente a frente, con sus narices casi rozándose. El rostro de James se endureció repentinamente. Los segundos pasaron y el animago de ojos grises supo que algo no estaba bien. El aliento caliente de su amigo le pegaba directo en la nariz y sus manos habían viajado hasta su cuello. De pronto, Sirius sintió un peculiar cosquilleo en la boca que lo tomó por sorpresa, dejándolo inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos.

James lo estaba besando.

El cerebro de Sirius se desenchufó. Su materia gris le dijo que no tenía vela en el entierro y se fue de paseo mientras su dueño trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Quizá sufría de alucinaciones. Se había golpeado la cabeza tan fuerte que ahora desvariaba con la imagen de James besándolo. Porque el James de verdad jamás se atrevería a hacer semejante cosa. Sí, era eso, estaba delirando.

Sin embargo… la sensación era muy real. Sentía los firmes labios de su mejor amigo moviéndose sobre los suyos con tanto entusiasmo, que parecía querer satisfacer un ansia contenida. La convicción de que todo aquello realmente estaba sucediendo llegó cuando una de las manos de James bajó a su hombro herido y lo apretó entre sus dedos. Sirius gimió de dolor y al fin reaccionó empujando al chico de anteojos con su brazo sano.

Seguida de la conmoción más que escrita en el rostro de ambos chicos, sobrevino un silencio roto sólo por el temporal y el fragor invisible entre las nubes. ¿Qué podían decir? Tenían las palabras atoradas en la garganta, sin atreverse a hablar. Sirius jamás pensó que podría tener un momento tan confuso e incómodo con su mejor amigo. Tenía unas ganas fatales de levantarse y salir gritando.

James no estaba mucho mejor. Sentado sobre sus rodillas, se preguntaba cómo es que iba a explicar ese beso cuando una voz caída del cielo tronó sobre sus cabezas.

—¡James! ¡Sirius! ¡¿Están bien ahí abajo?!

Gerrold, asomado desde la curva y protegido por el hechizo repelente al agua, los contemplaba inquieto y no con la sorpresa de alguien que supiera lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Magnus y Peter también aparecieron, mirándolos con mucho cuidado por miedo a caer también en el terreno lodoso.

—¡Sirius está lastimado! ¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! —logró decir James sin que le temblara la voz.

La orden fue cumplida de inmediato y antes de poder darse cuenta, Sirius levitaba hacia terreno firme.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Black? ¿Crees poder caminar?

—Sí —respondió con voz grave, pero sus piernas no estuvieron de acuerdo con él y cedieron más por la impresión que por el traumatismo en sí.

—¡Cuidado!

Gerrold lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo hizo apoyarse pasando el brazo izquierdo de Sirius por su cuello.

—Será mejor que-

—¿En dónde está Remus? —cuestionó ansioso al notar su ausencia.

—Nos avisó que estaban aquí y luego fue por Madame Pomfrey. Honestamente no sé qué vamos a decirle. Nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas —explicó Magnus.

Un negro presentimiento se apoderó del adolescente. ¿Remus los había encontrado antes? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos? A menos que… Dejo de respirar… A menos que los hubiera visto.

—Vamos. Vamos al castillo ya —los apremió.

—Hay que esperar a James.

—Ahora no me importa James —dijo con rudeza. —¡Vámonos ya!

Los dos cazadores se miraron entre sí indecisos, pero Sirius, haciendo gala de su temperamento, dejó escapar un insulto y jaló a Gerrold consigo para que lo ayudara.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a Mme. Pomfrey? —preguntó el chico.

A Sirius le daba lo mismo si decían que había intentado suicidarse, que lo habían querido matar o lo que fuera. Le importaba más hablar con Remus, en ese momento su mente no quería ocuparse de otra cosa.

Durante el recorrido fue prácticamente imposible cruzar palabra. James seguía a poca distancia al pelinegro, meditando en la mejor manera de salir airoso del problema en el que se había metido.

No podía creer que sus impulsos le hubieran ganado en un instante; pero se había asustado tanto al verlo en peligro y luego tirado en la zanja que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había inclinado para besarlo hasta que sintió sus labios suaves, carnosos… Había sido un momento perfecto… Y luego Sirius lo había apartado, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza… Evidentemente lo había hecho.

Para cuando llegaron al colegio, ya la enfermera los estaba esperando junto a Remus en el arco de un corredor secundario que daba directo al hospital. Al verlos, salió a recibir al Gryffindor lesionado.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Qué-qué es lo que-?! ¡Tráiganlo inmediatamente!

Remus se acercó mortificado, con una palidez cadavérica en toda su piel. Nervioso, Sirius quiso hablarle, asegurarle que no había pasado nada; sin embargo, Gerrold lo arrastró a toda prisa hacia la enfermería. En poco tiempo, ya estaba sobre una cama siendo atendido por la diligente mujer que no cesaba de regañarlo mientras limpiaba sangre y heridas.

El silencio continuaba entre los tres Marauders y que Peter, Gerrold y Magnus tampoco supieran cómo excusarse no ayudaba a la situación.

Sirius buscaba con la mirada a Remus, pero éste parecía evadírsela a propósito porque la tenía fija en la labor de Madame Pomfrey, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

James, por otro parte, mantenía los brazos cruzados, con cierta molestia alborotándole el pecho al ver a Sirius más interesado en Remus. Por un fugaz momento, los celos se impusieron y deseó que el licántropo los hubiera descubierto.

—¡…caso inaudito…! ¡… y el Sauce para esas hazañas…! ¡…acto idiota…!

La burbuja que rodeaba a los adolescentes se reventó cuando la enfermera encaró a Sirius y le dijo autoritaria:

—¿Sabes que te suspendieron del quidditch? ¡Debería reportarle al director que estabas retando a tus compañeros en vez de estar en clase!

—No estaba jugando, Madame —intervino Remus educadamente antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. —El director le prohibió jugar en los partidos, pero no volar en la escoba. Además, tenemos hora libre porque no hay profesor de Defensa.

Madame Pomfrey bufó.

—¡Pues si va a tontear en la escoba lo hubiera hecho en un sitio menos peligroso! ¡Pudiste haber salido muy lastimado, Sirius! ¡Y ustedes también! —levantó la vista para reprender con aspereza a los demás chicos.

—Sólo queríamos distraernos un rato, señora —concedió Sirius con falsa pena.

La mujer negó y se retiró un poco para sacar un ungüento de una alacenita. Sirius quiso cuando menos darle las gracias a Remus, pero éste seguía empecinado en evitarle, sus dedos jugueteando nerviosamente con la orilla de la gastada túnica.

—_Remus, por el amor a Merlín, Remus, mírame… mírame… —_imploró en silencio como esperando que de alguna manera su desesperación pudiera alcanzar al chico.

Si Remus pudo percibir el angustioso estado de su compañero, no se dio por aludido y continuó en su fascinante vigilia de la tela de su uniforme.

—Muy bien, afuera todos —ordenó Madame Pomfrey.

—Vamos a acompañarlo.

—Definitivamente no, James —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. —Avisaré de su ausencia a la clase siguiente para que pueda descansar. Así ya estará bien para que pueda cumplir con su castigo en la tarde. No, no creas que te vas a librar de esa por unos huesos rotos, jovencito —amenazó al chico que había guardado la esperanza de saltarse la detención de ese día.

James abrió la boca queriendo despedirse, pero Pomfrey se adelantó echándolos vigorosamente de la enfermería. Incluso Remus fue apartado de la cama sin más y antes de un pestañeo, ya estaban todos en el pasillo y la puerta era azotada en sus caras.

La enfermera regresó sin demora a lado de su paciente y se dispuso a revisarlo y a aplicarle encantamientos para cerrar los cortes y sanarle lo que sea que estuviera roto, que aparentemente era bastante. Sirius estaba segurísimo que la mujer lo odiaba o mínimo le tenía rencor por lastimarse cada dos días por esa manera tan brusca de sanarlo.

—Ma-madame… ¿p-podría ser menos-? —quiso detenerla antes de lanzarle la mentada de madre que tanto pugnaba su alma por liberar.

—¿Menos qué? Tienes dislocadas varias articulaciones empezando por el hombro derecho, por supuesto que te va a doler.

El sufrido muchacho se concentró en reprimir la blasfemia para distraerse de la tortura. Por suerte, la enfermera fue rápida y eficiente y pronto terminó su trabajo. Sirius quedó exhausto.

Los músculos le ardían y quiso dejarse vencer por el agotamiento, pero justo cuando se acomodaba para descansar, el pensamiento de Severus herido volvió tan intempestivo a él que lo hizo sentarse de un salto y echar un vistazo rápido al lugar en busca del chico. Las camas estaban vacantes y limpias, a excepción de una que lucía ocupada tras unos paneles blancos. Con la boca seca, le preguntó a la bruja:

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Un alumno de primero —le dijo enfurruñada al verlo queriendo levantarse. Regresó a su lado y lo empujó no sin cierta delicadeza para obligarlo a recostarse de nuevo. —Hizo mal un encantamiento en la clase del profesor Flitwick y ocasionó que le creciera un arbusto en la cabeza. Le podé las ramas más grandes y ahora está descansando mientras se le caen las hojas.

Sirius se resistió a los esfuerzos de la mujer por volverlo a acostar. Tenía los ojos clavados en los paneles, como si su mirada pudiera atravesarlos para comprobar que lo que le decía Madame Pomfrey era cierto. En cuanto notó algunas hojas verdes en el piso, su expectativa se tornó en amarga desilusión. Ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente reírse del accidente de su pequeño compañero.

—¿No ha-no ha venido alguien más?

—No. Ahora acuéstate —le ordenó tajante. El aristócrata reconoció muy bien en esa voz el tono que decía que de no obedecerla, lo obligaría por las malas, así que se dejó conducir al lecho.

—¿Entonces nadie? ¿Un poco antes que yo?

La bruja volvió a negar mientras le acomodaba las mantas. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. Snape no había ido a la enfermería. ¿Y si estaba malherido como él? Aunque a juzgar por cómo había salido chiflado, no parecía tener más que raspones leves y quizá una que otra contusión.

Madame Pomfrey lo regañó por algo más pero Sirius ya no le hizo caso. Hundió la cabeza entre la almohada queriendo desaparecer, deseando que toda esa mañana se borrara, que jamás se hubiera despertado y fuera su cumpleaños. Que Severus no hubiera sido víctima de las crueles y peligrosas bromas de James y que nunca se le hubiera escapado decirle a Remus que James le gustaba, porque James lo había besado y eso significaba que…

¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, había sucedido? Apenas ayer James era su hermano y el día de hoy…

Era imposible. Debía ser un error. _Tenía_ que haber una explicación perfectamente lógica y racional para justificar el hecho de que James lo había besado. Y James debía dársela porque en el caos nauseabundo que era su cerebro, no encontraba ninguna razón y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y es que no tenía ningún sentido lo que su mejor amigo había hecho. Por más que le daba vueltas en busca de una pista, una mínima señal que le indicara que algo marchaba mal con James, no había nada. Su comportamiento había sido el mismo de toda la vida. ¿Incluso no hace poco se habían peleado por culpa de Evans? ¿Que no andaba loco por la pelirroja? Ella era su adoración, la chica perfecta, con la que había jurado casarse y tener un montón de mocosos en una horrenda casa rosa en el valle. ¿Entonces por qué lo había besado? Era como Severus había dicho en una ocasión: _El mundo se ha puesto de cabeza_. Y no había sido un beso ligero y breve, no, había podido percibir la desesperación de James en ese beso, su deseo, sus ganas…

Necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba que le explicara.

El problema era que Sirius no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentar a su amigo. El animago se quiso engañar pensando en que sus heridas lo debilitaban y era mejor descansar. ¿Falta de valor? De ninguna manera, era prudencia ante un tema tan delicado. Además, también tenía que hablar con Remus y que Merlín lo amparara si el lobo los había visto.

El problema de Sirius no lo abandonó el resto de la mañana. Se quedó muy quieto en su cama, con los ojos bien apuñados, la cara verde y muchísimas ganas de vomitar, por lo que el almuerzo no fue muy bien recibido a pesar del rico aroma. Apenas y si logró ingerir un poco menos que la mitad de su plato lleno de pastel de riñones y verduras. A sabiendas de que Madame Pomfrey no lo dejaría ir si no se terminaba la comida, Sirius aprovechó un instante de distracción de la bruja para echar el resto del plato en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Dándose por satisfecha, la enfermera dio de alta al muchacho y lo mandó a cumplir con su castigo correspondiente.

Así, Sirius se encontró caminando por el pasillo con todos los huesos de vuelta en el lugar correcto y toda su vida en el lugar equivocado. Bien, por más que no le gustara, tenía que arreglarlo, ¿no era así? Era absolutamente necesario que James le dijera que aquello había sido una locura del momento para que él pudiera decirle a Remus que lo que quizá había visto no significaba nada.

¿O quizá debería decirle primero a Remus y luego a James? Suponiendo que el orden de los factores no alterara el producto, como su amigo licántropo le había dicho alguna vez, Sirius apretó el estómago y el paso queriendo llenarse de una valentía que estaba muy lejos de querer acompañarlo, por lo que el enjambre de preguntas que lo atormentaba le hizo disminuir el ritmo hacia el gran comedor sin que se percatara. Lentamente sus piernas obedecieron a un profundo temor que se revolvió dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Y si la explicación lógica no existía? Sirius de súbito se aterrorizó al considerar que existía la probabilidad de que su mejor amigo le confesara que aquel beso no había sido un error.

—_No… es una equivocación de seguro… No fue nada más que una equivocación…_

Repitiéndose esta mantra, Sirius se obligó a reanudar su caminata segura y a ignorar la picazón en sus pies y manos. Nunca había sido un cobarde, tenía que aclarar el asunto, por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su cuerpo lo volvió a traicionar deteniéndose justo a la puerta del inmenso salón. ¿Estarían ahí sus amigos? ¿Con quién debía hablar primero? Respirando muy hondo, espió con extremo cuidado.

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba llena a medias, así que podía distinguir con claridad a los que estaban sentados y entre ellos, no estaban ni James, Remus o Peter. De los involucrados, al único que encontró comiendo sin ninguna aparente preocupación fue a Magnus. Sus brillantes ojos grises entonces pasaron a Slytherin, en cuya mesa también faltaba Snape.

—¡Hola, _Siguius_! —saludó fuerte una voz masculina detrás de él provocando que pegara un salto y se volviera inmediatamente. —Disculpa, no pretendía asustarte —dijo Ettiene Satie.

—Eh, está bien —respondió Sirius con el corazón galopándole a una insana velocidad y sintiéndose ciertamente avergonzado.

—¿Estás buscando a alguien?

—No, no, —se apresuró a decir —sólo estoy, eh… estaba- No importa.

Sirius se talló la frente y se apoyó en el muro. Tenía una pesada sensación de cansancio que lo hacía querer huir a su dormitorio. Si tan sólo pudiera fingir que estaba enfermo y desaparecerse por una semana… Excepto que eso no iba a calmar las cosas ni a resolver su problema. ¿Es que no podía transcurrir un día sin que sucediera algo? Un día de paz. Era todo. Uno sin sorpresas desagradables, besos inesperados y huesos rotos. Un día en el que pudiera disfrutar la lluvia que caía en vez de escuchar gritos, maldiciones y ese molesto retintín que ahora le taladraba el cerebro. ¿Qué rayos era?

—… En fin que-que hoy es tu cu-cumpleaños, ¿no es así? Potter lo estuvo anunciando desde semanas antes y…

El animago pestañeó numerosas veces hasta que por fin logró percatarse que Ettiene Satie seguía ahí tartamudeando un montón de cosas que en el momento no logró entender.

—Nunca-nunca he ido a la torre de Gryffindor, pero me han dicho…

El chico francés se notaba visiblemente nervioso y acalorado, como si se estuviera esforzando por decir algo importante. Parecía más un torpe Hufflepuff que un Ravenclaw. Sirius se frotó los ojos. No era muy de su agrado ser grosero, pero aquello iba para largo y lo último que tenía era paciencia y humor para esperar a que su compañero se decidiera a decir lo que quería.

—Sí, como sea —lo cortó bruscamente. —Nos vemos allá, ¿no?

Sirius agregó esta última parte con descuido y sin pensarlo. Enseguida supo que no debió haberlo hecho, pues Satie lucía como un muñeco de goma con la boca bien abierta y los ojos a punto de saltárseles.

—¿En-en la-en la torre? ¿Hoy? ¿Para la fiesta?

Muy tarde, Sirius se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no había sido invitado y que ahora él había corregido indeliberadamente eso. ¿Cómo se desinvita a alguien? Seguro que si retractaba, Evans se lo haría pagar. Sirius se quedó convencido de que hoy era su día de seguir metiendo la pata.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —suspiró torciendo la boca en una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa cordial. —Bien, me voy.

Satie intentó responderle, pero era obvio que se hallaba sumergido en un trance místico como para articular palabra y sólo pudo asentir con tal energía que el Gryffindor temió que se le fuera a zafar la cabeza.

Sirius se giró sobre sus talones después de dedicarle una última sonrisa forzada a su compañero y se alejó de ahí pensando en que este iba a seguir siendo un día de lo más espectacular.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, las expectativas y la incertidumbre de Sirius se habían tornado en pura impaciencia y frustración ante la búsqueda inútil de sus amigos. Había revisado todos los sitios en los que sabía que podrían estar, pero era obvio que ni James ni Remus querían que los encontraran porque prácticamente los bastardos se habían desaparecido.<p>

El ánimo del Gryffindor no mejoró cuando logró entrar a la sala común después de quedarse parado afuera por cinco minutos enteros, ya que James y compañía no estaban en el lugar. Sirius, de repente harto de perseguirlos, sorteó las escaleras de dos en dos en un arrebato de coraje y entró al dormitorio como un huracán provocando que alguien al fondo cayera de su cama.

—¡¿Prongs?!

Sin embargo, quien emergió no era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, sino una conocida figura rolliza.

—Oh, eres tú, Wormtail —dijo un poco fastidiado. —¿Y James y Remus?

—Mmff… oh, no… —comenzó a responder conforme se ponía de pie y se frotaba fuertemente la nuca— No-no sé… Vinimos aquí y casi enseguida Moony se fue sin decir nada. James se quedó un rato, pero luego también se fue. No me dijo a dónde.

Sirius gruñó y le pegó una fuerte patada al baúl más cercano, que resultó ser el de James, mandándolo a una esquina ante el sobresalto de Peter. Ahora sí que estaba molesto. Una cosa es que él se escondiera de ellos, ¿pero ellos de él? Más ansioso que antes, se arrancó la túnica y la aventó al suelo.

—¿Prongs se llevó el mapa?

—Creo que-que lo tomó Remus.

Bien, eso reducía sus posibilidades de encontrarlos a cero. ¿En dónde podría meterse un hombre lobo al que acababa de arruinarle la vida?

—_Bien hecho, Black, eso demuestra que no importa lo que hagas, siempre terminas cagándola._

Sirius se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama de Remus con una evidente actitud de derrota y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, pero lo levantó casi enseguida.

—¿Has visto mi mochila?

—No —contestó confundido el animago.

Ahí iba la última de sus ideas. Si la mochila con el espejo no estaba en la habitación, dudaba que siguiera en el segundo piso. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debía sentarse a esperar hasta que a los chicos se les antojara regresar? No era su estilo. Si tan sólo tuviera un olfato tan agudo como el de Remus, pensó, fácilmente podría hallarlos.

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar. Quizá él no tuviera una nariz tan poderosa, pero Padfoot sí la tenía.

Levantándose de un salto, Sirius caminó hacia la puerta con toda la intención de llevar a cabo su plan, que se vio entorpecido por la súbita aparición de Peter a su lado justo cuando giraba el pomo.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Vas a buscarlos? Te acompaño.

—Sí-no, voy a… —dudó al ver el gesto expectante en los grandes ojos redondos de su amigo— necesito hacer una cosa antes. Ahora vuelvo.

—Oh, bu-bueno…

Sirius ignoró la clara decepción de Peter y se escabulló apresurado antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Padfoot no despegó la nariz del suelo a medida que avanzaba por las galerías y atravesaba los pequeños jardines encharcados del castillo. Olfateó de manera insistente, con los pulmones llenos de olores conocidos. No obstante, lo que consideró sería una tarea fácil estaba resultando ser una pesadilla, pues su inexperiencia lo hacía seguir rastros viejos que lo llevaban a nada. Eso de ser sabueso en definitiva no era lo suyo, pensó cuando por séptima ocasión perdió la pista.<p>

Desalentado, volvía sobre sus pasos para capturar el rastro original, cuando al pasar por el corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras captó un fuerte aroma familiar que lo hizo frenar en seco. Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo de iluminación lóbrega y se quedó a la espera, las orejas rígidas y alertas al leve eco de pasos que resonaba en el lugar.

Sabía de quién se trataba. La nariz se lo decía y ese saltito en el estómago que se le había hecho tan propio cada vez que lo veía aparecer. Quería saber cómo estaba, si había salido herido, pero tenía que encontrar a James, tenía que hablarle y decirle a Remus…

Su instinto, eso que probaba de nueva cuenta ser más fuerte que su sentido común, lo obligó a permanecer ahí a pesar de que en su interior se arremolinaba la culpabilidad y el desespero.

Las sombras del pasillo cobraron vida, se alargaron palpitantes bajo el respirar de las antorchas ardiendo, aferrándose a la túnica negra que se arrastraba por el suelo con un cansado murmullo.

Severus alzó la cara y Sirius no recordó haberlo visto más fantasmal. Se asombró de lo mal que lucía, no tanto física —pues apenas eran visibles unas cuantas cortadas en el dorso de la mano y una que otra en el mentón y la proverbial nariz— sino anímicamente. Su desgano y agotamiento eran tan palpables que sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Sin pensarlo más, trotó hacia él.

El rostro del Slytherin pareció adquirir color en cuanto vio a su visitante. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se recargó en la pared a esperarlo. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando el perro se paró y le ensució la ropa con sus patas mojadas y llenas de barro, incluso toleró bastante bien el lengüetazo de saludo.

Severus se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el piso y permitió que su mascota lo llenara de afectuosos olisqueos, gesto que Sirius hizo más bien para detectar heridas o algún posible peligro oculto dentro del cuerpo.

Satisfecho, el perro dejó de lado sus atenciones y quiso echarse en el regazo del muchacho, pero éste emitió un quejido de dolor y Sirius terminó por asentar nada más la cabeza en una de sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos; sin embargo, Severus recostó la nuca contra el muro y cerró los párpados intentando relajarse. Una de sus manos se colocó detrás de la oreja de Mutt y se abstuvo de hacerse la eterna pregunta de cómo es que siempre lo encontraba.

Su mente voló ligera hacia los sucesos de la mañana y la golpiza del Sauce.

Muy al contrario de lo que se podría esperar, Severus Snape no estaba furioso —con Potter y los demás idiotas definitivamente— pero en él confluían una mezcla de sentimientos inquietantes y confusos que hacían que le doliera la cabeza gracias a una sola persona.

Sirius Black.

El solo nombre le producía una intensa acidez estomacal, náusea y uno que otro retortijón. Y estaba seguro que Sirius sentía lo mismo por su persona. No importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, Black sentía lo mismo, de eso no le quedaba duda…

¿O no?

Black no podía echar por la borda seis años de agudo odio y humillaciones. Era absurdo, por no decir imbécil, pensar que había cambiado de opinión. Claro, Black, al igual que Potter, era caprichoso y arrogante, además de maquiavélico, así que su eterna paranoia le hacía preguntarse si todo este teatro no era parte de algo más grande; no obstante, le resultaba inverosímil creer que el abusivo Gryffindor había llegado al grado de lastimarse por él… Y esa expresión que había puesto… de congoja, de preocupación… Y luego le había dicho que se fuera. Ni un asomo de remordimiento o culpa, al parecer, sólo quería verlo a salvo…

_A Sirius le gustas…_

¿Por qué había dicho eso Lupin? Repitió mentalmente la frase dos, tres, mil veces, despacio, rápido, hasta que se transformaron en palabras inconexas, vacías, sin sentido. Justo como debían ser. _ASiriuslegustasaSiriuslegustasaSiriuslegustas… A-Si-rius-le-gus-tas…_

Severus se revolvió víctima de un súbito escalofrío que le atrapó la espina dorsal y las entrañas. Abrió los ojos.

Sirius seguía observándolo, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, aunque tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que rondaba por su mente. Percibía una tempestad en Severus, caótica y negra. Con lo que lo conocía, sabía que se estaría preguntado qué era lo que había pasado y por qué lo había protegido. Para el animago, la respuesta era obvia, pero Severus no la aceptaba y de repente se preguntó qué tanto más tendría que hacer para convencerlo.

El perro resopló resignadamente por el momento. Más tarde arreglaría las cosas con él, por ahora debía irse. Se incorporó con suavidad, deshaciéndose muy a su pesar del contacto con aquellos dedos que le prodigaban caricias. Estaba listo para irse y, después de rozar el rostro del muchacho con el hocico a manera de despedida, se dio la media vuelta.

Entonces un susurro delgado en el aire. Una petición que jamás pensó oír.

—… No te vayas…

El adolescente apretó los labios entre avergonzado y sorprendido por atreverse a pedir lo que su corazón sentía. Quizá el perro no lo había escuchado o no le había entendido, lo cual no parecía ser el caso, pues Mutt se había detenido y ahora lo contemplaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, sus ojillos destellando con aquel color metálico particular que se distinguía incluso en esa negrura que era su humedecido pelaje.

Padfoot regresó sin poderse resistir a esa vulnerabilidad expuesta. Una vocecita en una esquina de su cabeza se encargó de recordarle que ese no era el lugar en el que debía estar; sin embargo, la acalló mientras se deslizaba bajo el brazo del Slytherin y se acomodaba junto a él.

En el rostro de Severus se dibujó una fatigada sonrisa, aliviado de que Mutt hubiera comprendido, pero apenas se disponía a disfrutar de la compañía, cuando escuchó una serie de pasos por el corredor exterior que inequívocamente se dirigían hacia ahí.

El muchacho se paró de un salto ante la confusión de su mascota. Instintivamente quiso sacar la varita de la manga, pero recordó que no la tenía y bufó molesto. Negando levemente con la cabeza, comenzó a internarse entre las sombras, buscando descender hacia los calabozos. Por ningún motivo quería que alguien lo descubriera ahí con el perro.

Sirius titubeó un momento y miró en ambas direcciones. Las escaleras y el pasillo quedaban exactamente a la misma distancia. Rastros del olor de James aún perduraban en su nariz. La vocecita regresó, más molesta que antes, diciéndole que ya se había asegurado que Severus estaba bien y ahora debía marcharse. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero eso no impidió que sus patas lo llevaran detrás de la figura que ya se esfumaba. Tenía que asegurarse de que el chico llegara a salvo a su dormitorio. Además, era evidente que Severus lo necesitaba.

—_¿Qué más puedo hacer? Ya los busqué por todos lados. Además, es evidente que el idiota de James está huyendo de mí. Que se joda_ —se dijo para terminarse de convencer que irse con Severus estaba más que justificado, conforme se adentraban en las profundidades del castillo y llegaban al muro falso.

Por segunda vez en el año, Sirius entró a la sala común de Slytherin. Ignoró la mirada curiosa del alumnado y prosiguió su camino hasta la habitación ya conocida unos meses antes. Por fortuna no había nadie en ese momento. Severus prácticamente se arrastró los pocos metros que lo separaban de su cama y se dejó caer boca abajo en ella como pesado fardo.

—No te… —quiso advertirle a Mutt al verle las negras intenciones de imitarlo— subas… —finalizó con un suspiro que quiso sonar a regaño al ver que el perro ignoraba olímpicamente la orden y se trepaba para echarse a su lado. De veras quiso enfadarse, sobre todo porque el animal apestaba a rayos y manchó el edredón con sus enormes patas; pero no pudo, estaba muy cansado y sentía un agudo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con convertirse en migraña.

—Hueles muy mal —le murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Sirius adelantó un poco el hocico y lamió las heridas en el mentón del adolescente, provocándole unas suaves cosquillas.

—No —protestó apartándolo. Sirius insistió, pero ante el rechazo, optó por lamerle las manos, lo que tampoco pareció agradarle mucho al chico. —Merlín, qué fastidioso eres.

Aunque no fue un reproche, esto pareció bastarle a Mutt para calmarse. Se pegó lo más que pudo a Severus y por fin se quedó quieto. El Slytherin sonrió, apenas una mueca, y se dejó llevar por aquel confort y seguridad, sin importarle demasiado la alta posibilidad de que su cama volviera a infestarse de pulgas gracias a aquel perro callejero.

No. No aquel perro callejero. _Su _perro. Callejero, pulgoso y maloliente, pero era su perro. Las líneas de su sonrisa cobraron vida, complacido en aquel pensamiento. Le gustaba eso, tener a alguien se sentía bien. No obstante que una parte de él todavía le seguía diciendo que era muy mala idea encariñarse, Severus desechó momentáneamente sus temores y se encogió abrazando al perro.

Sin que pudiera siquiera notarlo, el sueño, pesado y veloz, le empezó a entumecer el cuerpo, llevando su mente a regiones de arena donde un rostro familiar de ojos grises se confundía entre la lluvia junto a un árbol…

* * *

><p>Sirius se despertó de un susto causado por una pesadilla que no recordaba. Alzó la cabeza invadida por unas ligeras palpitaciones que le hacían escuchar sus galopantes latidos en las orejas. Bostezó cansado y buscó sacudirse para ahuyentar las molestas sensaciones, pero cambió de parecer al notar el cuerpo de Severus debajo suyo, sumergido en un sueño que se le hizo imperturbable.<p>

Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tan negro que le llevó unos segundos adaptarse. La cama estaba envuelta por los doseles (¿a qué hora los había corrido?) ocultándolos de los curiosos. Sirius sintió una peligrosa incertidumbre en su pecho. No era tan tarde. ¿O sí? Seguro que como mucho se había dormido una media hora.

Como fuera, no quería despertar a Severus, y aunque tampoco quería despegarse de él (había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al estar tan cerca: su aroma, su calor, su complexión tan delgada…), reunió la voluntad para incorporarse lo más despacio posible; sin embargo, este nimio movimiento bastó para que Severus se diera cuenta y se despertara de golpe causando que la parte de atrás de su cabeza chocara contra el hocico del perro. Sirius lanzó un pequeño chillido y cayó a un lado.

Aturdido, el muchacho se sobó la nuca mientras el can se restregaba desesperado contra el colchón buscando aliviar su quijada.

—_¡Me lleva la ching-! _

—Lo siento —masculló pasándole con descuido la mano en la cabeza.

Severus terminó de levantarse y ahogó un bostezo. Una ojeada a la oscuridad le dijo que estaba justo a tiempo para tomar una ducha e irse a detención. Al parecer, Dumbledore había considerado por demás ofensiva la manera en que se había dirigido al suplente, y no bastándole el castigo en las cocinas, lo había mandado a los invernaderos con la profesora Sprout a cuidar las plantas.

El castigo habría podido evitarse si le presentaba una disculpa al suplente, dijo el director, a lo que Severus se había negado categóricamente. No había dicho nada que no fuera verdad. ¿Desde cuándo era un crimen decir lo que pensaba? Cuestión de educación, insistió Dumbledore. Claro, educación era lo que le faltaba al suplente sin cerebro, pensó mientras descorría las cortinas.

El dormitorio seguía vacío y Severus se paró para dirigirse a su armario en donde se dedicó a revolver sus cosas. Sirius, aunque sospechaba que tenía algo roto gracias a la cabezota dura del Slytherin, había dejado de revolcarse y ahora lo veía con interés. La búsqueda terminó en pocos segundos. El muchacho se volvió hacia el perro exhibiendo aquella botellita roja con que lo bañara en la primera ocasión.

—Estás muy sucio y apestas —le explicó haciéndole señas para que se acercara. —Ven.

No muy convencido, Sirius fue; no le gustaba mucho eso de bañarse en seco y prefería esperar a llegar a la torre; sin embargo, se comportó de la mejor manera y se quedó inmóvil sin protestar conforme la espuma y las burbujas lo inundaban dejándolo limpio y perfumado en un santiamén.

Satisfecho, Severus guardó la botella en su lugar y se dirigió al can.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó al mismo tiempo que tomaba una muda de ropa.

—_No creo _—pensó Sirius a manera de respuesta conforme seguía al muchacho a través de una puerta por un oscuro pasillo lateral. —_Seguro que si me encuentran aquí solo, tus compañeros piscópatas me cortan en trocitos. Debería irme, ¿sabes?, ya me he tardado lo suficiente y estoy bastante seguro que me perdí la detención, no que me importe en realidad porque eso de limpiar la lechucería es un fastidio. Es como si esos malditos pajarracos tuvieran diarrea…_

Sin saber del perro y de sus divagaciones, Severus entró al cuarto de baño y puso el cambio de ropa sobre un pequeño buró pegado a la pared. Luego se deshizo de la túnica y procedió a aflojar la corbata y a desabrocharse la camisa.

—… _así que le aventé caca en la cabeza. Mmh, este lugar no está mal, pensé que sería igual de horrible que tu habitación._

El baño, a diferencia del dormitorio de los chicos, no era oscuro a pesar de que mantenía cierto vago resplandor esmeralda. Era espacioso, con una ducha y una bañera de patas gruesas que se apoyaban sobre un piso de mármol negro pulido. Repleto de antorchas encendidas que parecían estar congeladas a falta de corrientes de aire, el lugar no tenía un ambiente húmedo ni sofocante, al contrario, era cálido y acogedor. Parecía un pequeñísimo mundo aparte.

—_Como sea, tal vez debo… eh, debo… debo…_

Sirius se olvidó de qué debía, pues al dirigir su mirada hacia Severus, lo encontró despojándose del pantalón, dejando a la vista las pálidas piernas, rectas, de rodillas nudosas. La piel desnuda se extendía apetecible ante los ansiosos ojos del animago que se deleitó observando el surco de la columna, el estómago liso, la cadera estrecha y de nuevo aquellas cicatrices que lo intrigaban sobremanera; sin embargo, olvidó el asunto cuando Severus llevó las manos a la cintura y metió los pulgares en el elástico de la ropa interior para quitársela.

—_Feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí _—se canturreó devorando ávido cada centímetro de vientre que era descubierto, siguiendo el sugerente camino de finísimo vello oscuro que iba del ombligo hacia abajo. —_Feliz cumpleaños, querido Siriuuuuuuus…_

Pero Severus tenía razón: Sirius tenía el tacto de un hipogrifo desbocado, y su obsesiva mirada y su ansioso resoplar acabaron por delatarlo provocando que Severus detuviera el inadvertido espectáculo y se fijara en el origen de aquel extraño ruido. Mutt no sólo tenía prácticamente la lengua hasta el suelo, sino que del hocico le brotaba un espeso hilo de baba y parecía estar hiperventilándose. Por un momento el chico no supo qué hacer; se sintió extrañamente desnudo e indefenso ante los ojos penetrantes.

—Afuera —atinó a decir después de unos segundos, pero al ver que el perro no obedecía, lo tomó del cuello y lo echó del cuarto.

—_¡No, no, no!_

Sirius se resistió todo lo que pudo y gimoteó lastimeramente, pero Severus no se apiadó de él y cerró la puerta. Separados por la hoja de madera, el animago rasguñó sin éxito. El ruido del agua de la regadera chocando contra la porcelana lo hizo desesperarse y su insistencia se transformó en una brutal rascadera y aullidos espeluznantes.

—¡Mutt! ¡Callado!

Pero era como pedirle peras al olmo. El can hizo caso omiso de los regaños y las órdenes entrecortadas y prosiguió con su lamento frenético. No pasó mucho más antes de que Severus abriera de golpe con una toalla en la cintura y la mirada brava.

—¡Por Salazar! ¡Cualquiera creería que te están asesinando!

Sin embargo, el chico no se encontró con un animal moribundo o haciendo berrinche, sino con este enorme perro esponjoso de aspecto desvalido con las orejas gachas y ojos húmedos y tristes; incluso podía jurar que le temblaba el labio inferior. Aquello muestra de arrepentimiento tomó por sorpresa a Severus y fue suficiente para hacerlo bajar la guardia. Se quedó mudo, queriendo reprenderlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero supo que su causa estaba perdida en cuanto Mutt gimoteó quedito y su mirada se tornó de súplica.

—Bien… supongo que… si te portas bien… —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente— puedes entrar.

El perro obedeció al instante y se metió trotando con un alegre meneo de cola declarando así la derrota de su dueño. Severus puso los ojos en blanco e inhaló ruidosamente para infundirse paciencia. ¿Desde cuándo era tan permisivo? Estaba seguro que estaba maleducando al can, pero era difícil resistirse a ese singular encanto.

El chico le echó un vistazo a Mutt; éste se hallaba acostado mirando hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda como si hubiera comprendido lo incómodo que lo había hecho sentir y ahora estuviera asumiendo su rol de perro guardián al vigilar la entrada. Severus dudó un poco, y sin quitarle la vista de encima, abrió la manilla del agua caliente y dejó que el vapor inundara el cuarto antes de quitarse la toalla y volver a entrar a la bañera.

A Severus le gustaba disfrutar de sus duchas, pero en esta ocasión, se lavó el pelo a toda prisa buscando terminar lo más rápido posible. Los minutos pasaron, Mutt permanecía en su puesto y el muchacho se sintió tonto por desconfiar de él. Era un buen perro, ya estaba más que demostrado, así que decidió relajarse. Cerró el grifo, exprimió su cabello y se dio la media vuelta para enjabonarse tranquilamente.

Sí, Mutt era un buen perro… cuando le convenía. Lo que Severus ignoraba era que ese perro no sólo era Mutt, sino Sirius Black, y aunque el Gryffindor tenía un mejor comportamiento en su forma animaga, la tentación era demasiada para resistirla.

Muy despacito, Sirius giró la cabeza con disimulo para acechar a su presa. Procuró mantener cerrado el hocico y la respiración regular, hecho que probó ser muy difícil ahora que la cortina de vapor se había despejado y pudo ver toda la espalda del adolescente.

Severus, ocupado en pasar la pastilla de jabón por sus hombros, no advirtió los ojos escrutadores sobre su cuerpo. Sirius se relamió observando con todo detalle la estela de espuma que resbalaba entre los pronunciados omóplatos, caía por la columna y atravesaban los glúteos hasta llegar a las piernas y perderse en sus pies.

—_Oh, por todos los…_

Era increíble. El animago no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado con Severus Snape. Apenas el año pasado era un chico huesudo de aspecto sombrío. Y ahora era… deliciosamente tentador… como si de repente hubiera decidido llegar a la pubertad, adquiriendo formas firmes, algo de músculo y un par de nalgas que pedían a gritos ser apretadas.

El Gryffindor logró a duras penas ahogar un gemido cuando las diligentes manos de Severus ahora se dirigieron a su entrepierna y masajearon con suavidad.

—_Merlín, si estás ahí, por favor permite que Severus tenga una erección y no le quede más remedio que masturbarse frente a mí._

Si Merlín estaba ahí, seguramente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que atender la petición de un adolescente cachondo porque el Slytherin terminó su labor minutos después sin dar la menor señal de estar excitado.

La emoción de Sirius se convirtió en puro desencanto y se preguntó si acaso la vida podía ser más injusta; sin embargo, quizá Merlín trabajara de formas misteriosas porque Severus prosiguió su baño ahora frotando la curvatura de su trasero y posteriormente inclinándose para enjabonarse las piernas.

Los ojos de Sirius se desorbitaron y estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. El esfuerzo que hizo por mantener la compostura fue sobrehumano; tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que le dolía, y su imaginación, enloquecida, le mandaba placenteros escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo gracias a los más diversos escenarios sexuales que creaba, urgiéndolo a salir lo más pronto posible de ahí a procurarse alivio antes de que cometiera una estupidez.

La regadera se abrió de nuevo y Sirius se deleitó más contemplando esa piel blanquísima y perfumada que el agua tocaba obscenamente a su antojo. No le cupo la menor duda de que dentro de poco sería su lengua la que estuviera saboreando ese cuerpo…

Severus cerró la manecilla y se dio la media vuelta justo al mismo tiempo que Sirius volvía a su posición vigilante. El tiempo que el muchacho tardó en secarse y vestirse fue cosa de segundos; terminó colocándose su usual ropa holgada y luego se adelantó mientras llamaba al perro —todavía en estado de éxtasis— para que saliera.

El Gryffindor estaba muy satisfecho con el banquete de cumpleaños que se había dado y ahora brincoteaba feliz alrededor de Severus. La felicidad, sin embargo, se vio afectada por el hecho de que, al subir a la superficie fuera de las mazmorras, Sirius se percató que ya había anochecido. No estaba seguro de la hora, pero a juzgar por el tránsito de estudiantes, supuso que la cena estaba por terminar. Eso quería decir que su fiesta de cumpleaños no tardaría en dar inicio, si no es que ya había comenzado. Lo que también significaba que sus amigos ya habrían vuelto y ahora lo debían estar esperando.

—_Bueno, pero… realmente no sé si habrá cumpleaños después de todo… _—pensó con ahínco anhelando engañarse —_y todavía debo acompañar a Severus a comer… puede perderse o Peeves podría molestarlo camino al comedor…_

Ahora, de nuevo era necesario aclarar que Sirius Black no sentía miedo en absoluto, era simple cautela. El Slytherin le preocupaba. Era válido. Para su mala fortuna, Severus Snape no se perdió y el poltergeist no dio señales de vida en el breve recorrido que los llevó a los límites del edificio principal. Desconcertado, Sirius siguió a su silencioso dueño por la senda que llevaba al área de los invernaderos.

—¡Señor Snape! —se oyó gritar a alguien en la lejanía. —¡Justo a tiempo! ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

Aunque Sirius no pudo ver de dónde provenía, identificó de inmediato la voz como la de la profesora Sprout. Severus, en cambio, sí parecía saber dónde estaba la bruja, pues torció a la derecha y se internó detrás de unos arbustos hacia el fondo del Invernadero 2.

Pomona Sprout se encontraba sacando varias macetas descomunales que albergaban palos secos y raquíticos y que alineaba junto a una vieja mesa llena de raíces y bulbos. El can supuso que los estaba desechando.

Severus se detuvo a unos metros de la profesora sin decir nada. La mujer no detuvo su ardua labor ni tampoco lo volteó a ver, pero habló:

—El lazo del diablo necesita un poco de fresco, tome una regadera y écheles agua a las raíces nada más. Cuando termine, le pone su suéter a las mandrágoras, no queremos que se resfríen. Después llevará nuevamente la cuenta de cuántos frascos de jugo de canila podemos sacar; hoy hay luna creciente y pasaremos un buen rato quitándoles las vainas a los árboles —dijo y, con una gran sonrisa, palmeó con cuidado una vara sin hojas que nacía de una de las macetas —y recolectando las semillas. El molino está en el armario así como el cuaderno. Tráigalo de una vez junto con un par de cuchillos y cucharas de bronce, no de latón, acuérdese que la canila es alérgica al latón, por eso produce savia putrefacta en vez del jugo que queremos… Hay un perro detrás de usted.

La profesora Sprout detuvo su discurso y apuntó con el dedo a la negra figura detrás de su alumno.

—Sí —respondió el Slytherin sin inmutarse.

—… Los perros no entran —dijo recuperando el hilo al cabo de varios segundos— el lazo del diablo se pone violento a pesar de que son retoños y tendrá problemas con los hongos saltarines. Igual los narcisos pitantes se pueden estresar y lograr callarlos es todo un problema.

El rostro de Severus se contrajo en una franca mueca de disgusto, y permaneció muy quieto y en silencio sin hacer el menor ademán de obedecer. Lo último que quería era despachar a Mutt o dejarlo ahí a congelarse, así como tampoco se le antojaba despedirse de él en presencia de la bruja. Para su buena suerte, los narcisos resolvieron su dilema al elegir ese momento para gritar con todas las fuerzas de unos pulmones que no tenían.

—¡Ya estamos! —suspiró la profesora Sprout tomando una manta de la mesa y dirigiéndose apresurada a la entrada del invernadero.

Severus esperó unos momentos para asegurarse de que la maestra estaba lo suficientemente ocupada antes de darse la media vuelta y agacharse a la altura del perro.

—Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos… —murmuró. —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no te puedes quedar aquí afuera con este frío…

—_Podría_ —pensó Sirius con una horrible sensación dándole vueltas en su panza peluda. Significaba que ahora sí tenía que irse. Adelantó la cabeza y enterró el hocico en el cuello del Slytherin aspirando el suave olor a shampoo. No quería separarse de él. ¿A quién engañaba? La verdad es que detestaba la idea de volver a la torre y confrontar a sus amigos. Deseaba quedarse junto a Severus. En ese momento, con él se sentía a salvo.

Pero ese momento no podía durar para siempre, lo que el chico también sabía y aunque ambos se separaban por razones diferentes, el sentimiento de abandono e incertidumbre era el mismo.

Severus exhaló muy quedito y se separó del can, con el terrible anhelo de decirle muchas cosas. Era absurdo hablarle a un animal, siempre lo había pensado; sin embargo, Mutt era tan extraordinariamente único que ya no dudaba que lo pudiera entender por completo. Y fue esta certeza lo que lo impulsó a abrir los labios mientras fijaba su mirada en esos ojos plateados.

—Hay un chico…

—_¿Un qué?_

Sirius irguió las orejas y se puso muy atento, totalmente intrigado por la repentina declaración.

—… Un chico que… Él es…

El Slytherin se detuvo. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba? ¿Sentarse a narrarle su vida? Jamás había sentido tal necesidad con nadie, incluso a Lily le había dicho muy poco ¿y ahora pretendía contarle de él? Precisamente él de entre todas las personas que más odiaba.

—Sirius Black…

El animal respondió lleno de emoción a su nombre, inclinando la cabeza y agitando la cola de manera enérgica.

—_¿Yo?_

Severus arrugó la frente ante la reacción, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarla, pues el grito de la profesora Sprout llamándolo rompió por completo la atmósfera que los había aislado. De repente, los chillidos de los narcisos se dejaron escuchar con tal potencia que Severus sintió como si alguien metiera un punzón directo en el cerebro.

—Me voy —anunció pasándole la mano por el hocico.

—_¡No, no! ¿Qué quieres decirme de mí?_

Ignorando el espantoso sonido, el animago echó las orejas para atrás y jaloneó la manga del muchacho sumamente intrigado y ansioso.

—No puedo quedarme, debo irme.

—_¡Pero quiero saber!_

El chico volvió a agacharse y le dio un rápido abrazo tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Sólo… no tardes tanto en regresar, ¿está bien?

No queriendo prolongar más esa sensación de congoja, Severus se puso de pie y entró al Invernadero, no sin antes echarle una taciturna mirada al perro que le ladraba mientras movía la cola.

El joven desapareció y Sirius, a sabiendas que el momento ya estaba roto, no tuvo más opción que empezar a andar su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Jamás el retrato de la Dama Gorda le había parecido tan grande e imponente. Sirius se detuvo sin atreverse a dar la vuelta o avanzar. Se quedó en una posición tensa, con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás, los brazos rígidos y los puños apretados, como si la inmensidad del castillo se hubiera trasladado a ese solo retrato que custodiaba la entrada y se le fuera a caer encima y hacerlo cachitos.<p>

Seguro que la fiesta ya debería estar en todo su apogeo y él estaba ahí, sin poder reunir el coraje suficiente para entrar y resolver el grandísimo problema en el que se había metido. Si tan sólo tuviera a la mano un trago de whisky de fuego… Merlín, qué humillante estar tieso de pánico, sin querer enfrentar a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Contraseña? —solicitó con voz fastidiada la mujer de la pintura por enésima vez.

—Un momento.

La Dama refunfuñó y se empezó a acomodar el cabello en un intento por conservar la paciencia; sin embargo, el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, su cabello no podía estar más arreglado y Sirius permanecía ahí sin hacer nada.

—Escucha, ya es tarde y si quieres quedarte afuera, me voy. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—No estoy muy seguro de querer pasar. Si le doy la contraseña, ¿podría dejar abierto un poquitito? En lo que me decido…

La mujer, a sabiendas de la fama que gozaba Sirius Black, de conseguir lo que quería gracias a su encanto, evitó mirarlo por todos los medios.

—No. O entras o te vas —lo sentenció.

—… Bien —accedió agriamente. —_Veritas in simplice._

—Adelante.

El cuadro se apartó del camino y Sirius aguantó la respiración y preparó sus tímpanos para ser rotos con el escándalo. Esperó… y esperó… y siguió esperando algo que nunca vino. En vez de anarquía, Sirius se halló con silencio, quietud y orden.

Cruzó el umbral.

Nada. No había nada. Ni rastro de fiesta, de sus amigos, de un pastel o siquiera cerveza de mantequilla. Tan sólo había una pareja de séptimo jugando ajedrez que no le prestó atención. Era imposible. ¿Quizá los demás estuvieran arriba? Con paso decidido, trepó hasta su dormitorio y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente esperando encontrar ahí su sorpresa; sin embargo, en la habitación sólo había una dolorosa soledad que le llegó hasta los huesos.

—_Es mejor así._

En realidad Sirius no sabía si lo era y sentía una mezcla de decepción y alivio. No esperaba que se cumpliera su deseo de no tener una celebración, pero por Merlín, era su cumpleaños y al menos quería fingir que todo estaba bien en medio de pasteles, frituras y mucho mucho whisky.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta la cama de James. Se paró a un lado y miró su colchón a menos de un metro. Ambos lugares estaban intactos.

Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó y comenzó a revisar distraídamente las gavetas del mueblecito de madera que había a un lado. Por un segundo, su naturaleza bromista le hizo pensar en meter unos duendecillos de Cornwalles, pero dejó de lado la idea cuando se topó con dos objetos inesperados: su varita y nada más y nada menos que la de Severus.

—_James las debió haber recuperado…_

Gratamente sorprendido, se apresuró a tomarlas y se permitió incluso sonreír un poco cuando sintió el claro rechazo de la de Snape.

—Sigo sin agradarte, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal ella? —le dijo mientras le presentaba su propia varita, ocasionando que al instante la de Severus chisporroteara enfadada. —¿No?

Su varita, por otra parte, no había dado muestras de ningún tipo de reacción y supuso que se debía a que sus sentimientos ya eran diferentes. En este punto soltó un suave y largo suspiro mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría a los de Severus cambiar.

Aunque consideraba que había hecho un gran avance, pues ya era capaz de sostener conversaciones de más de dos palabras con él cuando antes lo único que intercambiaban eran maleficios, el panorama se le antojaba desesperante. El Slytherin era todo un enigma, ni siquiera era franco con Padfoot. Si bien parecía que le había querido confesar algo de último momento, no estaba tan seguro que aquella intimidad volviera a surgir si el perro no lo provocaba. ¿Qué era lo que había querido decirle?

Como si pudiera descifrar el pensamiento de su dueño, se puso a examinar la varita de Severus con mucha curiosidad a la luz de la luna. Era negra y más corta que la de él y, a excepción del mango delicadamente labrado y grueso, el resto era liso. Sin duda era elegante. Entonces, en un impulso, se decidió a probar un encantamiento.

—_Accio _—convocó un libro.

El objeto mágico refunfuñó, pero obedeció sin chistar, ejecutando a la perfección el hechizo.

—¡Aaauu!

Excepto que el libro no voló hacia la mano de Sirius, sino directo a su cara donde le pegó de lleno. Atónito, el Gryffindor miró la varita entre sus dedos y casi pudo jurar que escuchó ese resoplido burlón que Severus siempre le dedicaba.

—¿En serio? —rezongó entrecerrando los ojos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la majadería de la varita, Sirius se puso de pie y fue hacia su baúl donde escarbó hasta encontrar ropa limpia para cambiarse. Unos jeans viejos, una camiseta del Puddlemere United y la chamarra de piel que le había regalado el tío Alphard fue el atuendo de su elección. Luego, guardó los objetos mágicos en los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta.

Quizá la noche no estuviera perdida, devolverle al Slytherin lo que era suyo era la excusa perfecta para buscarlo. Podría ser que incluso le pidiera un abrazo de felicitación (y el adolescente tendría que estar muy intoxicado para dárselo), pero era su cumpleaños y todo podía suceder, como bien había aprendido unas horas antes al verlo como Merlín lo trajo al mundo.

Sirius se echó el cabello para atrás y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de modo inesperado. El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe al ver de quién se trataba. Quiso reaccionar de inmediato pero su cerebro de nuevo se negó a cooperar y lo único que pudo hacer fue decir el nombre de la persona que lo miraba con un gesto mortalmente grave:

—James…

* * *

><p><strong>N. de A. Sé que no tengo madre al desaparecerme así por tanto tiempo D: Pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? ^_^' La verdad es que he pasado las de Caín tratado de terminar este capítulo, hallando tiempo, buscando imágenes, historias y música que me inspire (acabo de descubrir que me gusta el dubstep y que me sirve para escribir jajajajaja), pero en serio, discúlpenme por la tardanza, sé que no se repetirá de nuevo.<strong>

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de la historia, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios porque quiero saber qué opinan de todo lo que ha pasado! Cómo vieron lo que hizo James? Eso lo tenía planeado para un poco más adelante, pero el sr. Potter decidió que quería ese beso de una vez, no yo XP Y ustedes creen que Remus los haya visto? Pobrecito, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir pero les prometo que lo voy a recompensar ;)**

**Punto y aparte, quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que a pesar del tiempo siguen enviándome mensajes y reviews, también muchísimas gracias a toda la gente nueva que le da follow y favorite a la historia y a su servilleta, en serio que me siento muy halagada que les guste tanto la historia.**

**Por cierto que varios me han insistido en que abra un blog o una cuenta de Facebook para tener contacto más directo, así que abrí una encuesta que puse en mi perfil y si se tomaran un segundito para responderla realmente me ayudarían a saber qué piensan :)**

**En fin, les agradezco que hayan leído y espero sus REVIEWS! :3 **


End file.
